Convertido en mariposa
by Lorenika
Summary: Al ver que su padre enfermaba,Naruto decide convertirse en geisha para ayudar a traer dinero a casa,pero lo que no sabe es que su amigo Sasuke comenzará a verlo como algo mas.Que pasará cuando este se entere de que su padre a ganado la virginidad de Naru?
1. Prólogo

Hola gente que tal? Hace días que estaba pensando en publicar un fic y al final me he decidido, espero que no seáis muy severos, ya que soy novata en esto y no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo.

Este es mi primer fic ;)

Bueno como ya sabéis estos personajes no me pertenecen

Yaoi: Naru-Sasu

….

**Convertido en mariposa**

**Prólogo:**

Miraba a su padre mientras se ataba el obi.

Aquella noche había escogido aquel kimono de color rojo pasión con florecitas de cerezo doradas que había reservado para el día de su mizuage (entrega de su virginidad).

Se arrodilló frente a su pequeño espejito como pudo; ya que con tanto ropaje la comodidad era casi nula.

Abrió su estuche de maquillaje: comenzó por ponerse la base blanca en cara y cuello. Seguidamente cogió un pincelito y optó por hacerse la raya en los ojos, debía ir con cuidado, ya que era lo que mas le costaba de todo.

Se pintó un poco de sombra roja en los extremos de sus ojos azules, resaltaban en cantidad con sus pupilas azuladas ( poseía uno de los ojos mas bellos de Konoha, rasgados y azules cristalinos) .

Se sombreó un poco las cejas de un color marrón medio, luego cogió una brocha mas gordita con un color rosa palo, la sopló un poco al ver que se había impregnado mucha cantidad de producto y se lo puso por sus mejillas que quedaron sonrojadas al momento y por último los labios de un rojo muy intenso (era el color que mas agradaba al hombre que le robaría su virginidad).

De peinado escogió un moño simple colocándose una peineta dorada en un lado y en el otro, unas florcitas coloradas.

Su padre empezó a toser fuerte:

Papá te encuentras bien?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y logró decir:

Se me pasará en un rato como todos los días.

Bebió un trago de agua.

No podía beber mucha, ya que había que racionarla. Eran demasiado pobres para comprar mas.

No te preocupes papá! Esta noche dejaremos de ser pobres y podremos comprar medicinas para que te cures!

La tos no paraba.

"La rubia" miró a la mesita de al lado de la cama ( si se podía llamar cama porque mas bien eran cuatro trapos sobre el suelo). Se entristecía cada vez que veía los pañuelos llenos de sangre. Su padre era lo único que le quedaba en su vida. No permitiría que muriera, por eso se armó de valor y se condujo a la salida de la casa (chabola mejor dicho).

Volveré al amanecer. Nuestras vidas están a punto de cambiar...

Se marchó.

A pesar de que estaban en mitad de una guerra las calles lucían hermosas, (llenas de luces y adornos) y por las noches había mucho ambiente: Gente de aquí para allá, restaurantes llenísimos, salas de fiestas, tiendas de souvenirs, discotecas... Señores acompañados por sus geishas...

Korin, que así se hacía llamar "la rubia" se dirigía hacia la mansión mas grande que existía en Konoha.

De repente se le cruzaron dos niños. Se quedó mirándolos con envidia, recordando un pedacito de su pasado. Cuando era niño y jugaba a ser el ninja mas fuerte temido del mundo junto con su padre, que hacía de felices.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, se las secó de inmediato, no podía permitir que le estropearan su maquillaje. Debía lucir hermosa para el hombre que cambiaria su vida y para los amigos de éste...

Mientras iba avanzando, la gente se iba parando para verla mejor: Las mujeres sentían envidia y los hombres rabia, por ver que la geisha mas bella y célebre de toda Konoha entregaría su cuerpo al "patriarca" de una de las familias mas importantes y ricas del lugar.

Korin salió de sus pensamientos cuando llegó a una enorme puerta de hierro. En la parte del centro estaba el escudo de la familia: Un especie de abanico rojo y blanco.

Picó al timbre. La puerta se abrió. Accedió al bello jardín que tenían, estaba lleno de árboles de cerezos floridos y caían con el viento. Se acercó a una gran charca y se paró en medio del puente. Rebuscó entre sus ropas migas de pan y se las echó a las carpas que no tardaron en acercarse a su manjar, pero el tiempo corría en su contra, su padre empeoraba por segundos.

" Acabemos con esto"- pensó y se dirigió al interior de la mansión.

Esperó en el vestíbulo unos minutos hasta que apareció una de las sirvientas que la acompañó hasta una sala . Aún con la puerta cerrada se escuchaba mucho jaleo.

Korin abrió la puerta y allí se encontró a cuatro hombres sentados en sofares.

"Los amigos de Fugaku"

Los saludó haciéndoles una reverencia.

Te ves hermosa Korin! – dijo el mas mayor alzando su copa de licor- Si no fuera porque Fugaku pujó mas alto que yo hoy sería el anfitrión.

Gracias Jiraya- sama- le hizo una reverencia.

Bueno por poco Jiraya!- gritó el chico que vestía de verde- Solo te ganó un 10%

A Korin le hacía gracia este último hombre. Lo que le llamaba mas su atención era esos enormes cejones.

Hoy no nos vas a bailar con tus sorprendentes abanicos?- preguntó el de los cabellos grises.

Déjala Kakashi! Fugaku espera ansioso su premio- dijo el mas joven que poseía una marca en la cara

No seas aguafiestas Iruka! Al menos que nos enseñe algo. Es puta no?

Es una geisha y es muy diferente a una puta.

Bah! Es lo mismo, hoy por follarse a uno recibirá una suma importante de dinero. Está vendiendo su cuerpo al igual que las otras, quieren dinero fácil.

Kakashi- suspiró- te dejo como imposible...

Esto molestó a "la geisha" que cerraba los puños con fuerza.

" Si supieran porque me encuentro hoy aquí lo comprenderían" – pensó mientras miraba el gran reloj de la sala, se le estaba haciendo tarde, al fin dijo- Disculpen Jiraya-sama, Guy-sama, Iruka-sama y Kakashi-sama, pero debo irme. Con permiso.

Les hizo otra reverencia de despedida y se marchó.

Sabía que aquel hombre la esperaría en la planta de arriba.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado y mirando los cuadros. Sonrió al ver que casi en todos ellos salía su mejor amigo (aunque últimamente, parece que lo consideraba algo mas...).

Llegó a una puerta muy grande.

Conocía esa puerta muy bien, había estado tantas veces en su interior, aunque solo acompañando a Fugaku, ya que sabía que no podía tocarla, para eso debía pujar muy alto y ganar.

Pasó dentro.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, solo acompañaba una pequeña lamparita ubicada en una mesita al lado de la cama, cerró los ojos un instante para que se le acostumbraran al nuevo ambiente. Los abrió e inspeccionó el lugar, ese insensato se atrevía a tener colgado en la pared un cuadro de su mujer (la pobre no sabía que a su marido le encantaba pasar sus ratos libres con geishas y mujeres de compañía).

Me hiciste esperar mucho Korin. Vamos muévete- Ordenó aquel hombre que se encontraba echado en la cama con una bata negra que poseía el famoso abanico situado en el pecho y una copa de sake en la mano.

Korin se estremeció, su corazón y su cuerpo virgen le pedían que no lo hiciera, que ambas cosas pertenecían a otra persona... pero su cabeza le decía que debía hacerlo por el bien de su padre. Le temblaron las piernas.

Vamos niño cierra la puerta! Y ya puedes volver a tu aspecto real, estamos solos...

Fugaku se impacientaba cada vez mas.

Quería que el cuerpo de su acompañante fuera suyo de inmediato. Necesitaba someterlo, atarlo, morderlo, lamerlo... Todo lo que fuera tener sexo y lastimarlo le provocaba un gran placer.

Pues al mayor le encantaba el sadomasoquismo y mas, con niños menores de edad. Presentía que se lo iba a pasar en grande.

Pero alguien desde afuera, oculto entre las escaleras, un chico de cabellos oscuros, ojos negros y tez blanca se desesperaba por lo ocurrido.

" No puedo permitir que le vendas tu cuerpo a mi padre, yo quiero ser el primero en tocarte. TE QUIERO NARUTO"...

XXXXXXX

Continuará…

…

Bueno y aquí va el prólogo, espero que os haya gustado al menos un poquito ejej!

Pero ya sabéis que para elogiarme o tirarme tomates están los reviews ;)

Gracias

kiss


	2. Cuando éramos felices

Hola gente! Que tal? Pues aquí os traigo el primer capitulo de " Convertido en mariposa" .

Aquí veremos como suele ser un día normal para Naruto antes de que las cosas empezaran a ir mal…

Espero que os guste ;)

Muxos bss

* * *

...

**Cap 1: Cuando éramos felices**

El despertador sonó como cada mañana a las siete y media.

Naruto abrió un ojo, pero volvió a cerrarlo cuando un rayo de sol cruzaba la habitación y justo pasaba por su cara.

- " Cinco minutitos mas…" – pensó y se dio la vuelta.

Otro despertador situado en la otra mesita de noche sonó aún mas fuerte que el anterior. El chico se sobresaltó y dio un gran salto cosa que provocó que se pegara una ostia en la frente dándose con el techo.

Rabioso lo tiró al suelo y vio que al lado había una notita, la leyó: "Buenos días hijito te gustó el nuevo despertador que te compré en los chinos? Costó barato pero no veas como suena el joio jejej! Bromas a parte, hoy pasas a otro curso, felicidades hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti…."

Paró de leer, ya que este hombre cuando se ponía a escribir, escribía la biblia.

Se encaminó hacia el lavabo , se lavó la cara. Mierda! Le había salido una espinilla cerca del labio y justo hoy que pasaría a 4º grado de instituto y quería estar presentable por si veía alguna niña nueva que le gustase.

Rebuscó en los cajones a ver si veía alguna cremita o algo que la pudiera disimular, pero fue en vano. Solo habían cuchillas de afeitar de su padre, algún peine, cremas antiedad y laca ( tanto el padre como el hijo heredaron el cabello de sus antepasados, muy difícil de domar). Se fijó mas al fondo y logró ver el recorte de una revista de cocina.

- " Papá es tan desordenado…."

La echó para un lado y vio algo raro.

- Condones! Que fuerte!

Desde cuando traía a señoritas a casa su padre? Seguramente debía ser por las noches cuando él estaba durmiendo porque jamás había visto a ninguna.

Al lado de esto otra notita: " Cuanto tiempo hijo! Bueno si estás leyendo esto es que as encontrado el tesoro de Garfio jeje! A ver seamos lógicos tu papá no es de palo y quien sabe si alguna vez le sale por ahí algún ligue? Pero quédate tranquilo que aún no e usado ninguno. Recuérdame que cuando llegue a casa una noche de estas te cuente para que sirven y como se han de poner por si alguna vez a ti…"

Ahora no estaba rabioso sino, vergonzoso.

Como podía referirse a él si acababa de cumplir 15 años? Aún no pensaba en esas cosas y encima aún jugaba con su padre a ninjas.

Se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Ahora su mente estaba entretenida descifrando como se debían poner esas gomitas. Lo que le hacia pensar su padre…

Miró a la derecha, otra notita colgada en la pared: " Sabía que te quedarías flipando con el hallazgo del siglo, pero apresúrate que llegarás tarde. Te e dejado tu uniforme ( consistía en una camisa blanca, unos pantalones oscuros y una chaquetita a juego con éstos, que poseían el escudo de Konoha en el pecho derecho) en la silla de la salita, espero que se haya secado, no va muy bien la secadora pero este mes no puedo llevar a arreglarla porque se llevará todo el sueldo el alquiler...Buf! están tan mal las cosas en Konoha, suerte que por lo menos con este trabajo vamos tirando del carro, aunque es un hijo de puta mi jefe porque…"

- Dios! Pero no puede simplificar las cosas este hombre?

Orinó deprisa, se arregló un poco el pelo con agua y se condujo a la salita, tocó el uniforme. Estaba un poco húmedo pero le daba igual, se lo puso. Buscó por la cocina alguna nota que le dijera donde estaba su desayuno pero no encontró ninguna.

Abrió la nevera, ahí estaba: " Te pensabas que no te iba a dejar nada aquí? El desayuno está en el comedor, espero haber acertado. Un vol grande de leche con cereales y dos magdalenas para el señorito. No dejes nada hijo y come, Come! Que te pongas grande y fuerte para que el día de mañana…."

Cerró la nevera.

Se dirigió al comedor. Con sorpresa vio que al lado del vol había un pastelito con unas velas y otro trozo de papel escrito: "Felicidades hijo! Me hubiera encantado estar ahí para tirarte de las orejas, pero el trabajo es el trabajo. .."

- Muchas gracias papi.

Probó un trocito. Que rico era de chocolate con vainilla, su preferido.

Se acabó todo el desayuno, revisó su mochila que no faltara ningún libro. Perfecto estaba todo en su sitio.

Se puso los zapatos sentado en el recibidor y encontró un último papelito: " Que te vaya bien Narutito, pon atención y no hables con nadie durante las clases. Dale recuerdo al de los ojos raros ( Neji), también al gordete aquel ( Choji) y al del perro ( Kiba) y aquel que tienes las cejas tan graciosas ( Lee) y…"

- Si papá a todo mis compañeros del curso pasado..

Cerró la puerta, miró el reloj.

- Ostia! Faltaban diez minutos para que empezaran las clases!

Debía darse prisa y encima le tocaba su primera clase con Kakashi, un profe

que era un poco estricto con esto de la puntualidad.

Se apresuró todo lo que pudo, menos mal que el colegio no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Subió tres calles y cruzó una cuarta, ya se veía el lugar de aprendizaje, faltaban cinco minutos. Lo conseguiría, pues no tenía ganas de que su primer día empezara con malos rollos con los profesores.

Giró la esquina, en frente estaba su meta. Corrió, pero cuando le faltaban dos metros para cruzar la puerta, chocó con alguien.

- Vaya golpe!- ttebayo!

- Si quitas las manos de ahí...- murmuró el que había quedado debajo del rubio.

Naruto examinó la situación: su mano izquierda había quedado sobre el miembro viril de un moreno un tanto cabreado.

- Y llegó el año 2014... Vamos quítate de encima rubio estúpido!

El mas pequeño obedeció y le dijo:

- Vaya maneras! Se que a todos nos jode madrugar! Pero tampoco es para ponerse así- ttebayo!

El moreno le dio la espalda.

- Es una tontería hablar con un personaje como tú.. Llegaré tarde y no está el horno para bollos.

El otro iba a contestarle cuando sonó el gran reloj. Las ocho y media.

Corrió hasta la cuarta planta, abrió la puerta de su clase:

- Castigado sin recreo- dijo un hombre de pelo gris y cara medio tapada, que estaba sentado en su mesa con su típico libro rojo.

Era habitual que este profe no se enrollara a explicar nada. Hacía un breve esquema en la pizarra de cómo actuaban las diferentes fuerzas ( era profe de física y química), decía que salía para examen, mandaba deberes y se ponía leer su intrigante cuaderno.

El resto de la clase comenzó a reírse, menos aquel moreno de la entrada, que misteriosamente había llegado a tiempo.

- Toma asiento Naruto, no te quedes ahí de pie, dudo que crezcas mucho mas...- dijo Kakashi- Los otros ya podéis callaros sino queréis acompañarlo en el recreo.

El rubio inspeccionó el lugar. Mierda! Todos los asientos estaban ocupados, menos el de al lado del moreno desaborío.

Que remedio, se ubicó ahí.

Sentía una terrible aura negra que provenía de dos pupitres mas adelante.

Era Sakura, una pelirrosa de ojos verdes que a Naruto le volvía loco. Le gustaba mucho, pero ella no le hacía caso.

La siguiente clase era la de matemáticas.

- ...Y si multiplicáis el denominador por el resto os saldrá el resultado equivalente del problema. Alguna pregunta?

Nadie.

- Naruto seguro que lo entiendes?

- Claro que si Iruka-sensei! Es muy sencillo- ttebayo!

- Pues eso no lo reflejan tus notas

Escribió un problema en la pizarra.

- Veamos Naruto, ven aquí y resuélvemelo.

Se dirigió con pasos lentos, comenzó a sudar, a rascarse la nuca...

Cogió la tiza.

Silencio total...

Iruka sonrió.

- Me lo imaginaba, vuelve a tu sitio Naruto. Sasuke quizás tú nos lo podrías resolver.

A diferencia del rubio, el moreno avanzaba con pasos ligeros y pisando fuerte.

Cuando se cruzaron, Sasuke lo miró como por encima del hombro y se le escapó una débil sonrisita maliciosa.

Pero que coño pasaba? Por qué aquel chico la había tomado con naruto? Vale que se tropezó con él y lo hizo caer, pero es que éste estaba acostumbrado a hacer caer a la gente, ya que solía salir corriendo para todos los lados y no se fijaba si alguien le venía por delante, pero jamás nadie le había tomado tanto rencor, como su compañero de pupitre.

- Estupendo Sasuke- dijo el profesor consultando el resultado en su libreta de profesor.

La mayor parte de chicas aplaudieron.

- Sasuke es increíble a resuelto un problema muy difícil- dijo Sakura- Tengo tanto ajetreo por las noches que no puedo estudiar mucho, pero Sasuke seguro que estará encantado en ayudarme por las tardes.

Éste le dedicó una mirada helada y dijo:

- Yo también tengo mucho ajetreo. No podrá ser...

- Vaya...

- Si quieres te ayudo yo Sakurita- ttebayo!- interrumpió Naruto

- Tú? – dedicándole una mirada de indeferencia- Ni aunque fueras el último gran matemático del planeta, acudiría a ti.

- Por que no te callas Sakura?

Éste fue un pelirrojo de ojos verdes con un signo en la parte derecha de la frente.

- Bueno, ahora se mete otro personajillo rarito..

Gaara se levantó de su silla.

- Que suerte tienes de ser una mujer, sino ya haría tiempo que te hubiera dado tu merecido.

- Por que no me lo das ahora? Listo!

- Yo no levanto nunca la mano a una mujer.

- Chicos! Ya basta! Recordad que estamos en clase de mates, no en la puerta de una discoteca! Todo el mundo a su sitio!- gritó Iruka.

Iruka era un hombre muy pacifico pero cuando le tocaban los cojones podía convertirse en un " ogro".

- Gracias a vuestros compañeros me haréis todos los ejercicios de la pagina cuatro. Y los quiero para mañana.

- Iruka-sensei tengo mucho trabajo esta noche y seguro que no los podré traer hechos para mañana.

- Sakura haber mantenido la boca cerrada y esto no hubiera pasado.

Sonó el pito del recreo.

Todos salieron corriendo con sus respectivos almuerzos, menos Sasuke, que lo que mas lo caracterizaba es que era bastante tranquilo para todo.

Gaara se acercó a Naruto, que permanecía sentado en su sitio.

- Vaya me jode mucho que te hayan castigado tío. Yo que quería que me contaras lo que as hecho en todo el verano...

- Te lo resumo en cuatro palabras: Ir a la piscina.

- No te has ido de vacaciones?

- Que va a papá no le iba muy bien, encima le han vuelto a bajar el sueldo. Y a ti que tal te ha ido en la Villa de la arena?

- Muy bien, e ido a visitar a mis abuelos y a mis hermanos...

- Gaara creo que a ti no te e castigado..- interrumpió Kakashi que entraba por la puerta con un enorme saco.

El pelirrojo se despidió de Naruto y se marchó.

- Adivina quien será el afortunado en limpiar todos los borradores del colegio...

- Yo...

- Que listo eres Naruto, no se como no te estás sacando un master. Jejeje

- Ja – ja- ja- rió el pequeño en tono sarcástico

Naruto abrió la ventana y empezó su tarea de sacudir tiza de los borradores.

Justo debajo del árbol del frente estaba sentado Sasuke leyendo un libro.

Estaba solo, espera! Que va... Sakura y otra chica rubia estaban situadas detrás del árbol observándolo.

- " Lo que daría por ser ese moreno y que Sakurita y también Ino, que leches! Fueran detrás mío..."

Ahora que se estaba fijando, Sasuke le parecía muy atractivo.

Muy atractivo? Pero en que diablos estaba pensando?

Y por que lo estaba molestando el corrillo de tías que se estaba reuniendo a su lado?

- " Debo admitir que me da envidia, hoy hace cuatro años que estoy en este instituto y mi ambición es ser como él... lo intento pero nada...al revés la gente guapa siempre se está burlando de mi..".- se dijo para sus adentros.

En mitad de ese ajetreo el moreno le dedicó una mirada al rubio, que no se sabe porqué se sonrojó y empezó a sacudir con mas rapidez los borradores.

- Vaya Naruto te voy a inscribir a un concurso de sacudidas... seguro que ganarías.- dijo el profesor y volvió a su libro.

De repente un hombre viejecete hizo su presencia ante Kakashi.

- Hombre Jiraya-san como te va?

- Estupendo Kakashi-san! Hoy me convertiré en el danna de Tsunade!

- Increíble! Pero ya te lo merecías, con todo lo que as luchado para conseguirla: le has regalado kimonos, peinetas, joyas.. buscabas su atención en todas las casas de té y lo mas importante, pagaste su mizuage. Nada más que quince mil yenes! Pero de donde sacas toda esa fortuna?

- Por algo soy el director de este colegio! Este fin de semana llama a más geishas que iremos a celebrarlo!

- Que envidia me das Jiraya-san! Tsunade, una de las geishas mas deseadas de toda Konoha, será tuya por fin.

- Pero me han comentado que vas detrás de Sakura no?

- Mi alumna? Aún es una aprendiz de Maiko pero no descarto pagar su mizuage.. Calla hombre que debo mantener aquí una relación alumna- profesor, nadie se puede enterar. Pero no se porque me da de que aparecerá una geisha mejor..

Se percató de la presencia del alumno rubio, auque éste seguía con la mirada perdida hacia el patio.

Kakashi bajó el tono de voz:

- Sabes que la semana que viene la Okiya Nitta seleccionará a mas aprendices?

- Ostia! Sabes que es lo mejor de la vida?

- No, pero tratándose de ti algo indecente.

- Mira quien fue a hablar! El sake y las geishas!

- Lo mismo digo! Pues el sábado que viene quedamos en la casa de té Okinawa. ah! Llama también a nuestro amigo Fugaku!

- Entendido, nos vemos Kakashi-san!

- Suerte con lo de Tsunade!

Miró su reloj.

- Está bien Naruto vuelve a tu sitio que falta un minuto para que suene el pito de volver a clases.

El pequeño se limpió los restos de tiza que se le habían quedado en la cara.

La siguiente clase era de inglés.

- Hello people! My name´s Deidara. I´m new English teacher.

- En cristiano profe!- dijo Kiba dándole de comer a su perro Akamaru, que estaba metido en su mochila.

- Así que este es el nivel de inglés que tenemos? Pues entonces será una tontería que reparta un control de pre- evaluación. Total para hincharme a poner ceros...

La clase estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba como un " crack".

Era Chouji ( el gordete) que comía patatas disimuladamente.

- Pero no acabas de almorzar?- Preguntó en voz baja Shikamaru, un castaño, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y apariencia cansada.

- Tengo hambre...En el recreo solo me he comido tres bolsas de patatas y un bocadillo de bacon grande.

- Y dice " solo" el tío..

- Shut up! Bueno alguien me puede recitar los adverbios de frecuencia en inglés?

Nadie...

- Cambiaré de pregunta. Alguien sabe algo en ingles?

Empezaron a responder:

Kiba- Dog o can , lo que quieras, es perro en ingles.

Chouji- Eat, es comida. Steak, es carne. Ice-cream, es helado...

- Veo que te sabes todo lo referente a la cocina, estupendo Chouji!- felicitó el profe sacando un bolígrafo de color negro con nubes rojas, que iba a juego con su cartera y su camisa.

Sakura- I love you Sasuke, es te quiero Sasuke.

Gaara- It´s half past five, son las cinco y media.

Shikamaru- I´m go to sleep, es me voy a dormir

Sasuke- Always, es siempre. Usually, usualmente. Often, frecuentemente. Sometimes, a veces y never, nunca. Esos son los adverbios de frecuencia...

- Muy bien Sasuke! Me interesa saber tu nivel, así que te daré el control.

- Yo tambien-ttebayo!- gritó Naruto

- Está bien, está bien. Separaos. Cuenta para la nota.

En seguida todos levantaron el brazo para que les diera la pre- evaluación.

Cuando se separaron todos, Naruto exploró el papel: salía el verbo "to be" , partes del cuerpo y gramática.

- " No me acuerdo de nada.."- pensó y miró al moreno.

El moreno, en cambio, no paraba de escribir.

Le tiró un trozo de goma, que le dio en la cabeza y le susurró:

- Me dices la pregunta tres?

Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia pedirle que lo dejara copiar, se dejó llevar por su instinto, el cual el moreno respondió apuntándole en un folio: " jodete y estudia Usuratonkachi"

- Usuratonkachi? Por que no me lo dices en la calle?- se levantó de su asiento.

- Naruto! Siéntate! Hace rato que estoy pendiente de ti y trataste de copiar. Por ese motivo te retiro el examen y comienzas con un negativo.- dijo Deidara quitándole el examen.

- Pero Dei-sensei no es justo...

- Naruto fuera de clase.

...

- Que te vayas de clase!

Tocó la una y media del mediodía y sonó el pitido de salida.

La jornada de ese día había terminado.

Gaara recogió a su amigo en el pasillo donde había estado castigado, le dio la mochila.

- Joder tío que racha llevas de castigos. Al final me va a dar envidia y todo.

- Ves como siempre me toca a mi. Y así llevo cuatro años.

- Y que lo digas. Volvemos juntos a casa?

- Por mi está bien.

Salieron del colegio y se encaminaron de vuelta a casa.

- Quieres un chicle?- preguntó el pelirrojo sacando uno de su mochila.

- No gracias. Pero estaría agradecido de que me explicaras quien coño es el Sasuke ese y porque nunca lo habíamos visto hasta hoy..

- Bueno se dice por ahí que es el hijo menor de un empresario de la construcción. Te suena " Construcciones Uchiha"?

- Claro! Da la casualidad que mi padre trabaja ahí.

- Pues mira que bien. Respecto a lo de que no lo hemos visto por aquí, es que se ve que hace cinco años o así se fueron a otro país porque se ve que el padre también quería hacer negocio por allí, ya que como sabes Konoha está fatal y pronto estallará una guerra.

- Y como sabes todo eso?

- Adivina quien tiene echo ya un libro de cuarenta páginas..

- Sakurita.

- Yes, como diría nuestro profe Deidara.

- Hablando de Dei-sensei, creo que tiene raíces inglesas, al ser rubio con ojos azules.

- Mira quien habló... Por cierto felicidades Naruto..

...

En la mansión de la familia Uchiha:

- Como te ha ido hijo?- preguntó Mikoto (madre de Sasuke)

- Como todos los días en todos los colegios de los países que me llevó papá. Bien.

- Seguro que has dejado a todos con la boca abierta con todo lo que sabes.

- Parece que estemos en primero de primaria. Fíjate que hoy me han preguntado el verbo " to be" y dos fracciones de niño de tres años...

- Es que mi hijo es muy inteligente. Sabes que? Tu padre me ha vuelto a reglar un viaje al Caribe.

- Al Caribe? Muy bien. " Cada vez la envía mas lejos.."

- Dice que vayas a su despacho. Quiere preguntarte algo.

Le dio la mochila a una de sus sirvientas y se encaminó al despacho que estaba en la tercera planta.

Subió la enorme escalera mirando los cuadros que había en la pared.

En casi todos salía él de niño junto con su hermano Itachi. El mas grande, era uno en el que estaba éste con el uniforme de graduación muy sonriente. Por fin consiguió licenciarse como profesor de historia y filosofía.

Llegó a una puerta muy grande. Picó.

- Si? – se escuchó tras la puerta

- Soy yo papá.

- Entra hijo.

Allí sentado en su sillón negro, un hombre moreno de uniforme de ejecutivo gris oscuro y el escudo ( el abanico rojo y blanco) en el hombro derecho. Jugueteaba con la cucharilla de su café.

- Como te ha ido hoy?

- Bien.

- Verás hijo, como acabamos de venir como aquel que dice y tu cumpleaños fue hace cuatro meses. Porque no invitas a tus amiguitos a venir a casa. Pondremos algo de picoteo y cuatro fantas y ya está.

- Papá, primero: hace dos meses que lo celebramos y segundo: No tengo amigos.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlos.

- Pero papá la ultima vez que lo celebramos, la casa parecía una guardería: niños corriendo de aquí para allá...niños saliendo de tu habitación...

- Claro allí es donde guardo las chucherías.

- Señor Uchiha, un chico rubio con ojos azules le aguarda- interrumpió uno de sus guardias.

- Hijo, puedes retirarte a estudiar. Ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión.

El rubio pasó.

Cuando se cruzó con él, Sasuke se quedó alucinado del parentesco con el Usuratocanchi que tenía ese hombre, pero no le hizo mucho caso y se marchó.

- Cierra la puerta Minato. Dime que es lo que quieres.

- Verá señor, necesito un avance de sueldo para poder comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a mi hijo.

A Fugaku se le dibujó una sonrisita maliciosa en los labios.

Se quitó la americana y se desabrochó parte de la camisa.

- Pues adelante Minato, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. No es nada nuevo...

...

Ya había calentado la cena de su padre al menos tres veces.

Comenzó a las nueve y media y eran casi las once de la noche.

- Pero donde estará papá? Hacía mucho tiempo que no tardaba tanto.

Derrotado y muerto de sueño decidió irse a la cama.

Se durmió.

Al cabo de dos horas se despertó. Escuchó la puerta de casa.

Se asomó por el mini pasillo y vio a su padre:

- Papá por que as tardado tanto?

- Mi jefe me ha pedido si me podía quedar a acabar el mortero.

- Pero sabes la hora que es?

- Si! Las dos de la madrugada. Ostia! Tengo cuatro horas para dormir.

Se quitó el uniforme (el típico mono azul marino) y se quedó en boxer.

El pequeño se fijó en las marcas que tenía su padre en la espalda y parte de los muslos.

- Papá que te a pasado?

- Nada hijo, la obra, es lo que tiene. Entiendes porque te obligo a estudiar? No quiero que seas como yo. Quiero que trabajes de abogado, de medico... algo fuerte. Por cierto Narutito felicidades!

Le dio un paquete envuelto de un color rojo con un lazo dorado.

- Pero si decías que este mes no te iba bien...

- Pero es cumpleaños de mi hijo, lo que mas quiero en la vida y no se merece pasar sin algún regalo Ábrelo.

El pequeño lo abrió.

Era un i-pod.

- Gracias papá!- le dio un abrazo

- Se que hace bastante querías uno. Ahora ya lo tienes. Vamos a dormir! Que mañana es día de colegio!

El niño obedeció y en cuestión de cinco minutos ya estaba en la cama.

Le hacía mucha ilusión su nuevo regalo, pero no se durmió pensando en el, sino en cierto moreno desaborío.

Continuará….

* * *

…

Bueno pues esto es todo, creéis que se merece algún reviw?

Estaré encantada de que opinéis, igualmente para lo bueno que para lo malo.

Y si pensáis en algo que pueda valer para este fic, también quiero que me lo digáis!

Muchas gracias Setsuna GW, cuando leí tu reviw, aquel día estuve en una nube ;)

Besos a todos!


	3. Pensamientos impuros

Hola wapis! Aquí os traigo el 2º capítulo, espero que os guste!

Antes de empezar a leer, agradecerle a Anake Chan, Tsuki no taiyo y Setsuna sus reviws y a toda aquella gente que me a puesto en sus favoritos o que simplemente se lo leen.

Muchas gracias!

**

* * *

**

** Cap: 2 Pensamientos impuros **

Se lavó la cara en la pica de los lavabos del colegio.

Por algún motivo estaba sudoroso y nervioso. No sabía como cojones había aparecido allí.

No recordaba ni con quien había ido, ni la clase que estarían impartiendo, ni que hora era, nada...

Se miró en el espejo, tenía los ojos hinchados, quizá no había dormido esa noche.

En los labios restos de un color carmín y en el cuello un rodal de polvo blanco.

-" Pero que es esto? Es que a noche me disfrazaron de payaso?"- pensó mientras cogía un trozo de papel y se limpiaba el rostro.

Decidió salir del lavabo. Fuera no había ni un alma. Se acercó a las ventanas, el sol apretaba con fuerza y se escuchaba alguna que otra cigarra cantar.

Dedució que debía ser verano. Hacía un calor de muerte.

Se dirigió a la sala de profesores. Quizá allí encontraría a alguien que le explicara que estaba pasando y donde estaban los demás, pero nada, no había nadie.

Aprovechó para sacarse una botella de agua fría de la máquina de cafés. Y por que no? Buscaría a ver si encontraba algún resultado de examen para copiar, o algo mejor, el expediente del moreno.

Bebió un trago largo de agua, pues tenía la garganta bastante seca.

Buscó el dicho expediente, pero no hubo éxito. ¿Pero por que tenía que entretenerse en buscar esas cosas? A él no le importaba la vida de su compañero de asiento. O si?...

Rebuscó en su bolsillo y mierda! Su i- pod nuevo no estaba. Seguro que se lo había dejado en clase. Corrió hacia allí, abrió la puerta y miró hacia su pupitre. Respiró aliviado al ver que estaba encima de éste. No podía permitirse perderlo, ya que su padre había trabajado mucho para poder comprárselo.

Pero por "suerte" o por desgracia unas manos blanquecinas cogieron el preciado objeto.

- S-Sasuke..

Efectivamente, ahí se encontraba el moreno desaborío.

- Sasuke dame el i- pod por favor – optó por pedírselo educadamente.

El mayor ni se inmutó.

- Sasuke el i- pod...

Seguía sin decir ni hacer nada. Naruto se impacientaba:

- Sasuke teme! Te lo estoy pidiendo educadamente y tú ni así!

Parece que alzar el tono de voz dio resultado. El Uchiha se levantó de su sitio.

- No crees que hace mucho calor Naruto?

Con un gesto rápido y chulesco se quitó la camisa.

La ostia! El menor estaba flipando. Estaba sumergido en los abdominales del otro, que para tener una corta edad, estaban bien definidos.

- " Que coño hago yo fijándome tanto"?- pensó éste retrocediendo hacia detrás.

El otro avanzó hacia él.

- Naruto acaso piensas que no te veo cuando me miras de reojo? Cuando me buscas en todos los rincones? Incluso te escucho cuando piensas en mi...

El rubio se paró en seco cuando notó la pared en su espalda, miró a su alrededor. No podía pedir ayuda porque las únicas personas que existían en aquel edificio, eran ellos. Estaba un poco asustado, pero muy en su interior existía un punto que hasta le gustaba.

- ...Y cuando piensas en mi, noto que empiezas a mojarte, a excitarte..Hay algo en tu cuerpo que despierta y está situado entre tus piernas. Vaya! Como ahora...

El de los ojos azules, miró hacia esa extremidad de su anatomía. Efectivamente su miembro viril estaba despertando.

Hizo una mueca de mal estar, ya que sus pantalones comenzaban a apretarle.

Sasuke puso sus brazos en la pared de manera que le permitiera rodear al rubio. No tenía escapatoria. ( N/A:Que mala soy describiendo acciones!).

- Q-que quieres de mi Sasuke?

- Lo quiero todo: Quiero tu ojos, quiero tus cejas, tu nariz, tu boca, tus mejillas sonrojadas, hasta la espinilla que tienes... Quiero tu cuerpo.

El que lo quería todo empezó a quitarle la camiseta al otro.

Sonrió al ver lo "poquilla cosa que era". ( Naruto era muy vago para hacer ejercicio).

El último simplemente estaba como ido, no ponía resistencia.

Las manos del moreno bajaron hasta encontrarse con la correa de su compañero. La quitaba con desespero.

- Sasuke por que?..

- Por que? Porque eres el único en todo el mundo que me pone cachondo...

El mayor paró un instante para ver a su compañero.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos azules entrecerrados, su boquita entreabierta pedían a gritos que unos labios se apoderasen de ella.

Así que el moreno hizo caso a su instinto y besó a Naruto.

Éste no podía describir lo que sentía, su sangre hervía a cada segundo que se profundizaba ese beso, que pasó a ser un morreo, pues sus lenguas ya se habían encontrado y luchaban dentro de sus bocas.

El rubio sintió como un líquido tibio bajaba por sus piernas, pues él era primerizo en esas cosas y no estaba acostumbrado.

Sasuke rió divertido.

- Y eso que ni me a dado tiempo de tocarte...

...

Despertó sofocado y sudoroso, sin mencionar el manchurrón que tenía en el vientre.

Seguidamente sonó el primer despertador. Las siete y veinticinco. Era la primera vez que se despertaba antes de lo previsto, pues era dormilón, cosa que heredó de su madre.

Se quedó pensando en lo que había soñado.

- " Pero que es lo que acabo de soñar? Lo que mas me jode es que e debido de disfrutar como un indio"

Se tocó el pantalón del pijama, estaba húmedo.

No era la primera vez que le ocurría eso, pues ya había soñado con su amigo Gaara en anteriores veces, pero con éste nunca llegó a disfrutar y menos a eyacular.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sonó el segundo despertador, (tenía la música de psicosis) y al lado una notita: "Buenos días hijo! Que tal estas? Te he cambiado la música del despertador, así te despertarás de un tirón ejejej Por cierto esta noche cuando llegue me tienes que explicar quien es ese Sasuke que gritabas en sueños! Si es alguien que se está metiendo contigo me lo dices que tu padre va para allá y le zurra a ostias! Pero yo diría que es al contrario, ya que emitías como gemiditos... No se porque me da que el que estrenará los condones serás..".

- Calla papá! Hay que ver este hombre como me tiene que sacar los colores de buena mañana..

Se quitó los pantalones y los puso en el cesto de la ropa sucia, con un poco de suerte lo había pillado boca arriba y no había manchado las sabanas.

Se dirigió al baño.

Se miró al espejo. Mierda! Ahora le había salido un granito, ( mejor dicho un granazo) a un lado de la nariz y encima tenía pus.

Optó por reventárselo.

Al lado de la pica, situado al lado del jabón para manos, otra notita: " Mientras te estaba cambiando el reloj me e fijado que te a salido un grano. No se te ocurra reventártelo que te dejará marca, aunque existe un mito sobre esos granos: Se dice que cuando te sale uno de esos es que te has pajeado hasta la muerte..."

- Papá! Increíble! Y ahora que? Parezco el tonto del bote-bayo!

Levantó la tapa del váter para orinar y se encontró otro papel: " Hijito cuando orines, estaría súper agradecido de que limpiaras los restos de pis que dejas. Hasta en eso te tienes que parecer a tu padre. A mi nunca se me ha dado bien acertar en la diana..."

- " Vaya entonces ya sé de quien heredé la puntería. De los Namikaze."

Se puso el uniforme de gimnasia, ( consistía en unos pantalones cortos oscuros y una camiseta blanca básica de manga corta) ya que era la primera clase que le tocaba, se peinó sin matarse mucho y se dirigió al comedor, allí le aguardaba un enorme bocadillo de jamón de pata negra con tomate ( N/a: Muy español señors jejejej) y un baso grande de leche con Cola Cao y otra de las famosas notitas de Minato: " Antes de nada hijito, ves la cámara de grabar que hay al lado del baso? Me imagino que responderás que sí, pues quiero que empieces a grabarte porque seguro que no te esperabas el jamón, me ha costado un ojo de la cara, pero para mi, ver como mi niño se lo pasa bomba comiendo algo nuevo, no tiene precio. Hazle ese favor a papi. Ah! Vigila de que cierto gordete no se cuele por la ventana, que el otro día cuando hice aquel bizcocho de chocolate, lo dejé en la mesa porque me entraron ganas de ir al lavabo y cuando regresé ya no estaba.."

- Seguro que habla de Chouji, está apañado este chaval y ayer me comentaron que se había puesto a dieta...

Terminó de desayunar y apagó la cámara. Cogió su mochila y su i-pod se puso el calzado deportivo.

- Vaya! Papá se ha dejado el tupperware de la comida, normal con el ajetreo que lía en escribir notitas... Cuando salga del cole me pasaré a entregárselo.

Miró su reloj de muñeca: Las ocho. Le daba tiempo de sobras a llegar, puso la radio del aparato de música ( como no tenía ordenador, no tenía música bajada)y salió de su casa tranquilamente.

Radio: Buenos días Konoha, son exactamente las ocho y cinco minutos de la mañana, se espera que luzca el sol todo el día, aunque por la tarde se esperan nubes y claros provenientes del sur del archipiélago japonés.

Dicho el tiempo, os dejamos con " Loca de Shakira" que la disfrutéis!

Estupendo! Si hay algún genero de música que le encantaba, ese era sin duda el latino.

Empezó a moverse ( bailar) disimuladamente. Aunque había gente, al rubio le daba igual, ya que las canciones de Shakira le ponía de buen humor.

De repente lo empujaron contra una pared, se dio en la nariz y le empezó a sangrar.

Se volteó:

- Pero que?

Dos tíos vestidos con una capa negra con nubes rojas, cosa que le recordaba al bolígrafo de su profesor Deidara, esperaron a que se fuera la poca de gente que pasaba por allí y comenzaron a intimidarlo.

Uno llevaba una especie de careta que le cubría todo el rostro menos un ojo, era moreno y el otro se le caracterizaba porque llevaba una especie de oz y tenía el pelo gris y los ojos amatista, con el rostro totalmente descubierto claro.

- Pero que es lo que veo aquí Madara?- se dirigió el de la oz al de la careta- Un i-pod de cinco GB. Cuanto crees que sacaremos por eso?

- No lo se Hiddan, quizá doscientos yenes o mas... ( N/A: Me lo invento porque no tengo ni idea de lo que vale el yen)

- Dejadme en paz!- gritó Naruto

- Pero mira como se pone el nene de gallito- dijo el del pelo gris quitándole el aparato musical- Regístrale la mochila a ver si tiene algo de pasta.

El otro empezó su labor, le arrebató la mochila, la abrió y la volcó haciendo que cayeran todos los libros.

- No hay nada Hiddan. Este está mas pobre que nosotros.

- Para ser pobre tiene un i-pod muy chulo, nos lo quedaremos igualmente.

- No!- Naruto se abalanzó contra éste último, que con una mano le sujetó la frente y lo paró en seco- Devuélvemelo! A mi padre le a costado mucho! Es mío!.

- Patalea todo lo que quieras niñato, que con un dedo te rompo la cara.

- Hiddan vámonos empieza a venir gente..

El de los ojos amatista soltó al niño:

- Tienes suerte mocoso, pero no creas que esto se va a quedar así..

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían desaparecido.

Naruto se quedó en lapsus, de rodillas junto a ese mar de libros y lápices que yacían revueltos por el suelo.

De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

- Joder! Y ahora que voy a hacer? No puedo decirle a papá que me han robado su regalo...Con lo mucho que trabaja para darme un futuro mejor...

Recogió lo que había por el suelo. Ya pensaría mas tarde que excusa le diría a su padre y se marchó de ahí. Se consoló pensando que al menos no habían llegado a pegarle.

Llegó a la puerta del instituto, miró antes de entrar, ya que el otro día había tenido un incidente con cierta persona por ir como los locos y sin mirar.

No había nadie.

Se dirigió al polideportivo, que se encontraba detrás del edificio principal.

- Dios! Colega as llegado puntual!- celebró Gaara, que al ver la cara de tristeza de su amigo bajó la excitación- Te pasa algo tío?

Dudó un poco si contarle o no que lo habían robado, pero su orgullo ganó la partida.

- Q- Que va! Es que anoche no dormí muy bien...

- Ya veo- interrumpió- Te estuviste haciendo una paja?

- G- Gaara-ttebayo!

- Lo digo por el grano que te a salido jejeje! Esos son pajeros

- Anda! Me acuerdo que el año pasado te salió uno a ti y de los gordos.

- Yo no me escondo Naruto, es algo natural a nuestra edad. Lo que no entiendo es como no me a salido uno ya porque con las sesiones que me pego casi cada noche..

- Por favor Gaara! No me cuentes tus intimidades!

- Uy! Perdóneme señor reverendo...- voz sarcástica.

De repente un hombre moreno, vestido de verde apareció ante los alumnos.

Todos se quedaron mirando sus " increíbles" cejas.

- Buenos días juventud! Me encanta veros llenos de vitalidad a las ocho y media de la mañana!

Todos hacían una cara de zombis que flipaban, menos otro chavalillo, que casualmente era la copia de ese profesor. (N/A: Anda que no jode la gimnasia a primera hora de la mañana, lo digo por experiencia, en mis años mozos cuando iba al instituto...)

- Me llamo Gui y soy vuestro profesor de gimnasia. Mientras hacéis cuatro estiramientos, iré pasando lista.

- Naruto te pones conmigo?-

- Claro Gaara, que estiramientos hacemos?

- Mmm no se.. por ejemplo túmbate y yo te elevo las piernas y luego me lo haces a mi.

Antes de tumbarse, el rubio le echó una miradita a Sakura, le quedaban tan monos los pantalones cortitos rojos ( las niñas lo llevaban colorado) que se sonrojó un poco.

El profesor comenzó a recitar:

- Nara Shikamaru

- Presente

- Yamanaka Ino

- Aquí

- Gaara – levantó la mano.

- Akimichi Chouji

- Estoy aquí! Pero me puede llamar " Cheetos" ( N/A: Aquí en España es una marca de patatas)

El profe hizo una mueca como diciendo " lo que tu digas".

- Rock Lee

- Presente Gui-sensei, preparado para toda condición física que usted proponga! Siempre con energía, ilusión y amor!

- Claro que si! Ese es el espíritu que quiero ver en esta clase!

- Uzumaki Naruto

- Si

- Haruno Sakura

Presente!

- Inuzuka Kiba

- Aquí- acompañado de un ladrido.

- Uchiha Sasuke

Silencio total...

Ostia! Es verdad, Naruto estaba tan sumergido en los pensamientos de lo que le había pasado antes de llegar, que se olvidó totalmente del moreno.

- Uchiha Sasuke!

- Aquí! – dijo el dueño de ese nombre entrando sofocado por la puerta del polideportivo.

- Llegas tarde Sasuke, la próxima vez te pondré una falta.

- Gomen sensei. No volverá a pasar.

Pronto empezaron las especulaciones:

- Que raro...Sasuke jamás llegaría tarde a una clase- susurró Sakura a Ino

- Le ha debido pasar algo gordo

- Que extraño Chouji el Uchiha llegando tarde.. - dijo Shikamaru estirando un brazo- De Naruto estamos acostumbrados, pero de él...

- Se habrá entretenido comiéndose una napolitana de chocolate.

- Pero Chouji! No todo el mundo es tan glotón como tú.

- Y a mucha honra Shikamaru!

- Pero no te habías puesto a dieta?

- Claro, esta mañana en vez de comerme cinco bollos, me comí cuatro y medio.

- Claro ya decía yo que estabas demasiado borde cuando te fui a recoger antes.. Y esa bolsa de patas tamaño xxl?

- No se de que me estás hablando..- disimulando.

El mas delgado suspiró y lo dejó como imposible.

- Bueno juventud como ya habéis estirado bastante. Haremos el test de velocidad.

Todos se pusieron en fila.

El primero fue Shikamaru.

- Cuando toque el silbato vendrás corriendo hacia mi lo mas rápido que puedas!- gritó el profe situado a 50 metros de sus alumnos.

Sonó el pito:

El de la coleta corrió hasta la meta. El de los cejones paró el cronómetro.

- Mm no está mal Shikamaru, 1.50 segundos. Estás en forma.

El siguiente era Chouji.

- Bueno ahora veras... hasta el año que viene...- susrró Gaara a Naruto.

Sonó el pitido:

Pasó un cuarto de hora...

- Estupendo Chouji! Empezaba a pensar que jamás llegarías!- dijo el sensei apuntando el resultado en su cuaderno.

Los otros empezaron a reírse.

El gordete comenzó a sollozar.

- Callaos! Al menos lo ha intentado y no se a rendido! Eso es lo mas importante!- chilló Shikamaru, pues el gordito era su mejor amigo y no permitiría que se siguieran burlando.

- Gracias – dijo Chouji secándose una lágrima.

- Para que están los amigos?- le guiñó el ojo.

- Siguiente!

Y- o- dijo Sasuke súper tranquilo.

Se puso en la línea de salida y el silbato hizo su función.

La peña estaba alucinando, ni un segundo había tardado el moreno en cruzar la meta.

Gui no se explicaba lo que había sucedido. Como podía ser tan veloz un chiquito de quince años?

La chicas empezaron a vitorearlo y a aplaudir.

El que iba a continuación era Naruto.

- " Yo también puedo ser muy veloz!"- pensó el rubio.

Se repitió la misma escena que los anteriores, pero con la única diferencia que éste se tropezó con una piedrecita y calló al suelo dándose en los morros.

Mierda! Se rompió un trocito de diente.

El pelirrojo corrió a socorrer a su amigo que le salía sangre de la boca.

- Mierda Naruto estás bien?

- Puta piedra- logró decir- mira que ha corrido gente y me tiene que tocar a mi.

- Gui- sensei me das permiso para llevar a Naruto a la enfermería?

- No Gaara, tu aún no as echo la prueba, que lo lleve Sasuke.

Sauke se acercó para levantar al rubio, Gaara le lanzó una mirada congelada al Uchiha.

Éste se lo llevó del brazo. Se dirigían al lugar mencionado antes.

- Mira que eres dobe Naruto, mira que tropezarte con una piedrecita tan pequeña..

- Sasuke teme! Si me vas a estar insultando prefiero ir yo solo. Au!- se quejaba del dolor- Y esa herida que tienes en el brazo?.

- Esto? No es nada.

- Pero tiene un aspecto feo, se nota que es un corte profundo...

- No es nada Usuratonkachi! Deja de preguntar!

- Encima que me preocupo, tú tan desaborío como siempre. Anda y que te jodan!

Llegaron a la enfermería.

- Vaya Naruto ya estabas tardando en caerte- dijo la enfermera – Llevas cuatro años visitándome, me echabas de menos?

- Kurenai- san cuanto tiempo! Jeje

- A ver déjame mirar..

- Se a caído al suelo y se ha dado en la boca.- explicó el moreno.

Kurenai comenzó a manipular la boca del rubio, que rabiaba de dolor.

- Suerte que no te has mordido la lengua. No te preocupes Naruto, te limpiaré un poco la herida que tienes en la comisura de los labios y ya está.

Empapó un algodoncito en agua oxigenada y lo cogió con dos palitos. Se dispuso a limpiarle la herida, cuando apareció otro niño llorando a lágrima viva, que estaba mas grave que él.

- Sasuke límpiale tú la herida, que voy a atender al otro niño.

Como habían dos salas, cerró la cortina que las separaba.

- Vamos a ver..- Cogió el algodoncito y se acercó al menor, que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Sus cuerpos se estaban rozando.

- "Que bien huele-ttebayo.."- pensó Naruto.

Sasuke se había echado el perfume de "Ultraviolet de Paco Ravenne" (N/A: Me encanta!)

El moreno estaba súper concentrado en su labor, el otro ya estaba perdido en lo que había soñado aquella noche. Comenzó a sudar.

- Pero dobe! Porque coño sudas ahora?

- Hace calor...

- Y que lo digas- se desabrochó un botón de la camisa.

Ostia! Así empezaba el sueño y mira como acabó la cosa...

De repente el moreno se abalanzó y le dio un beso en los labios, con su lengua comenzó a lamerle la herida.

El ojiazul no podía creérselo, le estaba gustando, cerró los ojos para intensificar el beso y le agarró de la cintura.

- Dobe! Dobe! Que porque coño sudas? Y porque coño me coges de la cintura? Que corra el aire!

El otro salió de su alucinación.

Era una alucinación.

- Teme! – pensó algo rápido- pensaba que me caía.

- Ya tienes la herida limpia.

La enfermera les dio un informe para que se lo llevaran al profe. Se marcharon del lugar.

- Por cierto Usuratonkachi pareces una bruja.

- Como?

- El granazo ese tan feo que te a salido. Entre el grano,la herida de la boca y el diente roto podrías hacerle sombra hasta al mismísimo Cristiano Ronaldo .

- Calla! teme imbécil !

Le dieron el informe a Gui:

- Vaya Naruto como estás?

- No era nada sensei.

- No era nada pero gritabas como una nena- interrumpió el moreno.

Apareció Gaara de detrás de Sasuke, dándole a éste un golpecito que justo fue a parar en la raja de su brazo.

El Uchiha hizo una mueca de dolor disimulada.

- Naruto al final que?

- Nada Gaara una pupilla de nada. Lo único jodido es el diente.

- Bueno no te preocupes. Te vienes al vestuario?

- Si, me lavaré un poco y me echaré colonia. Apesto a sudor y sangre.

Tocaron las diez de la mañana, todos estaban en sus respectivos pupitres.

- Kiba que toca ahora?- preguntó Ino sacando sus cuadernos.

El de los colmillos miró los horarios.

- Que asco história.

- Buf! Que aburrimiento.

- Es una de las asignaturas mas aburridas del mundo- dijo Lee.

- Con que es una de las asignaturas mas aburridas del mundo...

Se escuchó una voz que provenía de la puerta.

- Es Itachi- Sensei!

- No me gastes el nombre cejones! Sentaos todos!

Por algún motivo Sasuke no paraba de mirar por la ventana y se notaba un poco nervioso.

- Hola – dejó su cartera en la mesa, que misteriosamente era negra con nubes rojas- Me llamo Itachi..

- "Que no diga el apellido"- pensó el moreno.

El sensei siguió:

-... Itachi Uchiha y soy vuestro nuevo profesor de historia y filosofía. ( N/A: Dos asignaturas cojonudamente divertidas..)

Toda la juventud allí reunida miraba hacia Sasuke.

- Sois hermanos?- preguntó Sakura

El ojinegro asintió con la cabeza.

- Joder! Voy a hacer un club de fans a vuestros padres! Os han hecho perfectos!

- Apúntame como primera socia!- esta era Ino.

Las chicas empezaron a alborotarse.

- Chicas.. vamos.. que vamos a empezar la clase...

No le hacían caso.

- Chicas! Es que no me estáis escuchando? Vamos a empezar la clase!

Este nuevo profesor tenía el carácter parecido al de Iruka: Era muy majo, hasta que le buscaban las cosquillas.

- Bien, bienvenidos una vez mas a vuestro último curso del instituto, todos los profesores esperamos mucho de vosotros, alguno sabe ya a que se va a dedicar en un futuro?

Shikamaru levantó la mano:

- Aunque no lo tengo muy claro, me gustaría montar mi propia consulta anti estrés, ayudaría a la gente a ir mas tranquila por la vida.

- Muy bien Shikamaru, me parece increíble, en pleno siglo veinti uno, encuentro que la gente va bastante de culo. Otro.

- Yo quisiera estudiar psicología canina! Me apasionan los perros!- gritó Kiba

- Ya te veo, con esos colmillos..

Le llegó el turno a Sakura:

- Yo ya soy lo que quiero... pero me haría falta un danna para que me mantuviera..- miró a Sasuke, el cual estaba con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

- Yo quiero estudiar para nutricionista!- este era Chouji.

Todos se le quedaron mirando como diciendo " Sigue soñando..."

- Naruto y tu?- preguntó Itachi al ver que no levantaba la mano.

- Aún no lo se.. Me temo que trabajaré de lo que sea, ya que debo ayudar a traer dinero a casa, mi padre ya tiene una edad y no tengo mas familiares, pero a él le haría ilusión que fuera abogado o medico...

- Bueno, no temas aún falta mucho curso por delante y los profesores te ayudaremos a elegir- le guiñó el ojo- y tu Sasuke?

- Actor porno..- todo el mundo se giró alucinado.

- C-Como dices nii-san? digo Sasuke ( recordó que tenía que tratar a su hermano como un alumno mas)

- Es broma, no tengo mas remedio que estudiar empresariales/ económicas porque seguro heredaré la empresa de mi padre, ya que alguien se negó antes...- miró a Itachi un tanto cabreado.

Pero como puede ser que Sasuke dijera esas cosas? Con la imagen de serio que tenía? Era de aquellas personas desaborías que a veces te sorprendían.

- Bueno alumnos, dicho esto, abrid el libro por la página cuatro. Lee, Gaara.

Cuando terminó de leer, el profesor hizo preguntas:

- Kiba sobre lo que acaba de leer tu compañero, que me sabes decir de la edad moderna?

- Mmmm pues...que se empezaron a llevar los m- p3 y los pantalones cortos...

- Ino?

- Pasa palabra...

- Sasuke, lo sabes tu?

- Que es un periodo compreso entre la edad media y la edad contemporánea, el hecho que marca esta edad, es el descubrimiento de América, los hechos que la caracterizan son las expediciones marítimas y los descubrimientos geográficos, te digo mas?.

( N/A: No os lo creeréis pero estoy aquí con los libros de cuando iba al instituto.. Que recuerdos! ^^)

- No hace falta, con eso me vale! Muy bien Uchiha! Se nota que asimilas los conceptos.

Y así fue transcurriendo la clase hasta que sonó el pito del recreo.

...

En la sala de profesores:

- Ostia! Acabo de hacer tres clases y ya estoy reventado- dijo Itachi dejándose caer en su silla.

- Pues yo tengo que corregir unos controles de pre- evaluación que di ayer al alumnado...- contestó Deidara sacándose un cortado de la máquina.

- Cuantas clases te quedan?

- Dos y la ultima, la mas difícil, 4º B, pero de donde vienen esos niños? No saben ni zorra. El único que sabe del tema es tu hermano.

- A ver, se pasa estudiando casi todo el tiempo y encima mi padre le pide mas.

- Por eso te marchaste de casa y estas con nosotros los Akatsuki?

- Si, vivir con ese hombre es como estar en el mismo infierno, yo quisiera estar mas tiempo con mi nii-san, pero no puedo volver por allí... No desde aquella vez...

Deidara se dirigió hacia su amigo y le dio golpecitos en el hombro para animarlo y dijo:

- Vamos no te preocupes Ita- kun! Ya verás como las cosas se arreglaran.

- Gracias Dei- kun! Siempre me acabas animando.

El último lo cogió de las manos y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

- I-Itachi...- el rubio se sonrojó

- Deidara...yo..

- Ay dios! No gano para disgustos!- interrumpió Gui entrando por la puerta– Esta mañana se me a caído un niño!

Los otros dos se soltaron de la mano rápidamente.

- Que pasó Gui- san?- preguntó el moreno

- Naruto, lo conocéis?

- Y quien no? Ése el que me ha sacado un cero patatero en mi pre-evaluación de inglés.

- En mi clase de historia estaba "apagado o fuera de cobertura" junto con Shikamaru.

- Pues ese, esta mañana se a tropezado con una piedrecita y se me a hecho polvo en la boca, seguro que mañana me vendrá el padre a reclamar...

- Eso es lo que pasa por ser el profe de gimnasia!

- Mira quien habla, el profe de historia, una asignatura aburrida y ya ni te cuento filosofía...Con el amor y la pasión que pongo yo para que los jóvenes hagan deporte y mira luego...

El Uchiha miró su reloj.

- Uy! Hace diez minutos que a empezado el recreo y me toca vigilarlo. Con permiso voy pasando. Ah! Dei-Kun tomamos unas cervezas después?

- Por mi estupendo!

- Cuanto compañerismo que hay...- dijo Gui algo molesto y excluido.

- Vamos Gui-kun no te quejes que la semana pasada te invitamos a la casa de te y te pagamos a tres geishas para que te bailaran con abanicos.

- Dios! Vaya fiesta nos pegamos! Regresé a casa arrastrándome por el suelo, es que no me tenía en pie.. Hay que repetir!

- Claro! Para otro fin de semana.

...

- Vamos Naruto chuta ya!- gritó un Neji ( el de los ojos raros, que decía Minato) bastante excitado, pues no le gustaba perder a ningún juego.

Naruto chutó y mandó la pelota fuera del campo.

- Joder Naruto! Esta es la ultima vez que juegas en mi equipo!

- Neji! No te pongas así que es un puto juego!

- Pero si es que eres muy torpe! Íbamos ganando y ya la has cagado!

Cerca de allí, Sasuke se encontraba sentado debajo de su árbol leyendo un libro con sus fans ( Sakura, Ino...) acechándole por cada rincón.

El Uchiha era un caballero, porque ganas de mandarlas a la mierda tenía un rato, pero se contenía ya que le pesaba mucho su apellido.

- Que lees?- preguntó una voz.

Sasuke salió de su mundo:

- Ah.. nii-san...leo como Cristóbal Colón descubrió América.

- En serio? Porque llevo dos minutos mirándote y no pierdes detalle mirándole el culo a cierto rubito...

- Calla! Yo no soy un maricón como tu!

- Oye! Y a mucha honra. Yo no me escondo, a mi me gustan los hombres.

- Pues yo no soy de tu acera! O como digáis vosotros!

- Vale vale! No e venido a discutir. Solo quiero saber como estás, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo.

- Muy bien, gracias. Pero permíteme recordarte que fuiste tu quien se marchó de casa.

- Ya lo se, sabes lo que me hizo papá y tu todavía no me perdonas por haberme ido?

- Me dejaste Itachi... Sabiendo como es...

- No te ha tocado verdad?

- No...

- Y no lo hará, porque a ti te quiere y te considera el único heredero de la empresa...

De repente una pelota de fútbol le dio en la cabeza al menor.

- S-Sasuke! Perdóna-ttebayo!

- Has sido tú dobe?

.- .. Me das la pelota?

- He preguntado si has sido tu.

- La pelota...está mal hinchada y...

- Idiota! Si es que eres muy torpe! Usuratonkachi!

- Jejeje! " Se parecen a mi y a Deidara cuando nos conocimos..."- pensó el sensei.

- ...Y partiendo de la frase, el sujeto es, " la mujer" y el predicado es " tiene un orgasmo". Alguna pregunta?

Nadie.

- Bien Gaara sal a decirme cual es el sujeto, el verbo y el predicado, de la siguiente frase: "Los niños tienen sueños húmedos".

Gaara salió a la pizarra y escribió la frase, ya que estaban en la clase de literatura y el sensei era Jiraya. ( N/A:Quien si no a judgar por sus frases)

Era bastante estricto, ordenaba que las niñas se sentaran en los pupitres de delante y no cruzasen las piernas.

- El sujeto son "los niños", el verbo "tienen" y el predicado "sueños húmedos"... Sensei?

Jiraya estaba entretenido mirando con su periscopio al edificio del frente del colegio, que daba la casualidad ( o no?) que era un centro de estética para mujeres.

- Sensei!

El hombre salió de sus pensamientos.

- Em.. si muy bien Gaara, ahora os daré una hoja donde hay diferentes frases y tendréis que hacer lo mismo que en la pizarra. Naruto reparte.

Cuando ya las hubo repartido, Shikamaru habló:

- Pero sensei aquí dice que también hallemos la silaba, el diftongo y el hiato y eso no nos lo has explicado.

- En la pagina trenta y nueve, lo explica, yo tengo cosas que hacer. Te la lees y lo que no entiendas se lo preguntas a Sasuke, que seguro que él lo entiende.

El viejo se sentó en su silla y sacó una revista Konoha´s Interviú y empezó a ojearla.

En cuestión de dos minutos, un gran charco de babas apareció al lado de él, pues en portada salía una antigua concursante del "Gran hermano de Konoha" que le encantaba al viejo, pero sabía que no podía abusar de aquellas revistas, ya que ahora era " medio marido" de la gran Tsunade y si le pillaba con ellas, podría llegar la sangre al río.

Naruto no paraba de mirar la hora. Debía llevarle a su padre la comida, ya que faltaba media hora para que hiciera un descanso para comer.

Llegó la una y media del mediodía y el final de las clases.

El rubio terminó de recoger sus cuadernos, se despidió de Gaara y salió pitando de allí, pues su prioridad ahora mismo era su padre.

Se dirigió a las afueras de la villa, se detuvo en el camino principal y allí divisó que se estaba construyendo un enorme caserío.

- Perdone, está Minato Namikaze?- preguntó a un grupo de hombres sentados en un merendero.

- Hola chico, está dentro de la casa, acabando unas cosillas.

- Gracias, por cierto que aproveche!

Entró en el edificio, por dentro estaba en ruinas, pronto escuchó unos martillazos que provenían de la sala de al lado. Se dirigió a ella, iba a entrar cuando de repente escuchó un hombre que hablaba:

- Bien Minato, arrancaremos este suelo y pondremos unas racholas mas oscuras.

- Está bien señor Uchiha.

- Llámame por mi nombre, o es que aún no me tienes confianza?

- " Señor Uchiha? A quien me recuerda ese apellido?"- pensó Naruto.

Minato se arrodilló dándole la espalda a su jefe y comenzó a arrancar el suelo.

El moreno lo abrazó por detrás. El rubio se estremecía, ya que sentía el aliento del otro recorrer parte de su cuello.

- Señor Fugaku, deténgase por favor. Si no termino esto, no podré estar en casa para cenar y ver a mi hijo.

- Yo soy tu jefe y soy yo quien decide a que hora descansas y a que hora te vas- le mordió el cuello y le metió la mano dentro del mono, donde se encontró con su pezón, jugueteaba con él.

- Minato... sabes que aún me debes la mitad de ese i-pod...

- Papá!

Fugaku se levantó rápido.

- Pero que haces aquí Naruto?

- Te olvidaste la comida en casa, venía a traértela.

- Muchas gracias hijo, pero no tenías que haberte molestado.

- Vaya Minato, hoy es tu día de suerte. Vete a casa con tu hijo, esta tarde te doy fiesta.

Se acercó al rubio menor y le pellizcó las mejillas.

- Que mono eres chico! En el colegio todas las chicas te estarán rondando.

- No se crea, no tengo tanta suerte...

- Naruto- dijo Minato – Es hora de irnos, si no se enfriará la comida..

Fugaku examinaba a Naruto: Un colegial de quince años, de cabellos rubios enredados, cejas perfectas, ojos increíblemente bellos que recordaban el mar de una tarde de verano, nariz chata, labios carnosos, divertidas rayitas en sus mejillas sonrojadas, cuerpo delgado y de altura media...

- Naruto vámonos ya- ordenó su padre mirando a su jefe, éste estaba como sumergido en otro mundo, otro mundo que él sabía perfectamente lo que había.

- Con permiso señor Uchiha

Cogió a su hijo del brazo y salieron del edificio sin perder tiempo.

- Hijo, cuantas veces te he dicho que no vengas a mi trabajo?

- Es que te dejaste la comida y..

- No vuelvas a hacerlo!

- Lo siento...pero ese hombre y tu..

- No a pasado nada hijo.

- Pero vi que...

Por cierto donde está tu i-pod?- cambió de conversación.- pensé que vendrías con ellos puestos..

- P-pues... lo cierto es que.. me los e dejado en el colegio, en mi taquilla.

- Ah.. ya me temía que lo habías perdido o que te lo habían robado... que mal pensado soy..

- Jjejeje! Pero que dices papá! " Si supieras.."

- Bueno hijito te grabaste al final?

- Sí! El bocadillo estaba buenísimo! Pero no quiero que compres mas, no podemos permitírnoslo, el sueldo no te llega y no quiero que rompas mas tu hucha.

- Pero si tu estás contento, yo también, si no monto el gimnasio hoy, ya lo montaré mañana, tu eres lo mas importante cariño.

- Pero tu sueño es montar un gimnasio y enseñar a niños técnicas ninja y cada vez lo tienes mas cerca, no quiero que por mi culpa se retrase, llevas ahorrando desde que tenías dieciséis años.

- AH! Pero que es esa herida que tienes en el labio? Y ese diente roto? Te ha pegado alguien?

- No papá.. verás es que esta mañana me he caído en clase de gimnasia.

- Seguro? Y ese Sasuke que gritabas en sueños?

Naruto se sonrojó, en un momento le pasó por la cabeza todo lo soñado aquella noche y cuando se lo imaginó besándolo en la enfermería.

- P-pues.. es un amigo papá.

- Gemías hijito..

- No! Es que.. es que...

- No soy tonto... acaso crees que no vi el manchurrón de tu vientre.- Suspiró- Mi hijo se hace mayor...

Hablando y hablando, sin darse cuenta, llegaron a casa. Antes de nada, Minato se dirigió a la nevera y le dijo a Naruto que pusiera la mesa.

El menor se sentó a comer, ya que estaba hambriento.

El mayor apareció con un plátano y un condón.

- Papá! Por lo que mas quieras no!..

Narutito tienes que saber como ponerte un condón para el día de mañana. Te estás haciendo un hombrecito y el día de mañana tendrás una novia y quiero que seas un chico informado para que luego no hayan sorpresas.

- Pero papá!

- Calla!- le dio el preservativo- Ábrelo.

El menor cogió la gomita como si fuera algo increíble e intentó romperlo con los dientes.

- Así no! No ves que lo romperás! Vuelve a intentarlo!

Volvió a intentarlo esta vez con los dedos, lo abrió.

- Cógelo

- Papá esto está mojado...

- Claro porque está lubricado.- le dio el plátano- Bien, ahora aprieta el depósito y ponlo en el plátano.

- Que es el depósito?

- La punta del condón.

- Debes apretar para que no quede aire en el depósito, si no podría romperse, después solo es desenrollarlo hasta la base de tu pene o del plátano en este caso.

Naruto lo desenrolló malamente y se le terminó rompiendo.

- Vamos hijo que tampoco hay que sacarse un master!

- Claro! Pero yo es la primera vez que toco una cosa de éstas!

- Vas a repetirlo hasta que te salga bien!

- !

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno pues ya está el capi, tengo la sensación que os e contao un rollo flipante, no me termina de gustar, pero si pensáis que me equivoco, estaré encantadísima que me escribáis algún review para que me anime.

Besos ;)


	4. Floreciendo sentimientos

Hola amigs! Como estáis? Ha tardado un poquillo pero aquí os traigo el tercer capitulo.

Ya sabéis como es esto de la inspiración: Un día escribes la biblia y otro no llegas ni a una frase, en fin...

No me enrollo mas y os dejo que lo leáis!

Besitos

**

* * *

**

** Cap 3: Floreciendo sentimientos**

- Bueno Dei-kun se acabó por hoy!

- Si Ita-kun! Pero aún falta mucho para las vacaciones de navidad...

- Tienes razón, bueno mañana es viernes, falta un día para el fin de semana.

- Que bien! Porque estos niñatos me chupan toda la sangre. Tendría que haber escogido ser profesor privado.

- No digas eso Dei-kun- dijo Itachi cogiendo su cartera. Aún sigue en pie eso de las cervezas?

- Ostia!Lo siento pero no, no me e acordado que hoy había quedado con una persona.

- Ah.. no pasa nada, otro día si eso..." Que persona"?

El rubio se despidió del moreno, miró su reloj y salió acelerado del instituto. El Uchiha se apresuró a asomarse por una de las ventanas. Pudo ver como un pelirrojo, con ojos azules marinos, rostro aniñado, altura media y tez blanquecina esperaba con su flamante Harley Davidson negra y con nubes rojas. Vestía con la típica vestimenta de motoristas y fumaba algo que a Itachi le resultaba familiar, ya que eso provocaba un olor bastante escandaloso.

Vio salir al rubio:

- Sasori cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no vengas fumando esas cosas al colegio! No ves que puede verte algún niño.

- " Sasori... me suena, creo que también está con nosotros en los Akatsuki"- pensó el moreno, mientras no perdía detalle de cómo se montaba el rubio en la parte trasera de la moto.

- Pero Deidara, ves a algún niño por aquí? Además si me ven, mejor para ti, mas clientes tendrás.

- Calla y sube vamos!

El pelirrojo se montó, arrancó.

Deidara se agarró a la cintura de éste, cosa que no agradó mucho al que chafardeaba por la ventana, que se encontraba apretando los puños con fuerza.

- Itachi- sensei no encuentro como se llamaban los tres barcos de Cristóbal Colon- dijo un alumno que pasaba por allí.

- Lo buscas en el libro.-miraba como los de la moto se marchaban.

- Pero...

- He dicho que lo busques en el libro!- gritó enfadado y se marchó.

En la mansión Uchiha:

- Buenas tardes señorito Sasuke- le saludó una de las sirvientas mientras le habría la gran puerta de aquella impresionante mansión.

La chica le hizo una reverencia y Sasuke se la devolvió, seguidamente le entregó su mochila y se dirigió al comedor donde le aguardaba su padre.

- Buenas tardes oto-san. Que aproveche.

- Buenas tarde hijo. Siéntate que hoy tienes para comer ensalada mixta con bistec a la plancha.

- Gracias.

El moreno se sentó en la mesa y las criadas le pusieron el plato en la mesa. Éste como estaba hambriento empezó a devorar, pronto se dio cuenta de la cara de molestia que empezó a poner su padre, que dijo:

- Come como un Uchiha. Pausadamente y saboreando cada manjar.

- Tienes razón padre. No volverá a pasar.

- Ahora que me fijo. Y esa herida?

- Esto? Es que me peleé con dos hombres esta mañana.

- Y les diste una lección no?

- Claro.

Así me gusta! Que honres a nuestro clan. Por cierto, la semana que viene celebraremos tu cumpleaños. Tu madre acaba de marcharse al Caribe, en un mes no dará por culo.

- Pero oto-san... yo quiero quedarme a vivir en esta villa. Estoy harto de tener que cambiar de hogar cada vez que...

- Cuidadito con lo que dices Sasuke! Cada vez que afloja el trabajo aquí en Konoha...- mintió y tomó un sorbo de su vino rosado "Gran reserva del mil novecientos trenta y tres".

- No quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Fugaku se levantó de su asiento y con pasos lentos y decididos se iba acercando a su hijo.

Éste dejó de comer y bajó la mirada. El hombre mayor le levantó la mano, quería pegarle un bofetón, pero se acordó que así perdió al mayor de sus hijos y solo le quedaba el otro para heredar la empresa. Bajó la mano.

Así era realmente Fugaku. Cuando estaba con su mujer o con otros ( clientes, amigos, niños, hasta con sus criados...), se ponía la mascara de señor amable, divertido y educado pero de puertas para adentro... intentaba controlarse con su hijo menor, aunque a veces se le escapaba algún grito de menosprecio hacia éste.

- Hijo..- respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse- Pero es que no ves que a mi me encanta celebrar tu cumpleaños? Me gusta ver animación en esta casa. No ves que es muy grande y no tiene vida...

- Ya...

- Está bien. Retírate a tu habitación a estudiar.

Le hizo una reverencia de despedida a su padre, cuando se marchaba, el padre le dijo una última cosa:

- Por cierto... A ver si invitas a venir a casa al rubito ese de tu colegio...

Sasuke sonrió como diciendo "Si es el rubito que yo pienso, no aparecerá por aquí ni en pintura..."

Se marchó a su habitación, se quitó el uniforme y cogió la fotografía enmarcada que estaba ubicada en su escritorio, salía su hermano y él de pequeños jugando en el primer parque modernista que construyó la empresa de su padre.

Una lágrima le rodó mejilla abajo.

- Señorito Sasuke el baño ya está prepa...- dijo una de las sirvientas, sin que pudiera acabar la frase, ya que vio al chico en bóxers.

El chico se secó la lágrima en seguida, pues era un Uchiha.

La mirada de la chica se le desvió a la entrepierna. El moreno podía presumir de estar bien dotado.

Éste se tapó la entrepierna con sus manos. Se sonrojó.

- E- está bien, ahora voy. Gracias.

La hora del baño era la que mas le gustaba, pues metido en la bañera con el agua hasta arriba calentita y con sales de aromas, le producía una paz y un relax increíbles. Ahí podía huir unos minutos de su realidad. Una realidad cruda, pues su hermano mayor, que muy en el fondo de su corazón, aunque no lo demostrara, lo quería muchísimo, ver que éste no se llevaba bien con su padre y que se había marchado de casa lo estaba matando, al igual que ver como su padre ya no quería a su madre y lo maltrataba psicológicamente.

Se sentía solo.

Pero también había alguien que conseguía que se olvidara de todo...Cierto rubio.

Sin darse cuenta sus manos, yacían en su miembro, acariciándoselos, éste miembro comenzó a despertarse. Cuando cayó en lo que estaba haciendo, lejos de parar, aumentó esa fricción .Esa sensación le gustaba.

- " Naruto..."- ese nombre se le escapó de sus labios inconscientemente.

Sus movimientos eran cada vez mas rápidos y encima con el agua hacía que resbalara mejor.

- Dios Naruto.. AH! Quiero follarte.. Si!

Su ritmo era frenético, salpicaba agua sin parar. Sentía que el final se acercaba, siguió, esta vez con movimientos mas lentos y parando de vez en cuando para darse pequeños golpecitos en su glande.

- Trágate hasta la última gota Usuratonkachi- se dijo mientras expulsada ese líquido tibio y pasional.

Estaba sofocado y le faltaba el aire. Se quedó un rato relajado y cerró los ojos, inspirando el oxígeno que le faltaba.

Se sentía extraño. Como podía ser que había pensado en el dobe si desde el primer momento que lo vio ya le cayó mal?

Además era un niño que hacía tan solo dos días que lo había conocido: Estúpido, torpe, dobe, Usuratonkachi, esmirriado, con un granazo del tamaño de América en la nariz, el labio partido, un diente roto... Pero como podía resultarle tan sexy alguien así?

No era la primera vez que se daba auto placer, pero sin duda, fue la que mas había disfrutado.

Se sentía raro, se había masturbado pensando en un hombre, él, que era un Uchiha y debía hacer honor a su apellido casándose con una mujer de bienes y tener descendencia.

Muy en su interior empezaba a comprender y a valorar a su hermano, ya que él tubo los cojones de proclamarse ante todo su clan ( en navidad se juntaba todo el clan para cenar) que era homosexual y a partir de ahí el padre empezó a cogerle mas manía. Había deshonrado a la familia.

Salió del baño solamente con una toalla amarrada en las caderas y otra en el pelo, ya que el moreno sentía autentica devoción por su pelo y se ponía mascarillas.

Mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación se detuvo detrás de la puerta del despacho de su padre. No pudo evitar escuchar que estaba hablando por teléfono con un tal Orochimaru. El de la otra habitación hablaba de un tal Minato, el cual quería deshacerse de él, que se había cansado y que había encontrado a alguien mas joven que verdaderamente lo ponía a cien.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco y se dijo para sí mismo:

- " Quien será el pobre desgraciado que le toque ahora?"

Ya en su habitación encendió su ordenador y sacó un aparatito de música de su mochila, lo enchufó en la entrada de USB y comenzó a bajarse música y a pasarla...

...

Al día siguiente:

- " Joder con las putas mates, no tenían ni que existir!"- pensaba Naruto mientras sacaba sus cuadernos de la fatal asignatura (N/A: A mi también me iban fatal)

- Buenos días alumnos!- dijo Iruka entrando por la puerta- Sentaos, si no me equivoco teníais deberes para hoy. Algún voluntario para salir a la pizarra a corregirlos?

Nadie.

- Lo que creía, pues tendré que elegir yo...

Naruto procuraba no mirar al profesor y bajaba la cabeza. El sensei se quedó observándolo unos segundos, pero como aquel día se sentía generoso, pasó de él y mandó a Chouji.

Este se dirigió a la pizarra y comenzó a apuntar los deberes, mientras Iruka pasaba mesa por mesa a ver quien los había hecho.

Ino intercambiaba su libreta de los deberes con Sakura, ya que ésta ultima no pudo hacerlos, pues la noche anterior había estado entreteniendo al presidente de Rusia y era un cliente bastante importante para su futuro.

Otro que no los había hecho era nuestro rubio preferido, se encontraba ensayando lo que le iba a decir:

- Lo siento Iruka-sensei es que mi padre me estuvo enseñando como se ponían los condones y se me rompían todos y...

- En serio dobe?- preguntó el moreno que lo había escuchado.

- Q- Que va teme! Era una broma- se puso colorado

- No sabes poner un condón?- se unió Gaara, ya que las conversaciones picantes le agradaban.

Últimamente no ponía mucha atención en clase, estaba ocupado poniendo la oreja en el pupitre de Naruto y Sasuke.

- Pero si es muy fácil, has de apretar el depósito, colocarlo en la base del pene y luego desenrollarlo- explicó el pelirrojo tranquilamente

- Gaara por favor!

- Vamos Naruto no hay que estudiar matemáticas para hacerlo...

- Quien a dicho que no hay que estudiar matemáticas?- éste era Iruka- estaba aquí desde que Naruto empezó a hablar de condones.. Pues que lo sepáis, para poner un condón hay que multiplicar la base por la longitud del pene y luego dividirlo por el espacio restante, así te dará el tipo de preservativo que as de ponerte.

A todos los de la clase les apareció una enorme gotita en plan flipando en el lado de la cabeza, el sensei prosiguió:

- Se de tres que se quedaran conmigo haciendo los deberes que Naruto no ha hecho. Cuando terminen las clases, avisaré a vuestros padres de que no os esperen para comer.

- Tsk! Total para comer solo...- dijo Gaara – Pero que conste de que yo los he hecho!- le enseñó la libreta a Iruka.

- Muy bien Gaara, pero para otro día mantén la boca cerrada, ese tema lo discutís en clase de sexualidad.

- Bueno un día que no coma con mi padre no pasará nada. Aunque estaría agradecido que no le comentaras que es un castigo, si no un trabajo- dijo el Uchiha- A mi padre no le gustaría que le dijera que uno de sus amigos me impuso un castigo cuando tenía mis tareas hechas- le dio su cuaderno.

- Mmm estupendo Sasuke, tienes los deberes hechos del modo mas difícil que expliqué y encima me has buscado el máximo común denominador de los resultados. Viendo esto te levanto el castigo.

El moreno miró al rubio, el cual estaba deleitándose con la mano de Gaara que le tocaba el pelo, intentando peinar sus claros cabellos ( se le había salido un mechón, esto hacía que pareciera que tenía un cuerno). El de la marca en la frente, cansado de intentar poner el mechón en su sitio, optó por humedecer sus manos con saliva.

- Así no Gaara!- gritó el ojiazul apartándose.

- Joder! Que quieres que le haga si tienes el pelo fatal!

- Iruka-sensei, he cambiado de parecer, cumpliré el castigo, está bien tener un poco de disciplina.

- Está bien Sasuke. Como gustes.

El profesor acabó de mirar los deberes que le faltaban y se puso a corregir los que había en la pizarra, le dio la enhorabuena a Chouji, ya que de cinco ejercicios, falló dos.

Cuando el gordete regresó a su sitio, Shikamaru habló:

- Menos mal que mi método funcionó.

- Que método?- preguntó Kiba extrañado

- Je! Cada vez que hacía una cuenta le dejaba que probara un bocado de mi Dokyo (N/A: Bollicao japonés). Por eso se esforzó a hacerlos bien.

- Baya! Quizás tendría que probar ese método, pero en vez de comer, acariciar a mi Akamaru- guiñó el ojo al perro, que le respondió con un pequeño ladrido.

- Menos cachondeo que ayer conseguí cenar verdura y pechugas de pollo a la plancha!- vitoreó Chouji.

- Y porque no dices lo que te cascaste de postre? ( Shikamaru)

- ... (Chouji haciendo un pompa, disimuladamente, con su chicle)

- Un bizcocho de chocolate con almendras.

- Joder Shikamaru tío, vives con Chouji? (Kiba)

- Claro que no, pero ayer fui a su casa a ayudarle con los deberes y de paso su madre me invitó a cenar.

- Parecéis gays! (Ino)

- Y tu bollera con Sakura, no te digo...

La rubia le sacó la lengua y continuó pendiente de la clase, que avanzaba muy aburrida, pues ese día estaban repasando las divisiones de tercer grado.

- Iruka-sensei porque no nos cuentas la historia de esa cicatriz que tienes en la cara? ( Lee)

- Bueno... jeje pues...- dejó de escribir en la pizarra- Veréis hace siete años estaba en una misión en la villa del sonido, cuando de repente unos malhechores me sorprendieron por la espalda, entonces se produjo un forcejeo. Me costó mucho vencerlos, ya que eran tres contra mí, fruto de esa batalla, el mas fuerte me cortó la cara con su shuriken, pero al final lo vencí. De ahí mi cicatriz.

Todos los alumnos estaban alucinados y gritaron al unísono:

- Eres nuestro ídolo sensei!

Iruka se sonrojó:

- Gracias chicos..Gracias..pero ahora a continuar el repaso! Que anda que no os gusta sacarme del tema.

En seguida sonó el timbre del fin de la clase.

- Está bien chicos, hoy no pongo deberes. Disfrutad del fin de semana. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara acordaos que vosotros conmigo cuando terminen las clases.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

Naruto suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa, justamente que hoy tenía ramen para comer, lo castigaban.

- Dobe...

Miró a Sasuke. Éste le señaló un objeto ubicado a su lado en la mesa.

- M- mi i-pod!- un brillo le apareció en sus preciosos ojos azules cristalinos- Teme! Como que lo tenías tu?

- El otro día me lo encontré por la calle.. y me dije: Un aparato tan feo, tiene que ser de una persona igualmente fea...

- Eres el Teme mas Teme del mundo!- puso morritos.

- El moreno se sonrojó al ver esa mueca tan mona y se dijo a sí mismo:

- "Que tonto que eres Sasuke..."

**Flasback:**

Como casi todas las mañanas a las ocho y diez tocadas, entraba Sasuke en "Tenten´s Coffe Shop" .

Era una cafetería bastante famosa y de alto están Ding, pues se comentaba que había estado hasta el mismísimo rey de de Marruecos (N/A: Hasta la Belén Esteban, es un personaje muy polémico en España..).

Se dirigió a la barra:

- Buenos días señor Uchiha! Lo de siempre?- preguntó una chiquita de pelo castaño, recogido con dos moñitos y ojos a juego con éstos.

- Buenos días Tenten- Chan! Así es, lo de siempre

El moreno se sentó en la mesa de al lado de la ventana, ya que le encantaba chafardear a la gente que pasaba por la calle.

Abrió su periódico y comenzó a leer, pues le gustaba estar informado de lo que ocurría en el mundo.

- Su café capuchino con bastante espuma y un croissant relleno de cabello de ángel., servido.

- Gracias Tenten.

Le hizo una reverencia y se marchó a hacer sus tareas.

Se fijó en el titular de la cuarta página: "Numerosos niños de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, afirman haber sido víctimas de abusos sexuales."

Siguió leyendo: " Konohamaru Sarutobi, un niño de once años nos cuenta su experiencia: "Bueno, yo soy natural de Konoha, pero mis padres y yo nos mudamos a esta aldea porque había mas trabajo. Cierto día un niño mayor que nosotros nos invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños, yo ni lo conocía pero un cumpleaños siempre mola, fuimos cinco. Pero cuando estábamos en la casa, se nos hizo pasar a una habitación donde había una cama muy grande. Pues en ella había un tío tirado. Como esa habitación estaba en penumbra, no pudimos verle la cara. El tío nos dijo que nos pusiéramos en fila, que íbamos a jugar a un juego, entonces cerraron la puerta de aquella habitación, nosotros estábamos confusos, pero nos dejamos llevar.. Nos colocaron unas vendas en los ojos y nos dieron para beber un zumo de melocotón o algo así…ya no me acuerdo de mas…Solo que cuando recobré el sentido, tenía el cuerpo adolorido y lleno de marcas..." Pues este a sido el testimonio de uno de los niños abusados. Los AMBU están siguiendo el caso muy de cerca, pero de momento no se a encontrado ninguna pista del autor de la fechoría. Un miembro de los AMBU, Yamato, nos cuenta que está pasando al diario Konoha Journal: "Bueno pues estamos interrogando a los alumnos y a los profesores de la escuela donde acudía el chico moreno, pero nadie sabe nada sobre él, también hemos pedido que los niños dibujaran un retrato robot, pero tampoco se acordaban, aún así seguimos interrogándolos. Ahora estamos investigando el lugar de los hechos, pero tampoco parece haber ni una minúscula pista, quien sea el malhechor, es todo un profesional eliminado huellas. Seguiremos informando. Gracias."

Sasuke dejó caer el periódico en la mesa y suspiró:

- " Esto tiene que acabar…"

Tomó un sorbo de su capuchino y le pegó un bocado a la pasta, no le gustaba reconocer que le apasionaban los dulces, ya que era un Uchiha y tenía la fama de llevar una dieta sana y equilibrada. La suerte es que era de complexión fuerte y delgada, cosa que heredó de sus antepasados masculinos y por muy absurdo que resultase, a veces, incluso entendía a Chouji.

Había ocasiones que no aguantaba mas y pedía permiso para ir al lavabo, pero la verdad es que se escondía en algún lugar y allí se zampaba un par de rebanadas con nocilla. (N/A: Se parece a mi cuando estoy con la regla J ).

Acabó de desayunar, se dirigió a la barra, pagó y salió del local.

Estando aún en la puerta vio como en la calle de en frente ( era bastante ancha) dos tíos sospechosos estaban intimidando a otro mas pequeño que ellos.

Se fijó que el pequeño era rubito y llevaba el uniforme de gimnasia del instituto de Konoha.

- Es Naruto, pero que cojones está pasando?.- se dijo para sí mismo.

Antes de que terminara la pregunta, los de la capa negra con nubes rojas desaparecieron, dejando a un Naruto llorando.

Sintió como en lo mas profundo de su corazón, le pedía ir a consolar a su compañero. Tenía ganas hasta de abrazarlo, poder juntar su cuerpo con el de él y sentir calor, pero claro, era un Uchiha y su orgullo pesaba mas, además se supone que odiaba al rubio... o no?

Así que decidió usar su " Sharingan", una técnica heredada de sus antepasados para encontrar a esos dos ladrones.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, los encontró a las afueras de Konoha repartiéndose el botín.

- Bien Madara, íbamos al cincuenta por ciento. Te pertenece la mitad del dinero que robamos a la viejecita aquella del banco, dos anillos de oro y un colgante de perlas.

- Eso está muy bien, pero el i-pod de niño aquel que?

- Estarás de acuerdo conmigo que tal cosa no se puede partir por la mitad, así que..

- No me parece bien Hiddan! Tú te as quedado cinco pulseras de oro, tres de plata, cuatro anillos y el sombreo ese tan chulo del tío del parque.

- Pero quien tubo la idea de robarle al rubio? Yo, no? Pues me quedo con el i-pod.

- No volveré a hacer tratos contigo!

- De repente en mitad de esa discusión apareció Sasuke.

- Ahora llueven chiquitos?- dijo el de la oz analizando al recién llegado.- Que quieres?

- Tenéis algo que me pertenece.

- A si?

- Si, un i-pod, me lo dais por favor?.

- Eso es mentira! Pertenece a un rubio estúpido!- interrumpió Madara

- No puedes callarte?

- No tengo mucho tiempo y tampoco os conviene hacerme enfadar, os lo pediré de otro modo. Dadme el jodido i- pod!

- Es una amenaza? Jejeje Crees que tu solo vas a poder vencernos? Niñito estúpido.- este era el de los ojos amatista, que se puso en posición de ataque.

- Como gustéis, tendré que quitároslo a la fuerza, pues...

Al cabo de poco mas de diez minutos, los dos ladrones yacían en el suelo inconscientes.

El Uchiha le arrebató el i- pod de las manos al peligris. Hizo una mueca de dolor, ya que éste le había herido en el brazo con su oz. Era un corte profundo, le escocia un poco, miró su reloj.

Ostia! La clase de gimnasia ya habría empezado, así que corrió lo mas deprisa que pudo...

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Naruto encendió el aparatito. La primera canción que le salió fue la de Shakira. Excitado comenzó a tararearla, pues parecía que ese objeto estaba en buen estado y encima le habían metido canciones.

Sasuke sonrió divertido y suspiró mientras cogía el horario de aquel día para ver la siguiente clase que tocaba: Tutoría con Kakashi.

Pero en vez del peligrís, entró un rubio con ojos azules: Deidara:

- Good morning alumnos!

- Pero no toca Tutoría? – preguntó Sakura

- El que? Como? Pero no toca conocimiento del medio natural? Pero si estamos en un campo no?

La clase flipó. Pero que coño estaba diciendo este hombre?

Entre las pintas que tenía (Unos pantalones tejanos en plan " cagaos", una camisa blanca manchada (probablemente de vino rosado), con los botones mal abrochados, el típico collar de playa, ojeras y pelo enredado y suelto) y el pestazo a colonia de imitación a Pachuli" y a alguna sustancia rara, que algunos de los alumnos le parecía asquerosa, y en cambio a la mayoría, les encantaba y dos o tres que la conocían perfectamente.

- Disculpa sensei pero que haces?- preguntó Sasuke mirando como danzaba de una manera rara.

- Intento cazar una mariposa. Estamos en un campo disfrutad de la naturaleza niños!

- Pero este hombre está mal de la cabeza?- se cuestionó Gaara desenvolviendo el envoltorio de su chicle

- Que problemático... Conozco esa olor!- gritó Shikamaru- Es hachís del bueno.

- Si... ahora que recuerdo, cada vez que voy a tu casa, está esa olor- respondió Chouji- Se me pega en la ropa y luego mi madre me pega la bronca.

- O sea que por eso vienes siempre con esa cara de malafollá cansado Shikamaru? ( Ino)

- Yo no fumo, es mi padre. Ésta cara es la mía, si no te gusta miras para otro lado.

- Tan simpático como siempre querido compañero.

- Y tu tan zorra como siempre.

- Serás cabrón!- dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento.

Avanzaba hacia el castaño con los ojos desorbitados.

El chico simplemente continuaba en su asiento tranquilamente.

- Basta Ino!- gitó una voz que justamente entraba por la puerta.

Era Itachi que cogió del brazo al rubio, que ahora estaba sentado encima de su mesa mirando fijamente hacia el fondo de la clase

- Disculpad alumnos, Dei-sensei se a confundido de clase y..- buscó una excusa rápida- Comió algo esta mañana que no le ha sentado demasiado bien.

- "Si... lo que lleva una tajada que ni se tiene en pie el amigo..."- pensó el de la cara cansada

- Como no podré estar luego, que os toca clase conmigo, os mando que busquéis información sobre los grandes descubrimientos geográficos, lo podéis hacer con el compañero que tenéis al lado vuestro y lo comentaremos el próximo día. Vamos Dei-kun!

- Ita-kun? Que cojones haces aquí en el bosque?

- Anda! Anda! Que te espera una buena con Jiraya-san...

Se marchó casi arrastrándo al rubio por el suelo, que dedicó unas últimas palabras al alumnado:

- Peace and love people!- hizo el signo de la victoria.

- " Mierda! Me toca buscar información con Lee" – pensó el pelirrojo de la marca en la frente y miró hacia el pupitre del rubio y del moreno.

- Teme yo no tengo ordenador en casa..

- Quien ha dicho que quiera ir a tu casa?

- Pero el sensei ha dicho..

- Usuratonkachi e escuchado perfectamente a mi hermano...Además todo el mundo tiene ordenador en casa..

- Pero mi padre no puede permitirse comprar uno, si apenas tenemos ni para comer- interrumpió el menor haciendo pucheritos.

Eso a Sasuke le podía, esa carita de pan con mofletes gorditos y sonrosaditos lo derrotaba.

Se sonrojó:

- Está bien dobe.. puedes venir a mi casa.

Gaara apretó los dientes y los puños.

En cinco minutos Kakashi entró en la aula.

- Hola alumnos, dedicaremos la clase de tutoría a hacer una redacción sobre el bullyng en las aulas. Quien se anima?

Nadie.

- Seré generoso en las notas con quien la haga..

- Yo!- gritaron todos al unísono.

- Muy bien! Yo me sentaré al lado de la ventana con mi novela y no quiero escuchar ni una mosca! Podéis empezar.

El día fue pasando tranquilo y aburrido hasta que llegó la hora del final de las clases.

Todos se marcharon, menos los tres " mosqueteros" que se dirigían a la sala de profesores, donde les esperaba Iruka. (los demás profesores se habían ido, ya que los viernes se marchaban antes)

- Bien chicos. No me gusta tener que castigar a nadie, pero a veces tocáis demasiado los cojones. Sentaos en esa mesa y copiad los deberes que os dictaré.

Cuando ya los hubo dictado, dijo nuevamente:

- Aprovecharé para corregir unos exámenes de bachillerato, pero me los he dejado en el departamento de matemáticas. Id haciendo. Yo ahora vuelvo.

Pasaron veinte minutos y Sasuke se levantó.

- Si vuelve el sensei decidle que e ido al lavabo, igualmente he terminado los ejercicios hace rato. Son tres divisiones de niño pequeño.

- Pues yo voy por el último- dijo Gaara

- Y yo aún ni e empezado...- éste era Naruto que nuevamente borraba las cuentas que había hecho.

- Eres un dobe muy torpe!- rió Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta

- No te ibas al lavabo Sasuke?. Soltó el pelirrojo con tono de desprecio

El moreno le dirigió una mirada congelada y se marchó.

- Gaara tampoco tienes que hablarle así..

- Te insulta y tu no te defiendes Naruto, tendré que hacerlo yo entonces...

- Pero es algo que a mi no me molesta, yo le llamo Teme, creo que me lo dice de buen rollo.

- De buen rollo?

El de la arena se levantó con tanta fuerza que hizo caer la silla para atrás. Los celos se apoderaron de él.

- Gaara por favor

- Ni Gaara ni ostias! No quiero que vuelvas a hablar mas con él!

- Pero... lo considero...

- Naruto! O dejas de mirarle y de hablarle o nuestra amistad de cuatro años dejará de existir!

- No tienes derecho a ponerme esa condición.

- Piénsalo Naruto- se dirigió hacia la puerta- le dices a Iruka-sensei que ya terminé. Adios- tiró la libreta enfadado hacia la mesa.

Se marchó dejando a un Naruto triste. Por un lado comenzaba a llevarse bien con aquel moreno, pero por otro, no quería hacer añicos la amistad que tenía con el pelirrojo, pues este último había cuidado de Naruto cuando todos lo dejaban de lado.

**Flasback:**

Se levantó radiante, muy contento, pues hoy empezaba el colegio de mayores, tal y como le había mencionado su padre.

Se dirigió al lavabo, se lavó la cara y sonrió al espejo divertido. Orinó y se puso su nuevo uniforme y fue a mirarse al otro espejo del pasillo. Hizo una mueca chulesca, se veía increíble y muy mayor:

- " Estás hecho un tío mayor Naruto" – se dijo mientras se colocaba bien el cinturón.

De repente un sollozo se escuchó detrás de él:

- Otou-san! No sabía que estabas aquí.

- Hijo hoy es un gran día para ti y papá no quiere perdérselo, he cogido día de fiesta en el curro- se sonó los mocos- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Tan orgulloso..

El niño le sonrió al padre y seguidamente optaron por desayunar. Cuando terminaron, se pusieron los zapatos en el recibidor y pusieron rumbo hacia el instituto.

Llegaron a la puerta. El rubito se extrañó de no ver a ningún otro padre y los demás niños comenzaban a cuchichear sobre él.

Le dio un beso a su padre.

- Hijito sonríele a la cámara!- dijo Minato sacando el aparato de grabar de la nada.

- Papá! Que vergüenza! Eso no!

Miró a su alrededor y todos se reían de él.

- Calla Naruto- le dio un papelito- Aquí he escrito un discurso para que lo leas ahora.

- Pero...

- Grabando hijo!- interrumpió el mas grande dándole al botón REC.

- Buenos días, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, tengo doce años y hoy es mi primer día de instituto. Hoy paso de ser un niño a ser un hombrecito... Mezclar la harina con los huevos, hasta obtener una pasta y.. otou-san?

- Mierda! Escribí la receta del bizcocho de chocolate encima del discurso.

El gran reloj del edificio marcó las ocho y media y con él, el timbre del comienzo de las clases.

El de los ojos azules se despidió del padre y se marchó.

Ya en la clase vio como algunos de los que iban a ser sus compañeros se abrazaban al volver a verse y empezaban a conocerse. El rubio optó por acercarse a un grupillo:

- Hola me llamo Naruto

El grupillo lo ignoraba y lo miraba con desprecio. Al final terminaron por marcharse de ahí.

Naruto no se rindió y probó con otro grupo:

- Hola, me llamo Naruto.

- Hola, yo soy Shikamaru

- Y yo Chouji.

- Bueno...(Naruto)

- Chouji! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te pongas a dieta? Te di un ultimátum este verano..- interrumpió el de apariencia cansada

- No se de que me estás hablando Shikamaru. Hoy he desayunado cosas de dieta..

- Cinco sandwiches de nocilla y dos vasos de Cacaolat, eso es de dieta?

- Chicos.. (Naruto)

- El chocolate es un antidepresivo genial.

- Estoy de acuerdo pero tienes que comer mas sano Chouji, no entiendo como no revientas!

- Porque mi organismo está a prueba de empachos.

- Ay dios..

El rubio no insistió mas y se sentó en un pupitre.

- Quita de ahí!- gritó una pelirrosa de ojos verdes

El chico se volteó y quedó prendado de la chica que le estaba hablando. Era la chica mas guapa que había visto jamás. En seguida le gustó.

- Hola soy N-Naruto- se sonrojó.

- Como si eres el papa de Roma. Largo de ahí!

- Eso largo de ahí que voy yo!- se sumó una rubia de ojos azules.

Al final se sentó solo al fondo de la clase con la mirada triste y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, sin percatarse de que un pelirrojo situado en una de las filas de delante se fijaba en él...

A la hora del recreo estaba sentado solo en un árbol, ( el árbol de Sasuke) pues no lo dejaban jugar a fútbol, ya que decían que al ser tan bajito no correría mucho y perderían.

Encima a su alrededor se estaba formando un corrillo, el cual se reían de él y lo insultaban...

Los días pasaban y pasaban. El instituto no era como él pensaba, al revés se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno, hasta que cierto día, sentado en el árbol comiéndose su bocadillo con la mirada cansada de soportar todos los insultos y bromas pesadas, se acercó un chico un tanto raro:

- Hola

Naruto miró hacia arriba. Era el pelirrojo de la marca que conocía de vista, al igual que éste, era solitario.

- Me llamo Sabaku no Gaara

- Hola, yo soy Naruto.

- Vi en clase que se te da bien la música, me explicas el ejercicio tres de la página ocho?

- Claro!- sonrió

Y así, poco a poco, fueron haciéndose amigos.

Gaara lo protegía de los niños que lo querían pegar o lo insultaban y lo salvaba dejándole sus cuadernos cuando no hacía los deberes.

Hasta que llegaron a ser íntimos...

**Fin del Flashback**

Resopló. Ahora que debía hacer? Tenía que escoger entre su íntimo amigo de cuatro años o el chico que se estaba convirtiendo en su amigo o... quizá algo mas?...

- Pero aún no has acabado tus deberes?- preguntó el "rey de Roma" (Sasuke) entrando por la puerta y sentándose en frente de Naruto- Donde está el pelirrojo ese?

- Te refieres a Gaara? Se marchó ya.

- Mejor, su presencia me pone nervioso. Hace mucho que os conocéis?

- Cuatro años.

- Ya son años. Que tipo de amigos sois?

- Teme a que te refieres-bayo?

- No se.. sois buenos amigos? Simplemente amigos...

- Somos íntimos amigos.

- Ah..

Estas últimas palabras del rubio pareció molestar al mayor.

- Alguna vez se a quedado a dormir en tu casa o algo así?

- Sasuke porque me haces este interrogatorio?

- Contesta Usuratonkachi!

- No... no tengo suficientes camas en mi casa.

El del pelo mas oscuro parecía un poco mas aliviado.

- Al final como vamos a quedar para lo de historia?- preguntó el rubio mirando sus ejercicios, que estaban sucios de tanto borrarlos.

- Pues...- pensó en el jaleo de su padre- Si eso dame tu numero de móvil y te llamo.

- Es que no tengo móvil..

- Dobe! Eso es un atraso monumental!

- Claro como tu eres rico... El i-pod que me regaló mi padre es la cosa tecnológica mas moderna que tengo..

Sasuke bufó:

- Está bien, te dejo mi móvil, hasta que puedas comprarte uno- sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

- Ostia! Una Blackberry! Que pasada tío-bayo! Pero entonces tu..

- No te preocupes imbécil, le diré a mi padre que me compre un htc.

- Que suerte que tienes. Puedes comprarte todo lo que desees..

- Te llevas bien con tu familia?

- Con mi padre, estupendo! Además de tener una relación padre e hijo, somos muy amigos!

- Pues entonces ya eres mas rico que yo...Y con tu madre?

- Mi madre murió hace cinco años. Cuando una bomba cayó en el supermercado donde trabajaba.

- Vaya... lo siento dobe...

- Je! Pero siento como que ella no se ha ido. Me acompaña allá donde voy.

Sasuke le sonrió y pensó:

- "Preferiría vivir bajo un puente, a cambio de volver a reconstruir a mi familia."

- Perdonadme alumnos! Me encontré con otro profesor de matemáticas y discutimos sobre la teoría de Ruffini.

- Iruka-sensei- dijeron al unísono los de la aula de profesores.

- Uy. Donde está Gaara?

- Me dijo que te comentara que él se marchaba. Estos son sus deberes- dijo el rubio dándole el cuaderno del pelirrojo ausente.

El profesor los revisó, Naruto iba a darle su hoja pero Sasuke intercambió su libreta con la del rubio que se quedó atónito y dijo:

- Yo me quedaré un rato mas.. He estado distraído y no me ha dado tiempo de acabar los ejercicios.

- Y tu Naruto? ( Iruka)

- Pues...

- A ver...- le cogió la libreta y los miró- Vaya! Muy bien Naruto! Los has hecho estupendos! Ya te puedes ir para casa que tendrás mucha hambre.

- Bien!- aclamó el rubio recogiendo sus pertenencias.

Se despidió de Sasuke y se marchó de ahí tan deprisa, como alma que lleva el diablo, pues le esperaba su delicioso ramen.

- Sasuke tu también te puedes marchar..

- Pero no e acabado los ejercicios...

- Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que eran tus deberes? Naruto jamás me los haría todos bien. Mi asignatura es la que mas le cuesta, además, conozco su letra desde hace tres años... Que pases buen fin de semana.

- Arigatou Sensei, igualmente.

En casa de Naruto:

El rubito sacó las llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta de su casa, de repente se encontró a su padre sentado en el recibidor:

- Hola otou-san...

No llegó a acabar el saludo, ya que la cara del padre delataba el enorme enfado que tenía, lo cogió de la oreja y lo llevó a la sala de estar.

- A ver hijo. He recibido una llamada desde el colegio. Era Iruka diciendo que te castigaba por no hacer los deberes y hablar de cosas que no tocaban en clase...Porque no cumples?

- Papá se me olvidaron los deberes. Recuerda que fuiste tu quien la tarde de ayer no paró de enseñarme como se ponían los condones!

- Pues habérmelo dicho! Lo único que se te pide es que estudies. Me cargo yo todas las labores de la casa y encima me mato a trabajar para pagarte el único colegio decente que hay en Konoha.

- Y si no quiero estudiar? No me gusta para nada!

- Es que quieres acabar como yo? Trabajando como un negro, cobrando poco y encima sometiéndote a vejaciones con tu jefe sin escrúpulos que ..- cortó en seco, ya que se dio cuenta de que había hablado mas de la cuenta.

- Vejaciones? Ya decía yo que lo que había visto el otro día no era demasiado normal...

- Te equivocas hijo. Ese día no pasó nada, a mi jefe se le había caído una herramienta e intentaba cogerla- mintió.

- A mi me pareció buen tío, además me he hecho amigo de su hijo.

- ... Y ese móvil que sacas del bolsillo?

- Me lo prestó Sasuke, el hijo de tu jefe.

- No me hace mucha gracia que te vayan prestando aparatos así, imagínate que se te rompe y luego hay que pagárselo.

- No soy tan torpe otou-san!- le sacó la lengua- Además estoy esperando una llamada de él para quedar en su casa.

- Como? Quedar en su casa? Te lo prohíbo rotundamente!

A partir de aquí el tono de voz subió mas hasta llegar a gritos por parte de los dos.

- Pero por que? Si tu no lo conoces!

- Pero conozco al padre! Y es lo peor que hay!

- Estoy harto de que siempre me estés protegiendo! Ya no soy un niño!

- Eres mi niño! No te imaginas lo difícil que es tener que criar a un hijo solo...

Naruto le dio la espalda a su padre, si no le fallaban las cuentas esa era la tercera discusión que habían tenido en la vida.

Se dirigía a la cocina cuando Minato le habló de nuevo:

- No tan deprisa Narutito..

- Y ahora que quieres? Tengo hambre...

- Dime que mierda has fumado!

- Pero de que me estás hablando ahora otou-san!

- La ropa te huele a algo raro. No me mientas! Te estás metiendo algo?

- Pero tu estás mal de la cabeza? No me drogo. La olor es de un profesor que se ve que ha venido fumao..

- Seguro?

- Si!

- Está bien te creeré. Me parece increíble que con todo lo que pagamos los padres a esa escuela y luego mira que tipo de profesores hay allí...

- A mi tres cojones me importa...- dijo el menor y se marchó a comer.

En los apartamentos Akatsuki:

En el apartamento segundo B, se encontraba un Itachi poniéndole un paño de agua fría en la frente de un Deidara muy mareado, estirado en la cama.

- Dios! Dei-kun! Como as podido presentarte así al instituto?

- Pensé que no se me notaría mucho- logró decir el rubio que no vocalizaba muy bien- El deber es el deber Ita-kun.

- Lo que tu digas, pero hoy casi me he tenido que poner de rodillas frente a un Jiraya muy enfadado para que no te abrieran un expediente. Sabes la reputación que tiene ese colegio.

- Ya lo se, yo como cada hijo de vecino, intentaba hacer mi trabajo...

- Me parece estupendo! Pero intenta hacer tu trabajo cuando la noche anterior no te fumes hasta lo nunca visto.

- Puto Sasori...Me invitó a media bolsa de marihuana..

- Pero no era hachís?

- Claro, mezclado con marihuana. Dios! Que bombazo! Nunca lo pruebes Ita-kun.

- A ver... si tenías una patata que ni sabías donde estabas. Ya sabes que yo no soy de drogarme. Entré en esta organización porque si te hacías socio te daban un piso para vivir, eso es lo que me interesaba. Sobre el tema de la distribución de la droga, paso..Solo vendo a algunas de las personas mas allegadas..

- Di que sí, no te líes mucho, que luego aparecen compañeros- clientes que te invitan a todo y ya la has cagado.

- La próxima vez bastará con decirle que no. A parte de camello, eres profesor y esto debe quedar en el anonimato, si no podrían llegar a expulsarte del centro.

- Pues si tuviera que sobrevivir solo con el sueldo de docente, no tendría ni la mitad de cosas que tengo.

- Jejeje! Pues yo soy mas de los del anuncio de Ikea: No es mas rico el que mas tiene, si no el que menos necesita.

- Pues estoy pensando en ahorrar un poco mas para comprarme un mustang tío.

- Un coche tan grande para ti solo? Vamos Dei-kun no digas tonterías. Yo con mi Ford Fiesta ya tengo de sobras...

- Te conformas con tan poco Itachi.

Deidara se incorporó de la cama, esta acción hizo que la sábana se escurriera y le dejara ver su torso desnudo. El moreno se fijó en sus abdominales, bien formados.

- Ya me encuentro mejor. He de terminar de corregir evaluaciones.

- Quieres que te ayude? Tampoco estás ahora como para ponerte a revisar garabatos de niños...

- Pero si no sabes ni zorra de inglés no?

- Algo me acuerdo de mis años en la universidad pero menos da una piedra.

- Me has convencido. Vamos a la salita.

El que estaba sentado en la cama se levantó. Solo le acompañaban unos bóxers básicos en blanco de la marca Unno. Esto hacía que se le marcaran mas sus atributos. El ojinegro comenzó a sudar y algo en su cuerpo comenzó a despertar, trató de calmarlo pensando en la "lista de la compra" que tenía que realizar.

- Dios Dei ponte algo no?- dijo Itachi saliendo de sus pensamientos sonrojado, pero encantado.

- Tonterías Ita-kun, no se a que viene esto, si tu y yo somos como hermanos.

Este comentario congeló al moreno:

A- sí que me consideras solo tu hermano...

- Claro!- gritó el rubio dándole palmaditas en la espalda- Eres el compañero que mejor me llevo de esta organización. Eres mi nii-san!

- Ya... tu nii-san...

Se dirigieron los dos a la otra habitación y el ojiazul sacó los exámenes y le dio siete u ocho al otro.

- Lo que no sepas me lo preguntas. Ita-kun te pasa algo? Porque de repente pones esa cara tan triste?

- Ah! No, no Deidara, es que estoy un poco cansado.

- Los niñatos chupa sangre no?

- Mas bien el discurso que tuve que apañar para Jiraya-san...

- Eres un buen amigo.- le sonrió- Arigatou

Al cabo de media hora terminaron de corregir.

- Tu hermano es la ostia. Me ha sacado un diez.

- Bueno, él estudia mucho. Me gustaría que tuviera mas tiempo para él. Mi padre le exige mucho.

- Me alegro que los Uchiha seáis un clan inteligente y decente.

- " Si tu supieras..."

- Puedo confiarte un secreto Itachi?

- Claro Deidara, si dices que soy como tu hermano...- tomó un sorbo de la lata de Coca Cola

- Sasori me está tirando los tejos!

Escupió el trago de aquella bebida:

- Cuidado Ita-kun! No manches los examenes!

- C-Como?

- Sasori, se comporta conmigo de una manera rara, no se... me llama todos los días, quiere quedar conmigo muy a menudo y me compra todo lo que se me antoja.

- Y a ese no lo ves como un hermano?

- Mas bien no. Itachi, espero que esto no destruya nuestra amistad de ocho años, llevo dos años queriéndotelo decir pero por h o por b siempre me he detenido...

- Vamos dispara ya rubito. Sabes que hay confianza.

- Vale...soy gay

- En serio?- se levantó el moreno con un leve brillo en los ojos

- Espero que no te moleste.

- En absoluto Dei-kun!

- Pareces contento y todo.

- Ya que estamos de confesiones te diré que yo también..

- Me gusta Sasori!- interrumpió el rubio de repente

Este comentario hizo callar al moreno, comenzaron a flaquearle las piernas. Tuvo que sentarse por riesgo a caerse.

- Pero tu no te preocupes, que yo nunca te he visto ni te veré como mi pareja. Eres mi mejor amigo, solo eso. Por cierto, a ti como te va el tema de los amoríos?

Tras escuchar esto el moreno dejó caer el bolígrafo rojo que sostenía en la mano, se dirigió a la salida.

- Ahora fatal...

- Itachi?

- Acabo de acordarme que tengo faena por hacer. Buenas tardes Deidara.

Se marchó dejando al rubio atónito frente a esa escena. Mientras iba avanzando la tarde, en el apartamento de arriba de éste se escuchaban golpes y gritos llenos de ira.

- "Ita-kun habrá tenido un mal día con los chupa sangre de los niñatos"- pensó Deidara mientras bebía su te al limón y justamente le sonó el móvil.

Era Sasori...

El día había amanecido con un sol radiante.

Un pajarillo se posó en la ventana de la habitación de Naruto, comenzó a cantar.

De repente una zapatilla voló hacia el pobre animal.

- Pájaro es que no hay mas ventanas para posarse? Tiene que venir a despertarme a la mía! Hoy que justamente es Sábado!- gritó el niño mirando el despertador- Las once de la mañana.

Seguidamente cogió la preciada Blackberry que le prestó su amigo, éste aún no había llamado. Como fondo de pantalla tenía el escudo de su familia. Le entró la curiosidad y comenzó a investigar el aparato: se fue al apartado de música, había de todo, pero el nombre de la artista que más abundaba era Lady Gaga, seguidamente fue a imágenes, casi todas eran de paisajes naturales, menos tres o cuatro donde aparecía Cristiano Ronaldo.

De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta. Se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir. Se encontró un paquete frente a su cara. Detrás de éste un pelirrojo vestido con un chándal azul marino Nike.

- Hola Naruto, venía a pedirte perdón. Ayer me comporté como un gilipollas. Acepta esto como disculpas.

- G-Gaara, si no hacía falta hombre, pasa.

- Aún estas en pijama?

- Me acabo de despertar-ttebayo!

- Je! Se te nota, aún tienes legañas! Yo acabo de venir de correr del parque de aquí al lado y me he dicho: Que tal si me paso por la casa de Naruto, jugamos un par de partidas a la play Station y enterramos el hacha de guerra?

- Estupendo, pero como no pinte una play...

- No te preocupes! Aquí la traigo!- dijo haciendo una de sus poses increíbles .

- Joder tío vaya energía los sábados por la mañana. Quieres tomar algo?

- La verdad es que me apetecería un montón.

- Pasa a la cocina.

Se fueron hacia ese lugar.

- Que quieres Gaara?

- No se que tienes?

- Agua y zumo de naranja. No podemos permitirnos mas...

- Con agua ya habrá suficiente. Gracias. Abre el paquete Naruto

- Está bien!- lo abrió con mucho cuidado para no estropear demasiado el papel de regalo- Oh! Cuatro raciones de ramen! Muchas gracias!

- Excitado abrazó al pelirrojo, que le respondió esa acción colocándole los brazos en la cadera. Apretó su cuerpo para profundizar el abrazo.

De golpe y porrazo sonó el móvil que lo tenía en el bolsillo del pijama. Era la batería.

- Y ese móvil? Nunca te lo había visto.

- Si.. es que Sasuke me lo dejó.

El de la arena decidió contener su ira que nuevamente comenzaba a surgir desde su interior.

- "Puto Sasuke de la ostia! Siempre dándome por culo"- sonrió falsamente- Me parece muy bien Naruto.

- Que bien, porque estaba dudando si decírtelo o no. Como ayer me dijiste esas cosas tan feas..

- Olvídate de aquello. Fue producto del cansancio que tenía- mintió.

- Sabía que tu no eras así Gaara. Sabes que te quiero un montón y no soportaría perder tu amistad.

- A-arigatou- se sonrojó.

- Hombre Gaara cuanto tiempo! Que tal estás?

- Señor Namikaze- le hizo una reverencia- Muy bien y usted?

- Podría irme mejor- miró a su hijo, el cual le devolvía una mirada indiferente.

Desde ayer por la tarde que no se hablaban.

- Es que se marcha?

- Si Gaara, ayer por la noche me llamó mi jefe para que acudiera a su despacho. La cosa pinta fea.. muy fea...

- Vaya.. ya verá como no será nada. No se preocupe!- le sonrió- Naruto no vas a decirle nada a tu padre?

El rubio resopló y le dio la espalda.

- Déjale, está en la edad del pavo. Por suerte tu pareces mas maduro que él.

- Bueno... tampoco se crea... Soy un niño de dieciséis años.

- No seas modesto! Jeje Bueno me voy. A ver lo que me espera.

- Suerte Namikaze- san.

- Gracias.- se marchó.

Cuando el padre del rubio se marchó, éstos pasaron a la salita, encendieron la televisión y se liaron con los cables del aparato lucrativo.

- Dios que tele mas pequeña, no se si veremos a los personajes...- se dijo por lo bajini el de la marca.

- Eh? Decías algo Gaara?

- No! Me preguntaba a que juego quieres jugar?

- Tienes el de Final Fantasy?

- Vaya! Justo me lo dejé en casa... Una buena proposición sería el de FIFA 2010.

- Mmm no soy muy bueno con los de deporte. Tienes el Killzone?

- Se lo dejé a Lee el otro día.

- Y el Gran Turismo?

- Déjame ver...- rebuscó entre su porta cds de juegos- Estás de suerte! Lo tengo.

- Estupendo! Me dejarás pilotar tu ferrari?

- Uy.. lo siento Naruto, con ese coche tengo una puntuación máxima y como me la jodas no podré competir con mi hermano Kankuro, el cual estamos muy picados...

- Porfa...- puso sus encantadores morritos.

Como siempre esta acción venció al contrincante. Gaara suspiró y se sonrojó.

- Está bien, pero intenta correr al máximo! Cuando regrese a mi villa quiero darle un palizón a mi hermano!

E- s bueno con los juegos de velocidad?

- Bueno? Buenísimo! El año pasado se celebró un certamen de juegos de velocidad, ganó el primer premio. Este año quiero ser yo quien triunfe!

- Ya me avisarás y te iré a ver.

- Creo que es de aquí un mes mas o menos. Ya te lo diré con certeza cuando se vaya acercando.

Y así se pasaron toda la mañana jugando...

Tocaron las dos de la tarde:

- Bueno Naruto voy a ir recogiendo el kioko, que he quedado para ir a comer con mi hermana Temari, que le han dado el día libre en el curro y aprovecha para pasarse a verme.

- Ostia! Ya son las dos? Se me a pasado el rato volando. Al final e echo muy buenas puntuaciones eh?

- Claro! " A ver te he dejado ganar casi en todas las carreras"- dijo el mas grande quitando los cables de la play y guardando los juegos.

Se levantó con tanta "mala suerte" que chocó con Naruto y los dos cayeron al suelo, el pelirrojo yacía encima de él. La arena que éste último siempre llevaba en un frasquito pequeño se la derramó por el lugar.

- Vaya! Lo siento Naruto. Estaba pensando en mis cosas y no te he visto.- dijo intentando incorporarse, aprovechó para rozar su pelvis con el miembro del rubito, que al sentir esa fricción un pequeño cosquilleo de placer surgió por su cuerpo.

- Gaara- se sonrojó y lo abrazó de tal manera que casi le partió hasta los huesos, sentía como su cuerpo quería fusionarse con el del otro.

Al ver la fuerza que Naruto estaba proyectando, el moreno le correspondió el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de éste, cerró los ojos, se sentía en la gloria, pues hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba ese momento.

- Gaara no se lo que está pasando...Intento dejarte ir pero algo parece que me obliga..

El de la arena hizo callar a Naruto poniéndole el dedo en los labios:

- No crees que se está muy a gustito así?

El menor no sabía que contestar. Que coño hacía su mejor amigo agarrándolo de aquella manera? El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza para observar a Naruto. De inmediato le entraron ganas de poseer sus carnosos labios, así que acercó los suyos a los de él. Éste estaba confundido y comenzaba a sudar, ya que no le gustaba que lo tuvieran amarrado sin poder moverse.

- Gaara para por favor! Me haces daño..

De repente paró en seco cuando escuchó esto.

- " Arena ya basta"- le ordenó a su fiel "amiga", pues era ella la que estaba obligando al rubio a abrazarlo- Vaya Naruto no se lo que a pasado, yo tampoco podía soltarte. A veces pasa eso con los chakras- mintió y se levantó.

- Pues vaya que gracia. Quedarse pegado a otra persona..

- Nos vemos el lunes en el instituto. Acuérdate de traer la información que nos pidió Ita-sensei!

- Si, ya lo...- no pudo acabar la frase, ya que el de la marca le dio un beso en las mejilla.

- Adiós Naruto.

Se marchó dejando a un Naruto tocándose la mejilla que había besado su amigo, estaba extrañado por esa acción. Jamás un chico le había besado. A veces por las noches, cuando se acostaba pensaba que si algún día lo besaba un hombre sentiría un asco tremendo, pero no fue así, muy en su interior le gustaba...

Se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina para ver si su padre le había sacado algo de comida. No vio nada. Se acordó del regalo que le trajo su mejor amigo. Las cuatro raciones de ramen. Abrió la nevera y sacó dos voles (se podía comer los cuatro, pero pensó en su padre, ya que últimamente solo comía bocadillos para comer y para cenar). Se dejó caer en el sofá y encendió la tele, casi en todas las cadenas estaban poniendo informativos y algún que otro programa del corazón, hizo zapping, ya que éstos no le gustaban y encontró uno que estaban dando el "Bob Esponja" lo dejó y comenzó a zamparse su preciada comida.

Cuando hubo terminado dejó el vol en la mesita de al lado del sofá, se echó y se puso a leer viejas revistas que tenía su padre:

- Je! Como ser un buen padre. Pero que tipo de revista leía mi otou-san...

Al cabo de quince minutos se durmió. Al rato lo despertó el opening de "Dora la exploradora". Aún con las hormonas dormidas cogió el mando y la apagó. De repente sonó la Blackberry con la canción del "Bad Romance de Lady Gaga". Naruto se dio un sobresalto, cosa que lo espabiló en seguida y fue corriendo hacia la cocina, ya que se lo dejó allí anteriormente. En la pantalla salía el nombre de "casa".

- Si?- dijo Naruto un poco nervioso

- Dobe? Eres tu?

- Si soy yo.

- Te llamo para decirte que esta tarde si quieres puedes pasarte por mi casa y buscamos la información esa..

- Claro-bayo! A que hora quedamos?

- Pues...- tardó un poco en contestar- A las siete.

- Está bien, allí estaré. No se donde vives...

- Apunta la dirección que te diré.

- Un momento!- Naruto fue a buscar un trozo de papel y un boli- Dime.

- Avenida Príncipes del Condal número trece. Urbanización: La perla gris.

- Muy bien teme.

- Usuratonkachi si vienes en autobús coge la línea verde, no la azul. Te lo digo porque la azul la han modificado y pasa por una urbanización que se llama parecido a esta.

- Ok.

- Entendiste dobe? La verde! Sabes que eres muy torpe!

- Calla Sasuke! Tampoco soy tan imbécil!

- Ja... Eso lo dirás tú. Hasta esta tarde, pues

- Gilipollas...Hasta luego teme.

Colgaron.

Miró el reloj del móvil. Eran las cuatro y media. Debía apresurarse. Se dirigió al baño, se duchó. Esta vez escogió un champú de pelo con olor a vainilla que tenía su padre y para el cuerpo el de la marca Sanex que olía estupendo. Con la toalla atada en su cintura se examinó la cara. El granazo aquel que le salió seguía ahí pero parecía de menor tamaño. Se lavó los dientes con la pasta dentífrica de su padre, la que tenía flúor y era de la marca "Colgate", ya que la de él era el típico de sabor de fresa para los niños, seguidamente se enjuagó la boca con "Listerine Advance", cosa que le produzco un picor terrible, pero aguantó los treinta segundos que le informaba el prospecto. Corrió hacia su habitación. Abrió el armario. Cogió uno de sus mejores jeans ( N/A: El típico que te reservas para los fines de semana) y una camiseta roja con unas letras tipo graffiti . Se dirigió nuevamente al lavabo. Se peinó las cejas con agua y se quitó dos o tres pelillos que le comenzaban a salir en la barbilla y para acabar intentó domar su salvaje cabello con laca extra fuerte. Se echó medio bote. Al fin parecía bien peinado, entonces rebuscó en el cajón de las colonias. Solo divisó la típica de "Nenuco".

- Joder... Ojalá tuviera la de " Bruno Banani..."

Pero menos da una piedra, así que se roció un poco por el cuello y por las muñecas.

Cogió una hoja de sus cuadernos y un boli y tubo la intención de ponerle una nota a su padre ( por si acaso él llegaba a casa antes), pero pensó que por lo que fuera, a éste no le hacía gracia que fuera a esa casa, también recordó la bronca que tuvieron, así que decidió no poner nada.

Miró el reloj de la cocina. Las seis. Se sentó en el recibidor y se puso sus bambas negras que le regaló su amigo Gaara por su cumpleaños, cogió una chaqueta negra y se puso en camino hacia la parada de buses.

Ya en la parada de buses, se dispuso a ver el mapa de líneas.

- "Mierda ahora no me acuerdo cuala me dijo Sasuke..."Perdone sabe cuala es la línea que pasa por la urbanización Perla Gris?- preguntó el rubio a un viejecito que estaba sentado por allí.

- Que dices hijo?- contestó el viejo poniéndose una especie de amplificador en la oreja para escuchar mejor. (N/A: No se como se llama ese aparato, es parecido a una especie de trompetilla que se pone en los oídos para escuchar mejor..)

Al ver esto Naruto se acercó mas:

- Que si sabe que línea pasa por la urbanización Perla Gris.

- Ah.. La de color azul.

- Gracias.

Esperó cinco minutos y vino el autobús, pagó su billete y se situó en las barras de sujeción, ya que el bus estaba a tope. A medida que pasaba el tiempo la gente iba bajándose, Naruto miró el reloj, pasaban cuarenta minutos de las seis. Decidió preguntar al conductor porque se estaba extrañando de la tardía para llegar.

- Disculpe señor. Sabe si falta mucho para llegar a la Perla gris?

- A la perla gris? Dirás a la perla Negra. Justo la siguiente parada.( N/A: En plan piratas del Caribe)

Naruto se quedó flipando:

- Pero este bus no va a la Perla gris?

- Ah! La gris...Jeje te has equivocado niño, esa era la línea verde.

- Me cago en la ostia vendita..

- Mira si quieres bájate aquí y esperas al otro bus.

- Esta bien, gracias.

Se bajó, le tocó esperar bastante rato. Examinó el lugar. No le hizo mucha gracia, ya que estaba al lado de un poblado chabolista. Había numerosas personas buscando comida en las basuras, pidiendo en la carretera y vestidos con harapos. Rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que ningún indigente se le acercara, entonces el móvil sonó:

- Diga?

- Usuratonkachi!- gritó enrabiado- Pero donde cojones estás? Son las siete y cuarto pasadas!

- No me grites teme! Verás.. me e equivocado de línea y..

- DOVE! Mira que te lo dije! Torpe! La verde! La verde!

- Ya me e enterado Sasuke!

- Un poco tarde como siempre idiota! Donde estas?

- No se...- voz nerviosa

- A ver tranquilízate. Que ves a tu alrededor?

- Un montón de chabolas... No se estoy como en un poblado chabolista...

- Ah.. estás en la perla Negra.. No te preocupes, estás en la parte mas pobre de Konoha. No te muevas de ahí iremos a recogerte. No tardaremos.

- Espera Sasuke!..

El del otro lado del aparato colgó.

El rubio se sentó en el suelo y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

- Ven ya Sasuke...

Al cabo de veinte minutos vio como un grupo de personas del poblado se abalanzaba contra un "Mercedes" ( coche) para pedir comida que se aproximaba a él.

Se paró en frente y abrió la puerta corriendo.

- Vamos Dobe rápido!

- S-sasuke!- corrió hacia el coche y se metió.

- Arranca Shino!- ordenó Sasuke al chofer

- Si señor Uchiha.

Dicho y hecho.

- A ver dobe explícame que coño hacías mientras te decía que era la línea verde.

- Pues nada, solo te escuchaba.

- Pues no lo parece- suspiró- Bueno habrá que darse un poco de prisa en las tareas. Mi padre no está. Se ha ido a jugar al golf con unos clientes suyos.

- Si que vivís bien los ricos...

- Anda cállate.

El moreno comenzó a fijarse en su compañero de arriba abajo. Nunca lo había visto sin el uniforme de clase. Vestía tan casual que le parecía muy atractivo. Encima esa camiseta roja que le sentaba tan bien al rostro. Se sonrojó.

- Quédate quieto Usuratonkachi!

- Eh? Pero que?

Sasuke sacó un i-phone y le hizo una foto al rubio que lo pilló desprevenido.

- Ya estás borrando eso Teme!

- Al igual... jeje

- Para que me la sacas imbecil?

- Para tener algo por lo cual reírme cuando lo mire.

- Gilipollas... ( morritos)

Otra foto.

- Sasuke es que eres tonto? Deja de hacerme fotos!

El otro simplemente le sacó la lengua divertido.

- Señorito Uchiha ya hemos llegado. ( Shino)

- Esta bien Shino, acuérdate que mañana nos tienes que arreglar el jardín, se nos instaló una colonia de escarabajos y están empezando a meterse en la casa.

- No se preocupe señorito, mañana estará solucionado.

- Eso espero o si no llamaré a un fumigador.

- Puede estar seguro- le hizo una reverencia.

Se bajaron del coche y Naruto se quedó helado de lo que vio a su alrededor: Las calles eran bastantes anchas y muy bien cuidadas, no se veía ningún desperdicio tirado y las farolas eran de un diseño increíble. Los coches que se veían aparcados era de alta gama, también se podían observar personas vestidas con trajes de "Armani", "Victorio y Lucchino" o de algún diseñador famoso que portaban maletas o carpetas de ejecutivo. Se quedó boquiabierto al fijarse en unas señoritas increíblemente elegantes que pasaban por su lado: iban peinadas con recogidos y adornos en el pelo, la cara totalmente blanca, ojos resaltados con sombras luminosas, con labios de un rojo pasión, sus vestidos eran bellísimos con muchos colores. A Naruto le hacía gracia esas mangas tan largas. Siguió mirando mas abajo y se topó con unos "zapatos" con una plataforma infernal.

- Dios! Como pueden andar?

- Son geishas dobe

- Geishas?

- Si, son mujeres de compañía, se dedican a entretener al personal. Saben bailar, saben cantar, saben conversar... Son puro arte.

- Has contratado alguna vez alguna?

- No, pero mi otou-san si. A veces me obliga a irme con el a una de sus fiestas con amigos o clientes... No es que me disgusten, pero la verdad es que son seres enigmáticos...Siempre las veras rodeadas de gente importante. Vamos Usuratonkachi no hay tiempo que perder.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Se toparon con una enorme puerta de hierro, el menor se fijó que ésta tenía el escudo de la familia en el centro. Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo una llave y abrió la puerta. Pasaron al jardín.

- Dios Teme! Es increíble!- vitoreó Naruto mirando a ese paraíso- Es el jardín mas bello que he visto jamás.

- Tampoco es para tanto... No lo tenemos muy cuidado últimamente, nuestro jardinero Zetsu está de vacaciones.

- Jamás había visto tantas flores de tantos colores y el césped tan bien cortado y verde. Ostia hasta tenéis figuras hechas con hierva! (N/A: Tipo manos tijeras) y un estanque de carpas!- Se situó en el centro del puente y miró hacia las carpas como nadaban tranquilamente.

- Tienes pan para echarles teme?

- Tienes una bolsita escondida bajo la rachola de tu lado.

El rubio destapó la rachola y ahí se encontraba la comida, tiró unas migas, que al verlas los peces corrieron a comer.

- No me las engordes mucho dobe, que luego a mi gato le entra mas ganas de comérselas..

En el agua se reflejaban los distintos árboles floridos que también poseían.

- Esto parece un cuento de hadas Teme...

- Je.- miró su reloj- Vamos Bella Durmiente!

- Por que tienes tanta prisa-ttebayo?

- Por que si dobe!

- Claro como tu lo tienes todos los días no valoras nada!

El moreno lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó casi arrastrando.

Llegaron a la puerta de la mansión. Abrió de nuevo con otras llaves y en seguida vinieron unas sirvientas.

- Buenas tardes señorito Uchiha.- le hizo una reverencia.

- El moreno se la devolvió y el rubio también la hizo pero torpemente.

- Es que ni las reverencias te salen bien Naruto.

Éste último se situó en mitad de aquel enorme hall. Lo primero en lo que se fijó era en la enorme escalera que había en frente. En la pared que se situaba en el fondo de éstas, había colocado un cuadro grande, el cual salía el cabeza de familia (Fugaku), la madre (Mikoto) y Sasuke.

- No sale tu hermano Sasuke?

- No. Mi padre lo mandó a una casa de fotos para que lo hicieran desaparecer con el photoshop.- dijo tristemente

- Sasuke..

El Uchiha se dio prisa en secarse los ojos, que comenzaban a humedecérseles, antes de que el otro pudiera percatarse de ello.

- Dobe vamos a mi habitación. Está en la segunda planta. Dobe!

- S-si! – dijo Naruto despertando del lapsus y examinado cada rincón de aquella majestuosa mansión.

- Iremos por el ascensor, si no nos podemos morir..

- Tenéis ascensor y todo? Joder teme!

- Que esperabas? Una mansión tan grande como esta debe tener uno, sino nos pillaría el año que viene yendo de un sitio a otro.

Entraron en el ascensor: Era inmenso. Con un espejo en el fondo. El rubio se fijó en él, ya que se reflejaba su compañero. Vestía con unos pantalones negros simples en plan urban y un polo de cuello de pico azul marino de mangas largas con el abanico de su familia en el hombro ( El padre lo mandó a la casa Lacoste para que se lo diseñaran con la insignia del clan). A pesar de que la vestimenta era bastante oscura, el color de la camiseta le sentaba bien al rostro y le hacía muy atractivo.

- Teme aquí cabe hasta un rinoceronte!

- Je! Un rinoceronte? Por lo menos tres dobe!- rió divertido.

El de los ojos azules le encantaba hacer reír a al moreno, pues pocas veces lo pillaba riéndose, tenía la fama de ser una persona bastante seria y desaboría pero cuando lo conocías de verdad esa apariencia comenzaba a desvanecerse. Así que el menor sacó el móvil y le sacó una foto.

- Pero que cojones?...

- Ah! Esto es la revancha por haberme echo una foto en el coche!

- Dobe! Bórrala!

- No Sasuke!

- En serio no estoy jugando. Nadie puede verme así.

- Tranquilo no se la enseñaré a nadie!

El mayor resopló, pues no tenía ganas de forcejear para quitárselo, ni tenia paciencia para seguir diciéndole que la borrara.

El ascensor se abrió. Llegaron a la segunda planta. Lo que le caracterizaba de las demás plantas es que ahí si que habían cuadros de Itachi.

- Tienes agua Usuratonkachi?

- Por que teme-bayo?

- Porque aún falta un poco para llegar a mi cuarto. Está al final del pasillo este tan largo.

- Soportaré este " camino de Santiago"! (N/A: Es un camino que se encuentra en España que es muy largo y la gente peregrina hacia la catedral de Santiago)

- Pues vamos...

- Oye Sasuke porque hay tantos cuadros que sale Itachi?

- Porque esta planta es mía y puedo colgar lo que me de la gana, casi nunca sube mi padre, en cambio la primera planta es la de él, allí es donde tiene su dormitorio, su baño, su gimnasio, su sala de cine y su despacho entre otras habitaciones claro...Así que solo encontrarás cuadros extractos y de paisajes y si hay alguno de la familia, no sale Itachi.

- Puedo preguntar por que no sale tu nii-san en los de tu padre?

- Ya lo estás preguntando Usuratonkachi. Verás mi padre lo odia. Cuando le preguntan por él, les contesta que no tiene ningún hijo con ese nombre... Cuando tenía diecisiete años se fue de aquí.

- Y eso?

- Es una larga historia dobe, no me apetece recordarla...

- Está bien.

Después de cinco minutos llegaron a su cuarto. Como se esperaba también era muy grande, el color que predominaba mas eran los tonos azules las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul celeste clarito y habían colgados pósters de series manga como la mística "Bola de Dragón" " Bleach" o " Death note". En las estanterías habían peluches de animales, fotografías de cuando él era bebé, cuando hizo la comunión... entre otras. El rubio se subió a la cama para admirarlas bien.

- Tenías mofletillos de pequeño, eh teme'

- Calla...

El moreno encendió su ordenador. Naruto se asomó por la ventana que daba a la parte trasera de la mansión y exclamó:

- Ostia! También tienes piscina! Que cabrón!

- Te la regalo, soy mas de playa... Mas que nada, mi padre la mandó poner porque a veces se queda el arquitecto tres o cuatro días para elaborar un buen diseño de algún edificio.

- Solo os falta un tigre de bengala...

- Ya lo tenemos... el gato que te mencioné antes es Kiran, el tigre de bengala de mi madre.

A Naruto se le dibujó una enorme gotita en la cabeza en plan flipando.

Sasuke entró en internet, la primera página que le salió fue el google.

- A ver.. descubrimientos geográficos...- le dio al intro y clicó el cuarto enlace de la página.- A ver que te parece dobe...

Cuando terminó de leer, imprimieron la pagina y se pusieron a resumir el contenido, acabado esto, el rubio hizo un mapa cronológico de las fechas mas importantes y buscaron información de uno de los hechos mas importantes de esa época: La llegada de Cristóbal Colón a América y para acabar imprimieron un mapamundi político y situaron los descubrimientos mas importantes.

- Bueno... yo creo que con esto mi hermano nos lo dará por bueno...

- Al final hemos trabajado bastante. Ya que hemos terminado porque no vemos video de youtube?

El otro miró el reloj. Eran las nueve tocadas.

- Me parece bien.- contestó el moreno y se puso a ello, pero tuvo tan mala suerte que se equivocó de ventana y fue a parar a uno de sus videos porno. En seguida los gemidos y los jadeos comenzaron a escucharse..

- T-Teme..- Naruto se puso tan rojo como un tomate, ya que jamás había visto una imagen así y encima era con dos tíos.

- U-Usuratonkachi...esto... yo no...

Intentaba quitarlo, pero como los nervios y la vergüenza lo dominaban, no acertaba a darle a la cruz roja de la parte derecha de la pantalla...

Al final el video que duraba tres minutos ( solo se veía una parte del coito y la eyaculación)

- S-sasuke no sabía que te molaban estos videos y...- interrumpió su charla al ver que el moreno no lo estaba haciendo caso, repitió- Sasuke!

De repente el mayor se levantó de su silla, sus ojos reflejaban puro deseo y pasión.

- T-teme..

Se dirigió hacia el menor, que estaba sentado en la cama, con pasos lentos y mirándolo fijamente.

El rubito comenzó a sudar y a excitarse. Sasuke se arrodilló para estar a la altura de él. Le acarició el rostro, dibujó sus cejas, pasó por su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios. Se quedó un rato tocándolos. El de los ojos azules no estaba dispuesto a quedarse quieto y le acarició la nuca, la masajeaba... Esto le puso la piel de gallina al del cabello negro. Éste último, sin mas, le plantó un morreo al otro.

Después de esta acción, los ojos azules mas bellos de Konoha se encontraban abiertos como platos, parecían que se le iban a salir de sus órbitas. Se pellizcó en la mejilla para despertarse de aquel sueño o de aquella alucinación, pero resultó que era real: Sasuke estaba besando a Naruto.

Se separaron un instante para coger aire.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Parecía que ambos pudieran ver a través de los ojos del otro. Sasuke se tocó levemente el estomago, pues sentía como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en él. En cambio el otro sentía como su corazón latía apresuradamente.

Entonces le llegó el turno al rubio que cogió al otro del rostro y le plantó otro beso en los labios.

Esta vez se encontraron sus lenguas que luchaban para dominar aquel lugar tan caliente y húmedo. Sin dejar de besarse, Naruto empujó a Sasuke hacia él, quedando estirados uno encima del otro. El moreno mordía sus labios levemente y jugaba con ellos a lamerlos. Se incorporó para quitarse el polo azul, dejó al descubierto su torso bien dibujado y luego luchó para quitarle a Naruto aquella camiseta roja que le quedaba tan bien a la cara. El mayor comenzó a morder y a chupar el cuello de su amante. Bajó hasta encontrarse con sus pezones. No tuvo cuidado y los presionó fuerte con sus labios, al otro se le escapó un quejido de dolor y excitación a la vez.

- T-teme cuidado...

- Lo siento dobe pero me pones mucho y no puedo evitarlo..- siguió lamiendo sus pezones, los cuales estaban duros por el placer.

Tras esta acción el moreno se encontraba desabrochando como podía los jeans de su compañero:

- Dios Usutatonkachi no podías a ver traído unos pantalones mas sencillos de quitar?

- Claro... como el plan de esta tarde era follarme...- se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso colorado.- Quería decir...

- No... si lo as dicho estupendamente.

Con los pantalones tirados en el suelo, se encontró con unos bóxers básicos de color naranja que abultaban demasiado por la realidad que estaban viviendo.

El mayor se los quitó desesperadamente y sonrió al ver lo evidente:

- Naruto... que pequeñita...

- Calla idiota!

- No me has dejado terminar... pequeñita, como me gustan... para que me quepa bien en mi boca...

Tras escuchar esto el ojiazul se excitó mucho mas, su pene creció mas. La boca del de los ojos oscuros se acercaba a su rico " manjar"...

De repente escuchó desde la ventana un coche que aparcaba en la parte trasera de la casa y abría la gran puerta. Se escuchaban unas risas que provenían de tres o cuatro hombres. A Sasuke le cortó el rollo, pues una de esas risas le sonaba.

Era la de su padre.

Pero que coño hacia su padre tan pronto allí?

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno pues ya está. Creéis que se merece algún review?

Acordarse de que estaré encantada de que me tiréis tomates o que me animéis a continuar la historia ;)

Gracias por leerla. Besos


	5. Empiezan los problemas

Hola! Holaaaaaaaa! Antes de comenzar quiero disculparme por la tardanza de este capítulo, ya que he estado tres semanas de vacaciones y luego esperando a la inspiración divina jeeje!

No os entretengo mas, espero que os guste! ;)

Por cierto muchas gracias a: Mika porque me hizo mucha ilusión recibir tu review comentando lo que mas te había gustado y a Evil Evil también ( y como no, a los que me escribieron antes ;) que no me olvido de vosotros!)

* * *

Cap: 4 Empiezan los problemas/ Acercamiento entre hermanos

Entró en casa enfadado.

Tenía motivos para estarlo: su amigo había intentado mantener relaciones sexuales con él y cuando el ambiente estaba lo suficientemente caldeado, va y lo hecha de sus casa y para rematar, recibe un mensaje de texto en la Blackberry de un número desconocido diciendo que se retrasaría un poco en la cita, pero que se lo compensaría cuando llegara...

A que cojones estaba jugando Sasuke? Aunque aún no sabía de quien era ese sms, Naruto tenía claro que no sería el segundo plato de nadie, no permitiría que lo usaran como un pañuelo.

Encima tubo que buscarse la vida para volver a casa, ya que éste se negó a traerlo. Claro! Seguro que debía estar preparado para la siguiente persona que entraría en su cuarto...

Se dirigió a la cocina y bebió un trago de agua. Que pena que no tuvieran sake porque seguramente se bebería toda la botella, auque no le agradase mucho el alcohol. Parecía que su padre todavía no había llegado. Seguramente su jefe le había vuelto a pedir que se quedara para terminar el muro de las afueras de Konoha que rodearía toda la villa, pues estaban construyéndolo para estar preparados para la guerra que en breve empezaría. En mitad del pasillo se quitó la ropa y la introduzco en el cesto de la ropa sucia, quería eliminar esa olor a perfume caro que desprendía aquel moreno sin vergüenza.

Seguidamente preparó el baño, aunque su padre se lo había advertido un millón de veces que tenía que recortar gastos sobre el agua, éste se la puso hasta arriba y vertió medio bote de gel. No quería "apestar" a sudor de Uchiha. Se le dibujó una media sonrisa al recordar, que antes le parecía una de las mejores fragancias del mundo. Que estúpido era...

Cogió una esponja y se enjabonó bien el cuerpo, quería borrar todo rastro que dejó el moreno. Luego salió y se miró al espejo, que tubo que limpiarlo con la mano, ya que se encontraba empañado de bao. Se examinó el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Mierda! En el lado derecho del cuello tenía un chupetón. Claro con las virguerías que le habían hecho en esa parte horas antes... Naruto se untó un poco de jabón en la mano y se restregó por ahí, sabía que sería inútil intentar borrarlo, pero en ese momento, su rabia le podía. Cansado de eso, se puso el pijama y se fue a la cama, no tenía ganas de cenar nada. Solo le apetecía dormir y olvidarse de aquella tarde. Se puso en forma fetal y cerró los ojos. Al momento sonó el móvil. Un mensaje. Se dispuso a leerlo: "Esta noche a sido increíble Sasuke. Me encantó como me besabas, como me tocabas, como me lamías, como me desnudabas...Me gustas Todo! Porque te hicieron sin ningún fallo. Eres el ser mas perfecto que existe. Te amo."

Tras acabar de leerlo, el rubio tiró el aparato al suelo. Le daba igual si se le había roto, es más, casi deseaba que se le hubiera roto. Entonces es cuando cayó que tenía que haber echo caso a su mejor amigo (subrayaba esas palabras) Gaara por haberle dicho que se alejara de su vida, ahora en adelante iba a hacerlo.

Naruto se sentía traicionado, de acuerdo que aún no estaban saliendo ni eran pareja, pero se sentía sucio, pues ahora sabía perfectamente cuala era su verdadera sexualidad: Era homosexual.

Siempre creyó que era heterosexual, ya que Sakura siempre le había gustado, ahora comprendió que fue solo un capricho, como una especie de mascara que se puso inconscientemente.

Dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Joder! Ahora que estaba seguro de quien le estaba empezando a gustar... Del primer cajón de la mesita de noche cogió la novela que se estaba leyendo hacia un par de semanas: la última parte de la saga "Crepúsculo" comenzó a leer hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Unas risas alocadas que provenían de la sala de estar lo despertaron, miró el reloj: las tres de la madrugada. Escuchó un ruido fuerte, como si se cayera algo. Naruto se levantó asustado y cogió lo primero que vio ( un paraguas) para defenderse por si era algún ladrón. Se dirigió hacia allí con pasos lentos y tremendamente asustado. Se asomó y pudo ver a su padre intentado levantarse del suelo.

- Papá! Que pasa?- gritó espantado al observar aquel panorama. Le ayudó a sentarse en el sofá.

- Hip! Hombre hijo! Hip!

Se extrañó al ver que su padre estaba borracho. Jamás en la vida lo había visto así.

- Apestas a sake!.

Lo estiró y le puso una manta. Vio que le entraban ganas de vomitar, así que le trajo una palangana y se la puso a la altura de la boca. Vomitó.

- Otou-san ahora intenta dormir y mañana ya hablaremos de lo ocurrido. La próxima vez el dinero que te has gastado bebiendo, lo gastas en comida que no hay casi nada en el frigo.

Sabía que era inútil decírselo, ya que estaba en un punto que ni se tenía en pie ni entendía su hijo. Había sido un milagro que hubiera conseguido llegar hasta casa..

El niño vio que en el bolsillo de su uniforme de curro le sobresalía un papel. Lo cogió. Era una carta de la empresa. La leyó: " Estimado señor Namikaze Minato. Como usted bien sabe Konoha está atravesando una fatal crisis económica, nuestra empresa ha decidido recortar gastos y con ello, a empleados. Sentimos comunicarle que por falta de faena hemos llegado a la conclusión de in prescindir de usted..."

Naruto no pudo seguir leyendo, se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba en lapsus. Como pagarían el alquiler del apartamento, la comida, el instituto, el agua y la luz? Como vivirían ahora en adelante?

La mañana lo sorprendió aún en lapsus. Arrodillado en mitad de la sala de estar en el suelo y con los ojos entrecerrados, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo. Minato se despertó y dijo, aún con las hormonas dormidas:.

- Dios.. que dolor de cabeza, todo me da vueltas... No recuerdo nada de lo que hice ayer.- se fijó de que Naruto estaba ahí- hijo...

El rubito levantó la cabeza para mirar a su padre. Tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta los pies. Se incorporó y le entregó la carta al padre.

- La as leído papa?

La cara adormilada del mayor cambió a ser seria y triste.

- Si.. es una carta de despido. No hay trabajo.

- Como que no hay trabajo? No se supone que se estaba construyendo el muro aquel?

- Si... mira hijo no se lo que ha pasado.

- Pero si llevas casi toda tu vida trabajando ahí. Desde los dieciséis papá! Como cojones vamos a vivir ahora?

- Buscaré otro trabajo.

- Sabes como esta Konoha no? Ahora no cogen a nadie.

- Habrá que intentarlo.

- Al menos te habrán pagado el finiquito no?

Minato no contestó y bajó la mirada.

- Ayer te lo gastaste todo en la bebida no?

- Lo siento Naruto fui un inconsciente. Estaba tan desesperado cuando recibí la noticia que lo primero que hice fue meterme en el primer bar que encontré...- miró el reloj de su muñeca- Desayuna hijo, sea como sea no voy a permitir que te falte nunca un plato de comida en la mesa.

- No hay casi nada en la nevera, solo dos raciones de ramen.

- Estupendo! Pues ya está.

- Te los dejé para ti. Llevas muchos días mal comiendo.

- Y gracias, porque de ahora en adelante no creo que coma mucho... Tu no te preocupes por mi. Lo siento por lo del otro día. No debí ponerte pegas por lo de tu amigo Sasuke.

- Amigo? El que tiene que disculparse soy yo. Debí hacerte caso. Gomen otou-san

- Está olvidado!

Se abrazaron.

Después de esto Minato se arregló un poco, (ya que la otra ropa apestaba a sake) y se dispuso a ir a arreglar los papeles del paro y ya de paso comenzaría a buscar trabajo.

Naruto, un poco mas aliviado tras la charla y la reconciliación con la única persona que parecía que jamás lo traicionaría, se dirigió a su habitación y se durmió, pues no había dormido aquella noche, dándole vueltas a lo sucedido aquel fatídico día.

...

Unas manos inquietas y blanquecinas lograron despertarlo. Les había costado, ya que el rubio dormía profundamente.

- Cinco minutos mas...

- Vamos hijo que son las siete y media. Hoy es día de colegio! Vístete y baja a desayunar.

Aún en el mundo de los sueños el niño hizo caso a su padre. Que raro se le hacía ser despertado por su padre y no por los despertadores que acostumbraban a ser ellos quien les daban los buenos días. Poco a poco fue recobrando el sentido. Como todas las mañanas se dirigió al lavabo, se lavó la cara y orinó. También se le hacía raro no encontrar alguna de las famosas notitas de Minato. Se puso el uniforme tranquilamente, se peinó con agua sin matarse y fue hacia la cocina.

- Buenos días papá. Como as dormido?

- Bien. Gracias hijito. Siéntate que te he hecho tortitas!

- Pero...

- No te preocupes. Vamos! Me han salido buenísimas! Apuesto a que si estuviera aquí Chouji se las zamparía todas!- sonrió.

- Has vuelto a romper tu hucha no?

- Pégale un bocado! No tengas vergüenza! Sabes que me encanta verte comer!- cambió de tema. Le puso el plato de aquel delicioso desayuno en la mesa.

Naruto dejó la conversación y decidió hacerle caso a su padre. Sabía perfectamente que había vuelto a romper su hucha. Llevaba toda su vida con aquel objeto, ahorrando día a día ( cuando podía) para comprarse un gimnasio, el cual entrenaría a niños que quisieran aprender técnicas para ser ninjas. Esa era su máxima ilusión, claro que con el trabajo, lo que había ahorrado, aun no le llegaba ni para comprarse la mitad de algún recinto deportivo. Ahora la prioridad era dar de comer a su hijo.

- Están buenísimas papá! Quien te enseñó a cocinar así de bien?

- Carlos Arguiñano! (N/A. Es un cocinero importante en España) Cada vez que podía veía sus programas! Ahora voy a poder verlos todos!

- Al final te arreglaron el paro?

- Si, cobraré cuatrocientos yenes en dos años. Es poco pero al menos tendremos algo para comer y pagarte el instituto. (N/A. Como no se a cuanto va el yen, lo pongo como el valor del Euro)

- Y el apartamento?

- Pagamos quinientos yenes... si antes casi todo el sueldo se me iba, ahora ni te cuento. Tendré que irme de gigoló.

- No papá! No pierdas tu dignidad! Encontraremos algo!

- Acabas de hablar en plural?

- Claro que si. Ayer además de estar casi todo el día durmiendo, estuve pensando. Yo también quiero trabajar. Quiero aportar dinero a casa.

- Negativo. Déjame el trabajo a mi, tú dedícate a estudiar.

- Pero...

- Calla la boca hijo y date prisa que llegarás tarde. Prométeme que ahora te aplicaras mas en el colegio.

- Prometido!- exclamó Naruto poniéndose su i-pod y sus zapatos en el recibidor.

Se marchó.

El gran reloj del colegio tocó las ocho y media, así que el niño corrió hacia allí. Otro día que llegaría tarde y eso que le había prometido a su padre que se aplicaría mas.

Cuando llegó a clase aún no estaba el profesor. Tuvo suerte. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia Sasuke. Allí se encontraba aquel mal nacido dedicándole una leve sonrisita. Y tenía el morro de estar tan tranquilo! Naruto sin embargo le devolvió una mirada congelada, viendo esta acción el Uchiha hizo una mueca interrogante. Se dirigió hacia Gaara, que se encontraba preparando los libros de la asignatura que tocaba.

- Hola Gaara.

- Hombre Naruto! Que suerte has tenido que aún no ha llegado el profesor!- se fijó en la cara seria de su amigo- Te pasa algo?

- Quisiera sentarme contigo.

Una luz de esperanza y alegría le apareció al pelirrojo en los ojos.

- No hay problema- se giró hacia Lee- Pírate que se va a sentar Naruto.

- Pero..yo no quiero sentarme al lado del serio de Sasuke..

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir? Pues te sientas al lado de Kiba!- exclamó el pelirrojo empujando al cejotas, que cayó al suelo.

- Y una mierda! A mi lado va Akamaru!- gritó el de los colmillos abrazando al animal.

- Joder Naruto! Pero que mosca te ha picado ahora? Si antes estabas de puta madre ahí- señaló Lee hacia el lado de Sasuke, éste miraba atónito la escena.

- Pues mira habrá cambiado de parecer! Además a ti no te importa sus razones.( Gaara)

Cansado de insistir, el del traje verde optó por sentarse junto a Neji, al fondo de la aula, tampoco es que le cayera muy bien, pero al menos podían hablar del equipo favorito de fútbol que tenían en común: "El fútbol club Barcelona".

El rubio se acomodó al lado del de la marca, éste último se veía pletórico, comenzaba a reír y a hacerle bromas, Naruto fue recuperando aquella bella sonrisa despreocupada que lo caracterizaba.

Dos o tres pupitres mas atrás, se encontraba un Sasuke mas serio que nunca y apretaba los dientes con rabia al ver a Gaara hacerle un masaje en el cabello al ojiazul que cerraba los ojos y simulaba gustito, pues esta acción lo relajaba.

- "Pero que carajo pasa aquí? De que va Naruto? El Sábado me hubiera comido y hoy me desprecia... No entiendo nada..."

El pensamiento del moreno fue interrumpido, ya que el de la arena se giró y le regaló una sonrisa maliciosa. Antes de que pudiera rebelarse, Itachi entró en la clase:

- Buenos días alumnos! Perdón por el retraso, pero es que el aparcamiento estaba fatal- se quitó las gafas de sol y se pudieron contemplar unos ojos bastante rojos e hinchados- Sino recuerdo mal mandé de tarea que me buscarais información sobre los descubrimientos geográficos. Alguien quiere empezar?

Sakura e Ino levantaron la mano.

- Estupendo chicas salid a la pizarra y contadnos lo que habéis encontrado.

Mientras las dos chicas explicaban, Itachi miraba por la ventana, pues el ruido infernal de una Harley Davidson se acercaba al edificio con dos personas a bordo. Eran Sasori y Deidara. Como de costumbre, aparcó al frente de la puerta, el rubio se bajó pero Sasori lo cogió del brazo y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca.

- Que hijo de perra!- exclamó Itachi sin darse cuenta del tono que había empleado.

- S-sensei? Que Cristóbal Colon era un hijo de perra?- preguntó Ino, ya que cuando comenzaba a hablar de este personaje se entrelazó aquella palabrota.

- Que? No! No! Era un hijo de perra el que lo acompañaba... El tal Sancho Panza.

- Ita-sensei... ese era el de Don Quijote de la Mancha..- contestó Sakura.

- Eh? C-claro! Os estaba probando! Je! Muy bien ya os podéis sentar. Os habéis ganado un positivo- disimuló el moreno, ya que últimamente tenía la cabeza en otros asuntos afectivos.- Naruto sal tu con tu correspondiente pareja.

Mierda! Eso significaba que le tocaría con Sasuke, el cual no tenía ganas ni de que se lo nombraran, iba a decir que pasaba, aunque ello le costase un negativo o un castigo pero recordó la promesa que le hizo a su padre. Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron y se dirigieron al lugar expositor de la información.

El rubio se separó del lado del moreno, ya que este se colocó muy cerca de él. A Gaara se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisita ante esa acción.

Comenzó el menor:

- Bueno según lo que hemos encontrado iré numerando los descubrimientos: Primero, en mil cuatrocientos sesenta los portugueses llegaron al golfo de Guinea, Segundo, en mil cuatrocientos ochenta y ocho Bartolomé Díaz llega al cabo de Buena Esperanza, tercero...

- Pero que coño te pasa conmigo Dobe?- preguntó histérico el mayor que no pudo aguantar mas la presión, pues no le importó que estuvieran en mitad de la clase.

Naruto calló de golpe y bajó la cabeza.

- Naruto que te e echo yo para que estés así conmigo?

El otro seguía callado. El pelirrojo iba a intervenir, no podía permitir que le continuara hablando así a su rubito, pero éste reaccionó:

- Pregúntaselo al que te envía mensajes al móvil!

- Que?- miró hacia Itachi, este seguía perdido mirando por la ventana- Nii-san tú me has enviado algún mensaje últimamente?

Aún sin perder la mirada hacia fuera del edificio negó con la cabeza. Estaba expectante, ya que ahora Sasori y Deidara se encontraban muy acaramelados: dándose besos y caricias. Odiaba a Sasori, deseaba su muerte.

- Pues a quien sea se te olvidó de darle el nuevo número.

- No puede ser Usuratonkachi! Los únicos números que tengo memorizados son los de mi familia y el tuyo.

- Pero es que era un desconocido!

- Pues se habrán equivocado!

- Pero es que en el mensaje salía tu nombre!

Los demás compañeros dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y pronto empezaron las especulaciones. Primero fueron Shikamaru y Chouji que se burlaban del panorama:

- Chouji vete buscando palomitas que estamos en un teatro problemático- dijo Shikamaru divertido.

- Jeje pero si ya tengo cuatro cartuchos de palomitas dulces y una bolsa enorme de chucherías!

- Estupendo! Pásame una coca cola y un labio de esos...

- Vale! Quien crees que ganará Naruto o Sasuke?

- Mmmmm... me apuesto una cena contigo en aquel buffet libre que te gusta a que gana el Uchiha.

- En el buffet libre Akeboshi? No hace falta que apuestes! Iremos de todos modos!

- Que problemático...pero quien paga? Si gana Naruto pago yo y si gana Sasuke, tú.

- Me parece justo! Vamos Naruto! Dale una buena lección a Sasuke!- animó Chouji pletórico.

Shikamaru rió divertido.

- Apuestas! Apuestas! Hagan sus apuestas!- Exclamó Lee mientras pasaba de mesa en mesa con una caja para recoger el dinero.

- Yo apuesto veinte yenes a que el ganador es mi Sasuke!- gritó Sakura sacando el billete correspondiente.

- Yo también- la siguió Ino.

- Yo por el rubito gracioso!- se unió un profesor que pasaba por el pasillo y escuchó la movida ( Se llamaba Kakuzu y nada le gustaba mas que manipular con dinero e impartía Economía)

Itachi seguía ajeno al ajetreo que se estaba montando en clase, despertó del lapsus cuando escuchó entrar a Jiraya y dijo con un tono enfadado:

- Esto no es un circo señores! Sentaos en vuestro sitio y callaos! Es que no tenéis vergüenza? Espero que tengas una buena excusa Itachi...

- J-Jiraya-sama... verá es que...- se puso nervioso, ya que el otro día tuvo otra bronca con el por culpa de Deidara.

- Apuesto por el morenito!- gritó el viejecete levantando las manos y con cara de idiota.

(Todos cayeron al suelo en plan anime).

- Discutíamos sobre sus libro eróticos y ya sabe como se ponen los niños con estos temas... Nos encantan sus libros!- mintió el profesor sobándose el chichón.

- Cual veis mas logrado, el de la ama de casa que se tira a medio barrio o el del director de banco que se hace actor porno?

- Los dos están muy bien...

- Es que soy buenísimo en asuntos verdes! Bueno, a lo que iba. Vengo a presentaros a un alumno nuevo. Ya puedes entrar Sai.

El tal Sai se situó en frente de la clase. Todos se sorprendieron al ver el gran parentesco físico que tenía con Sasuke. Era de pelo moreno y corto, ojos negros, tez blanquecina, delgado y altura media. Hizo una reverencia.

- Buenos días. Me llamo Sai y seré vuestro compañero durante los próximos dos meses.

- " No puede ser... pero si es el chico que..."- pensó Naruto al reconocerlo...

Sasuke también se sorprendió al verlo...

**Flasback:**

- "Joder por que ahora?"- se preguntó Sasuke mientras intentaba reprimir sus ganas de hacerle sexo oral a Naruto.

Éste último tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente arqueada hacia atrás, esperaba ansiosamente que la boca de su amante hiciera virguerías con su miembro, pues estaba muy erecto y duro.

- Sasuke... No me hagas esperar mas.. Chúpamela ya!- deseó el rubio con todas sus fuerzas.

Como tardaba tanto en notar aquella parte tan húmeda y caliente, decidió abrir los ojos. El moreno se encontraba mirando por la ventana con actitud bastante preocupada.

- Dobe tienes que largarte de aquí!- dijo dándole la ropa que minutos antes fue desprendida de el.

- P-pero...

- No preguntes! Márchate antes de que te vean!

- Pero que me vean quienes? A que juegas teme? No entiendo.

- Calla!

El moreno llamó a uno de sus sirvientes y le encargó de que sacara al rubio de la casa sin ser visto lo mas rápido posible. El criado cogió a Naruto del brazo y se lo llevó corriendo. Mientras tanto el mayor fue a recibir al padre para dar el máximo tiempo posible a los "fugitivos".

- Buenas noches otou-san.- le hizo una reverencia- Como que has llegado tan pronto?

- Sasuke hijo pareces sofocado. Es por eso que estas con el torso desnudo y la bragueta abierta?

- Los demás hombres rieron y lo miraban con chispa de pervertimiento.

- Es que hace mucho calor...- disimuló el niño abanicándose con la mano.

- Bueno hijo..- se acercó a el y le susurró- Sabes de antemano que a mi no me gusta el golf, aún no entiendo porque insististe tanto, en fin... Si eso sirve para cerrar el contrato de construcción de unas viviendas en los terrenos de estos clientes, estará perfecto. Así que pórtate bien y hónrame.- se giró hacia los tres hombres- Bien señores pueden ir pasando a mi despacho.

Los hombres junto a Fugaku se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, Sasuke se fijó en la pantallita de arriba de éste ( la que te informa en que planta se encuentra el ascensor) y se encontraba bajando, pensó que podría ser su rubito, Fugaku se dispuso a presionar el botón para llamarlo.

- Otou-san!- buscó alguna cosa para decirle rápidamente- A quien quieres que invite para mi cumpleaños?

- Al final te decidiste a celebrarlo?

Asintió con la cabeza.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces hijo!- sonrió falsamente.

- Sabes que me encanta hacerte feliz. Te quiero papá.- fue a abrazarlo.

El padre le correspondió el abrazo agachándose para presionar con totalidad el cuerpo de su hijo. Sasuke se sentía raro al notar esa sensación de cariño, pues estaba acostumbrado a no recibir afecto de aquel hombre. Se acurrucó mas en el pecho de su padre y cerró los ojos. Deseaba con toda su alma que aquella muestra de cariño fuese verdadera, pero el bien sabía que era parte de una actuación que tenía la finalidad de estremecer a sus clientes y lo consiguió:

- Fugaku-san tienes un hijo muy bien educado- dijo uno de los hombres- Así da gusto hacer negocios.

Mientras duraba el abrazo, el mas joven le echó un vistazo nuevamente a la pantallita, pues ahora el ascensor se encontraba parado. El padre lo soltó, ya que creyó suficiente la durada de aquella acción.

- Bien hijito, puedes retirarte a tu habitación.

- Discúlpenme señores, me retiro a mi habitación a estudiar. Tengan una buena noche.- se despidió con una reverencia.

Llevaba casi veinte minutos buscando alguna parada de bus o alguna boca de metro que lo retornara a casa y no paraba de repetirse lo mismo con disgusto:

- Este teme! Intenta hacerme cosas de mayores y luego va y me echa... Es un calienta pollas! Encima averigua como me vuelvo a casa!- se dijo mientras caminaba por aquellas calles tan refinadas.

La gente que pasaba se lo quedaba mirando con cierto desprecio, ya que con tanto lío aún no se había acordado de ponerse la camiseta y se supone que era un barrio de alto estanding.

Al revolver una esquina se encontró con un grupo de chicas haciendo cola en una especie de casa antigua, se acercó y leyó: "Casa de geishas Nitta": Interesadas en aprender a ser geishas, pregunten aquí".

- Disculpa chaval.

Naruto paró de leer y se giró hacia esa voz que lo reclamaba.

- Sabes donde se encuentra la casa de la familia Uchiha?

Se quedó embobado de aquel chico tan guapo que le hablaba, pues se parecía a Sasuke, solo que éste tenía el rostro mas maduro y vestía con traje azul marino de ejecutivo.

- Sigue recto hasta aquella bifurcación, luego giras a la derecha, verás como un jardín muy grande, pues justo en la calle de al lado está la casa.

- Muy bien. Gracias. Por cierto me llamo Sai. Encantado- le estrechó la mano

- Y yo Naruto.

- Es la primera vez que vengo por aquí y estoy un poco perdido jeeje

- Pues igual que yo.

Sai miró su reloj de muñeca:

- Uf! Ya llego tarde. Te diré un consejo Naruto: estaría bien que te pusieras la camiseta, así no pillarás un resfriado- le guiñó el ojo- Adiós.

El rubio se sonrojó:

- Espera Sai!

- Dime Naruto.

- Sabes donde hay alguna parada de bus o algo?

- Jeje! Si te giras verás una..

- Oh! Es verdad! Si es un elefante me come! jeje

- Cualquiera te comería...- le guiñó el ojo nuevamente y se marchó.

**Fin del flashback**

- Bien Sai. Te sentarás al lado de Sasuke- dijo Jiraya al ver que aquel asiento estaba libre.

- " Pero que cojones hace Sai aquí?"- pensó Sasuke mientras no perdía detalle de éste.

- Hola Sasuke. Como estás?- preguntó el moreno acomodándose en el pupitre asignado.

El Uchiha preparó una de sus mejores sonrisas ( le costaba mucho, ya que se encontraba con mucha gente).

- Hola Sai. Muy bien gracias y tu?

- Estupendo! Se duerme muy bien en tu cama- le guiñó el ojo.

Estas palabras hizo que Sasuke mirara a Naruto con cara de inquietud como diciendo " No te creas lo que no es..." en cambio, el de los ojos azules le devolvía una mirada como diciendo "Hijo de puta..."

Entonces fue cuando Naruto cayó:

- "Claro! Como e estado tan ciego? Ese es el tío de los mensajes. Ese es el cabrón que se está tirando a Sasuke..."

La siguiente clase era la de gimnasia.

- Bueno juventud! Como estáis?- dijo Gui- Espero que os encontréis pletóricos porque jugaremos a béisbol.

- Estupendo.- dijo Neji con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba, pues se le daban muy bien los juegos de

" pelotas"

- Perfectamente preparado para toda condición física que usted sensei con amor e ilusión nos prepara para que aprovechemos nuestra plena juventud!- exclamó el del traje verde

- El equipo bateador estará formado por: Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura y Lee. El otro lo formaran: Chouji, Ino, kiba, Sasuke, Neji y el nuevo. A vuestros puestos chicos!

El primer en batear fue Shikamaru:

Cogió el bate, se preparó y el pitcher le tiró la pelota. Bateó a una velocidad moderada. Shikamaru corría hacia la primera base.

- Chouji imagínate que la pelota es un muphin relleno de chocolate!- gritó Ino

Dicho esto Chouji la cogió y se dijo en plan Golum del señor de los anillos:.

- Muphin de choolate, mi tesooooro...

- Shikamaru eliminado! ( Gui)

- "Que cabrones! Como saben de que pie cojea Chouji... Aunque yo hubiera echo lo mismo".- pensó Shikamaru y se sentó en las gradas.

El siguiente fue Naruto:

Bateó torcida y sin casi velocidad. Se dirigía hacia Sasuke, el rubio comenzó a correr hacia la base.

- " Esta la atrapa hasta un niño pequeño" (Sasuke)

Aunque podía haberla cogido estupendamente la dejó marchar.

- No jodas Sasuke! La podías haber cogido de puta madre!- le echó la bronca Neji, que fue el que devolvió la pelota al pitcher.

Naruto ya había logrado llegar a la primera base.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Gaara:

Este al contrario del anterior lanzó la pelota con mucha fuerza en perfecta línea recta, que misteriosamente ( por la arena) cambió el rumbo hacia el Uchiha que se encontraba de espaldas mirando hacia Naruto.

- Cuidado Sasuke!- chilló Sai mientras se dirigía hacia él para evitar que le impactara en la espalda, pues quizás se la rompería con la velocidad que traía.

Pero antes de que ocurriese esto, Gui la paró con uno de sus jutsus.

- Pero a que juegas Gaara?- preguntó éste mientras se miraba la mano. La tenía casi quemada.

- Lo siento sensei me equivoqué de trayectoria- mintió.

La clase pasaba rápidamente y sin ningún otro percance, salvo el cabreo que llevaba Neji, ya que su equipo había perdido. Al final sonó el timbre del cambio de clase y se dirigieron a los vestuarios.

Naruto se encontraba sacando el uniforme normal de la taquilla cuando Sasuke se la cerró de una manotada.

- A ver dobe me explicas que te pasa?

- Déjame Sasuke

- Porque no me as saludado esta mañana y porque carajo no quieres sentarte conmigo?

- A ver lobo imbécil! acaba de decir que lo dejes en paz o estás sordo?- interrumpió Gaara poniéndose en mitad de ellos dos.

- Mapache estúpido! No te metas!- empujó el moreno al pelirrojo que se estampó contra las taquillas.

- Parad los dos!- gritó el rubio socorriendo al de la marca.

- Joder Naruto! Pero que te pasa? Que e hecho yo?

- Pregúntale a Sai... O a caso no tienes confianza con el? A caso no te lo follas?- gritó con rabia el ojiazul.

Pronto comenzaron a cuchillear los de alrededor.

- Eres gay Sasuke?- se atrevió a preguntar Shikamaru

- Q-que va! Yo no... Soy un Uchiha y los Uchihas somos gente centrada y no enferma.

- Insinúas que los homosexuales son gente enferma?- se unió Lee a la conversación

- Sí...- contestó el portador del sharingan- Son subnormales! No deberían ni existir!

- El subnormal eres tú lobo!- dijo Gaara con una gran vena en la cabeza.

Naruto y Lee lo sujetaban, ya que estas últimas palabras parecían haberlo cabreado mas que el empujón anterior.

- Vaya! Pues eso no lo demuestra el fondo de pantalla de tu móvil!- aduló Sai guiñando el ojo, pues esta acción le encantaba.

A Sasuke le hubiera encantado darle una paliza allí mismo, pero recordó que era el arquitecto de su padre e hizo un trato muy importante con éste último a cambio de " ser cariñoso con él".

- No quiero volver a verte Sasuke. Para mí has muerto.- declaró Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estas palabras se tatuaron con fuego en el alma del moreno que parecía en lapsus, reaccionó:

- Crees que me importa una mierda que haya muerto para ti? Mejor! Empezabas a molestar!

El orgullo made in Uchiha se apoderó de él, pues debía hacer un papel, ya que estaba delante de mucha gente, aunque muy en el fondo su corazón se rompía en miles de trozos.

- "Jódete lobo de mierda! Al final será mío"- pensaba Gaara mientras le daba palmaditas a su compañero en la espalda.

Sasuke terminó de ponerse el uniforme y se marchó junto con Sai.

Naruto se secó las lágrimas con las mangas del uniforme y se sentó en el banquillo:

- Joder Gaara. Porque todo me sale mal? Sasuke se estaba convirtiendo en...

- En que?

- Nada..

- Naruto, puedes confiar en mi, ya lo sabes.

- En una persona muy especial para mi, pero ahora...

- Especial? Creo que te confundes...Los Uchiha siempre se acaban juntando con gente de poder. Seguro que al final se dio cuenta de que eres un muerto de hambre, como cualquiera de los que estamos aquí. Bueno no te preocupes, eso quiere decir que no te merecía como amigo... Que te parece si mañana te invito a cenar? ( N/A: Ahí mete mas tierra de por medio Gaara!)

- Sin que te sepa mal, pero es que ahora mismo no tengo ganas de nada.

- Vamos Narutito! Nos lo pasaremos bien! Encima aprovéchate que paga el menda!

- Me sabe mal que pagues todo.

- Uy que va! Por alegrar a mi mejor amigo lo que sea!.

- Gracias Gaara! Siempre consigues animarme, así que si insistes, iremos.- sonrió

Esa sonrisa le pareció la mas bella que jamás había visto.

- Tu sonrisa es el mejor regalo que me puedes dar.

De repente el de la marca hizo salir a su arena del frasquito que traía siempre consigo. Ésta se enroscó en el dedo de Naruto como si fuera un anillo.

- Que haces Gaara?

- Nada...Cogiendo medidas.

- Medidas para que?

- Estoy haciendo un estudio de chakras en los dedos...- mintió el pelirrojo haciendo volver la arena en el frasco.- Ya está.

Naruto no entendió nada, pero pasó de preguntar, aunque por fuera sonreía e intentaba hacerse el fuerte, en su interior manaba una profunda tristeza, pues la persona amada se alejaba cada vez mas de él.

La última clase del día era la de Física y química.

- Bien alumnos hoy estamos en el laboratorio porque estudiaremos los cambios físicos de una muestra heterogenia y otra homogénia. La prueba consistirá en que yo os daré unos fluidos y describiremos su comportamiento mezclándolo con otros.- dijo Kakashi poniéndose la bata y cogiendo su novela.- Nos pondremos en parejas. Ino con Sakura, Chouji con Lee Shikamaru con Gaara, Naruto con Sai, Sasuke con Neji..

Y siguió recitando mientras los nombrados se ponían con su respectivas parejas.

- Hombre Naruto que casualidad de que nos encontramos el otro día por la perla gris eh- dijo Sai sentándose a su lado

- Si, claro...- contestó sin ganas

- Aunque hoy vas mas tapadito jejeje- interrumpió e hizo su mueca preferida.

Naruto le regaló una sonrisa falsa, ya que desde cayó que era el "presunto amante" de su "ex" amigo no le caía demasiado bien, deseaba preguntarle que relación tenía exactamente con Sasuke, pero no se atrevió:.

- Te quedarás mucho tiempo por aquí?- preguntó vertiendo agua y aceite en uno de los recipientes.

- Pues dos o tres meses, e de acabar un proyecto muy importante que firmé la noche que nos encontramos. Este trabajo traerá bastante movimiento y riqueza a Konoha. Cuando lo acabe, comenzaré los preparativos para mi enlace.

Tras escuchar esto, a Naruto se le pusieron los ojos como platos y se le cayó al suelo el bote que contenía aceite. Por suerte estaba hecho de plástico, pero lo manchó todo.

- E-enlace?- repitió en lapsus.

Ahora le quedó claro el tipo de relación que mantenía con el Uchiha.

- Si Naruto, casamiento, boda...

- Con quien?- logró preguntar, (aunque ya sabía quien era su respectiva pareja), deseó con todas sus fuerzas de que el nombre de su " ex amigo"no lo pronunciaran sus labios. .

Quizás no era Sasuke el que se casaba con el... quizás era otra persona y todo había quedado en un mal entendido... Además Sasuke no tenía edad de casarse no?

- Jeje eso es un secreto.- se resignó a decir finalmente, aunque miró pícaramente a Sasuke que se encontraba apuntando lo que veía en la muestra.- No te preocupes Naruto, te ayudaré a limpiar.

- No hace falta Sai, ya lo ayudo yo- se metió Gaara en la conversación

- Mira que eres desastre Naruto- dijo Kakashi que se percató de la situación, le dio una fregona.- Mira que me lo estaba esperando.

- Gomen sensei, se me resbaló.

- Últimamente estás muy distraído Naruto.

- Y cuando no?- rió Shikamaru

El peligris bufó.

- No es que me fastidie que se te haya caído, lo que me da realmente por culo es que me as interrumpido justo en el capítulo mas guarro de mi novela! Ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo...

- No le eche la bronca Kakashi-sensei. Piense que ahora está mas interesante su libro.- éste fue el pelirrojo que se encontraba fregando la parte sucia del suelo.

- Mmm.. Tienes razón Gaara. Quiero ver esto como los chorros del oro.

El del desierto asintió con la cabeza:

- No se preocupe, dejaré el suelo tan limpio que se podrá hasta comer en él!

- Pero Gaara a sido culpa mía, tendría que ser yo quien lo limpiara.

- Tu no te preocupes tonto! Acaba los ejercicios. Ah! Y acuérdate que esta noche cenaremos en el restaurante de la Avenida nº 5 –dijo alzando la voz para que cierto morenito lo escuchara, pues tenía el fin de producirle celos.

- " Mapache gilipollas... Si piensas que me voy a poner celoso te equivocas..."- pensó Sasuke que vio aquel panorama.- Ya acabé los ejercicios sensei podría ir al lavabo?

Kakashi le hizo un gesto como diciendo " No me molestes y déjame leer mi novela coño!"

El moreno se levantó y se encaminó hacia la salida del aula.

El rubio de ojos azules lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se marchó, un nuevo brote de tristeza le comenzaba a surgir de su interior, así que sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo, pero lejos de derrumbarse, suspiró y volvió a sus tareas, así que empezó a comparar los líquidos y mientras apuntaba sus cambios fisiológicos pensaba:

- " Puto Sai, pero que es lo que tiene el que no tenga yo? Que le habrá enamorado a Sasuke? Será su pelo? Negro y bien cortadito (en cambio yo enredado y salvaje). Serán sus ojos? Oscuros, grandes y rasgados ( en cambio yo bastante redondos). Serán sus labios? Carnosos y bien formados ( en cambio yo cortados y secos a causa del frío). Sin mencionar su cutis de porcelana (en cambio yo con espinillas y granitos). Dientes perfectos y blancos ( en cambio yo con un diente roto)... Joder! Si es que es el tío perfecto! Podría hacerle sombra hasta al mismísimo modelo John Kortajarena"

Sai paró de escribir, miró a Naruto , le sonrió y le comunicó:

- Naruto parece que se te esté cayendo la baba...además estás escribiendo en la mesa, te has salido de la libreta!

- V-vaya... estaba distraído- ahora cogió inconscientemente unas tijeras que había por ahí- Y como que estarás solo ese período de tiempo tan corto con nosotros? Quieres decir que te dará tiempo a aprender algo?

- Jejeje! Que va Naruto, mas que nada estoy aquí para pasar el tiempo!- mintió- Ahí donde me ves tengo veinte años y soy arquitecto. Sé lo que va a pasar cuando en el aceite metas esos granos de arroz... se convertirá en una solución heterogenia!

- " Encima listo. Otra cualidad que le habrá encantado a Sasuke. Yo en cambio soy tan torpe para todo..."

- Naruto cuidado!

- Au! Mierda!

El mas joven se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo por culpa de las tijeras. Éste buscó a su amigo pelirrojo con la mirada, pero por lo visto no se encontraba en el aula. Sai le cogió el dedo accidentado.

V- erás Uzumaki en mi pueblo curamos así- se introdujo el dedo de su compañero en la boca.

Naruto se sonrojó, el corazón le latía bastante rápido y comenzó a sudar.

- " Que es eso que siento en el pecho?"

- A ver si te vas a correr y todo! Jejejeje!- rió Sai y le guiñó el ojo.

Pero que coño pasaba? Que estaba haciendo Sai chupándole el dedo? Y encima lo succionaba de una manera tan sensual que parecía que lo estaba masturbando.

Mientras tanto en los lavabos:

Sasuke se lavaba las manos en la pica.

- Apesta a mapache...

- Yo iba a decir lo mismo de ti lobo...

- Que quieres Gaara?

- Me estaba meando y simplemente e venido al lavabo.

- Mientes. Llevas casi cinco minutos ahí, noté tu presencia desde que entraste.

- Je! Pues has tardado en salir. No me digas que te la estabas machacando pensando en mi.

- En ti? Ni en un millón de años! Esperaba a que te marcharas. No tengo ganas de que me hable nadie y menos un imbécil como tú.

- Cuidadito con lo que dices Uchiha.

- Es que me vas a pegar?- hizo una mueca chulesca

- No vale la pena ni tocarte.

- Claro y por eso mandas a las "pelotas" que lo hagan por ti, no?

- A que te refieres?

- Antes en gimnasia. Crees que no me di cuenta de que esa pelotita que bateaste iba hacia a mi?

- No se de que me hablas... Yo bateé hacia un lugar que no había nadie, cambió de dirección misteriosamente- mintió.

- Ya... A que has venido realmente Gaara?

- Que le hiciste a Naruto? No soporto que MI MEJOR AMIGO esté triste.

- Espero con ansias que me lo diga él porque no tengo ni idea.

- Se te da tan mal mentir Sasuke...Que pasó el sábado?

- A ti que te importa? No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago ni dejo de hacer.

- Sabía que eras un cabronazo y de los grandes...

Sasuke se abalanzó contra Gaara y lo agarró de los brazos impidiendo su movilidad.

- Vuélvemelo a repetir mapache de mierda!

- Cabrón!

Ahora el moreno lo empujó violentamente contra una de las paredes, haciendo que su contrincante se hiciera una brecha en la ceja derecha. Éste último aprovechó para pegarle una patada en el estómago, escupió un poco de sangre, después cayó y se dio un golpe en la nariz, la cual empezaba a manar abundante sangre. Gaara lo arrastró hacia un váter, abrió la tapa e introduzco la cabeza del Uchiha en el interior ahogándolo.

- Ahora no eres tan gallito eh?- le sacó la cabeza y le susurró al oído- No te soporto Sasuke Uchiha! Desde el primer día en que te vi sabía que me traerías problemas!

- Suéltame hijo de puta!- gritó el otro intentando moverse, pero no pudo porque la arena lo tenía inmovilizado.

El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso y volvió a ahogarlo. Esta vez tardó mas en dejarle respirar.

- Puto lobo, no me vas a quitar a Naruto por nada del mundo!

- Por favor..- logró decir Sasuke entre tantos gemidos por falta de aire, la vez que lo sacaba del agua.

Tras escuchar esto el de la arena le soltó la cabeza.

- Por favor Gaara no me quites a lo único que me hace levantarme con una sonrisa cada mañana...( N/A: Oooooo que bonito Sasuke!)

El de la marca se extrañó de que un Uchiha le suplicara de aquella manera, ya que tenían la fama de ser personas sin sentimientos y difícilmente se dejaban doblegar por otra persona. Eran seres como de otro planeta: solitarios, dignos, fuertes, bellos, con una capacidad intelectual enorme, fríos y calculadores. En cambio se dio cuenta de que con el que se estaba peleando parecía mas bien otro chaval del montón. Un chaval que era capaz de dejar por los suelos su dignidad y quizás renunciar a su pesado apellido por la persona amada.

- Te gusta Naruto?

El moreno no contestó, ya que su orgullo no le dejaba, aunque muy en el fondo estaba harto de callárselo.

- Hay un problema lobo... eso que te hace levantarte con una sonrisa cada mañana, también me hace sonreír a mi y yo lo vi primero.

Le volvió a introducir la cabeza en el inodoro. Sonó el timbre del final de clases.

- Salvado por la campana Uchiha. No se te ocurra decirle nada de esto a nadie... Soltadlo arena!- ordenó a su fiel amiga, se marchaba mientras decía- Y recuerda, Naruto es mío- cerró la puerta del lavabo dando un gran portazo.

El de los ojos oscuros se quedó arrodillado recuperando el aire perdido. El fuerte dolor en el estómago a causa de la violenta patada que se le propinó le impedía moverse. Se limpió la sangre seca de la boca y de la nariz con la manga del uniforme. Cogió su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y se dispuso a llamar a su hermano:

- Si?

- Nii-san...

- Sasuke eres tu?- bajó el tono de voz- Me as pillado en mitad de una clase, si eso te llamo luego..

- Espera!- sacó las fuerzas de donde pudo para interrumpir a su hermano- Estoy en los lavabos de la segunda planta y...- calló al notar que le volvía a faltar el aire. El móvil se le cayó al suelo, pues no tenía fuerzas ni para cogerlo.

- Sasuke? Hermanito estás ahí? Sasuke! Sasuke!- gritó Itachi desde el otro lado del teléfono.

No podía contestar. Se sentía muy cansado, le costaba respirar, su vista se iba nublando. Hizo un intento desesperado por levantarse e intentar caminar, pero fue en vano, ya que su cuerpo no le respondía.

Perdió el mundo de vista.

Se desmayó...

...

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Deseaba encontrarse una cabellera rubia enredada y alocada, unas cejas claras y arqueadas, unos ojos azules cristalinos como el cielo, una nariz chata y bien proporcionada, unas simpáticas marquitas en las mejillas sonrosaditas y gorditas y por último, una boquita de tamaño medio y muy sensual.

Le hubiera encantado que esa persona le dijera: " Lo siento Sasuke, todo a sido un mal entendido, perdóname por haber dudado de ti. Te quiero".

Pero en cambio, lo que vio fue una penosa lámpara fluorescente colgada en el techo.

- Que bien que recobraste el sentido hermanito.- dijo Itachi que estaba sentado al lado de él en una silla- Estaba muy preocupado.

- Que ha pasado?- preguntó Sasuke intentando incorporarse.

- Te encontré desmayado en el lavabo y te traje aquí a la enfermería.

- No se esfuerce señorito Uchiha. Tiene una gran contractura en el estómago causado por un gran golpe, además de la nariz y del labio roto. Debe descansar- explicó la enfermera.

- Quien te ha hecho esto nii-san?

El menor tardó en contestar:

- Me caí por las escaleras.

- No te lo crees ni tú. Dime quien a sido e iré a hablar con él.

- No merece la pena Itachi. No quiero mas problemas.

- Pero hermano menor yo...

- Cállate Itachi! No estoy de humor para aguantar a nadie! Además no soy un chivato!

- Está bien, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así. Lo extraño es que no hayas sido tú quien le metiera una paliza.

- Mira... desde esta mañana que no tengo ganas de nada: no tengo ganas de caminar, no tengo ganas de comer, no tengo ganas de defenderme, no tengo ganas ni de vivir joder!

El mayor de los Uchiha hizo un gesto a la enfermera para que los dejara solos. Ésta se marchó a la otra parte de la habitación. Corrió la cortina que separaba las camas.

- Hermanito, cuéntame que te ocurre por favor.- dijo el profesor sentándose en la cama, al lado de su hermano.

- Ya te lo dije antes, no me pasa nada. Solo estoy un poco cansado.

- Vamos Sasuke... que es lo que te ronda por la cabeza?

- Nada! Pesado!.

- Debe de pasarte algo gordo para que estés así. Confía en mi, puedes contármelo.

- Como quieres que se lo cuente a alguien como tu? Alguien que se marchó de casa y jamás volvió tan solo ni a verme!

- Aún estás con eso?- suspiró- Veras hermanito si que volví a verte y muchas veces, el inconveniente es que ese hombre al que llamamos papá no me dejaba, hasta puso una orden de alejamiento y porque no sabe que ejerzo de profesor en este instituto, sino ya me hubieran echado desde hace tiempo.

- Por que Itachi?

- Muy simple, cuando era mas joven ya tenía claro que mi devoción era ser profesor, pero padre quería obligarme a estudiar empresariales-económicas, para que en un futuro, heredase la empresa. Me rebelé. Esto no le agradó demasiado, pero como naciste tú pensó en pasarte el marrón a ti. Pero la gota que colmó el baso fue cuando declaré que era homosexual. Esto encendió tanto a papá que me echó de casa. Ya sabes de la familia que provenimos, pues la seriedad y el poder lo es todo. Ese hombre cree que ser gay es algo asqueroso, repugnante... Dice que deshonré a la familia. Lo siento pero...

- No! No debes disculparte. Entiendo que esa sea tu condición y...

- Je! Espera que termine Sasuke! Digo que lo siento mucho por él, pero yo no tengo ningún reparo en decir que soy gay. Yo no creo que sea malo ser homosexual, eres una persona normal y corriente: te levantas cada día para ir a trabajar como cualquier persona, comes todos los días como cualquier persona, te preocupas por algún ser querido igual que cualquier persona... todo igual, tan solo hay una diferencia: amas a personas de tu mismo sexo y punto.

- Pues papá me dijo que te fuiste tú de casa. Me dijo que tenía un proyecto de construcción de una villa que el señor Fushika quería fundar ( construir) y tú eras la pieza clave para firmar el contrato, pero algo salió mal por tu culpa y al final perdió la inversión de su vida.

- "Claro que la cosa falló, jamás podré perdonarle la condición que me puso." Estoy flipando en colores. Era y es uno de los hombres mas ricos de Japón y aún quería mas. Como siempre te contó lo que le interesaba... En fin, aún sigue con su puta obsesión por los niños?

El menor asintió con la cabeza, el mayor siguió:

- Me jode saberlo y no poder hacer nada, encima tiene el morro de aprovecharse cuando cumples años. Seguro que te a dicho que invites a los de los cursos menores y a tus compañeros de clase para disimular.

- Así es.

- Conmigo también pasaba. No entiendo como puede hacer esas cosas. Joder que es un pederasta hermano!

- Joder ya lo se Itachi! Pero ya sabes que tiene mucho poder, hasta me apostaría la cabeza que tiene a los AMBU de esta villa comprados.

- No me extrañaría nada. Esos AMBU son peores que nosotros los Akatsuki.

- Ahora que lo dices como va esa organización?

- Bien hay mucho trabajo. Nos a llegado quinientos kilos de marihuana de Colombia que hay que distribuir por todo Japón, pero yo paso como siempre. No me gusta ser camello. Quizás cogeré veinte quilos para vendérsela a unos colegas y punto.

- Entonces porque sigues ahí?

- Por el piso. Cuando otou-san me echó de casa, me quedé con una mano adelante y otra atrás. Lo único que poseía era lo que llevaba puesto de ropa, no tenía dinero ni recursos, así que me enteré que si te hacías de los Akatsuki te entregaban un apartamento, así que aproveché eso.

- Te lo daban sin mas?

- A ver el cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias que da la droga hay que dárselas al jefe, así que yo e de añadir una parte de mi sueldo de profesor, porque mi parte no llega a una cantidad decente para tal, sino sospecharía y me echaría de la organización.

- Entonces no te quedará mucho dinero para ti no?

- Hombre no soy millonario pero voy desahogado, yo no soy como la mayoría de mis compañeros, ellos son codiciosos y comen caviar. Yo con un plato de lentejas y dos tonterías mas ya estoy satisfecho.- sonrió

A Sasuke se le dibujó también una media sonrisa. De repente le sonó el tono de mensajes del móvil que estaba situado en la mesilla de al lado de la cama. Itachi se lo acercó y dijo:

- No e podido evitar en fijarme en el fondo de pantalla, ese rubito que tienes...

Pero Sasuke estaba tan sumergido en aquel sms que no escuchó a su hermano:

- Es papá diciendo que me prepare para luego, que me va a liar la gorda.

- Y eso porque? Encima que estás en la enfermería...

- Ya, pero es que Sai acaba de llegar solo a casa, en teoría tendría que estar con él.

- El morenito aquel que no se separa de ti? Hermanito parecéis Zipi y Zape...

- Es el nuevo arquitecto de papá y me ha dicho que es muy importante, así que debo velar por él.

- " Mierda! Se está volviendo a repetir" Pues no veles tanto por él, pronto padre te pedirá que hagas mas cosas...

- No creo que pueda pedirme más. Estoy todo el rato a su lado, le doy conversación, le he dejado que se instale en mi habitación, lo cual, me e tenido que ir a la de invitados, juega con mi Wii, utiliza mi cuarto de baño, se pone mi ropa, mi calzado... y esta mañana me he fijado que mis bóxers rojos del Piolín han desaparecido...

- Del Piolín – Itachi se rió para sus adentros- Oye porque no te vienes a vivir conmigo?- se puso de espaldas - Vamos sube a caballito Sasuke. Te llevaré a casa.

- Pero si te ve otou-san...- dijo mientras se montaba en la espalda de su hermano.

- No te preocupes por mí. Sabré escaquearme.

- Lo de vivir contigo... Me lo pensaré, aunque papá me putee demasiado y haga cosas imperdonables... sigue siendo mi padre.

- Permíteme corregirte...Sigue siendo nuestro padre.

...

Algunas calles mas abajo de allí se encontraba un rubito regresando a su casa. Los dependientes de las tiendas se le quedaban mirando extrañados, ya que estaban acostumbrados a verlo pasar cada tarde con una enorme sonrisa y moviendo la cabeza al son de la música que escuchaba en su i-pod. Éste acostumbraba a saludar al tío de la tienda de golosinas, pues le decía que iba de parte de Chouji y como el gordete era su mejor cliente, solía regalarle al ojiazul alguna que otra "coca cola" de azúcar, pero esta vez pasó de largo. Al torcer la esquina, como cada Lunes, lo esperaba Neko, un gato del vecindario, que le gustaba ser acariciado por Naruto al igual que comer aquellos restos de bacalao que utilizaba el padre del rubio para hacer su especial " Pescado a la Minato a las finas hiervas". Al menor no le gustaba nada pero no quería discutir con su padre, así que se comía la mitad como podía y lo otro lo dejaba para el "almuerzo del colegio", cosa que era mentira...

El gato salió corriendo hacia él y le arañó levemente el pantalón del uniforme con sus patitas, Naruto se arrodilló y dijo:

- Hola Neko, ya me olvidaba de ti- lo acarició- No tengo comida, en mi casa hay que recortar gastos y lo estamos pasando bastante putas, así que hoy no habrá tentempié. Lo siento.

El gato le maulló y le hizo un gesto para que el joven siguiera acariciándolo.

- Que suerte que los gatos no os enamoráis... Hoy me han dado calabazas. La persona que amaba me ha engañado, me dio esperanzas, casi nos acostamos y todo, pero...resulta que tiene a otro.

Un par de lágrimas volvieron a asomársele por sus bellísimos ojos claros, sacó un pañuelo, se sonó la nariz y se dijo:

- Joder jamás hubiera pensado que con tan poco tiempo de conocer a una persona, me hubiera dado tan fuerte. Joder lo amo!

La paz de aquella calle fue interrumpida por una voz desesperada y suplicante que le resultaba muy familiar.

- Por favor! Espérese hasta el mes que viene prometo pagarle todo!

Se adentró en el corrillo de gente que empezaba a acumularse alrededor de aquel griterío y pudo contemplar a su padre arrodillándose frente a otro hombre, el cual lo conocía muy bien, pues Minato lo temía, era el propietario del piso.

- Lo siento señor Namikaze el mes pasado me volvió a decir lo mismo. Lleva dos meses sin pagarme el alquiler.

- El mes que viene, se lo prometo, deme otra oportunidad! Acabo de perder mi trabajo y...

- Lo siento! pero hace cuatro días le di un ultimátum. Por favor entre y haga las maletas.

- Papá que pasa?-. preguntó Naruto preocupado.

- Nada hijo.

- Otou-san no soy tonto! Que está pasando?

- Nos embargan el piso!

- Q-que? Pero es que no has pagado el alquiler?

- Con que dinero crees que hemos comido? Llevo unos meses que tenía dos opciones: pagar el alquiler o comer, yo elegí la segunda.

- Estupendo papá, pues ahora nos quedamos sin comer y sin un techo donde vivir!

A Minato le estaba entrando un ataque de ansiedad.

- Por favor hágalo por mi hijo, no nos quite la casa.

- No puedo hacer nada.

Naruto sentó a Minato apoyándolo en la pared, rebuscó en su mochila unas pastillas tranquilizantes y se las ofreció, ya que éste ultimo, respiraba agitadamente.

- Disculpe señor Fushima, yo entraré a hacer las maletas. Con permiso- le hizo una reverencia.

Entró en aquel piso, el cual ya no era "su" propiedad. Situado en el hall se dispuso a observar aquel pasillo que tantas veces lo había visto marchar de casa. Inconscientemente se le humedecieron de nuevo los ojos.

- Es increíble que todavía me quede agua en el cuerpo- se dijo para sus adentros- Señalizaré en el calendario con un círculo rojo el día veintitrés de Septiembre como el peor día de mi vida.

Se adentró mas en el apartamento y se dirigió a su cuarto, le echó un vistazo: primero a su cama, recordó cuando saltando en ella escuchaba el temazo de " It´s my live de Bon Jovi" acompañado con el palo de una escoba que se suponía que hacía de guitarra, pues calculó mal y terminó cayéndose de culo al suelo, fruto de eso le salió un morado en aquella parte. Sonrió y luego le tocó el turno a su escritorio, pues hace dos años se encontraba haciéndole cartas de amor a Sakura a altas horas de la noche, las cuales nunca llegó entregarle. Dirigió su mirada hacia el armario, allí en frente de él, situado en el suelo yacía la famosa Blackberry. La cogió. Esperaba que estuviera rota a causa de haberla lanzado días anteriores, pero en vez de eso, la carcasa estaba estupenda. Tecleó algunos números para ver si funcionaba al máximo y la respuesta fue satisfactoria.

Recordó a Sasuke cuando le entregó ese aparato, en ese instante sus manos se rozaron. No quiso reconocerlo en su día, pero ahí fue cuando millones de mariposas revolotearon en su estómago. Ahí fue cuando comenzó a enamorarse de aquel guapo morenito.

Se fijó en el fondo de pantalla. Ostia! Tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de aquel número desconocido de los mensajes. Hacía días que quería llamar para confirmar que el dueño de aquel número era Sai, pero no se atrevía, así que se armó de valor y llamó:

Primera señal...

Segunda señal...

Tercera señal...

Cuarta señal...

Iba a colgar cuando de repente oyó como se lo cogían:

- H-hola?- dijo Naruto nervioso- Hola?

- ...

- Hay alguien? Eres Sai? Hola?

Al otro lado del teléfono solo se escuchaba una respiración pausada y un hilo de música clásica, concretamente el último acto del lago de los cisnes.

- Contéstame por favor! Hola?

De repente una voz femenina se escuchó:

- Nii-san! Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que recojas bien tu ar...

El del otro lado del aparato se apresuró a colgar antes de que aquella voz terminara la frase.

Naruto se quedó almacenando las palabras clave de todo lo escuchado: nii-san...

- Por lo visto a Sai debe de gustarle la música clásica y debe tener una hermana... Mañana se lo preguntaré de todos modos como el que no quiere la cosa..

Se guardó la blackberry en su bolsillo y se dispuso a hacer las maletas.

Al cabo de media hora se encontraba junto con su padre en la calle con dos maletas de tamaño medio.

- Me he pasado casi toda mi vida viviendo aquí, pagando mes tras mes el alquiler trabajando duro día tras día y ahora me echan como a un perro.- dijo Minato contemplando por ultima vez el balcón del que fuere su piso.- Has metido todo?

- Sí, no te preocupes otou-san. He metido hasta una de las cosas que mas odio en la vida. El despertador de los tonos raros.

- Donde viviremos ahora? Buscaremos un puente. Al menos allí no nos echaran.

- Gaara. Le pediré a Gaara que nos acoja durante un tiempo. Seguro que estará encantado de hacernos ese favor mientras buscamos un sitio donde vivir.

- Pero es que me sabe mal. No quiero molestar.

- No te preocupes él ya me dijo que contara con él para todo lo que hiciera falta. Ahora nos hace falta.

- Está bien. Si insistes... pero no digas que nos han echado de casa, sino me llamaran moroso y no tengo ganas de mas polémicas.

- No te preocupes papá al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro. Saldremos de ésta como numerosas veces hemos hecho.

- Tienes razón.- sonrió- Hay que ser fuerte! Todo se arreglará.

Mas animados, el dúo de albinos se puso en marcha hacia la casa del pelirrojo. Llevaban andando casi veinte minutos y divisaron a lo lejos una casa muy diferente a las demás, pues tenía forma de reloj de arena y parecía echa de aquel polvo nombrado anteriormente.

Minato y su hijo corrieron hacía allí. Se quedaron boquiabiertos, pues era bastante grande.

- Joder! Vaya casa tiene tu amigo hijo.

- Ya ves. Hace tanto tiempo que no venía por aquí que casi no la recordaba.

Picaron al timbre. Tardaban en contestar.

- Quizás no está en casa- dijo Minato mirando el reloj- Son las cuatro de la tarde.

- Uy! Claro que está! Gaara acostumbra a dormir la siesta a estas horas.

- Espero que no tenga un mal despertar...

- Lo tiene.

- Que coño queréis ahora? No quiero cambiarme de compañía telefónica Joder!- se escuchó desde el interior de la casa- Estaba durmiendo la siesta y me jode mucho que me despierten! Eso multiplica por cien mi cabreo! Largaos Imbéciles!

- Vaya genio que tiene tu amiguito hijo y eso que parecía una mosquita muerta. Quizás deberíamos venir en otro momento.

Pero lejos de obedecer a su padre, el rubio mas joven picó otra vez.

Esta vez Gaara no habló, pues se produjo un largo silencio. Los dos albinos se miraron extrañados, ya que el mapache no solía dejar así los asuntos que lo " molestaban".

De repente se abrió la puerta con furia y una gran ola de arena se dirigía hacia ellos con mucha violencia.

- Cabrones! Que estoy muy a gusto con vodafone joder! Encima insistiendo! Ataúd de arena!

- Gaara que soy yo Naruto!- logró decir el ojiazul y se abrazó a su padre pero éste ultimo le apartó para que aquel temible jutsu le impactara solo a él.

Estas ultimas palabras hicieron que el pelirrojo se frotara los ojos y se espabilara un poco mas. Pudo contemplar una cabellera rubia despeinada y un par de ojos azules que parecían que se iban a salir de sus órbitas. Pronto reconoció aquel conjunto tan atractivo y se apresuró a detener su jutsu.

- Uf! pensaba que no lo contaba- éste fue Minato que intentaba volver a recoger todo el aire que había expulsado, pues justo se paró la arena ante su nariz.

Gaara les hizo una reverencia y se disculpó:

- Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Soy un estúpido! Espero que me perdone Minato-san! Esto me pasa por actuar antes de fijarme. Esto me sirve de experiencia. Estoy muy avergonzado.

- Ese jutsu a sido increíble niño. Como lo aprendiste?

- Arigatou Namikaze-san. Lo desarrollé cuando era pequeño.

- Lo ves hijo. Aprende de Gaara. Estoy harto de decirte que quiero enseñarte a que aprendas jutsus nuevos, pero te pasas todo el santo fin de semana tirado en el sofá viendo la tele.

- Papá sabes que durante los días de diario estudio mucho y eso cansa, además sabiendo el sexy no jutsu ya tengo bastante.

- Que estudias mucho? Pues eso no sale reflejado en tus notas.

- Oye que me esfuerzo mucho pero no consigo llegar al máximo. Además la única que suspendo son las mates.

- Te equivocas hijo. Lo que pasa es que los demás profesores te aprueban por pena y bastante que Iruka-sensei te pone un uno en el examen por atreverte a poner el nombre. Vago que eres un vago!

- Anda! Cállate papá!

- Naruto no te esperaba tan pronto. Habíamos quedado a las nueve de la noche no?- interrumpió el pelirrojo.

- Si, la verdad es que queríamos pedirte un favor.

- Claro, lo que queráis. Sabéis que puedes contar conmigo para lo que querais.

- Verás el motivo de nuestra presencia es que...- buscó una excusa rápida- están arreglando nuestro piso y nos han levantado todas las habitaciones. Podíamos quedarnos unos cuantos días aquí? Por favor.

- Por favor- le siguió Minato, ambos haciendo la típica pose de súplica.

Una inmensa alegría se apoderó del cuerpo del de la arena, pues el chico que amaba viviría en su casa:

- Eso ni se pide! Para mi es todo un placer acogeros en casa.

- Arigatou Gaara- dijeron los dos rubios al unísono.

Pasaron al recibidor y se quitaron los zapatos. Se sorprendieron al ver que el suelo de toda la casa estaba cubierto de arena, la cual producía una agradable sensación de frescor al entrar en contacto con la piel.

- Por favor no os quedéis aquí, pasad a la sala de estar.- dijo el dueño de la casa mientras los conducía hasta allí.-Por favor sentaos.

Encendió la tele y le dio el mando a Minato.

- Ponga lo que quiera, aunque a estas horas estarán dando el Sálvame ( N/A: Un programa del corazón). Últimamente no dan nada bueno en la tele.

- Gracias Gaara.

- No me las de Minato-san y recuerde que a partir de hoy está en su casa. Yo ahora vuelvo.

Mientras el mayor hacía zapping en la tele, Naruto estudiaba aquella gran sala: Los colores que predominaban eran los tonos marrones: Las paredes estaban pintadas de un marrón clarito y tenían unas cenefas en forma de pirámides. También se podían contemplar estanterías con figuritas de pirámides, faraones, esfinges, botijos y muchos artilugios que parecían provenir de algún país del este, como por ejemplo Egipto. En el centro de la sala, colgada en el techo, una lámpara muy grande en forma triangular que simulaba una pirámide invertida. El sofá estaba situado en el fondo y dibujaba una especie de C, en frente una mesita pequeña, en la cual había una taza de café bacía y una caja de bombones de chocolate negro, pues al de la arena, a media tarde, le encantaba un café muy amargo acompañado por aquellos dulces. En el extremo de la mesa se encontraba una cajita roja con un lazo dorado.

- Hijo as visto aquellos dos relojes de arena?- preguntó Minato señalándolos. Pues se encontraban en el suelo, a cada lado del televisor. Tenían la altura de un adulto.

- Sí son enormes.

- Es que para mí el tiempo es muy valioso- dijo Gaara entrando por la puerta con una bandeja de pastelitos.- El año pasado cuando me fui de vacaciones a Egipto me los traje de recuerdo. Estaréis hambrientos. Os apetece algún pastelito?- puso la bandeja en la mesa.

Naruto cogió el de chocolate con almendras y Minato el de cabello de ángel.

- Están buenísimos!- gritaron al unísono, luego siguió Minato:

- En que pastelería los has comprado?

- Me halaga Minato-san. Los he hecho yo.- dijo mientras se fijaba en la cajita roja- Uy soy un maleducado dejando mis pertenencias sucias- cogió la taza y la cajita- " Espero que Naruto no se haya fijado..."

- Por cierto niño como mantienes esta casa tan grande?

- Papá! Eso no se pregunta!- interrumpió el menor de los albinos dándole un leve golpecito en el brazo.

Uno de los defectos de Minato es que era bastante chafardero y tenía que tenerlo todo controlado.

- No te preocupes Naruto no pasa nada. Pues verá Namikaze-san mis abuelos administran todo el dinero que nos dejaron mis padres a mis hermanos y a mi, entonces cada mes nos entregan nuestras partes, además de alguna propinilla que me gano realizando misiones.

- Has visto hijo. Tú también podrías ganar dinerillo haciendo misiones.

- Mi misión está en la televisión. No puedo permitir perderme ningún capítulo de Death Note.

- Cuando crecerás hijo...- resopló

Gaara rió disimulado y procedió a enseñarle la casa a sus nuevos inquilinos.

...

- La siguiente bifurcación a la derecha no?- preguntó un Itachi bastante concentrado en la carretera, pues tan solo llevaba seis meses de carné del coche.

- Veo que aún te acuerdas bastante bien del camino a casa.- dijo Sasuke sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

- Que te creías hermanito? Hace siete años me lo pateaba todos los días.- puso el intermitente, miró por el retrovisor y se cambió de carril.

- Lo haces bastante bien para llevar tan poco conduciendo.

- Arigatou. La teórica me la saqué a la primera en un total de tres semanas, pero la práctica me costó casi cuatro meses, pues subí a examen cinco veces.

Sasuke comenzó reírse de su hermano, pero paró ya que tal acción le producía pinchazos de dolor.

- Anda! No te burles que ya veremos cuando te toque a ti.

- Pues mas vale que me lo saque todo a la primera, sino papá me regañará.

- Él y su puta obsesión por que los Uchiha seamos perfectos... Anda echa el asiento para atrás, ábrete la ventana para que entre aire y descansa un poco que lo necesitas.

El pequeño obedeció, cerró los ojos y se relajó.

Itachi aprovechó para encender la radio y escuchar las noticias, pues le encantaba estar informado de lo que ocurría alrededor del mundo. Encontró su emisora favorita: ... Para los oyentes que se incorporen ahora, les saludamos desde Japón Fm. Comienzan las noticias: La Unión Europea rescata a Irlanda de la grave crisis económica que está sufriendo, a la cola, se encuentran Portugal y España. Las tropas de Gadafi siguen bombardeando todo lo que se encuentran a su paso, Ángela Merkel anuncia que los sueldos deben fijarse en la producción no en el IRPF, Jose Luís Rodríguez Zapatero anuncia mas reformas en el mercado laboral...

- Uf! Madre mía! Pues si que está apañada Europa- dijo el Uchiha pisando el embrague, reduciendo marchas y pisando el freno, pues se aproximaba a un semáforo en rojo.

Se quedó con la mirada perdida hacia el barullo de gente que pasaba por el paso de peatones. De repente sintió una enorme alegría cuando sus bellísimos ojos negros divisaron a un rubio muy legal: Era Deidara. Hacía días que no hablaba con él, ya que a la hora del recreo o cuando terminaban las clases se apresuraba a perderse entre los brazos de su atractivo pelirrojo.

Recordó, antes de que Sasori llegara a sus vidas, que siempre quedaban para salir de fiesta, corregir exámenes, tomar café, cenar, pasear... Se contaban secretos y se daban consejos, sin mencionar las numerosas veces que Itachi salvaba a Deidara de situaciones embarazosas en el instituto acerca de Jiraya.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien le picaba en su ventana.

- Hola Ita-kun! Cuanto tiempo!

El conductor bajó la ventana. Se alegró de ver y escuchar a aquella persona. Deseaba contestarle pero algo en su interior no le dejaba. Por un lado no quería compartir mas momentos con él, ya que tenía miedo de pillarse más, pero por otro lado, le vencía su corazón, el cual dictaba la fatal sentencia de hablarle.

- Konichiwa Deidara! Como estás?

- Muy bien gracias y tu?

- Tirando. Como tú por estos barrios?

- Acuérdate que los martes y los jueves soy profesor de arte en la Art Academy. Enseño a niños a hacer figuritas con barro y arcilla. Me encantaría quedarme a hablar pero es que sino llegaré tarde..

A Itachi le había entrado el "monillo" de seguir conversando con él, de seguir admirándolo, de seguir escuchándolo... así que le hizo una propuesta, aunque ello perjudicara el estado de su hermano:

- Si quieres te llevo!

- Pues la verdad es que me harías un gran favor, porque voy con la hora justa.

Sasuke hizo una mueca molesta, ya que lo que mas le apetecía era llegar a casa y acostarse.

El rubio entró en el coche y justo el semáforo se puso en verde. Itachi arrancó.

- Hombre Sasuke no te había visto. Ostia! Y ese aspecto? Que te a pasado?

- Hola Dei-sensei. Pues me han pegado una paliza. Tengo una contractura en el estómago además de la nariz y el labio roto.- dijo con mala gana.

- Fuera de clases solo soy Deidara- le guiñó el ojo- Vaya putada y quien a sido?

- No quiere decirlo- interrumpió el mayor de los del pelo negro.

- Pues eso no es Sasuke, nos lo tienes que decir para combatir el acoso en las aulas. No podemos permitir que matones sin escrúpulos vayan haciéndole la vida imposible a los demás.

- Lo siento, pero es que no soy un chivato, además mis problemas ya los solucionaré yo solo.

- Se nota que eres un Uchiha, siempre tan orgullosos- resopló.

Este comentario no agradó demasiado a Sasuke, pero Itachi le lanzó una mirada como diciendo: " No le hagas caso"

- Bueno Ita-kun como te va la vida?

- Bien, Sin ninguna novedad del trabajo a casa, de casa al trabajo. Y tu?

- Muy bien lo mismo que tú pero con un poco mas de vida social.

- Me parece bien. Y que tal con- paró ya que le daba asco pronunciar aquel maldito nombre- Sasori?

- Dei-sensei también gay?- susurró Sasuke a su hermano

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

- Pues...- tardó en contestar ya que le incomodaba un poco la presencia de su alumno, pues éste último podría irse de la boca con sus compañeros y quizás empezarían a hacerle la vida imposible, pues los niños podían llegar a no entenderlo y ser crueles.

- No te preocupes rubito mi hermano entiende que seas gay, ya que me juego el cuello que él también lo es!

- NII-SAN! YO NO SOY GAY!- chilló un Sasuke avergonzado, aunque su realidad era todo lo contrario.

- Cálmate hermanito. Nosotros los homosexuales tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotros y animar a que otros salgan del armario, pues nosotros también tenemos derecho a amar y que no se nos continúe mirándonos mal.

-Tienes razón Ita-kun, estoy harto de que cuando voy con Sasori de la mano me miren mal y se den la vuelta para insultarnos.

- Parece que aún vivamos en los años sesenta, la gente tendría que modernizarse! " Que sigan insultando al idiota de Sasori"

- " Al fin y al cabo tiene razón"- pensó el menor de los Uchiha.

- Pues con Sasori muy bien, la verdad es que es un tío estupendo. Estoy muy feliz a su lado. Incluso me regaló un anillo de prometido.

Tras escuchar esto a Itachi se le fue un poco el volante para el carril contrario. Esto hizo que el vehículo que circulaba por aquel carril le pitara violentamente.

- Tócale el pitito a tu puta madre guapo!- gritó un Itachi cabreado, pues no soportaba que le tocaran el claxon, aunque él tuviera la culpa.

Volvió a su carril e hizo como que no había pasado nada:

- Me alegro. Es un anillo muy bonito.- sonrió falsamente

Los otros dos, seguían sin aire a causa de lo ocurrido, pasado cinco minutos Deidara se tranquilizó y contestó:

- Gracias. Él suele acompañarme a la academia pero esta mañana se marchó para México, el jefe se ha enterado que allí se encuentra el mejor hachís del mundo, así que lo mandó a él para que traiga la droga aquí, pues se hará pasar por un estupendo marionetista y en sus muñecos guardará la sustancia.

"Ojalá te pillaran cabrón"- pensó con malicia- A ver si tiene suerte y no lo pilla la policía.

- No lo creo, no es la primera vez que lo hace, lleva haciéndolo cinco meses, pues el jefe lo ascendió al trafico de droga. Tardará quince días en regresar.

- " Ojalá te envíen a Líbia y te bombardeen las tropas de Gadafi" Estupendo! Me alegro por él.

Después de quince minutos buscando aparcamiento encontraron uno en una zona azul.

- Muchas gracias Ita-kun.- se despedía el rubio mientras salía de aquel ford fiesta oscuro.

- Ha sido todo un placer. Por cierto luego como vuelves?

- Pues cogeré un taxi o un bus. Sayonara Ita-kun, Sasuke-kun.

- Espera Deidara! Te llevaré de vuelta. Total vivimos en el mismo lado...

- No hace falta Ita-kun, en serio. Bastante que me habéis traído.

- Si para mi es todo un placer. Además no tenía nada mas que hacer.

- Pero tu hermano no debería descansar?

Sasuke asentía con la cabeza, pues tenía ganas de llegar a casa y acostarse. Quería olvidar aquel fatídico día el cual le habían pegado una paliza y le habían dado calabazas.

- No te preocupes por él.

- Seguro? De verdad, a mi me da igual volver solo a casa.

- Seguro.

- Bueno, si insistes. Donde os busco luego?

- Estaremos en el bar de la esquina.

- Ok.- miró el reloj- Ostia que llego tarde! Luego nos vemos!- se marchó corriendo.

El moreno mayor terminó de dejar el coche bien aparcado,( tardó casi cinco minutos) ya que antes lo dejó como pudo, pues el aparcamiento era una de las cosas que mas mal se le daba.

- Hermano mayor, en serio te has sacado el carné?

- Ya veremos cuando te toque aparcar a ti.

- Pero si le has dado cuarenta golpecitos al coche de atrás!- se burló.

- Bueno lo mas importante es que he logrado aparcarlo.

- Estoy seguro que te aprobaron por pena.

- Como lo sabes hermanito... El examinador estaba tan harto de verme el pelo que me aprobó para no tener que verme más! jeje

Se bajó del coche y repitió la misma acción de cuando estaba en la enfermería, entonces su hermano se montó en su espalda. Seguidamente se dirigió a la máquina de cobro y pagó la cuota del concreto período de tiempo que iba a estar su coche aparcado allí. Una hora.

Se dirigieron al bar. Sentó a su hermano en la mesa del fondo y le trajo una silla para que apoyara los pies.

- De que quieres el bocadillo Sasuke?

- No tengo hambre.

- Vamos hermanito! Que desde esta mañana que no comes! Así que no me hagas escoger por ti!

- Está bien, Está bien. Uno vegetal pequeñito.

- Aquí no hace falta que te comportes como un Uchiha. No te reprimas Sasuke!

- Está bien. Uno de panceta y queso grande.

- Así me gusta! Y para beber?

- Agua

- Sa-su-ke..- tono irónico

- Vale! Vale! Un red bull.

- Te da aaalas! Jejeje! Marchando!- le guiñó el ojo y se encaminó hacia la barra a pedir.

Mientras tanto cogió su móvil y se quedó mirando el fondo de pantalla, se le dibujó una media sonrisa que mezclaba gracia con tristeza, pues el autor de todo aquello era nuestro rubito mas preciado.

No se conformó con aquella fotografía, así que fue a las imágenes y después de correr las de paisajes y las de futbolistas, empezaron a aparecer las de su amado.

Recordó aquel leve roce que se produjo cuando le prestó su antiguo móvil. En aquel momento sintió su primer cosquilleo en el estómago. Después de eso, esa sensación fue repitiéndose a menudo, cada vez que Naruto lo miraba, lo hablaba o lo rozaba por accidente...O con tan solo sentir su presencia.

La siguiente foto estaba echa en el jardín de su casa aprovechando aquel instante en que Naruto estaba distraído echándole comida a las carpas en el estanque. Recordó como al entrar en aquel lugar se quedó maravillado al ver tanta fauna autóctona y colorido, pues para el rubio era hasta el mismísimo paraíso. Pasó a la siguiente foto, en ésta el ojiazul salía con el rostro concentrado, ya que se encontraba haciendo el mapa cronológico de historia tirado en la cama.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a pervertirse recordando lo ocurrido cuando finalizaron las tareas. El beso. Nunca jamás había probado unos labios tan dulces como aquellos, pues no quería separarse ni un segundo de ellos. Luego le tocó el turno a su cuello. Lo lamía con impaciencia ( pues aún quedaba bastante piel por recorrer) pero se entretuvo a dibujarle un gran chupetón, pues para el moreno era como una especie de marca que dejaría a la vista de que Naruto era suyo y de nadie más. Bajó y bajó hasta encontrarse con aquellos botones rosaditos, los chupó suavemente aunque se le escapó un fuerte mordisquito. Al rubio se le escapó un gemido de placer y de dolor. Esto hizo que el ojinegro se excitara más. Seguidamente tomó rumbo hacia su ombligo. Dibujó con los dedos el sello del kiuby mientras miraba a los ojos del rubio con lujuria, esto hizo que su compañero se estremeciera y deseara más lo que iba a pasar momentos después, luego hizo lo mismo con su lengua hasta llegar al centro de la espiral ( el ombligo). Descendió besando cada parte de aquella apetitosa piel hasta llegar a un lugar muy esperado. Su pene.

- Sasuke aquí tienes el bocadillo.

- Calla Naruto! El bocadillo me lo voy a comer ahora mismo...

- Sasuke!

Esa voz lo despertó de aquella suculenta visión.

- Me acabas de llamar Naruto...- dijo Itachi poniéndole la comida a su lado

- No! Yo... es que...

- Estás pillado hasta las trancas de él no?

- Pero que dices? Que va!- se sonrojó.

- Je! Y esos coloretes? Pero porque no dejas de marear la perdiz y me lo cuentas ya?

- No tengo nada que contarte.

Itachi resopló y dijo:

- Está bien, no quería llegar a esto pero tú me has obligado. Mírame querido hermano menor.- le cogió del rostro y lo atrajo hasta él ubicándolo hasta la altura de sus ojos que comenzaron a teñirse del color de la sangre.

- Mmmm... ya veo. Así que así se las gasta uno de mis alumnos mas brillantes...

Tras decir esto soltó a Sasuke.

- Que mes has hecho Itachi?

- Verás, una de las cosas por la que me siento orgulloso de ser un Uchiha es por haber heredado el Sharingan. Fue Gaara quien te dio esa paliza no?- bebió un sorbo de su zumo de melocotón.

- Sí, fue Gaara.- admitió Sasuke pegándole un bocado a su bocadillo.

- Claro, ahora entiendo el porque de la paliza. Porque a Gaara y a ti...- dejó la frase sin terminar, ya que quería que el menor aprendiera a ir dejando su orgullo made in Uchiha- Suéltate ya hermano!

- Joder que a Gaara y a mi nos gusta el mismo!- exclamó Sasuke, pues se había cansado de callárselo.

Dicho esto Sasuke sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, así que decidió " desnudarse" frente a su hermano:

- Verás nii-san. Creía que el instituto de Konoha iba a ser igual que los otros, pero no fue así. El primer día de clase me choqué con Naruto accidentalmente, en ese momento lo odié, pero a medida que iban pasando los días su sonrisa alocada y divertida fue atrapándome... Supe que sentía algo por él cuando un estúpido roce de manos me hizo sentir cosquillitas en el estómago.

- Que bonito es el amor...- se burló de broma Itachi el cual jugaba con su baso- Vamos sigue comiéndote el bocadillo que se te enfriará.

- El menor obedeció y comió un poco antes de continuar:

- Todo iba estupendo hasta que hoy por la mañana Naruto ni me saludó ni me habló.

- Vaya y porque?

- Ahí está la guinda del pastel no tengo ni puta idea. Me dijo algo de un mensaje y si me había follado a Sai..

- A ver hermanito no me extrañaría nada. Sai y tu nunca os separáis, estoy seguro que piensa que tienes algo con él.

- Imposible! Sai es atractivo pero no me gusta! Mas bien lo veo para un rollo de una noche, en vez de pareja estable..

- Y porque no se lo dices a él?

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, su hermano continuó:

- Ya veo. Seguro que lo habrás intentado pero tu orgullo no te dejó no?

Asintió con la cabeza.

- Tienes que aprender a combatirlo, pues este sentimiento que nos inculcó papá en cuanto nacimos no nos deja ser felices. Yo perdí a mi mejor amigo Shisui por este motivo.

- Tienes razón nii-san. Es una putada.

- Bueno ya aprenderás a dejarlo atrás, a mi me costó bastante no te creas. Bueno, vamos a lo interesante. Sabes si a Naruto le gusta Gaara?

- A ver yo creo que no. El sábado pasado lo invité a casa para realizar la tarea que nos encomendaste.

- Por cierto fue un gran trabajo.- interrumpió Itachi bebiendo el último sorbo de su refresco.

- Gracias- tomó un poco de coca cola- Entonces mis hormonas empezaron a revolucionarse cada vez que lo veía estirado en mi cama, noté como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba al igual que otra cosa entre mis piernas... no pude controlarme más y casi acabamos fo...- se ruborizó y calló de la vergüenza.

- Sasuke... el sharingan.

- Claro ya lo debes haber visto.- se puso tan colorado que parecía un tomate, sin mencionar el sudor de nervios que comenzaba a manar de su frente

- Tranquilo hermanito. Sabes que hay confianza.- le dio un pañuelo.

El otro se limpió aquella agua, cogió aire y soltó la bomba:

- Casi acabamos haciendo el amor.

- No jodas!- se escandalizó

Todos los clientes del bar se giraron hacia aquel grito del mayor de los Uchiha.

- Que fuerte! Dios! Madre mía Sasuke ya comienzas a sacar a pasear tu chorra ( polla)?

- Pero porque te sorprendes ahora? Es que no lo has visto con tu ojo mágico?- preguntó el menor con tono sarcástico.

- Que va, a mi lo único que me interesaba era averiguar quien te había pegado la paliza, lo otro lo has dicho porque te dio la gana.

- Mentira! Me has dicho: Sasuke.. el sharingan... y yo he dado por echo que me habías espiado.

- Lo he dicho porque ya me habías dejado con la intriga. A ver si te piensas que tu hermano va por ahí espiando las intimidades de la gente... Me apuesto la cabeza a que eso lo hace tu profe de Física jeje...

- Bueno, lo dicho, dicho está.- se zampó el ultimo bocado que quedaba del bocadillo y finalizó su coca cola. Eructo disimuladamente.- Estaba riquísimo!

- Vaya hermanito te estás haciendo un hombrecito muy rápido. Casi pillas a tu hermano mayor.

- Quieres decir que eres virgen?

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, Sasuke siguió:

- Pero hermano si tienes veinticinco años! Es que te has pasado a monje de clausura o que?

- Jejeje! Anda! A ver, compañeros de cama no me faltan, pero todos van a lo que van y yo no soy de esos. Prefiero hacer el amor a follar que es muy diferente. Además quiero tener pareja estable.

- Aunque tenga solamente quince años, yo también quiero pareja estable. No soy de rollos.

- Je! Ya tengo ganas de ver la cara que pondrá papá cuando se entere de que su hijo menor, su ultima esperanza de heredar la empresa, también es gay. Estoy seguro de que tendrá un infarto!- lo dijo en tono burlón

- Antes de que le de el infarto, no dudes, que nos matará él primero a nosotros.

- Esta es otra cosa por lo que me siento orgulloso de ser un Uchiha, pues lo tenemos todo claro.- sonrió.- Además por suerte o por desgracia solo tengo ojos para una persona..

- Dei-sensei no?

- Eso mismo.

- Pero tiene pareja.

- Ya, me gustaría borrarlo de mi mente, ya que lo tengo a todas horas, pero no puedo...A veces el amor puede ser muy jodido por eso el consejo que te doy es que si estás seguro de que amas a Naruto declárate tú primero, antes de que otro lo haga. Lo digo por experiencia.

- Se te adelantó el tal Sasori, no?.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza.

- Escuché a Gaara que esta noche lo invitaría a cenar al restaurante de la Avenida nº 5.

- Uy! La cosa pinta negra. Ese restaurante es de ambiente romántico. Allí van las parejas a declararse, yo estuve hace dos meses cuando lo preparé todo para confesarle a Deidara lo que sentía pero a última hora me llamó anulándolo, ya que el puto Sasori lo invitó al parque de atracciones.

- Bueno hermano no te preocupes, hay mas chicos en la vida..

- Deseo que a ti te salga bien con Naruto, porque si no, seré yo quien te lo diga y ya verás como me contestarás lo mismo. Mira nii-san si yo fuera tú esta noche me pondría guapo y me plantaría en aquel restaurante, me olvidaría de nuestro apellido y de todo aquello que implique y me declararía a Naruto.

De repente Sasuke se abrazó a Itachi, éste último se extrañó de la rapidez, la cual se encaminó hacia él a pesar de las heridas que tenía:

- Gracias por escucharme Itachi. Ahora me siento muchísimo mejor. Siento como si me hubiera quitado cincuenta kilos de plomo de mi cuerpo. Pensé que jamás lo diría pero siento una agradable sensación de alegría en mi cuerpo.

- Eso es felicidad. Tú lo que necesitabas es comer algo que te diera energía y lo más importante, hablar con alguien. Sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que sea. Ahora que hemos estrechado lazos no voy a permitir perderte otra vez.

Sasuke aprofundizó mas el abrazo.

- Oooooo! Que bonito! No hay nada mas tierno que ver como dos hermanos se abrazan!- exclamó Deidara mientras se acercaba a ellos con tres cervezas- Os invito a unas birras amigos!

- Ostia Dei-sensei ya estás aquí? Que rápido se me ha hecho la hora.

- Y a mi también. Los niñatos no me han dado demasiado por culo hoy. Los he puesto a hacer un pájaro de arcilla.

- Estupendo! Pero mi hermano no puede tomar alcohol todavía es menor y yo tampoco puedo, ya que conduzco.

- Nii-san! Que no soy un niño pequeño!- se molestó Sasuke

- Pero Ita-kun por un poco que beba no va a pasar nada!

- Hermano acuérdate que casi tengo relaciones sexuales antes que tú... quien es el mayor ahora?- susurró Sasuke a Itachi mientras se mojaba los labios con la cerveza- Que amarga dios!

- Es la bebida de los mayores! Jejeje!- vitoreó Deidara- Sasuke tú lo que necesitas es salir mas a menudo con nosotros! Te divertirás!- se giró hacia su compañero de trabajo- Vamos Ita-kun bebe un trago!- chilló el rubio mientras le acercaba la jarra a la boca.

- Dios! Dei-kun que no puedo! Que tengo que conducir!

- Anda Itachi con lo que te gusta a ti la cerveza!-dijo Deidara.- Sasuke agárralo por la boca y mantenla abierta!

Éste último obedeció y el otro le derramó la cerveza directo a su garganta.

- Si supieras las borracheras que pilla tu hermano cada vez que salimos de fiesta fliparías!

- Así que le gusta el drinking no? Jejeje está apañado!- rió Sasuke divertido

- Glupgluglup ( Traducción de Itachi: Dejadme hijos de puta!)

Aquella tarde Sasuke se lo pasó increíblemente bien...

...

Mientras sonaba el " I got a feeling" de Black eyed peas Naruto se arreglaba:

Escogió una camisa de color blanca con un pequeño bordadito en el pecho derecho, dejó un par de botones sin abrochar para lucir un colgante de un dragón, el cual perteneció a su padre cuando era mas joven y así como al abuelo de Naruto. ( Pasaba de generación en generación) Luego se enfundó sus jeans de los domingos y se dirigió al lavabo. Se miró en el espejo y se peinó sus cejas. Se lavó los dientes y se percató que en un lado de la pica había un tubo de vaselina, se la untó por los labios, ya que estos se encontraban cortados por el frío. Se echó un poco de colonia por el cuello, no pudo evitar mirar aquel chupetón:

- Mierda! Ahora voy a tener que llevar esta puta marca que me condena a recordar a su autor!- se dijo para sí mismo mientras miraba su reloj.- ostia he de darme prisa!

Cogió el peine e intentó domarse aquella cabellera rubia. Cuando parecía que todos los mechones yacían en su sitio correspondiente se roció medio bote de laca para conseguir que el peinado le durara el mayor tiempo posible.

Seguidamente se encaminó hacia el recibidor y se puso unos zapatos marrones oscuros.

- Estás muy guapo hijo. Parece que te vas a presentar a un desfile de modelos.

- Je! Arigatou otou-san.

- Esta noche seguro que todas las féminas intentarán cazarte!

- Jejeje! Vamos No exageres! "Preferiría que me cazaran los masculinos"

- Por cierto, donde está Gaara?

- Pues me dijo que el se adelantaba al restaurante que iba a hablar con el propietario de no se que...Me espera allí.

- Pues no lo hagas esperar que ese chaval vale mucho! Nos a acogido en su casa sin preguntar y encima me ha hecho un sushi riquísimo sin mencionar el postre: Profiterones con chocolate y nata!

- Anda que no te habrás puesto las botas!- cogió su chaqueta tejana- Bueno papá me marcho ya!

- Que te lo pases bien! Pero no tardéis mucho que mañana es día de colegio.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Naruto ya no estaba, Minato suspiró:

- Que rápido es cuando le interesa. Que chiquito este!

En el restaurante:

- Se lo vuelvo a repetir por si no le quedó claro. Cuando hayamos terminado los postres apaguen las luces y hagan pasar a los mariachis. Me entendió?

- Sí, señor Gaara

- Espero que no haya ningún error, ya que les he pagado mucho dinero.

- No lo habrá. Se lo prometo. Discúlpeme debo regresar a cocina.- dijo uno de los camareros y se marchó.

Gaara se encontraba en la habitación privada designada examinando todos los detalles: Cubiertos bien puestos, servilletas bien dobladas, velas encendidas y música clásica, ya que era su género preferido. Miró el reloj. Las nueve menos diez.

- Naruto debe de estar a punto de llegar. Aprovecharé para ir al lavabo.

El de la arena salió de la habitación justo cuando alguien pasaba por allí. Se chocaron:

- Ups! Gomen- se disculpó el que pasaba por el pasillo ni se detuvo ni miró hacia atrás, ya que parecía llevar prisa.

- A ver si miras por donde...- Gaara dejó de la frase sin terminar ya que se dio cuenta de quien era.- "Sasuke"

Éste último ni se dio cuenta del otro y penetró en la habitación de al lado.

- Me cago en la ostia vendita! Que coño hace éste aquí? No me imaginé que tendría cojones a venir! No permitiré que me estropee la noche! Encima viene vestido con traje y con un ramo de flores. Mira que llega a ser cursi el joio!

- Quien es cursi?- preguntó una voz detrás de Gaara.

Éste se giró ya que conocía bastante bien aquella voz.

- N-Naruto...- su corazón le dio un vuelco, ya que se quedó asombrado de la belleza del rubio. Lo miró de arriba a abajo- Naruto estás... estás.. – se fijó en los dos botones desabrochados, los cuales descubrían la mitad del pecho- deslumbrante, increíble... Ni Robert Pattinson te ganaría esta noche.

- Anda no exageres! Solo me he puesto lo primero que encontré.

El otro seguía embobado admirándolo.

- Gaara.

No reaccionaba.

- Despierta Gaara!

Tras este grito reaccionó llevando a Naruto a la habitación, pues no podían continuar en aquel pasillo, ya que aunque la habitación de al lado se encontraba bastante distanciada, el moreno los podía descubrir.

El rubio flipó al ver el decorado de aquella habitación: No era muy grande, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con cenefas de árboles floridos, habían pequeñas lámparas en forma de corazón situadas en cada rincón de aquel lugar. En medio, estaba la mesa con dos cojines para sentarse. El hilo de música acompañaba, estaba sonando Bethoveen. ( N/A: O como se escriba)

Mientras Naruto estaba entretenido observando cada rincón, el otro hizo que su arena rodeara toda la habitación para evitar que otros chakras penetraran, ya que sospechaba de que Sasuke utilizaría su sharingan para encontrar a su preciado ojiazul.

- Gaara las lámparas son un poco extrañas para un restaurante corriente no?- preguntó el rubio acomodándose en el cojín.

- Bueno, las habrán puesto de adorno.

En seguida entró un camarero:

- Desean algo para beber? ( Camarero)

- Una copa de Sake por favor (Gaara)

- Yo una fanta de naranja (Naruto)

- Está bien.- el camarero hizo una reverencia y se marchó a por la bebida.

- Está noche estás deslumbrante Naruto.

- Gracias Gaara, tu tampoco estás nada mal con ese traje de ejecutivo verde. Te hace juego con tus ojos.

- El de la arena se sonrojó.

Arigatou.

- No. Arigatou tendría que decirlo yo. Gracias por acogernos en tu casa. Esto resulta muy importante para papá y para mí.

Naruto giró la cabeza para seguir admirando el decorado de aquel salón y aprovechó para arrascarse justo al lado de la "marca de Sasuke". El pelirrojo no pudo evitar fijarse en aquello.

- Que es ese chupetón que tienes en el cuello?

- E-Esto?- se señaló, buscó una excusa rápida- Pues... Pues...El otro día me reventé un grano que me salió.- dijo cogiendo la carta de los menús.

El mayor también lo hizo, pero mas que leerse los menús, estuvo dándole vueltas a aquella marca, pues bien sabía que era un chupetón y también se olía quien podía ser el autor. Al final no pudo mas y rebentó:

- Y una mierda!- la voz de Gaara se alzó- Es un chupetón! Quien te lo ha hecho?

Naruto se extrañó de la reacción de este. No dijo nada.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Quien coño te ha hecho ese chupetón! Sasuke no?

- Gaara...

- Lo sabía! A ver porque cojones tiene que ir marcando lo que es mío! Hijo de perra!

- Lo que es tuyo? A que te refieres?

El pelirrojo recordó por lo que estaba allí. Quería pedirle salir a Naruto y así reconoció que la cosa no iría bien, así que cogió aire, se tranquilizó y recapacitó:

- Claro Naruto! Fue un grano como no jejeje Que estúpido que soy. Gomen.

- ... ( Naruto serio)

- "Mierda lo estoy estropeando todo. Si sigo así jamás podré ser su novio"- sonrió forzadamente

De inmediato entró el camarero y les sirvió la bebida.

- Ya saben que quieren de primero?

- Sí para mí arroz tres delicias ( Naruto)

- Buena elección! Para mí también. (Gaara)

- Y de segundo?

- Salmón con paté a la foie- dijo el pelirrojo mientras le entregaba la carta al camarero.

- Yo pollo al curry.

- Muy bien. Con permiso.

Naruto tomó un sorbo de su fanta.

- " Mierda de que puedo hablarle para romper el hielo?"- se preguntaba el de la arena.

...

En la habitación de al lado se encontraba un Sasuke hablando por teléfono:

- Hola Itachi. Ya estoy aquí en el restaurante.

- Estupendo. Antes que nada as visto a Naruto?

- Que va.

- Usa el sharingan

- Ya lo he hecho, pero por lo visto aún no ha llegado.

- Bueno, no te impacientes. Al final le has comprado algo?

- Un ramo de flores.

- Jajajajajajajajajaja!

- Que pasa? Porque te descojonas? Tengo entendido que a la persona que amas se la compra flores.

- Joder hermanito eso sirve para las chicas, pero recuerda que él es un hombre.

- Y yo que sé! Es la primera vez que hago algo así.

- Podrías haberle comprado un ordenador portátil, una bicicleta, una mansión... hasta valdría un fin de semana en alguna isla paradisíaca.

- Claro! Tienes el teléfono de alguna agencia de viajes?

- Sasuke- suspiró- Lo decía de coña. Si Naruto te quiere le dará igual lo material. Lo más importante es lo que le vas a decir. Pensaste algo?

Sasuke no contestaba. El hermano siguió:

- Me lo temía.

- A ver Itachi esta es la primera vez que hago algo así. A mi me resulta muy difícil dejar mi orgullo atrás.

- Debes ser valiente. A ver en cuando lo veas dentro del restaurante corres hacia allí...- el menor sacó papel y boli e iba numerando lo que el mayor le decía-... te plantas en frente suyo...

- Pero estará Gaara...- interrumpió.

- Que le den por culo a Gaara! Ignóralo. Pues eso te plantas en frente suyo, lo miras a los ojos, intenta transmitirle paz y alegría. Te arrodillas...

- Ves mas despacio nii-san que lo estoy apuntando todo!

- Vale! Vale! Es que cuando me dan cuerda en temas de amores no paro! Jejeje

- Vale me arrodillo y que?

- Te declaras.

- Y que le digo?

- Lo que te salga en ese momento. Eso es personal, eso es tuyo.

- Dame una pista al menos, porque yo estoy en blanco.

- Ok. Yo tan solo le plantaría un fuerte y sonoro TE QUIERO!- Sasuke tuvo que alejarse del teléfono, ya que el otro gritó demasiado- Luego aprofundiza. Te quiero mas que a mi vida...

- Eso me parece demasiado cursi. Con el TE QUIERO bastará.

- Me parece bien. Antes de que sigamos hablando vuelve a usar el Sharingan a ver si dan señales de vida.

- Está bien. Un momento...

Dicho esto los ojos del Uchiha menor se tornaron de un rojo pasión. Pasó un ratillo.

- Itachi? Sigues ahí?

- Sí! Lo has visto?

- Aún no. El caso es que siento como su presencia pero...

- Aprofundiza mas. Concéntrate.

Sasuke obedeció. Tomó aire y se concentró al máximo:

- Que ves hermanito?

- Estoy percibiendo un chakra bastante fuerte, es como si estuviera envolviendo una habitación...pero no logro saber cuala es...

- Gaara también sabe técnicas ninja no? Podría ser su chakra!

- Es verdad! Mierda! Sé que su chakra está ahí pero no se concretamente de donde viene.

- Inténtalo otra vez!

...

- Naruto perdóname por lo de antes. Llevo un día bastante ajetreado- dijo Gaara llevándose a la boca uno de los últimos trozos de pescado que le quedaba.

- Sé que papá y yo molestamos pero...

- No! Esa no es la razón, además ya os dije que para mi era un placer teneros en casa.

- Entonces?

- Los estudios!- mintió- Ya mismo empiezan los exámenes y no se como voy a compaginarlos con las misiones que tengo programadas.

- No te preocupes ya te echaré yo una mano- le guiñó el ojo.

El pelirrojo sonrió al ver que Naruto ya no estaba enfadado. Una de las virtudes del rubio era que no duraba mas de diez minutos enfadado con alguien, excluyendo al guapo moreno que le produzco un terrible dolor en el pecho izquierdo ( el corazón), el cual jamás había experimentado a lo largo de su vida.

De repente el de la arena sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, pues sentía que un fuerte chakra comenzaba a penetrar en la barrera que su arena había construido.

- " Mierda! El Sharingan de Sasuke está siendo mas fuerte de lo que pensaba. Si sigue así nos descubrirá. Tendré que adelantar esto." Naruto que tal si pedimos los postres ya?

- Ya? Pero si aún ni e empezado el segundo plato.

- Sáltatelo! Total es pollo al curry. Mañana si lo deseas te lo puedo hacer yo.

- El menor se quedó pensativo. El otro insistió:

- Ya mañana te lo hago yo hombre! Te aviso que le echo un ingrediente secreto que lo deja dulce!

- Mmm

- Le puedo añadir orégano, ya que le deja un gusto increíble!

- Si mas que nada me sabe mal que lo hayas pagado para luego no comerlo.

- No pasa nada! Jejeje!

- Está bien! Si insistes, pasemos a los postres.

- En seguida entró el camarero.

- Ha sido la cena de su gus...? ( Camarero)

- Si!- interrumpió el de la marca en la frente- Todo estaba buenísimo! Traigan dos copas brasileñas de chocolate y vainilla. Rápido!

- Si señor!

- Como es que te ha entrado la prisa?- preguntó Naruto dejando la carta de los postres, pues a él le hubiera encantado pedirse la copa Polinesia, la cual mezclaba los diferentes chocolates, además de incluir virutas.

- Me dejé sin cerrar con llave la puerta de casa!- dijo sin pensar.

- Gaara no te preocupes. Ya sabes que está mi padre.

- " Ostia es verdad!".. Si pero..- comenzó a sudar- últimamente ha habido bastantes robos y...

Notó como el chakra del moreno penetraba cada vez mas en su área.

- " Mierda! Cada vez se está apoderando más de mi arena. Que coño hago?"

- Gaara estás bien?

...

- Sasuke has encontrado la habitación ya?

- Siento que me falta un poco, aunque tengo los ojos bastante jodidos de esforzarlos tanto.

- Pues déjalo! No vaya a ser que te quedes ciego! Llevas probándolo casi veinte minutos. Para ya!

- No Itachi! La voy a encontrar. No perderé a Naruto!

- Sasuke te lastimarás los ojos! No estás acostumbrado a usar tanto el sharingan. Detente por favor!

- No!

- Hermano te lo ruego!

...

- " Se me está acabando el tiempo" ...Naruto- dijo Gaara levantándose de su cojín.- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

- De que se trata Gaara?- preguntó el rubio engullendo su copa brasileña.

El pelirrojo se acercó tanto a Naruto que éste casi podía notar su aliento. Éste último se ruborizó. El otro rebuscó en su bolsillo.

...

- Itachi ya los encontré! Como e podido estar tan ciego! Están en la sala de al lado!

- Sasuke te sangra el ojo?

- Bastante pero ahora no tengo tiempo a limpiarme!

- Escucha diles a los camareros que te traigan alcohol y algunas vendas inmediatamente. Debes echarte alcohol en seguida, ya que eso retrasara un poco el daño. Vas a flipar cuando te lo eches pero es el único remedio que conozco para el sharingan... Hermano?

- Nadie contestó, pues aquel móvil yacía solo en la mesa.

- Sasuke? Me oyes? Estás ahí? Voy para allá!

El dueño de aquella htc se encontraba saliendo a toda prisa de su habitación..

...

El pelirrojo sacó de su bolsillo una cajita roja con un bonito lazo dorado.

- Ostia Gaara es aquella cajita que vi antes en tu casa. Tuve la tentación de abrirla ya que me causó bastante intriga!

- Así que te fijaste...Pues ahora vas a descubrir lo que hay...- la abrió.

En su interior se encontraba un bonito anillo de plata el cuál se podía leer el nombre de Naruto y justo al lado de la O tenía una piedrecita de color azul. En el reverso se encontraba el nombre de Gaara.

Naruto estaba como ido, pues jamás nadie le había regalado un presente tan especial como aquel.

- Naruto...- el de la arena se sonrojó- Yo... yo... Quieres ser mi...

El ruido de unos pasos acercándose velozmente interrumpió a Gaara su discurso. Seguidamente se escuchó como intentaban abrir la puerta...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno como dice Bugs Bunny: Esto es todo amigos!

Espero que os haya gustado, pues mi cerebrillo no da para mas jejej!

La gran pregunta: Quien creéis que se declarará primero Sasuke o Gaara?

Espero vuestro reviews a ver si me ayudáis a continuar la historia.

Por cierto en el próximo capitulo Naruto comenzara la vida de Geisha ( lo digo porque parece que me haya olvidado de la historia " real" jejeje)

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me mandan reviews, me han colocado en sus autores o novelas preferidas o simplemente se lo leen! MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	6. Los celos de Gaara

Holaaaa amigs que tal?

Os había prometido que en este capítulo Naruto empezaría sus enseñanzas como Geisha. Me tendréis que perdonar, pero lo he corrido para el siguiente, si no se me hubiera alargado mucho éste. GOMEN

Bueno ahora sabréis con quien queda Naruto ( puede ser que de momento, claro jejeje) ;)

* * *

**Cap:5 Los celos de Gaara/ Itachi llega al límite**

- No puedo permitir que Gaara se declare antes que yo!- se decía Sasuke intentando abrir la puerta.

Cuando lo hizo, lo único que vio fue un gran muro de arena.

- Que significa esto? Que carajo pasa?

Empezó a darle puñetazos y patadas fuertes, incluso se estampaba contra el muro, pero éste no cedía. Sintió un terrible dolor en el estomago por culpa de aquella paliza, además del ojo derecho, el cual le manaba abundante sangre.

Se desesperó.

- Naruto! Naruto! Soy Sasuke!- gritó el moreno ansioso por si su rubio lo estaba escuchando- Naruto no se que cojones te he hecho pero te pido perdón! Si es por Sai jamás me he acostado con él ni tengo la intención de hacerlo además él no me gusta! Naruto por favor no me dejes! Si hace falta renunciaré a mi apellido por ti! Naruto! TE QUIERO! Me oyes? LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI ME PARECISTE UN IMBÉCIL PERO CON EL TIEMPO ME FUISTE ROBANDO EL CORAZÓN! TE AMO! ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!

Seguía golpeando fuerte a aquella pared de arena con todas las partes de su cuerpo, pero era inútil. El último recurso que le quedaba probar era su chidori, cosa que se había estado reprimiendo porque si usaba ese jutsu posiblemente liaría una sangría, pues se cargaría aquel restaurante y los edificios de su alrededor. Pero ahora mismo le podía mas su corazón que la racionalidad. Sabía que estaba llegando a su límite de chakra , podía hasta morir, ya que el sharingan le absorbió casi toda su energía pero le dio lo mismo. Se puso en pose y del brazo comenzó a salirle pequeñas descargas eléctricas azuladas que fueron intensificándose hasta formarse como una especie de " pelota eléctrica".

- CHIDOR..!

No pudo completar su jutsu, pues sentía como su estómago le dolía a rabiar y le ardía, al igual que sus ojo derecho, el cuál le escocía bastante, hasta sentía como iba perdiendo la nitidez del paisaje. Se desplomó en el suelo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación:

- " Jejeje grita todo lo que quieras lobo de mierda que él jamás te escuchará..."- suspiró- "Ay Sasuke, cuando tu vas yo ya he venido cincuenta veces..."- pensó Gaara mientras veía lo ocurrido en su mente.

- Y ese muro de arena?- preguntó Naruto extrañado.

- Es que no quiero que los lobos molesten jejeje

- Los lobos? A que te refieres?

El de la marca no contestó. Viendo que ya todo lo tenía bajo control, sacó el anillo de la cajita y se lo colocó a Naruto.

- " He ganado Sasuke"

- Pero Gaara no puedo aceptarlo! Es un presente demasiado caro!

Los labios del rubio fueron callados por el dedo del pelirrojo:

- Naruto aún no e acabado.

Seguidamente se arrodilló y sacó un papelito. El menor lo miró con cara extrañada, pues no se esperaba lo que iba a suceder a continuación, el mayor procedió a leerlo:

- Uzumaki Naruto, hace cuatro años que somos amigos. Hemos reído, hemos llorado, nos hemos cabreado...

- G-Gaara...

- No me interrumpas por favor. Me ha costado mucho escribir este discurso.- se afinó la garganta- ...Pero siempre hemos seguido adelante. Desde hace dos años tu cabello enredado y alocado del color del sol me atrapó, tus ojos de un azul cristalino intenso me hechizó, tus mejillas sonrosaditas y regorditas bailan en perfecta armonía al compás de tus simpáticas marquitas, tu boca sensual y dulce me obliga a desearla a todas horas y tu cuerpo me hizo creer que existía la perfección...

Tras escuchar esto, Naruto bajó la mirada hacia su barriguilla la cual formaba una leve curvita, pues últimamente no se miraba demasiado con la comida y ahora peor, ya que desde hacía horas se convirtió en el fan número uno de los pastelitos de Gaara.

- "Tendré que ponerme a dieta"- el otro seguía recitando, el rubio no le estaba haciendo ni puto caso- "Pero es un royo renunciar a lo dulce. Además soy muy joven tengo que aprovechar porque cuando sea viejo y me salga azúcar en la sangre empezaran a restringirme los alimentos y más la bollería industrial que es la que mas me gusta..."

- Naruto con este discurso pretendo decirte que..- el de la arena se sonrojó.

- " Entonces que se supone que debo comer ahora? Verdura? Las cosas verdes son para las vacas hombre! yo soy un humano cojones!.."

- Me concederías el honor de convertirte en...

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos justo en el momento adecuado.

- ...En mi novio.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Los ojos del portador del kyubi se abrieron como platos. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su mejor amigo sentiría algo tan fuerte hacia él, pues las veces que había notado que se comportaba de forma extraña ( como por ejemplo cuando se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla) creía que era su forma de ser, ahora comprobaba que no era así.

- " Como me las arreglo para decirle que no me gusta como pareja? Gaara es muy bueno conmigo, pero nunca he sentido aquel cosquilleo en el estómago ni fuertes latidos en el corazón como cuando estoy con Sasuke"... Gaara yo...

Entonces recordó las palabras de su padre: "ese chaval vale mucho! Nos a acogido en su casa sin preguntar"

- " Nos a acogido en su casa...Es verdad! Si no hubiera sido por Gaara, ahora nos encontraríamos viviendo debajo de un puente.."

El pelirrojo se impacientaba cada vez mas, pues quería saber el esperado veredicto.

- Y bien Naruto?

- " Lo siento Sasuke, aunque tú seguro que no te disculpaste cuando te declarabas a Sai, pero eso es lo que me dicta mi consciencia"- cogió aire.- Si.- respondió finalmente con un hilito de voz.

- Como?

- Que si quiero ser tu novio. (N/A: Booooombaaaaaaaaaa! Jodí a todos los que queríais que Sasuke se declarase primero ;) )

Un par de lágrimas de emoción aparecieron por los ojos del pelirrojo, el cual se encontraba vitoreando la final decisión.

- Naruto te prometo que te haré el novio mas feliz del mundo!- lo cogió del rostro y lo atrajo hacía él- Muchas gracias por hacerme el chico mas feliz del mundo.

Dichas estas palabras los labios del rubio fueron sellados por los de su compañero. Éste último hacía gestos con la mano para que el muro de arena se desvaneciera y así lo hizo. El de la marca en la frente aprofundizó el beso para que Naruto no viera a Sasuke. El cual se encontraba tirado boca abajo en el suelo. Aunque estaba medio ido, se percató de que el condenado obstáculo ya no estaba y se fijó en el interior de aquella habitación. Aunque sus ojos no le respondían demasiado bien, lo que vio le partió el corazón. Gaara besaba profundamente a Naruto.

A pesar de tener todo el cuerpo adolorido, le pesaba mas su corazón, el cual se encontraba roto en mil pedazos. De repente notó como alguien lo cogía en brazos, era Itachi que dijo:

- Venga vámonos. Aquí ya no tienes nada más que hacer.

Terminado aquel comentario el mayor se llevó a su hermano.

Gaara soltó a Naruto cuando escuchó que los mariachis entraban cantando:

Mariachis: Ay Ay Aaaay Narutito eres mi amor, mi vida y resides dentro de mi corazón- sólo de guitarra- Eres el capullo de la flor mas hermosa que... (N/A: No tenía ni idea de que poner jeje)

- Aparecen en el mejor momento!

...

- Aguanta hermanito!- dijo Itachi mientras estiraba a Sasuke en los asientos traseros de su coche- Te pondrás bien!

Rebuscó en la guantera y encontró su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cogió el bote de alcohol y unas vendas.

- Sasuke esto te escocerá mucho pero es lo mas eficaz. Abre el ojo.

- Déjame en paz Itachi.- dijo sin ganas y sin vocalizar al máximo- Si me quedo ciego, mejor. Así no tendré que ver mas a la parejita feliz. ( N/A: Refiriéndose a Gaara y a Naruto)

- No digas eso! Hay que salir adelante. A mi también me pasó lo mismo y aquí me tienes intentando superarlo! Abre el ojo cojones!

- Pues no veo mejoría. Aún te veo jodido cuando Deidara habla de Sasori tan cariñosamente, te pones loco de contento cuando él te dedica alguna leve mirada sin mencionar los celos que desprendes cuando los ves cogidos de la mano.

- " Tiene razón... Lo amo demasiado para olvidarlo tan rápido"- cambió de conversa.- Abre el ojo ya! Tengo que echarte el líquido ahora mismo!

- No quiero!

- No te comportes como un niñato! Te dije que no usaras tanto el sharingan!

El mayor, cansado de insistir, se lo abrió ( el ojo) y le echó una gota de alcohol. El grito que se le escapó al menor se escuchó hasta en España, pues sentía un terrible ardor y escozor. Itachi se apresuró a soplarle para aliviar aquel dolor.

- Ah! Joder como escuece! Diosss!- gritaba Sasuke mientras se movía desesperadamente, pues parecía que estaba poseído por el mismísimo diablo.

El otro lo abrazó por la cintura para detener el brusco movimiento, ya que se podía lastimar con algo:

- Tranquilo nii-san! Estoy aquí! Tranquilo!

- Quiero morirme Itachi! No quiero vivir!

- No digas eso!- intensificó su agarre- No quiero que vuelvas a decir esas cosas jamás! Me has escuchado? Jamás! Saldremos de esta juntos! Te lo prometo!

Tras estas palabras Sasuke se tranquilizó un poco.

- Itachi yo..

- Shhhh- lo hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios- Ya ha pasado.- le colocó las vendas- Ahora estarás con los ojos vendados hasta mañana por la noche. Ahora no puedes ver luz, sino ésta puede contrarrestar los efectos positivos del alcohol. Así que no te quites las vendas bajo ningún concepto.

El mayor de los Uchiha pasó al asiento del conductor.

- Esta noche dormirás en mi apartamento. No quiero que tengas mas líos por hoy.

- Pero entonces papá...

- No te preocupes. Tienes el móvil de Sai?

- Sí.

- Pásame el teléfono. Yo hablaré con él.

Tardaron un poco en contestar, cuando se lo cogieron, Itachi tuvo que apartar el aparato de su oreja, ya que se escuchaba la canción de " Hard Rock Halelluya de Lordi" a todo volumen:

- Si dígame?

- Sai?- Itachi alzó la voz ya que se trataba de música heaby.

- Sasuke eres tu?

- No, soy Itachi.

- Vaya Itachi-sensei. Me pilla dibujando planos. Un momento.- Bajó el volumen de la música- Perdone es que si no me pongo heavy no me viene la inspiración.

- Estupendo. Mira te llamo para decirte que Sasuke no asistirá esta noche a dormir a casa.

- Ostia! Y eso?

- Debo explicarle un temario de historia muy importante- mintió- Está mi pad..- rectificó- Está Fugaku?

- Está en su despacho, por?

- Me gustaría que le explicaras que se ha quedado en el instituto repasando un examen muy importante que tendrá lugar mañana y sobretodo no le digas que se queda conmigo.

- De acuerdo.

- Gracias Sai. Buenas noches.

- Por cierto Itachi-sensei! Debió ser duro...

- Perdona?

- Sí... saber que su propio padre le vendió.

- Pero de que me estás hablando?

- Disculpe, no me haga caso, es que con tantas mediadas y números me estoy volviendo loco. Que tenga una buena noche. - colgó.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Itachi. Que significaban las últimas palabras de Sai?

Arrancó el coche, miró por el espejo delantero a su hermano para asegurarse de que estaba bien, éste último parecía dormido así que puso la primera marcha y pisó el acelerador con el fin de regresar a su apartamento. Pero aquellas palabras volvieron a su mente, haciéndole recordar aquella noche de hacía ocho años...

**Flashback**

Despacho del señor Uchiha Fugaku:

- Señor Uchiha tras varios días pensando y estudiando varios presupuestos, he decidido considerar su petición.

- En serio señor Fushika?

Una inmensa alegría apareció por el cuerpo de Fugaku, pues esa era la inversión que siempre había soñado, ya que lo convertiría en el hombre mas rico de Japón.

- Así es Uchiha-sama.- bebió de su copa de Sake- Hace días estuve visitando otras empresas de la construcción pero al final me decanté por la suya, pues sus diseños y la competencia de sus trabajadores me deslumbraron, sin mencionar la compañía que me ha estado haciendo su hijo Itachi.

- Me halaga Fushika-san.- le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

- Como ya sabe quisiera reconstruir mi villa y me gustaría que se realizara en poco tiempo, ya que vendrá a visitarme el presidente de una compañía muy importante.

- Cuál de los tres planos escogió al final?

- La verdad es que todos los planos que diseñó su arquitecto me encantaron, pero al final escogí el tercero.

- Entiendo. El de la villa grande y modernista. Ponga una fecha límite.

- Tiene que estar terminado en seis meses.

- Seis meses? Con el mayor de los respetos señor Fushika, pero ese tiempo es muy breve para el trabajo que hay que realizar.

- Le pagaré un veinte por ciento más de lo acordado.

En los ojos de Fugaku apareció el signo del yen.

- Claro! Le prometo que todo estará terminado en seis meses y si me apura en cinco y medio jejeje!

- Jajaja Usted siempre tan cachondo.

El señor feudal ( Fushika) sacó su libreta de cheques, su bolígrafo de oro y apuntó la escalofriante cifra de quinientos mil millones de yenes.

- " Vamos cabronazo firma ya"- pensó Fugaku mientras se frotaba las manos- " Tan solo me falta un paso para ser el hombre mas rico de Japón"

Fushika rellenó todos los campos vacíos del cheque hasta que llegó a la firma. Iba a hacerlo pero de repente se detuvo.

- Q-que le ocurre Fushika-sama?

- Quisiera hacerle una última petición antes de concluir nuestro acuerdo.

El Uchiha se impacientaba.

- Claro! La que usted quiera.

- Espero que no le moleste ya que esa petición guarda relación con su familia...

- Dígalo claro!- interrumpió el empresario desesperado.

- Quisiera acostarme con uno de sus hijos.

- C-como?- se levantó de su asiento con los ojos como platos.

- Cálmese señor Uchiha. Ahora lo diré claro. Si no me acuesto con alguno de sus hijos no firmaré el cheque y se quedará sin sus quinientos mil millones..

El sorprendido se quedó pensando, pues aunque no mostrase signos de afecto a sus hijos ( y menos hacia Itachi, ya que ya sabía que no quería heredar la empresa y conocía su condición sexual) muy en el fondo existía algo de cariño hacia ellos:

- " A ver Fugaku cálmate y asimila bien la situación".- se dijo mientras se fijaba en la sonrisa de pervertido de Fushika- "Este tío quiere acostarse con uno de tus hijos. De ninguna manera podía dejarle a Sasuke, ya que él será el futuro heredero de la empresa. Aunque no me haga mucha gracia, la única opción que me queda es Itachi, pues él me ha dado muchos disgustos y a deshonrado a nuestro clan"...

- Acepta o no acepta?- preguntó el señor feudal- No me gusta mucho que me hagan esperar.

- " Itachi o los quinientos mil millones?... Sin duda tienen mas valor los quinientos mil millones que mi hijo" Acepto. – dijo alto y claro. ( N/A: Que cabrón que eres Fugaku! Vender así a tu pobre hijo!)

- Estupendo. Esta noche quiero ver a Sasuke en mi cama.

- A Sasuke? Porque Sasuke? Itachi es mas varonil, tiene diecisiete años, mientras que Sasuke es solo un niño de siete. Aún no tiene el cuerpo desarrollado.

- Por ese motivo. A mi me van los pequeños. Me vuelven locos los culitos vírgenes y rosaditos...por no mencionar esos cuerpecitos blanquitos y suabitos...mmmm...y esos penes menuditos y dulces...

- Fushika-sama. Le recomiendo a Itachi, pues él ha sido el que lo ha estado acompañando en estos días que usted a estado viviendo aquí.

- Ahora que lo dice ese chaval me a tratado muy bien. Me ha dado conversación, me acompañaba a todos los sitios donde iba, me dejaba su habitación, su cuarto de baño, me hacía masajes... Estaba por mi todo el día. La verdad es que tiene un hijo estupendo.

Fugaku sonrió con esperanzas.

- Pero me sigo decantando por Sasuke.

Se le borró la sonrisa, pues el feudal era mas tozudo de lo que pensaba.

- Es que verá. Mi hijo Itachi me ha dicho que está enamorado de usted- mintió mientras le servía mas Sake.

- No me haga reír Uchiha-san! Como le van a gustar a su hijo los cincuentones masculinos?

- Uy! Le encantan los maduritos! Y encima me ha salido maricón perdido!. Es que no se ha dado cuenta?

- Pues mira que he estado con él casi todos los días y me ha parecido bastante serio.

- Claro! Es que es muy tímido, pero cuando lo descubres.. Tela!

- Me encantan los maricones perdidos! sobretodo aquellos que tienen bastante pluma.

- Pues él tiene bastante pluma! Hasta se maquilla y se pone los vestidos de mi mujer. Debería verlo con unos taconazos!

- Estupendo! Cambio de idea, pues!

El empresario volvió a sonreír, esta vez maliciosamente.

- Esta noche que Itachi me espere en mi cama vestido de mujer.

- Así será. Por cierto el cheque...

- A si! El cheque- lo firmó

- Muchas gracias Fushika-sama!- estiró la mano para cogerlo, pero el otro se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su americana.

- Te lo daré cuando haya consumado a tu hijo.

- " Joder con el hijo de puta este! Es desconfiado" Me parece bien.

- Dicho esto me retiro a mi habitación a descansar que esta noche hay fiesta.

- Fiesta?

- Claro Uchiha-san que menos que hacer una fiesta para celebrar nuestro negocio. Llama a tres o cuatro geishas que vamos a montarla gorda!

- Claro! Como no! Lo organizaré todo ahora mismo- se levantó de su asiento y le abrió la puerta de su despacho. Le hizo una reverencia de despedida.

Fushika se marchó.

- Yuta!- llamó el empresario a su sirviente.

- Me ha llamado señor Uchiha?

- Si. Dile a mi hijo Itachi que venga por favor.

- Muy bien. En seguida- le hizo una reverencia.

Al cabo de poco rato Itachi se encontraba caminando rumbo al despacho de su padre. Al girar la esquina del pasillo se chocó con Fushika:

- Gomen Fushika-san

- No pasa nada Ita-kun. Acabo de venir del despacho de tu padre. Planea montar una fiesta para esta noche y tu eres una de las personas mas importantes que debe asistir- le guiñó el ojo.

- A si? Y que papel juego yo en esa fiesta?

- No te lo puedo decir- puso cara de pervertido- Ya lo descubrirás..

- Vaya ahora me deja intrigado.

- Paciencia... Esta noche nos vemos, pues.

- Muy bien- le hizo una reverencia- Que pase una buena tarde.

- Sayonara dulce princesita...

**Fin del flashback**

Un largo pitido de otro automóvil despertó a Itachi de sus pensamientos. Pues estaba parado en mitad de un semáforo que había pasado a ser verde.

- Muévete gilipollas! Que está en verde!- gritaba el conductor de atrás.

Itachi lejos de encárasele, obedeció y tiró para adelante. No tenía ganas de mas discusiones ni malos rollos, igual que su hermano, deseaba acostarse y descansar de aquel fatídico día.

Llegaron a su apartamento y el mayor acostó al menor con cuidado de no despertarlo en su cama. Lo tapó y se dirigió hacia la nevera. Se bebió un baso grande de leche con miel y después puso el despertador, ya que mañana tenía que levantarse a trabajar ( no le apetecía nada, pero era su deber). Puso la televisión un ratillo pero pronto el sueño lo venció.

...

- Son preciosas...Rosas azules. Las que me gustan...- dijo Naruto admirando aquel ramo de flores que se encontró en la puerta de la habitación privada del restaurante. (N/A: Eran las de Sasuke)

- Parece que te gusten mas esas simples rosas que el anillo que te acabo de regalar mi amor.- respondió Gaara con recelo.

- No! Que va Gaara! Lo tuyo me gusta muchísimo más!- mintió

El pelirrojo sonrió aliviado y le cogió de la cintura. El rubio se sonrojó.

- G-Gaara nos podrían ver...

- Y que mas da? Ahora somos novios, además yo estaría encantado de gritar nuestra relación a los cuatro vientos! Jejeje

- Ya pero aún sigue siendo raro ver a dos chicos en actitud cariñosa por la calle.

- A mi me da igual lo que piense la gente! Lo mas importante es mi felicidad y ahora estoy radiando de ella!- atrajo a Naruto hacia si mismo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gaara! Por favor!

La gente se los quedaba mirando boquiabierta y cuchilleaban a su alrededor, pues en Konoha la gente era bastante cerrada y no estaban acostumbrados a ver homosexuales.

- Por cierto me gustaría que mi padre no se enterase de lo nuestro.

- Como? Pero porque?

- No estoy seguro que lo vaya a entender.

- Descuida amor. No se enterará. Pero prométeme que me dejarás decírselo cuando llevemos mas tiempo

- Porque tienes tanto interés en que se entere?

- Porque acaba de convertirse en mi suegro y le tengo un gran respeto.

Hablando y hablando llegaron a casa. Naruto miró su reloj. Las once de la noche.

Éste se dirigió a la sala de estar con la intención de ver un rato la televisión pero allí se encontraba su padre dormido en el sofá, así que decidió no molestarlo. Preparó un jarrón lleno de agua y metió las rosas en él. Luego se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. El sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él.

- Soy un falso de mierda...Yo no amo a Gaara...- se dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba por el suelo.- Todo es por puro compromiso.- se metió en la cama solo con bóxers.

Cogió su novela y se puso a leer un rato, celoso del intenso amor que vivían los protagonistas de aquel libro, decidió tirarlo al suelo sin miramientos. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse pero aquel sentimiento de falsedad no lo dejaba. Inquieto, se levantó y rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus jeans la blackberry. Volvió a meterse en la cama y desbloqueó el aparato. En seguida le salió el fondo de pantalla. Sasuke sonriendo. Naruto se acarició el estómago ya que sentía aquel cosquilleo de siempre. Se quedó admirando aquella fotografía hecha sin previo aviso en el ascensor de aquella gran mansión. Le encantaba aquel rostro despreocupado y sin complejos, pues si ya era bello con el rostro serio, cuando sonreía lo era más. Era de aquellos chicos que te robaban el corazón con tan solo una mueca divertida. Para el rubio era la mas bella que jamás había visto. Ahora el corazón le latía apresuradamente. Se sentía poderoso por tener aquella imagen, ya que nadie había conseguido ver a un Uchiha sonreír verdaderamente y sin escrúpulos.

- Sasuke te amo- dijo con un hilito de voz.

- A quien amas?- preguntó Gaara entrando por la puerta.

- Gaara te agradecería que picaras a la puerta antes de entrar.- escondió el móvil entre las sábanas.

- Pero mi amor! Ahora ya no hace falta! Somos novios acuérdate. Ahora no debemos tener secretos el uno con el otro.

- Me parece estupendo, pero es mi habitación. Y si hubiera estado en pelotas?

- Soy tu novio, puedo verte desnudo! Jejeje Por cierto... a quien decías que amabas?

- "A Sasuke". A ti Gaara.

- Te quiero Naruto.- dijo mientras se metía en la cama.

- Q-que haces Gaara?

- Esta noche quiero dormir contigo. De ahora en adelante, quiero estar cada segundo de mi vida a tu lado cariño.

- Es que...- buscó una excusa rápida- yo me muevo mucho y no te dejaría dormir.

- Bueno no pasa nada, me acostumbraré

- También hablo en sueños.

- Estupendo! Tu voz me encanta mi vida- le dio un beso en las mejilla.

- También soy sonámbulo

- Ningún problema!

A Naruto se le acababan las excusas, así que probó con la última que se le había ocurrido..

- Verás Gaara... me da vergüenza decírtelo pero es que... como has dicho que no quieres que tengamos secretos entre nosotros...

- Claro cariño. Que no te de vergüenza. Sabes que conmigo no pasa nada.

- Me meo en la cama...

El pelirrojo se quedó flipando aguantándose la risa.

- Sé que es vergonzoso pero es una manía que me viene persiguiendo desde que era pequeño. Por eso sería mejor que durmieras en tu cama. Por nada del mundo quisiera mancharte...

- Creo que eres un pelín mayorcito para seguir haciendo esas cosas no?

- Ves! No tenía que habértelo contado!

- No! No me mal interpretes! No quería decir eso! Mañana te compraré pañales tamaño xxl y solucionado.

- Me estás llamando gordo con el tamaño xxl?

- No! A ver mi vida, los pañales se lo ponen los bebés, creo que tú no eres uno...

- Muy observador Gaara.

- Por cierto- acarició su torso- veo que no tienes el pijama puesto...

- Para!

- Vamos cariño suéltate un poco!

El de la arena se colocó encima de Naruto, pues hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba apoderarse de su cuerpo.

- Gaara para por favor.

- Calla mi niño. Tú solo disfruta.

Lo besó. La lengua del pelirrojo penetró en la boca del otro y comenzó a "explorar" todos sus rincones, pues se encontraba perfectamente bien en aquel húmedo lugar. La lengua del rubio, en cambio, permanecía quieta. El cuerpo del mayor empezó a subir de temperatura y cierta parte de su anatomía también. Naruto la sentía presionando fuertemente su muslo. Esta situación le produjo una arcada de asco.

- Te pasa algo Naruto?- preguntó Gaara preocupado.

- Es que...

De repente sonó la blackberry. El pelirrojo se apresuró a cogerla, ya que se encontraba escondida bajo las sábanas.

- Aún tienes el móvil del idiota de Sasuke?- interrogó mientras miraba el número de la llamada entrante.- Es el buzón de voz- colgó.

- Oye Gaara que sigue siendo mi móvil! Yo decido si quiero colgar o no.- se fijó como el otro se quedaba mirando el fondo de pantalla- " Lo que faltaba..."

- Que significa esto Naruto?- le dijo mientras señalaba al aparato.

- Es un móvil. Sirve para llamar o que te llamen.

- Eso ya lo sé! Lo que realmente me da por culo es el tío que hay aquí!

- ...

- Que coño haces teniendo a Sasuke de fondo de pantalla?

- N-no me había dado cuenta que..

- Te crees que me chupo el dedo?- gritó mientras exploraba el contenido de la blackberry.

- Oye Gaara es mi móvil y te exijo que me lo des!

- Tienes cinco fotos mas de él...

Al pelirrojo le apareció una gran vena en la frente.

- Naruto te prohíbo que tengas estas fotos del hijo de puta ese!- las borró.

- Pero de que vas? Yo puedo tener lo que me de la gana!

- Es más, te prohíbo que hables mas con él, te prohíbo que lo mires y te prohíbo que pienses en él!

- Pero te has vuelto loco? No puedes pedirme eso!

- Naruto te recuerdo que eres mi novio! Eres mío me entiendes?- tiró el celular violentamente contra el suelo. Lo rompió.

Los ojos del rubio comenzaron a humedecerse.

- No te preocupes amor. Mañana mismo te compraré el mejor móvil de toda la tienda. Por eso no sufras.- le secó las lágrimas con los dedos- Naruto es que no lo entiendes? Te quiero mas que a mi vida. No quiero perderte- lo abrazó.

Naruto no correspondió el abrazo

- Esta noche será mejor que cada uno duerma en su cama- lo besó en la frente- Buenas noches mi vida.- se marchó.

El albino se quedó arrodillado en mitad de aquella habitación oscura y fría, con la cabeza baja y llorando. Con la única compañía de su blackberry que yacía en el suelo rota en mil pedazos.

- Ha sido un error pedirle a Gaara que nos acogiera...

...

El gran reloj del instituto sonó, como cada mañana, a las ocho y media, lo cual significaba el inicio de las clases.

Un enérgico y fresco Gaara recorría los pasillos de aquel lugar cogido a la mano de un Naruto débil y cansado, pues sus enormes ojeras lo delataban, ya que no durmió mucho aquella noche a causa del incidente de celos por parte del pelirrojo. Los demás alumnos se los quedaban mirando extrañados y había algunos que hasta los seguían por detrás cachondeándose e insultándolos por lo bajini.

El de la marca en la frente, aunque estaba de buen humor, no aguantó mas la presión. Así que se detuvo y gritó para todo el follón de gente que tenía alrededor.

- Pero bueno! Es que jamás habíais visto a dos chicos cogidos de la mano? Pues acostumbraros porque a mi NOVIO y a mi nos veréis durante mucho tiempo por aquí!

- Gaara calla. Es normal que la gente se extrañe. Vivimos en un pueblo bastante cerrado y la gente aún no comprende lo que es ser homosexual.- dijo Naruto tirando a su compañero del brazo para seguir adelante.

- NO mi amor! No voy a permitir que la gente nos insulte por nuestra condición sexual! No hacemos daño a nadie joder!

- Maricones de mierda!- se escuchó una voz entre la multitud.

La gran vena que caracterizaba a Gaara surgió en cuestión de segundos:

- Mira que hoy me había levantado de buen humor... pero ya me lo han jodido! Quien ha dicho eso?- preguntó éste apretándose los nudillos con la mano.

Nadie respondía.

- Venga! Que salga el valiente que se a atrevido a decir eso!

- Gaara ya basta! Recuerda que estamos en el colegio.- éste fue Naruto que intentaba calmarlo- No le hagas caso. No te rebajes a su altura!

- Pero si no le doy una lección, continuará insultándonos y no voy a permitirlo! Que se hubiera pensado las cosas antes de rajar! Vamos hijo de puta sal!- se abalanzó contra la multitud

- Gaara basta! Quieres que te abran un expediente? Sabes que con eso no podrás acceder a la universidad que tu quieres!

- Tienes razón cariño. Menos mal que te tengo a ti.- le pellizcó levemente la mejilla, se giró hacia la multitud- A ver esta vez no pasará nada! pero la próxima vez que escuche algo que nos ataque o alguna miradita de desprecio vais a ver como me las gasto! Estáis avisados!

Naruto bufó aliviado. Desde ayer que comenzó a notar como si a su " pareja"se le despertara otra faceta, la cual antes no conocía. Una faceta bastante agresiva, obsesiva y posesiva que era bastante difícil de controlar. Presentía que eso le iba a traer bastantes calenteros de cabeza.

Entraron en clase y lo primero que hizo Naruto fue soltarse de la mano de su acompañante para fijarse en el pupitre de Sasuke. Se extrañó al ver que no estaba. Quizás aún no había llegado, aunque era bastante raro porque jamás se retrasaba, a no ser que le surgiera algún imprevisto bastante importante. En cambio, estaba Sai, que al verlo le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano.

El rubio le devolvió el saludo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia él.

- Sai..

- Antes de que continúes hablando, quiero decirte algo muy importante...- interrumpió el moreno.

Al rubio le invadió una sensación de máxima intriga, quizás le diría el motivo de la falta de Sasuke o quizás, para su alegría, que habían roto.

- Dime Sai.

- Naruto...- lo miró fijamente a los ojos.- Esta mañana estás increíblemente guap...

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que Gaara dio un golpe (con la mano) bastante sonoro en la mesa del moreno.

- Vamos Cariño que van a empezar las clases.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras le declaraba la guerra a Sai con la mirada.

- Estáis saliendo?- preguntó Sai pasando de aquella acción.

- P-pues... es que..- se sonrojó el albino.

- Porque te cuesta tanto decirlo Naruto? Claro que estamos saliendo!- le dio un piquito en la boca- Estamos muy contentos.

Toda la clase flipando.

- Mierda!- gritó Shikamaru- Ahora voy a tener que gastarme una millonada en la tienda de chucherías!

- Jejejeje! Eso te pasa por perder la apuesta! Si es que para estas cosa tengo un sexto sentido. Sabía que Naruto y Gaara eran gays!- vitoreó Chouji- A la salida del colegio nos pasamos por Dulcilandia!

- Akamaru tenía razón cuando su olfato notó que ese par tenían pocas feromonas.- dijo Kiba mientras acariciaba al animal.

- Yo también me olía algo gracias a mi Byakkugan. ( Neji).

- Yo simplemente lo sabía mirando a Naruto a la cara, pues tiene una cara de mariquita que no se la aguanta!- exclamó Sakura mientras sacaba la lengua.

- Eso! Eso!- la siguió Ino.

- Pero bueno! Esto que es? Es que no tenéis otras cosas mejor que hacer que estudiarnos?- chilló Gaara mientras se sentaba en su pupitre.

Le hizo un gesto a su rubio para que lo siguiera.

Inmediatamente entró Iruka:

- Buenos días alumnos! Que tal ha ido el fin de semana?

- Bien!- gritaron todos al unísono, menos Naruto.

- Me alegro que estéis así de enérgicos porque hoy estudiaremos el teorema de Pitágoras! Abrid el libro por la página dieciocho.

- " Buf! Otro tío en el cual me voy a cagar por haberse inventado un problema matemático.."- pensó Naruto mientras se situaba en la correspondiente página.( N/A: Di que si Naruto! Abajo las matemáticas!)

- He pensado que antes de empezar todas las clases preguntaré multiplicaciones, ya que algunos vais un poco pez y no quiero mirar a nadie... ( refiriéndose a Naruto)

- No te preocupes cariño, ya te chivaré la respuesta.- susurró el de la arena mientras le cogía de la mano.

- Arigatou Gaara.

- Comienzo: Neji, dos por ocho?

- Dieciséis!

- Sakura, tres por cuatro?

- Doce!

- Kiba, cinco por cinco?

- Veinticinco! "y por el culo te la hinco! jejejeje"

Akamaru ladró divertido ya que en muchas ocasiones sus mentes se conectaban.

- Shikamaru, seis por seis?

- Ostia que problemático! Treinta y seis!

- Chouji, siete por ocho?

El gordito se quedó pensativo.

- Iruka-sensei cambie la pregunta,- dijo Shikamaru- por ejemplo: Chouji, siete piruletas por ocho donnuts?

- Cincuenta y seis dulces!

- Increíble ( Iruka)

- Lo ve. Si quiere que le responda bien mienta la comida. ( Shikamaru)

- Vale. Seguiré tu consejo. Gaara diez por ocho?

- Ochenta.

- Naruto no temas, una facilita, tres por cinco?

- Mmmm.. espera...- hacía cuentas con los dedos

- Quince- susurró el pelirrojo

- Quince.

- Muy bien Naruto. Otra de regalo. Nueve por nueve? Y cállate Gaara que te he visto.

- Uf! Esta es muy difícil... a ver.. si cuento nueve veces nueve- lío de dedos..

- ... ( esperando)

- ...! -Naruto sudando- Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua!

- Si, ya...Déjalo Naruto. Quizás Sasuke sepa la respuesta.

- Ochenta y uno.- respondió Sai- Sasuke no se encuentra hoy entre nosotros.

- Vaya! No me había fijado. Sabes porque no ha venido?

Naruto puso las orejas.

- Pregúntele al profesor Uchiha Itachi.

- De todas las maneras le pondré una falta.- se dirigió a su libreta de faltas y la apuntó junto a su nombre- Bien. Se acabaron las multiplicaciones por hoy. Teorema de Pitágoras. Pondré un ejemplo en la pizarra...

...

Sala de profesores:

- Uf! Llego tardísimo!- dijo Itachi entrando por la puerta- Menos mal que no tengo clase hasta las diez y media.

- No disimules joven!- exclamó Gui mientras se echaba un terrón de azúcar en su café- Hemos visto como tardabas medio siglo en aparcar! Y encima le has dado al coche del director.

- Solo he tardado cinco minutos. Perdona pero es un nuevo récord! Por favor no le digáis nada a Jiraya!

- Por eso procuro de aparcar mi Opel Corsa en el quinto coño, para que tú no me lo rayes!

- Venga Gui déjalo ya!- éste fue Deidara- Como estás Ita-kun?

- Bueno, un poco cansado. Esta noche he estado al cuidado de mi hermano.

- Vaya y eso?

- Nada. Ocurrió un pequeño percance.

- Pero está bien?

- Lo he dejado durmiendo. He venido mas tarde porque le he estado dando el desayuno y asegurándome de que podía quedarse solo.

- Eres un buen hermano- sonrió

- Arigatou- se sonrojó.

- Bueno compañeros! Me voy que me toca clase con los de tercero!

- Que te sea leve! ( Deidara)

- Lo mismo digo! (Itachi)

Gui se marchó despidiéndose con la mano.

Itachi se sentó en la silla y abrió el periódico. Deidara le sirvió un café con leche.

- Verás Ita-kun querría pedirte un favor.

- Claro. Lo que quieras!

- Es que Sasori quiere verme...

- " Ya estamos con el cabrón de turno" Estupendo te conectas al messenger con cámara web y solucionado.

- Es que ese es el problema. No tengo cámara web y si la memoria no me falla, creo que tú tienes una, no?

- Así es.

- Por favor déjame venir esta tarde a tu apartamento para chatear y vernos por cam.

No le apetecía ver como esos dos empezarían a tontear delante suyo...

- Pero es que...

- Por favor Ita-kun.- pose de súplica y poniendo carita de cordero degollado.

Nada le gustaba mas en la vida que Deidara fuera a su apartamento, que lo mirara, que conversara con él, que quedasen para tomar un café y contarse lo que habían hecho aquel día..., que se fueran de fiesta y regresaran a las tantas de la madrugada puestos de todo. Pero sabía muy bien que la libertad que tenía antes no la tenía ahora. Ahora no podía mirarlo como él quería, no podía tocarlo como él quería... Lo único que anhelaba era alejarse de él, ya que cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más y más, pero no podía, pues no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decírselo.

Cada vez que Deidara le pedía algún favor o quería quedar con él, Itachi siempre se decía que sería la última vez, pero siempre caía rendido a su corazón. Esa situación lo estaba volviendo loco. Le jodía ver cada día a la persona amada, pues sabía que aquel rubio tan guapo era inalcanzable.

Sentía que otra vez le vencía el corazón. Resopló.

- Está bien Dei-kun.

- Arigatou!- lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi podía sentir como los huesos se le partían.

Itachi le correspondió el abrazo y ejerció la misma presión en él, pues no quería dejarlo ir por nada del mundo. Rezaba para que el tiempo se parara. Sentía el calor del rubio en su cuerpo, su corazón latía apresuradamente. A cada segundo que pasaba se enamoraba más. Escondió su cabeza en el hombro del artista y cerró los ojos. Estaba en la gloria.

- Ita-kun..

- Deidara... lo sientes?

- ...?

- Mi corazón. Late muy deprisa cuando...

De repente se escuchó una tos fingida. Se separaron inmediatamente.

- Director Jiraya. Nosotros...

- Itachi sabes que está prohibido el sexo en el trabajo? " Menos para mí"

- No estábamos haciendo nada. Solo era un abrazo entre colegas!

- Lo que tú digas. He visto que salían chispas de ese abrazo!

- Jiraya-sama solo era un simple abrazo, créame.- dijo Deidara quitándole importancia.

- " Así que para ti a sido solo un simple abrazo..."- pensó el moreno triste.

- Ayyyy!-el mas viejo puso morritos- Como no voy a creer al niño de mis ojos?- le alborotó el pelo al rubio- El profesor que jamás me ha dado ningún calentero de cabeza!

- " Claro porque siempre me las he estado cargando yo por él... que si no..."- se dijo Itachi en su mente.

- Bueno, a lo que iba...El motivo por el cual estoy aquí es para presentaros al nuevo profesor de religión. Hidan.

- Buenos días- saludó el nuevo profesor haciendo una reverencia.

El dúo de profesores se sorprendieron al ver a aquel tío tan alto con ojos violeta y cabello grisáceo, pues lo tenían visto de aquel bloque de apartamentos de los Akatsuki, ya que también era un miembro, pero jamás habían compartido palabras.

- Estos son Deidara, profesor de inglés e Itachi, profesor de historia y filosofía.

- Mucho gusto- se estrecharon las manos. ( Hidan)

- Itachi cuando tienes clase?

- A las diez y media.

- Estupendo son las nueve. Te tocó enseñarle el colegio a Hidan, yo no puedo porque tengo una reunión muy importante.

- Esta bien. Como guste.

No le hacía mucha gracia acompañar a Hidan, pero mas le valía complacer a Jiraya por las nombrosas idas y venidas que habían tenido.

- Vale Dei-kun cuando terminen las clases te espero en la puerta y quedamos para lo del ordenador.

- Muy bien Ita-kun!.- miró el reloj- Bueno me voy para clase. Que lo pases bien paseando por aquí!

- Si! Será mega divertido!- tono sarcástico.

Al cabo de diez minutos se encontraban en el hall.

- Bien Hidan. Este es el hall.

- Vaya no me había fijado- tono burlón.

Este tono no le agradó mucho al moreno, pero pasó de ello, ya que tenía ganas de terminar la guía.

- Si te fijas veremos tres pasillos, el de la derecha lleva a las clases de todos los cursos, el del medio lleva al patio y el de la izquierda a los lavabos y a la sala de profesores, además de los departamentos de las asignaturas. Nosotros empezaremos por el pasillo derecho. La primera planta está reservada para los alumnos de primer curso que consiste en cuatro aulas divididas como puedes observar...

- Itachi te conozco de vista.

- Yo también. Estás con los Akatsuki no?

- Estaba hasta ayer. De ahora en adelante quiero ganarme la vida honradamente, tal y como lo especula el mandamiento número seis de mi religión: Te ganarás la vida honradamente, junto con el noveno: Alejarás de tu vida los vicios sucios tales como las drogas, el alcohol...etc.

- Me parece estupendo! Como se llama tu religión?

- Jashin

- Conozco un poco de Jashin. Es una religión bastante estricta y, si me permites decirlo, bastante aburrida. Porque has decidido seguirla al pie de la letra?

- No es que me agrade mucho, pero mi familia es bastante religiosa y me obliga a practicarla.

- Que edad tienes?

- Treinta

- Y no eres lo bastante mayorcito para hacer lo que te apetezca?

- En teoría sí, pero la verdad es que Jashin me está llevando por el camino correcto. Antes era un perla y de los grandes y no terminaba de encontrarme a gusto conmigo mismo, desde mi religión, empiezo a encontrar mi paz interior.

- Pues eso es una de las cosas mas importantes en la vida, encontrarse a gusto con uno mismo. Subamos a la segunda planta. Y ese colgante que cuelga de tu cuello?

- Éste?- se señaló- Todos los seguidores de esta religión lo llevamos para reconocernos mutuamente, además de que con ello podemos entrar en nuestra secta.

- Muy bien. " Esto empieza a darme mal rollo". Bien pues aquí están las clases de segundo curso...

- Es un colegio muy bonito...

- Yo también lo creo... "Tampoco hay para tanto.."

...

El timbre del recreo sonó puntual, como cada media mañana, a las once y media horas.

El alumnado salía excitado al patio, unos por la sensación de libertad, ya que tenían media hora para desconectar de las clases y otros ( como nuestro amigo Chouji) hambrientos de llevar casi tres horas sin probar bocado.

- Gaara voy a ir a la cafetería a comprarme un bocadillo.

- Estupendo mi amor! Te acompaño!

- No! Quiero decir... Quiero que vayas a coger sitio en aquel gran árbol tan famoso que si no nos lo quitaran.

- No te preocupes hoy no está cierto gilipollas para quitárnoslo. ( refiriéndose a Sasuke)

- Igualmente!- hizo pucheritos- porfaaaaa!

- Vale, vale! No puedo resistirme a esa carita tan bonita!- le tocó la punta de la nariz- Es que me tienes loco por ti! Nos vemos en un ratillo, pues.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se puso rumbo hacia la cafetería. Como siempre, estaba abarrotada de gente y había una cola enorme, pues el que estaba pidiendo era Chouji.

- Vamos Chouji que tienes formada una caravana que lo flipas!- dijo Shikamaru

- Calla Shikamaru! Yo también me he tenido que esperar.

- Crees que es normal pedirte cuatro bocadillos tipo xxl de panceta, bacon, queso y aros crujientes de cebolla? Pero no ves que se tiraran medio siglo en hacerlos? Cuando estén listos ya se habrá acabado el recreo.

- Me da igual! Hoy me siento triste. Y cuando me siento así el bacon junto con la panceta me hace volver a alegrarme!

- Triste porque?

- Ayer me pesé en la báscula y perdí un kilo.

- What the fuck? Esa es la idea Chouji!

- Que va Shikamaru! A mi me pasa alrevés de la gente, si me adelgazo me siento triste y vacío.. Así que he de recuperar ese kilo hoy.

- Pues con esa cantidad de comida recuperarás al menos tres!

- Pues estaré triplemente alegre!

- Ay la madre que te parió! – rió disimulado.

Aunque este par siempre estuviera discutiendo por ese tema, se querían muchísimo ( como amigos, claro).

Había pasado un cuarto de hora en la cola, cuando Naruto observó, que en la mesa del fondo, se encontraba Sai hablando por teléfono.

Éste lo vio y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara con él. El rubio le hizo caso y se sentó en frente del moreno que continuaba hablando, Naruto no pudo escuchar mucho de que estaba diciendo, ya que su tono de voz era casi nulo:

-... Sí, la cosa va lenta, he encontrado un video donde se ve claramente que obliga a su hijo mayor a mantener relaciones sexuales con Fushika... sí... claro que no llegué a verlo hasta el final...porque me repugnó...esa es una prueba muy clara para condenar a Fugaku por prostitución de menores y más si es su hijo, la ley potenciará los años de reclusión...

- " Fugaku? Ese no es el padre de Sasuke?"- se preguntó el ojiazul mientras ponía atención a la conversación, pues era lo único que escuchó claramente.

- ... Ya... claro... es muy difícil entrar en su habitación, pues siempre la cierra con llave... sí... sospecho de que ahí debe haber algo... no se una trampilla o algo que conduzca a algún sitio... es que aún no tengo pruebas suficientes para condenarlo por pederastia...- se giró y bajó la voz para que Naruto no le escuchase- seguiré investigando...sí... seguiré haciéndome pasar por su arquitecto... En cuanto tenga mas información, volveré a llamarlo...ya lo sé, entiendo que me considere su mejor AMBU pero este caso es bastante difícil, ya que Fugaku no deja huellas...voy lo mas rápido posible, también me estoy haciendo amigo de todos los colegas de Sasuke, nunca se sabe si pueden aportar algo a este caso... pero insisto, es un caso difícil. Está bien...daré todo de mí, ya que es el primero que me ha otorgado. No le fallaré... Igualmente Capitán Yamato. Adiós.- se volvió a girar- Hombre Naruto que tal?

- Bien gracias. Me pasé por aquí para comprarme un bocadillo pero al final paso, ya que hay mucha cola.

- No te preocupes- partió un trozo de su bocadillo y se lo ofreció.

- Uy! Muchas gracias Sai pero me sabe mal...

- Anda cállate y cómetelo! Total, me iba a sobrar.

- Bueno si insistes...- le metió el primer bocado- mmm! Buenísimo es de fuet!

- Jejeje sabes que pones una carita muy rica mientras comes?

Naruto se sonrojó.

- Ups! Perdona! No debo olvidarme de que ya estás pillado! Que pena siempre se me adelantan jejeje...- le guiñó el ojo.- No está tu novio?

- Lo he mandado a que me espere en el árbol.

- Entiendo. Necesitas un poco de respiro, no? Eso es señal de que hay algo entre vosotros que no funciona. Cuando quieres de verdad a una persona, serías capaz de estar con ella día y noche.

- Ya... quizás es que me agobio mucho. Por cierto Sai...

- Dime Naruto.

- Que tipo de música te gusta?

El ojinegro se extrañó al escuchar aquello, pues nadie anteriormente se había interesado por él. Sonrió.

- Aunque me veas que soy tranquilo, me encanta el heavy, por?

- Seguro? Lo digo porque a mi me encanta el lago de los cisnes- dejó caer como el que no quería la cosa..

- Te respeto, pero ese tipo de música me parece muy cursi, además de una chorrada.

- A mi también me lo parece.

- Pero no habías dicho que...?

- Siguiente pregunta- interrumpió- Tienes hermanos?

- No, soy hijo único. A que viene este interrogatorio?

- Es que...- buscó una excusa rápida- quiero conocerte mejor. Me caes muy bien sabes..

Los ojos de Sai se iluminaron de una luz alegre.

- Arigatou Naruto! Pensé que a nadie le caía bien.- se levantó y lo abrazó.

Naruto no correspondió al abrazo, ya que su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada asimilando los conceptos que el moreno le había dicho:

- " Aquella vez cuando llamé al desconocido escuché música clásica, sin embargo Sai dice que le gusta el heavy, también escuché una voz femenina que gritaba a su hermano, pero Sai dice que es único... Ahora si que estoy perdido... Quizás he estado juzgando mal a Sai... Quizás él no está con Sasuke... Entonces, quien coño será el tío del número...?"

Dejó de pensar cuando notó que lo estiraban fuertemente del brazo.

- Que coño pasa aquí? Estaba empezando a preocuparme porque tardabas tanto y te encuentro abrazado a otro!- gritó Gaara atrayendo al rubio hacia él.

- Gaara es solo un abrazo entre colegas!- replicó Naruto.

- Vaya que puta casualidad que te tiene que abrazar cuando estás saliendo conmigo. Ya maté a un moscardón y ahora tendré que fulminar a otro.

- Oye Gaara deja a tu novio respirar un poco, no puedes apartarlo de la sociedad.

- Es que la sociedad está llena de idiotas que me lo quieren arrebatar!

- Debo sentirme aludido? Pues no te preocupes, ya se que está pillado, pues no paras de repetirlo! además debes confiar mas en él. Es enfermizo estar pensando a cada segundo que te lo van a quitar.

- Cállate! Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo se siente uno cuando te dejan solo!

- Te equivocas! Lo entiendo muy bien. Pero como es inútil mantener una conversación civilizada contigo, será mejor que me quite del medio, no quiero problemas. Sayonara.- se marchó.

- Eso vete cobarde!- chilló Gaara mientras abrazaba a Naruto- Lo ves cariño. Tengo que protegerte porque todo el mundo quiere abusar de ti. Te amo mi vida y no soportaría perderte- lo besó en la frente.

Sonó el timbre del final del recreo..

Así que se dirigieron a la aula y se extrañaron al ver a Hidan sentado en la mesa del profesor, junto a él estaba Itachi.

- Tranquilos alumnos! No pasa nada. Sentaos que ahora empezaremos las presentaciones.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos en sus lugares, el profesor moreno habló otra vez:

- Bien. Lo primero. Buenos días. No os toca conmigo pero vengo a presentaros a vuestro nuevo profesor de religión. Hidan.

El peligrís se levantó.

Todos fliparon de lo alto que era, pues eso les causaba respeto.

- Jeje Aunque veáis mucho cuerpo es un profe bastante majo!- rió el Uchiha mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra.- Bien, yo me marcho ya.

Naruto levantó inmediatamente la mano.

- Querías algo Naruto?

- Si Itachi-sensei, quería hablar con usted un momento.

- Muy bien salgamos fuera, pues.

- Espera Naruto- dijo Gaara- Acércate un momento.

El rubio obedeció y se acercó a él.

- Es que tenías un pelo en el hombro- dijo mientras se lo "quitaba".

- Y por eso me llamas?

- Vamos Itachi-sensei te espera.

El otro profesor comenzó a pasar lista para conocer mejor a sus alumnos.

- A ver dime Naruto que quieres preguntar?

- Sasuke.

- Sasuke? Que pasa con mi hermano?

- Eso quiero saber yo. Que ha pasado que no ha venido hoy?

- Ahora te interesa mi nii-san? Pero si has sido tú quien ha liado todo esto!- se dejó llevar por la situación- Eres tú el culpable de que Sasuke esté jodido físicamente como mentalmente!

Naruto se quedó sin habla, pues no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, reaccionó:

- Que por mi culpa Sasuke está jodido? Pero que he hecho yo?

- Si supieras todo lo que hizo ayer por la noche para intentar consegui...

- Disculpa Itachi.- interrumpió Hidan asomándose por la puerta- Necesito tu ayuda para hacer callar a los niños. De repente se me han puesto a gritar todos que les picaba mucho el cuerpo...

- Que les picaba mucho el cuerpo? Que raro... Seguro que te están gastando una broma.

- No, no. La cosa parece que va en serio.

- Pues mándales a callar!

- No puedo. Es que el tercer mandamiento de Jashin dice: Llevarás una conversación pausada, fluida y tranquila. Bajo ningún concepto deberás alzar la voz ni decir palabrotas.

- Está bien, Está bien. Vuelve a clase Naruto. No hagas caso de nada de lo que te he dicho y siento haberte gritado sin merecértelo.

Cuando Gaara vio que Itachi y Naruto entraban en clase mandó detener la labor que estaba haciendo su arena, pues esta era la que se dedicaba a hacer picar el cuerpo de todos los allí presentes, ya que tenía que interrumpir fuese como fuese la conversación que mantenían aquel dúo. El pelirrojo no podía permitir de que su novio se enterase de que Sasuke había intentado declararse antes que él. ( N/A: Resumiendo: Que Gaara le puso un poco de arena en el hombro a Naruto para escuchar la conversación que mantenían y cuando Itachi iba a cascar lo de su hermano, mandó a su arena para que picara el cuerpo de sus compañeros, para que se liara la de San Quintín, pues se había fijado en el collar que llevaba Hidan y sabía que necesitaría la ayuda del otro profe para mandar a callar, ya que había oído hablar de aquella religión).

- Callaos ya! Os pensáis que esto es un circo o que? - chilló Itachi- A ver, alguien me explica lo que ha pasado?

- De repente hemos sentido todos un fuerte picor en el cuerpo- habló Lee.

- Me decís que habéis sentido un fuerte picor y ahora a desaparecido como si nada?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Eso no se lo cree ni dios! Estamos hartos de que os burléis de los profesores que son novatos!

- Pero es verdad Itachi-sensei! Escocia tanto que parecía que nos estábamos quemando vivos! - interrumpió Kiba- Además Akamaru me ha dicho que ha sido peor que aquella vez que cogió pulgas.

Gaara reía disimuladamente, pues se sentía poderoso al poseer uno de los mejores jutsus del mundo.

- Bobadas! Hidan impón un castigo.

- Lo siento Itachi, pero es que el segundo mandamiento dice: Jamás desearás o impondrás deseos negativos a cualquier persona, animal u objeto.

- Dios Hidan!- bufó- Pues lo pongo yo. Cuantos mandamientos tiene tu religión?

- De momento se han descubierto doscientos, yo hasta ahora me he memorizado hasta el duodécimo.

- Pues que copien los doscientos!

En seguida se llenó la clase de réplicas.

- Callaos! Si no queréis copiarlos dos veces!

- Abrid el libro por la pagina tres, ahí están los mandamientos.- dijo el profesor mas alto

Todos callaron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

- Gracias Itachi, yo jamás podría haberlos hecho callar.- dijo el peligrís sentándose en su mesa.

- Por lo menos ahora los tendrás callados durante una hora.

- Para agradecértelo me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo en la cafetería cuando finalicen las clases.

Naruto se levantó y se encaminó hacia la papelera, que estaba situada cerca de los profesores, para sacar punta a su lápiz.

- Muchas gracias Hidan pero es que he quedado con Deidara, además debo irme pitando ya que tengo a mi hermano bastante jodidillo en mi apartamento.

Al rubio se le cayó el lápiz cuando escuchó aquello.

- " Así que está en el apartamento de Itachi..."

El reloj tocó el fin de las clases.

Naruto recogía sus pertenencias rápidamente.

- Pero que prisa tienes mi amor?- preguntó Gaara guardando el libro de literatura, la asignatura que habían impartido hacía unos minutos.

- Debo irme a un sitio.

- Estupendo! te acompaño!

- No! No puede ser.

- Como que no puede ser?

- Es que te tengo preparada una sorpresa!- mintió

- En serio cariño?

- Claro! Tengo que ir a recoger esa ¨cosa¨ , por eso tengo que ir solo...

Abrazó a su rubio.

- Sea lo que sea no tenías que haberte molestado. Ya sabes que la mejor sorpresa eres tú.- lo besó en la boca- Te quiero Naruto.

- Tú vuelve a casa tranquilo y espérame!- decía mientras se marchaba.

- Muy bien, pero no tardes! Sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo separado de ti cielo!

Ya no estaba.

- Je! Que rápido es cuando quiere! Me pregunto que será esa sorpresa...

Naruto cruzó los pasillos y bajó las escaleras corriendo, bajo la mirada atenta de algunos profesores que le gritaban que no se podía correr, pero él, fresco momo siempre, ignoró lo que le decían. Solo tenía un objetivo: encontrar a Itachi para que lo llevara a su apartamento y así poder hablar con Sasuke y aclarar las cosas acerca de los sms que tanto le traían calenteros de cabeza. Estaba tan sumergido en ese pensamiento que iba " atropellando" a la gente que no le daba tiempo a quitarse del medio. Pues su máxima prioridad era aclarar todo lo sucedido porque en realidad amaba a Sasuke.

Al fin llegó a la sala de profesores, picó a la puerta y la abrió. El primer profesor que visualizó fue a su tutor Kakashi leyendo su novela:

- Disculpe Kakashi-sempai...- respirando agitado

- Hombre Naruto! Como que estás así de sofocado?

- Se encuentra aquí Itachi-sensei?

- Itachi? Lo has visto tú Iruka?

- Acabo de verlo ahora mismo marchándose con su coche.

- Mierda!- exclamó Naruto

- Para que lo querías?- preguntó Iruka

- Tenía que explicarme una cosa sobre filosofía muy importante.

- Si no puede espera hasta mañana. Ve a conserjería y allí te darán su número de móvil. Diles que vas de parte nuestra, si no, no te lo darán.

- Claro! Arigatou senseis!

En la conserjería:

- Perdone?

- Si? Que quieres niño?- preguntó un hombre de unos sesenta años aproximadamente

- Podría darme los datos de Uchiha Itachi, profesor de historia y filosofía?

- Lo siento niño pero tengo extremadamente prohibido dar datos de profesores a los alumnos.

- Entiendo, pero vengo de parte de Kakashi e Iruka.

- Eso cambia la cosa. Un momento- rebuscó entre los archivos y divisó el historial del profesor.- A ver niño apunta.

Naruto sacó una libreta y un boli de su mochila y procedió a apuntar:

- Calle Koshiro Itazawa número quince puerta quinta. Apartamentos Akatsuki.

- Estupendo! Solo necesitaba eso. Muchas gracias. Adiós.

Salió del colegio y cruzó la cera. Esperó en la parada el correspondiente autobús y cuando lo vio aparecer, lo llamó con el brazo y se montó.

...

- Muchas gracias Ita-kun! No sabes lo importante que es para mi que me dejes tu ordenador.

- No me des las gracias Dei-kun, sabes que para mi es todo un placer- contestó el moreno mientras sacaba las llaves de su apartamento y abría.

- Llevo casi tres días sin ver a Sasori y ya me estoy desesperando!

- " Y yo llevo casi cuatro años desesperado por ti..." Pasa a la salita y ves encendiendo el ordenador que yo voy a ver como está mi hermano.

- Ok! Con tu permiso, pues..

Itachi se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró a su hermano tal y como lo había dejado horas anteriores.

- Nii-san?

Sasuke no le contestaba. Sabía que uno de los síntomas de cuando se forzaba demasiado el sharingan, era que al rato de haberlo usado se caía en un sueño bastante profundo que podría durar hasta cuarenta y ocho horas, pero para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bajo control, le tomó el pulso en su cuello.

Cuando se aseguró que todo marchaba bien, regresó al lado de su amado rubio.

- Que? Como va la cosa?

- Me he conectado al messenger y estoy esperando a que Sasori se conecte, le he mandado una llamada perdida para que sepa que estoy aquí.

- Muy bien... " Ojalá no le vaya internet al idiota este"

De repente apareció una ventana con la foto del perfil de Sasori.

Sasori: Hola churrilla mía!

Deidara: AAAAAAAAAAAA! Hola mi amor!

Sasori: Cuanto tiempo! Como estás?

Deidara: Ahora que puedo hablar contigo perfecto! Y tu?

Sasori: La verdad es que muy bien.

Deidara: Te echo mucho de menos amor!

Sasori: Y yo también! Te quiero cariño!

Deidara: Y yo también! Con toda mi alma!

Sasori: Yo con todo mi ser!

Deidara: Y yo... más que el alma y el ser juntos!

Celoso y rabioso por los comentarios que estaba observando, Itachi se levantó tan fuerte que hizo caer la silla.

- Uy! Pasa algo Ita-kun?- preguntó el rubio mientras no quitaba la vista de la pantalla.

Sin darse la vuelta, Itachi le contestó, pues sus ojos empezaban a humedecérsele y no quería que Deidara se diese cuenta, se afinó la voz y contestó:

- No pasa nada Dei-kun, voy a hacer algo para comer. Quieres algo?

- Me apetecería algo suave...

- Lo que quieras " total, soy tu puto esclavo"...

- Una sopa de fideos estaría bien.

- Está bien.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina que estaba al lado de aquella sala.

Cerró la puerta.

Miró en el frigorífico a ver si tenía fideos, la respuesta fue satisfactoria, pues casualmente le quedaba un sobre, comenzó a respirar agitado, de repente las fuerzas le flaquearon y cayó arrodillado al suelo. Estaba acostumbrado a que le ocurriera eso, pues le entraba como una especie de ansiedad cada vez que su alma reventaba de celos y rabia. De sus bellísimos ojos negro azabache surgió un mar de lágrimas.

- Pero porque? Porque me tienes que hacer sufrir tanto?- le dio un puñetazo al suelo.

Otra vez se encontraba en el mismo laberinto de todos los días. Su alma comenzaba a estar un poco harta de dar mucho y no recibir nada a cambio, pero su corazón le dictaban que debía hacerlo, que aunque pequeño que fuera, algún día se produciría un rayo de esperanza.

Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y comenzó a hervir aquellos fideos.

Mientras tanto en la salita:

Deidara: Bueno como va todo por México?

Saori: Bastante bien, he estado haciendo turismo por la capital. La verdad es que es un país muy bonito! Al igual que los mexicanos! XDXDXD

Deidara: Eres un idiota! (Enviándole un emoticono enfadado.(

Sasori: Es una broma mi vida! Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti!

Deidara tardó un poco en contestar...

Sasori: Cari? ( le envió un beso electrónico)

Deidara: Es que siempre sabes como alegrarme mi niño!

Sasori: Sabes que no soporto verte enfadado! Ponme la cam vida.

Deidara: Ok, pónmela tú también.

En cuestión de segundos las cámaras hicieron su función.

Deidara: Que guapooooooooooooooooo!

Sasori: No! Tú mas guapooooooooo!

Deidara: Te has hecho algo en el pelo?

Sasori: Me he hecho unos reflejos un tono mas oscuro que mi color natural.

Deidara: Insisto, estás guapísimo. Por cierto como va lo profesional?

Sasori: Pues mañana tengo que ir a buscar el primer cargamento de hachís y el sábado me han invitado a una macro fiesta donde suelen vender coca de la buena, además me han prometido cuatrocientos kilos de cristal y de Speed. Nos haremos de oro cariño!

Deidara: Estupendo! Pero ten cuidado de que no te pillen eh?

Sasori: No te preocupes, meteré la mercancía en mis marionetas, pues las he hecho de un material que repele las aduanas, es decir, no detectarán el cargamento.

Deidara: Eres muy listo. Ojalá yo hubiera salido con la mitad de tu cerebro.

Sasori: Pero que dices? Quien es el artista que crea figuritas increíbles? No vuelvas a decir eso. Sabes que tú vales mucho!

Deidara: Arigatou.

Sasori: Ahora que me fijo... No estás en tu apartamento no?

Deidara: No. Estoy en el de Itachi. En el mío no tenía webcam.

Sasori: Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo? No me gusta ese Itachi.

Deidara: Pero si es muy buen compañero.

Sasori: No se, hay algo en esos ojos que no me gustan...

Deidara: No te preocupes mi vida, sabes que si estoy contigo, estoy contigo y con nadie mas. Además ya te he dicho un montón de veces que él no me gusta, es solo mi mejor amigo.

Sasori: Está bien. Te creeré. Está por ahí Itachi?

Deidara: Está en la cocina preparando algo para comer.

Sasori: Perfecto. Quisiera que te quitarás la camisa... ( le envió un emoticono sonrojado)

Deidara: Sabes que me da mucha vergüenza estas cosas.

Sasori: Llevamos casi dos meses saliendo y aún no me has dejado tocarte... quítate la camisa por favor. Déjame ver tu cuerpo... Sabes cuantas pajas me he hecho pensando en ti?

Deidara se sonrojó. Pero hizo caso a su instinto sexual que comenzaba a surgirle muy profundamente de su cuerpo.

Se quitó lentamente la camisa.

Sasori: MMMMM Me encanta cariño. Ahora ábrete la bragueta..

Deidara: Pero..

Sasori: Por favor no me dejes así que me estoy poniendo muy cachondo, mira si no te lo crees.

Sasori bajó su cam hasta su entrepierna. Esta estaba bastante abultada.

Deidara: Vale! Vale! Me lo creo! Vuelve a subir la cam!

Sasori: Que te sucede cari? Te da vergüenza ver como mi pene se alegra de verte? Vamos tócate tú también.

Deidara: Recuerda que estoy en el piso de Itachi.

Sasori: Que mas da... Tócate... Acaríciate conmigo... Hagamos cibersex...

Deidara: Es que...

Sasori: Nos divertiremos. Venga tócate como lo estoy haciendo yo.

Aunque la vergüenza lo superaba, el rubio sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para dirigir su mano hacia su sexo. Comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Itachi echaba los fideos en un plato, pues a su rubio le encantaba bastante espesa la sopa. Buscó unos palillos, una servilleta, agua para beber y un flan con nata de postre. Lo colocó todo en una bandeja y se dispuso a salir de la cocina...

Tuvo que hacer movimientos increíbles para que no se le cayera la bandeja, ya que lo que vio le produjo más excitación que cuarenta películas porno. Su Deidara con la espalda desnuda y moviendo su brazo de forma "sospechosa" ( N/A: Como decimos aquí: Tocando la zambomba).

Su cuerpo reaccionó llevándolo al lavabo. El rubio ni se había percatado de que su compañero moreno había salido de la cocina.

Cerró la puerta y se refrescó la cara en la pica.

- Itachi cálmate...- se decía mientras se abanicaba con la mano, pues tenía mucho calor en el cuerpo.- No es la primera vez que ves a Deidara con el torso desnudo. Este verano has ido mucho a la piscina con él...- se decía mientras se miraba al espejo.

Cierta parte, situada entre sus piernas, le palpitaba con fuerza, pues pedía a gritos ser estimulada en cuanto antes. Su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura a cada segundo. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, pues enfocaba una y otra vez al rubio en situaciones extremadamente sexuales. Optó por sentarse en el váter, ya que le temblaban las piernas por el gran estado de excitación que estaba viviendo. No aguantó la desagradable presión que aquella parte le ejercía en los pantalones y se los bajó. Se sintió un poco mas aliviado.

- "Tengo que hacer que esto vuelva a bajarse"- pensó despojándose de sus bóxers negros con nubes rojas.

A parte de presumir por su extremada belleza, inteligencia y poder, los miembros masculinos de la familia Uchiha, también podían presumir de que estaban bastante bien dotados.

Cogió su pene con la mano derecha y comenzó a masajeárselo despacio, ya que no quería emitir ningún gemido o ruido " extraño" que lo delatara...

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar:

Sasori: Vamos cariño, llevas tocándote medio siglo y aún no e visto que se te empalmara.

Deidara: Es que ya sabes que estas cosas me ponen muy nervioso...

Sasori: Yo ya hace cinco minutos que me he corrido.

Deidara: No hace falta que me lo recuerdes! Has enfocado tu cam en el momento justo.

Sasori: Y con todo y con eso no he visto ni una mueca de excitación. Que te pasa cari? Es que eres de esos que hasta que no te cases nada de sexo?

Deidara: No! Es que me da mucha vergüenza estas cosas...

El rubio volvió a vestirse.

Sasori: Cuando tenía catorce años estuve saliendo con un compañero de clase y sabes lo que pasó?

Deidara no escribió.

Sasori: Lo dejé porque no me tenía satisfecho en el tema del sexo. Tan solo se tumbaba en la cama y ale! Que se lo hicieran todo.. Pues no! A mi me gustan los que me someten, los que me atan, los que me lamen, los que me...

Deidara: Basta! Me estás queriendo decir que sino te tengo satisfecho en el sexo me dejarás?

Esta vez fue el marionetista el que no escribió nada.

Deidara: Pues cuando vengas...- dudó en escribir la parte que le faltaba, pues sabía que él no era experto en esas cosas, pero le venció su corazón, ya que no quería perder a su compañero-... te voy hacer el mejor sexo que jamás hayas probado!

Sasori: Ahora te escucho mi amor! Ya tengo ganas de volver y estar en tu cama.

Deidara: No te decepcionaré Sasori. Te haré disfrutar como nunca.

Sasori: Uf! Daría hasta mis marionetas por estar ahí a tu lado besándote y acariciándote. Mi piel te desea rubito.

Deidara: ( le envió un emoticono sonrojado).

Sasori: Bueno mi amor desearía quedarme toda la tarde admirándo lo guapo que eres pero debo marcharme a trabajar.

Deidara: JOOOOOOOO! Quédate un rato más!

Sasori: Es que no puedo. El camello con el cual he quedado no le gusta que la gente llegue impuntual y si quiero que esto salga bien, debo cumplir.

Deidara: Está bien.

Sasori: Te prometo que otro día me quedaré mas rato. Pero a ver si puede ser que te compres una cam para la próxima vez, no quiero que vuelvas a bajar al piso de Itachi.

Deidara: Pues este mes lo tengo jodido para comprarme una.

Sasori: Cuantas veces te he dicho que administres bien tu sueldo? Sé que vas desahogado, pero a que venía comprarte el nuevo televisor 3D que me enseñaste la semana pasada?

Deidara: Ya sabes que a mi me encanta ver las películas como en el cine y ahora más que ha salido el formato 3D.

Sasori: Pero si antes tenías una tele bien maja.

Deidara: Sabes que las nuevas tecnologías me traen por la calle de la amargura.

Sasori: Bueno, mientras tengas para comer...

Deidara: Por eso no te preocupes. Itachi me administra cada mes un total para lo que son las necesidades básicas.

Sasori: Que él te mueve tu dinero?

Deidara: Sí y gracias a él como y me visto todos los meses tranquilamente. Reconozco que soy un desastre en estos temas. Es que veo dinero y tengo que gastármelo.

Sasori: Pues cuando yo vuelva seré yo quien te lo administre. Bueno cariño me marcho que se me está haciendo tarde. Te quiero.

Deidara: Yo también te quiero. Suerte.

Sasori: Arigatou mi amor. Sayonara.

Cerró el messenger y se quedó observando el fondo de pantalla. Consistía en un fondo negro con nubes rojas, con los rebordes blancos. Pronto se fijó en una carpeta que ponía: " La ilusión de mi vida". Clicó sobre ella y apareció numerosas fotos de sí mismo.

- Estoy flipando! Salgo en todas... Incluso aún conserva las de cuando éramos novatos en los Akatsuki- se dijo el rubio- Por cierto, donde estará Ita-kun?

Se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y no encontró a nadie.

- Que raro... no lo he oído salir de aquí..Ostia! espero que no haya salido justo en el momento en el cual yo estaba con Sasori haciendo aquello...- se ruborizó.- Quizás ha ido a ver como está su hermano.

Se dirigió a aquella habitación y solo encontró al menor durmiendo.

- Pero donde carajo se habrá metido este?

En el lavabo:

- Buuf!- resopló Itachi mientras cogía papel de váter.- Al final tuve que masturbarme...- se limpió su vientre manchado de semen y luego hizo lo mismo con su glandé.

Picaron a la puerta.

- Ita-kun estás ahí?

- S-sí! Un momento Dei-kun! Ahora salgo!

- Cuanto haces que estás ahí?

- Acabo de llegar, por?

- Has visto algo cuando estaba hablando con Sasori?

- A que te refieres?- haciéndose el chueco.

- N-nada!

El moreno salió del cuarto de baño.

- Pareces sofocado Ita-kun, sin mencionar la mancha que tienes en el muslo derecho...

- L-la mancha? Jajajaja! Esto es... verás...

- Seguro que estabas tan concentrado haciendo la comida que te entraron ganas de mear y tuviste que salir corriendo, producto de eso se te escapó algo por el camino, no?

- Si.. mas o menos ocurrió eso.. Bueno y como ha ido con- mueca de asco- Sasori?

- De eso quería hablarte. Quisiera pedirte otro favor.

- Deidara... " comienzo a estar un poco harto de hacerte favores" De que se trata?

- Verás Sasori.. me ha dado un ultimátum.

- Un ultimátum? Estupendo!

- Porque te alegras?- preguntó el artista mas serio que nunca.

- Quiero decir...- se dio cuanta de lo que había dicho y cambió su semblante a serio, aunque en su interior se había montado una fiesta- Como es eso?

- Verás llevo saliendo con Sasori casi dos meses y aunque te parezca raro, aún no me he acostado con él.

- En serio?

Los ojos del Uchiha brillaron de emoción.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza

- Y Sasori me ha dicho que cuando vuelva quiere que me acueste con él y yo soy muy vergonzoso con esos temas y siento que aún no estoy preparado, así que...- se arrodilló en el suelo- Por favor enséñame a ser sexy para tener sexo con mi pareja!

Los ojos del moreno parecían que de un momento al otro, se saldrían de sus órbitas. No podía creerse que la persona, la cual sería capaz de morir por ella, le estuviera pidiendo que le enseñara a ser sexy.

- Pero... que me estás pidiendo exactamente?

- Ita-kun, enséñame las pautas para tener sexo con alguien. Quiero que me enseñes a someter, a atar, a morder, a lamer...

- Pero Dei-kun, yo no...

- Es que si no aprendo a hacer esas cosas Sasori me dejará y por nada del mundo querría que pasase!

- Deidara...- alzó la voz- Estás seguro de que él te ama de verdad? Porque si fuera así esperaría a que estuvieras preparado!

El rubio se extrañó al ver la reacción del otro, pues jamás lo había visto así.

El moreno, aunque le doliese, estaba harto de callarse y expuso su opinión acerca de lo que había escuchado, así que soltó sin delicadeza:

- Sasori no te quiere, me oyes? No te quiere! NO TE QUIERE! SOLO LE INTERESA ACOSTARSE CONTIGO!

- Basta Itachi! Deja de decir eso!

- Y cuando lo haga ya verás como te dejará! De eso puedes estar seguro!

Pronto los ojos azules del artista se tornaron cristalinos a causa del llanto que comenzaba a ahogar:

- No es verdad! Lo que pasa es que yo no valgo para el sexo y es normal que Sasori se canse!

Tras estas palabras Itachi reaccionó cogiéndolo del brazo y tirándolo en el suelo.

- Qué haces Itachi?

- No me creo que no sepas nada sobre el sexo!- dijo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.- Quiero que te imagines que soy Sasori. Que me harías? Porque yo empezaría besándote.

Éste último le cogió de las mejillas y ,como si a cámara lenta se tratase, sus labios se acercaron a los del otro... Pronto la indecisión se apoderó de él. En su mente luchaban dos ideas contradictorias: Una decía que se detuviera, que su rubio ya estaba pillado, pues Itachi no quería ser un obstáculo en aquella relación y la otra, que adelante, que ahora que había conseguido llegar hasta ahí siguiera, ya que tan solo le faltaba un centímetro para hacer realidad su sueño. Unir sus labios con los de su mejor amigo y amante en secreto. Luchó contra la segunda opción y ganó la batalla, así que se detuvo. Un par de lágrimas llenas de rabia resbalaron de sus ojos.

- Estas llorando Itachi...- dijo Deidara

- Perdóname Dei-kun...Perdóname por todo lo que te he dicho. Claro que Sasori te ama y mucho...- dijo mientras ayudaba al artista a levantarse del suelo.

Deidara se sentía extraño.

- Bueno Ita-kun, debo irme ya, tengo muchos deberes que corregir.

- No te quedas a comer? Ya tengo hecha tu sopa de fideos. Lo malo es que se te habrán enfriado...

- No temas. Me los llevaré a mi apartamento y me los calentaré en el microondas.

- Seguro?

- Claro!

Itachi lo acompañó hasta el recibidor y le entregó el tupperware con los fideos y el flan con nata.

- Mmmm! el flan con nata huele muy bien. Lo has hecho tú?

- Sí es cien por cien casero!

- Pues tiene una pinta estupenda! Estoy deseando devorarlo!

El del sharingan rió y luego dijo:

- Por cierto Dei-kun sobre lo de enseñarte las pautas para tener sexo con Sasori... prefiero que no. Búscate a un buen sexólogo porque yo no respondo de mí y...- dejó sin terminar la frase.

- Es que contigo tengo mucha confianza y creo que podré aprender sin rubor.

- Ya, pero es que yo...

- Por favor Itachi.

- Por favor Deidara no me lo pongas mas difícil.

- Te prometo que será el último favor que te pida en la vida. " Es que quisiera comprobar el motivo por el cual mi corazón se aceleró tanto al ver como te acercabas a mi"

El último favor que le pediría en la vida. Eso es lo que el moreno anhelaba. Comenzaría, poco a poco, a alejarse de su vida y así se desenamoraría de él costase lo que costase. Pues quería dejar atrás aquel infierno y buscaría a su media naranja, ya que su primer mayor deseo era encontrar una pareja estable y , quizás mas adelante, realizar su segundo deseo, adoptar a un niño, pues desde bien pequeño tenía claro que quería ser padre.

Como era una oferta bastante tentadora, el Uchiha aceptó:

- Está bien.

- Arigatou! Miraré mi agenda y te diré el día.

- Como veas, pero ten en cuenta que ya mismo empiezan los exámenes y estaré bastante ocupado. Acuérdate que soy profesor de dos asignaturas.

- Ok.- le rugió las tripas- Bueno Ita-kun marcho ya que mis tripas desean comer jejeeje!

- Apuesto que las mías también! Yo me haré una tortilla con dos bolas de arroz y a mi hermano un buen bistec de cerdo con patatas asadas.

El rubio abrió la puerta para irse y nada mas salir, se chocó con una cabellera rubia y enredada.

- Me temo que tendré que hacer otro bistec- resopló Itachi al reconocer aquellos rasgos albinos.

- Naruto que haces aquí?- preguntó Deidara extrañado.

- Vengo a hablar con Sasuke!

- No te preocupes Dei-kun, tú sube tranquilo a tu piso y come que al final te desmayaras. Ya te contaré mañana...

- Vale, vale. Como quieras Ita-kun. Hasta mañana, pues.

El rubio mas mayor se fue.

El profesor invitó a pasar a Naruto.

- Y bien Naruto. Como has sabido que vivo aquí?

- He venido a hablar con Sasuke!

- Es que no me has escuchado? Como has dado con mi piso?

- Me dieron tu dirección en conserjería. Por favor Ita-sensei déjame ver a Sasuke! Exijo hablar con él! Es muy importante!

- Si quieres que te deje verlo, tendrás que contestarme a una simple pregunta.

- Cuala?...

Continuará...

* * *

Para Shinigami: Antes de nada, darte las gracias por seguir mi historia: Bueno a la cuestión referente a Sai, en este capi ya habrás descubierto en lo que realmente trabaja y sobre Ita y Dei... habrá esperanzas, pero aún no se si juntarlos o no... ya se verá jejeej!

Por cierto me hizo mucha ilusión recibir tu comentario ;)

Bueno espero que os haya gustado.

Debería seguir Deidara con Sasori? O debería quedar con Itachi?

Que hago con Gaara? Por cierto os parece guai la nueva faceta de celos enfermizos que le he puesto?

Y Naruto? Debe quedar con Sasuke ya o seguir con Gaara?

Estaré encantada que si tenéis alguna idea me mandarais algún review.

Muchas gracias por leerlo y mandarme comentarios, ya que ello me anima a seguir con la historia.

Ah! Se me olvidaba! Que cabrón que es Fugaku verdad? Vender a Itachi para ser el hombre mas rico de Japón ( yo digo mucho pero si me lo pusieran en venta, sería la primera en comprarlo jejeje...)

Muchos Besos!


	7. La enfermedad de Minato

Hola amigs! despues de tanto tiempo ( sin inspiración) os traigo el capi 6,espero que os guste!

* * *

**Cap: 6 La enfermedad de Minato/ La proposición de Fugaku**

- Que quieres saber Ita-sensei?- preguntó Naruto nervioso, pues quería ver a Sasuke de inmediato, parecía que su vida dependía de aquello.

- Tranquilo chico. Respira!

- Es que esto es muy importante para mí! Quiero aclarar una cosa con Sasuke!

- Pero como sabes que Sasuke se encuentra aquí?

- Cuando me levanté a sacar punta al lápiz, escuché que se lo referías a Hi-sensei!

- Vaya, eso de que las paredes tienen oídos resulta que es cierto...

- Por favor Itachi te lo ruego! Déjame ver a Sasuke!

- Aisssh- suspiró- Anda pasa no te quedes ahí!

El rubio obedeció y se adentró en aquel apartamento. En seguida percibió el olor a brisa marina que desprendía aquel lugar, gracias a un ambientador "Brise y un toque" que solía comprar el profesor, pues aquella fragancia le encantaba, ya que le gustaba sentir su piso fresco y limpio.

El albino se quitó los zapatos torpemente y se dirigió con rapidez a la sala de estar, la cual se apreciaba desde el recibidor.

- No hace falta que diga que estás en tu casa no?- dijo el moreno con tono sarcástico.

El otro no contestó ya que sus bellísimos ojos azules estaban demasiado ocupados estudiando aquella habitación deseando encontrar a otros bellísimos ojos, que en cambio eran oscuros, pero no tubo éxito.

- Perdona Ita-sensei la cocina?

El sensei le abrió la puerta que estaba detrás suyo:

- Por aquí niño.

- Arigatou.

Puso rumbo hacía el lugar mencionado, quizás su morenito se encontraba comiendo, pues era hora de comer y al rubio le comenzaban a rugir las tripas, pero tampoco tubo éxito. Se quedó mirando un trozo de pan que había sobre el mármol de la cocina.

- Si quieres puedes comértelo...

Itachi no puedo terminar la frase, ya que el otro se anticipó.

- Tengo tomate frito en la nevera. Échate un poco para darle mas gusto.

Dicho y echo. Naruto se encontraba degustando aquel rico manjar poniendo morritos.

- " Y este se supone que será mi futuro cuñado?"- se fijó más en él- " La verdad es que pone una carita muy graciosa mientras come. Seguro que su forma de ser tan despreocupada y fresca es lo que mas le encantó a mi hermano". Oye Naruto pensaba en hacer unos bistecs de cerdo. Quieres quedarte a comer?

El otro ni le escuchó, seguía sumergido en el sabor de aquel tomate frito "Solís".

- " Estoy flipando. Tiene tanta hambre que se olvidó para lo que había venido. Este niño tiene un morro que se lo pisa, pero debo reconocer que tiene un algo que lo hace encantador".

- Donde está Sasuke?

El Uchiha salió de sus pensamientos:

- Hombre Naruto ya has despertado? Dije que te dejaría verlo si me contestabas a una pregunta.

- Dime.

- En el colegio hay rumores de que estás saliendo con Gaara, es cierto?

Se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo. Naruto bajó la mirada y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

A Itachi se le dibujó una leve sonrisa y dijo:

- Si sigues el pasillo a mano izquierda llegarás a mi dormitorio. Allí está Sasuke.

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de un brillo muy especial, pues estaba a tan solo un paso de aclarar todo con Sasuke. No había pasado ni medio segundo cuando ya se encontraba delante de la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada. Aunque sabía que sería inútil, intentó domarse su cabellera mojando sus dedos con saliva. Cuando intentaba colocarse un mechón hacia atrás, el móvil nuevo que Gaara le regaló aquella mañana sonó. Naruto dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo sacó de su bolsillo. En la pantalla leyó el nombre de su " novio".

- " Ya está el pesado este queriendo saber donde estoy...Pues ahora que estoy tan cerca de Sasuke no se lo voy a coger.."- pensaba mientras regresaba el aparato donde había estado.

Cuando dejó de sonar, le tocó el turno a sus cejas, que se las peinó sin matarse. Seguidamente se planchó la camisa del uniforme con las manos. Desde la puerta del comedor, espiaba un Itachi envidioso, pues aquel sentimiento empezaba a correrle por las venas:

- " Ojalá Deidara se pusiera guapo para venir a verme...Eso querría decir que me quiere..."

Cuando creyó que estaba listo, agarró el pomo de la puerta con fuerza, en aquel momento su corazón empezó a latirle muy fuerte, ya que iba a ver a su amado. Llevaba casi un día sin verlo y ya se sentía desesperado. Sin Sasuke notaba que le faltaba algo en la vida. Su cuerpo y su mente estaba cansada y triste. Se sentía tan flojo y tan distraído que no había ni reconocido al nuevo profesor de religión, el cual fue quien participó en el robatorio de su i-pod...

Giró el pomo. El móvil sonó otra vez. Naruto pasó de aquel tono, que en vez de música, le parecía un ruido nefasto. Giró aquel objeto más y más hasta que la puerta se abrió. Lo que vio le resultó divertido, ya que lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en el pijama del otro que resultaba ser de los " pitufos".

- Anda teme! Que ridículo estás-ttebayo!- rió el rubio intentado contener una carcajada mas sonora.

Viendo que no reaccionaba, volvió a exclamar:

- Venga teme no te hagas el dormido! Anda dime porque has faltado hoy al col...

No pudo completar la frase ya que se percató de las vendas llenas de sangre que, la persona estirada en la cama, tenía a la altura de sus ojos.

- Sasuke?- se acercó a la cama- Sasuke no tiene gracia...

A Naruto le desconcertó las heridas y los moretones que divisó en gran parte de su cuerpo, ( tenía un pijama de verano, es decir, pantalón corto y tirantes) sin mencionar la enorme quemadura que tenía en su brazo derecho.

Pronto la tristeza invadió su cuerpo. Pero que cojones le había pasado a Sasuke? Iba a quitarle las vendas cuando de repente el hermano mayor entró y ordenó:

- No lo toques!

El albino se detuvo en seco.

- Ni se te ocurra quitarle las vendas! Podrías dejarlo ciego!

- Pero que es lo que le ha pasado?

- Naruto... esas heridas, esa sangre, esa quemadura... Todo a sido por culpa tuya!

- Culpa mía? Pero que es lo que he hecho yo!

- Déjalo...Creo que eres tan cortito que aún no te has dado cuenta.

- Por eso insisto! Que es lo que le he hecho?

Itachi, cansado de callárselo, soltó la bomba.

- Enamorar a mi hermano!

El menor se quedó boquiabierto. No se creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Sasuke estuvo ayer en el restaurante donde estuvisteis tú y Gaara...

Naruto seguía mudo, pues su mente estaba de fiesta tras aquellas palabras, pues parecía como si le hubiera tocado el "gordo de navidad". Se sentía profundamente feliz ya que su amor parecía correspondido.

De repente salió de su " paja mental" cuando escuchó nuevamente el tono de llamada de su teléfono. Lo cogió inconscientemente, de lo atontado que estaba, ni se fijó en el remitente:

- S-Si?- le costaba hasta tertuliar.

- Naruto? Soy Gaara.

- Q-que quieres G-Gaara?

- Estás bien mi amor? Te noto la voz temblorosa.

- No, no es nada.

- Seguro? Sabes que no quiero que te pase nada.

- No te preocupes. - comenzó a espabilarse.

- Te llevo llamando desde un buen rato. Es que no oías el móvil?

- Es que...

Con todo el cacao mental que tenía, su cabeza, obstruida, no le dejaba pensar ni una sola excusa.

- Bueno ya hablaremos sobre ese tema cuando llegues a casa- el tono de voz sonó autoritario- El motivo de mi llamada es para avisarte de que me han llamado del hospital central.

- Del hospital? Y eso?

- Tu padre acaba de sufrir un desmayo.

Toda la alegría que sentía, se acababa de esfumar a toda prisa.

- Qué?

- Tu padre se ha desmayado esta mañana cuando se encontraba buscando trabajo.

- M-mierda! Pero está bien?

- No me han querido decir nada, solo que vayamos al hospital.

- De acuerdo Gaara voy para allá.

- Quieres que vaya a recogerte?

- No. Vete yendo al hospital que ahora voy yo!

- Y porque no quieres que vaya a recogerte?- alzó la voz- Es que a caso no quieres verme!

- No es eso Gaara..

- Llevo dos putas horas, las cuales yo mataría por verte y tú me dices que no vaya a recogerte?

El albino tardó en contestar, ya que sabía perfectamente que aquel tono de voz estaba desencadenando la gran vena de su "novio", pero lejos de permanecer callado, pues comenzaba a hartarse de ello, se le encaró:

- Que cojones!En estos momentos es mas importante mi padre que nuestra relación!

- Te espero en el hospital.- colgó.

Naruto también colgó y resopló.

- Que pasa Naruto?- preguntó Itachi al verlo con los primeros síntomas de nerviosismo.

- Mi padre.. está ingresado en el hospital central.

- Ostia! Primero. Tranquilízate, sea lo que sea, ya verás como no es nada!

- Tengo que ir al hospital.

- Te llevo con mi coche. Voy a buscar las llaves ahora vuelvo!

Y mientras el mayor rebuscaba en el cajón de la salita, el otro miraba a Sasuke con tristeza, pero sentía que ahora era mas importante su padre.

- " Mierda ahora que estaba tan cerca de ti..."- le acarició la cara.

- Vamos Naruto!- le gritaba Itachi desde el recibidor.

- Te amo Sasuke- le susurró al oído y seguidamente juntó sus labios con los de él.

Al cabo de quince minutos Naruto llegó al hospital, se dirigió al mostrador de información, dio los datos de su padre y la secretaria le indicó la habitación donde se encontraba.

Cogió el ascensor y se bajó en la cuarta planta, buscó la habitación 415 y penetró en ella.

- Papá! Papá te encuentras bien?- interrogó desesperado mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia su cama.

- Hola hijo- respondió Minato haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pues no vocalizaba al máximo.

- Papá que ha pasado? Estás bien?

- Deja descansar a tu padre- interrumpió la fría voz de Gaara que se levantó de un sillón que estaba ubicado al lado de la cama de su " suegro".

- Gaara... Que ha pasado?

- Ya te lo dije antes. Tu padre se ha desmayado.

- Eso ya lo se. Cualas han sido sus causas?

- Mareo y cansancio.

- Le han detectado algo?

- Sí...

- Que es Gaara?

- ...

- No te quedes callado hombre!

- Una tuberculosis junto con...- se calló, ya que no era lo único que le habían detectado, pero no quería hacer sufrir a su novio, pues lo otro, era bastante mas grave que lo anterior, así que rectificó- Una tuberculosis solo.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras el rubio respiró aliviado.

- Menos mal... Una tuberculosis es jodida pero tiene solución.

- Claro!- Gaara intentaba sonreír, pero su mente no le dejaba, aún así se esforzaba- Anda vete a comprar un bocadillo que al final habrá que ingresar a otro por falta de nutrientes en la sangre.- le dio dinero.

- Quieres que te traiga algo?

- No, yo me quedaré un rato mas con tu padre.

- Gracias Gaara.

- De nada. Por cierto Naruto, cuando lleguemos a casa quiero hablar contigo.

El otro solo le hizo un gesto positivo con la mano y se puso rumbo hacia la cafetería del hospital.

Cuando llegó allí, eligió el bocadillo de lomo con queso mas grande que había, de guarnición unas papas bravas, para beber una pepsi max extra cafeína y de postre una mousse de chocolate. (N/A: Anda que no se va a poner las botas el tío!).

Pagó y se sentó en la mesa de al lado de la ventana. Pronto le vino el triste recuerdo de Sasuke empotrado en aquella cama lleno de heridas y moratones. A pesar de eso y del pijama tan ridículo que tenía puesto, jamás perdía su extrema belleza, pues le parecía el chico mas hermoso que existía en toda la faz de la tierra. Maldijo a todo por no haber podido hablar con él y solucionado el tema del mensaje. Tan solo había pedido al cielo volver a escuchar aquella voz tan seductora y masculina que poseía el guapo moreno, pero incluso eso le habían negado.

- Puedo sentirme afortunado, al menos de haber conseguido verlo.- se decía Naruto y bebió un trago de su refresco.

- No te lo bebas todo, sino te subirás por las paredes!- exclamó una voz seria, pero a la vez sexy.

A Naruto le resultó familiar aquella voz. No caía ni cuando ni donde la había escuchado, pero estaba seguro que la conocía.

Se giró y para su sorpresa, sus ojos del color del cielo vislumbraron al padre de aquellos hermanos, los cuales había estado con ellos, horas antes.

Se puso tan nervioso que comenzaron a flaquearle las piernas, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó y comenzó a sudar frío.

- S-señor... señor... señor...

- Quieres decir señor Uchiha? Tranquilo muchacho que no voy a morderte " por ahora.."

- S-señor Uchiha.- intentó hacer una de sus mejores reverencias.

Se inclinó tan fuerte y tan bajo que comenzaron a dolerle las cervicales, pues con esta acción, deseaba transmitirle el gran respeto, que según el albino, merecía.

- Por favor ponte bien pequeñín! Odio que me hagan esa clase de reverencias y menos un chavalillo tan joven como tú.

- " Pues si que empiezo bien..." Mis sinceras disculpas Uchiha-sama.

- No pasa nada rubito y come que se te enfriará el bocadillo. Puedo sentarme contigo?

- C-claro.

Una de las cualidades de Naruto era que jamás podía estar mucho tiempo enfadado ni serio; ni tenía facilidad de palabras ni comportamiento fino, por lo tanto se sentía como un pájaro enjaulado.

No le apetecía nada que aquel hombre lo acompañase para comer, ya que con tanta presión mental y rubor, le daba vergüenza probar bocado, a parte de que se le quitó el apetito. Se dedicaba a juguetear con el tapón de la pepsicola y la mirada la tenía perdida hacia el plato de ensalada que comía el otro. Estaba concentrado, como a la defensiva, por si Fugaku le hablaba poder contestarlo con palabras finas y coherentes. Ensayaba en su mente frases de cortesía, además de una futura despedida firme y educada.

- Chavalito- interrumpió el mayor para romper el hielo- no has probado bocado. Es que no tienes hambre?- bebió un trago de su baso de agua mineral.

- N-no.

- Entonces porque te has comprado todo esos ricos manjares? Si yo pudiera, los engulliría mas pronto que canta un gallo! Jeje

A Naruto se le dibujó una leve sonrisita. Parecía que no era tan serio como pintaba, continuó:

- Yo porque no puedo permitirme engordar, ya que debo tener imagen para mis clientes, sino, no dudes que dejaría esta ensalada y me iría corriendo a un Mcdonalds jeje!

- A mi también me encantan los Mcdonalds!- exclamó el mas joven dejándose llevar- Encuentro que es el restaurante que hace los mejores postres de todos!

Poco a poco se le iba yendo la vergüenza, pues Fugaku parecía amistoso y sobretodo campechano.

- Hablas del Mcflurry no? Cuál es tu preferido?

- El de kit kat con caramelo y el de usted?

- El de M&M´S con chocolate, aunque el de Toblerone tampoco está mal. Se me permite comerlo una vez al mes.

- Vaya...

- Un consejo. Aprovecha tu juventud y come lo que quieras porque a mi edad ya hay que ir cuidándose más.- dijo el empresario mientras pinchaba tres o cuatro hojas de lechuga en su tenedor.

Desde lo mas profundo de su interior, al rubio, empezaba a manarle una tremenda curiosidad por la edad que el padre de su amado tendría, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

- Disculpe Uchiha-sama. Puedo preguntarle la edad que tiene?

- Claro! Cuantos años me hechas?

- P-pues...mmmm...

- Se sincero pequeñín.

Naruto no era muy bueno en esas cosas, pues una vez se lo preguntó Sakura y el puso dos años más de los que tenía en realidad, si a la pelirrosa no le caía demasiado bien, esa fue la gota que colmó el baso para odiarlo hasta la médula. Para éste, Fugaku aparentaba treinta años mas o menos, pero decidió apostar por un número mas bajo.

- Veintiocho años.

- En serio? No lo dices por cumplir?

- No, eso es lo que para mi aparenta.

- Joder! Pues muchas gracias! Todo se lo debo a mi abuela materna, que me ha dejado de herencia una piel y un cutis maravilloso- sonrió- "Por lo visto el botox que me inyectaron el otro día ha dado resultado!"

- Que edad tiene en realidad?

- Cuarenta y cuatro años.

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto. Se hubiera apostado hasta su cabeza por que tenía aquella edad que dijo y al final resultaba que tenía casi el doble. Inconscientemente sus manos cogieron el bocadillo y comenzó a zampárselo, pues la vergüenza que sentía era nula. Se encontraba bastante a gusto con aquel hombre que se había puesto una " careta". El inocente Naruto no sabía lo negativo que podía llegar a ser la amistad con Fugaku.

- Así me gusta! Que comas! Sabes que pones una carita muy mona cuando lo haces?

- Gracias- se ruborizó.

- Aún estás mas guapo cuando te pones colorado, esos ojos, esas mejillas y esas cejas tan perfectas... Sería capaz de dejar mi dieta por comerte enterito!

- Perdone?

El mayor se dio cuenta de lo que se le había escapado.

- N-nada Naruto! Que me comería un croissant de chocolate enterito!.

- Jejeje Creo que usted es muy goloso!

- No te lo puedes ni imaginar... ( Fugaku lo dice en el sentido guarrillo)

- Y si me permite preguntar, como es que está aquí, en el hospital?

- He venido a ver a tu padre, pues él fue uno de mis mejores empleados.

- Pues vuélvalo a contratar! Verá Uchiha-sama, desde que usted le despidió se esfuerza por estar alegre, pero yo se que en su interior está bastante jodido.

- Aisss- suspiró- Si pudiera volver a contratarlo no dudaría en hacerlo- mintió- pero es que por culpa de la guerra, se ha dejado de construir y estoy despidiendo a todo el personal, mi empresa está en crisis y no puedo hacer nada...- cambió de conversación- Debes estar preocupadísimo por tu papá, ya que le detectaron tuberculosis junto con una estenosis mitral.

- Como?- preguntó Naruto levantándose de su asiento con fuerza.

Aunque no sabía lo que era una estenosis mitral, sabía que no era nada bueno.

- Pero es que no lo sabias?

- Me dijeron que solo se había desmayado por culpa de un mareo y que le habían detectado tuberculosis!

- Te mintieron. Seguramente quien te lo dijo no quería lastimarte.

- Pero que es una estenosis mitral?

- Es una válvula que tenemos en el corazón, que a tu padre no le cierra bien, si no se soluciona...- hizo una pausa- podría hasta morir.

Pronto los ojos azules del rubio se humedecieron. El Uchiha se apresuró a abrazarlo, ya que éste comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Uchiha-sama yo... yo no quiero que... mi otou-san se muera- no vocalizaba bien por culpa del llanto que pronto desencadenó mocos en su garganta.

- No temas pequeñín, hay una solución.

- Cuala?

El empresario se arrodilló, cogió una servilleta y le secó las lágrimas.

- A tu papá se le ha de operar.

- Operar...- repitió tranquilizándose un poco y sonándose los mocos- pues que lo operen, entonces!.

El otro sonrió de lo que iba a decir a continuación, pues el albino desconocía la gran suma que había que pagar por la operación.

- Por el tema de operar, no temas, yo conozco a un cirujano especializado en eso que lo hace estupendo, pues el noventa y ocho por ciento de sus pacientes han salido como nuevos.

- Dígame quien es él e iremos a su consulta.

- Me parece estupendo. Pero claro, no lo hace gratis...

- Entiendo. Cuánto cobra por cada intervención?

- A ver tu padre tiene dos patologías: la primera es la tuberculosis, ésta se cura mediante un tratamiento llamado tuberculoestáticos y la segunda, la mas grave, la estenosis que sería operada. Llamaré al cirujano para saber el precio con certeza, pero cuenta que mas o menos te saldrá por unos...- calculaba mentalmente- cincuenta millones de yenes.

Faltó poco para que Naruto cayera redondo al suelo, hasta se le cortó la respiración por unos segundos y hubiera jurado que hasta el corazón se le detuvo, por lo tanto, perdió el mundo de vista unos segundos.

- Cin-cuen-ta...millo-nes... de yenes?- le costaba hasta decirlo- Pero yo no tengo esa cantidad de dinero! Si no tenemos ni donde caernos muertos!

Fugaku sonrió disimuladamente.

- Está seguro que eso no lo hace la seguridad social?

- Claro, pero las probabilidades de que todo salga bien es bastante mas baja que las de mi amigo Kabuto. (El cirujano)

- P-pero de donde voy a sacar yo tanto dinero? Pero si apenas tenemos para llevarnos un trozo de pan a la boca!

- Quizás yo podría ayudarte- dijo el mayor intensificando mas el abrazo.- Podría dejarte dinero...- soltó tranquilamente y como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- Usted haría eso por nosotros?- preguntó el rubiales asombrado de lo que acababa de oír.

- Claro! Me encanta ayudar a la gente!- mintió- Además tengo tanto patrimonio guardado que podría pagar al menos cien intervenciones como esa.

- Arigatou! Uchiha-sama!

- Es lo justo por mi parte, pues tu papá a trabajado conmigo desde los dieciséis, lo he criado como aquel que dice y lo quiero como a un hijo.- mintió de nuevo

- Usted es muy bueno con nosotros. Muchas gracias.

- A ver eres una persona muy especial para mí, eres hijo de tu padre, el cual era mi mejor empleado y luego eres el mejor amigo de mi hijo. Razón de peso para querer ayudarte.

Naruto hundió su cabeza en el hombro de su " compañero", la quiso apartar de inmediato, ya que le empalagaba ese olor a perfume caro que desprendía aquel traje de Armani, pero hizo caso a su alma, la cual le ordenaba que se quedara así, como si mediante su cuerpo, quisiera transmitirle un gran respeto y agradecimiento.

- Pero quiero algo a cambio..

Las manos de Fugaku penetraron dentro de la camisa del uniforme de Naruto, el cual, al sentir aquella sensación se le erizó el vello del cuerpo, pues las manos de aquel hombre estaban heladas y acariciaban astutamente su espalda.

El rubio se sonrojó, ya que aquella acción conseguía despertar en él instintos que jamás había experimentado. Millones de escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo cuando el Uchiha cambió el rumbo de sus manos, que ahora se encontraban estimulando los pechos de Naruto. Le pellizcó levemente un pezón y éste ahogó un gemido. El otro sonreía al ver que era de su agrado. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

- Te gusta Naruto?

El receptor no contestó, ya que estaba sumergido en aquella espiral de placer que le envolvía. Las manos del empresario hacían maravillas, pues estaba mas que acostumbrado a tocar el suave cuerpo de los niños. Conocía tanto aquellas pieles que ya sabía como y donde tocar.

- Quieres que pare rubito?- preguntó el otro mientras dirigía sus manos hacia el abdomen del niño que comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

El mayor paró lo que estaba haciendo para observar la cara de " su" pequeñín, la cual era de un placer indescriptible, preparó su voz mas sexy y le susurró:

- A cambio de pagar la operación y el tratamiento a tu padre, quiero que tu boca, tus ojos, tu nariz, tus mejillas y tu cuerpo sean míos... Quiero tener sexo contigo.- le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Esto hizo que el rubiales produciera un sonoro jadeo, fruto de eso las demás personas allí presentes se giraron a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Fugaku se percató de que comenzaban a chismorrear, así que extrajo las manos de aquel lugar tan caliente y sudadito, pues él era una persona muy influyente en Konoha y no podía permitir que lo vieran en actitud " cariñosa" y más con un menor.

Naruto despertó de aquel placentero trance, se sentía extraño.

- Naruto te doy mi número de móvil, te piensas mi proposición y me llamas diciéndome algo. Tengo que marcharme.- le dio un papelito con el número.

El ojiazul se quedó mirando al papelito, el cual encima del número había dibujado un corazón.

- Acuérdate que sin esa operación tu padre morirá- dijo Fugaku mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida- Así que tú eliges. En tus manos está la vida de tu padre!

Se marchó dejando a un Naruto en un mar de dudas. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado no quería acostarse con él, pues el único que realmente era dueño de su cuerpo era su amado Sasuke y tan solo él sería quien podría tocarlo y por el otro, necesitaba aquella gran suma de dinero para salvar a su padre y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, deseaba ser tocado nuevamente por aquellas expertas manos que tanto lo habían excitado, pues ellas habían logrado que olvidara por un instante a su guapo moreno.

Aún pensativo se dirigió hacia la habitación 415. Su padre parecía estar dormido y Gaara leía un libro sobre las diferentes tipos de arena que existía en la tierra.

- Gaara como has podido ocultarme algo tan importante?

- A que te refieres?

- La estenosis mitral de mi otou-san!

- Shhh! No grites tanto que despertarás a tu padre.

- Por que no me lo has dicho?

- No quería hacerte daño.

- Sabes cuala es la solución que tiene todo esto?

- Me temo que sí. Hay que operar.

- Y sabes el coste que tiene eso?

- Lo hace la seguridad social.

- No quiero la seguridad social. Iremos a una consulta privada. Me han dicho que allí los porcentajes de que todo salga bien son mas altos que en lo social.

- Se donde quieres llegar, pero las clínicas privadas cuestan bastante dinero.

- Me han comentado que la consulta del señor Kabuto, está muy bien.

- Y cuanto cobra?

- Cincuenta millones de yenes.- esta vez su voz sonó clara.

- Cincuenta millones? No tenemos ese dinero! Vale que yo no puedo quejarme del dinero que me mandan cada mes, pero ahora he de manteneros y tampoco me llega...

- Trabajaré mucho y cueste lo que cueste conseguiré reunir ese dinero!

- No!- interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos.

- Papá!- exclamó Naruto- No te fuerces!

- Señor Namikaze como se encuentra?- preguntó el pelirrojo acercándole un baso de agua.

El mayor se lo tomó y cogió un pañuelo, ya que sentía que le venía otro ataque de tos. Al verlo así Naruto se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, una inmensa sensación de tristeza se apoderaba de él, pues jamás había visto a su padre así. Minato que era tan cachondo y alegre... Minato que siempre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de volver a su casa a las tantas de la noche, harto de trabajar... Minato que siempre hacía bromas... Y ahora tener que verlo así: pálido, cansado, medio mareado, tosiendo como un loco, sudando frío...

Los ojos de Naruto se humedecieron de nuevo, pues tenía ganas de salir corriendo de aquella sala hasta donde las piernas le permitieran y gritar y llorar hasta que su cuerpo se vaciara de líquido.

Gaara, viendo la cara de desesperación y de derrumbe de su novio, decidió arroparlo dándole un abrazo y ejerciendo mucha presión, pues quería transmitirle paz y serenidad. Naruto correspondió el abrazo y escondió su cara en el pecho del otro que lo consolaba:

- No temas Naruto, ya verás como tu papá se pondrá bien. Conseguiremos ese dinero cueste lo que cueste. Te lo prometo.- le secó las lágrimas y lo besó dulcemente en la frente.

- No!- intentó gritar Minato- Vosotros aún sois niños y tenéis que estudiar! No quiero que trabajéis!

- Namikaze-san, no intente gritar. No se fuerce.

- Cállate Gaara!- tosió tres veces- Vosotros tenéis que estudiar para que el día de mañana seáis alguien en la vida!

- Pero otou-san...

- Hijo, yo no quiero que tengas una vida como la mía. Trabajando todo el puto día, sin apenas descansar, preocupado todos los días por si mañana íbamos a comer, preocupado todos los meses por reunir todo el dinero para pagar el alquiler del piso...preocupado a cada segundo de cómo conseguir darle una vida digna a mi hijo... Así que marchaos a casa que se está haciendo tarde que mañana hay colegio.

- No papá! No digas tonterías! Siento admiración por tu vida! Y estaría orgulloso de tener la misma! Jamás me ha faltado un plato de comida en la mesa y había días que tú no comías nada para dármelo todo a mi. Creo que eso es digno de admirar!

- Hijo...- sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos.

- Me acuerdo cuando a veces llegabas a las tantas de la noche y a pesar del cansancio tan grande que tenías, siempre tenías paciencia para escuchar mis tonterías a cerca de Sakura. Creo que eso también es digno de admirar.

Minato tosió y cogió otro pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre que sacaba de su interior. Naruto se fijó en la papelera que había situada al lado de la cama del rubio mayor, pues estaba abarrotada de pañuelos llenos de sangre. Esto le partió el corazón. Notaba como la vida de su padre se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

- Señorito Uzumaki Naruto- llamó un doctor que hizo su presencia en la sala- puede acompañarme?

- Claro, como no.

- Dicho y hecho. El doctor lo llevó a otra sala y comenzó a explicar:

- Verá señor Uzumaki...

- Perdone, si no le importa, no me llame señor, me hace sentir mayor- interrumpió.

- Claro, mis disculpas. Siéntese por favor.

Naruto obedeció al doctor y comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su uniforme, ya que presentía que tendría que tomar alguna decisión importante.

- Y bien Doctor?

- Como ya debe saber ha su padre se le han encontrado dos patologías: una tuberculosis, esta es poco seria y la segunda una estenosis mitral, grave...

- Que me quiere decir con esto?

- Que esa mezcla tan explosiva puede producir un virus en el corazón que terminaría matando todas las células madre del cuerpo por no mencionar que atacarían a las defensas.

Naruto casi no entendió nada, pero sabía de antemano que todas aquellas palabras significaban lo mismo: que si no actuaba deprisa, su padre fallecería.

- Doctor, sin rodeos, cuanto le queda de vida a mi padre?

- Seis meses, nueve si se medica adecuadamente. Por eso le he traído aquí- sacó una hoja de una carpeta- Hemos intentado contactar con mas familiares, pero usted es el único que hemos encontrado, aunque sea menor, necesitamos una firma para acreditar la operación en la seguridad social.

- Mi padre y yo estamos solos en el mundo. Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Que probabilidades hay de que todo salga bien?

- Nuestra primera intención sería comenzar a medicarle con tuberculoestáticos y cuando esa patología esté casi desaparecida, optar por la operación. Probabilidades...- se aflojó el nudo de la corbata- un cincuenta y dos por ciento.

- Solo un cincuenta y dos por ciento? "Frente al noventa y ocho por ciento en la consulta del doctor Kabuto..."

El albino no se lo pensó dos veces y terminó rompiendo la hoja

- Pero señor!- gritó el doctor.

- Lo siento doctor, no voy a dejar a mi padre entrar a un quirófano donde solo se estima esa minoría de probabilidades de que todo salga bien. Ahora si me disculpa...- le hizo una reverencia y con pasos firmes y decididos volvió a la habitación de su padre.

- Que te han dicho?- preguntó Gaara mientras lo cogía de las manos.

- Nada... La única solución que tenemos es Kabuto.

- Entiendo. Tú eres su hijo y respeto lo que has decidido, pero sabes que no tenemos bastante dinero.

- "Sé como conseguirlo"- pensó Naruto mientras apretaba el trozo de papel donde se ubicaba el número del empresario sin vergüenza.

...

- Buf!- resopló Itachi mientras terminaba de barrer el suelo de la sala de estar- Por muy pequeño que sea un piso, siempre hay cosas que hacer...

Miró al pequeño reloj que tenía ubicado encima del televisor y vio que marcaban las nueve menos cuarto.

- Faltan solo quince minutos..

Roció un poco de limpia cristales en la vidriera del mueble y le pasó un trapo. No conforme con eso, le pasó otro paño, el cual le daba aún mas brillo. El moreno sonrió al ver aquel lugar tan resplandeciente. De repente sintió olor a quemado.

- Ostia la cena!- exclamó mientras se acordaba de que tenía el pescado friéndose en la sartén.

Se dirigió corriendo hacia la cocina y contempló desesperado el humo oscuro que salía de allí. Se apresuró a apagar los fogones.

- Mierda! yo y mi puta manía con la limpieza...- puso el pescado en un plato- Bueno este se lo daré a mi hermano, no se dará cuenta ya que cuando lo despierte estará medio atontado.

Se descojonó de sí mismo y pensó:

- A veces soy tan sin vergüenza...

Puso rumbo hacia su dormitorio y encendió una lámpara que alumbraba poco situada en la mesita de noche, pues Sasuke tenía que ir acostumbrándose a una leve luz y poco a poco ir aumentándola.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a darle pequeños toquecitos a su hermano en el brazo con el fin de poder despertarlo. Éste no reaccionaba. Itachi sabía muy bien que debía tener paciencia, ya que el sueño era muy profundo y no podía hacerlo de golpe, sino podría dañarlo mentalmente.

Pasaron diez minutos y Sasuke produjo un leve gemidito y comenzó a mover parte de su cuerpo.

- Nii-san?- preguntó el mayor alto y claro.

- Mmmp- logró contestar con un hilito de voz.

Como ya estaba medio despierto lo zarandeó para espabilarlo más.

- Sasuke ahora te voy a quitar las vendas, tú sigue con los ojos cerrados.

El otro asintió con la cabeza. El Uchiha mayor procedió a liberarlo de aquellas vendas que llevaban un día apresándolo. Las despojaba poco a poco, rezando para que todo saliera bien y que su hermano pudiera ver bien de nuevo. Cuando ya las hubo quitado se quedó mirando sus párpados, de momento, en el exterior parecía estar todo en orden.

- Bien hermanito...- empapó un algodón en agua tibia que minutos antes hirvió para desinfectarla- te pasaré un algodoncito con agua para lavar la comisura de tus ojos, ya que con el alcohol, pueden haberse pegado un poco.

Y así lo hizo. El menor se sobresaltó un poco cuando notó el primer contacto del algodón en sus ojos, se notaba extraño, pues para él aquellas veinticuatro horas que pasó " aislado del mundo" parecían haber sido al menos dos años.

- Ya he acabado. Ahora empezarás a abrir muy poco a poco los ojos.

- ...

- Sobretodo muy poco a poco!

- Que si pesado!

- Veo que ya te has espabilado bastante. Eso es buena señal.

- Sabes que es lo que me gustaría ver primero?

- Me imagino que a cierto rubito descarado no?

A Sasuke se le dibujó una media sonrisa ante el acierto de su hermano mayor.

El menor abrió los ojos levemente pero tuvo que cerrarlos nuevamente, ya que le molestó mucho la escasa luz de la habitación.

- No te preocupes Sasuke, es normal. Debes intentarlo una y otra vez hasta que ya no te moleste del todo.

- Vale. Probaré otra vez..

Lo intentó de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo que el anterior.

- Mierda!- se disgustó el que no podía ver- Y pensar que todo este lío del sharingan ha sido para nada!

- Yo no diría para nada...

- Pero si tú mismo lo has visto! Naruto pasa de mi!

- No es cierto.

- Que no es cierto? No me hagas reír! Lo último que vieron mis ojos fue cuando Naruto y Gaara se besaban apasionadamente.

- Verás hermanito, Naruto ha estado aquí hace poco...

- Que? Mientes!

- Por que tendría que mentirte? Sabes que en estas cosas nunca miento.

- Entonces porque no me despertaste?

- Porque aún no se habían completado las horas para poder hacerlo. Sabes que esta cura es muy importante respetarla y seguirla al máximo. Cualquier descuido, por pequeño que sea, puede ser perjudicial para tus ojos.

- Y que quería?

- Te lo diré cuando abras los ojos.

- Pero Itachi!

- Deja de hacerte el tonto y trabaja para poder abrirlos, que sé que tu puedes!

- Pero...

- Es que no quieres saber lo que quería?

Cansado de insistir, Sasuke volvió a abrir un poco los ojos, sintió que la luz penetraba en ellos, le molestaba pero decidió aguantar. Al poco tiempo parecía que ya se le acostumbraba, así que prosiguió a abrir un poco mas... Comenzó a percibir los objetos de aquella habitación, aunque los veía borrosos. Notó como el párpado superior le ardía, pero lejos de abandonar, se armó de valor y abrió los ojos con totalidad, pues estaba desesperado por saber que coño había ido a hacer su rubio allí.

- Muy bien nii-san!- vitoreó Itachi- Empiezas a ver los objetos con la nitidez adecuada?

- De momento lo veo todo borroso, a parte de que me pican los ojos a rabiar.

- Es normal, intenta mantenerte así e intenta fijarte en algún color flúor o vistoso, así se te acostumbraran mas deprisa.

El morenito menor buscó algo que tuviera un color chillón y lo encontró en su vestimenta. Se quedó mirándola al menos quince minutos, entonces comenzó a percibir una cara redonda azul con un gorro y unos pantalones colorados. Se esforzó y de inmediato pudo ver con absoluta nitidez.

- Papá pitufo?

- Estupendo Sasuke! Ya puedes ver!- aplaudió.

- No me digas que Naruto me vio con este pijama tan idiota!

- Oye pero porque todo el mundo esta en contra de este pijama? Los pitufos eran mis dibujos preferidos cuando era pequeño y que carajo! Aún siguen siéndolo!

- Y no tenías otro pijama mas serio? Ha saber que coño habrá pensado Naruto!

- Pues seguro que ha pensado que estabas súper gracioso!- rió el mayor divertido.

- Cachondeo a parte. Dime que ha pasado con Naruto.

Itachi se afinó la garganta.

- Tu rubito vino y me exigió que quería verte para aclarar algo, pero yo no le dejé hasta que me contestó una cosa...

- Que cosa?- interrumpió Sasuke

- Si estaba saliendo con Gaara.

- Y que te dijo?

- Simplemente que si...

- Sabiendo el dolor que esto me produce tú le dejaste verme?

- Espera déjame terminar! Cuando me contestó bajó la mirada y analicé su rostro.

- Y que conclusión sacaste?

- Pues que no estaba siendo feliz. Es decir, no está enamorado del pelirrojo ese.

- Y como estás tan seguro?

- Cuando uno está locamente enamorado de alguien, en vez de bajar la cabeza y estar triste, está feliz y con ganas de comerse el mundo, eso te lo aseguro.

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

- A parte de eso, lo pillé arreglándose antes de entrar a verte. Quería estar guapo para ti...

- Pero entonces por que está saliendo con Gaara si no lo quiere?

- Eso tendrás que preguntárselo tú. Ten por seguro que tienes a Naruto coladito por tus huesos. Sabes lo que daría yo por que Deidara también lo estuviera?

El menor le puso la mano en el hombro, señal de apoyo y el otro se lo correspondió con un abrazo.

- Bueno!- se secó una lagrimilla- Basta de penas! Este sábado iremos a celebrar tu recuperación por todo lo alto!

Sasuke rió, se encontraba contento, pues según su hermano, su amor hacia Naruto era correspondido. Ahora tan solo quedaba sentarse con él y aclarar todo. Se prometió que la próxima vez que estuviera delante de aquel rubio tan guapo y aniñado le confesaría todos sus sentimientos y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

- Tienes hambre?

El del pelo negro azulado asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces el del pelo negro ébano le puso la bandeja en la cama:

- No te quejarás, te traigo la cena a la cama como los señoritos, eh?

- Si...con el pescado quemado...- dijo mientras cortaba un trozo y lo cogía con los palillos.

- D-de que me hablas?... ( dismulando)

- Pero hoy haré una excepción porque me encuentro muy bien y con ganas de luchar por Naruto!- probó el pescado. Le entró una arcada- E- está muy bueno hermanito..- mintió.

- Anda! No te lo crees ni tu! Por cierto hermanito mañana irás al instituto?

- Claro.

- Pues entonces ves practicando tu vista mientras te aumentas la intensidad de la luz.

- Está bien.

- Bueno yo voy a ver si frego los platos y me acuesto. Si tienes algún problema me despiertas, ok?

- Ok

...

Gaara sacó las llaves de casa del bolsillo de su chaqueta tejana y abrió la puerta. Éste pasó primero y se sentó en el recibidor a quitarse el calzado deportivo.

Naruto se extrañó porque siempre lo dejaba entrar a él primero, así que decidió hablar para romper el hielo:

- Gaara, crees que mi padre estará bien?

- Naruto por enésima vez, nos dijeron que estarían vigilándolo toda la noche y que nos marcháramos tranquilos.

- Ya pero...

- Voy a hacer algo ligero para cenar, no tengo ganas de calentarme la cabeza, unos sandwiches estarán bien.

- Por mi perfecto.- ahora fue Naruto el que se quitaba los zapatos del uniforme.

El albino se dirigió a su habitación y se puso el pijama, luego echó su uniforme escolar en el cesto de la ropa sucia y se dispuso a cambiar el agua de aquellas rosas azules que tanto le gustaban.

- Quieres que te ayude Gaara?

- No.

- Pero...

- Que no hace falta!

- Gaara que te pasa conmigo? Desde hace un rato que estás muy desaborío.

- Siéntate en la mesa que los sandwiches ya van a estar listos.

Cenaron en silencio. El pelirrojo ni lo miraba, cuando terminó fregó lo suyo y se fue hacia la salita. Se acomodó en el sofá y se puso a ver la tele.

Naruto aún seguía comiendo. Estaba claro que a su compañero le pasaba algo, porque jamás lo dejaba solo cenando, aunque él terminase primero, lo esperaba, ya que le encantaba admirar su dulce carita mientras engullía. Mientras se zampaba el último bocado de aquella cena, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle con tanto cacao mental que tenía: Que si la enfermedad de su padre, que si no pudo hablar con Sasuke, que si debía o no fornicar con Fugaku y que coño le pasaba ahora a Gaara.

Decidió tomarse un Ibuprofeno para aliviar " el fuerte sonido de los tambores" que resonaban en su cabeza y se sentó al lado de su compañero, el cual se veía muy concentrado viendo la serie de "Los hombres de Paco". ( N/A: Una serie bastante seguida en España)

- Gaara...- dijo en voz baja.- Gaara...

El otro no reaccionaba.

- Gaara!

- Que coño quieres?- gritó el pelirrojo

- Quiero saber que te pasa!

- Pues que estoy harto Naruto!

- De que?

- De que nunca tengas ninguna palabra o acción cariñosa hacia mi. Aún no te he escuchado decirme ni un simple te quiero y menos un beso por parte tuya...

- Es que...

- Pero lo que mas me revienta es haberte visto con Itachi-sensei esta tarde!

- C-con Ita- sensei?

- Si, saliendo de su coche. Crees que me chupo el dedo? Seguro que me has puesto la excusa de irme a buscar un regalo y has aprovechado para ir a ver a Sasuke.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior ya que su mente estaba saturada y no le permitía buscar ninguna excusa, sin mencionar el Ibuprofeno que comenzaba a hacer su efecto sedante.

- Mírame a los ojos y atrévete a negármelo!

Gaara lo agarró fuerte de la barbilla y obligó clavarle fijamente la mirada, el otro apartó la vista. Esta acción desencadenó la famosa vena del pelirrojo y por lo tanto, su ira.

- Te prohibí que vieras mas a Sasuke! Y tú me has desobedecido!

- Pero Gaara..

- Pero que tiene él que no tenga yo? Joder! Estoy todo el puto día diciéndote que te quiero! Te abrazo, te doy besos, intento ser el novio perfecto, pero que mas quieres?

- No me chilles! Estoy harto de tus jodidas rabietas!- gritó el rubio

- A mi no me alzas la voz! Pero quien te crees que eres tú?

- Naruto Uzumaki!- exclamó haciendo una mueca chulesca.

El mayor apretó con fuerza los dientes y los puños. Intentó controlarse, pero la rabia parecía estar ganando la batalla.

- A veces me das asco Naruto!

El rubio se dirigía hacia las escaleras para subir a su cuarto, pues no quería perder su tiempo discutiendo con una persona que no atendía a razones.

- TU A MI NO ME DAS LA ESPALDA!- chilló Gaara mientras se ponía delante del rubio.

- Gaara déjame pasar!

- NO! Hasta que me jures que no volverás a ver al hijo de puta ese!

- Tú no mandas en mi vida!

- Júramelo cabrón!

- No me insultes!

- Te insulto si me da la gana para eso eres mi novio!

- Eso no te da derecho a tratarme así!

- Te trato como la mierda que eres!

Estas palabras hicieron encoger el corazón de Naruto, una oleada de tristeza cruzó por su cuerpo. Ahora si que se sentía solo. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron por las mejillas del mas joven, pero se las secó enseguida, ya que no quería mostrar debilidad ante Gaara.

- Has terminado de insultarme?

- Ni he empezado! Me pasaría toda la noche diciéndote lo inútil y lo torpe que eres para todo!

El albino bajó la cabeza. Los insultos del pelirrojo se clavaron en él, al igual que puñales a traición. El otro seguía:

- Eres tan idiota que nadie quiere estar contigo! Por eso estás solo.. Solo..

- Basta..

Odiaba la palabra " soledad" en todas sus conjunciones, pues era una de las cosas que mas temía en la vida, quedarse solo, pues el rubio era de aquellas personas que necesitaban a un compañero para sobrevivir. Alguien que entendiera sus paranoias, alguien que lo ayudara en sus problemas, alguien que le regalase una sonrisa cada día, alguien el cual poder contar sus miedos e inquietudes... resumiendo, alguien, en el cual poder amar sin límites y sin prejuicios.

- Te quedarás solo Naruto! Nadie te quiere!

- Basta! Déjame tranquilo!- gritó el rubio mientras intentaba esquivar a Gaara que obstaculizaba el paso.

- Por aquí no pasas gilipollas!

Naruto no pudo aguantar mas la presión e inconscientemente terminó propinándole un leve golpecito o al otro en el hombro.

- Te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- la cara de Gaara se tornó roja, la vena parecía que le iba a explotar de un momento a otro.- Nadie ha tenido cojones a tocarme..

- Gaara...- se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho- G- Gomen Nasai... yo no quería...

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que notó un fuerte guantazo impactándole en la parte baja de la mejilla derecha. Tanta fue la fuerza ejercida que cayó redondo al suelo con tanta mala suerte que se dio en la cabeza con el filo de una puerta.

Perdió el mundo de vista por unos instantes...

* * *

El aire que soplaba desde las montañas era fresco y rebelde, cosa que hizo a Naruto pasarse la mano por su cabellera para intentar peinarla hacia atrás, ya que por culpa del viento feroz le caían mechones en la cara y esto le molestaba.

Miró hacia el horizonte y pudo contemplar el mar. Éste al contrario que el viento, estaba en calma y reflejaba un bonito azul intenso. Las olas llegaban serenas a la orilla y el rubio decidió quitarse sus chanclas y pasear por allí. El contacto del agua en sus pies le producía una sensación de frescor agradable.

Unos brazos pálidos lo abrazaron desde atrás. Naruto pudo sentir el olor a aquella colonia fresca que tanto le gustaba y la respiración pausada de la persona que tenía atrás, ésta comenzó a hablar:

Me encanta esta playa...

Aquel paisaje y aquella voz tan sensual comenzaron a desvanecerse cuando el rubio sintió un fuerte dolor en su pezón izquierdo..

* * *

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, esperaba encontrarse con aquel paisaje de antes, pero no sintió ni aquel viento rebelde, ni aquel frescor tan agradable en sus pies. En vez de ver un bellísimo horizonte donde las gaviotas revoloteaban a ras del mar para conseguir algún pez, vio un triste techo de color beige adornado con unas cenefas de pirámides egipcias. Intentó mover alguna extremidad de su cuerpo, pero el intento fue en vano, ya que se encontraba apresado, entonces fue cuando recobró el sentido y recordó lo que había pasado. Sintió otra vez aquel dolor tan fuerte en el pecho. Era Gaara que se encontraba succionando su pezón desesperadamente.

- Para Gaara!

- No! Voy a hacerte mío de una vez por todas!

Bajó lamiendo y mordiendo sin cuidado su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre. Ahí se entretuvo admirando la marca del Kyubi que decidió friccionarla sin miramientos como si quisiera arrancarla de su piel, el ojiazul ahogó una mueca de dolor. A continuación le llegó el turno a su cinturón, lo quitaba con ansias, pues tenía ganas de tener el pene de su compañero en su boca.

- Para Gaara! No quiero!

- Me da igual lo que tú no quieras! Cuando te tome serás mío para siempre!

La cara y los ojos del de la arena estaban totalmente rojos, sin mencionar su determinada vena que le abultaba mucho, pues parecía que le iba a reventar. Aquella persona que tenía encima no era aquel chiquillo que tantas veces lo había salvado de los insultos de los otros chavales del colegio, tampoco era aquel que siempre le explicaba los deberes de matemáticas que no entendía, ni aquel que trataba de animarlo cada vez que estaba triste, ni tampoco, aquel, el cual quedaban por las tardes para jugar a la play station mientras se bebían una coca cola y comían patatas de bolsa sabor a queso que tanto les gustaban.

No... Aquel no era Gaara.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que le arrancaban los bóxers. En seguida los ojos del pelirrojo se tornaron lujuriosos y sin mas preámbulos, cogió el miembro del rubiales con su mano derecha. Con el dedo gordo ejerció presión en el glandé.

- No lo hagas Gaara!

El otro no contestó y comenzó a mover la mano despacio para después, hacerlo más rápido.

Naruto no sentía ningún tipo de placer.

Por mucho que pataleara, suplicara e intentara moverse frenéticamente, la arena de su compañero lo tenía bien atrapado. Cansado de intentar liberarse, aceptó su destino y se quedó quieto.

- Así me gusta que no opongas resistencia!- exclamó Gaara y se relamió los labios- Ahora me la voy a comer enterita!

- Haz lo que quieras, después de esto ya no volveré a considerarte mi mejor amigo.

- Es que soy tu novio y ahora, tu dueño.

Dicho esto, la boca del de la arena rodeó el pene de Naruto. Se sentía sucio y humillado. Sabía que ya no volvería a ser el mismo, su inocencia se iba esfumando cada vez que el pelirrojo lamía y succionaba su sexo desesperadamente.

- " Lo siento Sasuke, quería que tu fueras el primero en tocarme."

Gaara se detuvo para mirar el rostro de su rubito, esperaba encontrase una cara enloquecida por el gran placer que le estaba dando, deseaba que le dijera que aumentase el ritmo de sus envestidas orales, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con un rostro triste e inundado de lágrimas.

Aquella carita lo conmovió. Él tan solo deseaba hacer feliz a su novio, pero se dio cuenta que estaba consiguiendo lo contrario, reconoció que su relación con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo estaba sacando lo peor de él.

Ordenó a su arena que lo soltara, lo vistió y lo llevó en brazos hacia su habitación. Lo tumbó en la cama y lo arropó.

- Lo siento mucho Naruto. No debí hacerlo.- dijo mientras se fijaba en el gran moratón que le dejó a un lado de la barbilla cuando le propinó aquel fuerte guantazo.- Espero que puedas perdonarme. No era mi intención lastimarte.- lo besó en la frente y se marchó de la habitación.

Naruto simplemente se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida, en ese momento hubiera dado hasta su vida por estar en aquella playa y sentir aquel frescor del mar en sus pies.

...

Al día siguiente:

- Good morning class!- gritó Deidara mientras entraba por la puerta.

- Hello teacher!- saludaron todos los alumnos al unísono.

- Hombre muy bien! Ya vamos pillando mejor el inglés! Hoy estudiaremos los colores y las partes del cuerpo!

- Joder. Estamos en cuarto curso y aún están estudiando materia de primero.- se dijo Sai mientras sacaba los cuadernos de aquella asignatura.- Hoy también me voy a aburrir como de costumbre.

- Well. Chouji tell me colours in english please.- dijo el profesor mientras cogía una tiza y se disponía a escribirlos en la pizarra.

- Mmmmm... pues... es que... no me sé los colores.

- Uy! Y tanto que se los sabe! Chouji de que color es el chocolate con leche?- éste fue Shikamaru, siempre dispuesto a echarle un cable a su amigo.

- Brown.

- Y las fresas?

- Red.

- Y las patatas fritas?

- Yellow.

- Y las naranjas?

- Orange.

- Y la nata?

- White.

- Y el chocolate negro?

- Black

- Y los ositos gominola rosa, gris, lila y azul?

- Pink, grey, purple y blue.

- Y las judías verdes?

- Perdona? No tengo ni idea! A mi las verduras no me gustan!

- Green!- terminó de decir una voz que entraba por la puerta.

El cuerpo de Naruto se inundó de extrañas sensaciones, el frío y el calor luchaban por mantener su esencia, pues aquella voz le resultaba muy familiar. Su sonido era grave pero suave a la vez, sin mencionar lo sexy y erótico que le resultaba cuando le hablaba en la intimidad.

Se giró y pudo contemplar a su Sasuke. Las heridas y los hematomas que tenía en los brazos habían desaparecido, la quemadura aún persistía pero con menos intensidad. Los rasguños y morados que tenía en la cara también se habían esfumado. Naruto lo encontró mas hermoso que nunca, ya que el moreno se veía completamente recuperado, pero sabía que no podía admirarlo tanto, pues Gaara lo vigilaba y no tenía ganas de verse envuelto en otra pelea con éste, así que decidió apartar la mirada.

- Disculpe Dei-sensei vengo un poco tarde porque he tenido que ir a buscar las gafas- dijo mientras se las

- " Mierda! El moscardón tuvo cojones a regresa!"- se decía mentalmente Gaara mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio al ver a su " rival".

Aunque él estaba saliendo con Naruto, sabía que aquel moreno hijo de puta intentaría arrebatarle a su novio.

señalaba.

- No pasa nada Sasuke siéntate al lado de Naruto.- dijo el profesor señalándole el sitio.

- Que?- chilló Gaara levantándose violentamente y haciendo caer la silla.

- Sasuke se sentará en tu sitio, ya que está delante de todo y así no tendrá que forzar la vista.

Naruto sonrió disimuladamente.

- Pero por algo lleva gafas no?- replicó el pelirrojo.

- Gaara o te sientas al lado de Sai o te pongo una amonestación por desobediencia!

El de la arena cogió sus pertenencias con mala gana, le regaló una mirada congelada al Uchiha y se sentó en su nuevo pupitre.

- Bien clase, abrid el libro por la página dieciséis y haced el ejercicio número cinco sobre las partes del cuerpo.

Tras decir esto, Deidara se sentó en la mesa del profesor y se conectó al What´s up de su móvil y comenzó a enviarse mensajitos con su querido pelirrojo.

De mientras, la gran parte de alumnos se encontraban concentrados realizando el ejercicio que puso el profesor, menos una minoría: Gaara se encontraba vigilando a su novio, Sakura admirando a Sasuke, Chouji saboreando un American donnut, Shikamaru sobándose ( durmiendo) con la cabeza encima de la mesa, Kiba dándole un masaje a Akamaru, Lee quitándose las vendas de sus brazos, para luego volver a ponérselas otra vez, Sai se dedicaba a sacarse los mocos disimuladamente, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Ino, ésta le dedicó una leve sonrisa, Neji practicaba con su ojo blanco y Naruto estaba como un flan. La persona a la que amaba se encontraba a su lado y estaba nervioso. En su libreta escribía cosas sin coherencia y las borraba para luego volver a escribir lo mismo cambiando algunos caracteres. Lo miraba de reojo, no podía ser descarado ya que estaba al tanto de que un par de ojos claros se fijaban, desde atrás, en cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y sentía millones de mariposas volar en su estómago. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó al ver a Sasuke como se llevaba su lápiz a la boca en señal de concentración. Se imaginó que aquel objeto era su dedo. De inmediato cierta parte de su anatomía comenzó a despertar. Se percató de que Sasuke escribía algo en el borde de su libreta, lo leyó:

Sasuke: Y ese bulto que tienes en la entrepierna?- dibujó una cara descojonándose.

El rubio se puso colorado, a pesar de que los nervios y la vergüenza lo paralizaban, logró contestarle en su cuaderno.

Naruto: Eso es que tengo el pantalón mal colocado! Mira que llegas a ser Teme!

Sasuke: Claro, claro... y yo soy el papa de Roma.

Naruto: Bueno... como estas?

Sasuke: Bien. Me han quedado algunas secuelas pero estoy bien.

Naruto: Por cierto te quedan muy bien las gafas.

Sasuke: Y que es lo que no me queda bien a mi?

Naruto: Creídoooooo!- dibujó una carita sacando la lengua.

Sasuke sonrió mentalmente y Naruto también lo hizo, pues le encantaba hacer reír a su querido compañero, así que continuó escribiendo:

Naruto: Tu sonrisa es muy hermosa, pero me gustaría saber que cojones te pasó.

Sasuke: Digamos que intenté derrumbar un castillo de arena, en el cual dentro, se encontraba mi princesa, pero no fui capaz.

Naruto: Tu princesa?

Sasuke: Sip!

Naruto: Y quien...?

Gaara se afinó la garganta y Naruto dejó de escribir. Sasuke al ver esa acción tan repentina se giró para contemplar a un Gaara que lo miraba fijamente, quería transmitirle que lo mataría si sobrepasaba el límite de lo que era suyo, el moreno en cambio lo miraba con indeferencia, le regaló una media sonrisa como diciendo: "Esta vez no te entrometerás" y volvió a sus tareas. Naruto bufó preocupado, pues no quería que hubiera problemas entre aquellos dos chicos que se jugaban su corazón.

La siguiente clase era la de religión con Hidan.

Esta vez Gaara se sentó al lado de su novio, ya que puso como excusa que le encantaba esa clase y tenía que sentarse delante, porque la vivía al máximo.

- Bueno clase, hoy haremos un orden cronológico del origen de Jashin-sama.- se levantó de su mesa y se dispuso a apuntar las fechas en la pizarra- En mil quinientos cuatro antes de cristo, nace un niño mitad japonés mitad coreano llamado Jashin. Se dice que en mil quinientos nueve, a la edad de cinco años habló con Buda y aquel dios le otorgó el don de sanar a personas que tenían enfermedades incurables...

- " Vaya mierda de clase"- pensó Gaara mientras acariciaba la espalda de Naruto y se volteaba a mirar a Sasuke, éste al ver la cara de fastidio del moreno, sonrió con maldad.- " Jódete Sasuke!"

- Gaara a que año fue cuando Jashin emigró de corea a japón?- preguntó Hidan

- " Ni puta idea" En mil quinientos veinte?

- Mal. Tú lo sabes Sasuke?

- En mil quinientos treinta.- respondió el Uchiha alto y claro.

- Muy bien! Un punto positivo!- festejó el profesor mientras lo anotaba en su cuaderno de notas.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa disimulada ante su acierto.

- Bien alumnos como falta media hora de clase, os pondréis a estudiar los mandamientos, el próximo miércoles haremos un control de los diez primeros.

En seguida la aula se llenó de reproches y réplicas.

- Por favor clase no gritéis tanto si solo son diez de nada...- suplicaba el profesor con tono tranquilo- Clase bajad el tono de voz y hablemos como personas civilizadas...

Los alumnos seguían gritando y comenzaban a alborotarse.

Hidan salió de clase y optó por ir buscar a Itachi que casualmente se encontraba en la clase de al lado, entró:

- ... Y por lo tanto, los filósofos, podemos deducir que la muerte es un sentimiento puramente negativo y nefasto pero tan anhelada por almas incautas como el amor que sentía Hamlet hacia su calavera mientras pronunciaba el: Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión.

Los alumnos de aquella clase se levantaron y aplaudieron, ya que les encantaba como aquel maestro convertía una simple frase en un discurso filosófico.

- Tampoco es para tanto! Pero arigatou!- agradeció Itachi intentando ocultar su cara sonrojada por la vergüenza.

- Ha sido una frase increíble!- exclamó Hidan mientras lo cogía de las manos.

- Hombre Hidan que haces aquí? No tenías clase con los de cuarto curso?

- Si, pero es que... se me han revolucionado porque les dije que haríamos un control y como marca mi religión no puedo alzar la voz para mandarlos a callar, así que como eres el profesor con el que tengo mas confianza..

- Has pensado en venirme a buscar para que los mande a callar yo no?

- Así es.

El moreno resopló y dijo:

- Pues Jashin te lo hará pasar putas en este oficio de profesor como no sepas imponer disciplina de vez en cuando.- se giró hacia sus alumnos- Bien chicos voy a ausentarme por unos minutos, de momento quiero que hagáis una redacción sobre lo que entendemos por felicidad.

Dicho esto se marchó junto a Hidan.

- Hidan es una locura respetar tu religión al cien por cien. Hoy porque me has pillado en la clase de al lado, pero mañana quizás estaré en la otra punta del colegio y no podré acudir. Además si Jiraya supiera que me ausento de clase cada dos por tres me echaría un broncón que lo flipas!

- Ya lo se Ita-kun, pero es que como rompa mis mandamientos me sentiré muy mal.

- Ya... " Estoy harto de que nadie piense un poquito en mi".

Llegaron a la clase de cuarto, el moreno pegó cuatro gritos y todos se callaron en seguida. Le dirigió una mirada a su hermano como preguntándole como se encontraba y éste le guiñó el ojo en señal de que estaba bien. Hidan reinició su sermón de los mandamientos mientras Itachi vigilaba a un lado de la aula, cuando se cercioró de que todo estaba bajo control se marchó de allí.

Pasado un cuarto de hora y sonó el timbre del recreo. Naruto se apresuró a llamar al hospital para saber sobre la evolución de su padre:

- Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Namikaze Minato de la habitación 415, desearía saber como se encuentra, y a poder ser, hablar con él... Sí, espero pues.

- Como está mi SUEGRO?- preguntó Gaara acentuando aquella última palabra, ya que en ese momento Sasuke los miraba.

- No lo se, me han dicho que espere.

- No te preocupes AMOR! Ya verás como se encuentra mejor- lo besó en la boca y se recreó tocándole el culo.

- Gaara para!- exclamó el rubio apartándose de él.

- " Gaara hijo de perra! Encima me lo restriega por la cara!"- pensó Sasuke mientras rompía un lápiz.

- Tranquilo Sasuke- éste fue Sai, que al ver aquella acción se conmovió.

- Hijo? Estás ahí?- se escuchó por el móvil.

Naruto se lo volvió a poner en la oreja:

- Papá?

- Sí. Soy yo.

- Como estás?

- Parece que mejor.- mintió- Como ha ido la mañana?

- Bien. Nos han tocado asignaturas muy aburridas: inglés, Religión y literatura, ahora estamos recogiendo para bajar al patio.

- Ánimo que ya tenéis la mitad de la mañana acabada! Te has llevado el bocadillo?

- Sí, ayer sobró un poco de jamón york y he aprovechado.

- Estupendo. Un momento hijo.- tosió cinco veces.

- Otou-san te encuentras bien?

Minato no contestó ya que seguía tosiendo de manera escandalosa.

- Papá! Joder contesta!

- Disculpe? Ahora mismo el señor Namikaze no puede atenderle.- dijo uno de los médicos que acudieron a ver lo que sucedía con Minato.

- Soy su hijo maldita sea!

- Lo siento señor, pero su padre está teniendo un ataque de tos y está sacando mucha sangre. Mis disculpas pero he de colgar. Sayonara.

Naruto se desplomó en el suelo. Gaara y Sasuke acudieron a ayudarlo.

- Aparta lobo imbécil! Ya puedo yo!- gritó Gaara mientras cogía a su novio por la cintura.

- Mapache baka! Ahora no es hora de rivalizar! debemos llevar a Naruto a la enfermería.- contestó Sasuke

- Por esta vez tienes razón, pero lo llevaré yo! No quiero que toques a mi NOVIO con esas manos que tienes!

El moreno pasó de ese comentario, ya que ahora lo mas primordial era llevar a su rubio a la enfermería y tampoco tenía ganas de seguir compartiendo palabras con aquel estúpido pelirrojo.

En la enfermería:

- Que ha pasado?- preguntó Kurenai mientras observaba como dejaban a Naruto en un de las camillas.

- No se. De repente Naruto se desplomó al suelo- explicó el de la arena.

- Está bien. Le haré unas pruebas. Ustedes dos esperen fuera.

El dúo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron al banquillo que estaba ubicado en el pasillo. Sasuke se dejó caer sin escrúpulos, en cambio Gaara estudiaba aquel asiento, pues era muy pequeño y apenas cabían dos personas, eso significaba que su brazo izquierdo se rozaría con el derecho de Sasuke. Aquel pensamiento le produjo una arcada de asco, pues no había persona en el mundo, la cual le tuviera mas asco que al heredero de la empresa de Construcciones Uchiha, así que optó por quedarse de pie.

En seguida se hizo un silencio incómodo, ellos no hablaban, pero sus mentes se encontraban batallando, poniéndose verde el uno al otro, sin mencionar las ganas que tenían ambos de partirse la cara allí mismo, pero el saber estar ganaba la guerra.

Sasuke miró su reloj, tan solo habían pasado diez minutos, los cuales le parecían una eternidad. Rezaba para que aquel desmayo fuera simplemente cansancio o falta de algún nutriente en el cuerpo. Gaara caminaba en círculos mordiéndose las uñas fruto de la preocupación por su novio, mezclada con la ira que sentía hacia el chico que estaba sentado en el banquillo.

De repente la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

Sasuke se levantó de golpe y exclamo:

- Como ha ido doctora?

- No os preocupéis vuestro amigo a sufrido una lipotimia sin importancia. Ha recobrado el sentido. Si queréis ya podéis..

El guapo moreno no pudo esperar a que Kurenai terminara la frase y se adentró en la habitación, Gaara no podía permitir que llegara primero, así que también se aligeró.

Resultado de eso, llegaron los dos a la vez.

- Como estás usuratonkachi?- preguntó Sasuke desesperado.

- No le llames Usuratonkachi!- chilló el pelirrojo, después bajó el tono de voz- Como estás cariño?

- Mi papá... mi papá no se encuentra bien...está en el hospital... tengo que ir...- balbuceó el rubio e intentó levantarse.

- No, mi amor. Todavía estás demasiado débil para levantarte.- lo cogió de los hombros.

- Déjame Gaara!- intentaba liberarse.

- Pero mira que llegas a ser cabezón!- el pelirrojo se impacientaba.

- Naruto- interrumpió el Uchiha- Debes quedarte al menos hasta que terminen las clases, aún estás muy débil para caminar por tu cuenta.

- Sasuke... Pero Sasuke no puedo perder tiempo! Mi papá...

Tranquilo dobe. Seguro que lo médicos lograran estabilizarlo, además debes recuperar las fuerzas para que él pueda verte sonreír. Sabes que regalar sonrisas es la mejor medicación que existe?

- " Tonterías!"- pensó el de la arena.

- Teme... tienes razón! Debo descansar para que mi papá me vea en buen estado!- se recostó en la camilla.

- Así está mejor!- sonrió el portador del sharingan.

Naruto no podía apartar la mirada de aquel rostro tan perfecto que parecía esculpido por los mismísimos ángeles. Los ojos azules del rubiales se clavaron en los oscuros del moreno. Intentaban transmitirse el amor mutuo que sentían ambos. Sasuke se llevó la mano a su vientre, ya que miles de hormiguitas caminaban por ahí.

- Uchiha Sasuke!- llamó el director Jiraya que apareció por la puerta.

Pero el moreno ni se percató, ya que aún estaba sumergido en los ojos de su aniñado amante, pues en aquel instante deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera porque aquellos ojos representaban hasta el mismísimo paraíso.

- Uchiha Sasuke!- repitió el mas viejo de los allí presentes.

- D-diga Jiraya-sama!- se volteó

- Puede acompañarme a dirección un momento?

- Claro.

Gaara sonrió.

- Naruto cuídate y descansa. Sayonara.- se despidió Sasuke.

- Y de mi no te despides?- preguntó el pelirrojo en tono burlón.

- Tsk!- soltó el moreno y se marchó con Jiraya.

...

En la sala de profesores:

- Ya tenía ganas de que llegara la hora del cafelito!- exclamó Itachi mientras se acercaba a la estantería de las pastillas de café- Creo que hoy me decantaré por el Vivalto- lo cogió y lo introdujo en la cafetera Nesspreso.

Gui leía el periódico, Iruka aprovechaba para corregir unos exámenes mientras saboreaba su zumo de naranja, Kakashi devoraba páginas y páginas de su guarra novela y Deidara se encontraba haciendo una figurita de arcilla.

Itachi se sentó al lado del rubio y sacó un bocadillo de paté de cerdo. Al verlo, Deidara se relamió los labios.

- Quieres un trozo Dei-kun?- preguntó el moreno de la coleta baja.

- No, gracias Ita-kun, estoy a régimen!

- Que? A que viene esa tontería? Si tú no lo necesitas!

- Es que esta mañana he estado hablando con Sasori y me ha empezado a decir que los mexicanos tienen unos cuerpos increíbles y que se le está haciendo difícil resistirse a la tentación.

- Que cabronazo!- partió un trozo de bocadillo- Pues tu no le hagas caso! Come de mi almuerzo!

- En serio no tengo hambre!

- Deidara! No me obligues a metértelo en la boca!

Tras estas palabras Kakashi sonrió, ya que le hizo recordar cosas pervertidas.

- Itachi no seas pesado! Solo quiero bajar dos quilitos y ya está!

- Ni dos ni uno! Deidara tu estás en tu peso y no te sobra ni te falta nada! Así que come y calla!

El rubio cedió, pues no tenía ganas de discutir con su mejor amigo. Cogió el trozo de bocadillo y se lo llevó a la boca, masticaba muy despacio.

- Así me gusta! No hagas caso a Sasori!

Gui se levantó de un bote y comenzó a cascar:

- Oye compañeros! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vamos de juerga. Porque no quedamos todos el sábado y nos tomamos unas birras en algún local de copas?

- Me parece bien!- exclamó Kakashi.

- Desde luego que lo único que hace que te olvides un poco de tus novelas son las fiestas.- dijo Iruka- Yo no se si podré ir porque estoy de curro hasta las trancas!

- Vamos Iruka! Por una noche no va a pasar nada. Desde cuando hace que no sales a tomar algo?

- Pues casi he perdido la cuenta Kakashi, pero últimamente estoy muy ajetreado entre corregir exámenes y cuidar a mi mamá que ya tiene una edad.

- Vamos! Lo que necesitas es desconectar un poco! Nos apuntamos Gui!- exclamó el peligrís cogiendo de los hombros a un Iruka que resopló y terminó cediendo.

- Y vosotros juventud?- preguntó el cejones cogiendo una libretita para apuntar los que iban a ir.

- Yo no puedo porque ya e quedado con mi hermano- respondió Itachi

- Y tu rubio? (Gui)

- Te lo diré mañana porque creo que me toca currar en la Art Academy. Creéis que debo cortarme el pelo?

- No!- chillaron todos los allí presentes al unísono.

- Porque dices eso?- éste fue el profesor de matemáticas.- Si tienes un pelo muy bonito. Yo mataría por tenerlo así de sedoso y brillante, pero por desgracia he heredado el pelo de mis abuelos. Seco como los estropajos.

Kakashi se lo tocó para ver si lo que decía era cierto y asintió cuando lo supo con certeza:

- Seco como el chocho de una vieja!

Todos los profesores se rieron, menos Itachi que le preocupaba el comentario que hizo su rubio acerca del pelo, pues para él su pelo era una de las cosas mas importantes de su físico y se lo cuidaba mucho, pues llevaba invertido una gran suma de dinero y tiempo.

- Porque has dicho eso del pelo Dei-kun?

- Es que creo que ya no me gusta..

- Hoy estás diciendo unas tonterías tremendas! Que neura tienes ahora?

- Sasori me ha dicho que los mexicanos lucen muy hermosos con el pelo corto.

- Estoy muy harto de que Sasori te meta tonterías en la cabeza!- chilló un Itachi enfurecido.

- Profesores Uchiha Itachi y Hatake Kakashi- nombró Jiraya desde la puerta.

- Que coño quieres?- se volteó el Uchiha y contempló que era Jiraya.- " Mierda! Lo que me faltaba gritarle al director"- suavizó la voz- Díganos Jiraya-sama.

- Es que no se como consiento que aún estés impartiendo aquí! Con los disgustos que me das! Y ahora encima me gritas! Pero de que vas?

Itachi agachó la cabeza:

- Gomen Nasai. No sabía que era usted.

- Tienes suerte de que eres el único profesor que tenemos de filosofía, sino ya hace mucho tiempo que te hubiera echado de aquí.

- No volveré a decepcionarlo.- le hizo una reverencia.

Entonces la cara seria de Jiraya cambió a una alegre y pícara.

- Por cierto no e podido evitar escuchar de que estáis tramando una fiesta para este fin de semana. Yo me apunto!- vitoreó el viejo alzando los brazos.

- Estupendo Jiraya-sama! Una fiesta no sería lo mismo sin usted!- exclamó el profesor de gimnasia.

- Tiene razón!- se sumó Kakashi que le dio una patadita en la espinilla a Iruka que se levantó enérgicamente y chilló:

- Claro! Sin usted no es lo mismo!

- " Ya entiendo yo porque los otros profesores están tan bien mirados, porque estos les hacen la pelota a Jiraya"- pensó Itachi tomándose el último sorbo de su café y cerciorándose de que Deidara estaba comiendo.

- Bueno a lo que iba, Itachi y Kakashi necesito que se dirijan a dirección.

- Y eso?- interrogó el peligrís.

- El padre de un alumno ha venido a hablar con ustedes, ya que son el tutor y el co-tutor de su hijo. El alumno en cuestión ya se encuentra camino hacia dirección.

Salieron de aquella sala y pusieron rumbo hacia el lugar mencionado.

- Bien y de que padre se trata? ( Kakashi)

- Digamos que se trata del que paga todos los gastos del colegio. Del empresario Uchiha Fugaku.

Itachi se paró en seco, pues el miedo lo paralizaba. La idea de reencontrase con su padre le estaba produciendo ansiedad y nervios, pues podría perder su trabajo e incluso ir a la cárcel por haber violado la orden de alejamiento contra Sasuke que Fugaku le impuso.

- Que pasa Itachi? ( Jiraya)

- P-pues que... está seguro de que hace falta de que esté allí presente?

- Claro eres el co-tutor de su hijo Sasuke. Además me has dicho que no volverías a decepcionarme. Si logras apaciguar y complacer a Fugaku te borraré de mi lista negra.

Llegaron a la puerta de dirección y allí se encontraba un Sasuke nervioso y respirando agitadamente.

- Disculpe Jiraya-sama, Sasuke y yo entraremos enseguida.

- Está bien Itachi, pero no se demoren mucho que a Fugaku no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

Kakashi y Jiraya entraron a la sala.

Los hermanos Uchiha se miraron fijamente.

- Es papá... seguro que viene a echarme la bronca por haberme ausentado de casa...- dijo el menor nervioso.

- Al menos te echará solo la bronca, porque a mi me matará en cuanto me vea. Se supone que no puedo acercarme a ti y en cuanto sepa de que ejerzo aquí de profesor, estoy seguro de que me echaran definitivamente del centro.

- Que podemos hacer nii?

- Afrontaremos nuestro futuro con la cabeza bien alta. Preparado?

Itachi agarró el pomo de la puerta. Cogió aire y abrió ...

...

Los sentimientos de culpabilidad por haberse comido aquel trozo de bocadillo estaban matando a Deidara. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, faltaban cinco minutos para retornar a las clases, así que se levantó de su asiento muy despacio y con la mirada perdida salió de aquella sala de profesores, la cual se volvió un poco escandalosa, ya que las personas allí presentes discutían sobre la fiesta que se estaba organizando. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, por su mente, cruzaban imágenes del físico de sus compañeros. Entró en el lavabo de profesores y se miró al espejo. Sus hermosas pupilas azules se desviaron hacia su vientre, el cual formaba una curva bastante acentuada. Hizo una mueca de asco y se arrodilló en frente de un inodoro.

- Mi prioridad ahora es estar perfecto para Sasori.

Sacó un bolígrafo que casualmente tenía en el bolsillo y se lo introdujo en lo mas profundo de la garganta. Esto hizo que le entrara una arcada, pero no sintió como la comida le empezaba a subir, así que lo hizo otra vez pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que el anterior, pero lejos de desfallecer, siguió intentándolo hasta que su estómago devolvió hasta el último bocado de comida que había probado.

Cuando acabó de vomitar, tiró de la cadena y salió del baño. En seguida sonó el timbre que mandaba retornar al alumnado a la clase. Esta vez Deidara se sentía feliz, ya que notaba su estómago vacío. Volvió a la sala de profesores, cogió sus libros de inglés y mientras tomaba rumbo a la siguiente clase se estimulaba su vientre, el cual, en realidad estaba plano...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capi 6. Mi inspiración se resistía pero al final ha salio algo, aunque lo veo un poco flojillo…

Shinigami: Wenu muxas asias por comentar lo que te gustaba y que sepas que tengo en cuenta tu idea! ;)

Shamari-ttebayo: Gracias también a, que para mi es todo un honor que esperes con tantas ganas la continuación ;)!

Que malo se me está volviendo Gaara! Al final le pega una bofetada a Naruto y le hace una felación sin su permiso! Debería castigarlo?

Y qué pasará con Naruto? Aceptará la proposición de Fugaku?

Y nuestro Itachi? Qué pasará con él cuando entre en dirección? Y cuando se entere que su Deidara está empezando a vomitar?

Nos vemos en la conti! Besitosssssssssss!


	8. Buscando trabajo El reencuentro

Holaaaa aki os traigo el cap 7, espero k os guste!

* * *

**Cap 7: Buscando trabajo/ El reencuentro**

Itachi agarró el pomo de la puerta. Cogió aire y la abrió dejando un pequeño espacio donde se podía contemplar perfectamente a Fugaku. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si quisiera evadir aquella cruda realidad, pero el miedo lo dominó y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- Hermano que te ocurre?- preguntó Sasuke.

- No puedo... Sé que en cuanto cruce esta puerta mi vida se arruinará y no puedo permitir tirar al garete todo lo que me he ganado con mi esfuerzo.

El menor cogió de la mano al mayor:

- Y si mandamos todo a tomar por culo y escapamos de aquí?

- Eso no sería propio de los Uchiha. Los Uchiha somos famosos por afrontar nuestros problemas, además sería una tontería escapar, sabes que papá nos terminaría encontrando tarde o temprano.

- Y si creamos una ilusión con el sharingan?

- Negativo. Papá se daría cuenta.

- Bueno pero para cuando se diese cuenta, tú ya no estarías. Es decir, sería su palabra contra la nuestra.

- Que va. Juega con la ventaja de que Kakashi también domina el sharingan, entonces trataría de darle la razón.

- Entonces no se me ocurren mas ideas!- exclamó Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior.

De repente pasó por ahí un alumno que poseía unas gafas de sol bastante grandes que recubrían casi todo el rostro, tipo " La Mosca". A Itachi se le encendió la bombilla y se detuvo frente a él:

- Te doy 10 yenes si me dejas un rato tus gafas.

- 10 yenes? Si claro... Estas gafas son de las mejores que existen en el mercado y valen un pastón...Al menos tendrías que darme 30 yenes!

- Mientes! Esas gafas las venden en los chinos de al lado de mi casa!

El alumno paró de exigir, ya que el profesor de filosofía lo había pillado, así que aceptó el dinero inicial y le entregó aquellas gafas. Itachi se las puso y se soltó el pelo.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para contener una sonora carcajada, ya que su hermano lucía tremendamente ridículo.

- Se me reconoce?- preguntó mientras se las ajustaba a su rostro y peinaba el pelo con sus dedos.

- No, pero pareces el friki del pueblo!- dijo Sasuke y comenzó a descojonarse.

- Ya, parezco un jonki con estas pintas, pero es lo que hay...

Itachi inspiró, agarró nuevamente el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, pero esta vez del todo.

- Hombre pensábamos que no entraríais nunca! Al señor Uchiha no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.- dijo Jiraya extrañándose del nuevo look que poseía Itachi, pero de todos modos pasó.

Kakashi solo se limitó a carraspearse la garganta para evitar que se le escuchara la risa.

Fugaku se levantó y abrazó a Sasuke. Éste hizo una mueca de molestia, ya que sabía que ese abrazo era falso, pues ya sabía lo que le esperaría cuando cruzase las puertas de aquella enorme mansión...

El mezquino empresario se había puesto la " careta" de buen padre, comenzó a hablar:

- Sasuke hijo, estaba muy preocupado. No sabía donde estabas y como no me cogías el teléfono, pensé que te había pasado algo...

- Es que... estaba...

El menor estaba tan nervioso que no lograba inventarse excusa alguna. Tragó saliva.

- Estaba estudiando para un examen muy complicado- interrumpió Itachi.

- O sea que con usted ha estado mi hijo...- dijo el empresario examinándolo de arriba abajo.

El corazón de Itachi comenzó a latir apresuradamente, ya que los ojos negros del mas mayor se clavaron en los suyos, aunque las gafas sirvieran de barrera, sintió como le penetraba aquella fría mirada. Una sensación de incomodidad y nostalgia invadió todo su cuerpo, pues el hombre que le robó la felicidad de su adolescencia no perdía detalle de cualquier movimiento que el joven hacía, así que giró levemente la cabeza para apartar su vista de la suya.

- Y como que le has hecho un examen únicamente a él?- preguntó Jiraya señalando a Sasuke.

El profesor de historia se zarandeó aquellas gafas oscuras y explicó:

- Verá señor Uchiha. He analizado a su hijo muy a fondo y he llegado a una conclusión; su hijo tiene un coeficiente intelectual muy alto, es decir que es...- hizo una pausa para pensar lo que iba a decir a continuación- es superdotado.

- Superdotado?- gritaron al unísono Jiraya y Kakashi.

- Así es señores. Le hice un examen psicológico y ha aprobado con muy buena nota, por eso se a tenido que ausentar casi dos días de su casa.

Tener a un superdotado quiere decir que el estado pagará una suma muy importante de dinero a este instituto para los gastos de ese niño a parte de premiarnos con una prima bastante honorable a nosotros los profesores! Por no mencionar el gran prestigio que esto supone a estas instalaciones!- vitoreó el director.

- Ya me he encargado de que el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke sea reconocido a nivel mundial. Esto le traerá fama y mucho dinero.- mintió el portador de las exageradas gafas de sol.

- " Dios! Itachi te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo..."- pensó Sasuke mientras miraba preocupado a su hermano.

- Me siento halagado de que alguien como usted haya reconocido la superioridad de mi hijo.- dijo el empresario mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su hijo en señal de admiración.

Itachi se quedó mirando aquella acción. Un sentimiento agridulce empezó a manarle desde su interior, pues hace ocho años, él también recibió aquel gesto, el cual pensaba que su padre al final lo había aceptado, pero en realidad no fue así...

**Flash Back:**

...

- Por que motivo planea mi padre celebrar esta noche una fiesta? Y encima, según Fushika- sama yo soy la persona mas importante que debe asistir...No entiendo...- se repetía una y otra vez un Itachi bastante intrigado mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho de su padre.

Se le hacía extraño encontrarse en el ala oeste de aquella gran mansión, pues estaba acostumbrado a estar la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación estudiando, ya que se acercaba la selectividad y debía estar preparado para pasar el examen final, el cual le acercaría mas a su deseada carrera de profesor de historia y filosofía.

Pensando y pensando llegó a la puerta del despacho de su padre. Se planchó su uniforme lo mejor que pudo( ya que acababa de llegar del instituto) y picó a la puerta.

- Si? Quien es?- se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

El chaval dudó unos instantes si decirle " papá" o llamarle por su nombre. Desde que confesó su homosexualidad delante de todo el clan Uchiha, Fugaku había dejado casi de hablarle, ya que según él, había deshonrado a toda la familia. Por ello le parecía extraño que de un día para otro, su padre decidiera hablarle.

- Soy yo Itachi!

Tardaron en contestar.

- Pasa hijo!

Estas últimas palabras hicieron sonreír al niño que penetró en aquella gran sala, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba una palabra " cariñosa" salir de la boca de su padre hacia él. Le hizo una reverencia y su progenitor le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

Itachi evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos, ya que si lo hacía un gran sentimiento de tristeza se apoderaría de él, estaba acostumbrado a no verlo demasiado, ya que al ser un hombre de negocios, pasaba casi la mayor parte en su despacho, en las obras con sus empleados, de viaje o de fiesta con sus clientes...

A parte de estar rayado por no ser aceptado, también le pesaba el sabor amargo que tenía el matrimonio de sus padres, pues sabía a la perfección que Fugaku no amaba a su mujer, pues siempre le estaba regalando viajes y pagando excursiones para quitársela del medio. En una ocasión pudo escuchar a su padre hablar con un abogado, ya que quería divorciarse de su mujer, pues solo se había casado con ella para tener herederos, pero tuvo que abstenerse de ello, ya que tenía todo el as de perder en la custodia de sus hijos.

- Te preguntarás porque te he hecho llamar después de mucho tiempo sin hablarte...- rompió el silencio el mas mayor.

El menor asintió con la cabeza.

El otro decidió ir al grano:

- Todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que estaba absolutamente...- hizo una pausa, ya que el diccionario made Uchiha no permitía la palabra que iba a decir a continuación-... equivocado.

Se hizo otro silencio incómodo, el cual Itachi interrumpió con un hilito de voz:

- No entiendo...

- Lo que quiero decir es que me equivoqué negándote como hijo. Acepto que estudies la carrera que tu quieras.

Los ojos del otro se abrieron como platos. Pues no se esperaba lo que acababa de oír. Sonrió.

- En serio papá?

En aquel instante no dudó en decirle " papá", pues reconocía que echaba de menos llamarlo de ese modo, Itachi realmente lo amaba mucho y llevaba un largo tiempo sintiéndose vacío por dentro, lo cual parecía llenarse por momentos.

- Claro hijo. Los Uchiha nunca mentim...

No pudo acabar lo que iba a decir, ya que los brazos de su hijo se aferraron a él fundiéndose en un cariñoso abrazo. El pequeño cerró los ojos e hizo mas presión con su cuerpo para aprofundizar aquel gesto "amoroso", pues llevaba aún mas tiempo sin abrazar a su padre ( eso lo estaba matando, ya que él era muy cariñoso). Exactamente desde que le comunicó que no quería heredar la empresa, es decir tres años aproximadamente. Sin mencionar de que el empresario carecía de gestos cariñosos hacia su familia, excepto con Sasuke, ya que éste sería el heredero de la empresa.

Fugaku al verse apresado por su primogénito hizo una mueca de asco. Estaba a punto de apartarlo, pero recordó la mera cantidad de dinero que estaba en juego, así que aguantó hasta que el otro se liberó de él, entonces volvió a ponerse la "careta" del buen padre.

- También acepto tu homosexualidad..- le costaba mucho articular palabra.- ... he aprendido que no hay que juzgar a la gente por su condición sexual, si no por lo que es.

Un par de lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por las mejillas del menor, que sentía como se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Por fin su padre lo había aceptado.

- Arigatou otou-san. Hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida.

- Y el mío también " cuando Fushika me entregue el cheque". Por cierto hijo, esta noche he decidido montar una fiesta para celebrar que volvemos a ser una familia feliz. Y por esa razón tú eres la persona mas importante que debe asistir.

- Aunque tenga mucho que estudiar, asistiré a la fiesta encantado.

- Estupendo. La fiesta es de disfraces.

- Vaya...- miró el reloj- Ya no me da tiempo de comprarme ninguno.

- No te preocupes hijo. Ponte algún vestido de tu madre y ves de chica.

- De chica? Que lastima yo que quería ir de Harry Potter.

- Ya verás como estarás guapísimo vestido de chica.- insistió

- Está bien, está bien. Como desees.

La fiesta empezará a las ocho y media de la tarde.

- Ostia! Entonces debo darme prisa! Nos vemos en la fiesta, pues!- se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

Se giró.

- Por cierto papá. Te quiero mucho.

- ... " Fugaku piensa en el dinero"...- la palabra que iba a decir a continuación era una de las que mas le costaba decir al empresario.- ... Sí.. yo.. también... te q-quiero.

Itachi le regaló una última sonrisa, le hizo una reverencia de despedida y se marchó.

Corría por los pasillos excitado, sintiéndose como un pájaro liberado de su jaula. La felicidad era tan extrema que inconscientemente sus ojos desprendían gotas de agua.

Últimamente se sentía muy agobiado por los estudios, ya que debía devorar cientos y cientos de páginas con la historia de Cristóbal Colón, por no hablar de la aburrida vida de los reyes católicos.

También debía estudiarse parte del origen de algún gran filósofo e intentar comprender que se entendía por felicidad completa. ( cosa que sabía que estaba a años luz de ella)

Ahora se sentía poderoso. Si no hubiera sido por la fiesta, habría acabado las setenta páginas de la historia del principio de Arquímedes y quizás se hubiera puesto a repasar los deberes de la época modernista; pues sentía como si el cerebro se le hubiera vaciado de pensamientos nocivos y se le hubiera rellenado de una gran felicidad ilimitada que le permitía capturar hasta el último punto y final de aquellos tochos de libros.

Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared porque el cuerpo le producía pequeñas descargas eléctricas, las cuales le hacían sentir una sensación de bienestar increíble. Era felicidad.

Por fin se sentía en paz consigo mismo; ya que numerosas veces se maldecía a si mismo por tener la condición sexual que tenía.

Llegó a su habitación y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano pequeño jugando con su "play station 3". El menor al escuchar abrirse la puerta dejó el mando del juego y se escondió detrás del escritorio, pues sabía de antemano que su hermano mayor lo regañaría por haber entrado otra vez en su cuarto sin pedirle permiso. Pero esta vez Itachi se limitó a sonreír.

- Nii-san! Como que no te enfadas conmigo?- preguntó el pequeño Sasuke mientras salía de su escondrijo.

- A partir de hoy no pienso enfadarme por pequeñas cosas insignificantes!- exclamó Itachi mientras se despojaba de su uniforme.- Pero eso no quita de que me siga cabreando siempre que sigas metiéndote en mi cuarto, eh enano!

- Que no me llames enano!- replicó Sasuke- Es que aquí hay mejores juegos que en mi cuarto.- cogió el juego Assasins Cread y besó la carátula.

- A ver, que esperabas? Es normal que papá y mamá te compren juegos para tu edad.- el mayor le sacó la lengua divertido.

- Ya tengo siete años. Soy mayor para jugar a mis juegos que son solo de aprendizaje y de cuidar a animales. Estoy harto! Yo quiero matar a monstruos y a zombis!

- Anda! Deberías dejar de jugar a esos juegos que te pudrirán el cerebro!

- Ya, no hace falta que me lo digas...los de aprendizaje!- apretó el puño derecho.

- Que coño! Digo los de matar!- rió Itachi.- Sabías que esta noche hay una fiesta?

- Sí y de disfraces!

- De que vas a ir disfrazado?

- Estoy dudando entre ir de Son Goku o del pirata Jack Sparrow.

- Yo me decantaría mas por el de segundo!

- Pues entonces decidido! Iré del temible Jack Sparrow de la saga Piratas del Caribe!- vitoreó Sasuke mientras saltaba en la cama de su hermano.

Itachi se acercó a mirar el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared y marcaba las seis y media de la tarde.

- Enano quieres bañarte conmigo?

- Que no me llames Enano! Soy Sasuke Uchiha el niño mas grande de todos los tiempos!- hizo una pose increíble posando sus manos en sus caderas y girando la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba.

A Itachi le apareció una enorme gotita en la cabeza, resopló y dijo:

- Anda hermanito deja de ver series manga! ( N/A: Pues tú eres un personaje manga guapo! ¬.¬u)

- La mejor bola de dragón sin duda!- chilló el menor y se despojó de su pijama.

El mayor de los Uchiha sacudió la cabeza como diciendo: "No tiene remedio" y pusieron rumbo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando llegaron se terminaron de desnudar por completo e Itachi preparó el baño: agua hasta arriba y aromatizada con sales de baño.

Se percató de que el menor le miraba mucho la entrepierna. (N/A: Quien fuera agua para tocar esos cuerpos Uchihas! ^/^ Estoy comenzando a pervertirme...)

- Que me miras tanto nii?- preguntó el mayor metiéndose en la bañera.

- Yo no tengo pelos ahí- contestó el otro señalándose el pene.

- Jajajaja!Claro! Porque eres un enano aún!

- Que no soy un enano!- saltó enérgicamente hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, pues aquel cuarto de baño parecía mas bien un recinto de aguas termales.

Itachi cogió el champú del pelo "Garnier Extra suave de Albaricoque" y comenzó a lavarle la cabeza a su hermano. Éste último estaba entretenido jugando con un patito de goma, el cual era el responsable de hundir al " Holandés errante" de la segunda entrega de Piratas del Caribe, ( Sasuke era uno de los mayores fans de esta saga). Cuando el mayor terminó, repitió la acción pero para sí mismo, con la única diferencia que cambio el champú por " Suave y sedoso del Llongueras", cuando finalizó, se masajeó su cabellera con una mascarilla súper hidratante, la cual se la dejó actuar con una toalla en la cabeza.

A continuación cogió una esponja y lavó todo el cuerpo de su hermano, el cual se reía cada vez que se la pasaba por los sobacos y la planta de los pies, ya que aquellas partes le producían cosquillas.

- Bueno hermanito y que tal ha ido hoy el cole?

- Pues como todos los días. Hoy hemos empezado a sumar y a restar con tres cifras.

- Cuando volvéis a marchar?

- Pues de aquí una semana.

- Pero si hace tres meses que volvisteis a Konoha. Y cual es el nuevo destino?

- Nueva York.

- Tan lejos?

- Si, papá se enteró de que allí se está construyendo mucho y quiere que Construcciones Uchiha se haga conocida y así poder enriquecer la empresa.

- Y cuanto tiempo prevé estar allí?

- Unos siete años mas o menos.

- Siete años? Eso es mucho tiempo!

- Esta vez vendrás?

Itachi bajó la mirada y dijo:

- No puedo. Esta vez imposible. Ya mismo empezará la selectividad y si apruebo los exámenes y entro en la universidad, no tendré tiempo ni de respirar. Quiero estudiar dos carreras y las mías son de las mas largas...pero te prometo que cuando me den vacaciones viajaré para ir a verte- le guiñó el ojo.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme de Konoha, ya que últimamente me estoy fijando en un rubito y no se porque me están entrando ganas de hacerle la vida imposible. ( N/A: Ya se sabe de que rubito habla no?)

- Pues eso no está bien Sasuke!- regañó el mayor mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo.- Debes llevarte bien con tus compañeros!

- Para que? Si de aquí dos semanas me vuelvo a marchar, no me da tiempo de hacer amigos.

- Bueno en Nueva York lo tendrás. Me da por culo separarme de ti pero es lo que hay.

Al pequeño se le tiñó la cara de tristeza, pero Itachi intentó animarlo:

- No te preocupes enano! Cuando nos volvamos a ver tú ya serás un chico mayor y yo seguramente ya estaré licenciado

- Es cierto! Y ya no podrás llamarme nunca mas enano!

- Eso ya lo veremos!- le hizo una ahogadilla.

Pasó media hora entre juegos e insultos de broma que se dedicaban aquellos hermanos. Luego una sirvienta se llevó al pequeño Sasuke para comenzar a arreglarlo, pues el maquillaje del capitán Sparrow costaba mucho trabajo. En cambio el mayor se recostó un poco en la gran bañera y repasó mentalmente la vida de algunos personajes famosos, pero la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, mas el agua caliente terminaron tranquilizándolo y cerró los ojos con el fin de desconectar un poco de Marco Polo, Ghandi, Maria Teresa de Calcuta... y otros tantos personajes históricos...

- Señorito Itachi!- gritaba una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta- Señorito Itachi!

"El rey de Roma" abrió los ojos y movió su cuello con el fin de colocarse los músculos en su sitio, se había quedado dormido, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba tan bien ( todas las noches se acostaba pensando en si su padre lo aceptaría o lo volvería a hablar, de cómo se las arreglaría para poder conseguir que sus padres hicieran mas vida juntos y de cómo seguir ocultando los problemas de casa a su hermano menor...sin mencionar las pesadillas y la ansiedad que hacían que se desvelara por las noches con el corazón a mil por hora).

- Señorito Itachi que son las ocho!- gritaba una de las sirvientas desde fuera.

- Las ocho...- repitió sin cerciorarse de lo tarde que era.

Salió de la bañera, se colocó una toalla en la cintura y se quitó la otra que apresaba su media melena. Se dispuso a desenredársela, aunque tenía un aspecto sano, la única pega que tenía era de que costaba mucho quitarle los nudos que se formaban en el lavado.

La sirvienta seguía gritando:

- Señorito Itachi! La fiesta! Falta media hora para que empiece!

- La fiesta...- volvió a repetirse tranquilamente, cayó- Mierda! La fiesta! Me había olvidado completamente!

- Le voy preparando algo?

- Si! vaya a la habitación de mis padres y busque ropa de mi madre! Luego llévela a mi habitación! Rápido!

- Si señorito Itachi.- se marchó a realizar su tarea encomendada.

El moreno se dio prisa desenredando su cabellera, luego se echó un líquido que le añadió un brillo espectacular y por último se lo secó con el secador de manera que le quedara cuerpo. Se miró al espejo y se sintió raro, ya que estaba acostumbrado a llevar el pelo recogido en una coleta baja. Dudó unos instantes por hacerse un recogido pero como el tiempo jugaba en su contra, se lo dejó suelto. A pesar de que no sabía de que color sería el vestido, optó por hacerse una raya en los ojos y se untó el rimel " pestañas postizas" de Max Factor por las pestañas que le quedaron largas al instante, eso hizo que los bellísimos ojos de Itachi se vieran aún mas grandes. Escogió un colorete rosa palo para darle un toque de rubor a sus mejillas y para finalizar se pintó los labios con un gloss transparente.

Se miró e hizo una mueca de satisfacción al ver que el maquillaje le había quedado bastante bien, pues eso se debía a que cuando era mas pequeño se pasaba horas eternas mirando a su madre como se maquillaba, ( quizás en otra vida hubiera estudiado para ser maquillador profesional... quien sabe...)

Se dirigió corriendo a su habitación y en la cama, yacía el uniforme escolar de su madre cuando era joven y una nota de la sirvienta que decía: "Lo siento señorito Itachi pero todos los vestidos se los ha llevado su madre al Triangulo de las bermudas ( viaje que le regaló el padre para quitársela del medio) y lo único que he encontrado de su talla es el uniforme escolar. Disculpe, pero he de bajar a preparar la cena de esta noche. Páselo bien en la fiesta"

Miró su reloj y marcaban las ocho y veinte.

Se puso el uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca con un lazo rojo en el cuello y el escudo de la escuela en el pecho derecho, la falda era plisada y del mismo color que el lazo y por último, para complementar sus piernas, unos calcetines blancos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Se apresuró a reunirse con sus mas allegados en el despacho de su padre.

Cuando Sasuke lo vio entrar en aquella sala habló:

- Dios! Pensaba que tenía un hermano, no una hermana!

- De verdad parezco una chica?- se volteó para que lo vieran bien.

- Sí. Estas muy hermosa o hermoso, no se que decir jejeje- rió Fugaku

- Y yo como estoy? Y yo como estoy?- preguntó el mas pequeño dando pequeños saltitos.

- Eres el autentico Jack Sparrow! No te falta ningún detalle!- exclamó Itachi mientras le tocaba las rastas postizas- y el maquillaje está muy logrado!

- A ver! Se tiraron casi dos horas!

- Señoritos. Señor. Ya están todos los invitados en la sala de fiestas- comunicó el mayordomo.

- Gracias Yuta. Ahora vamos.- éste fue Fugaku que tan solo vestía con un oscuro kimono masculino.

Padre e hijos se pusieron rumbo hacia aquella sala. Fugaku llevaba a Sasuke en brazos y éstos no paraban de hablar y reír. Itachi les seguía desde atrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, su deseo se estaba cumpliendo. Volver a ser una familia feliz.

Se colocaron al lado de la puerta; Fugaku se planchó su kimono y dijo:

- Bien hijos, en esta fiesta hay clientes y amigos muy importantes, honrad en todo momento al clan Uchiha.

Los dos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza.

El patriarca de la familia siguió hablando:

- Sasuke. Saluda a todos los invitados, trata de jugar pacíficamente con los otros niños y no hagas travesuras que te conozco! Y tu Itachi... No te separes ni un momento de Fushika-san y complácelo en todo.- le guiñó el ojo.

Su hijo mayor sonrió ante aquella acción, que éste interpretó como confianza, cariño y total aceptación.

Aunque no entendiera porque debía estar todo el rato pegado a aquel señor feudal, él tan solo quería honrar a su padre y no decepcionarlo.

De repente se abrió la gran puerta.

- Con todos ustedes. El patriarca del clan Uchiha y sus hijos.- comunicó el mayordomo a todos los presentes.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir.

- Itachi. Hay mucho dinero en juego. No me falles y honra a Fushika.- susurró Fugaku a su hijo mientras entraban en aquella enorme sala donde numerosos " personajes interesantes" se encontraban allí reunidos...

**Fin del Flash back**

- Disculpe? Me oye?- alzó la voz Fugaku- Cuál es su nombre?

Itachi despertó de su recuerdo y volvió a aterrizar en la cruda realidad que estaba viviendo:

- P-Perdone señor Fugaku. Me distraje por unos instantes.

Jiraya le dedicó una mirada congelada, pues no iba a permitir que lo echara todo a perder e interrumpió:

- Se llama Itachi.

- Itachi...- repitió el empresario asimilando aquel nombre que acababa de escuchar.- " No puede ser..."

Volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo pero esta vez fijándose en la parte izquierda del cuello.

- " Mierda! No he caído en la marca de nacimiento!"- pensaba el profesor de filosofía mientras se colocaba disimuladamente un mechón de cabello con el fin de poder taparla.

Fugaku frunció el ceño ante aquella acción que le impidió observar lo que quería.

- Últimamente el nombre de Itachi está muy de moda...- dejó caer Sasuke como el que no quería la cosa.- Conozco a muchos que se llaman Itachi...- mintió.

- Le ocurre algo Uchiha-sama?- preguntó Kakashi mientras sacaba su libreta de notas- Si le parece bien vamos a hablar sobre las calificaciones de su hijo. Señor Uchiha?- insistió al ver que éste se quedó mirando fijamente a Itachi.

- Ah! Si! si claro. Perdone.- desvió la mirada hacia el peligrís.

Éste comenzó a enumerar las asignaturas:

- Bien, comencemos por matemáticas. Se hizo un control el primer día de clases para saber lo que habían aprendido los alumnos de los cursos anteriores y su hijo sacó un diez.

El receptor sonrió levemente.

- En Inglés también se hizo una pre-evaluación y sacó otro diez. En el test de cooper de gimnasia solo tardó unas décimas de segundo en llegar a la meta. En literatura...

- En literatura simplemente es el mejor!- interrumpió Jiraya- Se sabe casi todos los caracteres de la escritura japonesa, además de situarme las palabras en Agudas, llanas y esdrújulas correctamente.

- Gracias Jiraya-san, pero continúo yo si no le molesta.- ( Kakashi)- En historia entregó un trabajo que estuvo muy por encima que el de sus compañeros.

- Así es- añadió Itachi.

- En religión se sabe todas las fechas de la vida de Jashin y en la mía, física y química jamás ha fallado en hacer algún experimento, sin mencionar que me hace a la perfección los problemas matemáticos de las diferentes fuerzas. Resumiendo. Su hijo es un fenómeno para los estudios.

- Muy bien hijo.- felicitó Fugaku- Pensé que te estabas echando a perder, pero se nota que eres un Uchiha. Inteligente, superior, poderoso, ambicioso, masculino...- Aquí los hermanos se miraron y sonrieron disimuladamente como diciendo: " Si tú supieras que es/soy gay..."- No como otro que era una nenaza, un inútil y encima un maricón de mierda...

Itachi se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños, ya que se dio por aludido. Una inmensa irritación se apoderó de su cuerpo. Deseaba gritar a su padre que él también había logrado muchas cosas en la vida y que se encontraba delante suyo con dos carreras terminadas y con notas excelentes, pero aunque le enseñara los diplomas y le redactara su vida, seguro que pesaría mas su condición sexual y terminaría desvalorándolo.

- Bueno pues eso era todo. Había venido a comprobar donde había estado mi hijo y a ver sus calificaciones. Como está todo en orden...- el empresario miró su reloj de bolsillo- es hora de retirarnos.

- Un momento señor Uchiha!- exclamó Jiraya que cambio su rostro serio a uno picarón- Este sábado nos iremos de fiesta. Quiere venir?

- Claro. Porque no?- se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir del recinto, se giró- Por cierto, me gustaría que usted también viniera.- señaló a Itachi- Me ha caído bien y deseo conocerlo mas a fondo.

- Pero es que...- Itachi intentaba buscar alguna excusa, ya que no quería volver a encontrarse con su padre, pues los cuarenta y cinco minutos que había durado la charla entre los allí presente le había parecido al menos un millar de años, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan mal, excluyendo aquellos momentos en los que escuchaba o veía algo cariñoso entre su rubito y el cabrón de Sasori.

El director le pegó un golpe seco disimuladamente en la espinilla para que se callara.

- Pues claro que vendrá con nosotros. Itachi también desea conocerlo mas a fondo.- soltó el mas viejo de todos cogiéndolo por los hombros.

- Estupendo señores. Pues cuando sepan mas detalles del sábado ya me harán una llamada. Vamos Sasuke.

- Papá no puedo irme aún, todavía falta una clase para acabar el día...- excusó Sasuke, ya que lo único que quería era marcharse corriendo a ver como estaba su Naruto.

- No te preocupes. Yo soy el patriarca del clan Uchiha y como tal, apruebo de que puedas marcharte conmigo a casa, además mi mayordomo me ha llamado y me ha dicho que tenemos una visita importante y requiere tu presencia... Está de acuerdo Jiraya-sama?

- C-claro. Además como su siguiente clase es la de matemáticas y va sobrado, puede marcharse.

- Estupendo. Sayonara Kakashi-san, Jiraya-san...- les hizo una reverencia y seguidamente clavó su mirada con la del profesor de historia- A usted espero verlo el sábado sin falta.

El moreno no tenía ganas de hacerle una reverencia, pero sus modales y la presión psicológica que el viejo le transmitía, consiguieron que éste se la dedicase.

Los hermanos se miraron y se despidieron con la mirada.

Cuando salieron del instituto, Sasuke dedicó su última mirada hacia las ventanas de la enfermería esperando ver por casualidad a su rubio, pero éstas estaban muy arriba.

- Vamos hijo!- llamó su padre desde aquel gran Mercedes negro.

- Si otou-san- contestó mientras penetraba en el coche.

Cuando el automóvil se puso en marcha, una inmensa tristeza afloró en su cuerpo, pues no pudo despedirse de su aniñado rubito. Pero lejos de perder la batalla contra aquel sentimiento, suspiró y se hizo mas fuerte pensando que al día siguiente volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos azules. De momento, debía dar gracias al cielo de que su hermano lo salvara de una posible gran bronca con su padre, la cual estaba seguro que habría llegado la sangre al río..

...

**Apartamentos Akatsuki: Apartamento de Itachi- Siete de la tarde**

- Por que a mi? Y por que ahora después de tanto tiempo?- se preguntaba un Itachi bastante rayado por lo que había pasado horas anteriores en el instituto- Por que coño aparece ahora papá? Por que?...- se repetía mientras sacaba la ropa mojada de la lavadora y la echaba en un cesto de plástico.

A continuación se dirigió a su balcón, saludó a su loro Susano´o (N:A: Sí, le puso el nombre de su mejor jutsu), el cual le respondió:

- Hola Deidara! Deidara! Deidaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El moreno sonrió al ver que ya se había aprendido el nombre que le repetía al animal casi cada día durante media hora, pues para él, era el nombre mas hermoso que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Puso el cesto de la ropa en el suelo, cogió un par de pinzas y se lió a tender la ropa.

- Hijo de puuuuta! Hijo de puuuutaaaaaaaa!- chillaba el loro enérgicamente.

- Anda! Pero Susano´o de donde has sacado esa palabrota?- preguntó Itachi mientras cogía uno de sus bóxers rojos del piolín y los sacudía para intentar quitarle las arrugas.

Esa ropa interior tenía mucho valor para Itachi, pues fue un regalo de "bienvenida a la organización Akatsuki" que le regaló su rubio, pues éstos tenían la costumbre de hacer obsequios a los nuevos que entraban.

**Flash back:**

**Sala de eventos y reuniones Akatsuki:**

- Buenas tardes a todos.-saludó Pein, un chaval de pelo naranja y piercings casi por todo el rostro- Nos hemos reunido todos aquí para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro. Itachi Uchiha.

Los allí presentes aplaudieron y el moreno subió al estrado; sacó un papel y comenzó a leer el discurso que había preparado:

- Buenas tardes. Soy Itachi Uchiha, del clan Uchiha de Konoha, hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, tengo diecisiete años y a partir de hoy seré vuestro nuevo compañero. Espero que todos nos llevemos bien y nos ayudemos en todo ya que...

Ya es suficiente. Muchas gracias Itachi- interrumpió el líder de aquella organización.

El del sharingan lo miró extrañado y fastidiado, ya que le había cortado el sermón que tanto le había costado realizar, por no hablar de los Tranquimacínes que se había tomado para no estar nervioso.

- Tenemos la costumbre de regalar algún obsequio a quien entra nuevo a Akatsuki.- le dijo mientras le daba un piercing con dos bolas rojas.

- Muchas gracias Pein-sama.- le hizo una reverencia.- " Pero esto no me servirá para nada..."

El siguiente era un tipo bastante raro, pues tenía la piel azulada y bronquios en las mejillas; por no hablar del espadón que traía a cuestas:

- Hola. Me llamo Kisame- le entregó una pecera con un pez payaso- Se llama Nemo, espero que lo cuides bien.

A Itachi se le dibujó una enorme gotita en la cabeza:

- Sí. Lo cuidaré lo mejor que pueda. " Pero que clase de regalos hacen en esta organización..?

- Estoy harto de tener que hacer regalos a los que entran nuevos joder!- chilló el que le tocaba ahora.

Éste tenía el cabello grisáceo y ojos amatista.- Toma!- le dio un rosario con el símbolo Jashinista y se marchó.

- Por favor disculpa a Hidan, es un poco idiota.- dijo un tipo que tenía el cuerpo cosido.- Me llamo Kakuzu y soy el tesorero de esta organización.

El moreno le hizo una reverencia, el otro prosiguió:

- Te he hecho cliente del mejor banco que existe en Japón. Ese es mi regalo.

- Ah!.. em.. muchas gracias.

- Aquí tienes la libreta de saldo y la tarjeta de crédito.- se las entregó.- Ah! Por cierto. Espero que no seas de los que gastan mucho dinero porque sino te cortaré el rollo en seguida.

- S-si. No te preocupes. " Madre mía... pero donde acabo de meterme?"

Si el Uchiha creía que los demás eran bastante raros, el siguiente se llevaba la palma; pues salió de repente una planta muy extraña del suelo, haciendo sobresaltar al moreno, que cada vez estaba mas cerca de tirar la toalla e irse pitando de allí.

La planta abrió su Venus y surgieron un par de ojos amarillos brillantes. El otro se quedó mirando su rostro, el cual era blanco y nebro:

- Hola. Me llamo Zetsu.- dijo mientras le colocaba al lado una planta decorativa de preciosos pétalos de color celestes y turquesas.- Éste es mi regalo, es una Osiris Delisiris. Necesita que la riegues dos veces al día, cada mes hay que echarle un abono especial con algas marinas y si eres de los que canta, cántala cada vez que pases por su lado, dicen que los pétalos crecerán mas sanos así. Luego en los meses de lluvia hay que entrarla al piso, ya que una sola gota puede matarla. Cuando veas que hace bastante aire, ponla de perfil, así sus pétalos no se caerán y... creo que no me olvido de nada mas...ah si! dila que la quieres todos los días a la misma hora.

- Así lo haré.- mintió el morenito, pues ya se le había olvidado la mitad de las cosas que le dijo.- "Por fin una mujer"- pensó al ver a la siguiente.

- Hola, me llamo Konan.- dijo sonriendo la chica del pelo azul y ojos celestes.- Espero que no te hayan asustado mis compañeros.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, mi regalo es una sombrilla china de papel.

- Es preciosa, muchas gracias. " Por fin un regalo normal".

- Espero que te sientas cómodo entre nosotros. Que tengas una buena estancia- le hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

- Hola. Me llamo Sasori. Soy marionetista- le estrechó la mano

- Hola Sasori.- dijo el portador del sharingan en tono serio; pues había un algo en aquel pelirrojo de ojos café que no le agradaba, era como si le transmitiera energía negativa.

Éste le entregó un muñeco de madera en plan Pinocho.

- Lo siento no poder haber echo algo mejor, pero es que me enteré tarde de que venía un miembro nuevo.

- No hace falta que te hubieras molestado.

Los ojos de ambos pronto se clavaron entre sí. Parecía que una aura oscura los estaba envolviendo.

- Que me miras tanto?- se atrevió a preguntar el artista.

El otro no contestó, ya que estaba perdido en las pupilas del otro... Como queriendo descubrir que era lo que le perturbaba tanto de aquel chico de semblanza serena.

De los dedos de Sasori comenzaron a surgir como una especie de hilos azulados que penetraban en su gabardina dejando salir a una pequeña maioneta, la cual estaba cargada de kunais.

Los ojos del Uchiha se tornaron de un color rojo sangre, preparándose para utilizar el sharingan...

- Espero no haber llegado tarde!- interrumpió un rubio de cabello largo y ojos azules que entraba por la puerta sofocado. Se paró a coger aire.

Sasori escondió la marioneta:

- Hombre Deidara...

- Bua! Sasori no me digas que ya acabó la presentación...

- Sí, ahora le estaba entregando mi regalo.

- Que mala pata! Pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca- sonrió.

Esta acción hizo que una sensación de paz inundara a Itachi, el cual detuvo su sharingan.

- Bueno yo me marcho que he de entregar cinco marionetas en la tienda de juguetes.- dijo Sasori mientras se dirigía a la puerta, se giró y miró al guapo moreno- Te deseo suerte Itachi Uchiha.- mintió.

Se notaba que le deseaba todo lo contrario por el tono de voz que utilizó. Se marchó.

- Sasori es un poco solitario pero una vez que lo conoces es una gran persona- dijo aquel rubito- Perdona, soy un maleducado. Me llamo Deidara. Soy artista.

- Encantado Deidara. Yo soy Itachi Uchiha.- le hizo una reverencia.

- No sabía que regalarte así que opté por esto- le entregó una cajita en forma de prisma hecha de arcilla con múltiples detallitos cilíndricos.- Ábrela por favor.

- La caja es muy bonita. Esta arcilla se nota que es de muy buena calidad y además es muy suave al tacto, sin mencionar que no le falta ningún detalle. Es fantástica.

Deidara se puso colorado; pues nadie jamás le había apreciado tanto su arte como aquel nuevo miembro de Akatsuki.

- A-arigatou Uchiha

- De nada Deidara-san.

- Oh! No por favor! Dei-kun a partir de ahora- le guiñó el ojo.

- Esta bien, Dei-kun- dijo mientras abría la preciosa cajita, sacó lo de su interior.

- Como no sabía que regalarte y no tenía bastante arcilla, decidí comprarte un bóxer rojo para fin de año.

- Je! Del Piolin... Muchas gracias Dei-kun. Me gusta mucho!

- Se dice que si en la noche de fin de año te pones una prenda interior roja, el año siguiente tendrás buena suerte. Aunque aún no te conozca, te deseo buena suerte de corazón.- sonrió

Es cierto que aún no conocía a aquel rubito, pero éste le transmitió paz y serenidad. Además le pareció uno de los chicos mas guapos que había visto jamás. Ahora la sensación de malestar que tenía cada vez que conocía a sus nuevos " compañeros" se había esfumado por completo. Quería quedarse en aquella organización. Deseaba conocer por completo al ojiazul aquel.

**Fin del flash back**

- Hijo de puuuuta! Sasori hijo de puuuuta!- repetía el lorito.

- Ah...ya se, la sacaste de mi... Debes escucharme cada vez que me entran mis neuras y mando a tomar por culo al pelirrojo ese..

El animalito lo miró con carita de cordero degollado y se posó en el palo de la jaula mas cercano a su dueño y restregaba el pico en los barrotes consiguiendo hacer un leve sonidito, el cual el humano conocía tan bien.

- No Susanito! Esta vez no te voy a soltar que me tienes todos los muebles cagados! Por no hablar de las puertas que me las tienes roídas!

El loro comenzó a piar y a decir su nombre:

- Itaaachi! Itaaachi guaaaapo!

El otro suspiró y dijo:

- Como sabes que a eso no me resisto! Jejeje!

Acabó de tender las cuatro piezas que le faltaban, entró la jaula al interior del piso y soltó a su mascota, que rápidamente se posó en la planta decorativa que Zetsu le regaló, estaba ubicada en un rincón de la salita. (Zetsu trabajaba como jardinero de la familia Uchiha y en sus ratos libres realizaba misiones para los Akatsuki, sin mencionar que éste producía gran parte de la marihuana que esa organización tenia en su poder).

Luego, el loro cambió de lugar y se paró en uno de los armarios de la sala de estar, allí se cagó.

- Ya empezamos Susanito?- exclamó Itachi que comenzaba a hartarse de tener que limpiar sus heces- Te pasas casi todo el día cagando, empiezo a pensar que debo cambiarte el alpiste y las pipas que te doy para comer.

De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta, el pájaro se asustó y comenzó a revolotear por la sala.

- Tranquilo hombre! Tranquilo! Que solo es el timbre!

Se dirigió al recibidor y abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa, era Deidara.

El moreno sonrió cuando lo vio, pero se la borró cuando se fijó en el rostro del rubio que describía cansancio y depresión.

- Te pasa algo Dei-kun?- preguntó preocupado.

Deidara no habló, pero si su estómago, el cual pronunció un gran rugido.

- Dei-kun entra y merienda algo por favor!

- No! No te preocupes Ita-kun, antes de venir me he tomado una taza de chocolate caliente y dos magdalenas!- mintió el rubio.

- Pues tu estómago no dice lo mismo..

- No le hagas caso! Mi estómago últimamente está loco.

- Y que coño haces con la gabardina de las misiones? ( N/A. La típica de los Akatsuki)

- Es que me veo mas guapo con ella puesta...- mintió otra vez.

- Que tonterías dices Dei! "Pero si con cualquier trapo que te pongas estás guapísimo"- pensó el dueño del piso.

Pero la realidad era otra, pues usaba aquel ancho uniforme para tapar su " enorme" barriga.

- Anda! No te quedes ahí y pasa. No te asustes si ves a Susano´o, lo tengo suelto por el piso.

- A ver si educas mejor a ese loro sin vergüenza! Acostumbra a insultar a mi novio.

- " Que le den por culo a tu jodido novio" Pues... no se de donde habrá sacado eso...- disimuló.- Deidara siéntate en el sofá- le dio el mando de la tele- Pon lo que quieras. Yo ahora vuelvo.

El rubito asintió con la cabeza y encendió la tele. El primer canal que salió fue el número 33, el preferido de Itachi, el cual daban documentales históricos casi todo el día. El de los ojos azules lo quitó, ya que le resultó súper aburrido, hizo zápping y al final se decantó por el canal de teletienda, ya que estaban anunciando una máquina de gimnasio para adelgazar el " cardio twister".

- Ya estoy aquí!- exclamó el moreno sosteniendo una gran bandeja con un bizcocho.- Que casualidad que hayas venido cuando estaba haciendo mi bizcocho relleno de chocolate con una suave capa de merengue por encima! Tu preferido!

El estómago del otro rugió con fuerza ante aquella deliciosa olor que aquel dulce desprendía. Sus bellísimas pupilas claras no paraban de acechar aquella bandeja, se relamía los labios.

Itachi le cortó un trozo y le dio el plato.

- Vamos Dei-kun! que tu cara refleja deseos de comértelo!

- He dicho que ya he merendado- lo dejó en la mesa.

- Dei..

- Que no!- interrumpió llevándose las manos a su vientre y haciendo una mueca de asco. Su cabeza no paraba de decirle que estaba gordo y daba asco y que si no cambiaba su físico, Sasori terminaría dejándolo.

- Estás bien Deidara? Llevas unos días bastante raro y no quieres ni oír hablar de la comida... No estarás haciendo tonterías no?- preguntó el Uchiha mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de bizcocho.

Al ver que el otro no le contestaba, siguió hablando:

Deidara eres mi mejor amigo y me preocupo por ti, por favor dime lo que te ronda por la cabeza e intentaré ayudart...- no acabó su charla, ya que el artista le arrebató el plato y se puso a engullir aquel dulce como un desesperado.

- Así me gusta! Que comas y cojas fuerzas porque te veo bastante decaído.

Cuando se acabó el trozo, se partió otro mas grande.

Lo devoraba con tanta ansias, (pues llevaba unos días sin comer, o lo que comía terminaba vomitándolo) que le entró una arcada, ya que no masticaba del todo bien.

- Tranquilo rubito! Me encanta que comas, pero hazlo mas despacio.

Deidara le hizo un gesto para que se callara. Itachi obedeció y cambió a un canal, el cual estaban transmitiendo una sesión de fotos de Cristiano Ronaldo.

- Mira Dei-kun! He leído en la Cuore -( una revista)- que Cristiano Ronaldo está saliendo con la explosiva Irina Shyaik, pues yo no la veo para tanto! Me parece mas guapa Adriana Lima! Ah! Hablando de ésta! Viste el desfile de Victoria´s Secret?...

Pero el rubiales no le estaba haciendo ni puto caso, ya que se quedó mirando fijamente a Cristiano. Miraba sus marcados pectorales, sus músculos, sus piernas bien formadas, su cabello corto... su vientre perfectamente plano...

Inmediatamente se sintió culpable e inconscientemente dejó el plato de bizcocho en la mesa y se levantó del sofá.

- ... Claro que Miranda Kerr me pareció que acertaba con el conjunto azul de lencería que le pusieron, pero la Bundchen... Ay la Bundchen! Dejó a todo el mundo boquiabierto porque destacó por su melena! Aunque yo digo que con esta marca, deberían desfilar también hombres! Je! Pues entonces ya me verías pegado a la tele durante todo el desfile jejeej! Y...- se percató de que su amado no estaba- Dei-kun?- volteó la cabeza para todos los lados- Deidara?

Se encaminó hacia la cocina, quizás su rubio había ido a coger algo para beber, pero vio que no estaba, luego puso rumbo hacia su habitación y encontró a Susano´o andando por su cama, Itachi lo espantó inmediatamente de ahí, ya que no permitiría que se cagara en su colcha. El animal se posó en el pomo de la puerta y pió:

- Itaaaachi gilipoooooooooollas!

- Pero bueno! Quien te enseña esas palabrotas!- gritó un poco cabreado, luego le susurró- Me parece bien que insultes al idiota de Sasori, pero a tu amo... ya me parece fuerte!

El loro se puso a piar como diciendo: " Lo que tú digas..." ( N/A: Me encanta Susano´o!)

De repente el guapo morenito percibió un ronco gemido proveniente del cuarto de baño. Se dirigió hasta allí y pegó la oreja en la puerta. Pudo escuchar jadeos roncos y tosidos, picó a la puerta:

- Dei-kun? Estás ahí? Te encuentras bien?

El otro ni lo escuchó, pues estaba bien concentrado en devolver hasta la última migaja de aquel apetitoso dulce que se hallaba en su estómago.

- Dei? Te encuentras bien?- volvió a picar; el otro seguía sin contestar- Oye me estás asustando!- escuchó como algo caía en el váter ( el vómito)- Rubito voy a entrar!- abrió la puerta y se encontró al ojiazul arrodillado frente al inodoro intentando coger aire.- Deidara que ha pasado?

- Nada Itachi... es que... me entraron ganas de vomitar, tenías razón cuando me dijiste que no comiera tan deprisa- mintió.

- Ya decía yo que comer tan ansiosamente no te haría bien... Por cierto, que haces con mi cepillo de dientes?

El artista escondió detrás suyo el "arma del crimen", la cual usó para inducirse al vómito:

- Esto...bueno...jejejejej! Que paranoia...- tiró de la cadena del váter.

- Jejeje- risa irónica- " Este niño se me está volviendo loco."

- Bueno Ita-kun, el motivo de mi visita es...

- Sabes que no hace falta tener motivos para venir a mi apartamento, sabes que tienes la puerta abierta siempre que quieras!- interrumpió al ver que la cara de su compañero lucía mejor; pues lo que no sabía era que cada vez que su rubio vomitaba se le manifestaba una " podrida alegría", ya que eso le hacía sentirse vacío y ligero. Entonces era cuando su cuerpo y su alma estaban en paz.

- Arigatou. Te acuerdas que quería que me enseñaras a tener sexo? Pues quiero que me enseñes ahora.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron como platos:

- Pero no te dije que te buscases a un buen sexólogo?

- Ya... pero sabes que soy muy cortado en estos temas y más aún con un desconocido, además ya te dije que sería el último favor que te pediría...- hizo su pose de súplica- Por favor Ita-kun enséñame a ser sexy.

No es que a Itachi le disgustara la idea, es más le encantaría tener a su ojiazul como su aprendiz en cosas pícaras y prohibidas..., pero lo que le disgustaba en realidad era la persona que al final se beneficiaría de todo aquello. Sasori.

- ...- suspiró el moreno- Está bien Dei.

- Bien!- vitoreó el rubio- Cuando Sasori vuelva voy a hacer que jamás quiera dejarme!

- "A él solo le preocupa ese estúpido pelirrojo..."- se dijo el Uchiha mientras se llevaba la mano a su corazón, el cual continuaba partiéndose cada vez que su compañero halagaba a Sasori; sacó fuerzas y habló- El primer paso para ser sexy es la apariencia; es decir la vestimenta y el look, los cuales tú ya los tienes..

- Que va!- interrumpió el menor- Soy feo y estoy gordo!

- Deidara! No voy a permitir que te desvalores así! Además eso no es cierto! Tú eres muy guapo y estás buenísimo! Pero lo mas importante de todo es que eres muy buena persona! Tío, tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho! Eres increíble! Eres muy generoso, simpático y divertido! Sabes escuchar, sabes consolar, sabes dar amor... Todas esas cualidades hacen que personas como yo se enamoren de ti!

- Perdona?- se extrañó el rubiales tras escuchar la última frase.

El ojinegro se percató de que se había excedido describiendo y halagando a su amado, pero reconoció que estaba harto de callarse sus sentimientos, además no permitiría que una persona tan valiosa para él, se desvalorara tanto.

- Dei-kun no hagas caso de lo último que he dicho... a veces se me va la olla, pero con esto quiero decirte que para mí, vales mas que todo el oro y el dinero de este mundo...

Un escalofrío recorrió el delgado cuerpo del artista, pues jamás le habían dicho cosas tan bonitas como aquellas ( ni su actual pareja).

El mayor siguió hablando:

- Así que por favor no te desvalores y quiérete mucho porque eres una persona maravillosa- aquí el corazón del ojiazul dio un huelco y comenzó a latirle rápidamente, era una sensación nueva para Deidara, ya que cuando estaba con Sasori no se le manifestaba de aquel modo tan fuerte.- ya me gustaría a mi tener la cuarta parte del gran corazón que tienes tú! (N/A: No digas eso Itachi! Pero si tú eres el personaje mas valioso y honrado de este fic! Te queremos Itachi Uchiha! Verdad chicas?- histérica! /)

- Itachi...- el del rostro angelical se quedó sin palabras.

- Bueno!- cambió de tema- Para completar el primer paso para ser sexy debemos buscarte la ropa adecuada!- exclamó el guapo morenito. Bajaremos a tu apartamento y así me enseñas tus modelitos!. Te parece Dei-kun?

El otro no contestó, ya que permanecía pensativo:

- " Itachi me dice muchas cosas bonitas... Él realmente me valora por lo que soy...En cambio Sasori jamás me dice cosas así y siempre me está sacando defectos...Y esos latidos tan fuertes que he sentido? Que significan?..."

- Dei-kun! Dei! Tierra llamando a Deidara Iwa!

- Ah! si! Jejeje- salió de su paja mental- Que decías Itachi?

- Necesitamos ir a tu apartamento a buscarte la ropa adecuada.

- Si... claro. Vamos pues.

Se dirigieron a la salida e Itachi se giró para hablarle a Susano´o que casualmente se encontraba en su jaula comiendo pipas:

Susanito pórtate bien, que tu amo se ausentará por unos minutos! Ya sabes, no te me cagues en los muebles y menos en las vidrieras! No me roas las puertas y no te comas el trozo que a quedado del bizcocho que te conozco!

El animal se volteó desde su jaula y pió:

- Pipipipipipiippipipi! ( Traducción: Vete a la porra! Ese bizcocho caerá como yo me llamo Susano´o!)

- Ostia! Viene con instrucciones y todo el jodido!- exclamó Deidara desde el rellano de la escalera.

- Pipipipipipipipipipi! ( Traducción: Vete tú también a la porra rubia maricona!)

- Que me estará diciendo Itachi?

- No lo se Dei, pero seguro que te está halagando!- mintió el morenito, ya que conocía bastante bien el piar de su mascota cuando soltaba blasfemias...

...

La puerta de la casa de Gaara se abría para dejar entrar a un Naruto con el rostro bastante cansado, pues estaba siendo una tarde demasiado larga y fatigosa. Se sentó en el escaloncito del hall y se quitó el calzado sin ganas. La casa estaba en penumbra, eso significaba que su novio todavía no había llegado aún, pues se había marchado a recoger a sus hermanos a la estación de tren, ya que éstos decidieron venir a conocer a la pareja de su hermano y de paso se quedarían a dormir a casa.

Se dirigió a su habitación con pasos pesados y lentos; se despojó del uniforme y se puso unos pantalones cortos y un suéter, ya que debía estar medianamente presentable ante sus " cuñados". A continuación tomó rumbo a la cocina y se puso manos a la obra con la cena. Quería sorprender a sus invitados pero estaba bastante cansado y decepcionado para ponerse a hacer alguna cena increíble ( a parte de que él no sabía cocinar muy bien).

- Algo rapidito bastará..- se dijo para sus adentros mientras ponía a hervir el agua en una olla de tamaño medio.

Cuando vio que el agua ya estaba lista, sacó un paquete de macarrones y los echó en la olla. Mientras los removía con una gran cuchara de madera para que no se pegasen, comenzó a analizar todo lo que le había pasado ese día:

Lo mejor, sin duda, fue el reencuentro con su amado y sexy morenazo; el cual se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de aquellas heridas y hematomas, los cuales aún no tenía ni idea de cómo se le habían originado. Le hubiera encantado hablar y admirarlo sin tapujos, pero su pesado novio lo vigilaba sin cesar, cosa que hizo que no pudieran aclarar cosas. Lo peor de todo fue cuando a su padre le entró el ataque de tos; cosa que lo hizo desmayarse. Lo llevaron a la enfermería y ahí perdió el contacto con Sasuke...

Recordó como al terminar las clases se dirigió corriendo hacia el hospital para ver como evolucionaba su padre. La cosa fue buena, ya que lo encontró dormido plácidamente. Se fijó en la pantalla de al lado de la camilla y reflejaba líneas ascendentes y descendentes que señalaban un estado de normalidad. Ahí le dijo Gaara que tenía que ir a recoger a sus hermanos y que sentía no habérselo dicho con anterioridad, ya que éstos lo decidieron sin previo aviso.

Después de quedarse un rato vigilando a su padre y aprovechar para hacer los deberes del colegio, se puso rumbo hacia la calle mayor de Konoha ( la rambla) donde se encontraban la mayoría de tiendas y comercios.

Sacó de su mochila un par o tres de currículums y entró en el primer establecimiento que encontró: Un Mercadona.

**Flash back:**

- Perdone señora. Para dejar un currículum?- preguntó Naruto a una cajera.

- Mira tienes que ir al despacho del encargado que está en frente del pasillo de los congelados.

- Arigatou- le hizo una reverencia.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado y picó a la puerta. Una señora bastante robusta y cara de mala follá le abrió la puerta:

- Que quieres niño?

- Quisiera entregar un currículum.- se lo dio.

La señora lo miró por encima y rió:

- Pero niño si aún no as acabado ni la secundaria. Además tienes quince años.- le devolvió el papel- Vete de aquí.

- Pero señora yo...

- No tengo trabajo para ti! Vete!

- Prometo trabajar duro! Se lo prometo!

- He dicho que te vayas!- le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Pero lejos de desfallecer, salió de allí con la cabeza bien alta, pues aún le faltaban muchas tiendas por visitar.

La segunda fue la floristería de la familia Yamanaka:

- Buenas tardes señora.- saludó el rubio a una rubia con ojos azules, se notaba que era madre de Ino, pues eran clavadas.

- Buenas tardes niño. Quieres flores para tu novia?

Jejeje. No gracias. Quería dejar un currículum.

- A mi esas cosas no me van. Tienes presencia y a simple vista tienes cara de ser un chico honrado.

Naruto se sonrojó. Parecía que la cosa iba viento en popa. Quizás a partir de ahora sería floristero.

- Antes de tomar una decisión debo preguntarte unas cosillas básicas que hay que saber si quieres trabajar aquí. Sabes que flores son las mejores para temperaturas cálidas y cualas son para temperaturas frígidas?

- Mmmmm... " Y yo que se..." – así que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza- Las rosas para temperaturas cálidas y las margaritas para las frígidas...

- Incorrecto. Te daré otra oportunidad. Cuala es la mejor agua para echarle a los claveles?

- La de la playa...

La madre de su compañera de clase ahogó una carcajada y dijo:

- Lo siento. No eres apto para trabajar aquí.

- Por favor señora. Me estudiaré el gran libro de las flores pero deme trabajo.

- Lo siento chiquito. Pero es que tengo mas candidatos que se saben al menos de que está compuesta una flor... Gomen.

Otro puesto donde lo habían rechazado, pero como pensó que a la tercera iba la vencida, cruzó la calle y penetró en una tienda de ropa llamada Bershka. Flipó al ver lo grande que era y el montón de chicas que ajetreadas cogían mucha ropa para probársela. De repente se chocó con él un niño mas pequeño.

- Aparta!- gritó con desprecio aquel niño- El último puesto vacante será para mí!

- Pero de que vas? No! El último puesto será para mi!- exclamó Naruto que corría detrás del niño.

Las clientas se los quedaban mirando boquiabiertas.

En seguida salió una muchacha joven de un despacho, el cual, había un letrero en la puerta que ponía " Encargada".

- Pero que es este jaleo?

Naruto y el niño se plantaron en frente de ella y gritaron al unísono:

- Quiero trabajar!

- Mmmm ya veo... No puedo cogeros a los dos, así que os haré una prueba. Tú niñito. Como te llamas?

- Konohamaru Sarutobi. Señorita.

- Y tú?- señaló al rubio.

- Naruto Uzumaki.

- Bien. Escoged a una clienta cada uno.

Cuando ya las escogieron, la encargada explicó en lo que consistía la prueba:

- Bien. Ahora deberéis vestir a estas señoritas con la mejor ropa que vosotros creáis. El conjunto que me agrade mas es el que ganará y por ello el autor es el que cogeré para trabajar. Tenéis quince minutos. Ya!

Los chicos empezaron a recorrer con rapidez toda la tienda para ver las diferentes prendas que había. Naruto estaba nerviosos, pues él no tenía ni zorra de moda, en cambio su contrincante parecía tener mas idea, pues ya tenía escogido un modelo.

- "Mierda! Y ahora que hago yo? No tengo ni idea de cómo vestir a una chica"- pensaba Naruto-...ya lo se! Llamaré a Sakura!- sacó su móvil y procedió a llamar:

- Diga?

- Sakura.

- Quien eres?

- Soy Naruto mira...

No le dio tiempo a acabar, ya que la pelirrosa colgó en cuanto supo quien era.

- Mierda... quien mas puede saber de moda? Ah! Sai! Si dibuja edificios estará mas enterado de lo moderno! – procedió a llamar.

- Si?

- Hola Sai, soy Naruto.

- Hombre Naruto. Que tal? Me pillas en mitad de un plano...

- Y a mi en mitad de un problema.

- Vaya.. Cuenta.

- Sabes vestir a una chica?

- Pero de que me estás hablando?

- Tío tú solo dime lo básico para vestir a una tía.

- No se. Ahora están muy de moda los tops...

- Vale y de parte de abajo que?

- Pues... no se Naruto. Depende si va casual o a una discoteca..

Naruto miró el reloj, tan solo le quedaban cinco minutos.

- Da igual Sai! Solo dime que le pongo abajo!

- Pues unos pitillos bien ajustaditos para que se le marque bien el culito jejeje!. Luego de zapatos unos taconazos y un collar de bolas para complementar su cuello.

- Gracias. Adios!

Colgó.

Pilló todo lo que le dijo su compañero de clase y le dio el conjunto a su chica modelo, la cual pasó a los probadores. Konohamaru esperaba sentado en un rincón, pues este había terminado hacía un rato.

Las chicas modelo salieron de los probadores y la encargada las examinó. Primero a la de Konohamaru:

- Mmmm vestido azul eléctrico cortito y ceñido en corte triangular, collar de perlas blancas, zapatos de cuña mediana... Oh! Y el lazo del pelo queda muy chic! Muy bien Konohamaru!

El niño sonrió animado.

- Bien, ahora la de Naruto...Veamos... Top-corsé en rojo que deja entrever parte del vientre, pantalones pitillo ajustados, unos peep-toes a juego con el corsé, colgante de bolas y un par de florecitas coloradas en el pelo..mmmm lo tengo bastante difícil. Los dos sois muy buenos en la moda.

- " Gracias Sai..."- pensó Naruto mientras admiraba a su modelo.- " La verdad es que Sai sabe realmente de moda..."

- Ya he tomado una decisión!- exclamó la encargada- Naruto será el que trabaje aquí.

- Biennnn!- vitoreó el rubio- Ya tengo trabajo!

En cambio Konohamaru bajó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar:

- Mierda... adiós a mi sueño de rehacer mi vida...la moda es mi sueño y si pierdo la oportunidad de trabajar aquí... yo...- rompió a llorar.

- Rehacer tu vida? – preguntó Naruto- que te pasó?

- Fui violado por un hombre en la villa oculta de la Niebla, por ello, intenté cortarme las venas.- le enseñó las muñecas que estaba llena de cortes.- así que volvimos a mudarnos a esta aldea para empezar una vida nueva y pensé que trabajando aquí poco a poco llegaría a rehacerla...

Aquellas palabras conmocionaron al Uzumaki, que pronto comenzó a surgirle remordimientos, por un lado, estaba contento por haber ganado el trabajo, ya que así comenzaría a ganar dinero para la operación de su padre, pero por otro lado, le sabía mal haberle arrebatado el sueño a aquel pobre muchachito.

- Señorita encargada. Konohamaru se merece el trabajo mas que yo, así que dele el puesto vacante a él.

- Pero...- éste fue Konohamaru que se refregaba las mangas de su camiseta para secar sus lágrimas- si has sido tú quien...

- Ya! Pero éste es tu sueño y no soy quien para arrebatártelo.

- Estás seguro Naruto?- preguntó la encargada.

- Sí. Sé que este niño llegará a ser un buen estilista- sonrió y se giró hacia el menor- Y tú prométeme que reharás tu vida y serás feliz- le guiñó el ojo.

Konohamaru asintió con la cabeza, le agradeció aquel bonito gesto y le prometió que seguiría sus pasos.

El rubio salió de aquella tienda con una enorme sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

El siguiente puesto era un sex-shop. Se quedó flipando mirando el escaparate: habían numerosos artículos alargados ( consoladores) de todos los tamaños y colores, condones de diferentes maneras y sabores, lubricantes efecto frío y efecto calor, esposas aterciopeladas, látigos...

De repente escuchó que alguien salía de la tienda; la vergüenza lo dominó y se escondió detrás de un coche que había aparcado por allí.

- Pero Chouji! Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que te conformes con las piruletas de Dulcilandia?

- Lo siento Shikamaru, pero estas piruletas en forma de pene están buenísimas!

- Ya! Y la vergüenza que tengo que pasar entrando en esta tienda?

- No digas tonterías! Quien es el que se queda mirando las portadas de las revistas porno? Y el que se pone a leer la sinopsis de las películas porno?

- Que problemático... Tengo sueño- intentó desviar la conversación el mas delgado.

- No cambies de conversación!- dijo saboreando aquella dulce piruleta- Mmmm está riquísima! Y lo mejor es cuando sale fresa ácida del interior del glandé.

- Dios! Ecs!- hizo una mueca de asco- Que asco Chouji! Ya no vuelvo a acompañarte a un sitio como este!

- Pero si tú eres el que mas insiste!

- Mentira!- se sonrojó.

- Pruébala Shikamaru!- le puso la piruleta cerca de la boca- Ya verás como te gustará y más ahora que pronto saldrá el liquidillo!

- No! Detente! Aparta eso de mí! Noooooooooooo- dijo y se marchó corriendo.

- Espérame Shikamaru! Ya verás cuando te pille! Te la vas a tragar toda entera! Jajajaja- se marchó detrás de él.

Cuando la cosa se tranquilizó el rubio salió de su escondite y se acercó de nuevo al escaparate, ésta vez se fijó en un consolador solo apto para gays, fruto de eso, le vino Sasuke a la mente; que comenzó a pervertirse pensando en lo bien que se lo iba a pasar metiéndole aquello a su sexy moreno. Sus hermosas pupilas azuladas se fijaron en un tanga hecho con caramelos; otra vez le vino Sasuke con ellos puestos y él comiéndoselos. También le echó un vistazo al objeto que estaba al lado del tanga. Bolas chinas.

- Para que servirán?.. Quiero descubrirlo...- se dijo y penetró en aquella tienda.

Se quedó boquiabierto al ver tanto cuerpo desnudo ( revistas, películas, pósters...). Se dirigió a la estantería donde se encontraban aquellas bolas y cogió las de color roja. Le dio la vuelta a la caja y leyó las instrucciones: Bolas chinas. Sirven para ejercitar y preparar tu pelvis para tener una relación sexual mas satisfactoria.

- Pero si soy hombre, entonces me las tendría que meter por el cul...?

No terminó de preguntárselo mentalmente cuando escuchó una voz bastante conocida, era Kakashi-sensei que hablaba con el dependiente.

- Dios! Hoy la stripper Shizune ha estado espectacular!- exclamó el del pelo gris

- Le ha gustado Kakashi-san?

- Si! Es la mejor que tenéis aquí! Y encima se ha puesto un piercing en el clítoris!

- Tiene bastantes cojones! Pues en esa zona tiene que doler!

- Pero el trabajo es el trabajo!- dijo sacando su billetera y pagando con muchos billetes de 50 yenes.

El dependiente sonrió al ver aquella enorme cantidad de dinero y dijo:

- Vuelva cuando quiera! Sabe que Shizune estará siempre a su servicio para hacerle un streptease privado!

- Jejeje! Sayonara!- se marchó.

El aniñado rubito suspiró tranquilo, ya que su tutor no se percató de su presencia. Se dirigió al mostrador y pagó las bolas chinas.

- Son para tu novia muchachito?- preguntó el chaval que anteriormente había atendido a Kakashi.

- ...- Naruto se sonrojó y se marchó corriendo de allí.

- ...- suspiró el de la tienda- La juventud de hoy en día es tan rara...

Al final con tanto ajetreo se le olvidó preguntar si tenían trabajo para él, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, ya que él no serviría para aquel mundo tan prohibido y sexual; pues la mitad de los productos que se encontraban en la tienda no sabía ni que eran ni para que servían...

Y así pasó la mayor parte de la tarde yendo de tienda en tienda buscando trabajo. En algunas dejó el currículum y le dijeron que ya le llamarían, en otras... simplemente lo largaban y en otras le hacían pasar pruebas que él jamás superaba...

En alguna ocasión, harto de que lo despreciaran, se maldijo por haberle cedido el trabajo de la Bershka a aquel chavalito, pero pronto se contradecía diciéndose a sí mismo que Konohamaru lo necesitaba más que él...

Así que cuando se cercioró de que el sol se estaba poniendo decidió volver a casa, pues mañana ya volvería a su tarea de buscar trabajo.

**Fin Flash back**

- Ah! Mierda!- chilló Naruto mientras observaba que los macarrones se le habían quemado.- Mierda! Eso me pasa por estar distraído! Mierda!

De repente escuchó la voz de tres personas entrar en casa. Naruto se dirigió al recibidor a saludarlos. Antes de fijarse en los aspectos que tenían, enseguida les hizo una reverencia y dijo:

- Buenas noches. Bienvenidos a la casa de Gaara.

La primera en presentarse fue la hermana:

- Hola me llamo Temari, encantada- le dio dos besos.

- Igualmente.- respondió el ojiazul mientras admiraba la gran belleza que ésta poseía.

- Y yo soy Kankuro, el mayor de los hermanos. Encantado!- le dio la mano

- Igualmente, también.

Gaara llevó a sus hermanos a la sala de estar- comedor y les puso la televisión, después se dirigió a la cocina donde le esperaba un Naruto bastante nervioso.

- Tranquilo mi amor! Estamos en familia. No te preocupes! Son muy buena gente- lo besó en la mejilla.

- Es que...

- Y la cena?- interrumpió

- De eso precisamente quería hablarte.- señaló hacia la olla.

El de la arena se acercó a comprobar lo que sucedía; tan solo observó una masa oscura:

- M-mi amor... pero que has liado aquí?

- Lo siento Gaara, me distraje y... se me quemó la cena.

- ...- resopló el pelirrojo- Bueno, no te preocupes. Llamaré a telepizza. Tú de mientras siéntate con mis hermanos y ves conociéndolos!

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y puso rumbo a la sala de estar.

- Perdonad me puedo sentar con vosotros?

- Si!- contestaron al unísono los hermanos.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, pues el Uzumaki estaba bastante nervioso y no le salían las palabras.

De golpe y porrazo Temari y Kankuro se rieron fuertemente, ya que estaban viendo un programa de humor, el cual consistía en hacer bromas a la gente, fruto de aquello, Naruto se dio un sobresalto.

La chica rompió el hielo:

- No te ha parecido divertido Naruto?

- P-pues s-si..

- Pero si ni te has reído!- éste fue Kankuro que le pasó la mano por la cabeza al rubio haciendo que los últimos mechones de pelo que yacían bien colocados, se dispersaran.

- Oye Naruto- ésta fue Temari- Donde está la novia de Gaara?

- NANI?

- La novia de Gaara! Para eso hemos venido! Para conocerla! Tengo tantas ganas de verla! Seguro que será guapísima! Seguro que tendrá una carita muy mona y unos mofletillos sonrojaditos y gordetes! Y como tenga el cabello largo le haré muchos peinados a parte de comprarle muchos vestiditos! Siempre quise tener una hermanita pequeña!

- Y yo! Y yo!- se unió Kankuro- Pero tuvo que salir Gaara...

- Hay algún problema conmigo?- preguntó el menor de los tres hermanos mientras se acercaba con las pizzas- Lo siento onii, onee, pero ha habido un pequeño percance con la cena y nos hemos visto obligados a pedir unas pizzas.

- No pasa nada nii-chan!- exclamó Kankuro.

- Como si nosotros fuéramos tan finos...- dejó caer la chica rubia que recogía su pelo en unas graciosas coletitas.

- Bueno! Pues todo el mundo a la mesa!- anunció Gaara cortando las pizzas en trozos.

- De que son?- éste fue Naruto.

- Una es de jamón y queso y la otra de salsa barbacoa.

- Querido hermanito. No esperamos a tu novia para cenar?- Temari.

- La tenéis delante de vuestras narices.

- No me digas que es...- Kankuro señalando hacia Naruto.

- Así es.

... ( sonido del viento)

- Ah! Perdonad hermanitos se me pasó de contaros de que soy gay.

Los ojos del castaño y los de la rubia se abrieron como platos. Gaara continuó hablando:

- Él es Uzumaki Naruto. Mi novio.

- V-vaya...adiós a mi sueño de peinar y comprar vestiditos...Otro barón en la familia.- Temari.

- Jejeje! Ya decía yo que no era muy normal como mirabas a los chicos cuando íbamos de pequeños a los baños termales!- rió divertido el mayor de los allí presentes.

- Anda nii-chan! Ya tuviste que hablar!

- Y que se siente? Porque ya habréis tenido sexo no? Duele mucho? Quien es el seme y quien es el uke? Usáis lubricantes o condones?

Temari se levantó y le pegó una colleja a Kankuro.

- Nii! No puedes preguntar esas cosas! Es su intimidad!

- Es que me intriga mucho saber como follan los gays y...

- Bueno, Temari como te va el ballet?- interrumpió el pelirrojo intentando desviar la conversación ( mas que nada, le jodía tener que admitir que aún no había tenido sexo con Naruto).

- Bien! La semana que viene representamos el último acto del lago de los cisnes! Tengo ganas de acabar. Llevo ensayando mucho y ya me siento bastante agobiada.

Naruto se levantó de la mesa:

- Con vuestro permiso. Voy a hacer una llamada al hospital para ver como evoluciona mi otou-san.

- Está bien. Pero vuelve en seguida o Kankuro se terminará todo el postre!- rió el de la arena.

El rubio se dirigió hacia su cuarto, encendió el ordenador y miró su correo. Ninguna oferta de trabajo le había llegado ( estaba apuntado a las páginas web de buscar trabajo). Entonces cogió su móvil y llamó al hospital:

- Sí, dígame.

- Hola Soy Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Minato Namikaze. Solo llamaba para saber como se encuentra.

- Un momento, señor.

Pasaron casi cinco minutos de espera.

- Señor Uzumaki?

- Sí, aquí estoy.

- Su padre ha tenido otro ataque de tos bastante grabe y a perdido mucha sangre. Ahora lo tienen en la unidad de cuidados intensivos y...

Desesperado y cabreado, su cuerpo reaccionó apagando el teléfono.

No le quedaba tiempo. Eso es lo que su mente le repetía sin cesar.

Su padre parecía empeorar por momentos, pues tan solo le quedaba seis meses de vida y cada segundo era crucial.

Agarró nuevamente su celular y del bolsillo de su uniforme sacó el papelito que el padre de su guapísimo moreno le entregó aquel día. Marcó el número pero volvió a borrarlo.

Dos ideas contradictorias batallaban por su mente. Quería pero no quería llamar a ese número. No sabía que hacer. Por un lado pensaba en su padre; podría salvarle la vida con tan solo pasar una noche con aquel empresario sin vergüenza que casi le llegó a arrancar un orgasmo con sus maravillosas manos.

Un podrido sentimiento comenzaba a surgirle desde el interior de su cuerpo. Era deseo de ser tocado otra vez por él. Que aquellas manos hábiles recorrieran cada recoveco de su virginal anatomía despertándole nuevas sensaciones placenteras; pero su corazón ya estaba ocupado por Sasuke y éste quería que fuera el primero y el único con el cual poder entregarse en cuerpo y alma, pero su padre...

La cabeza le iba a estallar.

Marcó otra vez aquel número con las manos temblorosas, realmente se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Su dedo gordo danzaba en la tecla verde de llamada, pero aún no sabía que hacer...

...

- Por fin hemos llegado!- exclamó Fugaku mientras aparcaba el mercedes en su parking.

- Si, papá! Había mucho tráfico.- dijo Sasuke mientras salía del auto.

- Hoy que decido tomar un atajo y va y se produce un accidente! Tiene cojones la cosa!

Tomaron el ascensor y subieron a la primera planta. Nada mas salir se encontraron con Yuta.

- Buenas tardes Señor y señorito. En su despacho le espera la visita.- dijo mientras se zarandeaba sus gafas ( N/A: Tipo Claude de Kuroshitsuji)

Fugaku asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta. Se extrañó al ver una chica pelirroja que rondaba la misma edad que su hijo Sasuke, pero no estaba sola, pues en su sillón yacía un hombre bastante grueso de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente; era calvo, llevaba gafas oscuras y vestía un traje de ejecutivo gris que tenía un símbolo de una w invertida dentro de un círculo. Ese emblema le sonaba al Uchiha pero no caía de que.

- Buenas noches Uchiha-sama- inició aquel misterioso hombre.

- Buenas noches. Si no le importa.. quisiera sentarme en mi sillón.- le siguió Fugaku, el cual no le gustaba que nadie se sentara en aquel asiento.

- Pues hace ocho o nueve años si que me dejaba...

- Disculpe? Con mucho respeto, pero es que yo a usted no le conozco de nada.

- Está seguro?

El empresario mas joven se mordió el labio inferior, pues su mente comenzaba a recordar que hace tiempo adoró a aquel símbolo, lo mimó, lo amó y hasta lo deseó... pues aquella simple W invertida le daría mucho, mucho dinero...

- " No puede ser..."- pensó el Uchiha.

La chica pelirroja que estaba sentada en una de las sillas laterales no paraba de observar a Sasuke, éste en cambio estaba situado de pie en mitad de aquella gran sala con cara de aburrimiento, ya que tenía ganas de cenar y acostarse; además debía pensar en un plan para poder declararse a su rubito y que Gaara no estuviera en mitad dando por culo como siempre.

Sus bellísimos ojos negros se encontraron con los rojos de la chica, que se sonrojó y apartó la mirada en seguida. Esta acción tan veloz, hizo que casi se le cayeran sus gafas. El guapo morenito rió con disimulo.

El hombre gordo rompió aquel breve momento de silencio incomodo que se produjo:

- Fugaku-san no te acuerdas de un viejo amigo?- se quitó los anteojos oscuros.

- F-Fushika-sama!... Lo siento! No le había reconocido...

- Por que? He cambiado a mejor?

- Emmm...- Fugaku lo miró de arriba abajo, entre que estaba mas grueso y había envejecido, la respuesta era negativa, pero claro, tuvo que mentir- Si, ha cambiado a mejor, antes estaba demasiado delgado. Ahora tiene un rostro mas varonil y serio.

- Arigatou! Ohhhh! Ese es Sasuke?- preguntó señalándolo.

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza.

- Ha crecido mucho y se ha hecho un hombrecito!- se acercó al menor y le pellizcó la mejilla.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco, ya que el otro tenía los dedos pringosos de sudor, se limpió con la manga del uniforme disimuladamente.

- Se sabe algo del calienta pollas de Itachi?

Aquí, el portador mas joven del sharingan, maldijo mentalmente al gordo, ya que no le agradó aquel comentario hacia su querido hermano.

- Lo eché de casa. Alguien que deshonra a Fushika-sama, no es bienvenido a mi mansión.

El mas viejo rió:

- Se lo merecía por ponérmela tiesa y luego dejarme a dos velas...!

- Papá!- se molestó la chiquita pelirroja.

- AH! Por cierto... conoce a mi hija Karin?

La chica se levantó e hizo una reverencia a los allí presentes.

- Es muy hermosa- contestó Fugaku mientras le servía Sake a Fushika.- No te parece hijo?

- " No me gustan las mujeres" Si, padre.

La pelirroja sonrió.

Fushika repasó una vez mas la anatomía del guapo morenito y dijo:

- Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas Fugaku-san.

- Claro. Como desee...- se giró hacia su hijo- Sasuke enseña la mansión a Karin de mientras.

- Que? Pero...

El empresario se acercó y le susurró:

- Hijo, haz lo que te digo porque tengo el presentimiento de que el gordo este ha venido por algo importante. Haz un poco el paripé y se cortés con ella.

- Pero tengo muchos deberes por hacer y...

- No hagas que me enfade. Porque como me entere que ella se incomoda contigo, luego te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine!

El morenito resopló y terminó cediendo, ya que no tenía ganas de discutir con su padre y menos de hacer de guía a una niñata, la cual ni conocía, pero se aguantó. Tan solo deseaba que terminara pronto, así que se apresuró a preparar una de sus mejores sonrisas y dijo:

- Karin, para mi sería todo un honor poder enseñarte mi mansión, aceptas?- le tendió la mano.

La cara de la niña se tiñó del mismo color que su largo cabello. Correspondió aquella mano y salieron del despacho. Fugaku se sentó en su sillón, lo notó un poco hundido, ya que Fushika había estado sentado anteriormente. El mas delgado procedió:

- Y bien señor Fushika. Como a estado estos años?

- Estupendo. No me puedo quejar, mi fortuna ha crecido bastante mas que la última vez que le vi.- mintió.

- Me alegro. Oiga se que esto no viene al caso, pero le pido disculpa por el incidente de hace ocho años.

- Me jodio bastante pero ya lo tengo asimilado... Ahora vengo a hacerle otra propuesta.

- " Y ahora que cojones querrá?" Dígame.

- Quisiera que su hijo Sasuke..

Una melodía procedente del móvil de Fugaku interrumpió a los dos empresarios.

- Disculpe la intrusión Fushika-sama. Voy a contestar al teléfono y ahora vuelvo, con su permiso- le hizo una reverencia.

- Permiso concedido. Y vaya tranquilo que no hay prisa! " Jejeje Prepárate cabronazo te haré una propuesta que jamás podrás rechazar!."

El Uchiha salió de la sala y contestó:

- Si dígame.

Al otro lado del aparato se escuchaba una respiración entrecortada.

- Disculpe? Quien es?- insistió Fugaku

- S-soy..

- Perdone no le oigo con claridad...

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki- esta vez el tono de voz sonó claro.

Al mayor se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; pues preveía lo que le iba a decir.

- Dime Naruto, que querías?

- Quiero hablarle acerca de la proposición que me hizo el otro día.

- Excelente...

Continuará...

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el nuevo cap!

K tal estuvo? Aceptable al menos? XD

Que pasará con Itachi y Deidara? Creéis que Dei se habrá dado cuenta ya de sus verdaderos sentimientos? Y con Sasuke? Se atreverá a declararse por fin a Naruto? Y Naruto? Que carajo querrá decirle a Fugaku a cerca de aquella proposición indecente?

Por cierto el loro de Itachi es wenisimo! XD

Muchas gracias:

Shinigami: Porque me encanta como me comentas y encima me pones la biblia! ;) Besos para ti! Muaaaaaaks!

Tsubaki-Chan: Jejejeje! Ufff! Aún no se lo que pasará con Minato! Quizás lloraremos x él o quizás no… Besos para ti tmb!

BlachStarChan: Muchas gracias! Ese trocito de Chouji/ Shikamaru en el sexshop iba dedicado a ti ;) Bss

Estrela Polar: Por ponerme en tus fics favoritos ;) Bss

Total, gracias todos aquellos que simplemente se lo leen o me han colocado en otras categorías. Sabeís que estas letras escritas son gracias a vosotros, que sois los que me animáis para continuar!


	9. Los verdaderos sentimientos de Deidara

**Holaaaaaa! Antes de nada, quisiera disculparme por la demora de este capi, pero es que estaba de vacaciones y de relax! ( Aunque de ahora en delante, se demoraran un poco, ya que cada vez va costando mas escribir, pero espero que con vuestros reviews me animéis y así poco a poco llegará el fin de este fic) Gracias!**

* * *

** Cap8: Los verdaderos sentimientos de Deidara/ Prometidos**

- Acepto.

- Perdona Naruto, que has dicho?- preguntó Fugaku.

Aunque ya lo había escuchado perfectamente, quería volver a oír aquella palabra para poder recrearse otra vez los oídos.

- Que acepto acostarme con usted señor Uchiha.

Una sensación excitante comenzó a invadir el cuerpo del cuarentón haciéndole caer en un mar de placer indescriptible. Se sentía fresco, ligero, feliz, contento... Como si flotara por las nubes.

- Bien Naruto, el sábado salgo a tomar algo con unos amigos, quisiera que tu también vinieras. Así empezará una noche entretenida. Te parece? O prefieres pasar a mayores nada mas vernos?

- Asistiré encantado a la velada.

- Estupendo! Así nos conoceremos mejor sentimentalmente jeje!

Naruto no contestó.

- Pequeñín que no estás contento? Sabes la gran suma de dinero que luego cobrarás? Sabes lo afortunado que eres acostándote conmigo? Porque te aseguro que habría millones de personas que lo darían todo por hacerlo conmigo.

Estas palabras hicieron que Naruto apretara los dientes y los puños en señal de rabia. Que demonios! Le hizo sentirse como a un simple " puto" y no era así! Esa cantidad de dinero era para una cosa muy importante y no para comprarse un ferrari ni un chalet en Miami!

Quería soltarle cuatro frescas a aquel empresario cruel, pero se abstuvo por amor a su progenitor, además ya no podía echarse para atrás.

- Reúnete conmigo el sábado a las once de la noche en la discoteca Aquarium. Sabes cuala es?

- La de al lado de la playa?

- Exactamente.

- Pero soy menor, quizás no me dejen entrar.

- Naruto, crees que no te dejaran entrar si soy yo tu acompañante? Soy Fugaku Uchiha, recuerdas?- tono burlón.

- Está bien ahí estaré.

- Muy bien. Espero con ansias esa noche.- rió cruelmente y colgó.

Volvió a dirigirse hacia su despacho con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Fushika se extrañó al verlo tan radiante y quiso saber la razón por la que se encontraba así:

- Fugaku-san le veo muy animado. Puedo saber el motivo?

- Claro. Porque no. En breve voy a copular con un lindo niñito de quince años.

- En serio? Que suerte tiene!

- Es que usted ya ha dejado de hacerlo? Le recuerdo que fue usted quien me introdujo en este mundo pederasta. Tenía razón cuando me comentó que la piel de los menores era tan adictiva.- sonrió.

- Aishh!- suspiró el mas gordo- Me siento viejo y mi cuerpo ya no puede cabalgar tanto sobre los culitos vírgenes de los niños, aunque alguna que otra mamada si que me hacen.- mintió.

- Me alegro...cambiando de tema, que me estaba diciendo sobre una propuesta?

- Ah si! Sasuke a crecido mucho y se ha convertido en un chico muy guapo.

- Herencia Uchiha- dijo Fugaku mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo.

- Bien. Mi pregunta es: le gustaría aumentar considerablemente su gran fortuna?

El empresario mas joven soltó de golpe el bolígrafo y exclamó:.

- Ahora le escucho Fushika-sama!

- " Sabía que picaría". Usted tiene a su Sasuke y yo tengo a mi Karin... Que le parecería si los prometiéramos?

- NANI?- se levantó enérgicamente de su señorial sillón.

- Así podríamos juntar nuestras grandes fortunas y ser los mas ricos del mundo mundial!

Fugaku se quedó sin habla con los ojos abiertos como platos, pues su mente se encontraba nadando en un enorme mar cargado de billetes y billetes de 500 yenes.

- Si juntamos nuestras fortunas seremos los mas poderosos del universo, incluso mas importantes que los reyes de todos los países. Tendríamos el mundo a nuestros pies... y ya no tendríamos ni que esconder nuestra pederastia! Nos follaremos a todos los niños que queramos!.- finalizó el calvo mientras entrelazaba sus manos- Que dice acepta o no?

El Uchiha salió de su paja mental y dijo:

- Donde hay que firmar?

- Oh! No! Esto es un contrato verbal.

- Está bien. Acepto, pues!

- Excelente! Kampai! " Yo volveré a ser el hombre mas rico de Japón cuando te quite del medio"- pensó Fushika mientras levantaba la copa de sake.

- " Seré el hombre mas rico del mundo cuando te mate hijo de puta" Kampai! – se dijo el empresario mientras chocaba su copa con el de su "contrincante" para celebrar el mutuo acuerdo.

En una habitación, lejos de aquella, se encontraba un Sai maldiciendo a aquellos empresarios:

- No pensaba que Fugaku fuera tan hijo de puta y el otro tampoco se queda atrás.- se dijo mientras subía el volumen de su "pinganillo" y se fijaba en una pequeña pantalla, la cual, reflejaba a los dos hombres...

**Flash Back:**

Eran las tres de la madrugada en Konoha.

La luna llena reflejaba una sombra delgada y de altura media que se movía con gran sigilo por los enormes pasillos de la mansión Uchiha.

- A partir de este pasillo empieza lo difícil. Pondré el cronómetro a ver si mejoro el tiempo de la ultima vez- se desafió mentalmente Sai mientras manipulaba aquel objeto.- Tengo que llegar a superar al capitán Yamato.

Sonó el leve pitido del cronómetro que anunciaba que ya empezaba la cuenta atrás.

Sai se asomó por una esquina y vio a tres guardias custodiando la puerta del dormitorio de Fugaku. Su objetivo estaba mas allá de aquella habitación, así que debía arreglárselas para pasar por ahí sin ser visto.

Hacía ya varias noches que intentaba infiltrarse en aquella habitación aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche y el sueño del patriarca Uchiha, pero no había manera humana de penetrar en aquel umbral, pues aquellos guardias de rango S custodiaban la puerta toda la noche y sin parpadear.

Había probado todos los viejos trucos ninja (jutsus de camuflaje, jutsu de multiplicación de cuerpos, hasta el jutsu sexy...) pero ninguno le había resultado. Esos guardias eran increíblemente fuertes y muy inteligentes.

También había usado todas sus armas ( kunais, shurikens, espadas...) pero tampoco había triunfado.

Lo único que le quedaba era usar su jutsu de dibujo, pero se abstenía a hacerlo, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que lo descubrieran por la gran cantidad de chakra que debía usar y eso sería lo peor que podía pasarle, ya que no quería fracasar en su primer caso y menos quedar como un idiota frente al Capitán Yamato.

Por ello debía tener paciencia y seguir jugando a ser el mejor arquitecto del empresario, pero el tiempo corría en su contra, ya que su jefe Danzou comenzaba a impacientarse.

Éste sabía que el Uchiha era culpable pero faltaba lo mas importante para poder encerrarlo en la cárcel de por vida. Pruebas audiovisuales.

- Debo arriesgarme, si no jamás seré capaz de pasar por ahí...- se dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino y un pincelito.- Trataré de dibujar alguna criatura pequeña para no usar tanto chakra...- miró el cronómetro- Mierda ya han pasado casi diez minutos!

Comenzó a trazar el papel con gran habilidad y una perfecta armonía, pero paró en seco cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de la condenada habitación de Fugaku.

Se asomó y pudo ver al empresario como salía de allí.

- Buenas noches Fugaku-sama. Que hace despierto a estas horas?- preguntó el guardia que parecía estar al mando.

- Voy a ir al lavabo. Debo dejar de tomarme laxantes antes de acostarme...- dijo con la voz cansada y los ojos entrecerrados, ya que sus hormonas aún dormían.

Los otros dos guardias rieron disimulados al ver las pintas que aquel hombre tenía: pijama de color azul celeste con algunos ositos de colores bordados en toda la prenda, en la cabeza se hallaba un gorro de color marrón ( parecido al que usa Naruto para dormir, pero en oso) y unas zapatillas de andar por casa a juego con el gorro ( simulaba la cabeza del oso), sin mencionar el peluche que traía consigo. Un enorme oso de terciopelo adornado con un lacito rojo en el cuello.

- Tiene devoción por los osos señor?- se atrevió a cuestionar el guardia mas bajito.

- Mhp?- bostezó el patriarca- No te pago para que te metas en mi vida privada...

- Cuidado Fugaku-sama!- gritó el mandamás lanzando un par de kunais explosivos hacia una sombra y posteriormente sellando el dormitorio para que nada ni nadie pudiera penetrar.

Cuando el humo se dispersó divisaron que los cuchillos estaban clavados en un trozo de tronco.

- Mierda! Una técnica de camuflaje! Dispersaos y buscad por todos los rincones!

- Si! General!- dijeron los otros dos al unísono y se marcharon pegando un gran salto.

- Señor Uchiha está usted bien?

Éste asintió con la cabeza.

- Por su propia seguridad debo acompañarlo al lavabo...

- No.- interrumpió- Se cuidarme solo. Prefiero que se quede aquí custodiando a mi pequeño y lindo niñito.

- Pero no sabemos quien puede haber entrado y..!.

- Cállate! No te pago para que me cuestiones! Además, para mí, lo mas importante en estos momentos, es el niñito que duerme en mi cama.

- Se lo está pasando bien con él?- desvió la conversación para tratar de evadir la situación de antes.

- Uf! Hace unas mamadas que se te quita hasta el hipo! Sin duda es uno de los mejores en esto! Yo ya lo he apodado Garganta profunda!- le entró un retortijón-Ay! Si me disculpa...- se marchó medio encogido haciéndose presión en su barriga.

Escondido en la pared, detrás de unas largas cortinas se encontraba Sai recuperando el aire perdido, pues tan solo le faltó una décima de segundo para que aquellos kunais explosivos le hubieran alcanzado:

- Se puede decir que me ha tacado el Euro millón..- respiraba agitado- Debo sentirme afortunado ya que dio la casualidad de que Fugaku salía de su habitación y por ello los guardias se distrajeron.

Esperó unos minutos y cuando se cercioró de que no había nadie en aquel pasillo, se quitó su capa de camuflaje y puso rumbo hacia el despacho del dueño de la mansión.

Caminaba con pasos ligeros pero cuidadosos, ya que debía estar alerta por el revuelo que había formado. Si se hubiera estado examinado con el Capitán Yamato, éste ya lo habría suspendido por falta de un camuflaje adecuado, pero al menos, no lo habían descubierto.

Por fin llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba su objetivo, que por supuesto, también estaba custodiado por otros tres guardias, aunque estos eran de rango mas bajo y se encontraban jugando a las cartas de " Yugi-oh".

- Madre mía! Y se supone que estos son mas fuertes que yo?- se preguntó mientras movía las manos enérgicamente y se fabricaba un clon.- Clon, conviértete en chica y seduce a los tres guardias de allí mientras yo entro en la sala.

El Sai plagio asintió con la cabeza, hizo la pose y formuló:

- Sexy no jutsu!

Y se convirtió en una atractiva joven morena que se dirigió hacia los tres elementos aquellos:

- Disculpen caballeros..

Los guardias dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se giraron para contemplar de donde venía aquella melodiosa voz.

Cuando divisaron a la " chica" se sonrojaron, se levantaron e hicieron poses varoniles.

El mas gordito habló primero:

- Hola. Que hace una bella mujer como tu en un lugar como este?

- Es que me he perdido..

- A donde querías ir?- éste fue el del bigote tamaño xxl.

- Tenía pensado ir a darme una ducha...- dijo "la" Sai mientras se bajaba un tirante del vestido.

Los dos guardias tuvieron una hemorragia nasal.

- Te acompañaremos!- dijeron los dos hombres al unísono.

- Son muy amables!- les guiñó el ojo.

- Vosotros no vais a ningún lado!- chilló el mandamás de aquel escuadrón.- Pero que os habéis pensado? Estamos de servicio!

- Vamos jefe! No sea tan aburrido! Llevamos muchas noches aquí vigilando y jamás a ocurrido nada!- replicó el mas gordito.

- Minori tiene razón! En esta mansión nunca ocurre nada divertido!- se unió el del bigote.- Además no podemos ser descorteses con esta bella señorita.

- Por favooooooooooooor jefe!- dijeron los dos guardias con pose de súplica.

El mandamás resopló y terminó cediendo.

- "Mierda! Se supone que este también tendría que haberse ido"- pensó el verdadero Sai mientras sacaba de nuevo el rollo-pergamino y su pincelito mas fino...

De repente, en frente del custodiador apareció un precioso conejito blanco con carita de cordero degollado. Empezó a danzar y a jugar con una pelotita.

- Ohhh! Que bonito un conejitoooo!- dijo el guardia en tono burlón mientras se acercaba al ficticio animal.

Le dio una patada y lo envió a tomar por culo (lejos).

- " Kuso! Estaba seguro que mi adorable dibujo lo iba a enternecer... A ver Sai.. piensa... Que puedo dibujar mas?"- se preguntaba el moreno mientras ojeaba sus pergaminos.

Miró de nuevo el cronómetro y reflejaba que habían pasado veinte minutos. Como siguiera así terminaría haciendo el mismo tiempo que la última vez y no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo; así que se dejó de historias y decidió luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con el otro.

- Disculpe caballero...

El de la puerta se giró y un gran sonrojo se le pintó en la cara.

- T-tu también te has perdido?- preguntó el guardia.

- Mas o menos...- contestó Sai haciendo pose para atacar.

El sonrojado le dio la espalda al dibujante; se planchó como pudo su uniforme, se pasó las manos por el pelo intentando colocar bien sus mechones cobrizos, se peinó sus cejas y nuevamente se giró. Sai lo miraba extrañado.

- T-tienes un ombligo muy bonito... Esa ropa que llevas te s-sienta genial- dijo mientras admiraba la silueta del moreno que vestía con su típico uniforme negro de las misiones.

- ...

Tras escuchar esto, el artista sabía que no valía la pena luchar con ese hombre.

- Oye... Como te llamas?

- Mmmm... pues...Manolito- dijo Sai diciendo el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza, pues estaba claro que no quería revelar el suyo.

- Bonito nombre Manolito. Oye...- se sonrojó aún mas- T-tienes algo que hacer dentro de un rato?

- Nani? " Soy yo? O éste está tratando de ligar conmigo?"

- Verás... eres un chico muy guapo...

- " Oh! Este seguro que es maricón! Tendré que hacerme pasar por uno si quiero cumplir este objetivo con rapidez"

- Verás...es que...Soy gay- dijo el guardia alto y claro.

- Vaya.. que casualidad, yo también lo soy- se pasó un dedo por la boca sensualmente.

- Manolito.. estás como un tren...

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que el morenito lo agarró de las manos y se las llevó a su abdomen.

- M-Manolito... si que vas a saco...

- Es que cuando me gusta un hombre no lo dejo escapar por nada del mundo...

La boca de Sai se acercaba lentamente a la del otro, hizo una mueca de asco disimulada y besó al guardia.

Éste tuvo una hemorragia nasal ahí mismo y calló redondo al suelo a causa de la alta excitación que desprendía su cuerpo.

- Ecs! Que asco! Lo que tengo que hacer para superar al Capitán Yamato! Pero fue mas fácil de lo que pensaba..

Miró el reloj. Perfecto! Aún le faltaba casi media hora para colocar la cámara y el micrófono.

Sacó de su mochila un trozo de alambre y jugó con la cerradura, ésta cedió y la puerta se abrió.

El moreno respiró aliviado.

Escogió una lámpara que estaba ubicada a la parte derecha de aquella gran sala y allí colocó la cámara, (que no era mas grande que un grano de arroz). La configuró para que se visualizara toda la habitación, pero hizo mas hincapié en la parte del escritorio de Fugaku. Aquella zona debía verse completamente bien por si aquel hombre escribía o leía algo que sirviera como pista.

El micrófono decidió ponerlo en la parte baja de un cuadro que se hallaba detrás del escritorio y lo configuró al máximo nivel de audio.

Antes de volver a su cuarto, optó por investigar un poco aquella habitación. Se puso sus guantes negros y primero rebuscó entre los cajones del escritorio. Solo había papeleos de la empresa, contratos, historiales de los empleados, facturas, albaranes,... entre otras cosas poco importantes.

Lo que le llamó la atención, es que en el último cajón estaba la revista "Forbes".

La sacó y la echó un vistazo por encima. Llegó a la página donde se encontraban los cuarenta hombres mas ricos del mundo, en el puesto número tres se encontraba la foto de Fushika, la cual estaba rallada con una X con un rotulador rojo y al lado había un comentario: " Fushika hijo de puta! Pronto conseguiré quedarme con tu puesto y seguiré avanzando hasta llegar al primero!"

Fugaku se encontraba en el puesto número cinco.

El ambu dejó de lado la "disputa" de los empresarios y decidió escuchar los mensajes del teléfono del escritorio.

Los tres primeros eran de clientes y amigos, el último lo hizo flipar: " Hola Fugaku-san. Soy la madre de Hiro, el niño castaño que vio en el parque, el que tiene una peca en la mejilla. Se acuerda? Pues bueno este mes no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar el alquiler del piso, así que me gustaría entregarle a mi hijo por una noche y así a cambio conseguir lo que me falta de dinero. Si está interesado le agradecería que me llamara al..."

Sai colgó de inmediato. Un sentimiento de rabia cruzó su cuerpo como si le hubieran clavado miles de kunais. Pero como podía haber madres que entregaran así a sus hijos? Y encima a aquel hombre tan cruel y pervertido.

Respiró hondo para tratar de calmar ese nefasto sentimiento y volvió a ponerse manos a la obra, pero esta vez en los estantes del fondo de la habitación.

Tampoco encontró nada interesante: habían diccionarios de varios idiomas, mapas, libros de literatura, la típica bola del mundo, libros de la construcción, de cómo aprender a administrar el dinero, y hasta un libro de cómo hacer trampas en un casino. Al ambu le llamó la atención, lo cogió y lo abrió por la mitad, lo que no se esperó es que una carta cayó al suelo.

Leyó el destinatario: Orochimaru.

Sacó la carta del sobre y comenzó a leerla: " Estimado Señor Orochimaru. Como está? Hace mucho tiempo que no le veo y quisiera reunirme con usted para tratar un tema de suma importancia. Como le dije por teléfono quisiera deshacerme de uno de mis empleados, ya que dicho empleado sabe demasiadas cosas de mi vida privada. Sabe lo que hago en la intimidad con mis dulces y lindos niñitos menores; y también sabe de mi homosexualidad y esto si saliera a la luz, me perjudicaría bastante! Que diría mi familia si el propio patriarca del clan Uchiha es gay y pederasta? Por ese motivo quisiera borrar del mapa a..." (N/A: Ya se sabe no?)

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron como platos cuando leyó el nombre de aquel pobre desgraciado.

- Sai!- exclamó una voz que entraba por la puerta- Que demonios haces aquí?

- Pero no se llamaba Manolito?- preguntó el guardia gay que por lo visto había recobrado el sentido.

- A éste me lo encontré inconsciente tirado en el suelo...- señaló Fugaku.

- S-señor Fugaku...- escondió la carta detrás suyo- Yo.. s-solo...

- Que carajo escondes detrás?

- Nada... "mierda si no pienso en algo rápido, me descubrirá..."

- Y bien Sai? No tengo toda la noche.

- Pero no se llamaba Manolito?- volvió a repetir el guardia.

- Q-que noche mas movidita, no?- intentaba disimular mientras, que con un rollo-pergamino ubicado en su espalda dibujaba un plano, con la ayuda de un jutsu que hacía mover su pincel.

- Sai... no juegues conmigo.

- Pero no se llamaba...? ( guardia)

- Cállate ya!- gritaron al unísono Sai y Fugaku.

- Je! Me ha pillado señor. Lo que escondo detrás es...- le entregó el rollo- Al fin he acabado el plano del hotel. Estaba tan contento que no pude esperar a mañana!

- Y para que as venido a mi despacho? Se lo podías haber dado a uno de mis guardias y que me lo hubiera entregado.

Sai no contestó, ya que la presencia del guardia gay le ponía nervioso y no le dejaba pensar lo que iba a decir a continuación.

De mientras, el empresario se sentó en su sillón y abrió el plano. Se puso a estudiarlo y a medir líneas y redondas con ayuda de un cartabón y un compás.

- Veo que al final el techo lo dejaste en forma cilíndrica...- Fugaku se tocaba el mentón en señal de concentración.

- Si, señor. Ahora están muy de moda en Europa.

- Me parece bien que hayas incluido un detalle para los clientes extranjeros... Las ventanas...?

- Las ventanas las he hecho redondas porque creo que en esa parte de Konoha sopla mucho el viento y sería desagradable para la gente.

- Bien pensado.

- Mi proposición sería pintar el hotel de colores claros, ya que la mayoría de los turistas vienen en verano. En las habitaciones pondría cuadros y decoraciones en plan ninja, ya que Konoha es famosa por ello, así los clientes podrán ir conociendo mejor nuestras costumbres.

- A mi me parece bien, pero eso lo tiene que decidir Hilton, que es el que me encargó que se lo diseñara y construyera... Que me dices de la piscina?

- La he hecho en media luna, me parecía una forma preciosa para cuando anocheciera, entonces se encenderían unas luces por el borde que le darían un toque chic al hotel; en mitad he pensado en poner un jacuzzi de agua caliente.

- Estupendo- bostezó- Bueno Sai, mañana seguiremos comentando detalles, yo me vuelvo a la cama que estoy muerto de sueño... Por cierto haced el favor de largaros de mi despacho ya!

- Si!- dijeron al unísono Sai y el guardia que salieron de aquella sala.

- Pero no te llamabas Manolito?- preguntó el pesado guardia.

- Me llamo Manolito.- afirmó el moreno parando su cronómetro y sonriendo al ver el resultado.- " Quince minutos menos que la última vez! Muy bien Sai!"

- Pero Fugaku-san te llamó Sai... Si tu dices que te llamas Manolito... No entiendo nada!- se giró hacia el dibujante para que le explicara el porque de tantos nombres, pero no encontró a nadie.- Sai? Manolito? Como cojones te llames...!

Sai se encontraba saltando de pared en pared para regresar lo mas pronto posible a su habitación y contarle a Yamato todo lo sucedido, además de la grata puntuación de tiempo que esta vez había conseguido.

**Fin del Flash back**

- Son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener dinero. No soporto a la chusma así!- exclamó el dibujante cabreado empotrando contra la mesa su puño. Lo hizo con tanta rabia y fuerza que se hizo hasta daño.- Fugaku eres la persona mas malvada que jamás he conocido; eres avaro, chantajista, frío, calculador, cruel, egoísta, pederasta y mentiroso... No tienes escrúpulos en vender a tus hijos a cambio de ser el mas rico del mundo... Le arrebatas la inocencia a los niños y los maltratas a tu merced pero la gota que colma el baso es que planeaste la enfermedad de Minato envenenándolo con una copa de sake... rastrero hijo de puta! Esto me hace pensar que seguramente planees algo contra Naruto... Ahora tendré que protegerlo... No descansaré hasta ver a Fugaku pudriéndose en una celda!

...

**Apartamentos Akatsuki: Apartamento de Deidara**

- Pero Dei-kun! Todos los modelos que me estás enseñando te quedan estupendos!- gritó un Itachi harto de que su compañero rubio se disgustase de cada uno de ellos.

- Que va Ita-kun! Todos me hacen muy gordo!

- Que no! No seas Baka! Es que tengo que repetirte el sermón de hace un rato?

- No...

- Te quedan todos muy bien. Créeme. A Sasori le encantarás!- trató de sonreír, pero cada vez que recordaba al cabrón del pelirrojo aquel una inmensa amargura inundaba su cuerpo.

- Igualmente este conjunto de camisa naranja no me convencía mucho, pero Sasori me animó a que me lo llevara , dijo que quería hartarse de reír cada vez que me lo pusiera... yo no entendí lo que quiso decir pero como lo vi tan animado me lo compré.

- " Sasori hijo de puta! Como te atreves a ridiculizar a mi Deidara?"- suspiró- Es que no te das cuenta de nada Dei... estás tan cegado por el que te anulas como persona.

- Como?

- Naaaada- lo dijo con tono cansado- " Tampoco me escuchas a mi..."

- Creo que volveré a mi habitación y elegiré otro conjunto mas oscuro que me haga mas delgado. Ahora vuelvo Ita-kun!-se marchó.

Al moreno le entró sed, así que se levantó del sofá de la sala de estar y después de esquivar muchos obstáculos ( Deidara era muy desordenado y dejaba la ropa tirada; por no mencionar las esculturas de arcilla y numerosos objetos extraños que yacían en el suelo) llegó a la cocina.

De repente le vino un pestazo que provenía de la fregadera. Itachi se asomó y pudo contemplar una inmensa torre de platos, vasos y cubiertos sin fregar.

- Ay dios...- suspiró cogió un estropajo y el Mistol (jabón lavavajillas) y se puso a lavar los platos.

Al cuarto de hora terminó y se sirvió un baso de agua fresca. A continuación cogió la escoba y el recogedor y se dispuso a barrer la sala de estar.

- Ohh! Pero si las racholas del suelo son blancas! Yo pensé que eran negras...Ay que ver la cantidad de mierda que hay en este piso...

Cuando terminó de barrer, tomó un plumero y se puso a quitar el polvo de los muebles, abrió las ventanas para que se dispersara, pues el Uchiha era un poco alérgico a la suciedad.

Roció un poco de limpia cristales por las vidrieras y lo secó con un paño especial para dar mas brillo.

- Esto ya va pareciendo otra cosa...- respiró hondo y percibió el suave olor a manzana que desprendía el ambientador que puso en la mesita de al lado del sofá.- Olor a limpio...

- Ita-kuuuuuuun ya me falta poco!- gritó Deidara desde su habitación.

- No hay prisa Dei!- le contestó Itachi mientras se sentaba en la silla del ordenador- Puedo meterme en mi correo un momento?

- Siiiiii!

El del sharingan clicó en el icono de internet y en la dirección escribió "" y desde allí entró en su correo. Revisó las cuentas pero no vio mensaje alguno, así que decidió escribirle uno a su hermano:

" Querido hermanito. Como estás? Espero que bien, porque yo estoy en el apartamento de Dei-kun haciéndole de " Chacha" ( criada). No te imaginas la cantidad de mierda que este piso tiene. Nada mas abrir la puerta e percibido un pestazo que casi me caigo para atrás, no se.. como olor a cerrado.. Yo ya tenía ganas de irme corriendo, pero no podía hacerle eso al rubio, claro está. Cuando hemos entrado nos han atacado un escuadrón de mantas que estaban amontonadas en el recibidor. Después hemos tardado casi diez minutos en llegar a la sala de estar con tanto obstáculo por el medio. No es por ser exagerado pero creo que hasta me ha parecido ver alguna que otra cucaracha... En la cocina tenía todos los platos sin fregar y las racholas de la pared llena de churretes.. por no mencionar el baso que he tenido que coger para beber agua. Había perdido su brillo, se notaba que no se limpiaba desde hace bastante tiempo... No se como he tenido el valor de beber de ahí... pero bueno a pesar de estar todo así, es el piso de mi rubito, así que le he fregado y le he limpiado un poco la sala de estar...

Seguro que cuando lo leas, ahora mismo estarás pensando: " Bueno, y a mi que coño me importa todo esto?" Así que la verdadera razón por la que te escribo este e-mail es para invitarte a venir el sábado a la discoteca Aquarium, ya que te dije que celebraríamos tu recuperación. Por lo de papá no te preocupes, yo estaré yendo y viniendo. Seguramente también vendrá Deidara, así que él estará todo el rato contigo.

Cuento contigo, pues.

Muchos Besos. Cuídate."

Clicó a enviar y apagó su correo. Se cercioró de que debajo de la pantalla había otra pestañita. Dudó unos segundos si abrirla o no, pues era el ordenador de su ojiazul y no quería espiarle nada privado, pero la curiosidad le venció y terminó por llevar la flechita del ratón hacia allí. Presionó la tecla izquierda y la ventana se abrió.

- Como conseguir ser una persona perfecta...- leyó el moreno mientras bajaba la página- Los diez mandamientos de Ana y Mia..- Aquí se detuvo y se preguntó mentalmente- " Que coño es Ana y Mia?"

Antes de seguir bajando, abrió otra ventana de internet y en el google escribió: Diccionario. Abrió el segundo link y buscó las palabras mencionadas, encontró Ana.

Mientras leía el significado, los ojos de Itachi se iban agrandándose como platos.

- Esto debe ser una equivocación...No puede ser que mi rubio esté haciendo tonterías... no..

Cambió de página a la inicial y leyó horrorizado en que consistían los " Diez Mandamientos de Ana".

Se fijó que en la parte derecha de esa página se hayaban numerosos nombres de personas que hacían como una especie de " carrera", como si fuera una competición para ver quien conseguía perder mas quilos en una semana.

- Por favor dios mío que no esté Deidara por aquí..."- rezaba para que el nombre de su amado no estuviera en aquella lista tan inmensa, pero no fue así, y encima, Deidara era uno de los que estaban mas próximos a la " meta".

Un par de lágrimas le rodaron mejilla abajo:

- Ahora lo entiendo todo...

- El que entiendes?- preguntó el artista que entraba como podía en la sala.

Itachi se apresuró a eliminar aquella página.

- E-el principio de Newton jeeje- rió sarcástico

- Ohhh! Que ha pasado en esta habitación?- interrogó el rubiales examinando la sala- Está limpísima!- miró hacia abajo- Yo tenía el suelo blanco?

Itachi se dio la vuelta y a pesar de la tristeza que sentía su corazón, éste le dio un huelco cuando vio a Deidara. Jamás había visto a alguien tan bello como él. Parecía un ángel. Vestía con una camisa azul celeste con un vordadito de un dragón en el pecho izquierdo, éste color danzaba en perfecta armonía con sus ojos. De pantalón había escogido unos piratas tejanos con letras en los bolsillos traseros. Lo que a Itachi le llamó la atención fue que se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta; debía reconocer que así le quedaba mejor, pues Deidara tenía una cara demasiado perfecta, como para ser tapada y los ojos mas bellos que existían sobre la faz de la tierra, pues tenían un azul claro que al moreno siempre le recordaba el cielo. Un cielo donde ojalá tarde o temprano volase con su artista.

- Estas increíble Dei-kun, sin duda ese es el conjunto que debes ponerte para...-maldijo mentalmente al pelirrojo- Sasori.

- Estás seguro? No me hace un culo enorme?- se dio la vuelta y se señaló esa parte.

Itachi se mordió el labio inferior y se relamió la boca cuando se fijó en aquella parte de la anatomía de su rubito, pues aquel pantalón le quedaba ceñido y le hacia un trasero redondo y respingón.

- El pelo como me lo ves? Quizás debiera cortármelo...

El moreno se levantó de su asiento y le acarició el cabello al ojiazul.

Pronto una agradable sensación de bienestar inundó su cuerpo, ya que aquel cabello estaba suave como la seda y fresco como la nieve ( aunque lo notó un poco mas lacio que otras veces), luego tomó un mechón y se lo acercó a la nariz, una exquisita olor a lavanda lo embriagó en seguida.

Esta acción hizo sonrojar al mas pequeño, además de erizarle hasta el último vello de su cuerpo.

Deidara sentía como si algo en su interior se estaba despertando, algo que yacía dormido hasta entonces... Su instinto sexual y pasional.

Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que tenía ganas de besar a alguien con verdadera pasión, así que se giró rápidamente hacia su compañero que todavía seguía inmerso en aquella fabulosa fragancia.

El del sharingan despertó de su " paraíso" y volvió a acordarse del problema alimenticio de su amado.

- Oye Deidara. Quiero hablarte de algo importante. Sabes que la nutrición es excepcional para vivir. Cada alimento tiene substancias beneficiosas para el organismo. Las frutas por ejemplo tienen muchas vitaminas para darnos energía para seguir luchando el día a día, las carnes tienen mucho hierro para los glóbulos rojos, encargados de dirigir nuestra sangre y el chocolate, azúcar para alimentar nuestro cerebro... Con esto quiero decirte que...

No pudo terminar el sermón, ya que los labios de Deidara sellaron con esmero los de Itachi.

Pasaron dos segundos cuando el moreno comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo! Todas las noches soñaba con aquel momento! Y encima era el rubio el que parecía buscarlo!

Se separaron para coger aire sin parar de mirarse a los ojos. En aquel instante ambos sabían que sobraban las palabras, pues sus cuerpos se llamaban a gritos; necesitaban el calor del otro.

Itachi acarició la mejilla sonrojada de su compañero, éste último le regalaba una mirada desafiante y pícara, pues quería sentirse dentro del moreno ya, así que le robó otro beso, pero esta vez le introdujo la lengua. En cuestión de segundos la lengua de Itachi también hizo su presencia y batalló con la del rubio, éste aprovechó para fregar su entrepierna contra la del otro.

Tras esta acción, el miembro del moreno despertó en seguida.

Pero desde cuando su rubio tenía aquella faceta tan sexual y pícara? Desde luego no hacía falta que lo enseñara a ser sexy, pues con lo que estaba viviendo parecía ser todo un profesional.

Las manos del mayor inconscientemente se dirigieron a los botones de la camisa del menor, los desabrochaba despacio y con gran ternura, en cambio Deidara lo hacía desesperadamente, fruto de aquello le arrancó un par de botones.

Itachi en vez de disgustarse, sonrió divertido.

Cuando las camisas de ambos yacían en el suelo, el albino acarició el torso de su amante ejerciendo presión con las manos, como si quisiera notar todos los músculos de aquella deliciosa "tableta de chocolate". A continuación se acercó a uno de los pechos y le mordió sin cuidado el pezón.

Esto hizo que el portador del sharingan emitiera un leve quejido:

- Au! Cuidado Dei-kun!

Éste no lo escuchó, ya que seguía inmerso en aquel rico manjar. Pronto el dolor desapareció para dar lugar a un cosquilleo muy placentero. Itachi cerró los ojos para maximizar aquella sensación tan sabrosa, le temblaban las piernas y por temor a caerse se aferró al rubio.

Deidara se molestó, ya que aquellas fuertes manos no le dejaban moverse a su manera, así que empujó a su acompañante al sofá, éste cayó boca arriba, intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo, ya que Deidara se encontraba desabrochando sus pantalones como si el mundo se acabara en unos instantes.

- Mierda botones!- chilló mientras luchaba contra el último que le quedaba por abrir, pero éste se resistía ya que se encontraba haciendo presión a causa del enorme bulto que había.

- Tranquilo Dei! Mi pene no se va a ir...además los filósofos decimos que la paciencia es una virtud!- le guiñó el ojo.

- Callate Ita-kun! No menciones la filosofía cuando intento follarte!

Esta última palabra hizo que el miembro viril del moreno creciera aún mas, pues le excitó la manera en que lo dijo, desesperada y disgustada por haberlo interrumpido... Quería hacerlo suyo de inmediato.

Por fin el botón perdió la batalla y liberó los pantalones. Deidara se relamió los labios cuando vio el tremendo " paquetón" que aquello se mostraba. Se mosqueó un poco cuando vio que no tenía puesto los bóxers que le regaló:

- Ita-kun, no tienes puestos los bóxers que yo te regalé antaño?

- Lo siento rubio, pero los tengo en mi tenderete secándose.

- Me hubiera encantado desgarrártelos ahora mismo!

El Uchiha se ruborizó ante aquel comentario.

Si, definitivamente no hacía falta enseñarlo a ser sexy, pues él ya lo era, tan solo debía dejar salir aquella pasión que tenía dormida hasta entonces.

Aunque su pene le pedía a gritos introducirse en Itachi, Deidara decidió volver a besarlo; pero esta vez lo hizo con ternura. Decidió aparcar su desespero por poseerlo, ya que su corazón lo obligaba a ir despacio y a tratarlo con delicadeza.

Saboreó sus labios y acarició su nuca, descubrió que le encantaba entrelazar sus dedos en el suave cabello de su amante, pues le recordaba el terciopelo.

El profesor de historia lo correspondió haciéndole pequeños masajes en la espalda. Deidara bajó lamiendo y besando su cuello hasta encontrarse nuevamente con sus pezones. Los succionó suavemente, pero no se entretuvo demasiado ahí y decidió seguir su " tour" hasta llegar a los bóxers negros básicos del moreno. Se detuvo un momento a observar al que estaba abajo. Cada vez que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, su corazón se disparaba ( cosa que no pasaba con Sasori). Cerró los ojos un instantes para intentar calcular la intensidad de aquellos latidos (que eran muy fuertes).

Cada vez estaba mas seguro de que al que verdaderamente amaba era a Itachi; pues él era el que jamás lo fallaba, el que lo escuchaba cada vez que tenía algún problema, el que lo aconsejaba sobre que hacer ante alguna circunstancia, el que lo salvaba cada vez que estaba en problemas, el que lo acompañaba a todos los lados, el que se convertía en su paño de lágrimas...

En cambio Sasori jamás lo escuchaba, jamás le daba buenos consejos, jamás le decía cosas bonitas... y encima siempre le estaba pegando tiritos con su físico...

El rubio se maldecía por no haberse dado cuenta antes de aquellos pequeños detalles.

Salió de su instante pensativo, cuando notó que su amante se colocaba encima suyo.

- Pero que...?

- Calla Dei-kun. Soy un Uchiha y por lo tanto soy yo el que somete...- dijo provocadamente mientras le bajaba la cremallera de los piratas.

- Eso no es justo!

Lo calló sellando sus labios con los de él. Antes de separarse le lamió el labio inferior, fruto de aquello se les quedó colgando un hilillo de saliva que los unía, pero el Uchiha lo cortó con un chulesco movimiento de lengua.

Deidara sonrió pícaro.

- Se acabaron los miramientos! Voy a someterte como a un verdadero Uchiha!- exclamó mientras le sacaba con esmero los pantalones.

Aquella seguridad hizo excitar mas al rubio, cosa que se notó en su entrepierna, que palpitaba enérgicamente, pues necesitaba urgentemente que se la estimularan, que se la lamiesen, que se la mordiesen...

Itachi le quitó los calzoncillos y pudo contemplar su tesoro mas preciado; el órgano que tanto deseaba, la parte sexual de la anatomía de Deidara, con la que soñaba todas las noches...

Se le cayó una lágrima de emoción y todo. Pues aún no se creía lo que estaba viendo. Por fin el artista iba a ser suyo! Pero antes de continuar, su corazón le pedía que debía aclarar una cuestión.

- Deidara... tú a mi me quieres?

- Claro. Eres mi mejor amigo.

- Y ya está?

- A que te refieres Ita-kun? (N/A: Dei Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que cortito que eres hijo!)

- A nada... "aún solo me considera su mejor amigo, él tan solo está haciendo todo esto por Sasori..."

De repente la tristeza se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero el moreno luchó para que no ganara la batalla, pues tenía a su rubio debajo y quería complacerlo, aunque se sintiera utilizado, ya que él todo aquello lo estaba haciendo con amor.

- Te pasa algo Ita-kun?- preguntó el artista dándose cuenta de la leve mueca de tristeza que hizo el otro.

El Uchiha respiró hondo para despejar su cabeza de malos rollos y contestó:

- Nada Dei-kun. Tú solo disfruta...- dijo mientras cogía aquel pene albino por la base.- " Daría hasta mi vida por ser Sasori y que estuvieras haciendo esto con amor de por medio".

Acercó su boca al miembro del rubio, éste último se mordía los labios nervioso, ya que sería la primera vez que experimentase aquello, así que cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Pronto su mente le contradijo diciéndole que debía abrirlos, así que hizo caso a su instinto y lo hizo, lo que vio le conmocionó, pues su amante se encontraba llorando.

- Itachi...

- Lo siento Deidara, no puedo.

- Pero...

- Mi cuerpo se vuelve loco por hacerlo contigo, pero mi corazón no me deja y esto a ganado la guerra.

- Pero en realidad yo...

- Además pienso que Sasori tendría que ser el primero...- interrumpió- ya que él es al que realmente amas-se vistió y se dirigió hacia la salida- Lo siento Deidara, no puedo seguir si no hay amor de por medio, además tú eres novio de Sasori y no podemos cruzar la línea...- Abrió la puerta y se giró- Que sepas que yo daría mi vida por ti..- dudó en soltar la bomba, pero cansado de callárselo, lo hizo- Te amo Deidara.- se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

Deidara estaba atónito por lo que había ocurrido.

Su cuerpo, que hace unos instantes ardía de pasión, ahora estaba congelado por la conmoción, pues el artista por fin se había dado cuenta de que a quien realidad amaba era a Itachi, pero comprendió que no podía declarársele hasta que no dejara a Sasori, así que se armó de valor y después de ponerse una bata (ya que estaba medio en pelotas), cogió su móvil y marcó el número del pelirrojo marionetista...

...

**Casa de Gaara- Once de la noche:**

- Soy un puto de mierda...- se repetía una y otra vez un Naruto bastante lamentado- Pero debo pensar que todo esto lo hago por mi papá.- preparó el despertador y se metió en la cama.

Se puso en forma fetal y cerró los ojos, pues quería relajar su mente, ya que había tenido un día bastante ajetreado. Al menos podía dar gracias a dios de que le habían llamado del hospital para decirle que su padre se había estabilizado, pero que su estenosis mitral se había abierto mas.

- Como está tu padre mi amor?- preguntó Gaara que entraba por la puerta

- Gaara cuantas veces tengo que decirte que piques a la puerta?

- Narutito, y yo cuantas veces tengo que decirte que soy tu novio y tengo derecho a entrar sin picar?

Naruto resopló y lo dejó correr, ya que no tenía ganas de discutir de nuevo y no tenía la cabeza para malos rollos, el pelirrojo siguió hablando:

- Siento no haberte echo mucho caso antes, pero es que mis hermanos...

- No te preocupes- interrumpió- entiendo que sean tus hermanos, por cierto ya duermen?

- Kankuro si, pero mi hermana ensaya para su actuación.

- Estupendo.

- Te han caído bien? Se que Kankuro es un poco sin vergüenza, pregunta cosas que no vienen al caso y es un poco maleducado, pero es buena gente. Temari es todo lo contrario, pero se mosquea bastante si la interrumpes mientras está haciendo algo...

- Me han caído genial- sonrió- pensaba que serían mas finos, por cierto te han dicho algo de mi?

- Cuando te marchaste a llamar al hospital estuvimos hablando de mi homosexualidad, de ti dijeron que parecías un chico muy honrado y mi hermana dijo que eras muy guapo.- le guiñó el ojo.

Naruto se sonrojó, pero le hubiera encantado que esa afirmación hubiera venido de Kankuro, ya que él era hombre.

- Por cierto cariño, que es esto?- interrogó mientras le enseñaba la bolsa que traía consigo.- Pone Konoha´s Sex Shop..

- N-nada! No es nada Gaara!- exclamó el menor mientras le arrebataba la bolsa.

- Na-ru-to... pensabas que no le había echado un vistazo de antemano? Que haces tú con unas bolas chinas?

La cara del rubio se tornó mas roja que un tomate.

- P-pues, esto.. bueno.. yo..- le costaba articular palabra, pues estaba claro que no le rebelaría que las había comprado para cuando tuviera relaciones con Sasuke.

- Las has comprado para mi? Me hace mucha ilusión que al final te hayas decidido a hacer el amor conmigo!

- NANI? No... no es eso...Además están tus hermanos y..

- Pues claro que es eso! Ahora no seas tímido mi amor.- dijo el de la arena mientras empezaba a quitarse el pijama y se dirigía hacia la cama.- Por mis hermanos no te preocupes! Ellos están a lo suyo.

- No! Espera Gaara...esto no es lo que parece..

El pelirrojo lo calló dándole un pedazo de morreo y conduciendo las manos del rubio hacia sus pectorales para que los acariciara, para seguidamente quitarle la camiseta del pijama a Naruto.

- Para Gaara!

- Pero que pasa cariño?

- Es que...- pensaba lo que iba a decir a continuación.

- Es que, qué?- cogió las bolas chinas y retiró el embalaje que las apresaba.- Y encima las compraste rojas para que hicieran juego con mi cabello. Date la vuelta mi amor que te las meteré en seguida.

- Es que me estoy meando! Tengo que ir al baño!- mintió.

- Está bien! Pero vuelve en seguida, yo de mientras las iré lubricando.

El ojiazul hizo una mueca de asco y se marchó de aquella habitación.

- "Kuso! Ahora si que la he cagado. Eso me pasa por dejar las cosas donde primero pillo..."- pensó y se dirigió hacia la cocina para hacer tiempo.

Estando allí aprovechó para beberse un baso de agua y degustar un "Ferrero Rocher", ya que necesitaba azúcar para estimular su cerebro, pues necesitaba idear un plan para que a Gaara se le marchara la idea de probar aquel juguetito sexual, pero su mente se distrajo cuando escuchó una musiquita de fondo. Como no quería volver a su habitación, optó por averiguar de donde venía aquella melodía, así que salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la parte derecha del pasillo, allí habían dos puertas, así que se situó en mitad y cerró los ojos para maximizar el sonido de la música, que Naruto reconoció como el último acto del lago de los cisnes.

Esto le recordó algo pero no caía en lo que era.

- La izquierda- se dijo mientras dudaba entre abrir o no abrir; pues por algún motivo el pelirrojo le había prohibido entrar en aquella sala.

Por un lado no quería ser chafardero, ya que le prometió a Gaara que jamás entraría, pero la curiosidad pesó mas y abrió la puerta.

Lo primero en que se fijó fue en Temari que se encontraba bailando con un precioso tutú blanco, representando la muerte del cisne blanco.

Acabó el acto. El rubio aplaudió. Temari se sonrojó cuando se dio cuanta que su " cuñado" estaba allí:

- Naruto, no deberías estar durmiendo?

- Me desvelé- mintió- Vaya! Has bailado estupendamente! Normal que te dieran el primer papel!

- Arigatou! Pero tengo ganas de acabar este evento. Ya llevamos representando esta obra mas de una semana y comienzo a estar agobiada.

- Debes descansar un poco.

- No puedo! El último evento de Japón se celebrará de aquí tres días y debo superarme a cada segundo!

- Pero si no descansas tu cuerpo no aguantará!

- Lo se, algunas veces me levanto con dolores musculares, pero tengo que hacerlo perfecto, este papel conlleva mucha responsabilidad, por eso le pedí a mi hermanito que me dejara esta sala para ensayar cada vez que vengo a visitarlo. Hoy tengo suerte de encontrarla limpia, pero a veces Gaara deja su arena tirada por el suelo y no me deja bailar bien.

Una sensación extraña atravesó el cuerpo de Naruto, recordó aquella voz femenina que se sintió cuando trató de llamar al número de móvil desconocido: "Nii-san! Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que recojas bien tu ar..."

- Tu arena...- repitió el rubio terminando la frase.. -Claro! Oye Temari, cuando hace que estuviste otra vez aquí?

- Pues si mi memoria no me falla, creo que fue hace una semana o así.

- Y esta sala como estaba?

- Buf! Recuerdo que estaba toda llena de arena y...

No terminó la frase, ya que el ojiazul ya no se encontraba presente en aquella habitación; así que la chica pasó del tema y rebobinó su cd para seguir ensayando.

Aunque no estaba seguro al cien por cien de que el culpable fuera Gaara, ( aunque todo empezase a encajar) quiso rematar sus pruebas encontrando aquellos mensajes que lo liaron todo, así que debía encontrar el " arma del crimen"; el móvil.

Se dirigió a la habitación del pelirrojo, la puerta estaba medio abierta, se asomó con gran sigilo, por suerte para el que espiaba, no había nadie. Que extraño que la puerta estuviera abierta, pues Gaara era muy receloso con sus cosas y siempre cerraba su puerta.

Penetró allí y examinó la habitación. Era grande, predominaban los colores marrones y estaba decorada con múltiples objetos y recuerdos de Egipto, lo que a Naruto le llamó la atención fue que la cama estaba echa de arena, al igual que los muebles, las sillas y el escritorio. Sobre la cama estaba el móvil del dueño de la casa.

- Bingo!- exclamó mientras se acercaba a aquel objeto.

Pero tubo que abstenerse, ya que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, por ello, se escondió dentro del armario.

- Pero que coño estará haciendo Naruto en el lavabo?- decía Gaara que entraba en su habitación irritado.- Por lo visto se lo habrá tragado el váter! Pues cuando vuelva yo no estaré allí! Si quería follar, que se aguante! Estoy harto de esperarlo!

- " Estupendo"- pensaba Naruto desde su escondrijo.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a su "mini biblioteca", cogió los libros de las asignaturas que tocaban el día siguiente y los depositó en su mochila, al igual que con el estuche de lápices, agenda para apuntarse las tareas y su gran libro de las "Arenas mundiales", a continuación abrió una de las puertecitas que tenía su mueble y el ojiazul que se encontraba escondido tuvo que taparse la boca para no escapársele algún gritito, pues en ese lugar tenía numerosas fotos de Sasuke en plan heaby.

En una de ellas se podía contemplar como el Uchiha tenía la cabeza cortada, en otra le había arrancado los ojos, en otra le había mutilado las piernas, por no hablar de aquellas imágenes donde Gaara había escrito comentarios como: "Muerte a Sasuke", " Te mataré", "Ojalá te atropelle un tren"... Total, deseándole lo peor.

Naruto estaba sobrecogido. No sabía que el de la arena odiase tanto a su guapo moreno, salió de sus pensamientos cuando se fijó que su compañero sacaba algo de ahí.

Se trataba de una mini marioneta muy parecida a Sasuke.

Con esta marioneta tipo Budú, haré sufrir lentamente a Sasuke! No pararé hasta que se aleje de mi Naruto. Pero para que todo salga a pedir de boca, necesitaré un pelo del hijo de puta Uchiha.- bostezó- Pero ya pensaré mañana como hacerlo porque estoy muerto de sueño...- echó el muñeco en su mochila, depositó el móvil en la mesita de noche y se metió en la cama.

Apagó la luz y cerró los ojos. Poco a poco se iba relajando hasta que por fin el sueño lo venció.

Naruto esperó un rato mas hasta que el único sonido que reinaba en la habitación eran los ronquidos de Gaara; señal que dormía profundamente.

Salió de su escondrijo a gatas y se aproximó con gran sigilo a la mesita de noche; apenas rozó el teléfono cuando el pelirrojo emitió un gemido ronco. Esto paralizó al rubio y temió de que se hubiera despertado, pero por suerte no fue así; suspiró aliviado y retomó su tarea.

Cogió el móvil y se fue al apartado de mensajes, buscó en los enviados pero no encontró ninguno inusual, buscó en la bandeja de entrada y tampoco obtuvo lo que andaba buscando. Como última opción echó un vistazo en el apartado de " eliminados" y allí encontró la bomba: " Hola querido Sasuke, me retrasaré un poco, pero prometo compensártelo con mi cuerpo jijiji".

- Así que fuiste tu Gaara..."- pensó el rubiales mientras pasaba al siguiente. "Esta noche a sido increíble Sasuke. Me encantó como me besabas, como me tocabas, como me lamías, como me desnudabas...Me gustas Todo! Porque te hicieron sin ningún fallo. Eres el ser mas perfecto que existe. Te amo"

Sí, las sospechas quedaban confirmadas. Gaara fue el que envió aquellos mensajes.

Fue tanta la rabia que sentía que de su cuerpo comenzó a surgir una fuerte aura demoníaca, era el Kyubi que comenzaba a despertarse. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí y destrozar todo lo que se encontrara por su camino, por no mencionar las ganas que tenía de arrancarle la cabeza a Gaara. Como se atrevió a jugar tan sucio con sus sentimientos? Y más con alguien a quien Naruto amaba con locura. Consiguió controlar su ira y salió de aquella habitación tan sigilosamente como pudo. A continuación se dirigió a la suya y comenzó a tirar y a romperlo todo. Maldecía al pelirrojo. Demonios! Su mejor amigo lo había traicionado y había hecho trampas en el juego, pero reconoció que la culpa fue suya por haberle dicho a Gaara que aceptaba salir con él; pues Naruto no sabía decir que no y esto a veces le pasaba factura.

Era tan inocente que se metía en muchos apuros y luego no sabía salir triunfante de ellos. Y si le salía alguna buena oportunidad, la desaprovechaba por su enorme corazón, como en el caso de Konohamaru.

Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, comenzó a reflexionar acerca de su situación: Era novio de Gaara, el cual no amaba, tenía a su padre enfermo, tenía que acostarse con el padre de su moreno y lo mas importante de todo, no tenía el amor de Sasuke.

Estaba cansado de su vida, estaba cansado de perder cosas importantes, así que se armó de valor y se prometió que al día siguiente empezaría a cambiarlo todo y por fin conseguiría ser feliz...

Al día siguiente, Naruto se apresuró a salir de casa bastante antes de lo que acostumbraba a hacerlo, pues debía estar el primero en clase para poder hablar con Sasuke, a parte de que no tenía ganas de ser acompañado por Gaara.

- Ostia Naruto que pronto llegas! En los cuatro años que llevo observándote jamás habías llegado tan puntual! Que día es hoy?- exclamó el conserje que habría las puertas del instituto.

Pero el rubio no dijo nada, pues en su cabeza solo existía el deseo de declararse a Sasuke y poder revelarle la verdad sobre aquellos mensajes.

Recorría los pasillos con pasos ligeros y esquivaba las miradas aturdidas de los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en el recinto. Llegó a la clase. Antes de abrir la puerta, miró por el cristal y allí estaba su guapísimo moreno tan puntual como siempre. Se sonrojó. Pero como podía existir un ser tan hermoso como él? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar pensamientos, respiró hondo para refrescar ideas y penetró en la aula con la cabeza bien alta.

Sasuke al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y clavó su mirada en la persona que entraba en clase. Pronto reconoció aquel cabello del color del sol y aquellos ojos del color del mar. Sonrió.

- Buenos días Usuratonkachi. Que pronto vienes!- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su pupitre.- Siento no haber podido ir a verte cuando estabas en la enfermería, pero es que vino mi padre y...

Los labios del Uchiha fueron callados por el dedo del Uzumaki. El moreno se sonrojó.

- Quiero decirte una cosa Sasuke...- sentía como las palabras no le fluían y su mente se colapsaba, pero debía aprovechar el tiempo ya que estaban solos.

- Yo también quiero decirte una cosa.- le cogió de las manos y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los claros de su compañero, el cual temblaba como un flan. Hacían un contraste verdaderamente hermoso.- Naruto tsu-tsuki...tsuki da...

De repente se abrió la puerta con furia, Gaara había llegado. ( N/A: Joder! Queréis dejarlos que se declaren de una vez por todas? El próximo que interrumpa me lo cargo! .*)

- Naruto! Porque no me has esperado?- chilló mientras se dirigía hacia los enamorados.

Se fijó de que Sasuke sostenía las manos de su rubio así que las separó con un fuerte y chulesco movimiento, luego se dirigió al moreno.

- Uchiha, que crees que estás haciendo? Naruto es mi novio! Deja de acosarlo de una puta vez!

- Para de gritarle Gaara!- éste fue Naruto que lo amarró del brazo, ya que el del desierto se abalanzó contra el del sharingan con el fin de propinarle un puñetazo.

- Déjale Naruto, no vale la pena.- dijo tranquilamente Sasuke mientras sus ojos negros se tornaban rojos como la sangre.

- Crees que me asusta tu sharingan? Apuesto que mi arena es mas fuerte que tu patético ojo!- sentenció el pelirrojo mientras hacía salir a su fiel amiga del frasquito- Que pena que no me haya traído mi calabaza de las misiones...

- Por favor parad!- se desesperaba el rubio mientras observaba aterrorizado la pelea que iba a comenzar en breve- Por favor parad! Estamos en clase! Os podrían expulsar! No peleéis!

- Uruse Naruto!- mandó Gaara mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos.

- No te preocupes dobe. Terminaré en seguida!- éste fue Sasuke que comenzaba a divisar la cantidad de chakra que tenía su oponente.

En seguida una oleada de arena se acercaba con violencia contra un Sasuke que estudiaba los puntos débiles de aquella sustancia sólida, cuando los hubo encontrado, lanzó un par de shurikens explosivos.

- Ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- gritó Naruto mientras corría hacia donde aquellas dos fuerzas iban a impactar. Se puso en medio y abrió los brazos en forma de cruz.- Parad! Os lo ruego! No quiero que os hagáis daño por favor!

Visto aquello, los dos contrincantes intentaron parar sus jutsus pero era demasiado tarde.

- Naruto!- gritaron al unísono Gaara y Sasuke.

Las dos fuerzas impactaron y toda la aula se llenó de polvo, Sasuke abrió una ventana y gracias a ello, las partículas de aquella sustancia se fueron dispersando. Cuando se pudo ver con claridad, zarandeó la cabeza desesperado buscando a Naruto. Mierda! Como podía haber cometido semejante locura? Los pupitres y objetos de la aula estaban destrozados y las paredes agrietadas y con agujeros.

- Pero que habéis hecho?- preguntó una voz que venía del fondo de la clase.- Os habéis vuelto locos o que?

- N-nii-san..

Era Itachi que sostenía a un Naruto que estaba en shok.

- Sasuke pero en que estabas pensando?- preguntó el profesor de historia- Joder! Mira como habéis dejado todo esto! Es motivo de expulsión. Que coño dirá Jiraya si ve esto?

- Gomen... se me fue la cabeza.

- Menos mal que dio la casualidad que pasaba por aquí y sentí unos chakras muy poderosos, si no hubierais matado a Naruto.

- No volverá a pasar nii. Lo siento- se disculpó el pequeño de los Uchiha mientras sentía como su corazón dejaba de ir acelerado, pues se tranquilizó al ver a su rubio sano y salvo.

- Tu no tienes nada que decir Gaara?

- Si, lo siento Itachi-sensei. A mi también se me fue la cabeza.

Itachi resopló:

- A ver quien arregla todo esto...

De repente escucharon el sonido de algo cayéndose. Ese algo, era la carpeta de Jiraya, que se encontraba atónito ante la situación.

- P-puedo explicarlo Jiraya-sama...- éste era Itachi que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado quería dejar claro que él no tenía nada que ver, pero por otro lado sabía que si delataba a su hermano, lo expulsarían y no estaba dispuesto a consentirlo.

- Que coño a pasado aquí?- preguntó el director apoyándose en la pared, pues le temblaban las piernas a causa de la gran conmoción- Kami-sama... mi colegio...

- S-señor Jiraya.. mmmm... pues..estaba probando mi sharingan y la cosa se me descontroló y.. jejej... bueno, sucedió lo que está viendo...

Gaara resopló aliviado, en cambio a Sasuke le supo mal que su hermano cargara con las culpas.

- Mira Itachi, esta es la gota que colma el baso!- el sensei de filosofía se mordía el labio y rezaba para que no le expulsaran- pero de momento no voy a expulsarte ya que parecía que le caías bien al señor Fugaku, además quería que asistieras al evento de mañana, así que por esta vez no lo voy a hacer, pero arréglatelas para limpiar todo esto ahora!

- Si, Jiraya-sama. Le prometo que dejaré todo esto como los chorros del oro- le hizo una reverencia.

- Bien- recogió su carpeta del suelo y se abanicó con ella-Algún día me matarás de un disgusto...- se marchó.

El mayor respiró aliviado:

- Vaya.. por que poco... Es hipotético pero se puede decir que me ha salvado papá.

- Lo siento nii, siento que te hayas cargado las culpas.- dijo Sasuke mientras observaba a Naruto que parecía despertarse del shok.

- No te creas hermanito, ya estoy acostumbrado a llevarme todos los marrones.- itachi se volteó hacia Naruto- Estás bien?

- Q- que ha pasado al final? Ah! Sasuke y Gaara estaban peleando y...

- Tranquilo, ya está todo arreglado.- éste fue Gaara- Siento haberte asustado.

- Tened mas cabeza la próxima vez, de acuerdo?- advirtió el mayor de los Uchiha sacando una escoba de la nada.- Bien algún voluntario para ayudarme?

Todos los allí presentes se miraban los unos a los otros.

- Me lo temía... Anda marchaos a clase!

Y se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo. ( N/A: Cabrones! Encima que lo habéis liado vosotros, os vais como si nada! Y mi pobre Itachi comiéndose el marrón! No tenéis vergüenza? Es que os cogía y bla bla bla...- sigue hablando sola... -.-u)

**Clase de sexualidad**:

- Buenos días alumnos! Hoy cambiaremos las matemáticas por clase de sexualidad!- exclamó Iruka mientras cogía el manual sexual- " Joder... porque tengo que ser yo el que explique estas cosas?"

- Biennnnnnnnnnnnnnn!- vitoreó toda la clase al unísono, pero las voces que resaltaron mas fueron las de Naruto, la de Jiraya y la de Kakashi. El alumno porque odiaba a muerte aquella asignatura y los profesores porque cancelaron todas sus clases para estar allí presentes escuchando las mil y una guarradas que Iruka explicaría.

**Flash Back:**

**Sala de profesores- hora del recreo:**

- Se le ve muy radiante director Jiraya- inició Kakashi mientras se sacaba un café cortado.

- Si!

- A que se debe eso?

- Pues mira Kakashi, estoy pensando en organizar una clase de sexualidad!- se levantó enérgico haciendo caer la silla hacia atrás.

- Una clase de sexualidad?- interrogó Iruka mientras aparecía un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- Claro Iruka! He pensado que es importante que el alumnado aprenda cosas sobre ese mundillo, ya que así estarán informados para el día de mañana!

- Pero Jiraya-san, no cree que aún es pronto para el alumnado?

- Pero que dice Iruka? Estas cosas deben saberse lo antes posible!- tono de voz dramático- Que ocurriría si un alumno conoce a una alumna, se hacen novios, hacen el amor y la niña se queda embarazada? Luego nos vendrán los padres a reclamarnos porque no hemos educado a esos alumnos en ese ámbito!

- Claro, claro... tiene toda la razón... " seguro que lo hace para su propio interés"

- Es una magnífica idea!- le siguió Kakashi- Usted siempre tan atento con el alumnado!

- Pero hay una cosa, el centro anda mal de recursos y no tenemos dinero para contratar a una experta en estos temas, así que.. uno de ustedes tendrá que estudiar este manual!- sentenció el director lanzando dicho objeto sobre la mesa- Aunque vean que es un tocho de libro, no se preocupen! Es muy entretenido! " Yo ya me lo leí al menos diez veces"

- Tocho? Pues si ustedes supieran el grosor de los libros de filosofía...- habló Itachi mientras encendía la cafetera Nesspresso.

- Gui, que le parecería explicarlo usted? ( Jiraya)

- Yo? Lo siento señor pero me temo que solo valgo para enseñar a la juventud condiciones físicas aeróbicas y anaeróbicas, claro que siempre con amor, ilusión, energía...! ( Gui)

- Ya me quedó claro Gui! Y tu Deidara? ( Jiraya)

- Y-yo? Verá.. pues nunca me había planteado explicar cosas así, acostumbro a hacer figuras de gente haciendo el amor y algún que otro pene, esto suelo venderlo como consolador a las tiendas y...( Deidara)

- Si quiere ya lo explico yo!- interrumpió Itachi mientras soplaba su café, pues estaba bastante caliente- Verán señores, el amor sexual es tan bello como el amor por el cual sentimos hacia otra persona, animal u objeto, es algo tan puro y hermoso cuando se hace con el ser al que amas, que sientes como te llenas de la energía positiva del otro individuo y como dijo Arquímides...

- Basta Itachi, lo siento pero es que usted lo explicaría filosóficamente y en vez de una clase entretenida, sería un sermón de cuidado. Y usted Hidan?( Jiraya)

- Lo siento director, pero el mandamiento número catorce de Jashin dice: Jamás pronunciarás tales discursos que hagan apología al tema sexual o sensual en todos sus ámbitos, ya sean físicos o intelectuales. Lo siento- negó Hidan con la cabeza.

- Y usted Kakuzu?- señaló Jiraya.

- No me importa hacerlo, siempre y cuando me pague un extra, pues siento que mi voz se desgasta poco a poco. Es más, reivindico que se nos pague mas!

- Tranquilícese. Desde luego que usted no lo hará. Y que tal...

La mirada del viejo se estaba aproximando a la de Iruka que intentaba disimular como podía.

- Que lo haga Iruka!- gritó Kakashi

- Eh? Que? Yo? No no...- se sonrojó el profesor de matemáticas.

- Vamos Iruka, tu tienes todo el perfil de un sexólogo! Eres brillante para eso!- seguía el peligrís.

- El perfil de un sexólogo? Que es lo que tengo que te recuerda eso?

- Tu coleta parece un pene erecto!

Todos cayeron al suelo en plan anime.

- Mi coleta? Si yo tuviera el pelo tan bonito como el de Deidara, otro gallo cantaría pero tengo el pelo fatal! Ni con acondicionadores, ni mascarilla se me sanea!

- Adjudicado Iruka!- vitoreó el director mientras le acercaba el dichoso manual sexual.- Tendrá el honor de ser usted quien enseñe sexo a los alumnos.

- NANI? Pero si a mi no se me da bien estas cosas! Yo me pongo nervioso muy fácilmente y...

- No hay vuelta atrás! Profesor Iruka, estúdiese ese libro que la semana que viene explicará todo lo relacionado con el sexo! Jejejej- rió el pervertido director mientras vitoreaba la decisión.

- Pero... pero yo no tendría gracia para explicarlo porque yo... yo... yo soy virgen!

- En serio?- preguntaron todos los allí presentes al unísono.

- Que fuerte Iruka! Tienes treinta y dos años y todavía no has mojado? Kami-samaaaaaa!- éste fue Kakashi que miraba atónito a su mejor amigo.

- Que pasa? Es que hay que mojar pronto? Ya se mojará cuando uno quiera.

- No cuando uno quiera, si no cuando se pueda. No as salido con nadie aún?

- Yo... pues...- la cara se le volvió a teñir de rojo- Yo... pues aún no he encontrado a la persona correspondiente.

- Te quedarás para vestir santos! Jejeej- se burló Jiraya- Yo mojo casi todos los días!

- " Fantasma"- pensó Itachi mientras bebía su último sorbo de café y mirando a su rubio.

- Yo perdí la virginidad a los doce! Y tu Gui?-preguntó Kakashi, pues debían hacerle una fiesta, ya que desde que empezó la conversación, no ojeó ni una milésima su preciado libro.

- Yo a los veinte con una deportista de élite! Que tiempos aquellos cuando mi juventud resplandecía como el sol.- suspiró- Y vosotros juventud?

El primero en responder fue Deidara:

- Yo... pues.. la perdí hace dos meses!- mintió, pues no quería estar fuera de onda.

- " Mentira"- pensó Itachi- Es mi vida privada y ustedes no tienen porque indagar en ella- muy en el fondo su orgullo Uchiha no le dejaba reconocer que aún era virgen.

- Yo quisiera probarlo pero Jashin-sama tan solo lo permite si es para tener hijos, no por placer, así que aún me toca esperar bastante- éste fue el religioso que terminó resoplando- Que dura es esta religión incluso mas que la árabe.

- Jashin te deja pajearte?- preguntó el profesor de Física y química.

- No porque se dice que cuando te la meneas dejas de ser puro! Oh! Jashin-sama mío! He dicho menear en sentido guarro- se arrodilló en el suelo bajo la mirada atónita de todos sus compañeros- Debo suplicar el perdón a mi dios si no podría enviarme al infierno de inmediato!- sacó una tiza roja y dibujó un circulo con un triángulo dentro, se colocó en él y comenzó a rezar mirando hacia el supuesto " templo" de Jashin.

- Este tío está como una cabra- susurró Deidara a un Itachi que miraba divertido la escena.

- Y tu Kakuzu? (Jiraya)

- Si me paga se lo diré, si no, se quedará con las ganas...- dijo mientras cogía sus libros de economía y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

En seguida sonó el timbre del retorno de las clases.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Bueno, primero comenzaremos por los diferentes tipos de métodos anticonceptivos que hay en el mercado-Iruka se dirigió hacia la pizarra y escribió el primero- El preservativo masculino, condón o vulgarmente dicho el globito.

- Aquí a Kakashi se le escapó una carcajada.

Iruka continuó:

- Bien alumnos alguien sabe para que sirve?

Lee levantó la mano. El profesor le hizo un gesto para que hablara.

- Sirve para no dejar embarazadas a las chicas!

- Muy bien Lee!- vitoreó Gui a su alumno preferido.

- Estupendo pero te falta otra cuestión muy importante. ( Iruka)

- Para no contagiar el virus del VIH, es decir, el Sida- terminó Sasuke.

Las féminas lo aplaudieron y Naruto lo elogiaba mentalmente.

- Estupendo Sasuke! El preservativo masculino es el método anticonceptivo mas usado por los jóvenes hoy en día. Ahora os enseñaré a ponerlo.- sacó una especie de tabla con tres o cuatro penes de plástico de diferentes tamaños y colores.

La clase flipó al ver aquel objeto tan extraño y prono comenzaron las miradas cómplices entre el Uchiha y el Uzumaki, éste último colorado, pues aquella acción le hizo entender que el moreno tenía ganas de poseerlo allí mismo.

Gaara les miraba rabioso desde el último pupitre de la clase, pues había escogido aquel lugar para maquinar un plan para arrancarle un cabello al heredero de la empresa Uchiha.

- Bien, cogéis el condón lo rasgáis con sumo cuidado para no romperlo. Es aconsejable que os quitéis los anillos y las pulseras y a poder ser, que os cortéis las uñas...

- Joder! Pues si que hay que hacer cosas para abrir un condón virgen!- interrumpió Sai- Ya mismo habrá que sacarse un master y todo!

- Es que esto es muy importante. Piensa que si se rompe puedes dejar embarazada a alguna chiquilla o contagiarte alguna enfermedad, así que no es un juego. Sigamos con la práctica. Pues eso. Cuando lo tengáis abierto lo extraéis y lo cogéis del..- se le cayó- Oh! Mierda!

- Ya empieza a ponerse nervioso... Con lo bien que iba.- susurró Jiraya al peligrís.

Iruka se agachó a recoger el condón y cuando iba a incorporarse tuvo la mala suerte de pegarse una ostia en la cabeza contra la mesa.

- No se preocupe Iruka-sensei!- chilló Naruto- Yo os enseñaré a ponerlo!- se dirigió hacia el "escenario"- " Por fin las enseñanzas de mi padre darán resultado"- Bien, pues eso lo cogéis por el depósito y lo acercáis al glandé del pene, aún con la punta aprisionada para no dejar entrar aire, si no podría romperse y lo desenrolláis por el tronco hasta llegar a la base. Y así es como se coloca un condón. Gracias.- hizo una reverencia.

Nadie aplaudía, pero Sasuke decidió romper el silencio:

- Eso está muy bien usuratonkachi, pero no es lo mismo poner un condón en una polla pequeña que en una grande.

Jiraya sonrió ante aquel comentario pero sobretodo por la palabra "polla", pues al director le encantaba usar y escuchar palabras bastantes fuertes en este ámbito.

- A que te refieres?- preguntó el rubiales intrigado.

- Pues que quisiera que nos enseñaras a poner el condón en la verga mas grande.- desafió.

- La negra?

El portador del sharingan asintió con la cabeza:

- Además deberás ir practicando...

Un ruido seco se escuchó por detrás. Era Gaara que había roto su lápiz por culpa de la rabia que le corría por las venas, pues había entendido a la perfección a lo que se refería Sasuke.

- El pene mas grande lo esculpieron basándose en el mío- dejó caer Kakashi como si no quisiera la cosa.

- " Fantasma!" – pensaron todos los allí presentes.

Naruto tragó saliva, pues estaba acostumbrado a colocar las gomitas en un plátano. Temía hacer el ridículo. En que clase de marrones le metía su koi!

- Gallina!- éste fue Kiba acompañado por un ladrido de su fiel amigo Akamaru.

- Mi Byakugan me dice que no tienes cojones!- se unió Neji.

- Cobarde!- exclamaron al unísono Sakura e Ino.

- No soy un cobarde! Os demostraré que no se me resiste ninguna polla!- gritó el Uzumaki mientras abría otro condón.

- Kami-samaaaaaaaa...- se decía Iruka contemplando el alboroto que comenzaba- Deberían detener esta clase...- calló al ver que los otros profesores también estaban alborotados y hacían apuestas.

Si. Jiraya se lo estaba pasando de puta madre.

El inocente Naruto presionó el depósito e intentó abrir al máximo la entrada del condón pero este no cedía mas. No cabía, pero lejos de desfallecer lo abrió mas y mas hasta que lo rompió.

De sus bellísimos ojos azules comenzaron a brotar pequeñas gotitas de agua. Había hecho el ridículo.

Todos comenzaron a reírse del panorama, pero de repente el Uchiha se levantó de su pupitre, se dirigió hacia Naruto y cogió un preservativo tamaño xxl y lo untó en vaselina.

- " Esta es la mía"- pensó Gaara mientras hacía salir unas partículas de arena casi inapreciables.

Mientras que el moreno se concentraba en lo que estaba haciendo, Naruto percibió un cambio físico en el ambiente. Hacía mas bochorno. Entonces se fijó como algo brillaba al pasar frente un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana. Recordó la charla del pelirrojo y empujó a Sasuke haciendo que éste se " comiera" la verga, la cual estaba manipulando.

- Kami-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- chillaron las féminas allí presentes sacando fotos con el móvil, pues no todos los días se veía un Uchiha con una polla ( aunque fuera de plástico) en la boca.

- G-gomen teme... yo no quería... es que...- el rubito se sobaba la nuca en señal de arrepentimiento.

- Naruto dobe voy a matarte!

Gaara reía divertido a pesar de que su arena había fallado, pero aún así había conseguido ridiculizar a su contrincante.

Y así fue pasando la mañana hasta que sonó el timbre del recreo

- Joder! – se molestó Jiraya- Si por mi fuera no habría ni descanso porque me lo estoy pasando estupendamente!

- Anda! Jiraya-san descanse que el cerebro se le va a pudrir de tanto asimilar conceptos guarros- dijo Kakashi.

- Que a ti no te hubiera gustado seguir!- éste fue Iruka que resopló de alivio.

- Jejejeje! Me has pillado! Luego viene la sesión Kamasutra!- vitoreó el de la cara tapada.

- Ya estoy deseando que suene el pito del retorno de las clases!

- No tenéis remedio! Vamos a tomarnos un café y a respirar aire puro, que yo estoy cansado de respirar a sexo!- exclamó el profe de mates.

- El mejor aroma del mundo!- chilló el dúo pervertido.

El resto del alumnado ya se encontraba en el recreo.

- Kuso!- gritó Chouji

- Que problemático...Ahora que te pasa?- preguntó Shikamaru

- Pues que tenía que haber sido mujer!

- Pero de que hablas? Cada día estás mas raro.

- Shikamaru, no sabes la suerte que tienen las mujeres de tomarse la píldora anticonceptiva!

- ...- se le dibujó una gotita en la cabeza.- Tú por tal de llevarte algo a la boca...Además eso es un medicamento, no comida!

- Me da igual! Es una cosa que se toma, que se come y yo quiero probarlas!

- Pero Chouji esas píldoras tienen unas hormonas, es que no estabas al tanto cuando nos lo han explicado?

- Si, pero me da igual! Al salir de clase iré a comprarlas!

- No eres mujer! Además tiene que recetártelas el ginecólogo y dudo que tengas chochito.

- Haré el sexy no jutsu!

- Como quieras. Que tengas buena suerte.

- Tú me acompañarás claro!

- Ah no! Eso si que no!

- Claro que si! Además tu harás el papel de mi novio, así con mas motivo me la recetaran!

- Que problemático eres!

El mas gordito puso carita de cordero degollado. El mas delgado terminó cediendo. Es que no podía negarle nada a su mejor amigo..

En los lavabos del colegio, se hallaba Sasuke lavándose las manos.

- A ver Sasuke Uchiha, de hoy no pasa que te declares a Naruto!- se decía mientras se miraba atentamente al espejo.- Kami-sama! Porque me bloqueo tanto cuando estoy a su lado? Me tiembla la voz y no hago mas que hacer estupideces!- respiró hondo- Vamos échale cojones Sasuke!

Se iba a marchar de allí cuando de repente Gaara le cortó el paso. Los dos "pretendientes" del rubio se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Quizás buscándose debilidades, pues no hacía falta que hablaran ya que sus miradas cargadas de odio y rabia gritaban destrucción a tope.

- Sumimasen Uchiha...

Aquel comentario desconcertó al guapo morenito. El otro prosiguió:

- Estoy cansado de rivalizar contigo y quiero enterrar el hacha de guerra.

No podía ser cierto! El del desierto disculpándose? Debía haber gato encerrado.

- Que pretendes Gaara?

- Que desconfiado que eres Uchiha.

- Tengo motivos para estarlo! Por favor déjame pasar.

- No, hasta que me perdones.

- Gaara, no te entiendo, esta mañana casi nos matamos y ahora vienes a pedirme perdón?

- Uno se equivoca y recapacita.- se arrodilló en forma de reverencia- Sumimasen.

No le apetecía perdonarlo, es más, no quería. Primero le había robado suciamente a su rubio y le había pegado una paliza, sin mencionar lo mal que lo pasó cuando esforzó su sharingan aquella vez en el restaurante; pero como se había prometido, deseaba declararse a Naruto lo antes posible, así que dijo:

- Está bien Gaara, te perdono. Déjame pasar por favor!

- En mi aldea zanjamos los malos rollos abrazándonos- se levantó y abrió los brazos.

Aquélla era la gota que colmó el baso, encima que le había costado decirle que lo perdonaba, ahora tenía que rozar su piel con la suya, pero ver a Naruto era mas importante, así que le correspondió el abrazo.

- " Genial! Ahora si que no te me escapas Sasuke"- pensó el de la marca liberando su arena.

La arena se acercó al cabello azabache del Uchiha y esperó a que su amo le ordenara su objetivo, pero éste, lejos de la realidad, se encontraba sumergido en el dulce olor corporal que Sasuke desprendía, sin mencionar que su brazo rozaba su piel de terciopelo.

Aquella olor embriagaba al pelirrojo que instintivamente agarró más al portador del sharingan, el cual al notar esa fricción potenciada intentó desprenderse del de la arena. Lo consiguió.

- Ya estás contento Gaara?

- ...

El de la villa de la arena se sentía extraño de lo que había pasado. Como podía haber bajado la guardia ante su " archí enemigo" número uno? Por que carajo le había gustado tanto rozar su piel? Porque carajo le había gustado tanto su olor corporal? Y porque carajo estaba sonrojado?

Había tenido una buena oportunidad para arrancarle un mechón de pelo pero la desaprovechó por culpa de sus " hormonas" que decidieron actuar tras percibir aquella exquisita fragancia.

El moreno aprovechó aquellos instantes de " confusión" y se marchó corriendo de allí.

Después, se dirigió al famoso árbol donde Naruto estaba sentado comiéndose el bocadillo y leyendo un manga.

- Ya estoy aquí dobe! Perdón por tardar.

- No pasa nada. Has visto a Gaara?

- No- mintió.

- Es que me resultaba raro que no estuviera merodeando por aquí.

- Ya... Naruto... aquello que te estaba diciendo esta mañana..- se ruborizó.

- Ah! Sasuke antes de que digas nada, yo quiero decirte también algo muy importante-bayo!.

- Calla Usuratonkachi lo mío es mas importante!

- No, lo mío lo es mas!

Sasuke resopló:

- Está bien comienza tu.

- No, comienza tu!

- Pero dobe no habías dicho que...

- He cambiado de parecer!

- Está bien!- respiró hondo- " Tranquilo Sasuke, vamos a ello!" Verás Naruto, sabes que al principio tú no me caías bien, es mas te consideraba un capullo retrasado- tragó saliva- pero con el tiempo me comenzaste a... bueno..- el corazón le iba a mil- a agradar.

A Naruto se le dibujó una media sonrisa. Sasuke continuó:

- Y ese agradamiento se convirtió en... en...- de repente sintió una leve punzada en la parte superior del pecho haciéndole callar en seco.

- Estás bien Sasuke?

El del sharingan asintió con la cabeza.

- Naruto, yo... yo...

- " Vamos Naruto deja de hacer el idiota y declárate ya" Sasuke-teme... yo... yo...- se ruborizó.

- " Venga Sasuke! Demuestra que eres un Uchiha! Tan solo tienes que dejar salir la palabra taboo" ore wa..

- " Naruto eres un imbécil! Tanto te cuesta decir te quiero?" yo... Sasuke...

- "Joder!" TE QUIERO!- gritaron al unísono.

(N/A: Biennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Por fin!)

- Q-que has dicho teme?

- No, que has dicho tu dobe?

(N/A: Ahora que pasa que no os habéis enterado o que? Ay diossssssssssssssssss)

- Hombre Sasuke! Que suerte que te veo por aquí!- dijo una voz que provenía de detrás suyo.

A Sasuke le resultaba familiar, así que se giró.

- S-señor Fushika. Que está haciendo usted aquí?

- Pues vine a inscribir a mi hija a este colegio.

La chica salió de detrás de su padre y saludó tímidamente con la mano.

- Pero es que se va a quedar aquí?

- Claro y para siempre. Karin porque no le das un beso a tu futuro marido?

- Perdone?

- Ah! Sasuke es que aún no te lo han comunicado?

- El que?

- Tu padre y yo hemos decidido prometeros a ti y a Karin.

- NANI?- gritaron al unísono Sasuke y Naruto.

A continuación se miraron a los ojos. El azabache tan solo quería sumergirse en las pupilas azuladas de su amante y quería quedarse allí atrapado para siempre. Allí donde todo era luz, donde había paz, donde había calor... allí donde nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre el gran amor que se tenían ambos.

Joder! Por que el mundo estaba en contra de ellos?

Continuará...

* * *

Que cabrón eres Fugaku! Has prometido a tu hijo con Karin tan solo para aumentar tu gran fortuna! Y hemos descubierto que fuiste tú quien planeó la enfermedad de Minato!

Pobre Sai, no puedes penetrar en la habitación de Fugaku, como solucionarás eso?

Gaara! Que rastrero eres! A si que fuiste tú quien mandó esos sms! Esperamos que Naruto te de tu merecido tarde o temprano! Además que significa esos sentimientos cuando abrazaste a Sasuke para cortarle un mechón?

Deidara por fin abriste los ojos! Pero ahora como te las arreglarás para cortar con Sasori y declararte a Itachi?

Por fin se declararon Sasuke y Naruto, aunque parece que con la conmoción del momento no se han enterado muy bien... Para cuando lo oirán claramente?

Y lo mas importante, Naruto, como te sentará que tu koi esté prometido con Karin?

Esto y mucho mas en el próximo capítulo! ;)

Agradecimientos:

Como no, a mi amiga Shinigami que me anima a continuar muchísimo! Y gracias por la corrección de branquias! Lo tendré en cuenta! ;)

A lili-pebeta: Muchas gracias por animarme y me alegro un montón que te gusten mis personajes y el escenario. Muchos besos!

A Tania Carolina: Gracias! Me alegro que te esté gustando la relación Sasu/Naru, pues la estoy poniendo muy difícil! Pobrecillos por una cosa o por la otra no se declaran como es debido ejej! También espero que este capi te haya atraído y tengas ganas de que este fic continúe! Besitos!

Y finalmente agradecer a N0ale que me a agregado a sus Favorites Fics! Que eso para mi es mucho!

Espero que os haya gustado el capi!

Hasta pronto!


	10. La noche del veinte de Julio

En este capi sabremos al fin que es lo que realmente ocurrió con Itachi aquella noche de hace ocho años...

Capi dedicado a este personaje:

* * *

Cap:** 9 La noche del veinte de julio**

- Pero que está diciendo Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto confuso, pues no se creía lo que estaba escuchando.

El moreno no contestó, ya que aún seguía nadando en los ojos azules de su amado. Se notaba que había encontrado un sitio donde sobrevivir, un sitio donde al fin podría descansar tranquilamente. Deseaba que nada ni nadie lo despertara de aquel dulce trance, pero un beso furtivo se aferró en su mejilla, el cual lo hizo reaccionar y abandonar aquel bello lugar.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a la realidad, vio a Karin que se apartaba lentamente de su rostro. Ella fue la autora de aquel beso culpable, así que rápidamente se limpió su mejilla con la manga del uniforme.

La chica ocultó una mueca de disgustó ante aquel gesto lleno de asco por parte del Uchiha.

- S-sasuke... no entiendo.. que está pasando?- repitió el rubiales aún mas atónito tras el beso de la niñata aquella.

- Ah! Tu debes ser Naruto Uzumaki no?- preguntó el hombre gordo mientras se situaba a escasos metros del ojiazul- Fugaku me enseñó una foto tuya!

- C-como? Que mi padre tiene una foto tuya?- éste fue Sasuke que fruncía el ceño.

- ...- Naruto no contestó, pues el comentario de aquel hombre lo pilló desprevenido y su mente no pudo formular excusa alguna.

- Tenía razón cuando me dijo que ganabas mas en persona!- exclamó el empresario mientras no perdía detalle del niño.- Desde luego tenía razón cuando dijo que tenías unos ojazos azules hermosísimos!

- C-como? Que mi padre te ha visto en persona?

El portador del Kyubi se sentía cada vez mas presionado; quien coño era ese viejo? Una cosa parecía clara, conocía a Fugaku; y si lo conocía quizás sabía algo del trato que hicieron ambos... Mierda! Y si el gordo se iba de la lengua y Sasuke se enteraba de que se acostaría con su padre?

Fushika le acarició levemente la mejilla y suspiró placenteramente.

- Mmmm también tenía razón cuando dijo que el tacto de tu piel era suave como el de la seda.

Un escalofrío atravesó inmediatamente el aturdido cuerpo del rubio. Era como una señal, la cual le advertía de que aquel hombre no era de fiar.

- Que quiere decir con eso dobe?- preguntó el Uchiha cada vez mas desconcertado, pues no entendía nada de la situación y además se estaba esmentando a su padre, el cual parecía tener "algo que ver" con su amante- Es que te has visto con mi padre? Es que te ha tocado? Por que habla de él como si ya te conociera?

- Ah! Es que no lo sabes Sasuke?- interrumpió Fushika mientras alborotaba el rebelde cabello de Naruto.

Aquí, éste se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a sudar frío; cruzó sus piernas ya que le temblaban demasiado. Alzó sus ojos al cielo y comenzó a rezar ya que predecía que el viejo iba a soltar la bomba.

- El que tendría que saber Fushika-san?

- Tu padre y este muchachito tan lindo...- señaló hacia el rubiales cuya cara tenía desencajada, cerró fuertemente los ojos y esperó el fatal comentario- van a...

- Por fin les encuentro!- exclamó una voz que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

Tras escuchar esto, el viejo calló de golpe y se fijó en la persona que venía. Naruto soltó todo el aire acumulado y agradeció a dios que fuera interrumpida aquella fatal situación.

- Disculpen la tardanza, pero me acaban de comunicar su llegada.

Fushika lo examinaba de arriba abajo: Cabello negro ébano, largo, recogido en una coleta baja, ojos grandes y oscuros que bailaban en perfecta armonía con unas simpáticas marquitas que simulaban unas leves ojeras producto del cansancio y su lucha incesante en la vida, su tez era blanquecina; vestía un moderno traje de ejecutivo negro con nubes rojas que le sentaba de muerte, además de hacerle un look extremadamente urbano.

- Perdone, soy un mal educado me llamo Itachi, seré el co-tutor de su hija- le dijo y le hizo una reverencia.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, a Fushika le dio un leve pinchazo en la parte izquierda de la sien y su mente poco a poco fue proyectando la imagen del heredero mayor de los Uchiha...

Itachi... aquel condenado nombre, el cual le resonaba con fuerza en su mente. Itachi, el nombre de aquel chico por el cual vivía obsesionado. Itachi... el dueño de aquel hermoso nombre del cual aún soñaba con poseer su cuerpo todas las noches.

Desde luego ese profesor se parecía bastante a aquel niño de antaño que consiguió escapar de sus mas perversos deseos sexuales, pero aún no estaba seguro, solo había una manera de saberlo y era acercándose lo bastante a su piel para oler su fragancia corporal, pues aquel aroma era como la "placa" de identificación de los Uchiha.

- Encantado, yo soy...- dudó entre si decir su nombre o no, al final ganó el no- el padre de esta chica pelirroja tan guapa- le guiñó el ojo y le correspondió el saludo.

- Muy bien, el director Jiraya, me mandó a que les enseñara estas instalaciones. Por favor síganme.

El padre y la hija asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron al profesor de filosofía, éste último se giró y se despidió, con la mano, de su hermano y amigo.

- Bien usuratonkachi me explicas que cojones está pasando?

- Nada teme.

- Como que nada? El viejo este acaba de referir que mi padre tiene una foto tuya, que te conoce en persona y que por lo visto te ha tocado, es cierto?

- S-Sasuke.. yo...- bajó la mirada.- verás.. es que..- su mente empezaba a colapsarse tratando de inventar alguna excusa.

- No me jodas Naruto! Habla sin tapujos! Es cierto que mi padre sabe de ti? Y que carajo vais a hacer?

- Tranquilízate teme, es un mal entendido. Yo no conozco de nada a tu padre y jamás le he visto-ttebayo!- mintió.

- Entonces por que Fushika hablaba de ti?

- No lo se, quizás se confundió. Hay muchos mas rubios con ojos azules en esta aldea!- exclamó creyéndose el mas guapo.

- Creído de mierda!- éste fue el morenito que lo dijo en tono burlón- Los únicos rubios con ojos azules de esta puta villa sois tú y Deidara-senpai! Así que no se si a ti te fallarán los cálculos, pero tan solo habéis dos!

- B-bueno...- intentó inventarse algo para salir del paso- Mi padre también cuenta!

- Lo que tú digas dobe...

- Sasuke, en serio, no conozco a ningún Uchiha, a parte de ti y de tu hermano.

El Uchiha respiró mas aliviado, aunque no por ello estaba tranquilo, algo en su interior le decía que su koi no estaba siendo del todo sincero, pero decidió aparcar ese asunto y aferrarse al dulce sabor de su caracola de chocolate.

- Ahora es mi turno teme! Que ha querido decir el viejo ese con que estás prometido?

- Y a mi que me cuentas? Acabo de enterarme ahora. Seguro que está confundido! Igualmente voy a pedirle explicaciones a mi padre!

- Sasuke, yo... – se sonrojó- " No quiero que nadie, a parte de mi, te tenga"

- Que quieres Naruto?

- Anda dame un trocito-bayo!- al final prefirió cambiar de tema, pues se sentía tan bien al lado de su moreno que no quería que ningún tema negativo interfiriera en ese instante. Tan solo se limitó a pensar que quizás había malinterpretado las palabras de aquel hombre. Aunque no negaba que desde su interior rezaba para que aquello no fuera cierto.

- De ninguna de las maneras! Esta caracola es mía!

- No seas tan egoísta Sasuke!

- Cómprate una dobe! A pedir te vas al metro!

- Que me des un bocado!

- Que no!

- Entonces tendré que pegarte un bocado a ti!

- Atrévete si puedes usuratonkachi!

- Sasuke no me subestimes! Y retira lo de usuratonkachi!

- Uy! Que miedo me das!- tono irónico- Y lo siento, pero lo de usuratonkachi no lo retiro, porque siempre serás el usuratonkachi mas usuratonkachi del mundo!

Naruto se abalanzó contra Sasuke haciéndole caer al suelo; comenzó a propinarle leves golpecitos por el rostro y a pellizcarle las mejillas; se notaba que el ojiazul estaba jugando con el, en cambio el ojinegro, al notar el cuerpo de su amante rozándole su miembro viril, se excitó en seguida.

En aquel momento se olvidó del mundo y de toda la gente que comenzaba a formar un corrillo alrededor de ellos. Las féminas gritaban extasiadas por ver a dos chicos guapos revolcándose, aunque una minoría, como Sakura y otras cuatro o cinco mas rechistaban cabreadas ya que su "príncipe azul" estaba bastante ocupado poniéndose cariñosito con el gilipollas del rubio hiperactivo. Los chavales, en cambio, se susurraban unos a los otros criticando al Uchiha y tachando a Naruto de gay con pluma.

Al final Sasuke logró zamparse por completo su dulce.

- Te he ganado dobe!

- Eso no vale teme! Ahora tendré que morderte!

El portador del sharingan, lejos de encarársele, hizo caso a su instinto y a los latidos insistentes de su entrepierna, arqueó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y se desaflojó el nudo de la corbata del uniforme para dejar entrever su cuello blanquecino y sensual.

- Muérdeme vampiro.- dijo con un hilito de voz mientras se sonrojaba.

Aquella frase hizo erizar hasta el último vello de la anatomía del rubio y lo hizo reaccionar. Se limitó a examinar la situación: estaba encima de su guapo moreno, su miembro le rozaba ligeramente su muslo izquierdo y su cara describía sumisión total. No se lo podía creer, él, un tipo del montón, físicamente normalito y con una capacidad intelectual media-baja; como podía llegar a dominar a un miembro del inigualable y poderoso clan Uchiha? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar como las manos de Sasuke rodeaban su cintura y presionaba su cuerpo contra el de él.

El Uzumaki notó como su pene despertaba, pronto aumentó la temperatura de su cuerpo y afloró sus sentimientos mas sexuales.

Este instinto pasional y fogoso hizo que el albino le hincase con ímpetu sus dientes, acción que desencadenó que a Sasuke se le escapara un sonoro gemido.

Las chicas del corrillo aumentaron sus gritos:

- Vamos! Viólatelo! Arráncale la ropa Uzumaki! ( N/A: Eso es lo que gritaríais todas eh? Yo también! Yo también!)

Ahora Naruto se encontraba lamiendo desesperadamente su cuello, simulando que chupaba hasta la última gota de sangre tal y como lo hacía Edward Cullen, el héroe de cuya novela seguía atentamente cada noche antes de acostarse.

Aquella lengua húmeda y caliente despertaba en el Uchiha sensaciones placenteras y hacía vibrar hasta el último poro de su piel. Inconscientemente sus manos se aferraron a la camisa del rubiales y comenzaron a desabrochar los botones. En cuestión de segundos el torso del mas pequeño quedó desprendido de aquella tela que lo apresaba.

- Dios! Que problemático! No deberíamos detenerles Chouji?- preguntó Shikamaru mientras no perdía detalle de la sexual escena.

- Déjalos! Déjalos! Apostamos? Me apuesto hacer régimen un día entero si terminan haciéndolo!- exclamó el mas gordito mientras se zampaba el último trozo de su enorme bocadillo de paté de cerdo, posteriormente hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Hecho! Yo me apuesto que no terminaran el trabajo y si pierdo te invito al nuevo buffet libre que han abierto en el centro- dijo el de la coleta mientras sacaba de la nada unas patatas fritas de bolsa y se las entregaba a su mejor amigo; a éste se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Gracias Shikamaru! Pero esto no hará que te perdone el buffet si gano yo!- así que decidió animar- Vamos Naruto! Tirátelo ya!.

El mas delgado suspiraba y comenzaba a hacer cuentas mentalmente, pues el ambiente cada vez se caldeaba mas.

- Has visto Akamaru? El sexo en vivo es mejor que las películas porno zoofílicas que vemos cada noche!- éste era Kiba que acariciaba a su mascota, ésta comenzó a ladrarle.- Si, si.. ya lo se Akamaru, se que tenemos que probar mas posturas pero es que...- el perro ladró otra vez- No me llames anticuado! A mi me encanta hacer la postura del perrito!

- No me digas que te lo haces con tu perrito?- interrogó Lee atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar sin querer.

- No es de tu incumbencia cejotas!- dijo acompañado de un ladrido de su mascota.

- Que fuerte! Madre mía a lo que estamos llegando! Un par de gays enrollándose debajo de un árbol y un zoofílico a mi lado!

- Y un idiota obsesionado por ser el mejor en gimnasia y poder impresionar a Gai-sensei! Cejones! Que tienes unas cejas que te tapan toda tu cara! Mejor! Porque eres mas feo que Picio!

- Ya está bien! Eso no se vale Kiba! No te metas con mi escultural físico! Estás hablando con Rock Lee, el chico mas bello de Konoha!

- Si... bellísimo...

- Todas las chicas están locas por salir conmigo! Además me comparan con Justin Bieber!

- Si... eres igualito a él... sobretodo tus cejas!

- Mis cejas forman parte de mi atractivo físico y sexual!

- Callad ya!- se metió Neji en la conversa- Sabéis que Sasuke tiene un lunar en el muslo?

- Ostia y como lo sabes?- preguntaron al unísono el castaño y el moreno.

- Mi byakugan puede ver a través de la ropa! Y tiene un talento innato cuando lo utilizo en casos sexuales.

- Quieres decir que puedes ver sus puntos mas débiles? ( Kiba)

- Si claro... y los puntos vulnerables a los orgasmos.

- Eres la polla Neji! ( Lee alzando los brazos)

- Je! Lo se, ahora sigamos viendo el panorama. Byakugan!- gritó el del pelo largo mientras activaba de nuevo su jutsu.

Los dos amantes continuaban dedicándose caricias y desprendiéndose de sus uniformes ajenos a todas las miradas pervertidas de sus compañeros. ( N/A: Y de las mentes pervertidas de mis queridas lectoras que se lo estarán imaginado!)

Para los dos jóvenes era como estar en clase de anatomía. Tenían ganas de explorarse, de estudiarse... de probarse.

De experimentar cada sensación que ambos se producían con tan solo un pequeño roce de pieles. Saltaban chispas cada vez que se dedicaban alguna mirada. No hacía falta hablar. Sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos. Sus miradas lo pedían a gritos. Sus corazones lo pedían a gritos. Querían unirse y ser uno.

Sasuke se aferró al cinturón de su koi y trató de quitarlo, aunque por sus formas de hacerlo, mas bien, trató de arrancarlo, pero de repente unos brazos fuertes cogieron a Naruto por los hombros.

- Lobo hijo de puta! Deja en paz a mi novio!- gritó Gaara que apareció de repente.

Aquella voz estridente hizo despertar a los dos chicos del paraíso.

- Pero que carajo?...- dijo Sasuke percatándose de que estaba con el torso desnudo y con la bragueta abierta.- Que coño ha pasado aquí?

- Pretendías follarte a mi novio? Eh? Cabrón!- chilló e intentó abalanzarse contra Sasuke.

- Gaara para!- chilló el rubio agarrándolo por la espalda.- Déjale en paz!

- Te mataré gilipollas! Suéltame Naruto!- intentó desprenderse de su rubio, pero éste lo apresaba fuertemente.

- Déjale Gaara!

- Ahora quieres matarme?- preguntó tranquilamente el Uchiha mientras se ponía la camisa del uniforme.- Hace un rato querías reconciliarte conmigo y ahora me deseas lo peor? Aclárate de una vez mapache estúpido!

- Uruse cabrón!- logró soltarse de Naruto y liberó a su fiel amiga

- Ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- gritó el ojiazul mientras corría a detener al pelirrojo.

El pelinegro, harto de su rival y harto de ceder siempre a sus escrúpulos,( pues no olvidemos que era un Uchiha) decidió usar su chidori, en aquel instante no pensó en que aquella técnica podría desencadenar una sangría; no le importaba destruir su colegio ni tampoco le importaba matar a las personas de su alrededor. Ahora su cerebro, cargado de furia, deseaba hacer añicos a aquel pelirrojo costase lo que costase.

De su brazo izquierdo comenzaron a surgir unas leves descargas eléctricas azuladas que a cada segundo parecían intensificarse mas. Pronto una luz cegadora penetró en las pupilas de los allí presentes.

- Para Sasuke!- gritó Naruto- Si completas ese jutsu te expulsaran del colegio y nos matarás a todos!

Pero el Uchiha no le escuchó y completó su técnica que consistía en una " bola" eléctrica de tamaño medio, sonrió extasiado al verla, pues le encantaba aquel color azul celeste brillante, pero lo que mas le producía placer, era la cara de Gaara, una cara que describía terror en estado puro.

- Vaya... pero que te pasa Gaara? Te da miedo mi jutsu?- preguntó Sasuke en tono sarcástico.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y el miedo le paralizó el cuerpo, por lo tanto la arena se detuvo a esperar sus ordenes.

- Como? No te oigo estúpido mapache!- chilló mientras se llevaba su mano libre al oído en un movimiento chulesco y vacilón- Te la vas a tragar enterita! CHIDORIIII!

En los ojos del de la arena se reflejaba aquella bola de luz que se acercaba con violencia hacia el, su cuerpo reaccionó colocando a Naruto delante suyo, para que le impactara a él la parte mas fuerte y quizás así pudiera darle tiempo a escapar. (N/A: Que cabrón que eres Gaaraaa! Poniendo en peligro a tu novio! Esto no me lo esperaba de ti! O.O*)

El rubio estaba en lapsus, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver nada, pues aquella luz azulada y destellante se aproximaba a él, quizás le quedaba tan solo una milésima de segundo de vida... Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se despidió de su padre mentalmente...

- ... Por esa razón esta villa fue construida en el año 1965, gracias a unos esclavos senegaleses que un exuberante presidente japonés compró por medio millón de yenes a Mohombi Manahiri, rey del noreste de África. Pronto, la aldea creció y numerosas gentes llegadas de todo el continente se instalaron a vivir aquí, pues Konoha era famosa por su paz y su riqueza. Entonces entró en la nación del Fuego y por ello, comenzaron a surgir los Kages que son...

- Disculpe Itachi, se lo que es un Kage...- interrumpió Fushika mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para aminorar un sonoro bostezo, pues desde que pisó el interior de aquellas instalaciones, aquel profesor le explicó parte de la historia de Konoha, cosa que a él le importaba un pimiento.

- Le pido disculpas señor, es que soy profesor de historia y como me den cuerda en estos asuntos, no puedo parar jeje!- rió el docente mientras le señaló el lugar que habían llegado- Este es el laboratorio de física y química, aunque se vea muy pequeño tenemos montones de utensilios, estamos pensando en tirar la pared del fondo y agrandar la aula, pero con los recortes que está sufriendo últimamente el sector educativo, creo que este año tampoco podrá ser..

- Vaya... No se a lo que vamos a llegar con este gobierno, también planea recortar recursos en la sanidad pública.- comentó el empresario, pues le encantaban los temas de política.

- Tiene razón! Y que opina usted sobre retrasar la jubilación a los 67 años? Maldición! Yo tengo veinticinco años y aún me quedan muchos años para trabajar!

- Veinticinco años? Entonces usted nació en el...- calculó mentalmente.

- Sí, en el año 1986.

El gordo sonrió. De momento tenía dos hipótesis, las cuales coincidían con Itachi Uchiha. Cada vez estaba mas seguro de que aquel niño tímido y educado, hijo de su gran rival económicamente hablando era él. La desesperación inundaba cada vez mas su grueso cuerpo. Quería saber en inmediato si sus sospechas se confirmaban.

- La siguiente aula pertenece al departamento de matemáticas. Como se te dan Karin?

- Eh? P-pues... bueno...- la niña se sonrojó- Regular Itachi-sensei.

- No te preocupes guapa, en esta asignatura te tocará un profesor muy majo llamado Iruka, ya verás como las aprobarás con buenas notas!- sonrió.

La niña le devolvió la acción y asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien y si seguimos nos encontraremos con...

- Disculpe Itachi, necesito ir al lavabo, le importaría indicarme donde se encuentra.- volvió a interrumpir el empresario.

- Claro señor, justamente hay uno al frente del pasillo. Esperaremos fuera.

- Gracias.- le hizo una reverencia.

Al cabo de diez minutos Itachi revisó su reloj.

- No crees que tarda mucho tu papá?

- No se crea, suele tardar bastante ya que antes de desayunar se come tres kiwis diarios.

- Ah! Entiendo jejeje..

De repente su risa fue entrecortada, ya que sus ojazos negros divisaron los azules cristalinos de Deidara. El corazón le dio un huelco. Desde ayer por la noche que no habían compartido palabras, pues el Uchiha no sabía como mirarle a la cara. Se había declarado a su rubio y no sabía como éste iba a reaccionar, por no hablar de que casi consumaron, por eso trataba de evitarlo todo el día.

Se sentía culpable y estaba enfadado consigo mismo, se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos mas pasionales, pero sentía que su cuerpo era como un imán que buscaba desesperado su otra mitad, en este caso la otra mitad era Deidara, además su anatomía le pedía a gritos experimentar con otra, pues a sus veinticinco años aún era "virgen" y sus hormonas comenzaban a estar hartas de tanta ausencia de calor.

Que diría Sasori si se enterase de que besó a su novio?... que diría si se enterase que acarició su suave cuerpo?... y que estuvo a punto de hacerle sexo oral? Y de que se le declaró?

Estaba claro que no quería meterse en mitad de aquella pareja, aunque supiera de antemano que el marionetista en realidad no lo amaba lo suficiente, pero si vivir en la mentira hacía feliz a su guapo rubio, quizás sería hora de marcharse por un tiempo a otra villa y poder descansar cuerpo y mente.

El artista se aproximaba, el profesor de filosofía no aguantó mas la presión y penetró en los lavabos, allí se encontró al viejo lavándose las manos, al verlo, éste sonrió con una pizca de malicia; así que cerró la puerta de aquel lugar.

Itachi lo miraba atónito. Que coño pretendía cerrando la puerta?

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, pero que está haciendo cerrando la puerta?

Fushika, sin mas preámbulos se acercó tanto a su " presa" que apenas podían chocarse las respiraciones de ambos. Una empalagosa olor a perfume caro inundó el sentido del olfato del mas joven, quería apartarse porque temía desmayarse, pero no lo hizo ya que Jiraya le había mencionado que éste era un hombre muy importante y debía ser cortés con él. Como siempre, tenía que sonreír y hacerse el simpático con otro pez gordo.

El empresario se acercó al cuello del ojinegro y comenzó a olisquearlo desesperado.

El mas joven no alcanzaba a entender nada de lo que aquel hombre estaba haciendo. Quizás aquello era normal en su país, pero desde luego en Konoha no... quizás aquello era como un especie de saludo o algo por el estilo.

Claro estaba que empezaba sentirse incómodo, pero tal y como le prometió a Jiraya, aguantó con firmeza aquella extraña acción.

- Jazmín... Hueles como el jazmín...- dejó caer el empresario apartándose del joven profesor.- No hay dudas, eres Itachi Uchiha, cierto?

Se produjo un breve silencio, el cual el del sharingan rompió a continuación:

- Como a sabido mi apellido?

- Je! Quizás a otros logres engañar, pero a mi no, conozco tu olor corporal como si fuera la única fragancia que existiera sobre la faz de la tierra.

- Disculpe pero no logro entender...

- Itachi, de veras no te acuerdas de mi?

El docente lo repasó de arriba abajo, esta vez fijándose en cada arruga que formaban sus miembros en el oscuro y caro traje de Armani; se fijó, también hasta en el último poro menos visible de su piel, pero al llegar a la altura de sus ojos, se detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

- Estabas hermoso vestido de colegiala aquella vez en la fiesta que organizó el patriarca del clan Uchiha, es decir, tu padre.

- M-mi padre... Como sabe que es mi padre?

- Porque yo soy aquel hombre que intentó hacer negocios con él hace ocho años aproximadamente...- volvió a acercarse al mas joven, pero esta vez lo agarró de la barbilla, preparó su mirada mas desafiante y declaró- soy el señor Fushika.

Los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron como platos.

No podía ser! Aquel hombre que intentó mancillarlo de pequeño estaba frente a sus narices sonriéndole de forma vacilona.

Ahora que sabía quien era, le sonaba todo: Sus ojos, aquellos que lo miraban con pura lujuria mientras él yacía debajo suyo. Aquella nariz que succionaba el olor a testosterona que él producía cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a su cuerpo. Aquella boca que lamió y mordió todos los recovecos de su anatomía. Aquellas manos ásperas que lo desnudaron lentamente... y aquellas piernas fuertes que no lo dejaron escapar y apenas respirar...

**Flash Back:**

20 de Julio de 2003

- Como as crecido Sasuke-kun!- exclamó la condesa del país del fuego mientras pellizcaba levemente la mejilla del heredero menor de los Uchiha.- La última vez que te vi, tu mamá te llevaba en brazos! Eras un lindo bebé!

Pero el niño, lejos de hacerle caso, se encontraba visualizando a otros chiquitos de su edad que jugaban tranquilamente con unos cochecitos de juguete, pues tenía ganas de unirse a ellos y declararles la guerra, pues él era el temible Jack Sparrow, cuyo pirata debía mandar y sembrar el terror, sin mencionar que tenía unas ganas locas de probar su espada de juguete que venía incluida con el disfraz.

- Hijo, que se dice cuando te hacen un cumplido?- preguntó Fugaku un tanto molesto por el comportamiento de éste.

- A-Arigatou!- chilló y se marchó corriendo hacia los niños, estos al verle con la espada en alto, dejaron sus juguetes y huyeron a toda prisa.- A donde creéis que vais? Esperad! Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow!..

- Disculpe Lady Minako- el patriarca le hizo una reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento.

- No se preocupe Uchiha-sama, es normal a su edad- sonrió y se giró hacia Itachi- Tú también has crecido mucho, es mas, te estás convirtiendo en una bella muchachita.

Fugaku ahogó una carcajada y dijo:

- Con el debido respeto Lady Minako, Itachi es un chico.

- Oh! C-claro! jejejej! Discúlpeme señor Uchiha- le hizo una reverencia y se marchó nerviosa, pues sentía que había deshonrado al clan Uchiha y más a Fugaku, el hombre que intentó seducir de joven.

A lo lejos, el patriarca divisó a Fushika, que se encontraba sentado en un gran sofá que estaba ubicado en un rincón de aquella gran sala.

- Hijo, Fushika está en el sofá, acompáñalo toda la noche y haz todo lo que el te pida. Sé cortés, simpático, dale conversación... En definitiva, no me decepciones.

- Así será papá, pero quisiera preguntarte algo.

- Dime.

- Por que tanta devoción por Fushika-san?

- " Porque gracias a él seré el hombre mas rico de Japón" Porque es el mejor cliente que he tenido. Es muy buena persona y hay que tratarlo como tal.- mintió.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y puso rumbo hacia dicho empresario.

- Buenas noches Fushika-sama- le hizo una reverencia- Espero que la fiesta esté siendo de su agrado.

- Disculpe. La conozco señorita?

- Pues claro, soy Itachi.- sonrió- Le gusta mi disfraz?- se volteó luciendo su uniforme escolar femenino, el cual le hacía un cuerpo envidiable.

- I-Itachi? En serio eres tu?

Se levantó del sofá conmocionado. En serio aquella hermosura era el mayor de los Uchiha?

Lo examinó con suma concentración: Primero comenzó por su hermosísimo rostro. Se había maquillado sencillamente con pinturas que casi no se apreciaban; tan solo una rayita finita en los ojos, un poco de blush rosado en sus mejillas y un gloss transparente que aumentaban sus carnosos labios. La verdad es que no necesitaba maquillaje, pues Itachi poseía una gran belleza y un semblante sereno e intrigante que pocos tenían, aquel conjunto lo hacía tremendamente interesante. El cabello, largo y brillante; de un color negro ébano precioso, perfectamente desenredado que le caía sensualmente por la altura de la espalda. El uniforme moldeaba a la perfección su hermoso cuerpo delgado, la camisa le quedaba un poco holgada por la parte del busto por la cadencia de estos y la falda dejaba a la vista unas piernas algo fornidas a causa de las pocas tardes que se pasaba entrenando como ninja; pero a Fushika no parecía molestarle, pues lo que mas le excitaba era pensar que detrás de aquella apariencia de señorita, se hallaba un chico; es decir en vez de unos pechitos, se encontraría unos pectorales que comenzaban a formarse y en vez de una vulva, se encontraría con un sabroso miembro viril.

Al pensar aquello, Fushika se relamió los labios y miró con deseo al joven que se sentó inmediatamente a su lado.

- Estás increíblemente deslumbrante Itachi- le guiñó el ojo.- Eres una bellísima colegiala.

- Arigatou! Y usted está muy gracioso vestido de perro!

- Soy un oso.

- Ah!.. jeje claro estaba bromeando!- mintió.

De repente se apagaron las luces y en mitad de la sala aparecieron cuatro geishas. Cada una vestía un kimono de colores diferentes pero acordes con la estación del año que se estaba viviendo, es decir, reinaban las hojas verdes, las ramas de los árboles floridos y las flores típicas de ese periodo. El peinado era el típico moño grande con numerosos adornos en el pelo. El maquillaje es lo que mas impactó a Itachi. Aquellos rostros completamente blancos, le producían respeto a la vez que intriga. Le embelesaban aquellos ojos rasgados de raya negra y gruesa que perfilaba aquellas miradas serenas e interesantes. Los labios pintados del color de la pasión le ponían la piel de gallina.

Definitivamente las geishas eran seres como de otro mundo. Fantásticas; eran muñecas perfectas. Por mas que buscaba algún error, no lo encontraba. Eran mariposas e increíblemente enigmáticas.

De repente, se escuchó una nota suave de una flauta de bambú. Las chicas sacaron de sus kimonos unos abanicos que simulaban el emblema de la familia Uchiha. Esto agradó a todo el público allí presente y aplaudió. Junto con la flauta, sonó también un shamisen y así los dos instrumentos comenzaron a crear una dulce música que las geishas embellecían con sus delicados movimientos.

- Debo felicitarte Yuta, estás organizando muy bien esta velada y la idea de las geishas me parece estupenda.- comentó Fugaku mientras vigilaba de lejos a Itachi, sonrió cuando vio a su contrincante reírse a carcajadas- Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca, mis invitados parecen estar pasándoselo en grande y Fushika parece estar divirtiéndose con mi hijo.- se hizo un breve silencio, ya que lo que iba a decir a continuación no constaba en el diccionario made in Uchiha, ya que eso significaba que se rebajaría de su nivel de " noble"- gracias Yuta.

El mayordomo hizo una mueca sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Por primera vez en los veinte años que llevaba sirviendo al clan Uchiha, su amo y señor lo estaba halagando, cosa que por mucho que se esforzaba para ganárselo, jamás lo escuchó salir de sus labios. Sonrió disimuladamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rojo. Sacó un pañuelo de su uniforme y se secó una lagrima que le resbalaba feliz por su rostro.

A parte de que era su amo, Yuta tenía un secreto inconfesable. Estaba locamente enamorado de él.

Desde la primera vez que sus ojos del color de la miel se fijaron en los oscuros y fríos del patriarca Uchiha; su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha intensidad y su cuerpo lo reflejaba con leves escalofríos, que con el tiempo, aprendió a controlar. Desde aquel momento se creó un fuerte vínculo entre ellos, que con tan solo una mirada, el mayordomo entendía a la perfección lo que su amo quería o necesitaba.

A pesar de su juventud, ( tenía 20 años cuando entró a servir a los Uchiha) Yuta tenía claro que quería ser el mejor, así que comenzó a dejarse la piel en las tareas de la casa, tanto que a veces llegaba a tomarse en un solo día ocho cafés bien cargados, pues si de algo podía presumir es de que era muy trabajador, a parte de eso; era el mayor de cuatro hermanos y debía esforzarse para traer dinero a casa, ya que sus padres estaban enfermos y no podían trabajar.

Pero por mas que se esmeraba en hacer las cosas bien, Fugaku, jamás lo felicitaba, aquello lo hundía y dificultaba su autoestima; pero con el tiempo aprendió que era mejor el silencio, que las numerosas riñas que solía tener con el resto del personal de servicio. Entonces comprendió que su amo lo apreciaba y desde aquel momento encerró sus sentimientos en una coraza indestructible y se dedicó a dejarse las entrañas en el cuidado de su amado jefe.

- Gracias Fugaku-sama, sabe que para mi es todo un honor complacerlo- le hizo una reverencia.

Mientras tanto, Fushika e Itachi miraban anonadados el baile de las geishas.

- Parecen mariposas bailando entre las flores, verdad Ita-kun?

- Si, son muy hermo...

La palabra que salía de los labios del menor fue interrumpida por una sensación de aspereza en su muslo. Dirigió su mirada hacia aquella parte y vio asqueado la mano del empresario que danzaba haciendo circulitos.

Pero quien coño se creía que era para tocarlo de aquella manera? El Uchiha buscó a su padre con la mirada, lo encontró y le hizo una mueca como diciendo " Fushika me está tocando...", pero éste lejos de defender a su hijo, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y zarandeó la mano como diciendo " déjale..."

De repente la música dejó de sonar y las chicas de bailar, pues un intrépido Jack Sparrow en miniatura apareció en mitad del espectáculo luchando con otro niño disfrazado de Capitán Garfio.

- Y-Yuta que demonios está pasando?- preguntó Fugaku aturdido por la escenita- Que carajo hace mi hijo interrumpiendo el baile? Te dije que lo vigilaras!

El mayordomo empezó a sudar frío. Maldijo a Sasuke. Otra vez ese maldito crío haciendo de las suyas! Desde que éste comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos ya comenzó a darle problemas; como aquella vez que el señor y la señora Uchiha le dejaron a Sasuke a su cargo y el pequeño se tiró una tele encima. Aún no entendía como no murió del disgusto, por suerte Itachi lo ayudó a curar sus heridas y le prometió que no se lo diría a su padre. Como podían ser tan diferentes aquellos hermanos? Itachi era muy callado y bueno, pero Sasuke era el demonio en forma de bebé.

Hubo otro percance cinco años mas tarde cuando Yuta los llevó a un parque. El mayor ojeaba un libro de historia tranquilamente, pero el menor corría, saltaba y se revolcaba por el lugar. Maldito instante que le quitó la vista de encima, pues cuando volvió a estar al tanto Sasuke había desaparecido. Casi le dio un ataque al corazón. Comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente por todo el recinto y no tuvo éxito. Madre mía como le iba a decir a su amo que había perdido a su hijo?

Minutos mas tarde, Itachi lo encontró en el puesto de los helados saboreando un delicioso cornetto soft de chocolate.

Yuta respiró aliviado cuando lo vio aparecer de la mano de su hermano mayor como si jamás hubiera roto un plato en la vida.

Otra vez mas salió victorioso, aunque con una ansiedad que no lo dejaba apenas respirar.

- Yuta! Yuta me estás escuchando?

El ojimiel despertó de sus amargos recuerdos cuando escuchó la voz insistente de su amo.

- Disculpe señor. Sí, le estaba escuchando.

- Pues haz algo para que esta velada no se arruine! Sabes de antemano que hay invitados muy importante y no quisiera quedar mal!

- Ah señor Fugaku!- interrumpió un hombre que se acercaba a ellos.

- S-señor presidente... disculpe a mi hijo...- trató de explicarse el patriarca.

Yuta ya se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo mostrando sus disculpas en una perfecta y educada reverencia.

- Yo venía a felicitarle por la velada! Mire que llevo asistiendo a fiesta de alto standing y ninguna a sido de mi agrado, excepto esta. La actuación de las geishas me ha encantado, pero la de los piratas es increíble. Todos mis amigos se lo están pasando en grande. Muchas gracias Fugaku-san!- agradeció y se marchó a festejar.

La respiración de Fugaku volvió a la normalidad y su mayordomo sonrió al ver que la travesura de Sasuke se había convertido en un aliciente de diversión para sus invitados.

Cuando los piratas enterraron el hacha de guerra, los invitados pasaron a la gran sala comedor, que constaba de tres mesas tremendamente largas (como las de Howarts) y cientos de cojines para sentarse. Cuando todos estaban en sus respectivos sitios, el servicio de cocina, que estaba compuesto por veinte cocineros y cuarenta ayudantes, hicieron su triunfal entrada trayendo bandejas llenas de ricos manjares.

Para esa noche, Yuta había escogido el menú " platos del mundo", pues pretendía complacer a todos los extranjeros allí presentes, pues habían acudido a la velada casi todos los presidentes, ministros y gente importante de todos los países del mundo.

En el centro de todo, los Uchiha presidían la mesa.

Numerosas geishas entraban y salían de aquel comedor bastante ajetreadas, pues debían entretener y servir a mucha gente de suma importancia y algunas ya habían fijado sus objetivos en algún dirigente, sobretodo los que parecían triunfar mas era el presidente francés Nicolás Sarkozi y el italiano que no paraba de babear a las señoritas que se veían mas jóvenes, Silvio Berlusconi.

- Espero que todo esté siendo de su agrado señora Merkel- dijo con sumo cuidado el Uchiha.

- Si, este sushi está muy bueno. He de decirle que Konoha es un pueblo increíblemente hermoso.- dijo la canciller de Alemania mientras alzaba su copa vacía, una geisha le sirvió mas sake.- Gracias.

- Yo también lo creo!- interrumpió Zapatero, presidente de España- Esta mañana estuve visitando el edificio del Hokage y me encantó la decoración. Estoy pensando que España podría comprar mas producto japonés..

- Con el debido respeto señor Zapatero- interrumpió Merkel- Déjese de tonterías y arrime el hombro para poder recuperar Europa de la gran crisis actual...

- Querida señora, hoy estamos de fiesta, olvidemos la crisis por un rato!- chilló Nicolás mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de frijoles con arroz.

- Tiene razón! Hay muchas mujeres hermosas en esta velada para ser aguafiestas!- se unió Berlusconi mientras se magreaba con un par de geishas.

- Que aburrimiento...- dijo el pequeño Sasuke con el tono de voz mas alto de lo que pretendía.

Fugaku le dio un golpecito con su pierna al muslo del muchachito, que comprendió que debía callarse.

Tenía ganas de irse corriendo de allí, de enchufar su play station y quedarse jugando toda la noche mientras durara aquella mierda de fiesta.

La cena pasó lenta y aburrida para los hermanos Uchiha, el pequeño se imaginaba mentalmente que era un valiente soldado que luchaba contra las fuerzas armadas talibanes tal y como lo hacía en su juego virtual de guerra.

El grande, en cambio, escuchaba las conversaciones de los presidentes e intentaba buscar lógica a lo que estaban diciendo, a parte de sonreír y darle conversación a Fushika, el cual parecía disfrutar de la velada mas que ninguno de los allí presentes... Esto provocaba en Fugaku una gran alegría, pues estaba cada vez mas cerca de hacer realidad su sueño; nadar en una enorme bañera cargada de billetes y billetes de 500 yenes...

Cuando terminó la cena, los invitados volvieron a pasar a la sala de fiestas y el aburrimiento de Sasuke se prolongó cuando un par de geishas se dispusieron a realizar la ceremonia del té; al final cayó dormido en los brazos de su padre. Las féminas allí presentes no paraban de mirar hacia estos, pues el pequeño embelesaba con su carita de ángel mientras dormía, aunque la belleza señorial y madura de su progenitor tampoco pasaba desapercibida. Itachi los miraba. Sus ojos negros desprendían una luz alegre que brillaba como nunca, pues estaba contento de que su hermanito recibiera todo el amor que Fugaku podía entregarle, pero no pudo evitar que una podrida brecha de celos se apoderase de su mente ya que antaño deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su padre lo abrazara así. No podía negar que cuando veía una escena así, los celos atacaban todo su cuerpo sin dejar ni un recoveco sin recorrer, pero se conformaba viendo que Sasuke era feliz.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, se dio paso al vals del inicio del baile.

Fugaku quiso ser cortés e invitó a lady Minako a bailar, ésta loca de contenta aceptó rápidamente. Por fin podría tocar al patriarca Uchiha, el hombre por el cual estaba gravemente obsesionada y a cada segundo que pasaba maldecía a Mikoto por haber logrado seducirlo antes que ella. Cada noche, antes de acostarse, imaginaba lo feliz que sería si estuviera casada con él... Hasta se disponía a parir el número de hijos que quisiera Fugaku, pero de momento dejaría descansar su mente y disfrutaría del tacto suave que su kimono ( del de Fugaku) de algodón desprendía.

Se posicionaron en el centro de la pista y ella ni corta ni perezosa agarró al patriarca con todas sus fuerzas. Esta acción hizo que Yuta, situado en un rincón de la sala, se disgustara:

- "Zorra"- se dijo mientras cerraba los puños y apretaba los dientes con furia. En seguida tomó aire y se zarandeó sus gafas, pues un mayordomo debía guardar la compostura y eso lo sabía muy bien, así que volvió a estirar su cuerpo y dejó caer sus manos a la altura de su pubis cruzándolas.

Las personas que pasaban por su lado, se preguntaban si era una estatua, porque cuando Yuta demostraba su saber estar, no movía ni un solo cabello. Como aquella vez que su amo se encontraba jugando al ajedrez con un cliente en el jardín de la mansión. Él se encontraba al lado de su amo; inmóvil, rígido, estirado... De repente una abeja se le colocó encima de la nariz. Pronto empezó a sudar frío y las tripas se le movían rápidamente; deseaba espantarla lo antes posible, pero su condición de mayordomo se lo impedía. Vio como el insecto comenzaba a dar vueltas buscando el mejor sitio donde picar.

Por suerte un " Jaque mate" sentenció la partida y el ojimiel aprovechó para mover el rostro para que el insecto se marchara, pero el intento falló, iba a espantarla con la mano, pero la mirada indiscreta de Fugaku lo atrapó. Volvió a quedarse inmóvil y el insecto le picó. Yuta apretó los dientes con furia y se le puso la nariz roja como un tomate, por no mencionar que se le hinchó una barbaridad. Pasó unos cuantos días siguiendo un tratamiento y al final logró curarse.

Aissss las cosas que tenía que hacer por su amado amo...

Poco a poco la pista de baile iba llenándose. Sasuke estaba harto de las numerosas niñas que se le acercaban para bailar con él, pero este las rechazaba sin miramientos, en cambio cuando se le acercó el niño que vestía de Capitán Garfio se aferró sin cuidado a su brazo y lo sacó a la pista... ( N/A: O sea que a esa edad se te estaba despertando la condición homosexual, eh Sasuke? Jejeje así me gusta!) Aunque no tenía ni idea de bailar vals, intentaba moverse delicadamente, pero no lo consiguió, ya que su naturaleza " endemoniada" no se lo permitía.

La siguiente pareja en salir estaba compuesta por Fushika e Itachi, a éste último no le agradaba bailar, pero aquella noche debía hacer una excepción, además quería poner en práctica lo aprendido en las clases de etiqueta que había realizado.

A medida que el vals iba avanzando, Fushika se acercaba mas al cuerpo de su pareja de baile y no dudó en adentrar su mano en la falda del joven y magrear su culito respingón.

- Disculpe señor Fushika, he de ir al lavabo- dijo el joven y se marchó.

Pero no fue al dicho lugar, sino que se dirigió al jardín a tomar un poco el aire. Aquel gesto fue la gota que colmó el baso, pues Itachi no estaba dispuesto a que aquel hombre siguiera tocándolo. Le repugnaba. Estaba dispuesto a darle conversación, a servirle, a divertirlo, a honrarlo... pero de aquello a dejarse tocar, existía una línea bastante ancha y larga, que el empresario había cruzado sin permiso. Se dirigió al estanque y se quedó mirando su reflejo. El agua cristalina le devolvía la imagen de una joven muy hermosa, pero con el rostro ligeramente triste.

- "Por que papá insistió tanto en que me vistiera de chica? Y por que insiste tanto a que complazca a Fushika? Ahora que caigo dijo que había mucho dinero en juego... No me estará tendiendo una trampa?..."

- Hijo, por que te has ido del baile?- interrumpió Fugaku que apareció de repente.

Itachi dudó entre si decirle la verdad o no, sabía que había prometido hacer todo lo que Fushika quisiera, pero el comportamiento carnal no estaba en sus planes, así que se le encaró:

- Papá Fushika me ha tocado.

El mayor hizo una mueca divertida e intentó quitarle importancia:

- No le des importancia hijo, no ves que ha bebido mucho. Se ha puesto de sake hasta las cejas! Es normal que se le vayan las manos jejeej!

- Pues parecía bastante cuerdo cuando lo hizo!

- No te enfades y vuelve a la fiesta!

- Lo siento padre, pero no me encuentro con fuerzas ahora mismo.

El semblante de Fugaku cambió a uno serio. El mas joven temió aquella acción. Ahora que por fin parecían haberse reconciliado, hacía enfadar a su progenitor.

- Itachi vuelve inmediatamente a la fiesta.- dijo con un tono de voz bastante arisco.

- ... pero...

- Hijo no me contradigas! Ve a la fiesta!

- ...- bajó la mirada con el rostro completamente triste.

El patriarca levantó la mano con la intención de propinarle un guantazo ya que no iba a permitir que la velada se fuera a pique, sin mencionar que aquello conllevaba al trato que hizo con Fushika, pero se contuvo, así que su cerebro comenzó a iniciar aquel maquiavélico plan:

- Itachi...- el rostro volvió a cambiarle a uno sereno- tienes razón, si no te encuentras con fuerzas, ves a descansar a mi habitación.

- Arigatou otou-san!... Pero si no te importa iré a descansar a la mía.

- Ie! En mi habitación la cama es mas grande y el colchón es mas cómodo. Quiero que descanses bien hijito- le guiñó el ojo

- Muy bien como desees- le hizo una reverencia- Eres el mejor padre que existe sobre la faz de la tierra- sonrió y se marchó.

(N/A: Nooooo Itachiiiiii! No le creas! Todo lo hace por su propio interés! Nooooooo... – sigue desesperada durante veinte minutos- Ejem! Sigamos con la historia!)

Mientras corría por los laberínticos pasillos de la mansión, su mente se iba despejando de aquellos pensamientos nocivos hacia su padre, se prometió que nunca jamás dudaría de él. Entró en el gran dormitorio del patriarca Uchiha y se dejó caer en la cama. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse.

Lo que no se esperaba es que decenas de cámaras ocultas lo vigilaban sin cesar. Todas estaban estratégicamente puestas para que no se perdiera detalle del cuerpo del joven cuando estuviera completamente desnudo...

Al otro lado de las cámaras, concretamente en el zulo secreto que existía debajo de aquella habitación, numerosos hombres y mujeres esperaban inquietos el inicio de la " película porno".

- Vamos Uchiha! Cuando aparecerá Fushika? Queremos que esto empiece ya!- exigió el hombre que hacía de portavoz del grupo.

- Tengan paciencia señores, pronto verán como mi hijo es sometido...- contestó Fugaku mientras contaba mentalmente el fajo de billetes que sostenía en las manos.

- Espero que no nos decepciones! Hemos pagado mucho para ver sexo en directo!

- No se preocupen, seguro que les va a encantar!

- Eso esperamos!

En un rincón de aquella mini sala se encontraba Yuta observando aquel alboroto que producían aquellos viejos babosos. Aunque estuviera enamorado de su amo, no podía negar que algunas veces le asqueaba lo que hacía. El hecho de acostarse y torturar a menores y el hecho de vender a su hijo y exhibirlo como si fuera un muñeco de feria, le producía un sentimiento repugnante. A veces tenía que controlarse, ya que de buenas ganas, dejaría su parte educada y su saber estar por propinarle dos ostias a Fugaku y hacerle ver la realidad, pero era su mayordomo y le estaba totalmente prohibido contradecirlo.

Aquel instante debía luchar contra sus sentimientos, esta vez no se trataba de cualquier niñito de calle, si no del mayor de los señoritos a los que servía, Itachi, aquel que lo salvaba cuando ocurría algún percance con Sasuke, por ese motivo le tenía un gran cariño y un gran respeto; se zarandeó las gafas y adoptó su pose de siempre. Se prometió que en toda la " película" cerraría los ojos. Mentalmente rezaba al cielo para que alguna fuerza divina detuviera aquel panorama que en breve comenzaría.

Mientras tanto en la habitación:

Itachi se encontraba sumergido en un hermoso sueño donde su padre, madre y hermano se encontraban paseando felizmente por las calles de Konoha en un día soleado. Todas las gentes que pasaban se les quedaban mirando envidiosas de la alegría que sus caras reflejaban, pero aquel bello lugar se desvaneció por culpa del sonido estridente de la puerta del dormitorio. El joven abrió lentamente los ojos y en vez de encontrarse con un cielo claro, se encontró con la enorme lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo. Vió como Fushika cerraba la puerta con llave. Ésta acción desconcertó al muchacho, pero mas le extrañó que vistiera tan solo con un albornoz que casi dejaba entrever su entrepierna..

- Que hace usted aquí Fushika-san?

- Pasaba por aquí y me pregunté que qué coño habría detrás de esta puerta y para mi sorpresa me encuentro con una dulce colegiala...-se acercó a la cama.

(N/A: Cabrón! No te hagas el remolón que tú ya sabías lo que te encontrarías!)

- Como dice?

El empresario lo calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

- Prometo intentar no hacerte daño.

Le cogió de la barbilla y le plantó un morreo en la boca. El del sharingan se apartó de él inmediatamente.

- Pero que demonios está haciendo?

- Ita-kun... vamos, no seas estúpido! Túmbate en la cama y déjate llevar!

- Perdone, pero quien se cree que es usted para decidir que hacer con mi cuerpo?

- Es que no quieres honrar a tu clan? No quieres honrar a tu papá?

El otro calló y bajó la mirada, pues aquel era uno de su mayor deseo.

- Se lo mucho que deseas ser aceptado por tu clan. Imagínate andando por la casa familiar y que todos se voltearan a saludarte, a darte abrazos y besos... que te llamasen por tu nombre, no como ahora, que ni se dignan ni a mirarte cuando pasas cerca de ellos. Pero todo eso puede cambiar esta noche. Entrégate a mi y yo haré que seas feliz.

Su clan. Su padre. A veces se maldecía por pertenecer a una de las familias mas importantes de Japón. No es que estuviera disgustado con esta en si, pero a veces soñaba con ser un chico normal y corriente.

Ahora debía escoger entre su dignidad u honrar a los Uchiha.

-" Si honro a mi clan y a mi padre... conseguiré ser feliz"- se decía el menor mientras se acomodaba en la cama.- " probablemente si.."- miró al empresario desafiante- Hágame lo que quiera, pues.

- Te aseguro que jamás te arrepentirás dulce principito- se despojó de aquellas ropas con un chulesco movimiento de mano.

El menor optó por cerrar los ojos. No quería ver aquel cuerpo que lo poseería en breve.

- No cierres los ojos Ita-kun.- mandó el otro mientras se echaba encima de su compañero, éste al sentir su peso hizo una mueca de asco.- Vamos ábrelos mi amor.

Estas últimas palabras provocaron en el Uchiha una reacción asquerosa:

- No me hable tan cariñosamente por favor.

- Eres mi amante, que menos que ser amable y cariñoso contigo?- le pellizcó levemente la mejilla que estaba sonrojada a causa del sofocante calor que comenzaba a reinar en aquella habitación.- Comencemos la fiesta...

Empezó por desabrochar cuidadosamente los botones de aquella camisa blanca que tan bien le sentaba al rostro de su amante. Cuando hubo terminado la depositó al lado lentamente intentando no arrugarla. A continuación se detuvo a admirar aquellos pectorales que se estaban formando. El contraste de los rosaditos pezones con su piel blanca le parecía hermoso.

Su instinto le decía que los mordiera y lamiese lo antes posible, pero Fushika quería ser todo un caballero y le gustaba hacer las cosas ordenadamente y lo primero que había escogido era desnudarlo por completo, después ya se encargaría de darse todo el placer que equivalía a los quinientos mil millones de yenes.

Después sus manos se condujeron a la cremallera lateral de la falda plisada, la bajaba lentamente tratando de ser delicado, pero estas acciones en vez de relajar a Itachi, lo ponían mas nervioso de lo que estaba. La falda finalmente fue desprendida de su cintura y tan solo se quedó en braguitas. El mayor sonrió cuando vio aquella pieza de ropa ya que aquella prenda era blanca y con encaje; quizás muy femenina para el bulto que tapaba... pues no olvidemos que los Uchiha presumían de estar muy bien dotados.

Los dedos del empresario se posaron en la ropa interior. A Itachi le temblaron las piernas. Se estaba acercando a su miembro viril y eso le causaba un pudor terrible. Desde bien pequeñito que no le gustaba que nadie le viera su entrepierna ni siquiera su madre, al único que dejaba era a su hermano cuando se bañaban juntos y a regañadientes.

Las braguitas resbalaron por sus piernas y se dirigieron a la nariz de Fushika, el cual las olfateaba absorbiendo el aroma a testosterona que desprendían.

Aquel gesto repugnó al Uchiha, el cual aprovechó para taparse su miembro con las manos. Se sentía indefenso, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien iba a verle desnudo. El empresario se dejó de historias y esta vez lanzó la prenda sin miramientos, pues la olor a aquella hormona masculina lo excitaba al máximo.

Se acabaron los miramientos.

Volvió a echarse encima de su compañero pero esta vez clavó su mirada en la suya. Era una mirada que describía pura lujuria y puro deseo carnal. En cambio la del adolescente describía terror y vergüenza. Durante el tiempo que había estado con Fushika jamás le había visto aquellos ojos tan desorbitados, parecía que lo estaba poseyendo el mismísimo diablo.

Un beso furtivo selló los labios del menor, a cada segundo que pasaba se hacía mas intenso hasta que la lengua del que estaba encima penetró la boca del otro. Una lágrima resbaló por las mejillas del adolescente.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo, Itachi deseaba experimentar que se sentía cuando besaban a alguien por primera vez; si era verdad que un montón de mariposas recorrían tu vientre como decían... pero no fue así; lo único que le recorrió fue una sensación repugnante que le penetraba por todas sus venas.

El empresario se separó de él para coger aire y luego le mordió el labio inferior. Producto de aquello, al joven se le escapó un sonoro gemido.

Esto agradó a los que estaban visualizando la escena por las cámaras y aplaudieron complacidos. Fugaku sonrió al ver que sus invitados comenzaban a pasárselo bien; deseó que aquello terminara pronto para recibir con "las manos" abiertas su bien mas preciado: el cheque de quinientos mil millones de yenes.

- Eres muy guapo Itachi- soltó de repente Fushika mientras sus manos acariciaban su torso- Que suerte tenéis los Uchiha de ser tan hermosos...

Después de estas palabras bajó y mordisqueó levemente su cuello.

- Le ruego que no me deje ninguna marca.

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en el rostro del mayor, pues su intención era todo lo contrario; quería dejarlo marcado para que todo el mundo supiera que Itachi Uchiha le pertenecía, así que clavó con esmero sus dientes y en el pálido cuello de éste apareció inmediatamente la marca que lo condenaría a recordar por un tiempo aquella fatídica noche.

Bajó y bajó hasta encontrarse con aquellos botones rosaditos tan deliciosos. Primero los estimuló con los dedos. El Uchiha pudo sentir como una sensación eléctrica comenzaba a manar desde su interior. No quería reconocerlo pero comenzaba a gustarle. Después de unos minutos, fue la húmeda lengua de Fushika la que lamió aquella parte. La cara del menor fue recomponiéndose hasta describir una pizca de placer.

- Te gusta verdad...?- se incorporó un poco hasta lograr que sus miembros se rozaran, cuando lo consiguió decidió moverse hasta que notó que el de Itachi se ponía duro.

Apartó su pierna derecha para que la cámara que enfocaba aquel lugar reflejase estupendamente la entrepierna del joven.

Los del zulo gritaron extasiados al ver aquello y pedían que se produjera lo antes posible el momento esperado: la penetración.

Sorprendentemente, el patriarca Uchiha se encontraba de espaldas a la gran pantalla con la mirada baja y el rostro ligeramente serio. Quizás de su frío corazón había surgido una pequeña flama de calor que representaba la estima a su hijo, pero cada vez que observaba los fajos de billetes en su mano, el fuego que parecía crecer se desvanecía por completo.

Fushika intuyó la desesperación de la gente que los miraba y decidió no entretenerse mas en aquella zona tan adictiva, así que descendió lamiendo su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con su pubis.

Esta acción hizo erizar hasta el último vello del menor. Por mas que quería ocultar su cara de placer, no podía esconderla, pues aquel hombre realmente hacía maravillas en su anatomía; sabía donde tenía que lamer..sabía donde tenía que morder...sabía donde tenía que acariciar para producir escalofríos a Itachi. Se notaba que Fushika era un hombre experimentado y se intuía que no era el primer niño que tocaba.

Éste sabía muy bien que el menor era virgen, pero quería recrearse los oídos:

- Ita-kun... te han hecho alguna vez una mamada?

El receptor no contestó ya que aún seguía sumergido en aquella espiral de placer que las manos de su compañero despertaban cada vez que acariciaba algún recoveco de su cuerpo

- Ita-kun mi amor!

Como vio que éste no reaccionaba, decidió dirigirse a su pene en cuanto antes. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron de verdad, flipó.

Como un niño de tan solo diecisiete años podía tener un miembro tan grande? Y eso que aún no tenía la erección completada. En aquel momento le dio gracias a dios de que él fuera el activo. Reconoció que se puso un poco celoso. Por mas que comparaba su entrepierna con la del adolescente, su autoestima de " macho" se rompía en mil pedazos.

Ahora podía confirmar con certeza los rumores que corrían acerca del tamaño de los paquetes de los Uchiha.

Sin mas preámbulos, cogió la base del pene de su amante y lo lamió con la punta de la lengua. Esta sensación hizo despertar a Itachi, pues otra sensación desconocida amenazaba por salir a la superficie...

- Q-que está haciendo Fushika?

- No me ves querido Ita-kun? Voy a hacerte sexo oral.

- S-sexo oral?

- Tranquilo pequeño principito. Ya verás como te gusta.

- No! Déjeme!

Pero lejos de detenerse, el empresario hundió más su cabeza entre las piernas del Uchiha.

- Ieeee! Onegai! Onega...

No pudo completar la súplica ya que un cosquilleo agradable comenzó a surgir por aquella parte íntima. Le gustaba. Fushika aumentó el ritmo de sus lamidas. Aquel cosquilleo se potenciaba y esta vez Itachi no reprimió ni sus gemidos, ni intentó ocultar su cara de placer total.

- Ah! Ah!

El otro obviamente no podía hablar ya que su boca estaba trabajando, pero le encantaba que su amante gritara su nombre.

De mientras, en el zulo la gente vitoreaba y se excitaba al escuchar los gemidos del heredero Uchiha. Muchos de ellos se acariciaban sus partes disimuladamente y otros discutían con Fugaku el precio de pago por acostarse nuevamente con su hijo.

En el rincón de la sala, Yuta permanecía con los ojos cerrados tal y como se había prometido. Lloraba en silencio y rogaba que acabara aquel infierno.

- Quieres que pare principito?- preguntó Fushika mientras le acariciaba la zona del perineo.

El otro negó con la cabeza.

- Quiero escucharte Ita-kun! Quiero oírte suplicar que no pare!- le apretó el pene.

- Aaaah! No pare! Onegai no pare señor Fushika!

- Está bien mi amor! tus deseos son ordenes para mi!

Volvió a sus tareas, pero esta vez aumentó el ritmo de su lengua. Al joven le encantaba el contraste tibio que ésta producía en su miembro. Lo disfrutaba a tope y a cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo le pedía más y más...

Un cosquilleo placentero comenzó a surgirle por sus testículos, entonces el calor que sentía en su cuerpo ascendió considerablemente; esto hizo que empezara a sudar y las piernas presentaban pequeñas convulsiones. Estos cambios físicos predecían que el orgasmo estaba próximo, entonces el empresario disminuyó el ritmo ya que pretendía retrasárselo.

- Por que para? Siga por favor!

- Paciencia Ita-kun!- aprovechó aquel instante para soplarle la puntita del pene, que con la saliva produjo una sensación de frescura muy agradable.

Al pasivo le atravesó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo poniéndole la piel de gallina.

No pudo aguantar más y se produjo una descarga eléctrica en el interior de Itachi.

- AH! Aaaah! M-me corro...!

- Eso es pequeño, échalo todo!

El mayor aprovechó para quitarse del medio ya que aquel momento era crucial para los que espiaban por las cámaras.

- Aaaaah! F-Fushika-san...- eyaculó manchando parte de su abdomen.

Para darle mas depravación al asunto, el activo untó un poco de semen en su dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, chupándolo con esmero como si fuera un helado de vainilla:

Delicioso principito.

El otro simplemente intentaba recuperar todo el aire perdido, sin duda había sido su mejor orgasmo.

Aprovechando el momento de lapsus por parte de éste, Fushika lo volteó, levantó sus caderas y le abrió las piernas. Se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo lubricó con su saliva, entonces se propuso a metérselo al joven...

Mientras tanto, en la sala secreta, reinaba un silencio sepulcral, pues el momento decisivo estaba a punto de comenzar.

- Discúlpeme señor Fugaku- comenzó Yuta- quería comentarle una cosa.

- Dime.

- Sé que no soy nadie para decirle esto pero...- se arrodilló en el suelo e hizo una reverencia- detenga esta crueldad por favor.

- Crueldad?- rió sarcásticamente- Mi hijo lo está disfrutando.

- Ya pero...- aquella situación lo estaba matando, así que se le encaró- ya no es su disfrute, sino la confianza que a depositado en usted. Itachi no sabe que todo esto lo a planeado usted para su propio interés!

El patriarca le propinó una bofetada a su súbdito.

- Pero quien te crees que eres tu para cuestionar mis hazañas? Te recuerdo que solo eres un simple mayordomo!

- Pero con todo mi respeto...

- Uruse! Si no quieres que te despida ahora mismo!

- " Tiene razón, solo soy un simple mayordomo que sirve a la casa Uchiha" (N/A: A la casa Phantomhive! Como diría Sebastián Michaelis! Jejeje)

Volvió a su rincón pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que aquello continuara, se quitó sus guantes blancos y comenzó a hacer sellos disimuladamente, finalmente inició su jutsu mental, que consistía en introducirse en la mente de su contrincante para poder torturarlo, pero en este caso, era para poder avisar a Itachi.

Se concentró al máximo y su chakra viajó por toda la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación del " sexo". Logró introducirse en la mente del joven que seguía en lapsus.

Yuta: Señorito Itachi.

...

Yuta: Señorito Itachi!

Itachi: S-si... quien es?

Yuta: Soy Yuta, el mayordomo.

Itachi: Que haces metido en mi mente? No ves que estoy ocupado!

Yuta: Vengo a avisarle de algo muy importante!

Itachi: Me estás viendo desnudo?

Yuta: Con el debido respeto señorito, ahora no es momento para tonterías! Sé porque su padre insistió tanto a que asistiera a esta velada...

Itachi: Como dices?

Yuta: Su padre le está prostityendo.

Itachi: Pero de que me estás hablando? Mi padre no sería capaz de hacer eso!

Yuta: Si es capaz, no le resulta extraño que después de tantos años quisiera hacer las paces con usted?

Itachi: Quizás se ha dado cuenta de su error.

Yuta: Ojalá hubiera sido así, pero lo que realmente anhela son los quinientos mil millones que Fushika le prometió a cambio de acostarse con usted!

Itachi: No te creo! Eres un mentiroso! Sal de mi mente!

Yuta: Créame señorito! No se pregunta por que insistió tanto en que usted complaciera tanto a Fushika esta noche? Y tampoco se pregunta por que acostándose con Fushika honrará a su clan?

Itachi: En eso tienes razón...por que acostándome con Fushika lograré ser feliz?...

Yuta: Si no me cree, utilice el sharingan y ya verá como en esta habitación...

De repente el moreno sintió un fuerte dolor en la entrada de su trasero; esto hizo que la voz del mayordomo se desvaneciera por completo.

Itachi despertó de su lapsus.

- No te muevas tan bruscamente pequeño, no quisiera hacerte daño- introdujo mas el dedo.

- Ah!- gritito de dolor-Q-que está haciendo?

- Es obvio no? Estoy preparándote para penetrarte cariño.

- Cuanto dinero ha acordado con mi padre?- soltó de repente desviando el tema.

- N-nani?

- Ha hecho un trato con mi padre no es cierto?

- De donde has sacado semejante tontería?- le introdujo un segundo dedo.

El adolescente entrecerró un ojo y apretó los dientes a causa del tremendo dolor que sentía, pero decidió aguantar y utilizar su sharingan para saber a que se refería Yuta cuando dijo: " y verá como en esta habitación...".

En cuestión de segundos los ojos del Uchiha tornaron rojos como la sangre. Lo veía todo borroso ya que el intenso dolor lo desconcentraba bastante, pero su intriga venció y al final pudo ver con total claridad las numerosas cámaras que estaban ubicadas por toda la habitación.

No se detuvo ahí y quiso saber donde estaban conectadas; viajó por los cables y las paredes hasta que visualizó a un corrillo de personas excitadas, pero lo que mas le dolió era que en medio de aquel lugar se encontraba su padre.

Su progenitor sonreía mientras contaba billetes y billetes.

Ahora lo entendía todo y se maldijo por no haber creído a Yuta.

La tristeza que comenzaba a desprender su corazón triplicaba el dolor de su trasero.

Pero éste desapareció por completo cuando su cuerpo se inundó de ira.

- Quítame esas asquerosas manos de encima!- gritó Itachi.

- Pero que te pasa principito? Si hace un momento me pedías más...

- Es que no me has escuchado?- se apartó del mayor.

- Tranquilo chico!

Ahora era Fushika el que estaba aterrorizado, pues jamás había visto a un Itachi tan enfadado.

Sus ojos radiaban de ira y sus venas se hincharon tanto que se notaban estupendamente con el contraste de su piel blanquecina.

- Quien tuvo la idea de que yo debiera acostarme con usted?- lo agarró del pescuezo.

- No se de que me estás hablando!

- No te hagas el idiota Fushika! Lo sé todo!- le apretó el cuello.

- Y-yo...- intentaba respirar- t-tuve la idea... pero tu p-padre dio el visto bueno...

- Que le prometiste?

- Quinientos mil millones de yenes!- exclamó una voz que provenía de detrás del Uchiha.

El adolescente soltó a Fushika y se giró. Cuando pudo vislumbrar al culpable de todo aquello. (o sea Fugaku) su cuerpo reaccionó abalanzándose contra él. Deseaba matarlo... pero cuando tan solo le faltaba un centímetro para poder tocarlo, se paró en seco y calló arrodillado.

Sus ojos tornaron a su color natural y lágrimas cayeron mejilla abajo. La racionalidad venció a su ira, pues por mucho que su corazón, ahora odiara a aquel hombre, él era su padre, su progenitor; aquel que hace diecisiete años lo engendró.

- Por qué papá? Por qué?- preguntó con un hilito de voz e intentando vocalizar al máximo ya que su llanto no le dejaba pronunciar muy bien las palabras.

- Anhelo con toda mi alma convertirme en el hombre mas rico de Japón y para ver realizado mi sueño, te necesitaba a ti hijo- cogió la sábana de la cama y se la echó por encima.- Tápate con esto, si no cogerás frío.

El heredero Uchiha rió mental y sarcásticamente ante tal comentario. Primero lo vendía como a un perro y ahora trataba de que no cogiera un resfriado.

- Nunca me has aceptado ni me aceptarás cierto?

- Lo siento Itachi, pero nuestro clan necesita a miembros que quieran seguir heredando la empresa familiar y tú optaste por estudiar magisterio y lo más importante, este clan necesita a hombres varoniles que sepan intimidar y radiar poder pero tú eres maricón. Un maricón que jamás debía haber nacido.

Tras estas crueles palabras, el receptor se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Jovencito si sales por esa puerta no vuelvas jamás!

Itachi se detuvo. Volvió a poner en una balanza su dignidad o la honradez de los Uchiha, pero esta vez estaba claro que lo primero pesaba más.

- Si sales por ahí te prohibiré ver mas a tu hermano y para asegurarme de ello te pondré una orden de alejamiento! Además voy a desheredarte de todo mi patrimonio! Voy a quitarte el apellido Uchiha!

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el alma de Itachi como miles de shurikens bien afilados, estimaba mucho a su hermano para dejar de verlo radicalmente, pero no soportaba vivir " enjaulado" por mas tiempo en aquella casa.

El padre sonrió al pensar que tenía dominada aquella situación; pero aquella sonrisa desapareció cuando éste le hizo una reverencia de despedida:

- Siento mucho haber deshonrado a esta familia y siento mucho haber nacido gay. Sayonara otou-san.

Puso rumbo hacia la salida de la mansión con pasos firmes, aunque un poco atemorizados. Donde viviría ahora?

Pasó por la habitación de su querido hermano menor, abrió la puerta y se lo quedó mirando un rato. Desde luego parecía todo un angelito mientras dormía. Se le volvió a caer otra lágrima al pensar que quizás nunca volvería a verlo, pero se prometió a si mismo que lucharía para conseguirlo.

- Adiós hermanito, espero que papá te cuide y te de todo el amor que jamás pude disfrutar.- cerró la puerta.

Ya en la gran puerta de hierro, se volteó a mirar a aquella gran mansión en la que vivió diecisiete años. Todos sus recuerdos felices de la infancia pasaron por su mente en un segundo. Los que mas reinaban eran aquellos en los que jugaba con su hermanito y aquellos en los que se sentaba junto a su madre en el porche mientras comían buñuelos y se contaban lo sucedido aquel día.

- Señorito, piensa irse de verdad?

Esta pregunta hizo despertar a Itachi de su tour feliz. Era Yuta.

El ahora exheredero asintió con la cabeza.

- Estoy seguro de que su padre no lo ha dicho en serio! Estaba enfadado y no ha pensado que...

- Yuta! Cuantas cosas han de pasar para que te enteres de que mi padre nunca me ha querido?

El mayordomo bajó la mirada.

- Probablemente no quería verlo antes y siempre esperé a que papá por fin me dijera que me aceptaba, pero después de lo que acabo de vivir, se nota claramente que sobro en esta casa.

- Lo siento mucho.

- No te disculpes- sonrió- al menos he podido vivir engañado por un breve momento lo que se siente al ser aceptado por tu familia.

Ojalá hubiera sido verdad.

- Ojalá, seguiré soñando, quien sabe... quizás vuelva a vivir en esta gran mansión.- dio un par de pasos hacia delante y se volteó- Por cierto Yuta, gracias por haberme avisado y perdona por no creerte.

- No debe disculparse señorito. Cuídese.

Itachi le dirigió una última sonrisa y se perdió entre la niebla que comenzaba a invadir las calles de Konoha...

Pasó tres meses viviendo debajo de un puente y comiendo en comedores sociales. Pronto encontró un trabajillo de repartidor a media jornada. Con ese dinerillo podía haberse alquilado una habitación compartida, pero el muchacho prefirió costearse los estudios que le faltaban para terminar su carrera y con lo poco que le sobraba podía comprarse alguna prenda de vestir y llevarse algo a la boca.

Una noche a finales de octubre mientras se tapaba con un trozo de cartón para dormir, alguien vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas y una mascara en la cara que escondía perfectamente su rostro, aunque tenía un agujero, el cual se le descubría un ojo. Se acercó a él.

- Ey señor le interesa?- preguntó aquel desconocido con una voz tremendamente ridícula mientras le enseñaba una bolsita blanca.

- Perdón?

- Tobi le dice que es Marihuana y de la buena.

- Lo siento, no tengo dinero.

- Seguro que no le interesa? Tobi es un buen chico y le está enseñando droga de muy buena calidad!- dijo el de la mascara mientras pegaba pequeños saltitos y agitaba los brazos de forma tonta.

- " Este es subnormal o que?"- pensó el Uchiha mientras le daba la espalda para poder dormir.

No estaba de humor para aguantar a aquel tipo, pues tenía muchas preocupaciones; como por ejemplo, aprobar un examen muy importante que tenía la semana entrante y éste contaría el cincuenta por ciento de la nota final.

- Vaya! Entonces Tobi regresará a su apartamento obsequiado por los Akatsuki muy pero que muy apenado...

- Obsequiado dices?

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Itachi. Un apartamento obsequiado era lo que mas anhelaba en aquel momento, pues el frío del invierno pronto comenzaría y los cartones no eran tan cómodos como una cama blandita y calentita; por no mencionar que tendría un techo donde refugiarse de las lluvias.

- Siiii! Tobi ha dicho obsequiado!

- Y como te lo obsequiaron?

- Pues una mañana soleada me levanté, desayuné...

- Al grano por favor.

- Tobi ingresó en la organización traficante de droga Akatsuki y como vieron que Tobi era bueno en su trabajo, me premiaron con un piso. Decía el jefe que ahí tendríamos mas intimidad para gestionar el dinero y la mercancía, a parte de que él nos tendría vigilados y como es un conjunto de apartamentos simpatizaríamos con mas miembros- terminó la explicación con una sonrisa, la cual el otro no pudo percatarse por la mascara, claro está.

- Donde está la sede Akatsuki? Yo también quisiera ingresar ahí.

- Uyyyyyyy no lo se, creo que ya no hay mas puestos vacantes.

- Onegai- se arrodilló haciéndole una reverencia suplicante.

- Mmmmm está bien! Está bien! Tobi será buen chico y se lo dirá...!

Y así lo hizo, al día siguiente, intentó vestirse lo mejor que pudo y se presentó en frente de un edificio que en su fachada tenía un gran cartel: " Herbolería Akatsuki: Compre sus hiervas al mejor precio"

- Que nombre mas ridículo para ser la centralita del jefe de los traficantes de droga...- se dijo el chaval mientras abría la puerta.

Examinó aquel lugar, era bastante espacioso.

En la parte derecha de la sala estaban ubicados numerosos sillones y una mesa en medio con bastantes revistas. Itachi dedució que era una sala de espera. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y presentaban unos cuadros donde se reflejaban plantas y flores medicinales como la equinacia o la caléndula.

- Puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó la secretaria desde el fondo del lugar.

- Si..- el moreno se acercó- quisiera ver al líder de Akatsuki, Pain.

- Disculpe pero de que me está hablando?

Entonces fue cuando recordó las palabras de aquel enmascarado de antaño: " ...Entonces se encontrará con la secretaria y deberá facilitarle un código secreto para acceder a las instalaciones de nuestro jefe, el 1234 345 36"

- 1234 345 36

- Entiendo, siga por esta puerta y gire a la derecha, verá un corredor muy largo y cuando llegue a la tercera puerta verá que hay un cuadro, repita otra vez la clave y se abrirá una compuerta bajo sus pies.

- Gracias.- le hizo una reverencia.

Siguió todas las indicaciones al pie de la letra y cuando estaba ante el cuadro mencionado, repitió con afán aquellos números, en seguida se abrió una compuerta tal y como dijo la secretaria.

Bajó por las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a una puerta corredera. La abrió y flipó con lo que vió.

Mucha gente de aquí para allá comprando droga yendo de stand en stand. ( N/A: Como un salón del manga, pero en droga).

Eso si que era un macro mercado y lo demás tontería. Itachi decidió pasearse por las tiendecitas alucinando con lo que anunciaban en los carteles: " Vendo Speed al mejor precio, pregunten aquí...". "Crack al cincuenta por ciento! Aprovechen la oferta!". " Medio kilo de cocaína a 500 yenes" ... y así muchísimos más.

También alucinó con la clase de personas allí presentes. Se podían apreciar a niños desde nueve años hasta abuelos de noventa. Personas de todas las tribus urbanas; tanto góticos como hippies, gente plebeya y gente de dinero... hasta Itachi juró ver a varios ambus rondando por allí.

- " Madre mía hasta la policía..."- pensó.

Pero era momento de dejarse de historias y apechugar con lo que había ido a hacer. Se acercó a un tendero y le preguntó la procedencia de Pain, pero no se la quiso decir hasta que le comprara marihuana. El Uchiha accedió a regañadientes. Entonces le reveló el paradero del jefe.

Se dirigió a unas escaleras que estaban en un rincón de la gigante sala y subió, allí se encontró con otra puerta de color gris oscuro. En ésta había ubicado un letrero donde ponía: Director Pain.

Le temblaron las piernas de los nervios que se acumulaban en su cuerpo. Si aquello le hubiera pasado cuando era " heredero Uchiha" no se hubiera puesto tan nervioso, pero hacía cuatro o cinco meses que ya no se codeaba con los peces gordos y de las experiencias en la calle temía haber perdido los modales que aprendió en la mansión Uchiha.

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada obligándole a que retrocediera y se fuera por donde había venido, pero su corazón estaba en contra y le dictaba que quizás aquello le cambiaría la vida, así que el subconsciente de Itachi decidió ordenar a su mano que picara a la puerta y así lo hizo.

- Adelante- dijo una voz apagada y bastante serena.

El portador del sharingan abrió la puerta. Allí sentado se encontraba un chico que aparentaba unos veinte años aproximadamente. Tenía el pelo naranja y piercings por todo el rostro, pero lo que mas llamó la atención al mas joven eran sus ojos, pues describían como una especie de espiral y eran de color alilado.

Itachi tragó saliva y siguió describiéndolo mentalmente. Vestía con la misma capa negra de nubes rojas que llevaba consigo el de la mascara.

- Y bien?- inició Pain.

- B-buenos días. Me llamo Itachi y quisiera ingresar en su organización- le hizo una reverencia.

El pelinaranja se levantó de su sillón y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del moreno, examinándolo y comenzó a compararlo con sus otros miembros:

- Itachi dices... Tu cuerpo no es robusto ni fuerte como el de Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu, no pareces tener un talento innato para el arte como mis dos mejores Akatsuki, Sasori y Deidara, tampoco tienes la elegancia de Konan, no tienes la mirada fría de Zetsu... ni la tontería que tiene Tobi en el cuerpo... No tengo mas plazas libres, así que vete por donde has venido!

- Pero poseo el sharingan!- exclamó.

- El sharingan? Ese es un jutsu originario del clan Uchiha, pretendes decirme que tú eres...?

- Sí- interrumpió- Soy un Uchiha, mi padre es Fugaku Uchiha.

- Caramba! Perteneces a una de las familias mas poderosas y ricas de Japón! Eso cambia la cosa...

Por primera vez en cinco meses, el adolescente agradeció pertenecer a su clan, Pain continuó:

- Está bien. Te voy a mandar a una misión y si me convences que eres un buen traficante, te obsequiaré con un apartamento. Preséntate aquí mañana a las nueve y te daré cinco quilos de cristal que debe ser entregado a la Villa del sonido antes de las cuatro de la tarde. Si lo consigues, te ingresaré en esta organización.

Los ojos oscuros del Uchiha brillaron como diamantes en bruto.

- Arigatou Pain-sama. Aquí estaré.

Al día siguiente se presentó con una energía increíble y en su rostro se podía describir una juventud que radiaba de felicidad.

Le entregaron el cargamento y puso rumbo a la villa del sonido, durante el camino tuvo que luchar contra un par de personajes llamados Zabuza y Haku. Reconoció que éstos se lo hicieron pasar putas, pero al final los venció. Por esta razón casi se traspasó de entregar la mercancía dentro de la hora establecida, pero finalmente salió victorioso. Regresó a Konoha y Pain le dio la enhorabuena, le dio el contrato e Itachi lo firmó desesperado. Después se despidió de sus vecinos indigentes del puente y se mudó a su nuevo apartamento.

No era gran cosa, pero para él era como un hotel de cinco estrellas. Aquella noche lloró de alegría mientras preparaba su discurso de presentación para sus nuevos compañeros de Akatsuki...

**Fin del Flash Back**:

- Fushika...- se repetía una y otra vez el Uchiha mientras retrocedía hacia atrás inconscientemente.

Se topó contra la pared.

- Mi querido principito... esta vez si que culminaré el trabajito de antaño...- se acercó a él con pasos lentos e intentando provocar con la mirada.

El docente sonrió ante aquel absurdo gesto. Antes, los ojos esmeralda oscuro de éste lograban intimidarlo cuando su mirada intensa y profunda se calvaba en la suya, pero ahora le parecía una acción bastante patética.

- Que le hace pensar que me dejaré? Hace ocho años yo era un niño, el cual engañaron, pero ahora tengo veinticinco años y no estoy atado a las exigencias de mi clan.

- Te dejarás Ita- kun! Ya lo creo que te dejarás!

- Le agradecería que no me llamara de ese modo! Usted y yo no tenemos ninguna relación cordial, de amistad o íntima!

- Puedo llamarte como me plazca! Además, tuve el honor de saborear tu semen...No crees que eso es bastante íntimo?

El morenito hizo una mueca de asco.

El empresario rió a carcajadas.

- Que le hace tanta gracia?

- A partir de hoy comenzaré a mandar en ti todos los días de mi vida...

- Pero usted que se cree? No puede mandar en mi persona!

- Claro que puedo... a no ser que tu papá se entere de que su odiado hijo imparte clases aquí y como consecuencia ve a su hermano Sasuke todos los días... y te recuerdo que tienes una orden de alejamiento.

El moreno apretó los dientes.

- Con solo una llamada podrían meterte en el calabozo para siempre. Querido Ita-kun todo va en contra tuya.

Ahora si que el pobre Itachi estaba pillado por los " cojones". No quería revivir la escena de hace ocho años, pero si no lo hacía, el desgraciado aquel iba a contárselo todo a su padre y el solo hecho de tirar por la borda todo el esfuerzo de aquellas noches de estudio e intentar llevar una vida solo, le producía una sensación de fastidio.

De repente el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Unas manos blanquecinas y suaves se posaron en sus ojos viniéndolas desde atrás:

- Quien sooooy?

El moreno se estremeció, pues consideraba que aquella voz era mas hermosa que la del canto de las sirenas. Era la voz de su rubio, la voz del ser al que mas quería, la voz de la persona que lo tenía loco de amor. Era Deidara.

- D-Dei-kun...- dijo con un hilito de voz.

- Así es! Verás Ita-kun quería hablarte de una cosa...

- Podría ser en otro momento?- interrumpió el moreno ya que no quería que Fushika se enterase de nada.

- Es que es muy importante! No te lo he dicho antes porque parecía que me estabas esquivando toda la mañana y como te he visto desde lejos que te metías aquí, he pensado en decírtelo ahora!- sonrió.

- Pero es que...- hizo un gesto para que Deidara se percatara de que estaban en compañía del empresario.

- Déjale que hable Itachi- se unió Fushika.

- Gracias señor. Por cierto me llamo Deidara y soy profesor de inglés y arte. Encantado- le hizo una reverencia.

- Igualmente, yo soy Fushika, íntimo amigo de Itachi- le correspondió el gesto.

El Uchiha enfureció. Como que su íntimo amigo? Al revés, era su íntimo enemigo, además no quería que aquel hombre cruel se dignara a saludar a una de las cosas que mas amaba en el mundo.

El ojiazul prosiguió, quería declararse a su compañero aunque Fushika estuviera presente. Deidara era así, cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja no paraba hasta conseguirlo y por una vez en su vida; ahora estaba seguro de que su corazón latía fuertemente al compás de su compañero:

- Itachi lo he estado pensando mucho y tienes razón, dejar de comer para agradar a alguien que no te quiere es una tontería- se sonrojó- Tú me valoras mucho y siempre estás ahí cuando tengo algún problema. Siempre me has estado haciendo compañía y has sido mi paño de lágrimas en los momentos mas difíciles, en cambio Sasori nunca me escucha y siempre me está sacando faltas tanto físicamente como mentalmente... Me prometí que no te lo diría hasta que Sasori me cogiera el teléfono, pero como no lo hace, mi paciencia se ha desbordado... Ita-kun yo...- entrelazaba una y otra vez sus dedos producto de los nervios- yo...

El profesor de historia y filosofía hubiera entregado hasta su alma al diablo para que Fushika no hubiera estado allí, pues predecía lo que Deidara iba a decirle y quería disfrutar de aquel momento por todo lo alto.

Al final tanto esfuerzo, tanto sufrimiento y tantas atenciones hacia su rubito iban a dar su fruto. Su corazón se partió en dos, nuevamente estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado quería que el artista continuara su discurso, pero por otro, quería que se detuviera ya que no quería que Fushika supiera el tipo de relación que tenía con él, pues de lo contrario, seguramente intentaría hacerle la vida imposible a Deidara.

Ahora debía elegir entre una felicidad absoluta o una amargura integral, por amor al ojiazul venció la segunda.

- Pero que me estás contando Deidara?- dejó caer el moreno con tono de desprecio, seguidamente se le humedecieron los ojos- Que tonterías estás diciendo?

El rostro de felicidad del profesor de inglés tornó a un semblante serio.

- C-como?

- Por favor Dei no te comportes como un colegial de quince años! Que ya tienes pelo en donde tu y yo sabemos! Además soy un Uchiha y a nosotros se nos ha de hablar con mucho respeto!

- ... Ita-kun me estás gastando una broma?

- Te parece que estoy de cachondeo? Anda! Vete de aquí y reflexiona con lo que acabas de hacer!

- P-pero... yo...

A Itachi le temblaron las piernas y su corazón parecía desbocarse de dolor a cada segundo que pasaba.

- Por favor.. márchate- dijo con un hilito de voz, esta vez el tono era rasgado, se notaba que intentaba ahogar un sollozo.

- Ita-kun al menos escucha lo que te tengo que decir!

- Basta Dei-kun!- le resbaló un lágrima por la mejilla que estaba pálida- No quiero volver a verte! Además...- pensó si en soltar o no lo que iba a decir a continuación, pues quería sonar bastante duro, así Fushika no sospecharía sobre su relación con su bello rubito, también pensó en las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía, pero ya pensaría mas adelante como arreglarlo- ...te estás poniendo como una vaca!

Estas palabras retumbaron en la mente del receptor, su cerebro se obstruyó y se quedó como paralizado.

- Vaya... que cruel eres Itachi.- éste fue Fushika que lo dijo en tono burlón.

Deidara al fin calló arrodillado al suelo. El Uchiha hizo un ademán en ayudarlo, pero retrocedió ya que así lo dictaba su " papel" de malo. Su corazón se encontraba malherido y dudaba poder encontrar alguna cura.

- Sigamos con la visita- dijo el moreno secamente al empresario.

Puso rumbo hacia la puerta esquivando a su amado, en el momento que pasaba junto a él le dijo mentalmente:

- " Lo siento Dei-kun, pero no puedo permitir que te pase nada. Sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi. Ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día. Te amo"- respiró hondo y siguió hacia delante.

En cambio, Fushika pasó por encima del artista que seguía inmóvil en el suelo. Itachi no vio esta acción, pues sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse. Su cuerpo comenzaba a inundarse de agua para luego, en la intimidad, ser liberada en forma de lágrimas sin fin.

Continuará...

* * *

Que pasará con Naruto? Como logrará salir con vida del Chidori?

Y con Itachi? Ahora tiene dos problemas importantes:

Permitirá que Fushika le chantajee?

Que pasará ahora con su Deidara? Le dejará de hablar o le explicará el porque de su comportamiento?

Nos vemos en el próximo capi!

Muchas gracias por leerlo ;)

P.D- Os ha gustado el pasado de Itachi?... Decidme que soy mala, pero envidio un poco a Fushika por haber tocado ese cuerpo Uchiha! Y encima si es verdad que está bien dotado... Buffffffffff! Que pervertida que soyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Agradecimientos:

Kaoryciel94: Jejeje! Tienes toda la razón! Cuando coño Naru se convertirá en geisha y por que? Perdóname pero es que mi cabecita loca no para de pensar y me hace retrasarlo! Pero no te preocupes pronto comenzará y es que el siguiente capitulo se irán todos de discoteca y allí pasaran cosillas ;)

Muchas gracias por leértelo wapa, con gente como tu se me hace un placer continuar la historia! Muchos besitos!

Por cierto cuando nombras a Jaurin, quieres decir Karin?

Nos vemos en el próximo capi!

Catunacaty: Merci por ponerme en tus alertas ;) Espero que me sigas y compartamos ideas. Besos!

Alejandra Blanco Torres: Gracias a ti también amiga! Espero que me vayas diciendo que te parece la historia ;) Saludos!


	11. ¡Cuidado Kiuby anda suelto!

Weno gente ¿Cómo estáis? ¡Feliz año nuevo! Y espero que me disculpéis por la demora del fic!

En este capi veremos como el Kyubi hace su presencia y nos adentraremos en el pasado de Fushika, concretamente cuando conoció a Itachi por primera vez…

¡Así que a leer! ¡Espero que os guste! ^^

Cap: 10- ¡Cuidado Kyubi anda suelto!

- Niño...Niño...- repetía una y otra vez una voz bastante tenebrosa en la mente de Naruto. Era una voz que conocía perfectamente, pues se la aparecía en numerosas ocasiones, pero éste casi siempre renegaba de ella. Era rasgada y siniestra, a la vez que señorial y poderosa- Niño...

De repente el Uzumaki se vio sentado al lado de la jaula que apresaba al demonio de nueve colas. Otra vez su cerebro le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

- Niño...- continuó la bestia- sabes de antemano que necesitas mi poder...

- ¡No Kyubi! ¡No quiero que salgas! ¡No quiero que dañes a mi Sasuke ni a ninguno de mis amigos!

- ¿Entonces vas a permitir que ese Chidori acabe con todos ellos? ¡Vamos! ¡No seas idiota y quítame este puto sello que me apresa!

- No puedo... Si te dejo salir vas a armar el caos y no puedo permitirlo...

- ¡Niñato! ¡Y yo no puedo permitir que tú, mi contenedor seas destruido!- el demonio se desesperaba- ¡Déjame salir de una puta vez!

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. Dos contradicciones luchaban en su mente: La primera consistía en liberar al zorro para que éste pudiera detener el jutsu de Sasuke y la otra, en renegar de él, pues Naruto sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría si la primera ganaba la batalla.

Si dejaba salir a ese espécimen, seguramente se liaría la de " San Quintín", pues quizás intentaría arrasar Konoha otra vez como ocurrió antaño hacía casi dieciséis años.

Diablos! Maldijo a su padre por haberlo convertirlo en Jinyuriki; y por ello, tener que llevar aquella carga tan pesada, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en aquello, pues debía tomar aquella importante decisión. Que carajo debía hacer? Dejaba salir al Kyubi y se lo echaba todo a suertes o no lo dejaba y que se fueran todos al cuerno? Como siempre la inseguridad recorría todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Échale cojones por una vez en tu miserable vida joder! ¿Crees que yo me siento indiferente cuando veo que se abusa de mi contenedor? ¿Crees que yo no siento lo que tu sientes?

El rubio bajó la mirada.

- Estoy dentro de ti Naruto. Estoy vinculado a tu corazón Naruto. Cuando tú lloras, yo lloro. Cuando tú te alegras, yo me alegro. Cuando te preocupas, yo me preocupo. ¡Mierda! ¡Sácame ya! ¡Por una vez en tu puta vida saca esa rabia que te corroe! ¡Cómete a todos aquellos que abusen de ti!

El humano apretó los puños y los dientes.

- ¿Crees que fue plato de buen gusto soportar la angustia y el asco que sentí cuando tu amiguito el de la arena te hacía una paja? ¿Crees que me alegré cuando me enteré de que tu padre estaba enfermo gravemente? ¿Que me puse a saltar de emoción cuando asimilaba que tenías que follarte al padre de tu querido noviete? ... ¡Con esto quiero decirte que saques tu ira de una vez por todas! ¡De vez en cuando saca al Naruto malo y entierra al Naruto bueno e inocente joder!

- ¡Tienes razón kyubi! ¡Basta de dejarme abusar!- se levantó rápidamente y retiró el sello que apresaba al demonio en aquella enorme jaula...

Tan solo faltaba medio segundo para que el jutsu de Sasuke impactara sobre su objetivo cuando de repente un poderosísimo chakra envolvió el ambiente. Del rubio comenzó a salir un aura demoníaca rojiza.

Los allí presentes estaban atónitos.

- ¿Que está pasando Shikamaru?- preguntó Chouji apresurándose a abrir otra bolsa de patatas fritas.

- No estoy seguro al cien por cien, pero parece que en Naruto se está despertando algo increíblemente fuerte.

- En efecto- se unió Neji- Mi byakugan ha detectado que se trata del zorro de nueve colas. Kyubi.

- ¿Kyubi? ¿Quien demonios es Kyubi?- preguntó Lee.

- Se hace llamar Kyubi al demonio bijuu de nueve colas.- comenzó a explicar Sai que estaba sentado en las ramas de un árbol- Los viejos cuentan historias de que existen nueve bijuus en el mundo, cada uno con sus respectivas colas según el nivel de su poder. Cuentan que en la tercera gran guerra ninja los usaban para exterminar a las aldeas enemigas. Esos seres poseen una gran inteligencia y son increíblemente fuertes. Caballeros, tendremos el honor de morir presenciando una batalla espectacular.

- ¡Yo no quiero morir! ¡Aún me falta mucha comida por probar!- exclamó el mas gordito mientras se aferraba a su mejor amigo.

- No te preocupes Chouji- sonrió el castaño de la coleta alta- yo voy a estar contigo en cada momento.

El del clan Akimichi sonrió y agradeció a dios el haberle puesto a Shikamaru en su vida. A veces pensaba en el fin de sus días y deseaba morir a su lado, parecía que se iba a cumplir su deseo, pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar a mejor vida sin antes confesarle que un sentimiento muy fuerte paseaba por su corazón desde hacía bastante tiempo...

- ¡Kuso! ¡A mi me queda mucha juventud por delante!- éste fue el cejotas- ¡Aún no he corrido la maratón de Nueva York! ¡Aún no he escalado el Everest! ¡Aún no me he ligado a Sakura y aún no me he presentado a mister Konoha!

- A mi me hubiera gustado fortalecer mi jutsu blanco y... "ver a mi prima Hinata enfundada con un bello kimono de seda y debutando como geisha"- se dijo Neji.

- ¡No te preocupes Akamaru! Por muy fuerte que sea el zorro este, ¡aún me siguen gustando más los perros!- sentenció Kiba. Su mascota ladró en forma de quejido- ¡Está bien! ¡Lo corregiré! ¡Sólo me gusta un perro y eres tú!

El animal sonrió complacido ante aquel comentario, trepó por el torso del humano y se posó en la cabeza de éste.

Cuando el aura se desvaneció de alrededor de Naruto, Sasuke sonrió y esperaba encontrarse al pelirrojo, pero en vez de cabellos cobrizos, se encontró con una cabellera rubia bastante larga y mas despeinada de lo habitual, unos ojos rojos que parecían estar inyectados en sangre; eran grandes, rasgados y dibujaban unas pupilas de gato; éstos describían ira y dolor sin mencionar que estaban deseosos de destruir todo lo que se pusiera por delante. En las mejillas; aquellas simpáticas marquitas en forma de bigotitos habían desaparecido para dar paso a unas iguales pero mas acentuadas; mas anchas y mas largas; pero lo que mas sobrecogió al Uchiha eran los colmillos que asomaban por la boca de éste. Siguió examinándolo y no volvió a ver ninguna otra anomalía, excepto sus uñas que habían crecido y parecían garras.

Como que su koi había cambiado físicamente? Y como había aparecido en mitad del campo de batalla? Donde demonios estaba el verdadero destinatario de su "regalito electrónico"?

Antes de encontrar las respectivas respuestas debía intentar detener su jutsu, pues su chidori estaba a punto de hacer añicos a su amado y no podía consentirlo. Probó varios sellos "antijutsus" pero ninguno le resultó efectivo ya que reconoció que lanzó aquella bola azul con todas sus fuerzas y todas sus ganas, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de ira que había depositado en ella con el final de abrasar y destruir a Gaara de una vez por todas.

Se desesperó. ¡Joder! A parte de Naruto, todos los allí presentes iban a morir por su mala cabeza y es que cuando el Uchiha se cabreaba de verdad, su mente parecía actuar por su cuenta y no pensaba en nada mas que en pulverizar todo lo que le envolvía. Una de las cosas por lo que se sentía orgulloso de su clan era por haberle enseñado a tener mucha paciencia y a no perder la compostura bajo ningún concepto desagradable, pero últimamente la estaba perdiendo cuando alguien hablaba mal o intentaba dañar a su rubito hiperactivo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó y se dirigió con la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus piernas a detener aquel chidori con sus propias manos; sabía que quizás se rompería todos los huesos de su cuerpo y quedaría parapléjico, pero la vida de Naruto estaba en juego y eso para él era lo que mas le importaba.

En cambio Naruto-Kyubi parecía estar disfrutando del panorama, pues todos los allí presentes presentaban caras de asombro, angustia, tristeza y dolor; se notaba que estaban sufriendo y eso al demonio de nueve colas le producía bastante placer, pero se dejó de historias ya que el jutsu de Sasuke se aproximaba hacia el con mucha violencia. Sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos perfectamente blancos, pues si algo le encantaba al kyubi era presumir de su gran belleza y poder. De sus manos comenzaron a surgir descargas eléctricas parecidas a las azules del chidori, pero estas eran como aliladas, se intensificaron y al final produjeron una gran bola de color morado oscuro.

- ¡Dios! ¡Es el Rasengan!- alucinó Sai mientras intentaba capturar en su cerebro cada acción del demonio.

- ¿Rasengan?- le siguió Lee.

- ¡Si!- se unió Shikamaru- Ese jutsu es muy parecido al de Sasuke, se podría decir que son como primos hermanos. ¡También es muy poderoso! ¡No sabía que Naruto pudiera hacer esas técnicas!

- Nara, no olvides que no es Naruto, sino el zorro demonio.- dijo Neji filosóficamente.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke consiguió llegar hasta su jutsu, tan solo lo rozó con los dedos y...

- ¡RASENGAN!

Escuchó y de repente todo se desvaneció ante sus ojos, pues una oscuridad absoluta les envolvió en seguida...Los poderes de ambos habían colisionado.

La gran mayoría de los espectadores cerraron los ojos e intentaron proteger su cuerpo, algunos se abrazaban entre si y otros, como Sai, se dedicaban a mirar atentos lo que sucedía, se hizo un gran silencio, pero Chouji decidió romperlo:

- Ai shiteru Shikamaru!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras abrazaba a su íntimo amigo y hundía su cabeza en su hombro esperando el trágico final.

En el interior de aquel gran círculo oscuro, dos personas yacían mirándose la una a la otra. Sasuke se perdió en aquellos ojazos endemoniados, aunque prefiriese un millón de veces mas el precioso color natural de su amado, el cual le recordaba el cielo azul de una mañana de verano, el rojo pasión que ahora lucía; le recordaba el fuego que avivaba su cuerpo cada vez que le rozaba, reconocía que aquella mirada destructiva pero seductora a la vez, le producía la piel de gallina.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que aquel no era su Naruto de siempre, notaba que éste lo estaba observando desde adentro de aquellos rasgos de demonio, decidió abrazarlo. Ahora si podía morir tranquilo, pues no existía mas gloria que " dormirse" para siempre junto a su amado.

Cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto, Kyubi reprimió una mueca de molestia, además le producía dentera el contraste frío del cuerpo del moreno, pero en cambio no le molestó su fragancia corporal, la cual era la del Jazmín, sello de identificación de la familia Uchiha.

El Uchiha potenció aquella acción, pues reconocía que le encantaba el calorcito que la dermis de aquel demonio desprendía. Era un calor agradable y estaba en su punto; no agobiaba, ni dejaba que desear. Sus manos danzaban inquietas por su espalda.

Notó como la piel de su rubito se había transformado en una más madura y gruesa; a pesar de esas cualidades, la tenía muy suave. Lo que no le hizo mucha gracia era ese intenso olor a azufre que desprendía. Cerró un instante los ojos para que el sentido del tacto creciera mas; y aunque la única barrera que los separaba eran sus uniformes escolares, el morenito pudo sentir perfectamente los abdominales bien formados del otro. Además de eso, se podía percibir que el Uzumaki había crecido algunos centímetros. Si antes llegaba a Sasuke por los hombros, ahora le sobrepasaba un poco. No es que le disgustase el cuerpo de su Naruto real; pero es que éste carecía de formas, en cambio el de Kyubi era mas maduro y viril, estas cualidades se estaban convirtiendo en su fantasía sexual. Una fantasía que lo acompañaría cada vez que su entrepierna lo pidiera.

De repente sintió como una gran flojera se apoderaba de su anatomía. Maldijo aquella situación, pues quería seguir sintiendo aquella sensación tan agradable y placentera, pero sus ojos le jugaron una mala pasada ya que se negaban a seguir abiertos.

Ahora del círculo apareció un rayo blanco ancestral que pronto se tornó en una luz blanca cegadora que inundó aquel lugar.

Las personas que miraban anonadadas la escena tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos, ya que era muy fuerte la intensidad de aquella luz.

- Chaval...- comenzó el Kyubi- ...no acostumbro a hablar mucho, ¡así que deja de meterme mano y abre bien los oídos porque tan solo lo diré una vez! Cuida de mi contenedor tanto físicamente como intelectualmente y procura mantenerlo en buen estado, aunque yo esté dentro, me gusta verme guapo. Te tiene en la mente todos los días y a mi esto me raya, se masturba pensando en ti casi todas las noches ¡y esto a mi me da un asco tremendo! no sabes el suplicio que he de aguantar, pues no es fácil ser un heterosexual encerrado en un cuerpo y una mente homosexual... ¡Cuando lo beses procura no meterle tanto la lengua! ¡No puedo con eso! Se me revuelve el estómago y cuando llegue el momento en que vuestros cuerpos se unan... bueno... ¡eso ya se verá! ¡Pero primero a ver si te declaras bien de una puta vez! Entre tú que pareces gilipollas y mi contenedor que lo es de por si, os pasáis mareando la perdiz todos los días y aquí la casa sin barrer ostias! Bueno lo dicho, ¡que te espabiles joder!

De repente aquella luz cegadora se desvaneció por completo y todos los allí presentes abrieron los ojos y comenzaron a examinarse el cuerpo. Perfecto! Estaban sanos y salvos y el terreno tampoco había sufrido ningún desperfecto, salvo un pino cercano al lugar donde impactaron aquellas poderosas fuerzas que al final desaparecieron sin más.

- ¡Joder! ¡Tendría que haberse quemado el colegio!- replicó Kiba, que en el fondo se alegraba de lo sucedido. Akamaru le regaló una sonrisa perruna y ladró contento.

- ¡Biennn! ¡La pista donde hacemos gimnasia con Gai- sensei está en perfectas condiciones!- vitoreó Lee.

- ¡Y la cafetería!- le siguió Chouji.

- Por cierto Chouji,- interrumpió Shikamaru- me parece que me estabas diciendo algo cuando estábamos en mitad de la agonía...

- Oh...- se ruborizó- lo escuchaste?

- Lo siento, cuando mi cerebro se carga de emociones, mi cuerpo me libera la hormona del sueño y caigo rendido.

- O sea que te dormiste.

- Así es- se fregaba la sien avergonzado- De que se trataba Chouji?

- N-nada...prefiero dejarlo así- le guiñó el ojo.

- Aishhh- suspiró- A veces eres tan problemático...- sonrió al ver que todo seguía igual.

Cuando el ambiente se relajó un poco mas, se pudo observar como el demonio apoyaba a Sasuke en lo que quedaba de árbol, pues éste último cayó en un sueño profundo. Los demás, al ver aquella acción benévola por parte de éste, dejaron atrás el temor hacia él. Quizás éste no era tan malvado como la gente rumoreaba.

Mas tranquilo, el demonio sonrió al notar que la brisa fresca acariciaba sus mejillas, pues hacía casi dos años que su contenedor se reprimía a dejarlo salir y esa sensación de libertad le provocaba unas ganas de comerse el mundo tremendas. ¡Quería correr! ¡Quería saltar! ¡Quería revolcarse por ahí! Quería aferrarse a la vida. Pero sobre todo, de lo que tenía mas ganas era de hacer travesuras, o como decía él; joder al personal, pues era lo que más le encantaba. Además era el Kyubi y como su alma demoníaca dictaba, debía ser revoltoso y travieso.

Estaba claro que aún no tenía ganas de volver al interior de Naruto y tenía ganas de pasárselo bien. Decidió que aquel día haría lo que le viniese en gana y no pensaría en las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía en un futuro. Su lema era: "¡Pásalo bien, no pienses y jode a todo el que se te ponga por delante!".

- ¡Kyubi destroza el colegio!- chilló uno de los allí presentes.

Tras escuchar aquello, el receptor puso rumbo hacia el autor de aquellos gritos. Se acercaba a él con pasos firmes y chulescos pero a la vez elegantes. Lo hizo lentamente para conseguir que aquel maldito crío le entrase canguelo, pues ¿quien se creía que era para darle ordenes a un demonio? Se detuvo muy cerca de él y lo observaba por encima del hombro. Se inclinó un poco y clavó su mirada en la suya intentando intimidar con sus bellísimos ojos rubí. Entreabrió la boca un poco para dejar ver sus afilados colmillos. El humano pronto deseó no haber comentado lo anterior.

- ¡Tsk! ¿Quien te crees que soy yo pa´ darme órdenes niñato?- rugió la bestia- Mira yo te hago así...- repicó sus dedos- ¡y te mandó a toma´ por culo pero ya!

- G-gomen Kyubi-sama- consiguió decir el muchacho con un hilito de voz.

- ¡Así me gusta! Que me tengas respeto enano- le dio golpecitos en las mejillas con una de sus garras.

Cuando se percató de que lo tenía todo controlado, se posicionó y lo primero que hizo fue examinarse la vestimenta. No! Aquella ropa no era la adecuada para un demonio. Kyubi no podía pasearse por las calles de Konoha con un simple uniforme escolar, pues le hacía un look extremadamente infantil y él quería parecer un hombre adulto, maduro, misterioso y seductor; el cual todas las féminas cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Debía hacerse un cambio de look lo antes posible, pues con esas pintas tampoco conseguiría intimidar al máximo, pero antes debía insultar a alguien:

- ¡TÚ!- señaló a Chouji.

El Akimichi tragó saliva y miró a Shikamaru, éste último le hizo un gesto como diciendo "tranquilo, no pasa nada".

El zorro siguió:

- ¡A ver si haces dieta compadre que no veas lo gordo que estás! JAJAJA!

Uy! La palabra "gordo" para Chouji era tabú. Su cara comenzaba a desencajarse y comenzó a hacer sellos para hacer su jutsu "pelota", que consistía en inflarse hasta límites insospechados para así poder aplastar a su oponente. El del clan Nara consiguió detenerlo a tiempo con su jutsu de las sombras y le susurró:

- ¿Estas loco Chouji?

- ¡Pero me ha llamado gordo!

- ¿Pero es que no ves que eso es lo que Kyubi quiere? Pretende intimidar para sacarte de tus casillas. Eso para él se convierte en un juego muy excitante, así que no seas idiota y no le sigas el rol.

- Tienes razón.- deshizo su técnica.

- " ¡Kuso!"- se dijo el demonio para sus adentros.

De repente, sus ojos se fijaron que a lo lejos, un grupo de profesores se acercaban corriendo hacia allí, pudo contemplar que uno de aquellos era Kakashi. ¡Mierda! Aquel docente dominaba el sello que volvería a encerrarlo en aquella oxidada jaula de donde era esclavo hacía quince años. Tenía dos opciones: o luchar contra él o irse de allí "cagando leches" como él solía decir. Ganó la segunda proposición ya que aquel Rasengan de antes le había consumido considerablemente su chackra, además debía hacer honor a otro lema que tenía por bandera el de: "Haz el amor y no la guerra" o como él decía, "Folla como un puto conejo y no líes un berenjenal", así que en cuestión de segundos se alejó de allí pegando un gran salto.

- ¿¡Estáis todos bien?- preguntó Iruka a todos los alumnos.

- ¡Si!- contestaron al unísono.

- ¡OMG! ¡Han quemado el árbol mas viejo de todo el recinto!- se lamentó Jiraya- ¡Este árbol ha visto crecer a mas de tres generaciones y tiene casi doscientos años! Le tenía un cariño especial...

- No disimule director- interrumpió Kakashi- No es por la edad del pino, sino por que aquí fue la primera vez que le tocó el culo a una niña.

- ¡Jejejje! ¡Como siempre me pilla en todo!- rió el viejecete dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

- ¡Me acuerdo que este fue el primer árbol el cual escalé!- éste fue Gai.- Era tan joven en aquel entonces...- sacó un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotarle de los ojos.

- ¡Ánimo Gai-sensei! ¡Yo estaré siempre ahí para regalarle toda mi juventud y me esforzaré al máximo para conseguir que su luz reluzca tanto como las estrellas del firmamento!- exclamó Rock Lee intentando consolar a su mejor profesor.

- Aishh...- suspiró Kakuzu- A mi lo que mas me preocupa es el dinero que tendremos que gastar en plantar otro...

- Disculpen caballeros...- intentó intervenir Iruka.

- ¡Jashin-sama!- ahora le tocaba a Hidan- Me acuerdo que aquí robé por primera vez en mis tiempos como delincuente. Menos mal que Jashin-sama me guía por el buen camino- cogió su rosario y lo besó.

- ¿Pero es que a nadie le importa que Kyubi haya escapado?- chilló el profesor de matemáticas.

- Tiene razón...- dijo el sensei de física y química con el semblante serio- ¡Deberíamos hacerle un entierro digno a éste árbol! ¡Aquí fue cuando me leí mi primera novela guarra!

Todos cayeron al suelo en plan anime.

- ¡Joder!- se desesperó Iruka- ¡Vosotros aquí preocupados por este estúpido árbol y el zorro de nueve colas paseándose por Konoha a sus anchas!

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron estupefactos con la reacción de éste, pues no estaban acostumbrados a verlo así ya que era un profesor muy majo e intentaba no alzar la voz por nada del mundo, pero cuando se enfadaba...

- Está bien Iruka, iremos en busca del demonio ¡pero tú vendrás conmigo!- mandó Kakashi.

El receptor asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy bien.- éste fue Jiraya- ¡Se acabó la fiesta! ¡Todo el mundo a sus respectivas clases vamos!

- ¿Y que hacemos con éste?- intervino Shikamaru señalando hacia Sasuke que dormía.

- Dejadlo ahí, me parece que adorna muy bien el árbol...- se giró hacia Kakashi- ¡Cuando encuentres al zorro dale su merecido! ¡Nos ha jodido la sesión Kamasutra y eso no puedo perdonar!

El receptor asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y se marchó junto con su compañero.

...

Por mas que intentara levantarse su cuerpo no se lo permitía, pues parecía que habían colocado en su espalda cuarenta kilos más de los que pesaba. El contacto del frío suelo con su piel le producía una sensación desagradable y tan solo alcanzaba a escuchar los desbocados latidos de su corazón que resonaban con fuerza en su mente, la cual no presentaba ningún pensamiento, tan solo existía un abismo infernal y oscuridad por doquier.

Sus hermosos ojos celestes, que minutos antes parecían bailar y estar más vivos que nunca, ahora yacían muertos y sin ninguna expresividad. El bonito color rosado que acostumbraba a lucir en sus mejillas se había esfumado para dar paso a una palidez extrema. Su precioso cabello rubio, que siempre lo llevaba nutrido y con bonitos reflejos dorados, se había apagado y estaba enredado.

En su interior apareció un leve rayo de fuerza que Deidara aprovechó para ponerse de pie. Se acercó al espejo y se quedó mirando su reflejo un rato. Se limpió con la manga de su camisa el hilillo de sangre seca que le aparecía por el mentón, pues por lo visto cuando cayó al suelo se mordió el labio. Después retrocedió un poco y se observó su anatomía. Posó sus manos en su vientre plano y volvió a mirar al espejo, éste le dibujaba una enorme curva, aún mas grande que la de antaño.

- Bola de sebo...- se dijo en tono de desprecio.- ¡Es normal que no te quiera nadie!¡Estás como una ballena!- le propinó un puñetazo al cristal, éste se rajó.

Fue tanta la desesperación depositada en aquel golpe que se hizo un corte en los nudillos. Pero en vez de dolor, sintió una pizca de placer, pues parecía que aquella sensación hiriente hacia acallar su angustiada alma.

En su cara apareció una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Esta vez estaba dispuesto a ser más fuerte que el hambre. Prometió no probar bocado nunca mas y si aquel devastador sentimiento intentaba seducirlo, maltrataría su cuerpo hasta eliminarlo por completo.

Respiró hondo y se refrescó la cara con agua, pues debía espabilarse ya que aún le quedaban dos clases por realizar, pero antes de abandonar aquel sitio, cogió su móvil y se dispuso a llamar:

- Peluquería Anko, dígame.

- Hola soy Deidara.

- ¡Deidara-san! ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Como está el mejor profesor de la academia de arte?

- Muy bien, gracias- mintió

- ¡A ver cuando vuelve a aparecer por allí! He acabado el pájaro de arcilla que nos mandó como tarea pero no terminan de convencerme las alas y...

- ¡Anko!- interrumpió- quería pedirte hora en la peluquería.

- ¡Está bien! ¿Que se quiere hacer? Un alisado Japonés, un baño de queratina, reflejos...

- Quiero cortármelo. (N/A: Nooooooo Deidara tu pelazo noooooooo!)

La receptora tardó un poco en contestar, pues quizás estaba empezando a asimilar aquellas palabras:

- Sin que le sepa mal sensei pero... ¿que me está contando? ¡Usted posee una de las melenas mas hermosas que jamás he visto en los veinte años que llevo ejerciendo de peluquera!

- De todo se cansa uno.

- ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de su decisión? Es que me resulta tan extraño... es que no hace ni un mes que le puse el baño de brillo y parecía tan contento de lucir ese pelazo!

- La gente cambia de parecer. ¿Como lo tienes para esta tarde?

- A ver, déjeme mirar la agenda...Esta tarde la tengo a tope.

- ¿Mañana?

- Lo siento, tampoco podrá ser. Ya sabe como se me pone la peluquería en esta temporada que comienzan las bodas y las comuniones...

- Vale, vale. Pues lo antes posible.

- El domingo tengo un hueco a las cinco de la tarde.

- Bien, pues apúntame.

- Muy bien... sé que soy pesada pero ¿está completamente decidido?

- Si. ¡No hay vuelta atrás!

- ...

- Buenos días y hasta el domingo.- colgó sin esperar el despido por parte de la muchacha.

No es que estuviera cansado al cien por cien de su larga y dorada melena, pues tal y como dijo Anko era una de las mas hermosas y sedosas de Konoha, pero uno de los mandamientos de Ana (de la anorexia) dictaba que todos sus fieles debían cortarse el cabello y el ojiazul había decidido respetar al máximo aquellas frases destructivas y sin sentido que alguien sin escrúpulos y terriblemente enfermo decidió dar a conocer al mundo, pero claro, para nuestro artista era todo un dios.

Su mente le volvió a jugar otra mala pasada cuando le recordó que hace tres años aproximadamente hizo una promesa, la cual acababa de romper en mil pedacitos.

**Flash Back:**

**Playa de Konoha- 22:00 horas**

- Buenas noches Ita-kun! Espero no haber llegado tarde!- exclamaba el rubio mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia su mejor amigo.

Itachi se volteó y sonrió:

- No te preocupes Dei! Yo también acabo de llegar!

Mentira, él llevaba media hora allí, impaciente por volver a ver a su amado. Para él aquellos treinta minutos de demora se habían convertido en toda una eternidad. Valió la pena esperar tanto, pues su rubio estaba increíblemente bello.

Vestía sencillo: con un suéter verde claro y unos jeans básicos que adornaba con un cinturón oscuro de tela. De abrigo lucía una de esas chaquetas estilo colegial negra y blanca con un escudo en el pecho derecho y una letra en la manga del brazo izquierdo. Aquella noche decidió dejarse la melena suelta, ésta le caía sensualmente por encima de las caderas cosa que sedució al moreno al instante.

Una vez mas se convenció de que Deidara estaba guapísimo con cualquier trapillo que se pusiera, pues su belleza era descomunal, pero lo que mas le agradaba, era que derrochaba simpatía por doquier. Aún no entendía como decidió ser profesor de inglés en vez de modelo de altas costuras, pues de seguro tendría buena demanda.

En cambio el Uchiha estaba mas arreglado ( o pijo): Vestía con un polo morado con el cocodrilo de " Lacoste" en un bolsillito que se encontraba ubicado en el pecho izquierdo, de pantalón escogió uno de raso en negro y de calzado unos zapatos marrones de cordones. Respecto al peinado, no innovó demasiado ya que lucía su típica coleta baja. Éste no necesitaba abrigo, pues era bastante caluroso y más aún cuando su cuerpo estaba próximo al de su koi.

- Por cierto Ita-kun, gracias por haberme invitado a ver contigo los fuegos artificiales- le sonrió.

El receptor se sonrojó:

- ¡No tienes por que dármelas Dei! Además es gratis!

- ¿Quieres decir que si fuera pagando no me hubieras invitado?- el simpático semblante del mas albino se tornó un poco mas serio.

- ¡No! ¡No me mal interpretes! ¡Sabes de sobras que no me importa pagar lo que sea por tal de estar a tu lado!- ésta frase la dijo mas clara de lo que debía.

Ahora fue el artista el que presentaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo por parte de los dos, pero el del sharingan decidió romperlo con la primera tontería que se le ocurrió:

- Dei... ¿no crees que hace una noche estupenda para pescar?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues...- miró hacia el mar, éste se presentaba sereno, las olas danzaban en perfecta armonía al son de la ligera brisa estival y la luna llena que se reflejaba en el, le daba un toque misterioso y abrumador.- S-si, claro Ita-kun, seguro que hoy se pesca muy bien.

- ¿Nos sentamos?- preguntó el moreno mientras colocaba una toalla en la arena.- ¡He traído pastelitos de chocolate con canela! ¡Aquellos que se que te encantan!

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Es que no se como te las arreglas para que te salgan tan buenos! ¡Espero que hayas traído bastantes porque tengo un antojo enorme de dulce!- exclamó mientras se sentaba en la toalla.

- ¡OMG! ¡¿No estarás embarazado?

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. No había mejor regalo para el Uchiha que ver la sonrisa de su amado. Le encantaba verlo reír. Le encantaba hacerlo reír. Sus perfectos dientes blancos lo hacían más bello aún y reconocía que Deidara ganaba más cuando esbozaba alegría.

Tuvo que apartar la vista de él, ya que sentía que a cada carcajada que emitía el artista, su corazón latía cada vez mas apresurado. A cada minuto, segundo o instante que pasaba se enamoraba más y más.

De inmediato comenzaron los fuegos artificiales.

- ¡Ya comienzan Itachi!- vitoreó el rubio y se llevó a la boca un pastelito entero.

- ¡Si! ¡Oye ten cuidado! ¡No vaya a ser que te atragantes!

- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Y si pasase te tengo a ti para que me hagas el boca a boca! Jejeje!

El boca a boca.

Por supuesto, el ojinegro no quería que le ocurriera nada desagradable a su compañero, pero reconoció que aquella idea era bastante tentadora. Sería capaz de matar por probar sus labios y sentir el tacto de la seda, pues seguramente serían tan suaves como ello.

Lanzaron un cohete y en breve tiño el cielo de un color azul celeste precioso, esto entusiasmó al rubiales que se levantó para apreciarlo mejor.

- "Ni este azul tan hermoso supera al de tus ojos"- le dijo mentalmente el profesor de historia y filosofía al profesor de inglés. (N/A: ¡Oooooooooooh! ¡Que bonito joderrr! /./)

Ahora que éste estaba embobado viendo el panorama, aprovechó para volver a examinarlo de arriba abajo. Estaba claro que no podía hacerlo siempre que quisiera. Temía que Deidara se percatara de que siempre lo miraba con disimulo. Temía de que se percatara de que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba cada vez que le dedicaba alguna mirada furtiva. Temía que se diese cuenta de que cada noche suspiraba pensando en él y que cierta parte de su anatomía se "alegraba" cuando el ojiazul le rozaba por accidente; pero sobre todo temía a que descubriera que estaba tremendamente enamorado de él y como consecuencia, de que era gay; y por esta razón, tenía especial temor a ser rechazado por el.

Por ello, se conformaba con seguir comportándose como llevaba haciendo bastante tiempo; amándolo en silencio y luchando contra todo impulso que le dictase el corazón.

Sus ojos negro carbón se posicionaron en el cabello de su amado. Su cerebro le proyectó la imagen de Rapunzel, la princesa con el cabello rubio más largo y hermoso del mundo... ¡Ni de coña! ¡No tenía ni punto de comparación con el de Deidara!

La melenaza de su artista la superaba con creces. A parte de que ya era hermosa de por sí, la luna se la iluminaba y le descubría bellísimos reflejos dorados. Sin más preámbulos, decidió hacer caso a su instinto y se permitió el lujo de acariciarla, le cogió un mechón con sumo cuidado, como si se tratase de alguna cosa increíblemente frágil y pronto sintió el tacto sedoso y suave que desprendía. No existía encrespamiento, ni algún rasgo quebradizo, no estaba seca, sino que presentaba una frescura y ligereza increíbles. Además el color; un rubio dorado intenso hacía que los rasgos de su rostro parecieran mas relajados e infantiles. Sin mencionar que hacía un contraste muy sereno con su piel blanquecina.

Deidara aún no se había percatado de que el otro acariciaba su cabello, pues la hermosa visión de los fuegos más el deliciosos sabor a pastelitos de chocolates parecían haberlo desterrado a un mundo paralelo.

A continuación comenzaron a surgir cohetes más continuados provocando un mar de distintos colores. Esta situación cautivó aún mas al de los ojos azules, así que Itachi aprovechó nuevamente para acercarse mas a su amigo y así poder aspirar el aroma de su cuello, pues por alguna razón siempre había querido hacerlo y así lo hizo. Pronto le invadió una olor a deliciosa vainilla. Aquel aroma recorría todo su cuerpo despertando sus instintos mas pasionales. En cuestión de segundos todos los poros de su cuerpo vertían placer y excitación a caudales. Estaba claro que su entrepierna respondía a cada estímulo de su cerebro.

De golpe y porrazo estalló el último cohete dibujando en la negra noche una palmera de color rojo brillante. En seguida la playa se llenó de multitud de aplausos y halagos.

El profesor de arte despertó de su embrujo:

- Ita-kun ha estado gen...- calló de golpe al notar el cuerpo y el rostro de su compañero muy próximo al suyo.

Ahora el receptor era el que estaba sometido a un embrujo, un dulce embrujo, el cual no quería despertar. Las mejillas del albino volvieron a teñirse de rosado. Era la primera vez que tenía a su amigo tan cerca y parecía no disgustarle tener a una persona del mismo sexo junto a el.

Su mente se llenó de preguntas que se paseaban insistentes por allí: "Por que me sonrojo cada vez que Itachi me dice algo bonito? Por que busco cada vez mas las compañías de hombres? Por que carajo no me molesta tener al Uchiha tan cerca de mi? Por que me quedo mirando a los tíos buenos que pasan por la calle? ¡Un momento! ¿He dicho buenos refiriéndome a guapos? ¡No puede ser! ¿Y si soy...gay? ¡No! ¡Seguro que no!".

Apartó al moreno de un empujón, éste cayó al suelo.

- ¿Que crees que estás haciendo Ita-kun?

- ¿Eh?- despertó de su anonamiento- ¡Ah! B-bueno... yo...- formuló una excusa- pensé que esa peca que tienes en el cuello era un mosquito ¡e iba a espantártelo!

- ¡Ah!- sonrió- ¡Que mal pensado que soy jejeje!

- ¿Que pensabas?

Otra vez sus mejillas ardieron dejando entrever un sonrojo, pero esta vez, bastante intenso.

- ¡N-nada! ¡Jejee!- para disimular cogió otro pastelito y se lo llevó a la boca- ¡Mmmm! ¡Está buenísimo! En serio, ¿como los haces?

- " Con amor hacia ti"- pensó el Uchiha- Pues compro los ingredientes en el Mercadona y luego...

- ¡Si! ¡Ya me quedó claro! ¡Arigatou! ¡Quizás algún día me ponga a hacerlos también a ver como me salen!- sonrió.

- Pero si no te he dicho como se elaboran...

- No te preocupes ya me hago una idea. Por cierto ¿te han gustado los fuegos?

- ¡Si! ¡Estuvieron muy bien!- mintió ya que casi todo el rato se dedicó a admirar a su koi.- ¿Nos vamos a casa o prefieres dar una vuelta por el paseo marítimo?

- Pues...- el artista consultó su reloj de muñeca- Son las once, aún es pronto, ¡demos una vuelta pues!

En cuestión de segundos se encontraban caminando por el paseo.

Pasearon en silencio durante un rato. Itachi disfrutaba de la fresca brisa que acariciaba su rostro y oxigenaba su cuerpo al máximo, en cambio su compañero se disgustaba, pues el insistente aire alborotaba y enredaba su larga melena, por no mencionar que le caía algún que otro mechón a la altura de los ojos y trataba de colocarlo en su sitio con las manos, pero el viento rebelde no se lo permitía, así que decidió adentrar su cabello en la chaqueta que poseía.

El moreno rió mentalmente tras esta acción y decidió quitarse la goma que apresaba su media melena negra.

- Toma Dei- kun. Creo que la necesitas mas que yo- se la entregó.

- Arigatou Itachi.- se hizo una coleta alta.- La próxima vez vendré mas preparado.

Ahora que se fijaba en su amigo, el pelo suelto le quedaba bastante bien y le daba un toque misterioso y atractivo. Ese negro ébano que lucía danzaba en perfecta armonía con el color oscuro de sus ojos, cosa que resaltaba bastante con su tez blanquecina.

Estudiar aquellos rasgos hizo que sus mejillas tornaran otra vez rosadas.

- Oye Uchiha, ¿crees que me comporto de manera extraña?

- ¿De manera extraña? ¿A que te refieres?

- No se, tú dime…

- ¡Yo te veo igual que siempre!- sonrió.- pero ya sabes que si te preocupa algo puedes contármelo.

- Es que… últimamente… ¡bah! ¡Déjalo!

- ¡No! Últimamente, ¿qué?

- Pues…- bajó la mirada- me siento… a ver como lo diría… bastante más a gusto en compañía de hombres que de mujeres…- alzó la voz- ¡Sé que ahora me dirás que así se comporta un gay de mierda y…!

- ¿ ¡Un gay de mierda?- interrumpió- ¿Piensas eso de los homosexuales?

El rubio se vio en un aprieto y desvió la mirada hacia el mar que ahora estaba revuelto. Cuando su cerebro volvió a refrescarse, miró a su compañero:

- ¡Me parece que son gente enferma y repugnante!- sentenció finalmente.

El Uchiha se detuvo de golpe y agachó la cabeza tratando de ocultar sus ojos que comenzaban a humedecerse. Esas palabras habían sido muy crueles para él y su corazón no lo soportaba, esto desencadenó que el agua del interior de su cuerpo se derramara en forma de lágrimas.

Ahora comprendió que si no quería perder a su koi, no podía revelarle su secreto, pues el albino parecía tener la mente cerrada en aquel asunto. Con un gesto rápido se secó los " ríos" que cruzaban por sus mejillas ya que no permitiría que el otro lo viera de aquella forma.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Deidara mientras intentaba adivinar la extraña reacción de su amigo.

- ¡No! ¿ te parece si nos vamos yendo ya a casa? De repente se me ha puesto un dolor bastante fuerte en el estómago.

Mentira. No era precisamente esa parte la que le dolía a rabiar, sino aquel órgano que se encontraba situado bajo el pecho izquierdo.

- ¡Vaya!

- ¡No te preocupes Dei! Será que la cena no me ha sentado bien.

- ¿Quieres que me quede esta noche en tu apartamento?

Pues claro, eso era lo que mas deseaba en aquellos momentos si sus palabras anteriores hubieran sido: " Soy gay y te quiero".

Deseaba cogerle de la mano o de la cintura. Deseaba acariciar su rostro aterciopelado para luego fundir sus labios en los suyos creando un beso sincero y apasionado. Deseaba desnudarlo y hacerle el amor hasta que su cuerpo se emborrachara del suyo. Deseaba despertarse todas las mañanas a su lado. Deseaba ( aunque no mucho) tener aquellas estúpidas discusiones de parejas… Total, deseaba pasar toda la vida junto a él. Envejecer a su lado, pero la realidad parecía ser otra muy distinta y nefasta.

- ¡No Dei!

- ¡Pero Itachi no estás en condiciones de quedarte solo!

- ¡No te preocupes! Es un estúpido dolor de estomago. Se me pasará en seguida.

- Pero…

- ¡Insisto! No quiero que te molestes. Además me comentaste que mañana tienes clase enla Art Academy.

- ¡Hostia! ¡Se me había olvidado!- consultó su reloj- Son las doce y media y mañana me tengo que levantar a las ocho de la mañana. ¡Si! Vamos yendo ya.

Al cabo de veinte minutos llegaron al edificio de Akatsuki, Deidara fue el primero en llegar a su apartamento.

- ¿Entonces estarás bien?

- ¡Si! Ahora me tomaré una manzanilla y para la cama.

- Si empeoras, me llamas, ¿ok?

- Tranquilo Dei, tu descansa. Por cierto, prométeme una cosa…

- Tú dirás.

- Prométeme que nunca te cortarás esa hermosa melena que posees.

El rubio hizo una mueca sorprendida como diciendo: "¿A que coño viene esto ahora?".

Aunque el corazón del moreno se encontraba herido y roto en mil pedazos, aún le quedaba un leve rayo de fuerza que le dictaba que le volviera a coger otro mechón de pelo y así lo hizo. Se lo acercó a su nariz y aspiró aquel perfume natural que desprendía bajo la mirada atónita del artista que se abrió su chaqueta. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en su anatomía, pues sentía como una ola de calor radiaba por cada poro de su piel.

De repente un fuerte pinchazo sacudió su entrepierna. No era ni mucho menos parecido a los otros que había experimentado antaño, pues a sus veintiún años aún era virgen y era normal que sus hormonas le pidieran a gritos "SEXO".

Ahora si que había perdido la compostura. Podía entender mas o menos lo de sonrojarse por algún chico, pero que su pene se alegrara tanto, no podía consentirlo. ¡No! ¡No era homosexual! No podía serlo.

Pero reconocía que aquella noche le apetecía bastante estar acompañado por algún hombre y el que tenía a su lado era su mejor amigo... ¡No! ¡Definitivamente él no era gay!

- Ita-kun… vete por favor.- el receptor despertó de su dulce trance y dejó caer con sumo cuidado aquella parte tan hermosa de su amante.- Estoy cansado y tengo ganas de acostarme.

- Está bien.- se dirigió hacia las escaleras- ¿Entonces me prometes que no te cortarás el pelo?

- Prometido- dijo mientras dejaba caer su chaqueta a la altura de su entrepierna disimuladamente, pues de seguro que su amigo se hubiera dado cuenta del gran bulto que presentaban sus jeans ajustados- Buenas noches y que te mejores.

- Buenas noches.- se marchó.

El Uchiha sacó las llaves de su apartamento e intentó encajarla en la cerradura, pero le temblaban las manos. Su cuerpo no aguantaba más aquella presión y terminó desplomándose en el suelo. Lloraba y lloraba intentando no emitir sonido alguno. Su Deidara, el chico del cual se enamoró locamente a primera vista no aceptaba a los homosexuales y a consecuencia, tampoco lo aceptaría a él.

Si hablaba malo, pues seguramente lo perdería. Si no hablaba malo también, ya que su cuerpo y su voluntad le condenarían a un sufrimiento continuo.

- ¡Oh Dei! ¡eres tan inalcanzable!- lograba decir entre llantos- Absurdo el día en que soñé que serías para mi.

En cambio en la planta de abajo, éste se encontraba tomando una ducha fría. Quería que el ardor de su cuerpo se esfumase de inmediato.

- No soy gay, no soy gay…- se repetía una y otra vez.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Se sentía culpable de la decisión que había tomado, pero no había vuelta atrás y por amor a su " diosa" debía hacerlo. Todos los años de sacrificio, dinero y tiempo invertido en su espectacular melena, hacían cola para arrojarse al precipicio. Pero ahora ésta parte de su anatomía había pasado a un segundo plano, ahora lo que más le importaba era lucir un vientre plano y no cesaría hasta conseguirlo, aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

Se volvió refrescar la cara en la pica, tomó aire e intentó poner la mejor de sus caras, pues por mucho que la tristeza y el desconcierto reinaran en su ser, no podía permitir que salieran a flote, pues ante todo, ahora debía impartir clase de inglés.

...

Lejos de allí, concretamente en la rambla de Konoha, un intrépido rubio despeinado se paseaba con el torso desnudo derrochando chulería y seguridad en cada paso que daba.

Naturalmente la gente que pasaba por allí se lo quedaba mirando sin perder detalle de su perfecta anatomía. Las féminas se volteaban sonrojadas para volver a examinarlo una y otra vez, cosa que el demonio aprovechaba para guiñarles pícaramente el ojo. Las hemorragias nasales y los desmayos eran lo que mas predominaba en aquel lugar.

Kyubi lo disfrutaba. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención y sabía que era el más guapo de la calle y, probablemente, de toda la villa, por eso, explotaba al máximo toda la sensualidad que corría por sus venas.

Se detuvo en un escaparate de una tienda para observarse a sí mismo en el cristal:

- Y dicen que el gilipollas de Sasuke es guapísimo...- se dijo en tono sarcástico; seguidamente, se pasó la mano por su enredada cabellera con un gesto chulesco- No me llega ni a la suela de las zapatillas.

Siguió examinándose. Sus ojos se toparon con sus pectorales y después en sus abdominales bien marcados:

- ¡Dios! ¿Se puede ser tan perfecto?

Bajó y bajó hasta toparse con sus pantalones de raso oscuro, esto fue lo único que le disgustó:

- Estos malditos pantalones de uniforme son tremendamente feísimos, además éste color me disimula bastante mi...- sonrió pícaramente.-... gran atributo. ¡A parte de que me aprietan a rabiar!

No! Estaba claro que aquellas vestimentas no iban con su personalidad, así que debía encontrar alguna acorde con su alma demoníaca. Un alma que estaba radiante por respirar el aire puro que hacía quince años le habían privado con verdadera totalidad.

La pregunta era: ¿Cómo conseguiría ropa nueva si no tenía recursos?

Se le pasó por la cabeza darle una paliza a alguien y mientras estaba inconsciente robarle la vestimenta, pero ahora lo que menos quería era llamar la atención, pues sospechaba que lo estarían buscando y por nada del mundo quería volver al interior de su contenedor. La sola idea de volver a verse encerrado en aquella oscura y oxidada jaula de hierro por "x" tiempo, lo desanimaba y le encogía el corazón, así que decidió aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar pensamientos negativos y se propuso buscar a su próxima "presa". Tuvo suerte, pues pronto la encontró: Sentada en un banco; se encontraba una chica de unos quince años y de cabello largo negro azulado, que leía con ímpetu el libro de Crepúsculo.

Kyubi preparó su faceta más seductora y se acercó a ella tratando de aminorar sus andares chulescos, pues ahora se pondría la "careta" de caballero.

Se sentó al lado de ella y sacó un clavel de la nada. La chica aún seguía sumergida en su novela. El chico se afinó la garganta y preparó su voz más sensual:

- Al final Bella se casa con de Edward y tienen una niña.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos blancos en los rojos del demonio. Éste sintió como una especie de descarga de adrenalina en su interior, pues era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba tan fijamente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

La receptora desvió la mirada a causa de la vergüenza.

- No seas tímida encanto.- dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba la flor- Este clavel no tiene ni punto de comparación con tu gran belleza.

La morenita se sonrojó y al fin pronunció con un hilito de voz casi inapreciable:

- M-me llamo Hinata Hyuga.

- Lindo nombre. Sin duda va muy acorde contigo- le guiñó el ojo- Bien Hinata, que haces por estos barrios?

- Pues ahora mismo estamos en la hora del descanso. Estudio en el colegio de monjas Santo Ángel de Konoha.

- ¡Uy! ¡Entonces tendré que avisarles de que se les ha escapado un ángel!

Hinata volvió a sonrojarse y se llevó una mano a la boca para esconder una leve sonrisita, aunque aquella chica fuera muy tímida y reservada, reconocía que le encantaba que aquel rubio desconocido le dedicara piropos.

La bestia se acercó a ella:

- ¿Te vienes a tomar algo hermosura?

- Es que...- juntó sus dedos en señal de vergüenza- yo...

- Tranquila, no te voy a morder.

- P-pero...

- Soy un caballero y te prometo que te trataré como la princesa que eres- fijó sus pupilas de gato en las albinas de ella.

Y así empezó el juego de la seducción.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios humedeciéndolos y dejándolos brillantes. La morenita se estremeció cuando aquel gesto dejó entrever sus colmillitos, pues su mente le jugó una mala pasada cuando se imaginó que estos degustaban todo su cuerpo.

Seguidamente, decidió arquear su cuerpo hacia atrás para mostrar sus increíbles pectorales, sin mencionar que pasó sensualmente una de sus manos por la zona abdominal. Hinata tuvo otra alucinación: ahora era ella la que degustaba aquella tableta de chocolate bien definida y sabrosa.

Un leve cosquilleo comenzaba a inundar la anatomía de la fémina, que se encogió.

Kyubi se dio cuenta de aquello, sonrió morbosamente y se dijo así mismo:.

- "¡Es que ni dios se resiste a mi belleza!"

No contento con eso, ahora se propuso un reto: Hacerle tener un orgasmo allí mismo.

- Encanto, ¿te gusta el yaoi?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

Intuía que si, ya que antaño, cuando se hallaba en el interior de Kushina, (madre de Naruto) ésta era una adicta al yaoi y acostumbraba a estar rodeada de numerosas amigas que al igual que ella, compartían aquel apasionante género.

_Por aquel entonces el yaoi era un tema tabú y las niñas acostumbraban a quedar en una cabaña, ubicada a las afueras de Konoha y allí se dedicaban a leer revistas, mangas y a meterse en los chats y foros haciéndose pasar por algún chico que acababa de salir del armario, sin mencionar que indagaban en la vida de algún famoso gay que estuviera buenorro – como Ricky Martín, por ejemplo-._

_Como veían que cada día se apuntaban más chicas, Kushina y su mejor amiga Mikoto, fundaron un club yaoista que tenía por bandera el arco iris. Mediante iban pasando los meses, casi toda la población femenina de Konoha poseía el carné de aquella "secta" tan adictiva; y como consecuencia de la gran pasión que sentía la Uzumaki, naturalmente arrastró al Kyubi a aquel agujero vicioso y comprendió que lo homosexual estaba de moda y encantaba a toda persona o animal de sexo femenino._(N/A: ¡Olé por Kushina y Mikoto! Ahora entendemos porque sus hijos salieron gays.)

A la receptora se le dibujó una pequeña mueca de agrado. El demonio dio por hecho que la respuesta sería positiva, así que se incorporó y comenzó a hacer sellos:

- ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! - En inmediato apareció una copia suya y la examinó sin pasar por alto ningún detalle- ¡Qué guapo que soy joder! Aún no entiendo como no me llaman de alguna agencia de modelos. Soy tan hermoso y tan perfecto que todo el mundo se enamora de mí. Es que no tengo ni granos ni espinillas y mi rostro es suave como la seda, sin mencionar mi tez ligeramente bronceada de un color muy sutil y homogéneo. Y mi cuerpo...- miró hacia Hinata- "A si... ya no me acordaba que tengo que provocarle un orgasmo a la tonta esta... Normal, estoy tan bueno, que me olvido de lo demás..."

Se dejó de historias y decidió ir al grano. (Pues el tiempo corría muy deprisa)

Se acercó a su clon mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Bajó la mirada y volvió a clavarle sus pupilas, pero esta vez había un brillo diferente en sus ojazos demoníacos, el cual representaba toda la lujuria que su cuerpo dejaría aflorar en breve. Cuando notó que se rozaba con el del otro, hizo una leve fricción y colocó su espectacular miembro a la altura del de su doble, éste emitió un pequeño gemido.

- "¡OMG! Siento como el cosquilleo de antes se va potenciando..."- pensóla Hyugamientras no perdía detalle de la sexual escena.

El Kyubi original optó por lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja a su compañero, el cual su rostro describía sumisión total. Después bajó por su cuello mordisqueándolo; se entretuvo allí un buen rato intentando hacerle una marca, ya que al ser demonio, su piel era gruesa y era difícil dañarla, pero como el nueve colas era tozudo como una mula, no cesó hasta que consiguió forjarle una leve rozadura. Satisfecho, descendió hasta sus pectorales y allí su lengua hizo maravillas con sus pezones. Su doble intentaba reprimir sonoros jadeos. Lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, ya que el activo era otro demonio y por lo tanto, sabía donde tocar, morder o lamer para despertarle sensaciones extraordinariamente placenteras. (Los bijuus eran seres muy difíciles de complacer y más aún arrancarles algún orgasmo) Decidió ahorrar tiempo y se saltó el abdomen y el vientre. Luego adentró una mano en sus pantalones y se topó con su pene. La copia cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Pronto el placer se potenció cuando su amo aumentó el ritmo.

Esto hizo que las hormiguitas que cruzaban el cuerpo de la chica se situaran en una parte en concreto. Aquella parte estaba ubicada entre las piernas. Éstas, que anteriormente se encontraban en tensión, ahora lucían mas sueltas. Además el airecillo que le penetraba por los muslos, conseguía erizar hasta el último vello de su anatomía. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo cada vez que miraba hacia el considerable bulto de aquel chico rubio; sentía como se mojaba más y más.

Deseaba que todos los allí presentes se desvanecieran, para poder darse autoplacer; pues nada deseaba mas en aquel momento que aquellos dos ojiazules la desvirgaran... ¡Uno por delante y otro por detrás! (N/A: ¡Eres una pervertida Hinataaaaaaa! Pero no te preocupes, ¡mis queridas lectoras y yo te entendemos!¿Verdad?)

- "Ya está próxima al orgasmo... puedo olerlo."-pensó el kyubi mientras comenzaba a percibir el excitante aroma a flujo vaginal. Lo aspiró con fuerza- "¡Dios! ¡Me vuelve loco ese perfume a hembra excitada!"

- A-amo... m-me voy a correr...- dijo la copia aferrándose al otro para no caer al suelo, pues sus piernas presentaban pequeñas convulsiones que anunciaban lo evidente.

- Aguanta un poco mas, nuestra presa no tardará.- le susurró y seguidamente se colgó la medalla de la vanidad- "Tengo a dos gilipollas que están a punto de correrse por mi... ¡Está claro que soy el ser mas deseado de todos los tiempos! Que pena que esto juegue en mi contra porque tenía ganas de seguir."

Hinata no perdía detalle de lo que estaba pasando, su piel ardía y su corazón latía apresuradamente, igual que su entrepierna, la cual pedía a gritos un miembro masculino. Deseaba concederle a su cuerpo aquel capricho, pero no podía, ya que provenía de una de las familias más importantes de Konoha.

_El clan Hyuga. El clan que poseía el Byakugan u ojo blanco. _

_Al igual que la familia Uchiha, éstos eran muy respetados en la villa, tenían fama de ser muy poderosos y presumían de ser muy educados, además de tener un comportamiento extremadamente correcto frente alguna adversidad negativa. Nunca perdían los nervios y destacaban por su saber estar y su increíble serenidad y paciencia._

_Cuando Hinata aún se encontraba en el vientre de su madre, ya le adjudicaron un futuro. Sus padres tenían claro de que una señorita no debía aprender a ser ninja, pues aquello era sólo para los varones._

_Una mujer Hyuga debía saber recitar poemas, debía saber el arte de la ceremonia del té, debía saber arreglar las flores, debía saber cantar y tocar instrumentos... entre muchas otras cosas. En definitiva, una chica Hyuga debía ser geisha. Por esta razón la mandaron a estudiar a un colegio de monjas para que la educaran correctamente hasta su ingreso en una Okiya. _

_Tanta era la presión ejercida por realizar todo correctamente, (hablar, gesticular...) que su cabeza y su cuerpo se colapsaban; así que descubrió una forma "agradable" de detener esa patología: La masturbación. Mientras lo hacía, notaba que su mente se depuraba de pensamientos nocivos y su anatomía se relajaba. Le sentaba muy bien, por esta razón, se acostumbró a hacerlo cada noche. Para ella, no era un vicio indecente sino una forma de ejercitar sus músculos vaginales; a parte de purificar su ajetreada alma._

El Kyubi decidió poner punto y final a la escenita "porno", cuando atrajo el rostro de su doble hacia él y le plantó un beso brusco en la boca. A continuación se separaron un poco y dejaron entrever sus lenguas que " luchaban" entre si. Aquel juego tan húmedo fue el detonante de la descarga eléctrica que sintió la chica en su interior. Apretó sus piernas y se abrazó a si misma mientras experimentaba un increíble y placentero orgasmo.

- G-gomen Kyubi no danna, m-me corro ya... ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- eyaculó en la mano de su amo (que todavía se encontraba acariciando su pene).

- ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Podrías haber avisado antes joder!- exclamó mientras extraía rápidamente la mano de aquel lugar tan "pegajoso" y caliente. Seguidamente miró a la aturdida chica que se encontraba intentando recuperar el aire perdido.- "Ahora es la mía".

Se acercó a ella y con un movimiento casi inapreciable, le arrebató el monedero del bolsillo. Antes de alejarse de allí, le pasó un dedo por el interior de los muslos, untándolo de aquel líquido tibio que Hinata había expulsado por la uretra. Se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreó complacido:

- Mmmm delicioso. Sabe a estrógenos, mezclado con oxcitocina y alta dosis de libido... Desde luego esta hembra está buenísima.- después miró hacia su copia que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo jadeando, intentando respirar.- ¡Pírate ya imbécil!- exclamó mientras la hacía desaparecer con unos sellos. Suspiró.- Lo que he tenido que liar para robarle el puto monedero a la tía ésta...

...

Cafetería Tenten´s coffe shop:

- Y dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo durante mi ausencia?- preguntó Fushika mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a la altura de su nariz.

Itachi no prestó demasiada atención al comentario y siguió observando la vida pasar desde una de las ventanas de la cafetería. Observó su reloj de muñeca y resopló mentalmente. Odiaba haber roto su rutina. Concretamente a esa hora debía estar impartiendo clase de filosofía con los alumnos más problemáticos del centro. Reconocía que éstos se lo hacían pasar putas, pero en aquellos instantes; prefería escuchar una hora de gritos y palabrotas interrumpidos, que encontrarse allí con aquel hombre sin escrúpulos.

El autor de aquello fue Jiraya, el cual insistió en que se fueran los dos a tomar algo con el fin de "conocerse mejor" y claro, el docente no pudo negarse ante el deseo de su director; pues recordemos que lo tenía en el punto de mira.

- Itachi, ¿me estás escuchando?- repitió el empresario insistente.- Sabes que me revienta que la gente pase de mi.

Claro que lo estaba escuchando, pero no le apetecía hablar; así que cogió su taza de café y tomó un sorbo largo con el fin de aplazar su voz. El otro siguió:

- ¿Es que ahora te has quedado mudo?- perdió la paciencia- Si quieres se lo explico a tu padre.

- No hará falta.- se apresuró a contestar.

- ¡Je! De repente te ha vuelto la voz. Así me gusta.- se llevó a la boca un trozo de napolitana de crema.- ¿Qué tal te está tratando la vida cariño?

Tras escuchar eso, el profesor hizo una mueca de asco:

- No me llame de ese modo.

- Itachi, no estas en condiciones de mandarme. Como te pases un pelo, puedo hacer que tu vida se arruine por completo. Así que mide tus palabras.

Tenía razón, aquel indeseable lo tenía pillado por los "cojones"; así que se limitó a tragar saliva y a bajar la mirada. Fushika sonrió al ver aquel gesto de derrota. Se sentía poderoso y se prometió que ahora en adelante manejaría los hilos de su vida a su antojo.

- ¿A que ha venido exactamente, señor Fushika?- se atrevió a preguntar.

- Ha llevarte conmigo.- sentenció alto y claro. Los ojos del más joven se abrieron como platos- Vivo obsesionado contigo desde la primera vez que te vi...

El receptor se pellizcó disimuladamente su mejilla con el fin de despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla, pero al ver que aquel panorama no se difuminaba, intensificó más aquel gesto. Pronto su piel dejó a la vista un leve hematoma.

- "Esto no puede estar pasándome".- pensó.

- Aún me acuerdo de aquellos ojitos negros que observaban desesperados la nueva vida que se le presentaba, aún me acuerdo de aquellos mofletillos sonrosaditos y gorditos, esos labios dulces y carnosos... Si Itachi, me enamoré de ti cuando tan solo tenías un añito de vida...

**Flash back**:

Despacho del señorito Uchiha

- Ya están aquí, señorito Uchiha- comunicó el joven Yuta mientras observaba desde la ventana una limusina que aparcaba en frente de la mansión.

- B-Bien...- se limitó a decir el patriarca con voz temblorosa.

- No se preocupe, es normal que esté algo nervioso, ésta será la primera vez que cierre un acuerdo usted solo...

- ¡Uruse Yuta!- interrumpió- ¡No te pago para que me recuerdes que ahora en adelante tendré que sacarme las castañas del fuego yo solo!

- Sumimasen, señorito- le hizo una reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento.- No pretendía molestarle con mis desafortunados comentarios.

- Ahora baja y recíbelos cortésmente. Recuerda que es un cliente muy importante. No quiero fallos. Como solía decir mi difunto padre, el clan Uchiha jamás debe permitirse el lujo de cometer algún error por pequeño que sea.

- Y así será- repitió la reverencia y se marchó.

El mayordomo se dirigió hacia la puerta de la mansión, la abrió y se inclinó mostrando sus respetos. El primero que entró fue un hombre robusto de mediana edad y semblante serio y el siguiente, fue un chabalito de unos veinticuatro años, que a diferencia del otro, radiaba de energía.

Yuta les saludó cordialmente y los acompañó hacia el despacho de su amo. Picó a la puerta y esperó:

- Adelante.

El criado entró en aquella gran sala y comunicó:

- Ha llegado el señor Ken y su hijo Fushika.

- Está bien. Ya puedes retirarte.

Los visitantes hicieron su presencia inmediatamente.

- P-por favor tomen asiento.- inició el Uchiha señalando hacia los sillones.

El dúo obedeció.

Fugaku temblaba como un flan. La idea de que quizás ese sería su primer acuerdo sin la compañía de su padre, lo estaba matando de nervios. Ahora debía mostrar todas sus cartas, pues la reputación del clan estaba en sus manos, sin mencionar que pondría en practica todo lo que su padre le enseñó antaño. Ahora se vería reflejado el aprendizaje de todas aquellas tardes aburridas de conferencias, proyectos y acuerdos con clientes que su progenitor le obligaba a asistir.

- Siento la muerte de su padre- dijo el hombre de mediana edad.- Él fue un gran amigo para mi. Le acompaño en el sentimiento.

- Gracias, señor Ken. Fue una gran desgracia para mi y mi familia, pero estaba claro que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, ya que cuando le detectaron el cáncer de páncreas, éste estaba bastante prolongado.

- Aissshhh- suspiró- La vida siempre se ceba con los más grandes.

- Y que lo diga. Pero bueno, la vida sigue. Y aquí estoy yo para sucederle.

- ¡Debo admitir que es usted radia de valentía! Tan joven y ya a cargo de la empresa, por no mencionar; su título de patriarca. ¿Que edad tiene?

- Dieciocho.

- ¡Kami-sama! Dieciocho años y un millón de responsabilidades tras su espalda. Lo admiro con creces, créame.

- No merezco tantas alabanzas, Ken-san.

Tras escuchar estas palabras, Fugaku comenzó a serenarse.

- Vamos Uchiha-sama, no sea tan modesto.- se giró hacia su primogénito- Ojalá mi hijo, fuera tan maduro como usted. Por cierto, creo que no se lo he presentado. Se llama Fushika y tiene veinticuatro años.

- Encantado, señor Fugaku

- Lo mismo digo, Fushika.

Se estrecharon las manos. El mas viejo continuó:

- Al igual que su difunto padre con usted; yo también estoy enseñando a mi hijo a dirigir la empresa y...

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que de repente; entró en la sala, una muchacha de cabello largo negro, ojos oscuros, tez blanquecina, delgada y de altura media. A pesar de su juventud, la delataban unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas, que la hacían un aspecto más mayor de lo que en realidad tenía. Traía consigo un bebé dormido. (N/A: ¡! Diosss que mono debía ser de pequeñooooo! /)

- " ¿Pero que coño está haciendo Mikoto aquí?"- se dijo mentalmente el patriarca mientras observaba a su esposa como se acercaba a él.

- Querido, no puedo más.- dijo la mujer con voz cansada ignorando a los dos visitantes que miraban atónitos la escena.

- Querida, estoy en mitad de una reunión muy importante... luego hablamos.

- ¡Estoy harta de tener que cuidar a tu hijito todo el santo día! ¡Alguna vez podrías ejercer tu función como padre! ¿no?

- Pero Mikoto...- Fugaku comenzó a desesperarse- ¿Pero tú te crees que estoy todo el santo día tirado en el sofá? ¿Es que no entiendes que ahora tengo mucho trabajo por delante?

- ¡No son excusas! Llevo casi un año callándome, ¡pero no aguanto más!

A partir de aquí, la pareja aumentó el tono de voz.

- ¡¿Y que quieres que te diga? ¡¿Tengo la culpa yo de que el niño haya salido bastante llorón?

- ¡No! ¡Pero estoy cansada de tener que desvelarme yo todas las noches!

- ¡Mikoto! ¡Sabes de sobras que últimamente me acuesto muy tarde por el trabajo! ¡No puedo estar por el crío ahora!

- ¡Nunca has estado por él!... ni cuando nació.- los ojos de la chica tornaron cristalinos. Ahogó un llanto.

- Sabes que ese niño nunca debió haber nacido.

- ¡No me des la culpa solo a mí! ¡Haberte puesto un condón cuando tocaba!

- ¡Sabes de sobra que me lo puse!

- ¡Embustero! ¡Eres...!-El bebé se despertó y comenzó a llorar.- ¡¿Ves! ¡Ya lo has despertado!- exclamó Mikoto mientras lo mecía en sus brazos- Vamos... calla chiquitín...

- Me lo dice la que ha entrado gritando como una loca...

- ¡No me llames loca!

Ken estaba disfrutando de lo que sucedía, pues le encantaba todo lo relacionado con jaleos; y mas, cuando discutía una pareja joven, pero el tiempo se le estaba terminando, pues tenía programado un viaje a Tailandia y debía coger el avión en breve, así que se aclaró la garganta e interrumpió la "bronca" de los Uchiha:

- Disculpen...- como vio que seguía la cosa igual, volvió a repetir mas alto- ¡Disculpen!

Los padres de aquel lindo bebé callaron de repente. El otro siguió:

- Comprendo que ustedes tengan sus dificultades, pero es que de aquí a dos horas, tengo que coger un avión y me gustaría dejar este asunto por zanjado.

- C-claro Ken-sama. Por favor Mikoto, haz callar al niño.- pidió el patriarca mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

- Lo siento, en este momento no me siento con fuerzas para hacerlo.

- No se preocupe- interrumpió el empresario mas viejo- a mi hijo Fushika, le encantan los niños y seguro que logra entretenerlo. ¿Verdad?

El receptor asintió con la cabeza.

La muchacha le entregó al bebé. No es que le hiciera gracia tener que dejárselo a una persona extraña, pero su alma y su voluntad así lo pedían. Deseaba acostarse y descansar por un rato. No es que Itachi fuera rebelde, al revés; era un chiquito realmente sereno, pero no lograba tranquilizarse por las noches y pasaba la mayor parte de ella llorando.

- Bien... vamos al meollo del asunto- inició el Uchiha entregándole un cuaderno a su cliente, éste comenzó a ojearlo- Usted le pidió a mi padre que le reformara un edificio antiguo declarado patrimonio de la humanidad y como puede observar en la primera página, mi arquitecto decidió...

Itachi aumentó el tono de su llanto volviendo a interrumpir a su padre. Resopló con furia. Desde luego, su mujer y su hijo estaban logrando tirar por la borda su primer "negocio" en solitario, sin mencionar; que la categoría de su clan estaba disminuyendo por momentos.

- Hijo, ¿por que no te llevas al niño a otra habitación?- propuso Ken para tratar de finalizar el asunto de una vez por todas.- Si Uchiha-san está de acuerdo claro...

- Si, me parece bien.- aprobó el Uchiha- Puedes ir a la habitación del frente. Allí hay una cama, a ver si logras dormirlo.

- Lo intentaré.- le hizo una reverencia y se marchó de allí.

Cruzó el enorme pasillo y entró en la habitación indicada. Tal y como dijo el patriarca, había una cama con dos mesitas de noche a sus lados. Un discreto armario a la derecha y una lámpara de tamaño mediano colgada en el techo. Se sentó en la cama y examinó al bebé que ahora se encontraba sollozando levemente: A pesar de su corta edad, el poco cabello negro que lucía, resaltaba con insistencia en su piel blanquecina. Sus mofletillos se presentaban gorditos y sus mejillas adornaban un precioso color sonrosado; dando a entender la perfecta salud del bebé. Lo que mas gracia le hizo a Fushika era su cuerpecito, menudito pero a la vez rollizo, se notaba que estaba bien alimentado.

Otra de las cualidades de aquella hermosa criatura, eran sus ojos, oscuros y grandes como si de un pozo sin fondo se tratase; el cual Fushika caminaba peligrosamente por su borde...

- ¡Fushika, contrólate!- se dijo a sí mismo mientras mecía al crío- Aunque te guste follarte a niños pequeños, este ya es el colmo... es solo un bebé...

A continuación le puso el chupete que llevaba colgado en la solapa de su pijamita. El bebé lo succionaba con ímpetu.

La mente de Fushika comenzó a pervertirse tras aquella acción, así que estiró a la criatura en la cama.

- No lo hagas- se repetía una y otra vez mientras lo desnudaba lentamente - No lo hagas... Contrólate, es solo un bebé...

Dos contradicciones luchaban entre si en su cabeza: la primera, pertenecía a su dignidad, la cual dictaba que se detuviera inmediatamente, pues cometería un acto atroz, el cual se arrepentiría toda la vida. Pero en la segunda, reinaba su alma pederasta y ésta le daba permiso a continuar, pues si lo hacía, presumiría frente sus colegas de "hobby", ya que ninguno de ellos había logrado aún violar a un bebé de casi un añito.

Terminó de desabrocharle el pijamita. Pronto, los ojos del mayor se llenaron de lujuria cuando clavó su mirada en el diminuto pene del crío. (N/A: ¡Ni se te ocurra Fushika! ¡No toques a mi Itachiiiiiii!... -.-*...¬¬... ^/^ Que bonito está mi Itachi ahí desnudito.)

Se mordió los labios intentando reprimir su instinto más salvaje, pues no podía comportarse igual que con los demás niños. Él era una criatura y debía tener el máximo de los cuidados, ya que su piel era muy fina y el más mínimo roce podía dañarlo o lo que Fushika, más temía; dejarle alguna señal que probara su "crimen".

Se dejó de pensamientos y tras batallar con aquellas dos hipótesis, su voluntad se rindió a la segunda. Siempre ganaba la segunda.

- Itachi, eres la cosa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida...- dijo y dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de éste, el cual se encontraba entretenido jugueteando con la corbata de su pervertido canguro.

Primero le rozó con la puntita de la lengua. No pudo describir lo que sintió, era algo tremendamente placentero que ninguna de sus anteriores victimas le había entregado. Aquella piel...

Aquella piel aterciopelada consiguió despertarle sentimientos que jamás antes había experimentado y aquello se le representó en fuertes latidos en su corazón.

Hundió mas su cabeza y ahora se encontraba besando aquella parte tan adictiva. Itachi sonreía, pues aquel contacto le producía cosquillitas.

El mayor se detuvo para clavar su mirada en la del niño. Se miraron los dos fijamente: Itachi por la curiosidad propia que los niños poseían y el otro; por puro deseo y lujuria.

Si, había caído en aquel pozo sin fondo.

Aquella boquita entreabierta, la cual escurría un hilillo de baba brillante; fue la autora de las fuertes palpitaciones en la entrepierna de Fushika. No aguantaba más. Tenía que hacerlo suyo de inmediato. Sabía que, en algún futuro; aquello le acarrearía remordimientos, pero la sola idea de penetrar, o más bien, desgarrar aquel cuerpecito, le producía un placer indescriptible. Así que se echó, con mucho cuidado, encima del niño. Le retiró la baba con el dedo y se la llevó a su boca. Saboreó aquella deliciosa saliva. Aunque era insípida, para Fushika era más dulce que un caramelo. Esta acción le incitó a besarlo y así lo hizo. Tal y como se suponía, aquellos labios eran suaves como el terciopelo. El bebé, al verse atrapado por el rostro del otro, comenzó a inquietarse, moviendo brazos y piernas.

El mayor detuvo aquel húmedo beso y trató de volver a tranquilizarlo:

- ¡Tranquilo Ita-kun! Sé que esto es nuevo para ti, pero prometo tratarte con mucho cuidado.- sonrió.

A continuación le tocó el turno a aquellos pezones inexistentes. El ojimiel los lamió cuidadosamente, tratando de no ejercer presión, cosa que le contradecía su alma pederasta y sadomasoquista.

- ¿Pero que...?- se sorprendió una voz que provenía de la puerta.

- "¡Kuso!"- se dijo el joven mientras se apartaba de su victima a toda prisa.

Resopló aliviado cuando sus ojos le proyectaron a su padre; éste se acercó y le susurró:

- Hijo, ¿pero que crees que estás haciendo?

- Gomen otou-san. Sabes que no puedo resistirme a los niños pequeños...muy pequeños.

Ken enfocó una sonrisita:

- ¡Je! Sales a mi.- se enorgulleció- Pero que es lo que te dije a cerca de este mundillo?

- Que debía ser lo mas discreto posible.

- Pues a ver si lo cumples. Imagínate que no hubiera sido yo quien hubiera entrado...- suspiró y se fijó en Itachi- Y viste al crío que si no acabaran sospechando.

- Si, padre.- dijo y se dispuso a hacerlo- ¿Has cerrado el acuerdo ya?

- No del todo. Fugaku me pide una cantidad bastante alta, que no nos podemos permitir. No obstante, no querría cambiar de constructora, pues realmente me ha entusiasmado la creación de su arquitecto.

- Padre, sé que hacer para que te rebaje mera cantidad.

- ¿Cómo?

- Le rebelaré nuestro secreto y ya verás como accederá a hacerte una nueva oferta mas gratificante.

- ¿Estás seguro? Sabes que solo se lo revelamos a la gente de confianza. Si cometemos el error de decírselo a alguien equivocado, nos podrían terminar arrestando.

- Fugaku me inspira confianza. Tu solo preocúpate en follarte a niños en Tailandia.

- Si, ya estoy deseando penetrar esos culitos menores...

- Padre, que suerte tienes, ¡no me pongas los dientes largos!- exclamó cogiendo al bebé en sus brazos.

- Por cierto, ¿te lo has tirado?- preguntó señalando hacia la criatura.

- Tan solo me ha dado tiempo a lamer su cuello y sus pezoncitos, si hubieras tardado cinco minutos mas; le hubiera hecho un Fist-fucking cojonudo.

- Disculpen caballeros- interrumpió Yuta entrando por la puerta.

- ¿Desde cuando haces que estás aquí?- éste fue Ken con un ápice de preocupación en su rostro.

- Acabo de llegar ahora mismo- mintió.- El señorito Uchiha exige que se le de una respuesta lo antes posible.

- Quisiera hablar primero con él- dijo Fushika entregando al bebé al mayordomo.

- Como quiera. Señorito.

- Bien,- se giró hacia su padre- papá será mejor que te vayas ya, el avión partirá pronto y no te preocupes, que yo me encargaré de todo.

- Muy bien hijo, lo dejo todo en tus manos.- le besó en la mejilla- Nos vemos el mes que viene, pues.

- ¡Pásalo bien! Hasta pronto!

El empresario se marchó y Fushika aprovechó para dirigirse al despacho del Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, el sirviente bajó a la cocina y le hizo un biberón al bebé. Se dispuso a dárselo y se fijó en la vestimenta. Mikoto podría parecer algo descuidada, pero desde luego con su hijo era bastante perfecta, por eso le extrañó percatarse de un botón que estaba mal colocado. Lo arregló. Pero cuando sentó a Itachi en la trona, vio un hematoma en el cuello de éste.

- Pero... esto...

Entonces fue cuando recordó aquellas palabras que había escuchado antes, sin quererlo; "Tan solo me ha dado tiempo a lamer su cuello..."

Se conmovió y fruto de aquello, se le cayó el biberón al suelo. El crío se asustó del tremendo ruido y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

- Ssshhh! Tranquilo señorito Itachi.- lo cogió y le dio leves palmaditas en la espalda- No voy a permitir que le ocurra nada malo.

En el despacho de Fugaku:

- Lo siento, Fushika, no voy a rebajarle mi precio. Entienda que la clase de hormigón y el tipo de granito que hay que utilizar para restaurar el pilar central ha de ser de muy buena calidad para que soporte el gran peso de la cúpula y esto sin mencionar las racholas de arcilla como suelo- sentenció mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo.

- Ya veo.

- Esa es mi petición. Espero que la comprenda.

- Por cierto Fugaku-san...- clavó su mirada en la del patriarca y cambió de conversación- le veo verdaderamente estresado.

- Le pido disculpas, si mi comportamiento no ha sido de su agrado, pero como usted sabe; mi padre falleció hace poco y toda sus responsabilidades me han caído a mi.

- Comprendo.- vaciló unos instantes y siguió- debería relajarse mas, ¿no cree?

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero en estos momentos ni los jacuzzis, ni los masajes, ¡ni hasta el yoga!; consigue tranquilizarme.

- Yo conozco un método genial para liberar todo ese estrés que sufre.- dudó unos instantes en si soltar la bomba o no, pero al final venció la primera opción.- los niños.

- ¿Disculpe? ¿los niños? Permítame discreparle, pero esas estúpidas personitas; me crean mas estrés.

- Y no pongo en duda su opinión, pero creo que usted aún no conoce la parte oscura del asunto...

- ¿A que se refiere?

- A la parte cruel, atroz, destructiva y viciosa, le aseguro que si entra en este mundillo; le será imposible alejarse de él.

Aquellas palabras hipnotizaron a Fugaku. Como buen adolescente rico, le encantaba saborear los grandes placeres de la vida y le encantaba probar casi todo, pues su inmensa fortuna se lo permitía. Había estado con las mejores geishas del país, había fumado la mejor marihuana del mundo y cada vez que se relamía sus labios, juraba seguir sintiendo aquel dulce sabor del mejor sake de Japón, sin mencionar las millonadas que se gastaba cuando salía una noche de fiesta.

Reconocía que era bastante derrochador, por este motivo las broncas con su difunto padre se producían casi a diario.

Ahora comenzaba a entenderlo cuando le reprochaba lo duro que era ganar todo ese dinero, para luego estar gastándolo en tonterías.

Pero la novedad aún le atraía. Y más, aquella descripción tan suculenta que Fushika supo vender con astucia. Deseaba saber de que se trataba el asunto y si le agradaba, no le importaría pagar una cantidad desorbitada para realizarlo, pues ahora el que se lo estaba "currando" era él y aparte... su padre ya no estaba.

- Debo admitir, señor Fushika, que ha logrado captar toda mi atención. ¿De que se trata?

- Perdone el atrevimiento, Fugaku-san, pero debo discrepar, otra vez; en el alto precio de la obra que le ha encargado a mi padre.

- Lo siento, ese es un tema...

- Si no la rebaja, ese asunto tan misterioso y placentero, morirá conmigo, así de claro- sentenció Fushika mirando a su oponente por encima del hombro.

Fugaku se levantó de su sillón enérgicamente, pues quería soltarle cuatro frescas a ese estúpido Fushika. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle de aquella manera? Quizás tenía que recordarle que él era el patriarca Uchiha y los Uchiha era una familia respetada por todo el mundo. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se le encarase, pero por otro lado quería descubrir aquello que comenzaba a inquietarle. Cerró los puños, suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

El ojimiel sonrió al ver que dominaba la situación, a parte de haber "domesticado" al mandamás de ese clan tan poderoso y extraordinario; continuó:

- Y bien, ¿qué oferta me hace ahora?

- Le rebajo un veinte por ciento.

- Uchiha-san...- arrugó el entrecejo.

- Está bien, un cuarenta.

- Podría ser más, pero lo doy por bueno.

- Pues entonces, si está conforme; firme el acuerdo.- le dijo el Uchiha mientras le entregaba su bolígrafo de oro macizo con el correspondiente "pai-pai" rojo y blanco.

- Será un placer.- rellenó los campos correspondientes y en el último recuadro hizo un garabato y dibujó el símbolo de su familia.

- Bien...- se impacientó el ojinegro- ¿De que se trata el misterioso asunto?

- Tiene un hijo verdaderamente encantador.- trató de desviar la conversación.

- ¡Fushika-san! ¡Cumpla su palabra!

Cualquier padre estaría encantado de escuchar alabanzas sobre sus hijos, pero ahora mismo; a Fugaku le importaba más la otra cuestión. La verdad es que Itachi le importaba bien poco ya que fue un error desde el principio.

- Esta bien, esta bien. ¿Usted nunca ha tenido relaciones con niños menores?

Los ojos del empresario más pequeño se abrieron como platos:

- No- negó con un hilito de voz casi inapreciable.

- Pues es uno de los grandes placeres de la vida. Si, señor Fugaku, mi padre y yo somos pederastas.

Fugaku enmudeció. El otro continuó:

- Tranquilo, es normal que reaccione así, pero le aseguro que pronto lo verá como algo normal.- cruzó las piernas en señal de seguridad.

- D-dios... pero ¿cómo...?- se le atascaban las palabras.

- ¿Cómo empecé en esto? Por mi padre, y le aseguro que aún se lo estoy agradeciendo.

- Pero, ¿Cómo puede gustarle los niños pequeños? No se.. ¿qué le dan ellos, que no le de una persona adulta?

- La satisfacción de ser el primero en desgarrarles y robar su virginidad. Además hay algunos que no solamente te regalan un rato agradable y placentero; sino que te entregan su alma y su ser... algunos son personitas maravillosas...- esto último lo dijo pensando en Itachi.

- ¿Este era el tema tan misterioso e increíble?- dijo el portador del sharingan en tono sarcástico.

- Creo que no ha entendido nada de lo que le he contado.

- ¿Insinúa que manteniendo relaciones con niños, me liberaré del estrés y aumentaré mi ánimo?

- Por descontado.

- ¡Encima de que viene con aires de grandeza, me engaña! ¡Márchese de aquí ahora mismo! Y no le denuncio porque su padre era muy buen amigo del mío y...

- Si su padre, que en paz descanse, se juntaba tanto con el mío... ¿no cree que él también habrá pecado en ese asunto?- clavó su mirada desafiante en la del otro.

- Le aseguro que no, los Uchiha somos gente culta y correcta. Padre no haría jamás una cosa así.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el baso, Fugaku se acercó a su contrincante violentamente. Pero cuando éste iba a propinarle un guantazo, nuevamente se abrió la puerta interrumpiendo la fatal escena. Era Yuta, acompañado por un chavalito, el cual trataba de escapar de las fuertes manos del mayordomo que lo apresaban del brazo:

- Disculpe señorito Uchiha, acabo de encontrar a este crío merodeando por nuestro jardín.

- ¡Suélteme cabrón!

- ¡Modera tus palabras niño! ¡Estás en frente del patriarca del poderoso e inigualable clan Uchiha.

- ¿Y a mi que cojones me importa? ¡Suéltame!

- Yuta, suelte al crío- ordenó Fushika mientras se acercaba a él.

- ¿Pero quien se cree que es usted para mandar a mi mayordomo?- éste fue Fugaku.

- Fugaku-san... ¿no ve que el crío está herido? Tiene un corte en la mejilla y a simple vista puedo deducir que es profundo, así que habrá que desinfectarlo.- se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño y sonrió tratando de plasmar su rostro mas amigable- ¿Cómo te llamas chico?

El chavalito no contestó.

- Tranquilo- le pasó la mano por los cabellos rubios alborotándolos mas de lo que ya estaban- No tengas miedo. Nosotros te cuidaremos bien- le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡No estoy asustado y tampoco quiero que me cuiden!- gritó el niño y le sacó la lengua.

Al ver que era duro de pelar, Fushika rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y encontró una piruleta:

- Entiendo que estés nervioso, pero te prometo que no te pasará nada. ¿Quieres este dulce?

El niño asintió con la cabeza e hizo un ademán por arrebatársela, pero el mayor no la dejó ir:

- Primero, dime como te llamas pequeño.

- Namikaze- contestó con un hilito de voz casi inapreciable.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Minato Namikaze!

- ¡Así me gusta!- le entregó la golosina.- ¡Toda suya capitán Namikaze!- se llevó la mano a la frente con tal de simular un saludo militar.

Fugaku resopló al ver tal escenita y dijo:

- Fushika, haga el favor de marcharse de aquí. Tengo mucho trabajo por realizar.- se sentó en su sillón y se masajeó las sienes, desde luego aquel día estaba siendo bastante agotador- y llévese al niño este...

- Lo siento, debo discrepar...- decía mientras sentaba al rubio en el escritorio de Fugaku.- El capitán Namikaze necesita ser curado lo antes posible, sino podría infectársele la herida.

- ¡No me lo siente ahí! ¡No ve que podría arrugarme algún informe! ¡Bájelo inmediatamente!

- ¡No!- interrumpió Minato

- Lo lamento, Fugaku-san. Él manda. Ahora, ¿sería tan amable de indicarme donde podría encontrar alcohol y algunas tiritas?- preguntó el empresario mas mayor.

El Uchiha bufó de mala manera y le indicó la ubicación del mencionado botiquín.

No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo. Lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era que aquel insoportable par de idiotas se marchasen de allí lo antes posible. Ya había perdido bastante el tiempo y necesitaba volver al trabajo, pues le fastidiaba saber que se le estaba acumulando, sin mencionar que él era el patriarca Uchiha, y como tal; no estaba dispuesto a aguantar mas tonterías.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que aquel mocoso rebuscaba entre sus cajones:

- ¿Pero que diablos estás haciendo niño?

- ¡Busco un tesoro!- chilló y se llevó a la boca la piruleta.

- "Ay dios... ¿pero que clase de castigo divino es éste?"- se dijo Fugaku para sus adentros.- ¡Niño para ahora mismo! ¡No me desordenes mis cosas!

- ¡No me da la gana!

- ¿¡Crees que un mocoso como tú va a venir a mi despacho a hacer el cabrito?- gritó cabreado mientras lo cogía por la espalda, lo volteó y...

Por alguna razón detuvo el puño que finalizaría estrellándose en la cara del menor. Clavó sus ojos negros, en los azules del rubio. No supo describir lo que éstos le transmitieron en realidad. -Una especie de serenidad y excitación a la vez-. Un escalofrió sacudió todo su cuerpo. Era la primera vez en su vida, que tan solo una simple mirada, conseguía estremecerlo por completo. Sentía que aquellas hermosas pupilas, lo estaban destronando de su preciado altar como líder del clan Uchiha.

Fugaku Uchiha estaba perdiendo su poder, perdiendo su dignidad, perdiendo su ser... frente aquel estúpido y escuálido chavalito que lo miraba ajeno a lo que el cuerpo del patriarca estaba experimentando. No sabía lo afortunado que era en aquellos momentos, pues a la edad de nueve años, ya había conseguido doblegar a un Uchiha.

De repente, Fushika apareció con el botiquín y se lo entregó al portador del sharingan. Entonces fue cuando éste despertó de su lapsus.

- ¿Insinúa que tengo que curarlo yo Fushika?

- Pues claro Fugaku, el crío debe ir cogiéndole confianza. Debe ir creando un vínculo con él.

- ¿Un vínculo?- bajó el rostro para disimular una leve sonrisilla, pues aquel vínculo se había formado segundos antes y se presentaba fuerte y sólido. Vamos, que no sería tan fácil destruirlo.

El mayor sonrió y afirmó:

- Siéntase afortunado, señor Uchiha; pues a partir de este momento comenzará el mayor de sus placeres. Comenzará su obsesión, su vicio, su vida... Comenzará su secreto mas preciado, el de ser un pederasta.- finalizó con una gran sonrisa morbosa.

**Fin del flash back:**

El cuerpo de Itachi no presentaba movimiento alguno. Parecía que su alma se había desprendido de él y lo había dejado hueco por dentro.

La sensación de asco era tremenda.

Ahora comprendió que la marca que se ubicaba en su cuello, no era de nacimiento como él pensaba; sino fue producida por aquel espécimen que tenían en frente.

Se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, tratando de imaginarse como aquellas manos ásperas y frías tocaban su pequeño cuerpecito, arrebatándole la pureza y la inocencia; sin que él se pudiera defender.

- Si, querido Ita-kun... el destino me unió a ti, nos volvió a unir hace ocho años y ahora e vuelto para llevarte conmigo. Deseo hacerte mío de una vez por todas y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

- No...- murmuró mientras apretaba los puños.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No quiero.- sentenció alto y claro.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? A tu papá no le hará gracia saber que estás impartiendo clases en la escuela, la cual él subvenciona, ni tampoco le gustará saber que su odiado hijo sigue en Konoha y mantiene relación con su hermanito Sasuke...

Nada deseaba más en aquel momento que levantarse y partirle la cara al cabrón ese, pero no olvidemos que, aunque lo hubieran desheredado del apellido Uchiha; aquella sangre real le corría por sus venas como si de un río caudaloso se tratara, es decir, antes de que la rabia ganara la partida, analizó aquel asunto con la tranquilidad propia que caracterizaba a su clan: si se negaba a marcharse con él, su padre terminaría descubriéndolo y probablemente pasaría el resto de su vida encerrado en alguna lúgubre celda acompañado por algún borracho, ladrón u otro tío de esa misma calaña. Pero si se marchaba con él; a parte de sufrir numerosas vejaciones y aberraciones; seguramente no volvería a ver a su Deidara.

Y eso no lo podía permitir y más, en aquellos momentos, los cuales su rubio padecía una enfermedad autodestructiva.

Sería capaz de dejar toda su vida como docente y mandar al garete todo lo que había conseguido, para estar al lado de su koi eternamente.

La decisión estaba decidida. No se iría con él aunque su progenitor se percatara de todo.

- Lo siento Fushika, ¡no me marcharé con usted a ningún lado!- se levantó- Si quiere decírselo a mi padre, ¡adelante! Ya no me importa...- se dirigió hacia la salida.

- ¡Detente Itachi!- gritó mientras iba en su busca.- ¿Tampoco te importa Deidara?

Cuando sus oídos le transmitieron aquel nombre, éstos mandaron una señal al cerebro, el cual ordenó a sus piernas parar en seco. Se volteó y trató de esconder su temor:

- ¡Pf!- resopló- ¿Deidara? ¿Y a mi que coño me importa Deidara?

Aunque estuviera fingiendo, le dolía quitarle importancia al ser mas preciado de su vida.

- ¿Crees que me chupo el dedo Ita-kun? ¿Crees que antes no me percaté del cariño que le tienes a ese rubio?

- ¿Pero que dice? Odio a ese tío, - hizo un pausa para prepararse para lo que iba a decir a continuación- ese profesor es lo peor que hay, no vale la pena ni mirarlo...

- Basta- interrumpió- y aquello que dijo...- preparó su voz más sarcástica, intentado imitar a Deidara- Tú me valoras mucho y siempre estás ahí cuando tengo algún problema. Siempre me has estado haciendo compañía y has sido mi paño de lágrimas en los momentos más difíciles.

- ¡Todo se lo estaba inventado!- se apresuró a decir el mas joven, mientras notaba que sus piernas temblaban.

- ¡Vamos! ¡No me seas idiota que tengo casi sesenta años! Un niñito de veinticinco, como tú, no puede engañarme...- se acercó tanto al Uchiha que sus respiraciones chocaban entre si. Lo rodeó con sus brazos con la intención de abrazarlo.

Itachi quiso apartarse de él, pero se abstuvo cuando soltó la bomba:

- Si no te vienes conmigo, a parte de contárselo todo a tu padre...- se acercó a su oreja y le susurró- haré que arrebaten la vida de tu queridísimo Deidara, tu decides...

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, el mundo se le cayó encima. Se le cayeron un par de lágrimas inconscientes y dijo:

- Haré lo que usted quiera.

- Estupendo Ita-kun. Tú solo quédate en silencio y muy quietecito.- se incorporó y fundió sus labios en los del Uchiha, creando un beso apasionado por parte del viejo, pero por parte del otro, era ruin, vergonzoso y macabro.

Aquella imagen se proyectaba con violencia en las pupilas azules de Deidara que se encontraba en la cera de al lado, pues pasaba por allí cada día para volver a su apartamento cuando acababan las clases.

Apretó su carpeta contra su pecho y sacudió la cabeza varias veces con la intención de hacer desaparecer aquel espejismo, pero no tuvo éxito, aquella visión era real. Bastante real, para su pesar. Consiguió controlar un sollozo, pero no sus lágrimas, que caían a raudales igual que la lluvia en abril.

Se las secó con la manga de su camisa y continuó su marcha.

Ahora su caminar era lento, su cuerpo le pesaba y sus ojos y cabello estaban apagados. Ya no era aquel Deidara sonriente, simpático y despreocupado... Ahora era un alma vacía que caminaba por las concurridas calles de Konoha.

Continuará...

¡Pues hasta aquí otro capi!

Siento no haber adelantado más la historia pero mi cabeza no daba para más XD

¿Que pasará con Kyubi? ¿Seguirá merodeando a sus anchas o llegará Kakashi a tiempo para sellarlo?

Por cierto, ¿Os gusta la personalidad de Kyubi? Jejej ¡chulo, chuloooo!

¿Queréis que Deidara se corte el pelo?

¿Y que pasará ahora con Itachi? Sucumbirá a las vejaciones de Fushika? ¿Se marchará con él?

¿Qué pasará?

¡Por cierto que cabrón es Fushika! ¡Intentó violar a Itachi cuando era bebé!

¡Que hijo de puta es Fugaku! ¡Dijo que Itachi era un error! ¡Pues si no lo quieren que nos lo den a nosotras que seguramente lo cuidaríamos mejor!

Por cierto Kami Uchiha, tenias razón cuando dijiste que Naruto debía sacar algún poder, espero que te haya gustado el capi, ya que tú me diste la idea de lo del kyubi ehhh? ;) ¡Gracias por leerme!

Y espero que me mandéis algún review para animarme, que ya va costando escribir, ¡y más capítulos tan largos! Jejeje

¡Estaré encantada de que me digáis alguna ideilla, lo que os ronde por la cabeza chicas! XD

Y no os preocupéis que Naru se convertirá pronto en geisha, aunque parezca que se me haya olvidao noooo! Jejeje

¡Es que me lío y me lío y al final debo dejarlo para más adelante! Aishhh ¡no tengo remedio chicas!

¡Pues nos vemos en el próximo capi! ¡Ciaooooooooooooooo!

Weno gente ¿Cómo estáis? ¡Feliz año nuevo! Y espero que me disculpéis por la demora del fic!

En este capi veremos como el Kyubi hace su presencia y nos adentraremos en el pasado de Fushika, concretamente cuando conoció a Itachi por primera vez…

¡Así que a leer! ¡Espero que os guste! ^^


	12. La virginidad de Itachi Uchiha

¡Buenas chicas! Siento la mega tardanza de este capitulo, pero es que he tenido problemillas personales, los cuales me han impedido continuar escribiendo, pero como ya está todo arreglado, ¡vuelvo a la carga! Jejeej!

En esta parte veremos quien es el afortunado en obtener la virginidad de Itachi y veremos como el Kyubi disfruta de su libertad; entre otras muchas cosillas...

¡Espero que os guste!

**Cap 11: La virginidad de Itac**

Las pupilas oscuras de Itachi dejaron de brillar en cuanto aquel mal parido pronunció aquella frase fatal: "haré que arrebaten la vida de tu queridísimo Deidara..."

Por desgracia, aquello le había penetrado por todos los poros de su piel hasta fundirse en ella. Ardía más que el mismísimo fuego y dolía más que un kunai clavándose en el cuerpo.

Su mente parecía ir en contra suya, pues repetía una y otra vez aquel fatídico comentario como si de un disco rayado se tratase.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber tenido el valor suficiente para declararse mucho antes a su rubio. Había sido un cobarde que siempre se escondía detrás de una máscara alegre y simpática; cuando su verdadera faceta era mucho más desgraciada y triste. Sufría por Deidara y sería capaz de morir por él. Así que había aceptado su fatal destino y había decidido, como antaño, perder toda su dignidad.

Podía permitir que aquel cabronazo de Fushika jugara con él tanto como quisiera, pero no estaba dispuesto a que le pusiera un solo dedo encima a su artista y mucho menos arrebatarle la vida. Pues su vida, era la vida de Itachi y ahora en adelante se conformaría con saber que Deidara seguiría respirando.

- Itachi cariño...

Desde lo más profundo de su mente escuchó aquella repugnante voz. Una voz que a partir de aquel momento escucharía todos los días de su vida. Una voz que le taladraba los oídos y revolvía su estomago haciéndole sentir arcadas. La asquerosa voz de Fushika:

- Ita-kun querido, el semáforo se ha puesto en verde...

El portador del sharingan salió de sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de un claxon estalló en su cabeza.

Antaño, le habría soltado cuatro frescas al idiota que le había pitado, pero en aquellos momentos no le fluían las palabras.

- Principito ¿es que se te ha olvidado conducir?- decía el empresario situado en el asiento del copiloto.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza y en seguida metió marcha y pisó el acelerador.

- Agradezco que decidieras enseñarme tu apartamento.

Mentira. Fue por obligación y chantaje. Pero Itachi decidió callar y no contradecirle.

Aparcaron dos calles mas arriba de la de su apartamento y volvieron al edificio Akatsuki cogidos de la mano. Cuando iban a entrar al interior, el profesor de historia creyó morir al distinguir el cabello rubio de su koi.

Y así era, Deidara se encontraba recogiendo la correspondencia en su buzón.

Fushika sonrió y atrajo el cuerpo de su acompañante hacia el suyo, pasándole el brazo por la espalda hasta llegar a su cintura. Simuló un estornudo para que el mas albino se volteara a mirarlos y lo consiguió.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. El rubio clavó su mirada en los ojos de Itachi, tratando de hallar alguna respuesta que pudiera aclarar el por qué lo había abandonado para irse con aquel viejo, si el día anterior, el moreno le había confesado su amor.

Decidió sacudir otra vez la cabeza para hacer desaparecer aquella imagen que nuevamente torturaba su mente. No desapareció cuando los vio besarse en aquel bar, pero ahora, quizá lo conseguiría. Deseaba que todo aquello fuera producto del cansancio y la falta de nutrientes en su cuerpo, pues aquella mañana no había desayunado, ni tampoco tenía la intención de comer, ni de merendar, ni de cenar... Tal y como se prometió, no probaría bocado nunca más.

El del sharingan se permitió el lujo de perderse en aquellos ojos azules cristalinos, ya que jamás volvería a disfrutar de ellos. También quería transmitirle que él seguía amándolo con locura y que aquello era producto de un chantaje emocional. Aquello que hacía era para que él siguiera vivo. Había entregado su alma al cruel empresario a cambio de que aquellos hermosas pupilas celestes continuaran iluminando el firmamento hasta que dios lo permitiera.

El estómago del profesor de inglés rugió con fuerza desvaneciendo el silencio sepulcral que se había formado.

Aquel sonido hizo recordar a Itachi el problema alimenticio que sufría su koi, así que habló:

- Dei... ¿has comido?

El receptor no contestó. Aún seguía esforzándose a difuminar aquella "imagen", pero por mas que su corazón gritara con rebeldía, su cerebro no podía escapar de aquella cruel realidad.

El moreno siguió:

- ¡Dei-kun por favor! Dime la verdad ¿has comido?

- ¡Basta!- interrumpió Fushika.- ¡A partir de ahora no quiero que vuelvas a preocuparte mas por ése!- señaló hacia el albino con desprecio.

El Uchiha hizo un ademán para increparle, pero el gordo fue mas astuto y le susurró rápidamente:

- Itachi, mi amor, ¿es que quieres que esa persona que tienes delante de tus narices deje de vivir?...mmm, ahora que me fijo bien, Deidara es muy hermoso... adornaría bien mi cama.- rió burlón.

La rabia se apoderó del moreno haciéndole palpitar todas las venas de su cuerpo. Cerró los puños con fuerza.

El empresario continuó hurgando en la herida:

- ¿No quieres que eso pase, verdad Itachi?

- No...antes prefiero mi propia muerte...- sentenció el moreno.

Aquel hijo de puta había ganado otra vez.

- Bien. Aquí estamos perdiendo el tiempo mi querido principito. ¡Me muero de ganas por visitar tu apartamento!- esto último lo dijo alzando la voz, pues tenía la intención de provocarle celos al artista, pero sobretodo quería dejar bien claro que él ya era el dueño de Itachi Uchiha.- tú primero cariño.

El del sharingan obedeció y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Cuando pasó frente a Deidara, le dijo mentalmente:

- " Gomen nasai. Ai shiteru Dei-kun. Espero que puedas perdonarme alguna vez..."

Detrás de éste le seguía un Fushika con aires de grandeza. En el momento que se cruzaba con el rubio, el gordo le regaló una mirada llena de soberbia al mismo tiempo sonreía tras la sensación de dominar la situación.

Le encantaba pensar que a partir de ese instante comenzaría a manejar los hilos de aquellos dos jóvenes que se amaban con locura y se prometió que jamás permitiría que se unieran.

Cuando aquel par desapareció en la penumbra, Deidara se quedó inmóvil, sosteniendo la correspondencia que minutos antes había recogido del buzón. Por un momento creyó que aquellas simples cartas pesaban más que las piedras.

Cuando llegó a su rellano, encajó torpemente las llaves en la cerradura. Entró en el recibidor y se deshizo de su calzado con un movimiento pesado y sin ganas. Lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de baño y pesarse en la bascula que tenía situada junto al inodoro.

- ¡Puf!- resopló- aún no he perdido los tres quilos que me propuse...

Bajó de aquel podium cruel con el alma y el corazón rotos en mil pedacitos. Ni le acompañaba el peso, ni le acompañaba el amor.

Se miró en el espejo y estudió su rostro. Aunque él no lo viera, su cara estaba bastante más chupada, pues el hueso de sus pómulos así lo delataba. Sus mejillas ya no adornaban aquel precioso rosa pálido y sus ojos estaban hundidos y presentaban unas acentuadas ojeras.

Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una alta coleta de caballo, se lo soltó y éste calló lacio, sin brillo y sin gracia en los hombros de aquel artista triste que sentía como su vida se iba al garete.

Entonces fue cuando entendió que su mundo giraba alrededor de aquel guapo moreno que vivía en la tercera planta.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta del tesoro que había perdido.

Fue cuando se percató que sin Itachi Uchiha, él no era nada.

Fue cuando reconoció que se enamoró del portador del sharingan al poco de conocerlo.

Si. Deidara había estado demasiado tiempo "ocupado" comprándose trastos innecesarios, tratando de vivir lo mejor posible y divirtiéndose hasta el amanecer. Exprimía la vida al máximo y esto hizo olvidarse de lo verdaderamente importante en la vida, pues ahí siempre había estado Itachi para resolver cualquier problema; pero ahora había caído en la cruda realidad.

Ahora se arrepentía de cómo lo había tratado.

Había sido un caprichoso, un descarado, un egoísta y en ocasiones un aprovechado y a pesar de estos defectos, el Uchiha jamás le dijo nada y jamás lo había abandonado hasta ahora.

Se maldijo por no haberse percatado de todo aquello bastante antes y por no haber valorado a su compañero tanto como merecía.

- Eres un estúpido Deidara.- se dijo mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones del lavabo, encontró el objeto deseado; una cuchilla.- Eres un mierda Deidara... te mereces un castigo.

Y con un gesto rápido y seco se hizo un corte en el brazo. De inmediato comenzó a manarle bastante sangre. Pero lejos de atemorizarle, el placer invadió su cuerpo.

Ahora se hizo otro corte en el otro brazo. Le gustaba. El dolor apaciguaba su tormento. Una idea podrida le vino a la mente.

Echó mano del botiquín y buscó el frasco de alcohol. Sonrió sádicamente cuando lo encontró. Metió el brazo derecho en la pica y volcó el bote sin miramientos. El líquido cayó directamente en la herida.

El escozor que sintió fue devastador. Notó como la carne le ardía produciéndole un dolor estridente, pero a la vez sus células vibraban de éxtasis.

Respiró hondo y miró el reloj de su muñeca. Las dos del mediodía. Antaño se hubiera metido en su cocina y se hubiera preparado cualquier cosa para llevarse a la boca o hubiera subido donde Itachi a invitarse a comer, ya que sabía que éste le preparaba manjares y de los buenos. Sin mencionar que sus postres caseros eran su debilidad. Se le hizo la boca agua cuando pensó en el mousse de chocolate que el moreno elaboraba.

Pero borró rápidamente de su cabeza aquella suculenta imagen, pues era comida y la comida la tenía prohibida, así que decidió acostarse un rato para descansar la mente, pero sobretodo, para no escuchar cualquier sonido furtivo que proviniera del apartamento de arriba... Pues Deidara intuía lo que pasaría allí y rezaba al cielo para que no ocurriera, pues seguramente el Uchiha perdería su virginidad.

...

Lejos de allí, escondido tras unos matorrales, se encontraba nuestro amigo Kyubi contando todo el "parné" ( dinero) que le había robado a aquella muchachita de antes. Cuando terminó, hizo una mueca de fastidio y esmutó:

- Y pensar que he liado todo aquello para sacar tan solo ciento cincuenta mil yenes...- resopló- Que putada... ahora no podré vestirme de Dior... en fin, menos da una piedra.

Salió de su escondrijo y se encaminó nuevamente por la calle central. Inmediatamente divisó una tienda de ropa de chicos llamada: Jack Jones.

Después de más de media hora examinando prendas, se decantó por un conjunto de jeans rotos y " cagaos" con una camiseta roja que, casualmente, presentaba un dibujo de un zorro enfadado.

De calzado eligió unas zapatillas deportivas de la marca "Columbia" negra y roja con una línea plateada en los bordes.

De complemento optó por un cinturón negro con llamas de fuego bordadas. Adornó su cuello con un colgante de una calavera dorada y vistió su cabeza con una gorra oscura y con letras grafiteadas.

Maldijo a su contenedor por no tener agujeros en las orejas, ya que se le antojó un pendiente con un diamante en forma de cuadrado tipo Beckam.

Por último se condujo a la sección de abrigos y después de rebuscar "como una maruja en rebajas", encontró una chupa de cuero en negra. Se la probó y el resultado fue satisfactorio, ya que con ella lucía mas duro y viril.

Satisfecho, se encaminó hacia la caja y pagó.

Al salir de aquel recinto, todos los ojos se posaron nuevamente en él. Todas las féminas suspiraban por él, todas las viejas lo desnudaban con la mirada y algún que otro hombre se sonrojaba al pasar por su lado. Sin mencionar que los perros que se encontraban en celo tiraban fuertemente de la correa de sus amos para poder copular con él, pues no olvidemos que Kyubi era un demonio animal. Un animal salvaje que se encontraba en plena excitación por la sensación de libertad y sus hormonas así lo reflejaban desprendiendo un fuerte aroma a libido masculino.

De repente la gran multitud se abrió dejando entrever a unos turistas españoles. El moreno mas alto; aquel que tenía orejas de soplillo y una barriguilla cervecera dijo:

- ¡Niño¡. ¿¡puedo hacerte una fotillo…!

El zorro, naturalmente, no entendía nada pero al percatarse de la cámara de fotos, lo comprendió en seguida.

- "Si es que soy el mas guapo del mundo. Por más que quiera encontrarme algún defecto no logro verlo. Eso será porque soy perfecto en todos los ámbitos. En definitiva, soy el ser mas bello de todos los tiempos por eso todo el mundo quiere capturar mi rostro angelical..."- pensó el kyubi mientras posaba sensualmente.

Los demás allí presentes decidieron sacar sus móviles y en cuestión de segundos un mar de flashes atrapaban cada movimiento de aquel personaje que se sentía como un dios.

Su autoestima estaba por los aires y su mente no paraba de repetirle lo guapo que era.

Podría haberse quedado allí todo el día, ya que parecía todo un profesional de pasarela; pero debía apurar el tiempo y llamaba demasiado la atención con aquel gentío gritando y empujándose. Sus persecutores podrían encontrarlo en seguida, así que optó por marcharse de allí. Además le había sobrado dinero y sabía muy bien en que gastarlo.

Se adentró en los suburbios de Konoha y en seguida divisó un hombre que vestía con una capa negra con nubes rojas. También portaba una mascara naranja que tapaba todo su rostro, excepto un ojo.

Se acercó y dijo:

- Buenas ¿tienes algo para mi?

- ¡Buenos días!- exclamó el enmascarado- ¡Tobi, es buen chico y tiene un arsenal de plantas de calidad!- se abrió la capa y en el dorso presentaba un montón de bolsitas colgadas.

- ¿Cuala me recomiendas?

- ¡Tobi te recomienda la Marihuana! Aunque el Caballo nos ha llegado hoy de México ¡y está fresquísimo!

- Estupendo, pues cinco gramos de Marihuana.

- ¡Muy bien, pues serán cincuenta mil yenes, señor!

El demonio rebuscó en su bolsillo y tan solo encontró treinta mil. Se mordió el labio. ¿Y ahora como pagaría el resto? Había oído que la organización Akatsuki era muy severa con el cobro de sus clientes y llegaban a asesinar a todo aquel que no abonara la cantidad correspondiente y como el lema de nuestro zorrito era : "Haz el amor y no la guerra", una idea le vino a la cabeza. Una idea, que como siempre; era de temática sexual.

El Akatsuki comenzó a impacientarse:

- Señor, Tobi es buen chico y no quiere agobiarlo, pero está tardando demasiado en pagarme...

El otro sacó el dinero y se lo entregó, el traficante, naturalmente lo increpó:

- Disculpe señor, sé que a veces mi cerebro no da para mas, pero se contar y aquí hay treinta mil yenes y creo haberle dicho que...

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque el de los ojos rubíes lo acorraló en la pared.

- D-disculpe señor ¿pero que demonios está haciendo?

A continuación el albino le corrió la mascara hacia arriba dejando al descubierto solo sus labios y se los acarició con la yema del dedo.

El cuerpo del Akatsuki quedó petrificado, en cambio; sus entrañas bailaban regaeton. Era la primera vez que un extraño se le acercaba tanto y la verdad es que no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Kyubi olió su excitación y decidió ir un paso mas adelante, así que fundió sus labios en los del estupefacto enmascarado.

El beso fue algo brusco y seco al principio, pero el zorro se decantó por humedecerlo penetrándole la lengua. En cuestión de segundos aquellos intrépidos órganos se encontraban batallando.

El nueve colas, lejos de detenerse, introdujo su mano en los pantalones del otro acariciándole el bajo vientre. Esta acción produjo en el traficante la piel de gallina.

Bajó y bajó hasta encontrarse con su bello púbico. Jugueteó un poco con él, pero pronto pasó a tocarle el pene.

(N/A:¿Kyubi, estas seguro que eres hetero? ^/^)

Lo masturbó durante un breve tiempo ya que Tobi eyaculó rápidamente.

Se separó de él y le dijo en tono chulesco:

- Quédate con el cambio cariño...

Se volteó y con pasos que derrochaban seguridad, se alejó dejando a un Akatsuki arrodillado, temblando e intentando capturar todo el aire perdido. Aquella experiencia había sido increíble para aquel enmascarado, que hubiera entregado hasta su querida máscara al mismísimo diablo por pasar una noche con aquel sexy desconocido que le había descubierto sus instintos mas sexuales y pasionales.

Contento y triunfante, nuestro rubio puso rumbo a un parque cercano y se sentó en un banco. Comenzó a liarse el canutillo e introdujo la hierva en su interior.

Lo olisqueó por encima y esmutó:

- ¡Mmmm Se nota que es de buena calidad! He tenido que masturbar a aquel tío pero ha valido realmente la pena.- se lo llevó a la boca y lo encendió con la yema de los dedos...

Al cabo de tres horas nadando en los mares de paranoias descontroladas que reflejaba su mente, despertó mareado y sudando en aquel banco de antes.

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero las piernas le flaqueaban.

- Maldito contenedor. Este cuerpo es tan débil que no aguanta ni un solo porrillo...

Sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para levantarse ya que aún tenía muchas cosas por realizar.

A parte de divertirse como un degenerado y someter a su cuerpo a los grandes placeres, su mente también maquinaba sentimientos podridos hacia un par de personajillos: uno era Gaara, el cual había puesto en riesgo a su contenedor y el otro era el padre de Naruto, que antaño lo encerró ahí.

El problema es que no se decidía por cual de estos individuos ir primero, se lo echó a suertes y el nombre que resonó fuertemente "en la tómbola" fue el de Minato Namikaze.

El demonio se peinó sus cejas con los dedos, sonrió malévolamente dejando entrever sus perfectos y blancos colmillos y esmutó entre dientes:

- Namikaze... tú serás el primero.

Y tras estas palabras se encaminó hacia el hospital central de la villa.

...

Despertó sobresaltado.

Lo primero que hizo cuando abrió sus preciosos ojos oscuros fue buscar los claros de su dobe o los rubíes de aquel demonio sin vergüenza.

Le daba lo mismo encontrarse con un cielo claro de aquellos que se hallaban fácilmente en las mañanas de verano o con un fuego ardiente que era capaz de consumir todo aquello que se encontraba a su paso.

La cuestión era la seguridad de Naruto Uzumaki; pero en vez de una cabellera rubia, se encontró con una rosa. Aquel color era tan escandaloso que tubo que volver a cerrar los ojos por un instante.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Que alegría! ¡Has despertado!- exclamó Sakura mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

El moreno hizo una mueca de fastidio tras escuchar aquella chirriante voz que retumbaba fuertemente en su oído izquierdo:

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó mientras intentaba quitarse a la pelirrosa de encima.

- Tranquilízate Sasuke.- inició Sai- Estás en la enfermería del instituto.

El que estaba recostado en la cama hizo un ademán para incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor en el abdomen le negó esta hazaña.

- ¡No te muevas Sasuke-kun!- chilló nuevamente la del clan Haruno- sino podrías lastimarte mas de lo que...

- ¡Cállate pesada!- interrumpió el receptor con mala gana- ¿qué demonios ha pasado?

- Algo increíble- contestó el dibujante mientras le enseñaba su cuaderno de dibujo- Pude captar todas las imágenes que ocurrieron durante la batalla. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?

- Recuerdo que nuestros jutsus colisionaron... que llegué a rozar mi chidori, luego todo se volvió blanco y pude ver al kyubi y... no recuerdo más...

- Tampoco te perdiste gran cosa.- éste fue Kiba- Si, vuestros jutsus colisionaron y acabaron desapareciendo. Ya está.

- Si... ya lo veo.- dijo Sasuke mientras contemplaba la escena ilustrada en el cuaderno.- Por cierto ¿y Naruto?

- Dirás Kyubi... éste se escapó en cuanto vio a Kakashi-sensei- esmutó Shikamaru.

- Si, por lo visto Kakashi-sensei domina un jutsu con el cual puede volver a sellar al nueve colas.- explicó Chouji llevándose a la boca un trozo de croisant.- Y claro, el demonio salió huyendo.

El del clan Nara le arrebató el dulce y sentenció:

- Chouji, se acabó. ¡Hoy empiezas la dieta en serio!

El gordito, naturalmente, le increpó:

- ¿Pero que dices Shikamaru? ¡Acordamos que empezaría el lunes!

- ¡Eso me lo llevas diciendo ya hace cuatro lunes atrás!

- ¡Pero el que viene si que si!

- Y eso me lo llevas diciendo desde primaria...

- No lo recuerdo...- disimiló el Akimichi.

- Claro que lo recuerdas. ¡Te conozco muy bien Chouji! ¿qué tienes en contra de comer sano?

- ¡Joder! ¿no me dirás que un Mcdonald´s es peor que un Natural break?

- ¡Pues claro que si! El Natural break sirve comidas sanas y ligeras, pero en un Mcdonald´s solamente te venden colesterol y grasas que son muy perjudicales para la salud. Además los Mcflurrys son los reyes del azúcar que...

- ¡No te atrevas a meterte con los Mcflurrys!- interrumpió Kiba acompañado con dos o tres ladridos de su Akamaru.

- ¡Si! ¡Ni con los aritos de cebolla ni las alitas de pollo!- le siguió Sakura.

- ¡Ni tampoco con el Big Mac ni con la doble chesse burger!- éste fue Sai.

Todos los debatientes se voltearon a mirarlo molestos; el dibujante comenzó a temer por su vida:

- ¿H-he dicho algo que no tocaba?

- ¡La chesse burger es del Burger King!- vocearon todos al unísono.

- Hostia... es verdad...

Sasuke pasaba de ellos. No tenía ganas de oír gritos y menos de escuchar conversaciones estúpidas. Al menos sabía lo más importante, que su Naruto seguía vivo. Reprimía aquellas ganas locas de salir corriendo y buscarlo por toda Konoha. Encontrarlo y abrazarlo hasta partirle sus huesos. Besarlo hasta ahogarlo y hacerle el amor hasta que sus cuerpos no aguantaran mas. Pero lo que mas deseaba era declararle todo su amor y escuchar aquella bellísima respuesta que siempre había soñado: "Si, quiero ser tu novio."

Siguió mirando el cuaderno de dibujo pensando que encontraría algún retrato del Kyubi, pero se encontró con alguien bastante diferente: El capitán Yamato.

Continuó explorando aquella libreta. Se extrañó cuando se percató que en todas las hojas restantes aparecía el retrato de aquel policía.

- ¿Te gusta Yamato?- interrogó el del sharingan pausando en seco la conversación alimenticia; que segundos antes se había convertido en un acalorado debate entre los que preferían el Mcdonald´s antes que el Burger King y viceversa.

Sai se sonrojó:

- ¿A mi? Q-que va... y-yo no... solo son dibujos.- dijo el morenito algo nervioso.

- A mi no me engañas Sai, lo veo con mi Byakugan- ahora fue Neji quien decidió increpar un poco a su compañero.

- P-pues será un error.- se volteó hacia Sasuke y le arrebató el cuaderno- Por cierto Uchiha, tu padre ha llamado y dice que nos presentemos en su despacho lo antes posible.

- ¿Y ahora que carajo quiere?

- No me ha dado detalles, pero dice que quiere hablarte de algo relacionado con Karin...

- ¡Hostia se me había olvidado! He de aclarar unos asuntillos con él inmediatamente.

Aunque el abdomen le doliera considerablemente, las ganas de aclarar su estúpido compromiso con aquella pelirroja idiota, le dio la suficiente "gasolina" para levantarse.

- Sasuke no hagas idioteces.- advirtió el artista- todavía no estás bien.

- Me da igual.- dijo mientras se apoyaba en él- Vamos Sai.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- ¡Que si pesado!

- Está bien, está bien. Yuta nos espera abajo.

No se despidieron de los demás, pues el debate alimenticio volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez mas pausado y tranquilo.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, el lujoso BMV de los Uchiha, (uno de los coches mas sencillos) aparcaba en el gran garaje de la mansión.

Nada mas salir Sasuke, una de las sirvientas le trajo una silla de ruedas, pero el adolescente la rechazó. No atendía a razones, tan solo quería ver a su padre lo antes posible.

Penetró en la mansión tan deprisa que se le olvidó de quitarse el calzado. El dolor era horrible y notaba como su carne se desgarraba por dentro, pero aún y así debía darle gracias a dios, pues si hubiera logrado tocar su jutsu con toda totalidad, ahora mismo no estaría corriendo ya que seguramente hubiera quedado tetraplégico; por ello desafiaba todo mal que existía en su cuerpo.

En cuestión de segundos se encontraba tras la puerta del despacho del patriarca. Exhaló un poco de aire, se planchó un poco su uniforme e intentó poner la mejor de sus caras ya que no tenía ganas de que su padre lo viera "echo polvo" del combate, guardó aquel terrible dolor en lo mas profundo de sus entrañas y picó a la puerta. Enseguida le dieron permiso para entrar y así lo hizo.

Lo primero que vio, obviamente, fue el escandaloso color rojizo de los cabellos de Karin, que estaba situada al lado de Fugaku.

- Hijo...- comenzó el empresario- haz el favor de quitarte los zapatos.

Sasuke desobedeció y exclamó:

- Otou-san, ¿qué eso de que estoy prometido con ésta?- señaló con desprecio hacia la chica que bajó la mirada.

- Dirígete a tu futura esposa con mas respeto y ten mas educación cuando hables conmigo.

- Pero padre yo no...

- ¡Silencio Sasuke!- ordenó Fugaku mientras se levantaba de su señorial sillón.- Tanto Fushika como yo, hemos decidido asegurarnos la continuidad de nuestros poderosos clanes y por ello Karin y tú sois los elegidos.

La pelirroja se sonrojó al imaginarse que pronto se vería rodeada de chiquitos y de su apuesto marido Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero padre! Yo... yo...- dudaba entre si decirlo o no- ya tengo a alguien en mi vida.

- ¿En serio? ¿y quien es esa persona?

De ninguna manera iba a confesarle que aquella persona especial era Naruto Uzumaki, por dos razones: la primera; descubriría que era gay y eso para el clan Uchiha era motivo de deshonra y destierro (aunque aquello no le desagradaba en absoluto, es lo que mas deseaba en aquellos momentos, desentenderse de su padre y de los lazos que le ataban a esa familia y marcharse con su koi para siempre) pero la segunda era la que mas temía y es que al percatarse su padre de quien era Naruto, seguramente lo perseguiría para poder hacerle la vida imposible, a parte de violarlo, pues el pequeño heredero Uchiha sabía muy bien los gustos de su padre y le encantaban los niñitos albinos, pues estos eran bastante escasos en Konoha.

Si, esos eran los rasgos físicos que más le agradaban a los miembros de la familia mas poderosa de Japón.

(N/A: Es verdad, te pones a pensar y a Sasuke le gusta Naruto, el cual es rubio y a Itachi le gusta Deidara, rubio también y a Fugaku, antaño con Minato...XD)

- Es... Naru... es Ino Yamanaka...- mintió el menor.

- Entiendo.- se acercó a su hijo y le puso la mano en el hombro- pues vete olvidándote de esa chica, Karin es muy buen partido para ti y es muy hermosa. Tiene un bonito color de pelo...

- "Si, seguro, como el rubio de mi koi, no hay ninguno"- pensó el ojinegro.

- ...sus ojos son hermosísimos...

- "Si... ¡con esas gafas tan feas!, los ojos azules de Naruto le ganan por goleada"

- ...Sus mejillas adornan un precioso rosa pálido...

- "Prefiero quinientas mil veces las mejillas regordetas de mi Uzumaki"

- ...Apuesto que sus labios deben ser tan suaves como la seda...

- "Si quieres tocar seda de verdad, prueba los labios de mi rubio, aunque yo jamás te dejaría claro."

- ... y no negarás que tiene un cuerpo muy bonito...

- " Está súper flacucha. A mi me gustan mas las curbitas y las de mi usuratonkachi son las mejores."

- ...Sasuke, te dará todos los hijos que quieras...- bajó el tono de voz- y así el apellido Uchiha seguirá siendo poderoso y jamás se extinguirá.

Ahora, la mente de Sasuke viajaba por las anchas caderas de su amado. Debía admitir que aquella parte lo hacía enloquecer. Deseaba acariciarlas y tenerlas bajo su cuerpo, presionarlas contra su pelvis y verlas moverse al compás de las suyas.

Si Naruto fuera mujer, estaría deliciosamente condenada a parir pequeños Uchihas cada dos por tres, porque Sasuke estaba seguro que aquel cuerpo sería tremendamente adictivo y su instinto masculino lo obligaría a tomarlo una y otra vez. (N/A: Existen los condones Sasuke ^/^)

Estos pensamientos hicieron que la entrepierna del menor cobrara vida.

Karin se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió. (N/A: Perdona chica, no te creas que Sasuke está pensando en ti...)

Fugaku también se percató del panorama y sentenció:

- Bien, como veo que estás de acuerdo, la ceremonia de compromiso se celebrará de aquí dos semanas.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Ya está decidido.

Sabía que encarársele a su padre le costaría caro pero no tubo otra opción. Por nada del mundo quería comprometerse con aquella idiota. Intentó racionar con él:

- Padre... entiende que yo no conozco de nada a esta muchacha y no me parece bien comprometerme con ella, teniendo a otro chico..-corrigió- a otra chica que amo.

- Lo siento hijo, pero la decisión ya está tomada.

- P-pero el señor Fushika no está aquí para...

- Aunque el señor Fushika esté ausente, él está absolutamente de acuerdo conmigo.- interrumpió el patriarca.

- ¡Apuesto que a ti lo que te interesa es el dinero!

- ¡No me contradigas! ¡Soy tu padre y dirigiré tu vida como tal!

- ¡No tienes derecho a eso!

La situación se caldeó y los gritos comenzaron a retumbar en aquella habitación:

- ¡Deberías estarme agradecido por haberte dado lo que siempre has querido!- chilló el empresario.- ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que he trabajado para que nuestra familia pudiera subsistir?

- ¡Ya lo veo! ¡A mamá te la quitas de encima siempre que puedes! ¡ A Itachi lo desheredaste y lo desterraste! ¡Y a mi me obligas a casarme con esta puta!

- ¡No permitiré que le hables así a Karin!

- ¡Estoy harto de ti papá! ¡Quiero que me dejes vivir mi vida tranquilamente!

- ¡Soy el patriarca de esta familia y debo velar por la seguridad de todos!

- ¡Tú solo velas por ti! ¡Velas por tu bolsillo y velas por tu placer! ¡¿Te piensas que no se nada acerca de los pobres niños que se acuestan en tu cama?

- ¡Cállate la boca!

- ¡Si! ¡Aquellos que te follas y maltratas!

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!

- ¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA MIERDA DE FAMILIA!

El patriarca se acercó a su primogénito con la intención de bofetearlo. Podría consentir que soltara alguna que otra blasfemia, pero desde luego no permitiría que le faltara al respeto y menos insultar a su propio clan, pero su maquiavélica mente comenzó a recordar que tenía un producto con el cual frenaría la rebeldía de su hijo, así que optó por bajar la mano y tratar el asunto "pacíficamente" como llevaba haciendo años atrás. A continuación llamó a su mayordomo.

En cuestión de segundos el sirviente apareció en la sala:

- ¿Me ha llamado señor?

- Si, tráigame el botiquín de mi habitación y un baso de agua.

- Como guste- le hizo una reverencia y se marchó a buscarlo todo.

- Hijo, siento mucho haberte gritado.- se disculpó- últimamente tengo mucho estrés y lo pago con cualquiera, te ruego que me perdones.

Sasuke alucinó ante tal comentario. Estaba acostumbrado a ver como su padre reprimía las ganas de golpearlo y se marchaba sin decir nada. A veces podían estar semanas sin hablarse, pero esta vez el orgulloso patriarca decidió disculparse. ¿Habría gato encerrado?

Yuta regresó con los pedidos de su amo.

Fugaku abrió el botiquín y rebuscó entre los medicamentos hasta que observó el producto deseado. Se trataba de un frasco transparente, el cual tenía un símbolo que recordaba a una cabeza de serpiente.

En el interior del objeto, se hallaban unas píldoras de tamaño mediano de color granate fuerte. Tomó un par de ellas y las echó en el baso de agua, éstas comenzaron a disolverse rápidamente.

- Hijo, he visto que te tocas demasiado el abdomen ¿tienes alguna molestia?

- No es nada... solo que me duele un poco...

- Pues tómate este medicamento que te he preparado. Ya verás como te sentirás mejor.

- No lo necesito, gracias.

- Por favor. Estoy muy preocupado por ti.

- ¡Otou-san, no me vengas ahora con miramientos cuando antes querías pegarme!

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento. Estoy muy estresado y mis nervios florecen con facilidad, por eso te pido que me perdones y te tomes este remedio.

- No quiero.

- Hijo, pero...

- ¡He dicho que no me lo voy a tomar papá!

- ¡No seas cabezón Sasuke! ¡Ya verás como el dolor te desaparecerá!

- ¡Aguantaré y punto!

El patriarca, cansado de discutir con su primogénito, le hizo una oferta que seguramente no rechazaría:

- Si te lo tomas... respetaré tu vida y con quien quieras hacerla.

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te doy mi palabra.

Karin se incomodó. (N/A: J)

Ante tal comentario Sasuke no dudó en beberse aquel líquido. Estaba asqueroso, pero la idea de vivir con su ruabiales sin que su padre se metiera por medio, era suficiente para acabárselo y no dejar ni una sola gota en el baso.

Fugaku sonrió malévolamente, se dirigió hacia su futura nuera y le susurró:

- No hagas caso de lo que he dicho. Vete buscando el mejor vestido de toda Konoha porque pronto te prometerás con mi hijo. Te juro que Sasuke será tuyo.

(N/A:¿Pero que carajo estás planeando ahora Fugaku? ¿Y que es ese líquido que ha bebido Sasuke? -.-*)

...

La tarde pasaba lenta y la angustia de Itachi Uchiha crecía por momentos.

El sol que brillaba aquella mañana se apagó de golpe y dejó aquella tarde sumergida en unas nubes grises que auguraban una horrible tempestad.

- Se está preparando una tormenta de mil demonios.- inició Fushika mientras observaba caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.

- Hace falta que llueva aquí en konoha- respondió secamente el portador del sharingan mientras le servía un trozo de pastel.

- Arigatou. Oye mi amor... tienes un apartamento realmente bonito, el cuarto de baño me ha encantado, es muy pequeñito pero acogedor...

- Y para que quiero mas si solamente estoy yo.

- Cierto ¡y como ya mismo te vendrás a vivir conmigo, te sobrará!

Cada vez que aquella maldita voz repetía aquello, la ansiedad inundaba el cuerpo de Itachi y lo ahogaba lentamente, así que decidió salir al balcón y respirar un poco de aire fresco.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su Deidara ahora? Quizás estaría trabajando en alguna de sus esculturas de arcilla o quizás estaría desenredándose su hermosa melena dorada, o quizás estaría limpiando el piso... no... aquello no podía ser, ya que el ojiazul era demasiado vago para las tareas domesticas...

O quizás estaría vomitando... ¡No!

El Uchiha sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos terribles pensamientos, que a su pesar, pertenecían a la cruda realidad.

Sufría.

Sufría por su koi. Lo que mas deseaba era estar a su lado y poder ayudarlo en aquellos momentos tan críticos. Lo amaba por encima de todo y no permitiría que le pasase nada malo y menos por una estupidez como aquella.

Estaría dispuesto a velar por él día y noche y si tenía que darle de comer, lo haría sin dudarlo; pero el único problema era Fushika, que le había prohibido el contacto con el rubio.

Susano´o (el loro) interrumpió sus pensamientos:

- ¡Pipiriririrprpr! (Traducción: ¡Itachi Baka! ¡Itachi Bakaaaaa!)

- Si, no hace falta que lo digas, soy un tonto y un estúpido. Lo se muy bien...

El animal alucinó ante tal contestación. Estaba acostumbrado a que su amo le siguiera el juego increpándolo a él también, pero aquella vez comprendió de que el profesor de historia no estaba de humor. Aunque le encantaba molestarlo, le tenía un gran aprecio, así que se posó en el lado de la jaula mas cercana al moreno y le dijo:

- ¿Piripiripiri? (Traducción: ¿Te ocurre algo?)

El humano asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Pipipippi? (¿Quieres contármelo?)

- Vaya...¿desde cuando tienes esa faceta tan receptiva hacia mi?

- ¿¡Pirrrririprp! (¡¿Me lo cuentas o no?)

- Está bien, está bien. No te enfades. Mira Susanito´o, ahora mismo me encuentro en una situación muy difícil. El otro día me declaré a Deidara y...

- Pirirprir (¡ah! La rubia maricona aquella...)- interrumpió el loro y a continuación peló un fruto seco y se lo comió- Pipipi (continúa).

- ...Y cuando las cosas parecían ponerse en su sitio entre mi koi y yo, apareció ese hijo de puta que tengo sentado en mi sofá y me chantajeó. Me dijo que mataría a Deidara sino hacía lo que él me mandase... y además quiere que me vaya a vivir con él...

Aquí el animal entró en pánico. Que el portador del sharingan se marchara, significaba que tendría que irse con otro miembro de Akatsuki y no quería ya que su amo actual era el que mejor lo había cuidado.

**Flash Back:**

Crónicas de la mascota Akatsuki: el loro

Al director de la organización, (Pain) se le metió entre ceja y ceja que quería una mascota para que Akatsuki se enriqueciera cuidando a un animalito.

Fue a una tienda y después de estudiar a cada animal, se decantó por un loro de color amarillo y azul. Lo compró e inmediatamente convocó una junta:

- Buenos días, miembros de Akatsuki, os he convocado hoy aquí para enriquecer vuestro conocimiento y persona cuidando a este lorito.

Todos los allí presentes se miraron atónitos. Pain siguió:

- He pensado que cada uno de vosotros lo cuidará una semana y después se lo pasará a su compañero y así sucesivamente. ¡Qué levante la mano quién quiera empezar!

Ni cristo.

- Está bien. ¡Aumentaré un treinta por ciento el sueldo a quien lo cuide primero!

En cuestión de milésimas de segundo todas los brazos se alzaron.

- Bien. El primero en cuidarlo será Tobi.

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico y lo cuidará lo mejor posible!

Cuando la semana del enmascarado finalizó, el loro había terminado hasta los mismísimos cojones de escuchar tanto: "Tobi es un buen chico".

El siguiente fue Kisame; éste lo cuidaba bastante bien, pero no lograba llevarse bien con la piraña que habitaba en la pecera que estaba ubicada al lado de su jaula, pues aquel horrible pez lo miraba salvajemente como diciendo" algún día te comeré". Conclusión: No quería tentar su suerte y prefería estar lejos de aquel depredador.

A continuación, le tocó a Sasori; éste era un poco dejado en lo que se refiere a la limpieza de la jaula, pero lo que más le molestaba eran las caras de horror de sus marionetas, así pues; la semana que estuvo con el artista, sus noches eran de insomnio total.

Ahora el turno era de Hidan. Nada más entrar en su apartamento percibió olor a cerrado y a sangre, cosa que le desagradaba bastante. Mediante los días iban pasando nuestro animalito quedó harto de tanto ritual religioso.

Nunca convivió con Kakuzu, pues éste exigió una suma bastante considerable de dinero por cuidarlo, cosa que Pain rechazó inmediatamente.

La siguiente fue Konan. Quedó maravillado con ésta. La limpieza y la comida eran increíbles, además estaba aprendiendo a hablar, pero maldito el día en que le puso como compañero otro loro fabricado con papel. Conclusión: Susano´o quería que su "hábitat y comida" fueran solo para él.

Pain se lo llevaba a su tienda de tatuajes y piercings, pero un día se encabronó con que quería agujerear el pico del pobre animal para ponerle un arito de plata. Naturalmente, el loro logró escaparse y no volvió jamás a su cuidado.

El próximo fue Zetsu. No le disgustó su apartamento ya que se parecía bastante a su selva natal de Costa Rica, pero los días fueron pasando y el Akatsuki lo estaba volviendo medio loco, pues cuando le hablaba la parte blanca, la negra la contradecía y así sucesivamente.

El penúltimo de la lista era Deidara. Fue un desastre. La comida era de la peor calidad y de la limpieza mejor no hablar, pues la mierda llegaba hasta el primer palo donde él solía posarse.

Quedó bastante descontento con los amos que le había tocado, estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, hasta que le llegó el turno al último miembro que faltaba de la organización. Itachi Uchiha.

Nada más entrar en su apartamento, percibió un suave olor a brisa marina, cosa que le encantó, pues le recordaba aquellas tardes de verano cuando solía posarse en la palmera más cercana de la playa más bella de su Costa Rica.

El ambiente estaba fresco y las habitaciones lucían despejadas y perfectamente ordenadas, por ello parecía que aquel piso era el más amplio de los que había estado anteriormente.

Antes de ubicar la jaula en su balcón, el Uchiha se la lavó, la desinfectó y le echó pipas en el comedero.

El loro estaba encantado con aquel suave aroma a limón y aquel manjar nuevo que los anteriores cuidadores le habían privado.

Fueron pasando los días y entre el humano y el animal se forjó un fuerte vínculo. Tanto, que el del sharingan entendía perfectamente lo que decía cuando piaba.

Al final, todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en que éste se lo quedara y así fue...

**Fin del flash back**

- …Y ahora estoy metido en buen lío. Si al menos Deidara supiera que todo lo estoy haciendo por su seguridad, podría darle una lección a ese cabrón de Fushika, pero no puedo mover ni un solo dedo estando en juego su vida...¿Sabes? desde el primer día en que lo vi, estoy reprimiendo mis ganas de atacarlo con mi amaterasu... setenta y dos horas de tortura ininterrumpida sería genial, aunque todo lo que hiciera no se podría comparar con las dos veces que intentó abusar de mí.- finalizó el moreno.

Susano´o no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se llevaran a su amo, así que ideó un plan:

- Pirirprirp (Tengo una idea. Tú dices que si Deidara se enterara de lo tuyo, las cosas se arreglarían ¿no?)

- Si.

- Pipipippi (Pues yo se lo comunicaré. Seguro que Fushika no sospechará de un pobre lorito como yo.)

- ¿Y como piensas transmitírselo? Que yo sepa soy el único que te entiende.

- Pipipiprir (Tú solo has de escribir lo que quieras decirle en un papelito y yo me encargaré de llevárselo.)

- ¡Susanito que gran idea! ¡Así podré comunicarme con Deidara!

- Shhhhhshs-pirirpi (¡Shhh! Baja la voz, ¿o quieres que Fushika nos descubra?)

- No, claro.- sacó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo de la nada y se dispuso a escribir- No se cómo comenzar... no se si preguntarle como se encuentra o pasar directamente al grano...

- ¡ITACHI CARIÑO!- llamó el empresario desde el interior del piso.

- Mierda.

- Piiriip (¡Venga! ¡Escribe lo que sea ya!)

- Está bien, está bien...

Podría haberle escrito la Biblia, explicándole la situación en la que estaba, pero Fushika no paraba de llamarlo:

- ¡ITACHI, como no vengas iré yo!

Si no se daba prisa, aquel hijo de puta terminaría pillándolos, así que escribió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza: " Hola Deidara." A continuación dobló el papelito, se lo dio a su mascota, le abrió la puerta de la jaula y el pájaro voló. Tras esto, Fushika hizo su presencia en el balcón.

- Mi amor ¿es que no me escuchabas?

- ¡Ah! ¿pero me estabas llamando?- disimuló el profesor.

- Si. Vamos a dentro, aquí hace bastante frío.

El Uchiha obedeció:

- " Por favor Susanito´o hazle llegar mi mensaje a Dei-kun. Que tengas suerte."- deseó y penetró nuevamente en su piso.

Alucinó cuando se percató que aquel desgraciado se había comido todo el pastel.

- Estaba buenísimo, por eso no he podido evitar comérmelo entero- declaró el empresario.- ¿En que pastelería lo has comprado?

Por un lado, el portador del sharingan se sintió complacido por aquel energúmeno ya que no lo había comprado, sino elaborado él mismo, pero por el otro, se sentía asqueado, pues aquel delicioso pastel iba dirigido a su artista.

Se había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior comprando los mejores ingredientes para hacer aquel dulce tan apetitoso.

Con aquellos ingredientes y todo su amor y cariño añadidos, seguro que volvería a despertarle el hambre a su queridísimo rubiales, pero ahora todo aquel afecto se encontraba en el estómago de Fushika.

Fushika, la persona equivocada.

Fushika, aquel condenado que a continuación iba a decir algo espantoso para Itachi:

- Quiero hacerte el amor Itachi.- esmutó de repente.

- ¿C-cómo?

- Que quiero hacerte el amor, dulce principito.

Se hizo el silencio.

Aquellas palabras pusieron en alerta todo su cuerpo, por no hablar de su mente, la cual parecía paralizarse ante aquel comentario.

- ¡Quiero que seas mío de una vez!- exclamó el mas viejo.

El más joven bajó la mirada y se llevó la mano a su garganta ya que comenzaba a tener arcadas.

- No aguanto más. ¡Te necesito ya Itachi!. He vivido obsesionado contigo desde que te vi por primera vez y en dos ocasiones he tenido tu cuerpo bajo mi merced, pero jamás he podido concluir mis actos, pero dicen que a la tercera va la vencida y pienso hacerlo realidad.

Las venas del receptor comenzaron a abultar toda su piel y la ira recorría cada recoveco de su anatomía.

Fushika se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

El otro, simplemente estaba como petrificado, pero su estómago se revolvió en cuanto percibió el olor a sudor de su compañero.

- Quiero entrar en ti, cariño. Quiero ser el dueño de todo tu ser.

Lo besó forzosamente.

A continuación se separó para coger aire y exigió que el Uchiha lo mirase. Quería observar aquellos bellísimos ojos negros, pero en vez de encontrarse con un oscuro pozo sin fondo, se encontró con unos bastante más diferentes del color de la pasión.

Si, Itachi estaba activando su tsukiyomi.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra maldito!- gritó el gordo mientras se apartaba de él inmediatamente. Seguidamente sacó como una especie de "walky talky" y marcó un número.- Antes de que desarrolles ese jutsu, tendrías que echarle un vistazo al edificio del frente...

El del tsukiyomi lo hizo y vio a un hombre vestido de negro con un arma ninja extremadamente peligrosa apuntando hacia algún lugar cercano a ese.

Fushika explicó:

- Si Itachi... he contratado a un francotirador y ahora mismo está apuntando justo en la frente de tu querido Deidara, que por lo visto me han informado que está dormido en su sofá. Como me ataques con tu jutsu, ordenaré que le vuelen todos su sesos. Tú decides.

El mundo volvió a caérsele encima y sus ojos tornaron a su color natural.

- ¡No por favor!- se desesperó- ¡No ordene tal cosa!¡Haré lo que quiera! ¡Se lo prometo!¡Lo que quiera!

- Bien...- guardó su walky- si me prometes ser mi perro fiel, no le pasará nada a tu lindo artista.

- ...- temblando.

- ¡Promételo!

- S-si...se lo prometo. Seré su perro fiel.

- No intentes jugármela o te arrepentirás.

- Le prometo que no volveré a hacerlo.

- Está bien Itachi, te creeré.- sonrió- ahora, bájate los pantalones.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Vamos, no me hagas repartírtelo otra vez, lo has escuchado perfectamente. Bájate los pantalones.

Se sentía impotente ante tal situación. Notaba como aquel valiente profesor de historia y filosofía; que había desafiado a todo su clan confesando que era homosexual y había luchado contra toda adversidad que le acarreaba la vida, se esfumaba para siempre; dejando en su lugar a un alma inútil y débil.

También se sentía estúpido y torpe, que no valía para nada; así que hizo caso a su "amo".

Los pantalones se deslizaron por sus muslos y cayeron al suelo.

- Los bóxers también cariño.

Itachi apretó los dientes y se desprendió de su ropa interior, que casualmente era la que le regaló antaño Deidara.

- Mmmmm...- se acercó hacia el "streeper" y se arrodilló a la altura de su entrepierna para poder examinarla con más determinación.

La vergüenza que sentía el del sharingan era indescriptible, por ello intentaba disuadirse pensando en su artista:

- "Por Dei-kun Itachi, aguanta por Dei-kun..."- se decía mentalmente.

- Es la cosa más bella que he visto jamás...- la rozó con el dedo ligeramente- ... y te ha crecido bastante desde la última vez...Me pregunto si tendrá tan buen sabor como antaño...

Seguidamente hundió su boca en aquella parte tan íntima del Uchiha.

Si, Fushika le hacía sexo oral a Itachi, éste naturalmente, no sentía ningún tipo de placer. No se movía. Era como si su alma se hubiera esfumado y había dejado solamente el cuerpo. La carcasa. El contenedor.

Tampoco sentía ningún tipo de sentimiento. Su rostro no reflejaba ni tristeza, ni alegría; sus ojos parecían estar muertos y su cuerpo le temblaba de rabia y repugnancia. Tan solo notaba una pizca de frescor en sus mejillas, esto era producto de las lágrimas que le caían a raudales.

Antaño, había escuchado a sus compañeros comentar que el sexo oral era increíble y muy placentero, por eso la curiosidad inundó su mente y esperaba con ansias a que el momento llegara, pero ahora que estaba en el "ajo", negaba sentir aquellos sentimientos tan espectaculares que se decían.

No quería que su primera vez fuera con la persona equivocada, pues Itachi era muy conservador y "antiguo"en esos asuntos; pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

Pasados diez minutos y cansado de ver que el pene de su amante no lograba erectarse por completo, el viejo lo dejó estar e hizo un comentario celoso:

- ¡Seguro que si yo fuera Deidara te habrías corrido ya!

El otro no contestó evidentemente, pero aquel cabrón tenía toda la razón.

Si hubiera sido Deidara, sus lágrimas no serían de rabia, sino de felicidad. Su cuerpo temblaría de emoción y no de vergüenza. Sus ojos volverían a tener aquel brillo especial y no se sentiría sucio, sino purificado. No estaría en el infierno, sino en el paraíso.

- ¿Pero qué carajo tiene ese Deidara que no tenga yo?

Aquí los labios de Itachi se curvaron para dibujar una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica. Aquel hijo de puta se atrevía a compararse con su ojiazul. Era evidente que su artista era más joven, más bello y mejor persona que ese iluso.

Como no lograba despertar estímulo alguno en el cuerpo de su koi, Fushika se sentó en el sofá:

- Como veo que no tienes muchas ganas, serás tú el que se encargue de darme placer. Así que empieza a desnudarme mi amor.

El profesor cogió todo el aire que le permitían sus pulmones y encogió su estómago tanto como pudo. Aceptó su cruel destino y se sentó en las rodillas de aquel idiota y comenzó a quitarle aquella camisa tamaño XXL. Mediante iba desabrochando cada botón, su respiración iba ahogándose cada vez más.

Cuando terminó, Itachi quedó atónito al observar que los pechos de aquel energúmeno eran incluso más grande que los de una mujer.

- Tócame- ordenó.

Una arcada se le atragantó en la garganta.

- ¡He dicho que me sobes joder!- gritó cabreado.

El Uchiha tragó saliva, tratando de reprimir la angustia que corría por todas sus venas.

- Pellízcame los pezones.

Y se los pellizcó, pero con fuerza; tratando de hacerle daño pero en vez de molestarse, el placer era más y más grande para el empresario.

- ¡Ah! ¡Así me gusta principito! ¡Ah! ¡Itachi!

Le fastidiaba escuchar su nombre entre gemido y gemido.

Esto le hacía aumentar con creces la sensación de asco que llevaba soportando desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Se entretuvo en esa parte un rato más hasta que Fushika notó como su entrepierna le pedía a gritos que le mostraran más atención a ella.

- Detente cariño...- dijo el gordo intentado coger todo el aire perdido.- Es hora de seguir bajando.

Bajando.

Esa era la palabra que más temía Itachi. Seguir bajando significaba que pronto se encontraría con su... ¡No! No quería ni pensarlo. La sola idea de verse haciéndole sexo oral a ese malparido lo mataba, sin mencionar que le revolvía el estómago.

Pero predecía horrorizado que aquello iba a ocurrir y pronto.

El Uchiha bajó hasta encontrarse con los enormes pantalones de aquel estúpido. Éste sonrió y dijo:

- ¡Bájame la cremallera, sácame la polla y chúpamela!. (N/A: O/./O)

Más claro el agua.

El joven se arrodilló lentamente en el suelo y volvió a intentar coger aire, pero no tuvo demasiado éxito; pues lo que le venía a continuación cerraba sus pulmones con ímpetu. Le abrió la obertura del pantalón y se encontró con unos calzoncillos negros básicos que abultaban lo evidente.

- "Por favor kami-sama, dame fuerzas para soportar esto..."- rezó el morenito mientras apartaba con las manos temblorosas la prenda íntima.

A continuación, el del sharingan tuvo que taparse la boca para intentar detener la sensación de angustia aguda que su cuerpo le estaba produciendo, pues notaba como el almuerzo de aquella mañana le subía por el estómago.

- Que te aproveche Ita-kun- se burló el viejo.- vamos...

Echó la cabeza hacia detrás y cerró los ojos esperando con ansias lo que ocurriría en breve, pero no pasaba. Decidió tener paciencia y esperar tres o cuatro segundos más, pero nada de nada...

Miró hacia el Uchiha y éste se encontraba llorando.

- ¿Pero que te pasa mi amor?

- Es que... no... no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Como?

- M-mi cuerpo... se ha... se ha paralizado y...

- ¡Ah! ¡No te preocupes por eso!- interrumpió y seguidamente empujó la cabeza de su amado hacia su miembro, que penetró violentamente en su boca.

Asco.

Asco era el sentimiento que en esos instantes batallaban en la anatomía de Itachi Uchiha.

Era la primera vez que tenía un pene en su boca y le desagradaba bastante. A parte de que su tamaño era grande, también olía fatal.

Fushika le agarró de su coleta (el pelo) y comenzó a zarandearle la cabeza para conseguir el movimiento del vaivén.

- ¡Si! ¡así Ita-kun! ¡trágatela entera! ¡quiero que te llegue hasta lo más profundo! ¡si! ¡Aaaah!

Si, en algunas ocasiones le llegaba hasta la garganta, produciéndole al pobre moreno arcadas, sin mencionar que entre tanto meneo y meneo no lo dejaba casi ni respirar.

El viejo sentía como el clímax estaba cerca, pero su maquiavélica mente no estaba dispuesta a terminar ahí... se permitió el lujo de seguir dándose placer con la boca de Itachi hasta que decidió parar.

El portador del sharingan aspiraba con desespero todo aquel aire que le faltaba en sus pulmones y escupía todo aquel líquido preseminal que no había tenido más remedio que saborear.

- Ahora viene lo mejor querido- esmutó el empresario mientras tumbaba a su compañero en el sofá.- Por fin serás mío.

Itachi lo entendió al vuelo:

- ¡No! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Déjeme se lo ruego! ¡Déjeme!

- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.- dijo mientras intentaba colocarle las piernas en sus hombros, pero el profesor de historia se negaba- ¡Estate quieto Itachi!

- ¡Por favor haré lo que sea pero no me obligue a hacer esto!

- No te preocupes cariño, prometo intentar no hacerte daño.

- ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO!

- Uchiha no me lo pongas más difícil ¡y estate quieto de una vez!

El pasivo desobedeció aquella orden, pero Fushika sabía muy bien como dominar la situación:

- Está bien, como quieras...- sacó el walkytalky y le habló al aparato:

Fushika: ¡Atención! ¿me recibe? Soy Fushika.

Tío del walky: Si, le recibo alto y claro señor.¿sus ordenes?

Fushika: Si, maten a...

- ¡NOOOOOOOO!- chilló el Uchiha.

Tío del walky: ¿Se refiere a que mate ya al rubio ese?

- ¡Dígale que no por favor!- siguió el portador del sharingan.

Fushika: Espere...- se volteó hacia su presa- ¿Vas a dejarme entrar en ti sin problemas?

El receptor asintió nervioso con la cabeza.

Fushika: Bien, de momento siga esperando.

Tío del walky: Muy bien señor Fushika, esperaré nuevas ordenes. Corto y cierro.

- ¿Ves Itachi? Si no te portas bien, esto es lo que ocurre y me desagrada bastante tener que hacerlo, no te creas.

- Usted tan solo concéntrese en lo que tenga que hacer a continuación.

- Muy bien, pues vamos al ataque.- se lubricó su miembro y lo acercó a la entrada del otro- relájate mi amor...

Cerró los ojos para intentar evadir el presente, pues a partir de ese instante se concentró en pensar solo en Deidara.

_En su mente dibujó un prado lleno de flores. Él y Deidara se encontraban tumbados debajo de un árbol. _

- _Hace mucho calor, ¿no crees Ita-kun?- preguntó Deidara mientras se recogía su maravilloso cabello rubio._

- _Si, ya lo creo.- le sonrió- ¡Ah! ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti Dei-kun!_

- _¿En serio? _

- _¡Si! ¡Pero antes tienes que comerte un trocito de mi nuevo pastel!_

- _¡Pues claro!- cogió un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca.- ¡mmmm! ¡Está buenísimo! No se como te lo haces que siempre te superas!_

- _Eso es porque lo hago con todo mi cariño para la persona a la que más quiero._

_El ojiazul se sonrojó._

- _Te pones muy guapo cuando te sonrojas rubito._

- _¡Anda calla ya Uchiha! Jeje_

- _Bueno, a lo que iba...- sacó de su bolsillo una cajita y se la ofreció a su amado- Ábrela._

_El artista obedeció y se encontró con un anillo de plata._

- _Y esto Ita-kun?_

- _¿No te gusta?_

- _¡No es eso! ¡Claro que me gusta! Pero seguro que te ha costado muy caro y..._

- _No te preocupes, este anillo no vale ni la cuarta parte de lo que vales tú para mí._

- _I-Ita-kun...- se sonrojó de nuevo._

_El portador del sharingan se arrodilló:_

- _Deidara, el motivo por el cual te regalo esto es... es porque...- se armó de valor- quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo._

_Los preciosos ojos del profesor de inglés se abrieron como platos y el corazón del moreno latía apresuradamente. _

_Ya estaban todas las cartas boca arriba. Se había jugado todos los ases que tenía en aquella confesión que lo convertiría en el hombre más feliz del mundo o en cambio, en el más desgraciado. Ahora el turno era de Deidara:_

- _I-Ita-kun...yo...yo..._

_El __mundo parecía detenerse en aquel instante, pero el rubio decidió echarle cojones:_

- _Itachi Uchiha, si quiero._

_El más mayor aún seguía arrodillado, en lapsus. Aún no había asimilado aquella respuesta._

- _¿Y bien Dei-kun?_

- _Ya he contestado y mi respuesta es ¡si! ¡Si quiero casarme contigo!_

De los ojos del Uchiha brotaron un par de lágrimas de emoción. ¡Por fin! Por fin se acabó el sufrir. Por fin se acabó el amar en silencio. Por fin se terminó su gran lucha por conquistar a esa persona que lo había convertido en el ser más feliz de todo el mundo...

Y mientras éste creaba aquella ilusión dentro de su cabeza, el mezquino empresario consiguió lo que había estado anhelando durante hacía mucho tiempo.

La virginidad de Itachi Uchiha, por fin, era suya.

...

Antes de penetrar en el hospital, el kyubi percibió un aroma bastante desagradable; acompañada de testosterona, semen y fuertes toques de libido masculina.

Reconocía bastante bien aquel "pestazo", ya que el demonio era sensible a los olores sexuales.

- Alguien acaba de perder la virginidad...- se dijo mientras olisqueaba un poco más-... percibo sólo hormonas masculinas. Esto quiere decir que el sexo ha tenido lugar entre dos hombres...- inspiró un poco más- uno de ellos ronda unos veinticuatro años... y el otro es bastante mayor... deduzco que entre sesenta y setenta años ...- potenció sus fosas nasales- se lo ha pasado en grande desgarrando el culito virgen del joven...

Deseaba conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquella relación, pero como siempre, el tiempo jugaba en su contra y debía darse prisa.

Se adentró en el edificio y se dirigió a la recepción:

- Disculpe señorita...

La muchacha dejó de escribir en el ordenador y atendió al rubiales:

- Sí, d-dígame.- se sonrojó ante aquellos ojos rubíes tan hermosos que la miraban atentamente.

- " ¡Je! Ya se está sonrojando, ¡si es que soy guapísimo joder!"- pensó mientras se ponía la medalla de la vanidad, seguidamente esmutó- Querría saber en que habitación se encuentra Minato Namikaze.

- Disculpe pero ahora mismo se encuentra en la Unidad de cuidados intensivos y no podrá verle hasta que el horario lo permita.

- ¿Está segura que no puedo verle ahora mismo?- le guiñó el ojo.

- Es que... es que... si le dejo pasar, mis superiores...

El nueve colas sacó una rosa de la nada y se la entregó a la secretaria:

- Para mi sería todo un honor que una mujer tan hermosa como usted me dejara pasar tan sólo un momento.

La muchacha estaba alucinada. No podía creer que aquel guapo desconocido le regalara aquello. Estaba acostumbrada de que los hombres fueran descorteses con ella, así que ésta se lo agradeció no privándole de su demanda; suspiró y dijo:

- Está bien, está bien. Puede pasar, pero procure que no le vean.

- Muchas gracias señorita, le prometo que seré cauteloso.- le mandó un beso con la mano y se despidió.

El primer obstáculo había sido aniquilado, pero sabía muy bien que la zona de la UCI, era para personal autorizado, así que una idea le vino a la cabeza.

Sedujo a otra chica y ésta le dejó entrar en los vestuarios de los doctores. Allí se hizo con una bata blanca, unos guantes de plástico para ocultar sus garras y una mascarilla que le tapaba solamente la parte de la boca, para que sus colmillos pasaran desapercibidos.

Con aquella vestimenta no lo descubrirían tan fácilmente, pues parecía un sanitario de verdad. Se miró a un espejo y comentó:

- Mmmm, el blanco me sienta a la cara de maravilla. Si fuera médico aquí, tendría a todo el personal bajo mis...

- ¡Doctor Kabuto! ¡Que bien que le encuentro!- interrumpió un chaval joven de cabello largo que entraba por la puerta.

- ¿Doctor Kabuto?- se preguntó el demonio sorprendido- ¿Pero de que hablas? Yo soy kyu...- descubrió que en su bata tenía un plaquita a la altura del pecho izquierdo con aquel nombre- ¡Ah si! ¡Sin duda soy el doctor Kabuto claro!

El auxiliar de enfermería lo miró atónito, pero no era cuestión de perder el tiempo, pues una víctima de un atropello de coche aguardaba en la sala de operaciones.

- ¡Kabuto-sempai, nos han traído a un varón blanco de unos treinta años con una fuerte hemorragia interna...!

- Ah..pues muy bien ...

- ¡Ya se que estaba a punto de marcharse pero se trata de un asunto de vida o muerte!

- ...¿Y no hay más doctores?

- ¡Si, pero usted es el mejor de aquí! ¡Por favor, le ruego que nos ayude!- le cogió del brazo y lo condujo a la sala de operaciones.

- ¡Kabuto-san que alegría!- gritaron los dos enfermeros que se hallaban alrededor de la victima.

- S-si que alegría... "en menudo marrón me acabo de meter..."

- Bien- inició el auxiliar- lo primero que hemos hecho es hacerle un análisis de sangre para saber de donde venía el problema y hemos detectado que la hemorragia interna proviene del abdomen...

- " ¿Y a mí que me estás contando niño?"- pensó el kyubi.

- ... Así que creo que debemos abrirle la parte mencionada para buscarle la vena o arteria y coserla lo antes posible. ¿Qué le parece?

- Y si ya lo sabes todo, ¿Para qué coño me haces venir a mí?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Los allí presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos con la ingrata contestación de su "superior", el cual solía ser muy honesto con sus súbditos.

El demonio entendió que si quería que aquella situación terminase lo antes posible debía meterse en el papel del tal Kabuto:

- ¡Era una broma!- exclamó - ¡Todo el mundo a sus puestos! ¡Hay una... una...¿Cómo has dicho niño?

- Me llamo Yukimaru, señor. Una vena o arteria...

- ¡Eso! ¡Una vena o arteria por arreglar! ¡Vamos a ello!

Todo el equipo se colocó en sus puestos y esperaron la orden del "capataz".

El usurpador se sentó en una silla que había por allí y se dedicó a observar el panorama.

El auxiliar se carraspeó la garganta y dijo:

- Emmm, e-esto Kabuto-sempai, usted debe darnos ordenes y supervisarnos... No veo adecuado que se siente en una silla y se quede callado..

- E-es que...pues...- salió del paso- ¡Es que hoy he decidido que quiero que seas tú el que de ordenes!

- ¿Yo? ¡ Sabe que por mí encantado! Pero usted siempre me dice que aún no estoy lo suficientemente preparado.

- ¿En serio? ¡Pero si ayer realizaste un gran trabajo!

- Imposible, ayer me dio permiso para tener el día libre.

- E-e.. ¡C-claro estaba bromeando! Jejeje- cambió a un semblante serio- Igualmente, me lo he pensado mucho y creo que ya estás preparado para dirigir intervenciones de este grado. Hoy te haré una prueba.

- ¡No sabe la ilusión que me hace! ¡Por fin tanto estudio y esfuerzo se ven recompensados! ¡Prometo no fallarle Kabuto-sempai!

- Muy bien, ¡creo en ti niño!

- Me llamo Yukimaru.

- Eso Yukimaru... ¡Vamos a ello!

- ¡Si!- se volteó hacia los demás compañeros- Bien, ¡Suigetsu-kun tú serás quien estirpe la piel del abdomen, rápido!

- ¡Si Yuki-chan!- obedeció el chico del cabello blanco mientras cogía una cuchilla. Se dispuso a cortar, pero no estaba seguro de por donde empezar- ¿Por donde corto?

- ¿Por donde corta Kabuto-sempai?- cuestionó Yukimaru.

- Ahhh, tú estás al mando... no pienso decirte nada... "es que no tengo ni puta idea"

- Vale,- suspiró- creo recordar que un día me dijo que lo mejor en caso de cortes en la zona abdominal era empezar por el bajo vientre, no es así sensei?

- "Yo que se..." Si recuerdas que yo te lo dije, será así.

- Está bien. Juugo, coge un rotulador y márcale la zona del bajo vientre perfectamente y en paralelo.

El muchacho alto del cabello anaranjado obedeció y le trazó una línea perfecta.

- ¡Suigetsu, corta por ahí! Pero sobretodo hazlo despacio y ten mucho cuidado.

Éste asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a cortar.

- ¿Cómo que despacio?- intervino el demonio- "a este paso tardaré demasiado en cumplir mis objetivos, además quisiera visitar el puticlub nuevo que abrieron hace poco, no puedo permitir la lentitud" ¡Daos prisa!

- Pero si usted nos tiene dicho que debemos ir despacio en todas las intervenciones para que...

- ¡Uruse Juugo! Aunque no participe en esta operación, aún sigo siendo el que manda ¡y yo ordeno que no os demoréis!

- ¿Pero usted no entiende que si vamos deprisa el riesgo de padecer ansiedad es mayor? A más rapidez, mayor equivocación. Usted mismo nos lo dijo.- se unió Suigetsu.

- Pero ahora he cambiado de opinión. Los buenos médicos; a parte de su excelente labor, también se caracterizan por su velocidad y rigor en el trabajo.

- Pero...

- ¡Cállate Suigetsu! ¡Si Kabuto-sempai dice que debemos ir rápido, eso es lo que haremos!- declaró Yukimaru.- Ahora vuelve al trabajo y termina de cortar.

El otro, cansado de discutir, volvió a sus quehaceres.

Cuando el corte ya estaba hecho, inmediatamente comenzó a manar abundante sangre.

En cuanto el nueve colas percibió el olor a sangre, una arcada se le atragantó en la garganta, pues no soportaba aquel aroma metálico.

- ¿Qué le pasa doctor?- éste fue de nuevo Yukimaru.

- N-nada, vosotros seguid.

- Está bien. Ahora procederé a encontrar la arteria estropeada.- se puso unos guantes y comenzó a rebuscar en aquel "mar" de sangre.

- " Kami-sama voy a vomitar"- se decía para si mismo el kyubi- "¿Pero por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi...?"

- ¡Doctor Kabuto, necesitamos su ayuda! ¡Por culpa de la cantidad de sangre no encontramos la vena afectada!- gritó Suigetsu.

- ¿¡QUÉ! ¿Qué voy a tener que meter la mano ahí?

- Pues claro. ¿Usted es doctor no?

- "No, soy un demonio normal que andaba por ahí felizmente hasta que se encontró con este marrón" S-si, supongo que si.- se acercó al cuerpo anestesiado y tuvo que taparse la nariz cuando el "pestazo" se potenció.

- Meta la mano e intente buscar por la parte izquierda de la obertura.- comentóYukimaru.

- V-vale...

Mediante sus manos se acercaban lentamente a aquel lugar, el sudor comenzó a caerle por las sienes; Juugo se lo secó con un paño humedecido.

- Doctor proceda de una vez- se impacientó el peliblanco.

- "Vamos Kyubi, se valiente. Tienes fama de ser uno de los demonios más temidos de todos los tiempos, ¡así que tú puedes coño!"- se animaba mentalmente.

Y si. Penetró las manos en aquel charcal de sangre.

Después de un breve tiempo buscando el problema, al fin fue su compañero quien lo encontró.

- ¡Vamos Kabuto-sempai páseme una pinza para obstruir la arteria!

- ¿ Que pinza?

Los allí presentes volvieron a quedarse estupefactos con aquel comentario.

- Vamos doctor, una pinza básica para obstruir la sangre, ¡eso lo enseñan en primero de medicina!- exclamó Suigetsu.

- Hoy está muy raro Kabuto-sempai.

- "¡Joder quiero irme de aquí!" E-es que no he dormido muy bien ¿sabes?

- Pero si esta mañana, desayunando, me ha dicho que ha dormido como un lirón toda la noche.

Aquí el kyubi no contestó porque su cerebro se estaba quedando sin respuestas. Al final fue Juugo quien trajo las pinzas.

A continuación Yukimaru procedió a colocar la arteria en su sitio y a limpiar la sangre.

Cuando lo interno ya estaba apañado, el auxiliar dijo:

- Bien, ahora solo falta coser la piel. Admito que ello no se me da bien aún, le ruego que lo haga usted Kabuto-sempai.

- ¿Q-que? No, no. Que lo haga Yugo.

- Negativo señor, yo aún no se hacerlo.

- Bueno, pues Suigetsu.

- Tampoco. Yo tan solo soy un aprendiz.

- P-pues...

- ¿Pero de qué está tan preocupado? Si el otro día a cosió una raja mucho más grande que ésta y le salió genial- esmutó el auxiliar.

- "¡Pero hay un problema niñatos! ¡Yo no soy ese Doctor Kabuto inútiles! Yukimaru, estoy evaluándote en todo, así que tendrás que terminarlo tú.

- P-pero es que aquella vez que usted me dejó probarlo lo hice como el culo y...

- Silencio. Ahora lo probarás otra vez.

- Me da la sensación de que usted se está tratando de escabullir...- comentó Suigetsu.

- "Mira gilipollas, yo no tendría que estar aquí, me entiendes?" No es eso. Es que ya mismo tendré la edad de jubilarme y quiero que Yukimaru me suceda.

- Es todo un honor Kabuto-sempai, pero usted tiene treinta y cinco años, aún le falta mucho para jubilarse y no se que tiene hoy que se le ve especialmente joven... además, ahora que me fijo, parece que su cabello se ha vuelto más rubio y des...

- ¡Termina ya el trabajo de una vez!- exclamó el nueve colas.

- Tienes razón Yuki-kun, a parte del pelo, hoy ha estado muy raro... y sus ojos...¿no le veis algo extraño?- comentó Suigetsu.

- ¡Es verdad!- se unió Juugo- Sus ojos deberían ser oscuros, a parte también tendría que llevar gafas...

Kyubi comenzó a ponerse nervioso:

- "Joder, me descubrirán..." Es que he cambiado mi look. Ahora está muy de moda llevar el pelo rubio y los ojos rojos.

- Si me permite discrepar, vaya mierda de moda, a mí no me gusta nada...- esmutó el peliblanco.

- " Pues anda que tú con ese pelo blanco y esa cara de idiota que tienes..."- pensó el rubiales.

- Tienes razón Suigetsu-kun.- éste fue Juugo

- "Si... habla el del pelo zanahoria y la cara medio deformada...No sé pa´ que habláis si nunca me superaréis en belleza física.. y ya puestos ¡también la intelectual que coño!"

- Pues a mí...- se sonrojó Yukimaru- a mí no me disgusta... pienso que el contraste del cabello con el de los ojos está muy bien- sonrió.

El demonio se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia el auxiliar. Lo acorraló en la pared ante la mirada atónita y pervertida de lo demás enfermeros.

La cara de Yukimaru estaba roja como un tomate y su cuerpo comenzaba a arder de calor. A parte de soñar con llegar a ser el mejor doctor de Konoha, también tenía otro deseo; y era conseguir que su maestro, aquel que tanto admiraba, lograra fijarse en él y ahora lo tenía tan cerca que sus respiraciones se chocaban.

- K-kabuto-sempai...

- Niño...¿qué has dicho sobre mi aspecto?

- P-pues que.. a mí no me disgusta su nuevo look...

- ¿Te parezco guapo?

- ...s-si- contestó con un hilito de voz casi inapreciable.

- Ya lo sabía- dijo mientras se apartaba de él.- Por cierto, ocúpate de terminar el trabajo, sé que llegarás a ser muy buen doctor- le guiñó el ojo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.- yo ahora debo irme a ocuparme de unos asuntillos.- se volteó hacia los demás y comentó- ¡Enhorabuena chicos, lo habéis hecho todos muy bien!

Los enfermeros vitorearon y Yukimaru se dispuso a finalizar la intervención cosiendo al paciente; radiante, por haber tenido a su preciado sempai tan cerca de él...

Mientras nuestro zorrito se encaminaba hacia la habitación de Minato Namikaze para vengarse por haberlo encerrado en su contenedor, un Itachi Uchiha abría lentamente los ojos.

Esperaba encontrarse a Deidara dormido entre sus brazos, pero no fue así.

No estaba en aquel prado de antes, sino en su triste apartamento.

Fue cuando cayó que aquello había sido tan solo una alucinación, un sueño. Claro, era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

Hizo un ademán para incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió y se lo hizo saber produciéndole un fuerte dolor en las caderas, por no mencionar la zona de su trasero.

Observó extrañado que el sofá estaba manchado de sangre.

- ¿Q-que ha pasado aquí?- se preguntó mientras observaba hacia su alrededor.

Su rostro se desencajó cuando se percató que en la mesita de al lado, había una nota, la cual estaba firmada por Fushika: "Querido Ita-kun, me marcho de aquí porque acabo de recordar que había quedado con tu padre para firmar el compromiso de tu hermano Sasuke con mi hija, Karin. Llego tarde, así que ya nos veremos. P.D: Ha sido increíble. Te quiero. Besos."

La fatal realidad estalló en su cabeza. Ahora lo recordaba todo. Había sido violado por aquel energúmeno.

Eso explicaba la sangre y la mancha de semen en su pelvis.

Una sensación de repugnancia tremenda invadió todo su ser, le entraron náuseas y se le revolvió el estómago. Notó como la comida le subía por el esófago. Se levantó aunque notara que su carne se desgarraba por dentro y se encaminó hacia el lavabo aferrándose en las paredes, pues su alma estaba demasiado débil y notaba como sus piernas no aguantaban demasiado el peso de aquel cuerpo triste y delgado que sostenían.

Entró en el lugar, abrió la tapa del váter y vomitó.

Cuando el malestar pasó un poco, dudó por unos instantes si mirarse al espejo o no. Tenía miedo de contemplar aquel rostro y sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho. Pero se armó de valor y lo hizo. Descubrió que tenía el labio sangrando y una brecha en la mejilla derecha.

Aquel hijo de puta se lo había pasado en grande maltratándolo mientras lo penetraba.

- Eres un sucio Itachi Uchiha...- se dijo mientras llenaba la bañera de agua hasta los topes y se metía en ella.

Se enjabonó el cuerpo con ímpetu y se restregaba fuertemente con la esponja hasta que algunas zonas de su piel tornaron rojas por la fuerza ejercida.

Se tiró un buen rato sumergido en el agua hasta que comprendió que quedarse allí por más tiempo no limpiaría la vergüenza que sentía su alma.

Las lágrimas no paraban de resbalar por sus pálidas mejillas. No soportaba sentirse humillado, sucio e impuro.

Estaba harto de que la vida lo castigara tanto. Estaba harto de sufrir tanto y no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir luchando, así que se hizo con una cuchilla.

En aquel momento su mente se había adentrado en una oscuridad absoluta.

Sonrió maquiavélicamente y se miró el antebrazo. Notó como la sangre y su vergüenza se le amontonaban allí, así que acercó el objeto cortante y comenzó a rajarse.

En aquel instante deseaba morir.

Pero de repente, de aquella oscuridad, surgió un leve rayo de luz. Algo le llamó la atención. Un objeto situado en el armario de al lado. Era una escultura de arcilla que representaba una rama de árbol con dos tórtolas posadas.

Recordó el autor de la figura (Diedara) y lo que le dijo cuando se la regaló: " Ita-kun, te regalo esto porque las tórtolas son símbolo de amor y amistad y yo quiero que tú y yo seamos amigos para siempre".

Algo en el cuerpo del Uchiha comenzó a resurgir de las cenizas.

Parecía que su corazón, "antes muerto", comenzaba a latir de nuevo.

Sus neuronas, paralizadas, comenzaron a funcionar correctamente.

Y sus ojos, que antes lucían apagados, parecían cobrar vida por momentos.

Deidara.

Aquel nombre volvía a darle el valor suficiente para volver a levantarse. Aquel nombre volvía a obsequiarle con la fuerza necesaria para seguir luchando. Aquel nombre volvía a colarse en sus entrañas para volver a fundirse en su corazón.

Aquella célebre frase lo resucitó.

Antaño, le prometió al artista que sería su amigo para siempre; pasase lo que pasase. Y si de algo podían presumir los Uchiha, era de que cuando daban su palabra la cumplían a rajatabla.

- No te voy a dejar Deidara, te prometí que siempre sería tu amigo y lo voy a cumplir.

Salió de la ducha y se colocó un albornoz. De repente llamaron al timbre de la puerta.

Algo en su interior, le decía que sería su rubio, el cual habría leído su mensaje y venía a pedir explicaciones.

Complacido por aquella idea se dirigió al recibidor, abrió la puerta y exclamó:

- ¡Deidara que alegría! ¡Te lo puedo explicar todo...!

- ¿Perdona?

No. Aquella voz tan madura y con toques agudos no era la infantil y despreocupada de su artista.

Los ojos de Itachi vislumbraron a una cabellera cobriza y a unos ojos marrones café que lo miraban con una pizca de chulería y prepotencia.

Por desgracia conocía muy bien aquellos rasgos.

- S-Sasori.- esmutó el moreno sintiéndose cansado de repente.

Si es que no acababa de salir de un marrón, que se le presentaba otro. No había hecho ni una sola hora que lo habían violado y ahora acudía a él otro gilipollas.

- Itachi. ¿Qué le ibas a explicar a mi novio?

¿Su novio? ¿Pero es que Deidara no había cortado con él todavía?

- N-nada. Me había confundido...

- Bueno, a lo que iba. Oye Uchiha, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- " No" ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Podría quedarme aquí?

- ¿C-cómo?

- Es que le dejé la llave de mi piso al jefe y la guardó en su despacho. Lo he llamado y se ve que está en una misión. Con lo cual, hasta que él no venga, no puedo entrar en mi apartamento.

- ¿Y no hay más Akatsukis?

- Es que eres tú con el que mejor me llevo- mintió el pelirrojo.- Además quiero darle una sorpresa a mi novio y así poder recibirlo como se merece y ahora estoy muy cansado. Puto yetlag de los cojones...

¿Qué estaba muy cansado para recibir a su novio?

El portador del sharingan alucinaba, pues recibir a su novio era lo primero que haría él.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que éste no amaba a Deidara. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué carajo seguía con él?

- ¿Puedo quedarme?

El otro dudaba. Desde luego no tenía ganas de que aquella persona, aquel que era el culpable de la enfermedad de su amado, pisara su apartamento, comiera de su comida y durmiera en su cama.

- ¿Sabe tu...tu novio que estás aquí?

- No. Me ha estado llamando muchas veces pero yo no se lo he cogido.- bajó la mirada- He estado muy ocupado.

El Uchiha dudaba de que aquello fuese verdad, pues aquel gesto delataba una gran mentira.

¿Qué habría estado haciendo para no cogerle el teléfono a su pareja?

Lo que tenía claro es que lo descubriría.

- Pasa.

- Arigatou Uchiha.

...

La puerta del despacho de Fugaku se abrió para dejar entrar a un Sai bastante preocupado, pues predecía lo que iba a decirle el empresario que, como casi siempre, aguardaba sentado en su escritorio con el rostro serio que lo caracterizaba.

El más joven le hizo una reverencia y el otro le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

- Bien Sai, iré al grano. El plano que tú elaboraste ha sido aprobado y el hotel se comenzará a construir en breve.

- ¿En serio? ¡Me alegro que al cliente le agradara!- sonrió y seguidamente se tapó la boca para camuflar un bostezo.

- Últimamente encuentro que estás muy cansado, además tienes unas ojeras increíbles.¿Duermes bien por las noches?

- Si,- mintió.

Aquellas ojeras de las que hablaba el patriarca, eran producto de todas aquellas noches intentando encontrar nuevas pistas, por no mencionar de las numerosas broncas que Danzou le proporcionaba.

- De acuerdo. Mira Sai, eres un arquitecto fabuloso pero he de prescindir d tus servicios. De momento, Construcciones Uchiha, no tiene previsto ninguna otra obra con la que requiera nuestros planos, así que...

- Así que me despide,¿no?- interrumpió.

- Me temo que si.

Mierda. Si lo echaban significaría que ya no podría investigar más y fracasaría en el caso. Cosa que no podía permitir, sino no alcanzaría a cumplir su deseo.

- ¿Está seguro de que ya no le interesa mis servicios?

- Lo siento, pero no.

- ¿De verdad?- insistió- ¡Al menos déjeme quedarme un par de días más por favor!

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto quedarte Sai?

- Porque sino todo lo que he investiga...- calló de golpe al ver que estaba a punto de escapársele la bomba.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡No! Nada.

- Sai ¿qué as querido decir?

- Nada, señor. Estoy cansado y ya no se ni lo que digo...- el sudor comenzaba a manarle de las sienes.

- Desde que apareciste tú, noto que mi mansión no está lo suficientemente tranquila como antes...

- Es que.. es que...

- ¿Qué escondes Sai?

- N-nada. Yo tan solo soy un currante que...

- Mis guardias secretos me han comentado que últimamente te han visto deambular por los pasillos en las noches...

- ¿Guardias secretos?

- Claro. A ver si te crees que voy a dejar que extraños paseen por mi casa sin ser vigilados... Sai, estamos en una sociedad en la que no puedo fiarme de nadie,¿entiendes?

El dibujante asintió nervioso con la cabeza.

Fugaku estaba a un paso de descubrir la verdad que escondía aquel escuálido muchachito.

- También me han comentado que entraron en tu habitación y vieron que poseías una pantalla, la encendieron y observaron que en ella se reflejaba mi despacho.- se levantó y se acercó al chaval-¿Qué pretendes Sai?

Si. El morenito estaba pillado por los cojones.

- Es que...pues...

- Siento la interrupción, señor Fugaku- éste fue Yuta que entró por la puerta.- Pero han llegado las geishas que usted solicitó.

- ¡Estupendo! Diles que ahora salgo. De mientras pueden ir paseando tranquilamente por el jardín.

- Si, Fugaku-sama- el mayordomo le hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

- Que suerte tiene en poder pasar un rato con unas geishas tan hermosas...- esmutó Sai.

- Si, y no unas cualquiera, sino las mejores de Konoha. No admito ni un solo fallo.

- ¿Usted suele contratar a muchas?

- Si, son las únicas en las que puedo confiar plenamente,¡pero no me saques del tema!

- Lo siento señor, tuve curiosidad. Yo jamás he podido permitirme el lujo de estar con alguna.

- Pues claro. Tienes que ser tremendamente rico como yo para poder contratarlas. Tú tan solo podrías estar con una puta.

- Cierto.

- Bien Sai, después de este breve paréntesis, he de pedirte que recojas tus cosas y te marches.

- Pero...

- Lo siento, pero con las cosas que me han contado mis guardias sobre ti, no puedo permitir que sigas trabajando para mí.

- Así que en realidad no me despide por que no haya faena, sino...

- Exacto, porque no puedo seguir confiando en ti.

- Comprendo.- se levantó lentamente, se dirigió hacia la salida, se volteó y dijo- Ha sido un placer trabajar para usted.- hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama:

- ¡Mierda! ¿y ahora qué? ¿Con que cara me presento frente a Danzou y le digo que el hijo de puta de Fugaku me ha echado?- se preguntaba desesperado.- ¿Cómo le digo al capitán Yamato que le he fallado? ¡Mierda!

Debía comunicárselo a su jefe lo antes posible, pero cada vez que en su teléfono móvil marcaba el número del despacho de éste, lo volvía a apagar y así lo hizo durante un breve rato.

Sai temía informar que había fracasado en el caso ya que seguramente Danzou lo castigaría por ello.

Si de algo se caracterizaban los AMBU, era de que la profesionalidad y el éxito se priorizaba a toda costa y si alguien fallaba; era torturado, pues Danzou era muy estricto en hacer cumplir aquellas dos cualidades.

A parte de eso, no podría cumplir su deseo, el cual había pactado con el capitán Yamato.

Esto último sería aún más doloroso que los numerosos latigazos que se encargarían de tatuar su espalda para siempre.

Hizo las maletas en un santiamén y puso rumbo hacia la salida de la mansión. Durante su "camino" vio a Fugaku y a un par de geishas entrar en su dormitorio.

De repente, una idea le vino a la cabeza.

- ¡Pues claro! Fugaku dice que confía plenamente en las geishas... ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Si una de esas chicas trabajara conmigo, el caso se resolvería satisfactoriamente... Pero el problema es encontrar a alguien de confianza... y yo no conozco a nadie.- resopló.

En cuestión de segundos, la imagen de un intrépido rubio con ojos azules se le presentó en aquella ajetreada mente.

- La persona en la que más confío ahora mismo es Naruto Uzumaki, pero está claro que no es chica...- chasqueó la lengua- ¡kami-sama que problema!

A continuación recordó como una vez, estando con él en el recreo, el hiperactivo rubiales le enseñó su mejor jutsu. El sexy no jutsu.

- ¡Claro! ¡Si Naruto hace su sexy jutsu podría convertirse en una chica y hacerse pasar por una geisha! Así lograría colarse en la habitación de Fugaku y descubriríamos que coño se cuece allí dentro.- agarró fuertemente el asa de su maleta y salió de aquella mansión como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ahora estaba radiante.

Algo en su interior le decía que su idea iba a triunfar.

Naruto Uzumaki era la pieza que faltaba en el tablero.

Naruto Uzumaki sería el que lo conduciría hacia el éxito como AMBU.

Naruto Uzumaki haría posible que el pacto entre él y el capitán Yamato se hiciera realidad, pues ese era el deseo más preciado de Sai.

Continuará...

¡Bien chicas esto a sido todo por ahora!

Agradecimientos:

A Shirley-15/ Hagane Yuuki por ponerme en sus alerts. Ojalá os guste la historia y me pongáis en favorites! Un beso

A Pire09/diaspora66 que me han colocao en sus favorites! Gracias a vosotras ;)

A Kaoryciel94 por enviarme aquel review tan largo, cosa que me ilusionó y me animó a continuar:

Bueno, parece que en próximo capitulo Sai le propondrá a Naru que trabaje con él, haciéndose pasar por geisha. POR FIN! Jejej

¡Que mal! ¡Itachi ha sido violado por el idiota de Fushika! Pobre Ita-kun, todo lo hace por su Deidara.

Esperemos que Susanito consiga entregarle el mensaje a Deidara lo antes posible.

Sasori ya regresó ¿qué pasará? De seguro que pondrá más difícil la situación...

¿Y Deidara? ¿Qué pasará con él y su enfermedad?

¿Conseguirá Kyubi aniquilar a Gaara y a Minato?

¿Qué es aquel líquido que tragó Sasuke?

¿Conseguirá Fugaku prometerlo con la tonta de Karin?

¿Y Sai? ¿Logrará conseguir su objetivo? Y lo más importante, ¿logrará hacer realidad su misterioso pacto con Yamato?

¡Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo! ¡Comenten please!

See you again

kisses


	13. La discoteca Kushina Ishido (1ª parte)

¡Hola chicas! Después de bastante tiempo he decidido subir la primera parte de este nuevo capítulo ya que me iba a quedar bastante largo y no quería demorarme por mucho más.

La segunda parte no tardará mucho pero tenía ganas de subir algo ya y aquí lo tenéis.

¡Espero que les guste! ;)

**Cap:12- La discoteca/ Kushina Ishido**

1ª PARTE:

- Habitación 415, aquí estás Namikaze...- dijo el Kyubi mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

Esperaba encontrarse a éste despierto y ver como su rostro se desencajaría en cuanto posase sus hermosos ojazos azules en los rojos de él; pero no fue así ya que Minato estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Se acercó hacia el paciente con pasos decididos, pero mediante se iba aproximando, éstos se volvieron una pizca pesados e inseguros.

Cuando se posicionó a su lado, comprendió que su "presa" estaba dormida.

Sin perder más tiempo, decidió quitarse los guantes y liberar sus garras.

Reconoció que aquella situación no era de su agrado. Siempre imaginó que en el momento en que se encontrase cara a cara con el maldito que se atrevió a encerrarlo en su contenedor, se produciría un combate increíble, en el cual el rubiales se lo haría pasar putas, pero la realidad era bastante diferente.

Era demasiado fácil matarlo y esto molestaba al nueve colas, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo, así que acercó sus largas y afiladas uñas al cuello del pobre Namikaze. Iba a hacerle un corte rápido y seco; sin vacilar, pero algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que se detuviera:

Naruto: ¡No lo hagas Kyubi!

Kyubi: Vaya...Hola Naruto. Estoy impresionado. Es tanto el sufrimiento que sientes en estos instantes que has conseguido penetrar en mi mente.

Naruto: ¡Por favor Kyubi! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡No mates a mi padre!

Kyubi: Lo siento niñato, pero he estado esperando casi dieciséis años este momento y tú no me lo vas a impedir por nada del mundo.

Y tras esas palabras llenas de rencor y rabia, el zorro comenzó a hincar la garra en la fina piel de Minato, la cual se abrió rápidamente, dando paso a un hilito de sangre que comenzaba a resbalar por su yugular.

Naruto: ¡Para ya! ¿¡Pero es que no ves como está?! ¿No ves que ya le queda poco de vida?

Aquí el nueve colas agudizó su sentido del sonido.

Aquel chiquito que ahora se encontraba en su interior tenía razón. A pesar de la máquina que daba oxígeno a Minato, la respiración de éste se presentaba bastante pausada y debilitada, se deducía que sus pulmones no trabajaban como debían. Seguramente aquello era debido a que la tuberculosis se había potenciado y a consecuencia, se habría producido algún virus.

El otro artefacto que controlaba las constantes vitales, dibujaba líneas ascendentes y descendentes bastante pausadas entre ellas.

Sus pulsaciones eran bajas, en cambio, su temperatura corporal estaba por las nubes. Sin mencionar los latidos de su corazón, que estaban muy por debajo de lo que se consideraba normal.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero todo aquel panorama logró estremecer el sólido corazón del demonio.

Recordaba a un Minato fuerte y enérgico. A un Minato alegre y trabajador. A un Minato valiente y humano; que sabía actuar frente a cualquier adversidad que se le presentara, siempre con la cabeza alta y sin desánimos. Si se caía, sacaba el valor suficiente para volver a levantarse.

También recordaba al Namikaze paciente y soberbio; aquel que se dejaba la piel en educar lo mejor posible a su hijo y aquel que luchaba con fervor para conseguir traerle un plato de comida a la mesa.

Con ese cuerpo era con el que quería combatir, no con ese escuálido y triste que se encontraba estirado en aquella camilla de mala muerte.

Kyubi: Está bien Naruto, por ahora dejaré en paz a tu papito. Pero en cuanto se recupere vendré a cumplir con mis objeti...

- ¡Eso si puedes porque voy a sellarte de inmediato!- declaró Kakashi entrando por la puerta.

Detrás suyo le seguía un Iruka un tanto sofocado.

- ¡KUSO!- maldijo el zorro.- He estado tan concentrado en oler las hormonas de Minato, ¡que he pasado por alto tu pestazo!

- ¿Perdona?¡Mi olor corporal es una fragancia exquisita que excita a cualquier hembra!

- Yo no estaría de acuerdo...- discrepó Iruka y se volteó hacia Kyubi- No puedes ni imaginarte la olor tan desagradable que deja en la clase cuando se marcha... Y ni te cuento aquellas tardes de verano en la sala de profesores. ¡Buf!

- Lo se. Mi contenedor suele abrir las ventanas cuando sabe que le toca clase con el.

- ¡Dejad de hablar de mi olor carajo!- chilló el peligrís.

- ¿Qué desodorante usas?- preguntó el nueve colas con la intención de abrir un debate que tenía como objetivo el despiste.

- ¡Cierto! Siempre he querido preguntártelo Kakashi, ¿qué desodorante usas?- le siguió el profesor de la coleta alta.

- El de la marca Axe. Ese que dice que hasta los ángeles caerán.

- ¡Si! ¡Eso no lo dudes que caen!

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Iruka? Te recuerdo que estás hablando con el profesor más sexy que...

Y BLA, BLA, BLA...

Mientras éstos continuaban discutiendo, el rubiales más joven se encaminaba disimuladamente hacia la ventana para poder escapar. Cual fue su sorpresa que algo lo enganchó por la cazadora de cuero mediante pasaba por el lado de la camilla de Namikaze.

Si. Era éste. Había despertado.

Aunque estaba muy débil para hablar y moverse, logró quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno y pronunció en voz entrecortada:

- Devu...élveme...- tosió y trató de vocalizar al máximo- a mi hijo.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, el dúo de docentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se prepararon para derrocar al demonio.

Éste último resopló aburrido. No tenía ganas de perder más el tiempo allí y más luchando contra aquel par de intrometidos, pero su orgullo de animal salvaje le decía que no tenía que prescindir de aquella acción, pues debía infundir temor; es decir, hacer realidad la fama de demonio poderoso que cargaba en sus espaldas.

Quería terminar rápido, así que decidió usar uno de sus jutsus más letales. El Rasengan. Sabía que si lo usaba acabaría destruyendo todo aquel hospital, pero su cerebro no le presentaba ningún sentimiento de piedad.

Cuando se dispuso a hacer la pose, su mente se bloqueó de repente. No recordaba como ejecutar dicho jutsu.

Estuvo un breve tiempo intentando recordar y probando poses; bajo las miradas perplejas de los profesores, que se preguntaban que coño hacía.

La única técnica que lograba visualizar perfectamente era una de sus más normalillas; aunque seguramente sería la más acertada para vencer al profesor de física y química.

De repente un humo extraño comenzó a invadir toda aquella sala, pero en seguida se esparció y dejó entrever a una exuberante mujer rubia tremendamente hermosa y con un cuerpazo de escándalo.

Si. El kyubi había activado su sexy jutsu.

En cuanto los oscuros ojos de Kakashi se posaron en aquellos exagerados pechotes, en seguida tuvo una hemorragia nasal.

- ¡Kakashi no dejes que te engañe!- chilló el profesor de matemáticas.- ¡Kakashi!- gritaba mientras le abofeteaba la majilla.

Al cabo de tres o cuatro minutos se espabiló.

- Tienes razón Iruka. ¡No debo despistarme con un par de tetas bien formadas!- dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino- ¡pero no me negarás que está buenísima!

- ¡Concéntrate ya en lo tuyo! ¡No podemos permitir que Kyubi escape otra vez!

A continuación, el pervertido del rostro medio tapado se hizo una herida en el dedo, esperó a que sangrara y estampó la mano en aquel trozo de papel:

- ¡Jutsu de invocación!

Inmediatamente irrumpieron en el lugar un grupillo de perros.

- ¡Buenos días Kakashi-kun!- saludó uno de aquellos animales; que pertenecía a la raza "Carlino"- ¿Para que me has invocado? Con lo a gusto que estaba echándome la siesta...

- ¡No hay tiempo de siestas Pa-kun! ¡Hay un zorro de nueve colas que tenemos que sellar!

- Yo no veo a ningún zorro por aquí...

- Es la rubiaza aquella- señaló

- ¿Aquella hermosura de allí? ¡Dios!¡tiene unas tetas de escándalo!

- ¡Si, yo también lo creo!

- ¿Sabes lo que haría yo con esa tía Kakashi?

- ¡ Jejeje! ¡Me lo imagino Pa-kun!

- ¡Haced vuestro trabajo de una vez!- chilló Iruka mientras golpeaba a aquel par de pervertidos.

- ¡Vale, vale!- exclamó el peligrís, que se volteó hacia los animales- ¡Vamos amigos apresadlo!

Y tras aquella orden, todos los perros corrieron a amordazar a la "guapa muchacha".

- ¡Dejadme! ¡No me toquéis perros asquerosos!- se quejaba el kyubi mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a sus contrincantes caninos.

- ¡Ahora Kakashi! Séllalo!- exclamó el profesor castaño.

El receptor asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a hacer sellos.

- ¡Jutsu de sellado!

Y con un rápido movimiento casi inapreciable, consiguió acercarse al zorro y le tocó la frente con la palma de la mano.

- ¡Ieee! ¡Hijo de putaaaaaaa!- soltaba el nueve colas mientras notaba como su mente y su cuerpo esbelto se iba difuminando-¡Volveré!¡Te prometo que te mataré y...!

De repente apareció otro humo bastante más espeso que el anterior. Éste tardó más en dispersarse, pero el resultado fue satisfactorio, pues en el suelo, yacía el verdadero Naruto desmayado.

- ¡Fantástico Kakashi lo as conseguido!- vitoreó Iruka.- La verdad es que jamás imaginé que sería tan fácil sellarlo.

- Es que no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de Minato.- se acercó a la camilla- Arigatou Namikaze-san.

Éste último hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, pues no podía hablar, ya que había consumado la poca cantidad de chakra que su cuerpo enfermo almacenaba.

- No entiendo- esmutó el otro.

- Verás Iruka, Namikaze-san ha estado bloqueando la mente del Kyubi para que este no pudiera efectuar un poderoso jutsu, sino, todas las personas que estamos presentes en este hospital, no lo hubiéramos contado. Fue tanto el amor que Namikaze-san siente por su hijo, que a pesar de cómo se encuentra ha logrado contrarrestar el poder del demonio y paralizar su mente.- explicó el físico mientras tomaba a Naruto en brazos- No te preocupes Minato-san, tu hijo estará en buenas manos..

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente y se quedó inmóvil; mirando hacia techo. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue su físico. Deseaba observarse y verse que su "abultada" barriga se hubiera aplanado; dibujando entonces los preciosos huesos de su pelvis, que para el artista aquello representaba la auténtica belleza. Anhelaba con todo su ser que sus "anchas caderas" se hubiesen afinado y que su cara, sus brazos y sus muslos se hubieran desinflado.

Pero cuando sus hermosos ojazos azules examinaron su cuerpo, la angustia y el desespero volvieron a reinar en el alma de Deidara, pues las partes antes mencionadas aún seguían hinchadas y enormemente horribles.

Cuando se incorporó juró cerciorarse de que su vientre había crecido aún más.

Pero aquella ansiedad y asco que sentía por si mismo se tradujo en una necesidad imperiosa de comer para llenar aquel vacío.

Así que corrió hacia la cocina y abrió el cajón que había bautizado anteriormente como " el cajón de lo prohibido"ya que en aquel lugar estaban todas las "porquerías" (gominolas, pastas, bolsas de patatas fritas...) que tenía. En sus pupilas celestes se reflejó el escandaloso envoltorio del "Kit Kat", aquel rojo pasión penetró en el cerebro del rubio e hizo vibrar de excitación hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

Lo sostuvo en su mano con aire triunfal y lo abrió desesperado. Pronto, sus fosas nasales percibieron aquel exquisito olor a chocolate con leche.

Aquel aroma seducía a Deidara como si de un perfume increíble se tratara. No se demoró más y con un gesto casi inapreciable se lo llevó a la boca. Mientras masticaba aquel dulce, sintió como los demás pensamientos se difuminaban, sin mencionar que aquel sabor adictivo lo transportaba al mejor de los paraísos.

En cuestión de segundos aquel manjar ya se encontraba en el estómago de Deidara, preparado para ser digerido. Ahora las ganas de comer se potenciaron y siguió hurgando en aquel lugar tan placentero (el cajón). Lo próximo que se zampó fue una caracola de chocolate, a continuación un trozo grande de pan, una bolsa de patatas entera, siete u ocho gominolas y una bolsita de frutos secos de tamaño medio.

Pero su estomago y su mente no estaban contentos aún y se dirigió a la nevera. La abrió deprisa y sonrió al ver que en el fondo descansaba un pastelito de los que hacía Itachi. No se entretuvo en ir a buscar una cucharilla, pues decidió engullirlo allí mismo con sus manos (parecía un animal carroñero atiborrándose de todo lo que pillaba).

Lo hacía tan apresuradamente que en algunas ocasiones se atragantaba. Por suerte para su alma enferma -la cual le pedía a gritos que comiera más y más- aquel pastel era grandioso.

Tardó casi diez minutos en acabar con él.

Y por último atacó a un par de magdalenas rellenas de cabello de ángel.

Su salvaje apetito se sació en seguida. El artista aspiraba fuertemente intentando atrapar todo el aire perdido en aquel festín tan exagerado.

Cuando su respiración se normalizo, se dirigió a la salita y puso la tele. Tenía que preparar unos exámenes de Ingles y acabar de terminar una escultura que había dejado por la mitad, pero no tenía ganas, así que encendió la tele. De repente aquel aparato sintonizó en canal donde estaban echando una serie de romanos, concretamente la de Spartacus. Y en cuestión de segundos salieron los esclavos luchando. Sus cuerpos perfectos se toparon inmediatamente con la mirada cansada del artista. Sus torsos eran músculo puro, sus caderas finas y sus muslos fuertes, dando a entender las horas eternas de gimnasio que pasaban estos actores.

Aquellas anatomías griegas hicieron florecer en el ojiazul aquella angustia de antes y provocaron en él otro sentimiento nocivo: la envidia.

- ¡Dios! ¿¡pero que acabo de hacer!?- se preguntó desesperado mientras se golpeaba en la cabeza.

Su subconsciente no paraba de gritarle que estaba gordo, que había echado por tierra los cuatro quilos que ya había adelgazado, que era un cerdo, un puto cerdo que había comido, que no tenía fuerza de voluntad, que seguramente se engordaría siete quilos más y que le había fallado a su única amiga: la anorexia. Ana.

Antes, todo lo que había digerido le había resultado satisfactorio, le había llenado aquel vacío y le había proporcionado una especie de felicidad podrida, pero ahora aquello era veneno y debía sacárselo del cuerpo y sabía muy bien como.

Se sentía sucio y horrible. Debía depurarse en seguida y disculparse frente a Ana.

- Mi diosa no se merece esto...- se murmuraba mientras se apresuraba a ir al cuarto de baño.- Soy un mierda...¡joder!

Se arrodilló frente al inodoro y se introdujo los dedos en la boca. Se hurgó ahí unos segundos y de inmediato la comida salió. Terminó pero Deidara aún no estaba satisfecho, pues sentía como su estomago no había devuelto lo suficiente, así que volvió a repetir el proceso. Vomitó otra vez, pero esta vez no se detuvo hasta que vio salir sangre.

Aquello significaba que ya no quedaba restos de comida en su interior. Sonrió aliviado, pero aún no había terminado, ahora debía castigarse por haber sido débil y haber sucumbido a la comida.

Cogió un kunai bien afilado y sin vacilar, se hizo una corte seco en el brazo. Después pidió clemencia:

- Por favor Ana escúchame.- decía mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un punto concreto de la pared, como si allí se le estuviera apareciendo aquella diosa de la muerte- Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero te prometo que si me compadeces, no volveré a ser débil, al revés, me fortaleceré y no probaré bocado jamás. Te lo juro. Déjame ser uno de tus fieles y dame fuerzas para mantenerme delgado.

Se hizo otro corte, pero esta vez en la mejilla. Se cansó de herirse de aquella manera y decidió pagar su pecado con el fuego.

Fue a la cocina y tomó un mechero. Lo encendió y se lo acercó a un dedo. Lo apartó en cuanto sintió que la temperatura subía rápidamente en aquella zona, pero quería demostrarse a sí mismo y a su compañera mortal que era valiente.

Volvió a repetir la hazaña. Pero de repente un ruido extraño que provenía de la sala de estar lo interrumpió. Se dirigió allí y pudo contemplar a Susano´o picar con el pico en el ventanal.

Puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la ventana.

El pájaro comenzó a piar:

- Pirirpririri: "Me ha enviado Itachi para que te de esto...". El humano frunció el ceño como diciendo: "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

¡Ah, es verdad! El animal se cercioró de que él no lo entendía, así que sin más preámbulos sacó de su plumaje un papelito doblado y se lo entregó al rubio que lo miraba estupefacto. Lo maldijo por haberle interrumpido mientras se castigaba pero la curiosidad ganó la batalla y decidió descubrir lo que había escrito ahí. Lo desdobló y tan solo pudo distinguir dos palabras: "hola Deidara" Abajo a la derecha la firma de Itachi Uchiha.

Dejó caer el dichoso mensaje y rió escandalosamente. ¿Qué se había pensado el Uchiha? Primero se le declaraba y ahora estaba saliendo con el gordo aquel… Y encima le había dicho aquellas cosas tan horribles en los lavabos del colegio. ¡No! Ahora no permitiría que aquel estúpido se riera de él.

Quería reprimir aquellas lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Unas mejillas pálidas, las cuales describían perfectamente el hueso del pómulo cada vez más visible.

Si, aquella hermosura fresca e infantil que el rubio poseía se iba difuminando poco a poco para dejar paso a un rostro cadavérico.

Aunque no fuera consciente de ello, el artista se estaba adelgazando a un ritmo estrepitoso. Aunque llevara casi dos semanas tonteando con la comida, parecía que llevara al menos tres meses, pues a cada segundo que pasaba parecía envejecer más y más.

La tristeza inundó su frágil y maltratado cuerpecito. Siempre consideró a Itachi su mejor amigo y ahora que se había propuesto entregarle su corazón, éste va y lo desprecia.

Entonces su mente enferma llegó a la conclusión que el ojinegro había estado jugando con él todos estos años.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- gritó mientras estrellaba su puño en la pared.- ¡Te has estado riendo de mí, eres lo peor…!

Rompió el papelito en mil pedazos y decidió llorar hasta vaciar toda el agua que almacenaba su escuálida anatomía. Su única amiga ahora era Ana y optó por aferrarse a ella como alma que lleva el diablo.

Su corazón estaba hecho trizas, pero su obsesión por el físico le precedía, así que se levantó y comenzó a hacer flexiones bajo la mirada triste de Susano´o que aún estaba posado en el alzeifar de la ventana.

Sabía que aquello le iba a sentar como un "jarro de agua fría a su amo" y se maldijo por no saber hablar. Decidió quedarse allí, inmóvil, con la esperanza de que aquel dichoso rubio cambiase de parecer.

Un extraño escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de Itachi en el momento en que dejaba pasar a Sasori a su apartamento.

El pelirrojo pasó a la salita y examinó el lugar:

- Tenían razón cuando me dijeron que tu apartamento estaba muy bien recogido.

El moreno daleó la cabeza, no tenía ganas de hablar con el cabrón causante de la enfermedad de su amado. Se mordió el labio inferior en señal de rabia y apretó los puños para reprimir la ira que radiaba por cada poro de su piel. Le hubiera encantado partirle la cara allí mismo. Le hubiera encantado hacerle su Tsukiyomi y torturarlo lentamente hasta matarlo, pero debía tener paciencia si quería descubrir algo que probara rotundamente que éste nunca había amado a Deidara.

Lo observaba moverse por su apartamento con tanta confianza que le repugnaba su presencia.

- ¿Cómo crees que debería follarme a Dei-kun?- preguntó de repente el marionetista intentando trasmitirle al pelinegro toda su mala fe.

Aquella cuestión se clavó en las entrañas del receptor como si de miles de kunais bien afilados se tratara.

Tuvo que sentarse en el sofá por temor a caerse. Cuando lo hizo disimuló una mueca de dolor haciéndole recordar que minutos antes había sido violado por Fushika. Sasori continuó:

- ¿Lo hago despacio al principio o paso a las embestidas fuertes?

Una especie de malestar se le colocó en el pecho y sentía como las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta. El otro insistía:

- ¡Vamos Uchiha, dime tú opinión! Deidara es virgen y yo seré el primero…

- Asegúrate de que coma.- interrumpió Itachi de repente tratando de desviar la conversación.

- ¡Ah, si! De que me coma la polla, claro.

- ¡No! De que coma comida.

Sasori pasó de contestarle, pues se le antojó que era una tontería malgastar saliva para decirle que Deidara tenía veintitrés años y era lo suficiente mayorcito para saber comer solo.

- Oye Sa…- le daba arcadas pronunciar aquel nombre- …Sasori, ¿tú estás enamorado de Deidara?

- ¿Me estás vacilando Uchiha? Pues claro que sí.

- Está bien. Si estás enamorado sabrás cuala es su comida preferida ¿no? ¿Su color preferido? ¿Su pasatiempo preferido? Su…

- ¡Vale ya lo he pillado joder! Su comida preferida es…sí el… esto de verduras… Cómo se llama…

- "No tiene ni puta idea."

- El ramen, su color preferido… el amarillo y su pasatiempo… ¡su pasatiempo es el ingles!

- "Ha fallado en todas."

- Oye Uchiha...¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

- Pura curiosidad...

Cada vez estaba más seguro que ni lo consideraba su amigo. Pero quiso constatarlo preguntándole por la forma de ser de su amado:

- Sasori...¿Cómo es Deidara?

- ¿¡A que viene este estúpido interrogatorio?!- exclamó cabreado el del país de la arena.

- Contesta.- dijo el de Konoha con el tono de voz gélido.

- Guapo. Es guapo.

- "Mira una cosa que tú y yo estamos de acuerdo." ¿Y ya está?

- ... ¿Qué otra cosa hay?

El Uchiha se levantó del sofá y mediante pasaba por el lado de su compañero le dijo:

- Cuando empieces a fijarte más en el alma y menos en el físico, te darás cuenta de la verdadera esencia de las personas- sentenció y se dirigió a la cocina.

El otro lo siguió:

- ¿Qué coño sabrás tú?

- Estás vacío Sasori...-comentaba mientras sacaba una sartén y le rociaba un poco de aceite. A continuación comenzó a hacer un bistec-...te miro a los ojos y no encuentro la satisfacción ni el brillo que se siente cuando se está enamorado de alguien... tan solo te importa el exterior y haces caso omiso al interior que es lo más importante y lo que más acabará enriqueciéndote.

- ¿A ti que te importa lo que yo priorice?

- Me importa porque...-le dio la vuelta a la carne- para mi Deidara es...es...- al final decidió callar para no alborotar el ambiente que ya estaba lo suficientemente caldeado. Otra vez la paciencia made Uchiha ganaba la partida- es mi amigo y quisiera que no...no lo lastimaras.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo voy a lastimar yo a mi novio?- recalcó esta última palabra.

Itachi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no coger la sartén y pegarle un hostión en la cabeza. ¿Cómo tenía el morro de negar el daño que le estaba inculcado a Deidara? Por su culpa, aquel rubito estaba padeciendo una de las peores enfermedades que existían sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero claro, él lo desconocía ya que no se preocupaba mucho por la salud de su supuesto "novio".

- Oe Itachi, vengo cansado de tanto viajar...¿puedo usar tu ducha?

- "Ojalá te resbales y te desnuques..." Claro. Está al fondo del pasillo a la derecha.

- Bien...

Mientras Sasori se bañaba, Itachi aprovechó para bajar al piso de Deidara. Se situó en la puerta y acercó el dedo al timbre pero las dudas comenzaron a hacer mella en su ajetreado cuerpo y lo apartó. ¿Cómo miraría a la cara a su ojiazul después de haberle dicho aquellas cosas tan horribles? Pensó en dejarle el plato con la carne allí pero si lo hacía, el rubio seguramente no lo comería y aquello no podía permitirlo, así que se armó de valor y picó al timbre.

Esperó un breve tiempo. No le abrían. Volvió a picar. Ahora comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Picó dos veces seguidas. Abrió Deidara.

Sus ojos azules como el cielo se encontraron con los negros azabaches del portador del sharingan. Hacían un contraste muy hermoso. Un eclipse perfecto entre la noche y el día. Los ojos claros comenzaron a cristalizarse, los oscuros, en cambio, comenzaban a agrandarse producto del horror que estaban proyectando.

Un esqueleto. Un cadáver andante. Un muñeco hueco. Una persona extremadamente delgada. Una persona anoréxica.

¿Dónde estaba la gracia del artista? Aquel desparpajo que enamoró a Itachi. ¿Dónde estaba su belleza que le caracterizaba? Aquella que sedujo a Itachi. ¿Dónde estaban aquellas mejillas sonrojadas? Las mismas que despertaron en Itachi su instinto más tierno. ¿Dónde estaba su hermosa piel? Aquella que Itachi intentaba rozar disimuladamente. En resumen; ¿Dónde estaba Deidara? Aquel que Itachi amaba con locura.

- D-Dei-kun...- le enseñó el plato- esto es para ti.

El destinatario de aquel manjar tan suculento lo miró e hizo una mueca de asco:

- No lo quiero.

- P-por favor...- le temblaba la voz- acéptalo.

- No.- sentenció y se introdujo en su apartamento.

El moreno corrió tras él y le dijo desesperado:

- ¿¡Deidara es que no te ves?! ¡Estás en los huesos joder! ¡Si no comes terminarás muriéndote!

- ¿¡Pero que gilipolleces dices?! Estoy gordo.

- ¡NO, NO LO ESTÁS! ¡Y si lo estuvieras, a mi me daría absolutamente igual! ¡Te amaría igual joder!

- ¿Y a ti que coño te importa si yo me muero? Has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo.

- ¿¡NANI?! ¿Pero de que me estás hablando? ¡Yo no he jugado contigo, alrevés, eres la persona más importante de mi vida!

- ¿Entonces porque te has ido con el viejo ese? ¿Es que no te me habías declarado a mí antes?

- Mira Dei-kun, te lo voy a explicar todo, verás...

No pudo terminar el comentario ya que el móvil le sonó. Lo cogió. La asquerosa voz de Fushika resonó en su tímpano derecho.

Fushika: Ni se te ocurra contárselo. Si te fijas en la frente de ese rubio, observarás que hay un puntito rojo, eso quiere decir que si tú te vas de la lengua, mi francotirador le reventará los sesos...tú decides. Ah, por cierto, ¿te sigue doliendo el trasero?.

Itachi colgó rápidamente y examinó a Deidara. Efectivamente, éste tenía un punto rojo justamente en el entrecejo. El miedo le paralizó la mente y le hizo temblar las piernas.

La sola idea de presenciar la muerte de su querido amante le horrorizaba con creces. Era lo peor que le podía pasar, así que decidió ser prudente y se calló la boca como siempre:

- Deidara...- partió un trozo de carne y extendió el brazo para dársela- come.

- ¿Por qué no me contestas a lo de antes?

Los ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas:

- "No puedo..." Come por favor.

El artista le apartó la mano y le tiró el trozo de bistec. Itachi no se dio por vencido y volvió a repetir la acción.

- ¡Que no lo voy a comer joder!- gritó el profesor de Ingles.- ¡Que me contestes a lo del gordo ese! ¿Por qué te fuiste con él?

- C-come...

- Itachi no te lo preguntaré más. ¿Por qué te me declaraste y luego te fuiste con ése?

- Sólo un bocadito Dei, si hace falta te lo daré yo, pero por favor come.

- ¡QUE NO LO QUIERO!- chilló el ojiazul y le tiró todo el plato al suelo.- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

- Dei...yo... si supieras...

- ¡Uruse! Nuestra amistad acaba aquí Itachi.

Aquellas palabras se le representaron a Itachi como la mismísima muerte.:

- ¿Por qué Dei?

- ¿Y tú preguntas por qué? Pues porque te has reído de mí y estoy harto de ser siempre el objeto de las burlas. Ya lo pasé bastante mal en el colegio, pues todos se burlaban de mí por ser el único rubio de toda la aldea, además por tener esta cara de niña siendo un niño... ¡No! No voy a permitirlo más...

- No se burlaban, seguro que te tenían envidia de lo hermoso que eras y eres claro.

El artista notó como las mejillas le ardían. El profesor de filosofía continuó:

- Si eras el único rubio de la aldea, eso significaba que eras un muchachito especial. Y eso de que tenías cara afeminada era el detonante que te hacía ser increíble y el ser más bello de la aldea de Iwa.

- No, seguro que era una maldición y para postres, tuve que dejarme crecer el cabello a petición de mi madre.

- Tengo que agradecerle a esa señora el mero echo de haberte parido.

- ¡No comiences con tus zalamerías! Esta vez no voy a picar. Lárgate de mi casa.

- Dei... no me pidas que me aleje de tu vida porque no tengo ni ganas, ni fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Estaré ahí para ti. Estaré ahí para ayudarte a salir de esta puta enfermedad y siempre voy a estar cuidándote aunque no sea físicamente. Te amo Deidara y aunque tú no te lo creas voy a luchar para que lo hagas.

- Llegué a creérmelo y decidí corresponderte porque yo me di cuenta que también te amaba.

Aquellas palabras hicieron revolotear a millones de mariposas en el estómago del Uchiha. Pero lo que le dijo a continuación las mató a todas:

- Pero amarte solamente me ha traído desgracia y aunque lo esté todavía voy a intentar olvidar este amor.

- Dei si tu supieras todo lo que hay detrás me comprenderías... Solamente trato de salvarte la vida...

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Sabía que sería Fushika, pues se había ido un poco de la lengua.

- ¿De salvarme la vida?

Itachi, naturalmente no contestó, solamente se resignó a un te quiero.

- Entonces si me quieres ¿por qué no dejas a ese viejo y te quedas conmigo?

- No puedo.

- ¿Ves? Entonces nuestra conversación acaba aquí. Vete por favor.

Como el Uchiha vio que no conseguiría nada, decidió intentar convencerlo en otra ocasión y dejar que las "aguas" se calmaran un poco:

- Dei...-decía mientras ponía rumbo hacia la puerta de salida- ...no me voy a rendir y volveré a conquistarte otra vez. Te lo prometo. Ahora solamente te pido que te mantengas vivo y que confíes en mi. TE AMO.- se marchó sin esperar contestación.

Subió a su apartamento y se cercioró de que Sasori aún no había salido de la ducha. Por lo visto la hora del baño, para el pelirrojo era sagrada y podía tirarse mucho rato lavándose aquel cuerpecito de madera.

Se dirigió a la habitación donde el artista se ubicó y observó su móvil en la cama. La curiosidad ganó la partida a la racionalidad y optó por examinar aquel aparato en busca de algún indicio que probara lo que había estado haciendo en México.

Cogió el celular nerviosos y comenzó a estudiarlo. Nada inusual hasta que llegó a los SMS; pues había unos cuantos de un tal Manuel Bustamante. Por suerte estaban escritos en japonés. Los leyó:

"_Buenos días Sasori. Quería agradecerte el que hayas cogido vacaciones para venir a conocerme. Estoy aquí en el aeropuerto esperando a que llegue tu avión. ¿A que hora llega exactamente?"_

A lo que Sasori le contesta:

"¡Hola mi amor! Yo también estoy deseando verte. Después de haber estado de ciber novios dos meses, estoy emocionado de que el día de conocerte en persona haya llegado. Les he dicho a todos mis compañeros que me iba de viaje por trabajo para que no sospecharan. Te quiero. ¡Tengo ganas de abrazarte ya! El vuelo llegará a las 16:30."

- O sea que el muy cabrón estaba liado con otro...- se dijo Itachi mientras pasaba al siguiente mensaje. Éste tenía la fecha del día anterior:

" _Sasori, te has comportado como un gran hijo de puta. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que me ocultarías una cosa tan importante como esa. Con esto me demuestras que no puedo confiar en ti. Menos mal que usamos condón. No quiero volver a verte jamás. Hemos terminado"._

- "Así que se lo tiró... ¿Pero por que dice que menos mal que usaron condón?"

- ¿¡Que diablos haces espiando en mi móvil?!- exclamó una voz detrás suyo.

Era Sasori que apareció con una toalla atada en sus caderas. Aunque tuviera un cuerpo artificial, lucía bastante atractivo y las gotas de agua que caían sensualmente por su cabello rojizo le hacía aún más irresistible.

Itachi lo odiaba hasta la medula pero una cosa no negó y es que el marionetista era muy guapo, pues sus grandes ojos café eran su mejor atributo.

El del sharingan tuvo que pensar algo rápido:

- E-estaba jugando al Angry Birds.

El pelirrojo le arrebató el objeto. Había descubierto que éste no viajó allí por tráfico de droga, sino para conocer a su supuesto ciber novio. Aquellos mensajes eran prueba suficientes para demostrarle al mundo que estaba jugando con Deidara y quedaba confirmado rotundamente que jamás lo había amado. Pero ahora otra cuestión quedaba en el aire. ¿Qué sería aquello tan importante que le ocultó al tal Manuel Bustamante?

Desde luego iba a ser una noche muy larga, pues seguramente el ojinegro no pararía de darle vueltas a la cabeza para intentar descifrar aquel nuevo enigma.

**Sábado 09:30 de la mañana**

**Mansión Uchiha/comedor**

En aquella enorme sala se encontraban los Uchiha y los Fushika degustando los deliciosos manjares que los cocineros se apresuraban a traer. A pesar de que solamente eran cuatro personas los platos eran bastante abundantes. Muchos de ellos daban pena hasta comérselos, pues su perfecta combinación y colorido eran exquisitos, parecían cuadros de lo increíble que estaban presentados.

La mesa era rectangular y como siempre, la presidía el patriarca Uchiha, que estaba sentado al extremo más cercano a la puerta. Descorchaba un excelente vino y se servía desesperado, pero aquella excitación no era por aquella bebida, sino por las ganas que tenía de que llegara la noche para poder arrebatarle la virginidad a Naruto Uzumaki. A continuación se cogió un trozo de pan y mientras lo untaba con mermelada su mente perversa comenzaba a tramar todas las aberraciones que le haría al ojiazul.

Al otro extremo se encontraba Fushika zampándose un delicioso croissant de chocolate . Éste, al igual que Fugaku sonreía complacido. Su mente dibujaba con ímpetu el hermoso cuerpo de su estimado Itachi el cual había profanado el día anterior. Era tanta la satisfacción obtenida que tuvo que felicitar al Uchiha padre, sin tener en cuenta la promesa que le hizo a su "amado":

- Fugaku-san, su hijo Itachi es realmente increíble. De verdad se lo digo.

- ¿Perdone?- dijo el patriarca frunciendo el ceño cabreado, pues lo había interrumpido mientras repasaba mentalmente su encuentro sexual. Como lo pilló desprevenido no asimiló muy bien todo lo que había dicho.

- Decía que...

- He decido prometerme con Karin- interrumpió Sasuke alto y claro.

Todos los allí presentes se voltearon a mirarlo.

A Fugaku se le dibujó en el rostro una sonrisa maliciosa. Se fijó en los ojos de su hijo y pudo observar como en ellos se ausentaba aquel rayo de luz que representaba su alma, pues sus pupilas ahora lucían mates, sin ningún brillo; sin mencionar que su córnea estaba ligeramente roja.

- " Perfecto. Ya ha hecho efecto..."- se dijo para sus adentros.

El mejunje que le dio a Sasuke había surtido efecto. Se trataba de una droga que se ocupaba de hacerle perder su conciencia, produciendo en su organismo una alteración que provocaba que su alma fuera totalmente obediente. Este producto estaba elaborado con las más selectas hojas de "Onigurus Andronirus", una planta ilegal que crecía en la parte más alta de las montañas.

_Fugaku la había adquirido gracias a su colega Orochimaru, un despechado y oscuro científico que estaba loco por descubrir el poder absoluto. _

_A pesar de que era un genio, estaba como una puta cabra (loco) y por esta razón los mandamás de konoha decidieron desterrarlo. _

_Vivía en una lúgubre cueva perdida en el bosque y allí se dedicaba a experimentar con cualquier cosa, vendía sus pociones y hacía de maestro de Kabuto, un excelente doctor-cirujano el cual estaba interesado en aquellas artes prohibidas._

Aquella poción de la "inconciencia" era la novedad de aquel científico loco y estaba aún por mejorar. Es decir, podía tener momentos en los que la victima recuperaba su lucidez ( mas bien cuando la luna estaba llena).  
El síntoma más común era el de los ojos rojos y también podía observarse que aportaba grandes dosis de feromonas, hormonas sexuales masculinas. En otras palabras, era un estimulante sexual, en plan "viagra".

- Me alegro de que al final te cercioraras de que Karin será una buena esposa para ti. Celebro eso.- dijo el patriarca mientras alzaba su copa de sake.

- A mi también me satisface esa determinación.- le siguió Fushika.

Y a continuación los dos adultos se miraron cómplices. Fugaku radiaba de felicidad. Estaba cada vez más cerca de ser el hombre más rico de Japón y probablemente de todos los continentes ya que juntaría su inmensa fortuna con la de Fushika. Luego, naturalmente, se encargaría de hacer desaparecer a aquel gordo inútil para quedarse él con todo los bienes. Así todo el imperio Uchiha resurgiría como el más poderoso del mundo.

Dinero, placer y poder eran las tres cuestiones más importantes para el patriarca y no dudaría en castigar a todo aquel que se lo intentara impedir.

Yuta irrumpió en la sala y anunció:

- Señor Uchiha, el presidente ha llegado. Le está esperando en el vestíbulo.- hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

- Bien, me encantaría seguir acompañándoos en este desayuno tan apetitoso, pero debo atender al presidente. Los negocios son los negocios.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, se volteó hacia Fushika- Entonces ¿cuento con usted para salir esta noche?

El receptor asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy bien. Si me disculpáis...- se largó de allí.

Fushika se quedó un rato más degustando aquellos manjares y a los veinte minutos se marchó de allí, pues tenía hora con el masajista.

En aquella sala, ahora sólo quedaban Sasuke y Karin.

Ésta última estaba nerviosa e intentaba mirar hacia la ventana. Aunque su cuerpo reaccionara así, en el fondo estaba encantada, pues el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más guapo de Konoha había aceptado prometerse con ella. Era consciente de lo afortunada que era y para celebrarlo se llevó a la boca un trozo de pan con "Nutella"; cosa que tenía prohibida si quería seguir luciendo aquella silueta tan envidiable.

El magnífico sabor del cacao hizo mella en sus papilas gustativas y se le puso el vello de punta. Cuando aquel sabor menguó un poco, se cercioró de que aquel placer no venía del dulce, sino de Sasuke Uchiha que se encontraba detrás de ella deslizando su dedo índice por su espalda.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se entumeció, pero pronto se relajó cuando sintió una especie de cosquillas.

De repente el moreno le mordió levemente el cuello. Ella emitió un gemido silencioso y notó como todas sus células comenzaban a despertarse.

- Levántate- ordenó el chico.

Karin vaciló por unos instantes. Notó que su voz había cambiado ligeramente a una más madura y grave.

- Levántate- volvió a repetir con el tono más irritado.

Obedeció.

- Mírame perra...

Aquella palabrota la desconcertó. Pero pensó que quizás estaría bromeando; cuando se volteó pudo observar a un Sasuke Uchiha bastante más diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a admirar. Su rostro sereno había cambiado para darle la bienvenida a uno más serio. Pudo comprobar que sus hermosos ojos negros y brillantes habían desaparecido para dar lugar a unos donde reinaba una lujuria descomunal.

A continuación, la cogió en brazos y la sentó al borde de la mesa.

- S-Sasuke...

- Necesito tu coño para saciarme.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco y tuvo que recapacitar por unos segundos para asimilar lo que su futuro marido le había dicho.

- ¿C-como?

- Que necesito follarte.- sentenció alto y claro.

- P-pero...

El muchacho la acalló poniéndole un dedo en sus labios, después le subió la falda hasta las caderas y le bajó las braguitas.

La pelirroja se avergonzaba de sus pintas, pues si lo hubiera sabido, se habría depilado su zona íntima, pero al Uchiha pareció no importarle. Estaba desesperado por tener sexo.

No le disgustaba la idea de hacer el amor con él tan pronto, pero de eso es precisamente era de lo que carecía y ella entregarse a un hombre sin aquel sentimiento de por medio le entristecía, pero Sasuke Uchiha, era Sasuke Uchiha y además su prometido y futuro marido. Debía complacerlo.

Abrió más las piernas en señal de aceptación y el otro, sin más preámbulos y sin tener en cuenta de que ella era virgen, la penetró de golpe.

La muchacha sintió como algo en su interior se desgarraba. El dolor era insoportable pero mediante iba pasando el tiempo, la frustración se iba difuminando y el bienestar iba aumentando.

Las embestidas del Uchiha se regían a un ritmo estrepitoso. Se notaba que estaba desesperado, pero Karin no pudo entender lo que él sentía, pues su rostro era neutro. Estaba concentrado en embestir y punto.

Hubiera deseado que aquel semental la hubiera besado, la hubiera acariciado, la hubiera susurrado al oído cosas bonitas. Le hubiera encantado escuchar un " te quiero" escaparse de sus labios, pero no podía quejarse, pues muchas muchachas la envidiarían por su situación, así que dejó la mente en blanco y se concentró en sentir a Sasuke Uchiha dentro de ella.

El dolor se esfumó por completo y ahora era el placer el que reinaba en el lugar. Se sentía rico. Ahora, las penetraciones eran lentas y profundas, seguidas de unas cuantas arremetidas fuertes. Karin jadeaba cada vez que el pene de su amante le rozaba aquel punto tan agradable de su interior.

A continuación aumentó el ritmo. El climax estaba a punto de llegar y el cuerpo del Uchiha era todo un cortocircuito que estaba a punto de explotar.

Y explotó.

Seguidamente el del clan Uchiha se subió los pantalones y observó a la chica. Ésta estaba sofocada, intentado atrapar todo el aire que le faltaba. Su rostro ligeramente colorado, su boquita entreabierta, despatarrada y la esencia de Sasuke saliendo por su zona íntima le daban un aire a actriz porno irremediable.

El moreno rió divertido y se marchó de aquella sala con aire triunfal, con ego de macho y tremendamente satisfecho.

Ella se subió sus braguitas y se bajó la falda y tomó asiento nuevamente. Decidió que aquella mañana desayunaría como dios mandaba y comenzó a untarse un bollo con "Nutella".

**Sábado tarde 18:30:**

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!- gritó desesperado Naruto mientras se despertaba sobresaltado.

- Tranquilo, tu padre está en el hospital.- dijo Gaara que estaba sentado a su lado.

- P-pero Kyubi...

- Ese demonio ya no está. Kakashi e Iruka consiguieron volver a sellarlo.- explicó mientras mojaba un paño en agua y se lo ponía a su amado en la frente.- Luego te trajeron aquí.

- ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?- preguntó y trató de incorporarse.

El pelirrojo le denegó esta acción y le advirtió:

- Naruto, cariño, no te muevas. Aún estás muy débil.

- ¿Cuánto llevo así?

- Casi un día. Hemos tenido suerte de que aquel zorro cabrón no montara ningún espectáculo atroz.

- ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Qué ocurrió cuando el Chidori iba a impactar contra mi?

- Pues que yo intenté salvarte.- mintió- Corrí y corrí para intentar apartarte de allí pero esa técnica era demasiado poderosa.

- Pues yo creo que fuiste tú quien me puso en el centro del caos...

- ¿Pero que barbaridad estás diciendo? Tú eres mi novio, la persona que más quiero y como tal velo por ti y por tu seguridad.

- ¡Uruse Gaara! ¿Por qué siempre tratas de mentirme?

- ¿Nani? Estás desconocido mi amor... La presencia del kyubi ha debido trastornarte.

- Lo sé todo.- interrumpió mientras se incorporaba bien.

Parece que una especie de chakra había envuelto el cuerpo de Naruto y le había obsequiado con la mayor de las fuerzas mentales para enfrentarse al de la arena. Quería aclarar todo. Por fin reunía el suficiente valor para confesarle que nunca había estado enamorado de él.

- ¿E-el que sabes?- cuestionó el pelirrojo. Sintió que un malestar se le colocó en la garganta producto de los nervios.

- Que fuiste tú quien me mandó aquellos sms haciéndote pasar por Sasuke para intentar separarnos ¿verdad?

- ¿Pero de que estás hablando? Yo jamás haría una cosa así.

- Estoy seguro de eso. Gaara, ¿por qué?

- Yo no he hecho nada. Además, si lo hubiera hecho ¿qué clase de pruebas tendrías para acusarme?

- Tú móvil. Si miras en la carpeta "no deseados", verás que allí se guardan los mensajes que ya se han borrado... ¿Cómo pudiste?

El de la arena bajó la mirada. Lo había pillado, entonces se sinceró:

- Mira Naruto, hace tres años que empecé a sentir como una especie de cosquilleo en mi estomago cada vez que estaba contigo, no sabía lo que era. Pensé que era algo normal que se producía en mi cuerpo, entonces fui dejándolo hasta que este año me di cuenta que aquello era amor. El amor que sentía por ti. En otras palabras, me cercioré que estaba enamorado de ti. Naturalmente, traté de esconderlo, pues éramos los dos hombres y era raro... Además tampoco sabía que eras gay pero en cuanto vi aquel cabrón de Sasuke Uchiha entrar en clase por primera vez, algo en mi interior me alertó. Sabía que aquel moreno presumido me iba a traer problemas y lo constaté en cuanto lo vi fijarse en ti.

- G-Gaara...

- ¡No, no me interrumpas! A partir de ahí, estaba cada vez más decidido a declararme a ti, pero aquel hijo de puta se me estaba adelantando y entonces es cuando te invité al restaurante y...bueno ya sabes lo que pasó.

- Gaara, no puedo ser la persona a la que más amas y te diré porqué.-hizo una pausa para mojarse los labios- Porque no deseas mi felicidad, ya no es por lo de Sasuke sino porque me maltratas psicológicamente, abusaste de mí aquella vez y ayer me pusiste en peligro...

- Lo se y me jode. Me jode ser así. Me jode no poder controlar mis celos enfermizos, pero entiende que te amo y te quiero solo para mi.

- Esto no puede seguir así. A parte de que no puedo seguir soportando tus cambios de humor agresivos, yo...yo...- se mordió el labio en señal de frustración. ¡Maldita sea! Sabaku no Gaara seguía siendo para él una persona especial y más ahora cuando sabía rotundamente que todo lo malo de Gaara se traducía en amor hacía él, pero no podía seguir engañándolo ni engañándose a si mismo. El que de verdad ocupaba su corazón era el Uchiha.- Yo no te amo Gaara.

El del desierto se pellizcó levemente la mejilla para intentar despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla, pero para su pesar, estaba viviendo en la pura realidad.

El rubio siguió y se sinceró también:

- Verás Gaara, yo soy el que tiene la culpa de todo. Yo soy el que debería sentirse mal por todo esto. La verdadera cuestión por la que nos vinimos a vivir aquí no fue porque estuvieran arreglando nuestro piso...

- No entiendo- se anticipó a decir el receptor antes de que el emisor pudiera acabar la explicación.

- Mi papá debía tres o cuatro meses de alquiler y al final el propietario terminó desahuciándonos. En cuestión de segundos nos vimos en la calle y sin ningún rumbo... entonces me viniste a la cabeza y... bueno, ya sabes lo demás.

- Tranquilo Naruto, no debiste haberme ocultado que os habían echado de casa. Yo os hubiera aceptado igual.

- ¿¡Pero es que no lo entiendes Gaara!?- interrumpió dolido- Acepté salir contigo por este motivo.

- Entonces,¿ me estas diciendo que aceptaste ser mi novio por puro compromiso?

El ojiazul no tuvo el suficiente valor para asentir con la cabeza o decir un simple "si".

Los ojos de Gaara comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas:

- Ahora entiendo el porque de que no quisieras dormir conmigo y también entiendo la razón por la que me dabas largas en hacer el amor... ¡ah! Y el motivo por el cual tenía que picar a tu puerta... ¿Tú nunca me has querido verdad?

- Pues claro que si y mucho, pero no de aquella manera... Yo te quiero como un amigo.

- Entiendo. Naruto, si es por eso de mis reacciones violentas, ¡puedo tratar de...!

- Gaara...-interrumpió- no es eso, es que no siento en el estomago eso que sientes tú por mi. Yo eso lo siento por...- se calló de golpe.

- Por Sasuke Uchiha- finalizó el pelirrojo.

El portador del Kyubi no contestó y trató de desviar la afirmación que le tocaba responder tomándose un baso agua que había cogido de la mesita de al lado.

- Naruto, no te hagas el remolón, es evidente que lo amas, he visto como lo miras y en esa mirada he encontrado todo el amor que yo desearía. La verdad es que no quise reconocerlo y seguí jugando a ser tu amante, pero ahora no me voy a rendir hasta que esas cosquillas que sientes en el estomago y esa mirada llena de amor sean para mi.

- Pero Gaara ya te he dicho que te quiero como un amigo y eso...-vaciló por unos instantes- no creo que vaya a cambiar.

- Uzumaki, voy a trabajar muy duro para cambiar y voy a luchar todo lo que sea necesario para arrancarte de la mente a ese cabronazo del Uchiha.

El albino resopló fuerte al percatarse que su amigo no entraba o no quería entrar en razón. El de la arena se había emperrado con esa cuestión y parecía que nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de parecer. En vez de aclarar todo, parece ser que había echo todo lo contrario, pues parecía que Gaara aún se había obsesionado más por el.

El de los ojos celestes quiso constatarlo desprendiéndose del anillo de compromiso que el otro le regaló en aquel restaurante de antaño.

Pero aquella acción, Gaara se lo tomó como un desafío, tomó aquel objeto esférico entre sus manos –como si fuera el más valioso de los tesoros- y sentenció:

- Conseguiré que vuelvas a ponértelo y esa vez me aseguraré que jamás te lo vuelvas a quitar. Te amo Naruto y siempre te amaré.- hizo un ademán para besar a su compañero, pero éste obviamente, le apartó la cara.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sabía muy bien que aquella reacción era producto de la rabia que llevaba reprimiendo desde que escuchó a su "ex novio" explicar el motivo por el cual había aceptado salir con él. Sabía que de un momento a otro explotaría violentamente y aquella vez sería distinto, sería realmente brutal. Antes de que ocurriera eso, naturalmente, prefirió marcharse de allí. Quería cambiar y comenzaría por alejarse de él.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta pero Naruto lo detuvo cuando le comentó:

- Siento que ahora mismo no pinto nada aquí y se que si me quedo no nos sentiremos a gusto ni tú ni yo... Gaara voy a irme de aquí.

El cerebro del pelirrojo estaba tan colapsado que en ese momento solo reaccionó con un "ya nos veremos".

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inconscientes y se marchó de su casa. Tan solo quería pensar y que le diera el aire fresco.

Naruto quería ir tras él, quería dejarle aún más claro que lo amaba como amigo y que no quería perderlo, pero si el amor de Sasuke se traducía en una riña con su ex novio; muy apenado, se alejaría de éste último aunque su alma no lo quisiera.

A veces maldecía a su corazón y a su mente por ser las dos partes mandamás de su ser y como consecuencia, las que decidían y reinaban sobre las demás.

¿Qué pasaría ahora con su relación con Gaara? ¿No podía volver a ser como antes? Cuando jugaban juntos a la play, cuando alguna vez hacían campana, cuando Gaara lo salvaba de los otros niños, cuando hacían los deberes, cuando reían juntos...¿Dónde había ido aquella inocencia entre amigos?

Estrelló su puño contra la pared enrabiado por lo que había pasado y enfadado consigo mismo por haber sido él el que había liado todo aquel asunto. Él había sido quien ilusionó a Gaara, el que le dio esperanzas... pero todo eso bajo una podrida situación, la cual no supo controlar adecuadamente.

Se volvió a estirar en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo. Pensando e intentando llegar al origen de su desgracia:

- Todo esto no hubiera ocurrido si no nos hubieran echado de nuestra casa... si papá hubiera pagado todos los atrasos... Por cierto tengo que ir a verlo al hospital...- se puso en posición fetal- pero claro mi padre no pudo pagar porque no le pagaban lo suficiente en el trabajo para... un momento. El trabajo es el culpable. ¿Y quien es el jefe de allí? Fugaku Uchiha... ¡Si, él es el culpable...!

Segundos después de aquel razonamiento, cayó horrorizado en una cosa lo bastante importante.

Entre lo del Kyubi y lo de antes, lo había olvidado por completo. Aquella noche de vergüenza había llegado.

Aspiró e inspiró un par de veces y logró tranquilizarse un poco. Después se puso manos a la obra:

Se plantó frente al espejo y se desnudó. Se observó su anatomía durante unos segundos tratando de capturar en su mente hasta el último poro de su piel.

Quería recordar aquel cuerpo virgen, puro y del que nadie se había adueñado aún, pues seguramente después de aquella noche no volvería a ser el mismo ya que pasaría a ser un cuerpo lleno de vergüenza y deshonra que Naruto debería llevar hasta el fin de su existencia.

Aquella noche debía entregarle su cuerpo al patriarca del clan Uchiha. Concretamente, al padre de su estimado Sasuke. Aquella idea se le antojó aberrante, pero su subconsciente le dibujó a su padre postrado en aquella camilla de mala muerte. Tosiendo. Sacando sangre... ¡No! Meneó la cabeza para eliminarla de su mente y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Se duchó y comenzó por el pelo. Se lo humedeció e intentó peinarlo un poco, pero como siempre, los mechones se negaron a colocarse en el lugar deseado. No tenía ganas de matarse, pero debía lucir hermoso para el hombre que le robaría su virginidad, así que optó por rociarse medio litro de laca. Le desagradaba sentirse el cabello como plástico pero así debía de ser si quería ir bien presentable. Además, aquella discoteca donde iría, era exclusiva y allí acudían las más famosas y ricas celebridades.

A continuación se lavó la cara, se hizo un peeling y se dio una crema hidratante. En cuestión de segundos la piel se tornó más fresca, suave y luminosa. Después le llegó el turno a sus ojeras. Se las tapó con un poco de maquillaje haciendo hincapié en las zonas más cercanas al lagrimal ¡y viola!

A pesar de que aquella vez poseía un rostro estupendo y homogéneo –sin granitos ni espinillas- no se veía lo bastante bien. Es más, se veía horrible y tremendamente feo.

Quizás era porque estaba desanimado e intranquilo por lo que iba a suceder. Para él, aquello era engañar a su amado; serle infiel. Y el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo mataba. A pesar de que aún no estaban saliendo, el albino se sentía vinculado a él, como si de su dedo meñique se extendiera un lazo rojo que lo unía con el Uchiha.

Pero su deber era con su padre, el hombre que lo había criado y había luchado para educarlo lo mejor posible. Sin mencionar que le había entregado su salud y su vida.

Ahora era él el que tenía que agradecérselo y devolverle el favor; y si el precio de todo aquello era vender su cuerpo, lo haría sin más dilaciones.

No perdió más tiempo y se dirigió a su habitación. Ahora podía moverse a su antojo por la casa ya que Gaara se había marchado. ¿Dónde habría ido? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¡Joder! Meneó la cabeza para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y volver a concentrarse en el look que llevaría.

De repente oyó sonar su móvil. Lo rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón de uniforme y lo miró. Un mensaje. Era de Sai: "Buenas tardes Uzumaki, tengo que hablar contigo. Te espero mañana por la mañana a las once en la cafetería de Tenten. Es importante y agradecería mucho que asistieras. Hasta entonces."

¿Qué querría éste ahora?

Si algo le reventaba al ojiazul era que lo dejaran con la intriga. Estaba por contestarle el mensaje, preguntándole en que consistía pero miró el reloj.

Las nueve. ¡Hostia! Se le estaba haciendo tarde y por nada del mundo quería retrasarse.

Después de rebuscar en su armario, optó por una camisa blanca, básica, pues no quería llamar la atención y unos pantalones oscuros, los que descansaban en la parte de más al fondo; pues se le habían quedado pequeños pero eran los únicos que tenía más elegantes.

Batalló con la cremallera y el botón:

- Tengo que adelgazar- se dijo mientras intentaba cerrarlos.

Lo consiguió. Estaba muy incómodo. Le apretaban mucho, pero decidió aguantar como fuera. Un punto a favor era que le marcaba muy bien el trasero y el paquete. Cosa que a su "desvirgador" seguramente le encantaría.

Después se dirigió hacia la cocina y cogió de la nevera un vol de ramen. Iba a zampárselo, pues tenía mucha hambre, pero decidió no probar bocado ya que aquel delicioso manjar lo hincharía bastante y debido a la medida de la cinturilla del pantalón no era muy buena idea a no ser que quisiera reventarlo. Hizo una mueca divertida y se dirigió hacia el recibidor, allí, en el pequeño armario donde se guardaba el calzado; buscaba con ímpetu alguno que conjuntase con su vestimenta formal, pero él tan solo tenía un par de playeras (calzado deportivo). Estaba claro que no se presentaría así. Vislumbró unos zapatos oscuros de ante a la izquierda del todo. Eran de Gaara pero el rubio decidió apropiarse de ellos. Miró el número. Una talla más. ¡Mierda! Recordó que en el cajoncito de arriba había un par de plantillas. Se las colocó y ¡voila!

Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Las 10 de la noche. Perfecto. Aquella discoteca estaba al otro lado de la villa, concretamente en el paseo marítimo y debía coger el autobús.

**Discoteca Aquarium:**

- Por Jashin-sama, no se como me has podido convencer para que te acompañara hoy aquí- decía Hidan- Jashin-sama no permite a sus fieles entrar en las discotecas. Dice su libro sagrado que en estos lugares se rompen al menos diez de sus mandamientos y...

- ¡Quieres callarte ya Hidan!- replicó Kakuzu- Entre tus tonterías y el dineral que he tenido que pagar por la entrada ¡estoy que reviento! ¡No entiendo como nos han cobrado tanto!

- Quizás si le hubieras dicho al dependiente que somos compañeros de Kisame, nos hubieran hecho un descuento importante.

- ¿Y que te crees, que no lo he intentado? ¡Después buscaré al tiburón este y tendrá que responder ante mí!- exclamó furioso el profesor de economía.- Además tenemos que chuparnos esta gran cola para entrar ¡joder!

- Pero tu esto ya lo sabías Kaku-kun, esto se pone a tope cada sábado.

- ¡Por ese motivo te dije de quedar dos horas antes!

- Lo siento, no me daba tiempo, sabes que a la hora que me propusiste ya había comenzado con mis rezos religiosos y eso es algo muy importante para mí. Sabes que no podía dejarlo por la mitad- replicó el profesor de religión.

- Tenía que intentarlo...

La discoteca Aquarium era una de las más exclusivas del país del fuego. Allí acudían las más ricas celebridades y era famosa por su ambiente tranquilo y selecto; a la vez que divertido y rumbero.

Era un recinto enorme donde se dividía en dos locales. El primero trataba a los clientes que buscaban un lugar donde descansar y un ambiente chill out y el otro a aquellos que quisieran pasárselo en grande.

La fachada de la discoteca representaba la ciudad de "Atlántida", aquella que se hundió en el mar hace miles de años.

A su dueño, Kisame otro miembro de Akatsuki, le encantaba la estética marina, estaba sacándose la carrera de biólogo marino y en sus ratos libres se dedicaba a estudiar el océano en busca de nuevas especies.

Aquel lugar era bastante caro, su importe rondaba entre los 5.000 yenes si se requería el pase "turista", pero el precio subía vertiginosamente si se precisaba el pase "VIP", su coste era de unos 10.120 yenes; a parte de tener algunos privilegios como por ejemplo el de no hacer cola o disponer de una habitación privada.

De repente toda la atención del gentío que se encontraban por allí, se enfocó en una brillante y enorme limusina que aparcaba en el parking VIP.

De su interior, salió un hombre alto, robusto y guapísimo. Aquella belleza madura bailaba en perfecta armonía con la vestimenta que llevaba, pues le hacía un look tremendamente jovial. Su camisa negra básica le daba un toque misterioso -la complementaba con un rosario blanco- y sus jeans azules oscuros le caían sensualmente por sus caderas. Las hemorragias nasales pronto hicieron mella en casi todas las féminas que se encontraban haciendo cola y algún que otro hombre se volteaba a vislumbrar su extremado atractivo. Los chavalitos más jóvenes lo envidiaban y las viejas suspiraban. El hombre, que aparentaba unos veintisiete años aproximadamente caminaba derrochando soberbia, pues sabía muy bien que todo el mundo lo admiraba.

Detrás del "modelo" le seguía otro hombre pero este era bastante más grueso que el primero.

Se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal de la discoteca y allí se reunieron con tres hombres más. El trío se volteó a examinarlos y se quedaron estupefactos al ver primero ya que no estaban acostumbrados a verlo con aquellas pintas, sino con su traje de ejecutivo o con su típico kimono oscuro.

Si, el guapo era el patriarca del clan Uchiha y el otro el señor Fushika.

El primero en halagarlo fue Kakashi:

- Joder señor Fugaku, nadie diría que tiene cuarenta y pico de años.

- ¡Si!- le siguió Jiraya- Esta noche parece todo un chaval. Además esta ropa que lleva le queda muy bien.

- Lo mismo digo...- dijo Iruka asqueado por estar allí.

Éste último no iba a venir pero el peliplateado le insistió tanto que al final accedió a regañadientes. Solo le puso una condición; el que llegaran pronto a casa, Kakashi se lo prometió pero sabía de antemano que no lo cumpliría, pues aquella noche quería disfrutar a tope.

- ¿Y yo como luzco?- preguntó el más redondito cerciorándose que su rival parecía ser el protagonista de la noche.

- Ah, pues... también está muy guapo- finalizó Jiraya mientras le regalaba una estúpida sonrisa de cortesía.

Los demás se miraron entre si, poniéndose de acuerdo en la misma condición: Jiraya mentía fatal.

- ¿Todavía no ha llegado el profesor de historia y filosofía?- cuestionó el patriarca- "Y mi lindo rubito parece que tampoco está aquí..."- pensó para si mismo mientras echaba un vistazo a los alrededores para ver si lo encontraba.

Los otros negaron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a esperar a los que faltaban.

Mientras tanto Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en el vestíbulo de su casa poniéndose el calzado para salir cuando de repente una voz femenina lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Era Karin:

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Me voy de fiesta un rato.

- Yo me quedaré aquí hoy en plan relax.

- Me parece muy bien- dijo eso por no decirle"me importa una mierda lo que hagas" pero debía ser educado con las féminas tal y como le habían inculcado de pequeño.

- Oe Sasuke, quería agradecerte que decidieras prometerte conmigo. Trabajaré mucho para ser una buena mujer Uchiha.

- ¿Disculpa?- se volteó.

La pelirroja pudo observar como el rostro de su amado había cambiado bastante respecto al de aquella mañana, pues ahora aquella belleza angelical e infantil había vuelto otra vez. Detectó que sus facciones se habían relajado y que sus ojos lucían tan hermosos y brillantes como siempre. Además estaba guapísimo con aquella camiseta azul marina en la que había un pequeño dragón bordado y aquellos pantalones grises oscuros. A pesar de que su vestimenta le hacía un look bastante apagado, éste se presentaba tremendamente hermosísimo. Sasuke Uchiha era un buen maniquí, pues todo lo que se ponía le sentaba de muerte.

El chico continuó:

- ¿Prometerme contigo? Creo que te estás equivocando. Yo jamás dije eso

- Si que lo hiciste y además...- se sonrojó- además...hicimos el amor.

- ¿¡NANI?! ¿Pero que mosca te ha picado? Creí haber dejado claro que no quería nada contigo.

- Con el debido respeto Uchiha, pero cuando estabas dentro de mi no decías eso.

En cuanto el muchacho escuchó aquella barbaridad, decidió mandar a tomar por culo su educación y exclamó:

- ¡Mira niñata basta de idioteces! Que te quede bien claro que a mi no me gustas. No pienso prometerme con alguien al que no amo, además yo ya tengo a una persona.

La muchacha no entendía nada. Antes estaba dispuesto a prometerse y ahora no. Antes la había tomado en mitad de aquella sala desesperado y ahora parecía ignorarlo por completo.

Pero no se dio por vencida e insistió para que lo recordara:

- Sasuke ¿es que no te acuerdas que me lo hiciste desesperado? Me dijiste que necesitabas mi coño para saciarte...

- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero como puedes inventarte semejante cosa? Además yo no aplico ese vocabulario tan machista.

De repente se escuchó el claxon de un coche que estaba aparcado fuera. El Uchiha supo inmediatamente que su hermano ya había llegado, así que terminó de calzarse y se puso una chaqueta. Karin increpó una vez más:

- Sasuke, de aquí a tres o cuatro meses te demostraré que es cierto lo que te acabo de decir...

Y tras estas palabras se marchó tan "pancha" dejando a un Uchiha intrigado por lo que había dicho; pero no era hora de encantarse, Itachi aguardaba en su coche y éste último debía llegar a la discoteca a la hora que pactó con sus compañeros, pues el señor Fugaku Uchiha era verdaderamente estricto para la puntualidad.

Salió de la mansión, divisó el auto de su hermano y penetró en él. Itachi lo observó por unos instantes y comentó:

- ¿Te pasa algo nii-chan? te veo un poco malhumorado.

- No es nada, es Karin, dice que me la he tirado.

- ¡Kami-sama! ¿y...es cierto?- preguntó el mayor de los morenos mientras arrancaba el coche.

- ¡Que va! ¿Cómo iba a fallármela si sabes de antemano que a mi no me gustan las tías? Además, es Naruto quien me gusta.

- Ya. Pero hay a veces que nuestro órgano sexual se despierta de golpe y las ganas de tener sexo son tan fuertes que no se mira ni como ni con quien.

- ¿A ti te ha pasado con alguien?

- S-si...-se sonrojó- Con Deidara.

- ¡Anda, que callado te lo tenías! ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!- exclamó Sasuke mientras le daba golpecitos a su hermano en el hombro. Éste aumentó un poco la velocidad del vehículo y ascendió a la tercera marcha:

- A ver, no pasó nada, solamente jugamos un poco. Básicamente nos dedicamos a besamos y acariciamos.

- ¿Y no le hiciste sexo oral?

- No te voy a negar que estuve a punto, pero la idea de que Dei-kun estaba saliendo con el estúpido de Sasori me frenó.

- Pero tú no tenías nada que perder, el rubio era el que tendría que haber respetado, pero si encima él te dio pie, podrías haber aprovechado ¿no?

- Pero yo no soy de esos, además aquella vez él no estaba seguro de que si me amaba o no y yo hago el amor completamente, no a medias. A mi me gusta que por parte de los dos haya sentimientos mutuos ¿entiendes?

- Ya. Oe Nii ¿cómo se sabe quien es el uke y quien es el seme?

Itachi rió divertido ante las preguntas de su hermano pequeño, pues aquella noche parecía estar bastante interesado en temas sexuales. Quizás se estrenaría, pero reprimió preguntarle, pues prefería que aquella cuestión quedara en su intimidad. Explicó:

- Pues la verdad es que los roles no lo justifica nada ni nadie. No te creas que por ser el chico más alto o más fuerte vas a ser el seme o en cambio, si eres el que tiene el aspecto más femenino el uke. A la hora del sexo es el cuerpo quien manda. A la hora de tener a tu amante desnudo frente a ti, es el cuerpo quien pide someter o ser sometido.

- ¿Y tú... tú que rol desempeñas?

El profesor volvió a sonrojarse. No tenía ningún problema en aclararle a Sasuke cualquier duda que tuviera sobre sexo, pero entrar en detalles explícitos lo avergonzaba demasiado. Estuvo a punto de cambiar de tema pero pensó que contra más informado estuviera mejor, pues ese era el papel que debía afrontar un hermano mayor, así que contestó:

- Verás Ototo, cuando comenzamos, el papel activo lo llevaba Deidara, pero después mi cuerpo reaccionó y fui yo quien pasó a serlo.

- ¿Entonces no hubo penetración?

Negó con la cabeza y vaciló por unos instantes. Aminoró la velocidad, pues se acercaban a un semáforo en rojo. No estaba siendo del todo sincero. Claro que había habido penetración, pero no con su rubito sino con el cerdo de Fushika, pero naturalmente, decidió clausurar ese tema en el fondo de sus entrañas.

- ¿Crees que dolerá mucho?

- "Ni te lo imaginas..."- pensó mientras su mente sadomasoquista recordaba aquel instante atroz- Hombre, creo que debe de doler si no se hace bien.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues que debes lubricar la entrada de tu compañero, a parte de tu zona íntima claro y después ir introduciéndole los dedos para dilatarlo bien. Todo debe ir muy poco a poco y tu amante debe estar muy relajado.

El pequeño de los Uchiha asentía con la cabeza como intentando grabar todo en su cabeza. Siguieron hablando un poco más y después hicieron el resto del viaje en silencio.

Llegaron al aparcamiento de la discoteca y antes de salir del coche, Itachi se roció un buen chorro de colonia y se puso unas lentillas de color azul. Sasuke preguntó extrañado:

- ¿Y eso?

- Acuérdate que hoy tengo que tratar con nuestro padre y no puede enterarse que el profesor de historia y filosofía es su...- una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón- su odiado hijo. Por eso me hecho colonia, para no oler a nuestra fragancia corporal que nos caracteriza, me pongo estas lentillas para que no me reconozca y me he puesto este pañuelo- se lo señaló- para ocultar la marca de nacimiento.

Su subconsciente le hizo una mala pasada recordándole: "Esa marca no es de nacimiento, te la hizo Fushika cuando eras un bebé!"

- ¿Y no podías haberte puesto unas simples gafas de sol oscuras?

- Si, claro. Entro a una discoteca con las gafas de sol puestas...¿Quieres que parezca el tonto del pueblo?

- ¿Más todavía?- se burló y le sacó la lengua.

Itachi rió divertido y le propinó el típico golpecito en la frente que solía hacerle cuando eran pequeños. Aquella acción melancolizó un poco al más pequeño, que deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a tener a su hermano más cerca.

Se dirigieron hacia la entrada y pronto visualizaron al grupo de su progenitor. El cuerpo de Itachi se puso tenso. Inspiró y con pasos decididos se acercó allí. Puso una de sus mejores caras y saludó:

- ¡Buenas noches señores! Disculpen la tardanza.

Todos se voltearon y alucinaron con el nuevo look de Itachi pero ninguno comentó nada al respecto. Todos devolvieron el saludo menos Fushika que sonreía complacido, pues su bomboncito ya había llegado.

- Hombre hijo, no sabía que ibas a venir. Si lo hubiera sabido te hubieras venido con nosotros en la limusina- comentó el patriarca Uchiha dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

- Es que me animé a última hora. El señor...- se inventó un apellido para su hermano- ...Stevenson tuvo la bondad de venir a buscarme.

- ¿Stevenson? ¡Ah claro! Usted debe ser medio extranjero, eso explica sus ojos azules. Bienvenido pues.

- ¿Stevenson? Pero si su apellido verdadero da la casualidad que es también Uchi...- comentaba Jiraya.

- ¡¿Que tal si entramos ya?!- interrumpió intencionadamente Sasuke, luego intentó cambiar de tema- Hace una noche espectacular. La luna está preciosa y el ambiente es agradable ¿no creen?

- Un momento- dijo Fugaku- Falta alguien más.

- ¿Había invitado a alguien más Uchiha-san?- preguntó Kakashi intentando disimular su desespero por que la fiesta comenzara.

- Si... Ustedes vayan entrando si les place. Yo me quedaré aquí esperando a mi último invitado.

- ¿Seguro que no le molesta?

- Claro que no Kakashi-san.

A continuación les entregó las entradas VIP y los demás se marcharon dentro. El Patriarca miró su reloj. Eran las once y cuarto. Habían pasado quince minutos de la hora acordada, normalmente odiaba la impuntualidad pero aquella noche le dio lo mismo. Sabía que su espera tendría recompensa, pues al final de la noche el cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki sería su trofeo.

Al ratillo, observó como un autobús aparcaba en la parada. Un gentío grandioso comenzó a salir de aquel transporte público. El último fue Uzumaki Naruto. En cuanto lo divisó fugaku sonrió satisfecho. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y Naruto se acercó a él. Mientras lo hacía, el adulto sin vergüenza ya iba desnudándolo con la mirada. Lo examinó de arriba abajo. Iba tremendamente guapísimo con aquellos pantalones tan ajustaditos. Se posicionó a su lado y se miraron a los ojos mutuamente.

Por un instante, el Uzumaki creyó estar perdiéndose en el abismo oscuro que representaban las negras pupilas de su amado Sasuke pero recobró el sentido cuando se percató que aquel abismo era el mismísimo infierno. Aquel abismo pertenecía a Fugaku Uchiha, su desvirgador.

Para su desgracia ya sabía de quien había heredado aquellos preciosos ojos negros como el carbón.

El primero que rompió el hielo fue el mayor:

- Estás verdaderamente hermoso Naruto Uzumaki.

El receptor no contestó. El otro se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y le regaló un beso en la frente:

- Tranquilo, no me tengas miedo. Voy a tratarte como el príncipe que eres.- sonrió- Gracias.

- ¿Gracias por qué?.

- Por haberte puesto tan guapo para mí. Esta noche brillas más que un diamante en bruto.

Aquellas palabras provocaron en el rubiales un leve sonrojo. No quería reconocerlo pero sentía como su autoestima comenzaba a subir poco a poco.

- Vamos príncipe, los demás están adentro y no debo hacerles esperar.

Pusieron rumbo hacia la entrada, le enseñaron al portero los pases VIP y éste los dejó pasar de inmediato.

Entraron en el recinto y Naruto alucinó con la estética y la decoración. La sala era enorme y rectangular -casi todo su perímetro constaba de la pista de baile- y en cada esquina había una barra donde los camareros se apresuraban a servir copas (sus uniformes eran marineros). Los colores que predominaban más era toda clase de azules; desde el más oscuro hasta el más celeste. Pero lo que sobresaltó más a nuestro portador del kyubi era la gran pecera que se encontraba ubicada en medio de la pista, en la cual nadaba tranquilamente un gran tiburón blanco.

Fugaku quiso ser chistoso:

- Si no te portas bien, te echaré a esa pecera para que ese animal se pegue un gran festín.- le guiñó el ojo y lo volvió a examinar de arriba abajo, rectificó- No, prefiero comerte yo.

A continuación se dirigieron a unas escaleras que había en un rincón del local y subieron hasta llegar a un pasillo donde constaba de salas privadas. Mientras caminaban por allí buscando su correspondiente habitación, el adulto advirtió:

- Principito, espero que no comentes nada de lo que va a pasar entre tú y yo esta noche.¿entendido? Si mis invitados preguntan, les diré que te he encontrado por casualidad y como eres compañero de mi hijo me ha parecido buena idea que te reunieras con él ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Espere! ¿quiere decir que Sasuke está aquí?

- Si.

No le dio ni tiempo a asimilar aquella afirmación cuando de repente una geisha les abrió la puerta corredera de la sala perteneciente.

Sus ojos azules solo percibieron el hermoso cabello azabache de Sasuke que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación sosteniendo una copa mientras una camarera le servía un poco de sake. Éste también lo visualizó en seguida. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron todo se desvaneció ante ellos. El griterío que estaban formando Jiraya y Kakashi que se encontraban restregándose con un par de geishas pasó a ser un silencio absoluto y en cuestión de segundos saltaron chispas; las cuales describían el más puro amor, el más puro deseo y la más grande de las alegrías por volver a verse.

Itachi también percibió la energía positiva que aquel par se transmitía entre sí. Sonrió y se alegró por su hermano, pero la cuestión que le rondaba en la cabeza era: "¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí Naruto? y lo más importante...¿que diablos hacía acompañado por su padre?.

...

Bueno chicas hasta aquí la primera parte.

Pero no se preocupen que a la segunda parte le queda poquito para terminarse. ;)

Ahí veremos lo que realmente sucederá en la discoteca:

¿Qué pasará con Sasuke y Naruto?

¿Se enterará Sasuke del verdadero motivo por el cual su rubio está ahí?

¿ Y Fugaku, se dará cuenta que el profesor de historia es su hijo Itachi?

El especial de Sai que les quiero dedicar también lo encontraremos en la siguiente parte; ahí sabremos como el ANBU descubrió que Fugaku era el "malo malísimo" y veremos que promesa se hicieron Sai y Yamato.

Y por fin Naruto se vestirá de geisha para persuadir a las maestras que se encargarán de evaluarlo para decidir si éste será su aprendiz...

¡Espero que les haya gustado y comenten el capi!

Hasta pronto.

Agradecimientos:

**Hacchiko**:

No te imaginas la sonrisa que me sacaste en cuanto leí tu review.

Me animaste mogollón y siento la tardanza.

Muchísimas gracias por seguirme J

Un besote muuuuuuuy fuerte y espero que te haya gustado.

**Dark angel-loveless**:

Y tanto que me acuerdo de ti en amor yaoi (Ritsu Uchiha) anda que no me pongo contenta cuando veo algún comentario tuyo.

¿Que tal ha estado esta parte? Yo creo que un poco flojilla pero bueno… no pude estrujar más mi cerebrito yaoi ^^

Pues andabas bien encaminada con lo de Sasuke, si, es una droga que le traerá muchos calenteros de cabeza…jeej

Nos vemos en la segunda parte!

Un beso

**Maria-sama:**

¿Qué puedo decirte a ti amiga?

Pues que me alegras un montón cada vez que veo tu nik en algún review J

Gracias. Besitos

**CootakuNH:**

Pues si, la verdad es que yo tampoco me imaginé a Deidara así pero un día mi subconsciente me dijo: ¿Y si Dei-kun tuviera una enfermedad importante?

Y como la anorexia es un tema bastante actual, pues acepté ;)

Te veo en la próxima parte eh? No me falles jejej

Besitos


	14. La discoteca Kushina Ishido (2ª parte)

Hola chicas! Que tal están?

Aquí les traigo la segunda parte! Espero que les guste ;)

Cap:12 La discoteca/ Kushiha Ishido

2ª PARTE:

En cuanto las dos geishas divisaron al patriarca Uchiha, dejaron al dúo pervertido de profesores y acudieron inmediatamente a saludarlo; se arrodillaron lentamente en el suelo e inclinaron su torso formando una reverencia perfecta. Después guiaron a Fugaku hacia su lugar correspondiente. La habitación era rectangular y constaba de una gran mesa y cojines para sentarse. Por su poder, riqueza y categoría alta el líder del clan Uchiha presidió la mesa posicionándose en el lado más cercano a la puerta. Naruto seguía allí, petrificado y hechizado por aquel rostro angelical y hermoso que poseía Sasuke. Intentó colocarse bien los primeros mechones de cabello que comenzaban a rebelarse y se planchó la camisa con las manos. Ahora si que quería estar guapo y hubiera dado hasta su ojo derecho por haber tenido un espejito para mirarse.

- ¿Qué coño hace un alumno aquí?- cuestionó de repente Jiraya asqueado por el caso omiso que le hacían las geishas.

- Ah, no se preocupe Jiraya-san, me lo encontré de casualidad y decidí invitarlo a que se uniera a nosotros.- contestó Fugaku mientras alzaba su copa para que se la llenara una de las geishas.- Gracias, señorita.- se volteó hacia el rubio- Vamos Naruto, siéntate a mi lado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante tal comentario y Naruto obedeció enseguida. Se colocó donde le dijeron y el patriarca anunció:

- Queridos amigos. Me siento orgulloso de tenerles hoy aquí y espero que esta noche sea de su agrado, pidan todo lo que quieran que la cuenta correrá a cargo del clan Uchiha.

Todos los allí presentes vitorearon aquella decisión y pronto comenzaron con sus pedidos.

Las geishas se posicionaron en un rincón de la sala y comenzaron a bailar. La fiesta había empezado.

Mientras tanto un tímido rubiales hacía su presencia en la discoteca. Tuvo que entrecerrar sus preciosos ojos azules en cuanto percibió las luces de neón que brillaban con el máximo esplendor. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse al ambiente y cuando pudo ver con la máxima nitidez, su escuálido cuerpecito se alertó del enorme gentío que había allí. Entre el humo del tabaco y el estruendo sonido que salía de los altavoces, quiso marcharse rápidamente de allí, así que se volteó para hacerlo pero tres tíos lo abordaron:

- ¿Qué hace una rubia como tú en un lugar como éste?- inició uno de ellos; el que parecía ser el mandamás del grupo.

- Mi amigo tiene razón- le siguió el más bajito- Si te has perdido nosotros podemos acompañarte a tu casa.

- Si es cierto, a nosotros nos encanta rescatar a damiselas en peligro- le guiñó el ojo el que tenía orejas de soplillo.

- Creo que os estáis equivocando. – se recogió su hermosa melena dorada y añadió- Soy un tío.

El trío de idiotas al constatar aquello, se retiraron velozmente y tremendamente avergonzados.

Deidara rió divertido y decidió encaminarse hacia una de las barras más cercanas, pues aquella noche había decidido salir un rato a pasárselo bien e intentar olvidarse de todo: de su obsesión por el físico, de su trabajo y de Itachi. Llegó a la barra y se pidió un malibú con piña. Bebió un trago largo y se encendió un cigarrillo mientras observaba como la gente se movía al ritmo del "Gagnam Style".

Al otro lado de la discoteca se encontraban Hidan y Kakuzu, éste último bailando y el otro apoyado en la pared.

- ¡Hidan ven a bailar!- gritó el de economía moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente mientras sonaba el estribillo de la canción de moda.

- ¡Lo siento Kaku-kun, no puedo, el mandamiento número cuarenta de Jashin-sama dice: no bailarás de forma violenta, desenfrenada, sexy o vulgar!.

- ¿¡El Gagnam Style te parece sexy o violento?!

- No, pero vulgar si. Es una canción que hace apología a un caballo desbocado y eso para mi dios es bastante avergonzarte.

- ¡Tú lo que necesitas es soltarte!- le extendió el brazo ofreciéndole su bebida.- toma.

- ¿Lleva alcohol?

Kakuzu asintió con la cabeza. Hidan aclaró:

- Lo siento de nuevo pero me temo que tampoco puedo, el mandamiento número treinta de Jashin-sama dice: no beberás bebidas alcohólicas, fermentadas o estimulantes que…

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que su compañero le impactó la copa en sus morros haciéndole beber un poco.

Aquel sabor dulce se derramó por su garganta haciéndole despertar en su interior una especie de excitación, energía y bienestar. Era conciente que a su dios no le gustaría pero pensó que por una copita y ya está no pasaría nada. Así que se la arrebató a Kakuzu y se la bebió poco a poco. El ojiverde sonrió al ver que su amigo parecía unirse a la fiesta. Después se perdió en el ritmo alegre de las "Serebro" con su "Mama luva".

…

Arriba, en la zona VIP seguían con la fiesta: Kakashi y Jiraya bailaban descontrolados mientras un paciente Iruka intentaba detenerlos, pues el dúo de docentes ya se encontraban borrachos y de un momento a otro terminarían cayéndose al suelo.

Los demás conversaban tranquilamente:

- …Y dígame señor Stevenson, ¿Qué le trajo a Japón?- preguntó Fugaku mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Naruto.

Esta acción, naturalmente no agradó a Sasuke. Ahora que tenía a Naruto allí, no permitiría que se le escapara la oportunidad de declarase bien de una vez por todas.

- Pues…- vaciló por unos instantes y comenzó a contar su mentira- Verá señor Fugaku, mi padre es francés y mi madre japonesa, yo nací en Francia, pero mis padres se separaron y yo me vine a vivir aquí con mi madre y así hasta hoy.

Se escuchó una carcajada sonora que provenía de los labios de Fushika. Se notaba que aquel viejo se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo a su amado en apuros, intentando contar una milonga que fuera creíble.

La verdad es que aquellas lentillas azules le sentaban divinamente. De repente le entraron unas ganas locas de poseerlo nuevamente, hizo un ademán para tocarle la entrepierna pero una geisha se lo impidió cuando se acercó y le encendió una cerilla para avivar la llama de la pipa que estaba fumando.

- Francia, bonito país.- dijo el patriarca y bebió un trago de su sake.

Después hablaron un rato sobre política.

Aquella charla era tremendamente aburrida para Naruto, pero por suerte tenía a su Sasuke en frente para poder admirarlo una y otra vez. Deseaba sentarse a su lado y poder aclararle todo, deseaba besarlo, abrazarlo, hacerle el amor… pero aquella noche estaba allí para acostarse con su padre. Aquella noche estaba allí para salvar a su padre.

De repente una gesisha se le acercó y le entregó un papelito. Se cercioró de que Fugaku estuviera entretenido y lo desdobló disimuladamente: "Hola Naruto. Soy Sasuke. Voy a hacer que voy al lavabo y te esperaré en la salida de la discoteca, necesito hablar contigo en un lugar más tranquilo."

Miró al emisario y afirmó con la cabeza. Éste se levantó y anunció:

- Discúlpenme caballeros pero iré un momento al lavabo. Regreso en seguida.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta miró cómplice a Naruto y le guiñó el ojo. Éste se sonrojó y sonrió.

Pasó un breve tiempo y el dúo pervertido e Iruka decidieron bajar bailar un rato, pues en cuanto Kakashi escuchó el "Ai se eu te pego de Michel telo´" corrió a la pista, pues se había pasado todo el verano aprendiéndola para bacilar ante las mujeres.

….

Llevaba ya dos copas y tres cigarrillos fumados. Al igual que llevaba dos ligues y tres peticiones de sexo rechazadas. Aún no se explicaba porque había escogido aquel lugar para ir a olvidar penas si no le gustaba ni bailar ni el gentío, pero al menos su autoestima se encontraba en un punto neutro, pues aquella noche le estaban entrando mucho a Deidara. La mayoría de las veces lo confundían con una mujer, por el cabello suelto y por el maquillaje. No es que le gustara ir pintado pero debía tapar sus ojeras y debía darle color a sus mejillas.

- Hola rubita- le dijeron de repente.

El artista se volteó y pudo contemplar a otro imbécil que intentaba ligar con él.

- Soy un tío.- contestó sin más dilaciones para que lo dejara tranquilo.

- ¡Ah, ya entiendo! Eres un travesti.

- ¡Que no! ¡Que soy un tío joder!

- Vale, vale, no te pongas así…- de repente sonó el "ella me levantó de Daddy Yankee"- ¿te apetece bailar ricura?

El profesor de inglés pilló al vuelo la petición de ese estúpido, pues la canción se trataba de un reguetón y sabía muy bien que ese género era latino, sinopsis de "baile caliente", así que increpó:

- Tú lo que quieres realmente es sexo ¿verdad?

- Emm… p-pues…

- Vete de aquí- le dio la espalda.

El idiota se marchó, pero en seguida otra voz le habló:

- Hola…

Aquel tono se le antojó maduro y seductor. Penetró por todos los poros de su piel y se vació en su estómago produciéndole un leve escalofrío.

Repitió:

- Hola…- y añadió- te he echado de menos.

El artista se giró y pudo contemplar a otro artista:

- S-Sasori…

A continuación se perdió en aquellos ojazos café que lo miraban con un ápice de sorpresa.

….

- ¡OTRA COPA MÁS!- chilló Hidan al camarero.

- ¿Hidan, ¿no crees que ya has bebido demasiado?- advirtió Kakuzu mientras intentaba sostener a su amigo, pues llevaba una borrachera tremenda.

- ¿Pero que dices Ernesto? ¡Si la fiesta justo acaba de empezar!- exclamó tambaleándose, luego se dirigió nuevamente al pobre camarero- ¿Y MI COPA? ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO JODER!

- No me llamo Ernesto. Soy Kakuzu. Hidan, recuerda a Jashin-sama.

- ¿Kashin-sama? ¿Quién coño es ese?

Le sirvieron la bebida de inmediato y le pegó un sorbo largo.

- Hidan, si bebes más vas a sufrir un coma etílico. ¿no ves que no estás acostumbrado?

- ¡UUURUSE, URUSEEE!- gritó mientras se abría la camisa, pues el calor comenzaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo.

- ¡No, eso sí que no! ¡No te desnudes Hidan!- decía mientras le volvía a cerrar los botones de aquella prenda.

- ¡Eres un aguafiestas Pablo!

- Que no me llamo Pablo, soy Kakuzu.

- Lo que tú digas Marcos.- volvió a tomarse otro trago y arrastró a su amigo a la pista.

Se dejaron llevar por el salvaje ritmo de "LMFAO".

…

La noche estaba pasando lenta para Itachi que últimamente se dedicaba a asentir con la cabeza en las conversaciones y a sonreírle a Fugaku cada vez que se dirigía a él para comentarle alguna tontería sobre la economía Japonesa.

Las piernas le dolían a causa de permanecer tantas horas sentado en la misma posición. Se notaba que no estaba a gusto y su cuerpo estaba entumecido. De repente la mano derecha de Fushika se colocó en su muslo. Esto le hizo recordar aquella vez en que aquel cerdo lo violó.

-… ¿Usted también lo cree Stevenson-sama?- finalizó el patriarca queriendo saber la opinión de su "hijo".

Itachi lo miró aturdido por unos instantes. Aquellos dos hombres que tanta angustia le estaban creando, requerían ahora su atención. Lo estaban agobiando, entonces solicitó:

- ¿Les importa que salga un momento a tomar el aire?

- Claro- éste fue Fugaku

Fushika no dijo nada, solo se limitó a dejar escapar un soplido asqueado.

Itachi bajó hacia la pista de baile y alucinó con la cantidad de gente que se había formado allí. No cabía ni un alma. Pronto divisó el cartel donde anunciaba los baños y se dirigió hacia allí, con paciencia, abriéndose camino de entre el gentío que bailaba, bebía, fumaba, se besaban, se toqueteaban… De repente se chocó con alguien, tan solo divisó una larga melena dorada y se disculpó:

- Perdone señorita.- y se escaqueó tan rápidamente como un pez.

- ¿Pasa algo Dei-kun?- cuestionó Sasori

- No, solo que alguien se topó conmigo…

- Bueno, mi amor, lo que te estaba diciendo, te he echado mucho de menos y estoy súper feliz de reencontrarme otra vez contigo.- acercó sus labios a los del rubio con la intención de besarle.

Deidara vaciló por unos instantes. Realmente ya no amaba a Sasori, pero reconoció que aquel pelirrojo estaba buenísimo y la idea era olvidar a Itachi. Además, de ahora en adelante quería ser "malillo" y ser él el que jugara el papel de utilizador e interesado como lo habían echo sus compañeros.

Besó a Sasori.

El marionetista sonrió complacido:

- Por cierto, cariño, ¿Por qué me llamabas tanto cuando estaba en México?

- "Quería cortar contigo…" Porque necesitaba decirte que te amaba muchísimo.

Mientras tanto Itachi llegó al lavabo. Resopló aliviado al ver que estaba vacío. Bien, así podría refrescarse y estar a sus anchas.

Se acercó a la pica y se echó agua en el rostro. Se quitó las lentillas para dejar respirar un poco sus ojos, pues comenzaban a picarle ya que no estaba acostumbrado a llevar aquel objeto óptico. Se aflojó el pañuelo y liberó su atormentado cuello. Se lo masajeó un poco. Por culpa de esta acción se le calló una lente al suelo. Se arrodilló a buscarla y después de un breve tiempo la encontró, se levantó y pudo contemplar horrorizado a Fushika en el espejo.

Se volteó rápidamente. El gordo habló:

- Itachi amor, quiero hacerte el amor.

El receptor tragó saliva y su cuerpo comenzó sentir asco. El otro continuó:

- Principito- se acercó a él, el Uchiha dio un paso atrás, pero pronto se topó con la pica- llevo toda la velada desesperado por tocarte.

- ¡No Fushika-san, aquí no se lo ruego!

- No temas mi dulce pastelito de calabaza, si aquí no hay nadie…

- Por favor… no…

- Sabes lo que le pasará a Deidara si no me haces caso ¿no? Mi francotirador sigue a ese estúpido rubito las veinticuatro horas del día. Una llamada mía y sus sesos saldrán volando- finalizó con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Como siempre aquella cuestión lo tenía "cogido por los huevos" y como siempre tenía que acabar cediendo a los impulsos crueles de aquel cabronazo.

- Así me gusta Uchiha, que te comportes dócilmente como un perrito.- lo cogió de la barbilla y lo besó.

Después lo adentró en un váter y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Allí se dedicó a hacerle todas las virguerías que le plació.

…..

Arriba, en la zona VIP se encontraban Naruto y Fugaku a solas.

- No has bebido nada corazón- inició el adulto para romper el hielo.- Sabes que puedes pedir todo lo que te plazca. Yo lo pagaré todo.

El niño no dijo nada. Tan solo se dedicaba a practicar mentalmente las palabras, las cuales utilizaría para decirle a su desvirgador que tenía que ir al lavabo.

Cuando por fin iba a comentárselo, el patriarca se anticipó:

- Baila para mí amor.

- ¿C-como?

- Que me haría mucha ilusión verte bailar.

Naruto obedeció rápidamente, pues así podría irse pronto. Se levantó y comenzó a menearse torpemente. El otro rió burlón pero en cuanto el adolescente le dio la espalda y movió su trasero, la mente depravada del Uchiha se disparó con creces. Se mordió el labio en señal de excitación. Comenzaba a desesperarse por aquel culito virgen. Le entraron ganas de tomarlo allí mismo, pero consiguió controlarse, pues ante todo quería demostrarle a su pequeño amante que él era todo un caballero.

Pero lo que no reprimió fue ir, colocarse detrás del rubio y restregarle en su trasero el gran bulto que comenzaba a despertarse.

Naruto, al notar aquel enorme atributo se apartó rápidamente. Fugaku lo tranquilizó:

- No te preocupes príncipe. Sé que es grande, pero prometo no hacerte daño. Si quieres puedes mirármela para que te vayas haciendo la idea de lo que entrará por tu cu…-se calló de golpe en cuanto se percató que estaba siendo descortés, rectificó- Sumimasen pequeño- se arrodilló y le dio un beso en la frente- Por un instante me olvidé de que eras un principito y a la realeza hay que tratarla distinguidamente.

- Tengo que ir al lavabo señor Fugaku.

- Muy bien, te acompaño.

- No, si no le importa me gustaría tener un poco de intimidad…

- Está bien.- miró el reloj de su muñeca. Eran las tres de la madrugada.- Ya es muy tarde, pronto nos iremos.

El Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza como diciendo: "lo que tú digas..." y se marchó tan rápidamente que hizo volar hasta el polvo.

Su corazón latía apresuradamente y su sangre hervía con fervor, pues en breves se iba a encontrar con su koi y, por fin, le aclararía todo.

Salió del pasillo y se asomó por la barandilla. Desde aquella perspectiva podía observar toda la pista de baile al completo. Naturalmente, alucinó en cuanto vislumbró a todo aquel gentío de abajo que saltaba, bailaba y se restregaban los unos contra los otros. ¿Cómo demonios podría encontrar a Sasuke? Aquello parecía "Buscando a Wally". Se quedó un breve tiempo allí observando; vio a Jiraya moverse perfectamente al compás de la salsa alegre de "Yuri Buenaventura" y después juró ver también a Deidara-sensei bailar sensualmente con un pelirrojo al son del salvaje y sexy tema "Suave de Hinojosa Y Zambrano"; pero ni rastro del Uchiha.

Optó por bajar y buscarlo allí. En cuanto pisó la pista dos o tres chicas se le insinuaron, el ojiazul obviamente pasó de ellas. Mediante se abría camino, le sorprendió el "Rabiosa de Shakira". De su cuerpo comenzó a radiarle una excitación extrema y en aquel instante, su cerebro se encontraba de fiesta e indicándole a todos sus miembros que debían moverse al son de aquella canción tan pegadiza.

Aquella cantante era su preferida y sus hits le ponía de buen humor. Por un momento se olvidó de aquella noche y bailó como si el mundo se acabara mañana.

" ..._ Oye mami, vuélvete loca Aráñame la espalda y muérdeme la boca Oye papi, vuélveme loca Aráñame la espalda y muérdeme la boca Rabiosa, rabiosa Rabiosa, rabiosa Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa Rabiosa, rabio__…_.."

De repente aquel tema se cortó, la discoteca quedó en silencio y todos los allí presentes se miraron extrañados. A continuación un foco iluminó solamente a Naruto y una voz se escuchó por megafonía; era la de Kisame:

- "Antes de nada, quisiera disculparme con todos ustedes por lo que acaba de pasar, pero no he podido resistirme a la petición de Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora procederé a leer su nota- se afinó la garganta y continuó- Naruto Uzumaki, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que tú serías el chico de mi vida y quisiera dedicarte esta canción para que sepas lo mucho que te amo. ¿Me harías el favor de convertirte en mi pareja?

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y en seguida comenzó a sonar la suave melodía de la canción "Por amarte de Enrique Iglesias".

Pronto apareció Sasuke de entre la multitud y se dirigió hacia el rubio que lo miraba sin pestañear. Aún no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, pero al sentir la respiración del Uchiha en su frente, reaccionó rodeándole con sus brazos. Éste también lo hizo y empezaron a bailar lentamente.

El portador del kyubi deseaba que aquello no se acabara nunca. Quería seguir deleitándose con su olor a jazmín. Quería seguir sintiendo aquellas cosquillitas en su estómago. Quería seguir sintiendo el cuerpo de su amado y los latidos que abordaban su corazón. Total, quería seguir sintiendo por siempre jamás a Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando aquella canción de amor terminó, el dúo de muchachos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Sí, aquellas pupilas eran realmente las que representaban el negro abismo por el cual Naruto quería arrojarse y en cambio, las azules de éste último; el cielo por el cual Sasuke quería volar eternamente.

El más pequeño habló:

- Si. Si quiero ser tu pareja.

El portador del sharingan sonrió y lo besó dulcemente.

En aquel gesto, el moreno pudo transmitir todo el afecto y amor que llevaba reprimiendo hace tiempo. Ahora se sentía liberado y tremendamente satisfecho. Ya no podía pedirle más a la vida, pues ya tenía todo lo que su cuerpo y alma anhelaban. A Naruto Uzumaki.

A continuación, el ritmo estridente de "Pitbull" inundó todo el local haciendo que toda la gente volviera a gozar, otra vez, de la magia de aquella discoteca tan marchosa.

Estaba claro que con aquel panorama, Sasuke y Naruto no podrían hablar tranquilamente, así que decidieron salir de allí.

Ya en el paseo marítimo los dos caminaban nerviosos e impacientes por que alguno rompiera el hielo, pero estaban demasiado avergonzados como para pronunciar palabra. Se miraban de reojo y se sonrojaban.

- "Vamos, di algo Sasuke"- pensaba el rubio mientras intentaba seguir los pasos de su compañero ya que este parecía ir más rápido.

- "Naruto, comenta algo..."- se decía mentalmente el moreno que intentaba aminorar la velocidad de su caminar para no dejar al otro detrás.

De repente el viento comenzó a soplar y el frío empezó a penetrar por los huesos del albino. En cuanto el ojinegro se percató de que su koi temblaba, le extendió su chaqueta por encima y habló:

- Póntela, sino cogerás un buen resfriado.

- A-arigatou.

En cuanto se puso aquella prenda, sonrió al sentir el calor y el olor del Uchiha.

- ¿Quieres caminar por la arena?- preguntó el portador del sharingan para tratar de iniciar una conversación.

El otro simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Se quitaron el calzado y pasearon por la orilla del mar. El más alto, por fin, venció su timidez y cogió de la mano al más bajito. Parece ser que aquel gesto le dio la energía suficiente a éste último para comenzar a explicar:

- Oe Sasuke... el culpable de que antaño nos distanciáramos fue Gaara. Él fue quien me mandó esos mensajes que simulaban que tú te habías acostado con otro tío después de que yo estuviera en tu casa. Creí que me habías utilizado y por eso me enfadé tanto contigo. Lo siento.

- No te disculpes. Te largué de mi casa pronto porque mi padre había regresado antes de lo previsto y no quería que te viera, eso es todo. Lo que hice después de que te marcharas fue estudiar y lamentarme por no haber terminado con lo que empezamos.

Naruto se puso más rojo que un tomate en cuanto le vino a la mente la imagen de aquel morenazo encima suyo. Aquel guaperas le interrumpió aquella suculenta visión:

- ¿Y Gaara?

- Corté con él esta tarde.- contestó automáticamente.

- ¿Lo amabas?

- No. Accedí a salir con él por puro compromiso. Eso es todo.

- ¿Puedo saber cual fue el motivo?

- Me dejó un juego nuevo y tardé bastante en devolvérselo- mintió, pues le daba vergüenza confesar los problemas económicos que sufría.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante tal contestación. No podía creerse que por aquella tontería, su amado actuara así, pero si de una cosa se caracterizaba el Uzumaki era de lo bonachón que era y por ello, en algunas ocasiones, tonto.

Suspiró y comenzó a desnudarse bajo la mirada atónita de su dobe. Sólo se dejó la ropa interior.

En cuanto el portador del kiuby vislumbró aquella perfecta anatomía creyó sentirse muy afortunado al pensar que aquel regalo del cielo sería para él solito. Por unos instantes, se permitió perderse en los abdominales de aquel "dios griego". Por alguna razón, el frío que sentía se iba difuminando cada vez que su mirada iba descendiendo hasta toparse con la tira de aquella prenda íntima que le hacía al Uchiha un look tremendamente sexy y varonil. Parecía que aquellos bóxers rojos de la marca "Dolce & Gavanna" estuvieran especialmente fabricados para aquellas finas y sensuales caderas.

- ¿Te bañas conmigo usuratonkachi?- cuestionó mientras entraba lentamente en el agua. Hizo una mueca divertida en cuanto notó la fuerza de las olas chocar contra sus rodillas.

A Naruto no le hacía mucha gracia bañarse en la playa de noche, pues la oscuridad del mar lo desconcertaba y tan solo contaban con la escasa luz de una farola, pero mientras bailaba antes con él, se juró que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Así que también se desnudó. Su barriguita descansó en cuanto se quitó aquellos pantalones que lo llevaban asfixiando durante toda la velada. Aquella noche pillaría un buen catarro pero le dio lo mismo. Por su Sasuke Uchiha estaría dispuesto hasta a morir.

Se revisó rápidamente su cuerpo y se asqueó en cuanto se percató de aquel jodido michelín que se ubicaba en sus caderas. Mierda. Estaba claro que su anatomía no podía compararse con la espectacular e increíble del Uchiha, así que optó por taparse con sus manos, pues pensó que aquello no era digno para los ojos de su compañero.

- ¡Dobe! ¡¿Entras o no?!- gritaba el moreno que comenzaba a impacientarse. Se fijó en la acción que hizo su koi y preguntó extrañado- ¿¡Por qué te tapas!?

Ignoró la cuestión y entró en el agua. Desafiaba cada ola que lo tiraba para atrás pero en cuestión de segundos llegó donde estaba él. Respiró aliviado en cuanto se cercioró que el nivel del agua le llegaba a la altura de su abdomen. Si, así podía esconder perfectamente aquella parte física que le desagradaba con creces.

- Naruto, ¿Por qué te tapabas?- repitió el del sharingan.

- Pues porque...e-estoy...- bajó la mirada y trató de esconder un sonrojo de vergüenza- estoy gordito...

El otro, en cuanto escuchó aquello reventó de la risa:

- ¿Pero que estás diciendo usuratonkachi?

- Lo que has escuchado. Tengo unas caderas anchísimas.

- No es verdad dobe. Tienes un cuerpo precioso.

- ¿Esto te parece precioso?- dijo mientras le enseñaba sus caderas, poniéndose de puntillas. Seguidamente se tocó el michelín y añadió- No creo que este trozo de carne agrade a alguien.

- ¡Uzumaki, no seas tonto!¡ A mi me gustas tal y como eres joder!- le puso las manos en sus caderas- Para mí, tus caderas son las más bonitas que jamás he visto y no negaré que me encantaría tenerlas debajo de mí.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y se sonrojó. El otro siguió:

- Dobe, ¿es que no te das cuenta que yo sería capaz de morir por estas caderas? ¿No te das cuenta que para mí eres la persona más perfecta del mundo? ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta que tus ojos, tu boca, tu pelo, tus cejas, tu nariz y en general todo tu cuerpo, me tiene enamorado?

El destinatario de aquella descripción tan suculenta, juró sentir millones de mariposas revolotear por su estómago. Aquellas palabras tan hermosas, le hicieron subir vertiginosamente su autoestima, sintiéndose como el chico más guapo de la tierra.

- Rubito, quiero que sepas una cosa...

- Dime- dijo mientras se fijaba en el máximo atractivo que le hacía el cabello mojado.

¿Pero como podía ser el Uchiha tan guapo? Cada vez estaba más seguro que aquella belleza no era humana. Él siguió:

- Intenté detener a Gaara antes de que se te declarase antes que yo allí en aquel restaurante de antaño...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- interrumpió mientras comenzaba a temblar de nuevo.

- Que me enteré que Gaara te llevaría allí para pedirte salir y yo acudí también. Como no sabía donde estabas, usé mi sharingan y cuando te encontré, corrí y corrí pero el de la arena utilizó un jutsu muy poderoso el cual no pude contrarrestar.

- Claro, ahora me explico el muro de arena que fabricó.

- Dobe...- como vio que volvía a temblar, lo rodeó con sus brazos - llevo enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi.

- T-teme...- lo rodeó él también con sus brazos y se fundieron en un precioso abrazo.- Tsuki da yo.

- Te amo- potenció el roce de sus cuerpos, que a pesar del tremendo frío, comenzaron a calentarse.

Tras escuchar aquello, el ojiazul comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Por qué lloras usuratonkachi?

- Son sólo lágrimas de felicidad. Hoy es la mejor noche de mi vida.- declaró y se besaron apasionadamente.

...

Mientras tanto, en los lavabos de la discoteca, Itachi Uchiha se encontraba limpiándose los restos de semen que le quedaban en el rostro, pues su violador había dejado escapar su esencia en esa zona.

Fushika lo observaba divertido:

- Itachi amor, ¿por qué tienes ese culito tan adictivo?

El receptor ni le contestó. No quería ni tenía ganas de volver a humillarse otra vez . El gordo continuó:

- Bueno cariño...- miró su reloj de bolsillo- Me voy a ir retirando de aquí. Ya no tengo el cuerpo como para trasnochar tanto...¿te vienes conmigo?

¿Qué, estaba de broma?

El más joven negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Pues lo que le faltaba; haber sido violado otra vez y luego irse con él como si no hubiera pasado nada. Además, le repugnaba la sola idea de dormir con él en la misma cama.

- Entiendo. Eres joven y quieres vivir la noche al máximo. Aprovecha que cuando tengas mi edad, ya no tendrás ganas de ciertas cosas.- le acarició la mejilla.- Eres tan hermoso... Me siento afortunado de tenerte a mi lado.

- "No estaría a tu lado si no fuera porque tu francotirador hijo de puta está acechando a mi Dei-kun si no ya te hubiera enviado a la tumba."- pensó el morenito intentando reprimir la rabia que le corroía.

Se sentía basura; como un puto muñeco hinchable, un deshecho, una asquerosa rata y una mierda.

Fushika lo besó forzosamente en los labios y se despidió de él.

A pesar de que aquel hombre no poseía ningún atractivo físico; su caminar derrochaba soberbia y seguridad, pues el mero hecho de estar con Itachi le subía la autoestima.

Cuando se marchó de allí, el Uchiha trató de lavarse un poco con el grifo de la pica, pero aquella agua no era lo bastante suficiente para tratar de limpiar la suciedad de aquel cuerpo manchado, contaminado e impuro.

Salió de ahí y se perdió entre la multitud. Caminaba por allí sin rumbo alguno. La gente lo sobaba (tocaba), pero a él le daba lo mismo. Total, ya no podía caer más abajo. De ahora en adelante, le daría igual lo que le hicieran. Así que se posicionó en una barra y pidió ron con naranjada. Se lo bebió de un sorbo. No estaba acostumbrado a beber, pero aquella noche haría una excepción, pues si decían que con el alcohol las penas se iban, desde luego se esfumarían corriendo ya que estaba decidido a olvidarlas por completo. Luego se pidió un malibú con piña, un red bull, sake y un cubata.

Notó como la mente comenzaba a paralizársele y la vista a difuminarse. Si, tal vez había olvidado a Fushika, pero el que no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza era a su rubio. De repente escuchó una voz detrás suyo que se le antojó muy escandalosa:

- ¡Eh! ¡Itachi! ¿Qué haces aquí tío?

Se volteó como pudo, ya que su cuerpo se tambaleaba. Descubrió unos enormes ojos amatistas que lo miraban sin parpadear. Era Hidan que siguió hablando:

- ¡No sabía que estabas aquí!- bebió un trago de su bebida- ¿Vamos a bailar?

- ¿Estás solo?- preguntó Itachi intentando vocalizar al máximo, pues el alcohol en la sangre se lo impedía con creces.

- Vine con...- se calló de golpe ya que temió caerse de repente; sus reflejos le hicieron una mala pasada, tras un breve tiempo desafiando a la gravedad, se repuso un poco- ...vine con Kakuzu, pero lo perdí por la pista.

- ¿Y no se enfadará?

- Si se enfada que le den por culo.

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Itachi. No correspondían al lenguaje que acostumbraba a aplicar aquel religioso empedernido.

De repente lo arrastró hacia la pista y lo cogió por la cintura mientras se dejaban llevar por el alegre merengue de Juan Luis Guerra "Me sube la bilirrubina".

Estaban tan cerca del peliplateado que podía aspirar el aroma a colonia barata que desprendía su camisa de terciopelo.

Era una olor fresca con un suave toque a cítricos que pronto lo sedujo.

Aún con la borrachera que arrastraba, no se explicaba como podía seguir de pie y bailando. Rumbearon con dos o tres canciones más y decidieron seguir la fiesta en el apartamento de Itachi.

...

En la sala VIP, se escuchó de repente un fuerte golpe que provenía del puño de Fugaku, el cual estrelló violentamente en la mesa. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido su hermoso rubito? Estaba tardando demasiado y comenzaba a impacientarse.

¿Le habría pasado algo o se lo habría comido el váter? Quería saberlo de inmediato. No aguantaba aquella frustración. Se levantó y se despidió del trío de profesores (Jiraya, Kakashi e Iruka) que hacía un rato habían regresado a esa habitación. Los dos albinos a restregarse, nuevamente, con las geishas y el castaño, como siempre, a intentar poner orden.

Salió de allí y puso rumbo hacia la cabina del DJ- éste era Kisame- y le pidió que anunciara por megafonía el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki para avisarlo de que lo esperaría fuera del recinto. Lo hizo y en cuestión de segundos, el patriarca se encontraba en el lugar acordado pero nadie se presentó.

Esperó un poco más y nada. Las ganas de tocar su cuerpo y desvirgarlo se potenciaron. Sacó su móvil desesperado y llamó a Yuta:

Yuta: Sí, dígame.

Fugaku: ¿¡Donde cojones estás!?

Yuta: Esperando en la limusina, señor.

Fugaku: ¡Pues ahora quiero que te olvides de la puta limusina y busques a Naruto!

Yuta: ¿Qué a pasado señor?

Fugaku: ¡Pues que lo dejé ir al baño y se me perdió! ¡Búscalo y tráemelo en seguida joder!

Yuta: Como mande.

Fugaku: ¡Rápido hostia!

El mayordomo colgó y se puso manos a la obra. Seguro que aquel niño no podía andar lejos de allí, así que decidió empezar a buscar por el paseo marítimo...

...

- ¿Qué viste en mi Sasuke?- cuestionó Naruto mientras su dedo jugueteaba con la "tableta de chocolate" (abdominales) de su novio.

- A ver...lo primero en lo que me fijé fue en tu físico claro.- le cogió el dedo y se lo besó- Me pareciste guapísimo en cuanto te vi por primera vez. Luego, con el tiempo, me fascinó tu forma de ser; despreocupada, hiperactiva, alegre, honesta y en ocasiones, imbécil y cabezona. Si, justo mi media naranja. ¿Y tú de mí?

- Lo mismo, pero al contrario. Me encanta que seas tranquilo, responsable e inteligente, aunque a veces te comportes como un tipo frío y calculador; también he de mencionar que eres muy buena persona y tienes un corazón enorme. Si, eres perfecto para complementarme.

- ¿Y físicamente que te parezco?- cuestionó el pelinegro haciendo aflorar su orgullo made Uchiha.

- ¿Eres gilipollas o te lo haces? Físicamente eres la cosa más bella que he visto en mi vida.

- Lo se.

Tras escuchar aquella afirmación tan chulesca, el más bajito decidió salpicar a su amante para increparlo un poco, pero sus intentos fueron en vano cuando se cercioró que aquello, más bien, divertía al Uchiha.

Verlo feliz era lo más bonito del mundo; y allí - en aquella hermosa playa y bañado bajo la luz de la preciosa luna llena- se prometió que intentaría hacerle sonreír todos los días de su vida.

Juguetearon un rato más en el agua y salieron de allí. Se estiraron sobre unas toallas que el ojinegro sacó de la nada.

- Naruto, quiero darte una cosa...- comentó el del sharingan mientras se desprendía de su anillo- Quiero que esta joya signifique nuestro compromiso.

- T-teme...- se sonrojó.- Y-yo no puedo aceptarlo...

- ¡Uruse!- le colocó el anillo en el dedo- A partir de esta noche eres el futuro señor de Uchiha, mi futuro marido.

El ojiazul no podía radiar más de felicidad. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado de la tierra y era todo un grandísimo honor poder lucir en su dedo aquella joya de plata fina que constaba del símbolo familiar Uchiha.

Aquella noche estaba claro que no volvería a ser el mismo. Ya no era Naruto Uzumaki, sino el señor de Uchiha. Prometido con Sasuke Uchiha y su futuro marido.

- "Maridos. Él va ser mi marido. Yo voy a ser su marido. Me casaré con él..."

Repetía la mente del rubio sin cesar. Aquella ideología se le antojaba como un sueño. Aún no acababa de creérselo del todo.

Reaccionó abrazándolo. Sasuke potenció el abrazo. Cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto nuevamente, ninguno de los dos reprimió el fuego que volvía correr por sus venas. El moreno optó por recostar a su novio, quedando él encima del rubiales. Le encantaba tenerlo debajo. Se veía increíblemente frágil y hermoso.

- Eres tan guapo...- decía el Uchiha mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha- ¿me das permiso para amarte hasta el final?

Vaciló por unos instantes, aquella vez sería su primera vez y la idea de hacerlo en la playa se le antojaba un poco precipitada, pero estaba claro que no se negaría ya que tenía a su futuro marido encima suyo esperando con ansias que tomara una decisión, a parte, sus hormonas sexuales comenzaban a pedir a gritos el miembro viril del Uchiha.

- S-si...

Sasuke sonrió complacido y cuestionó para asegurarse:

- Entonces, ¿me dejas tocar tu cuerpo sin restricción alguna?

- Si, hazme el amor Sasuke Uchiha.

- Como desees, señor de Uchiha.

Lo besó apasionadamente en los labios y bajó hasta su cuello. Lo mordisqueó y lo lamió hasta que vio aparecer una señal rosadita. Estupendo. Naruto Uzumaki ya estaba marcado, esto significaba que ya era absoluta propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha.

Si de algo se caracterizaban los miembros de la família Uchiha era que les encantaba administrar sus pertenencias y como tal, las señalizaban para que otro miembro ni se le pasase por la cabeza robarle dicha mercancía o persona, en este caso.

- Ahora eres mío Uzumaki. Mío para toda la eternidad.

- Se me antoja estupendo. Envejecer juntos es lo que más deseo ahora mismo.

Sellaron su amor con otro beso y después la lengua del portador del sharingan se dirigió hacia los pezones de su amante. Los succionó lentamente mientras que con la mano le estimulaba el otro. Una deliciosa corriente eléctrica comenzó a surcar el cuerpo del rubio que intentaba reprimir un sonoro jadeo:

- ¡Aaaah!- gritó de repente al sentir un dolor estridente en aquella zona.

- Sumimasen cariño... me dejé llevar por la pasión.- se disculpó su amante.

Para el ojiazul, aquel mordisco fue doloroso pero excitante a la vez. Quería que su prometido se pegara un buen festín con todo su cuerpo. Quería que le arrancara la piel a besos. Quería entregarle todo su ser; su alma y su mente.

Si, Sasuke Uchiha era el elegido para obsequiarle con su virginidad.

El activo descendió besándole todo su torso hasta llegar a su ombligo. Se lo lamió mientras que con su dedo, dibujaba la forma en espiral de la marca de sellado que descansaba en aquella zona hacía quince años atrás.

La piel del rubio era tremendamente adictiva como la droga, tremendamente suave como la seda y delicada como una flor en invierno.

Aquella dermis ligeramente bronceada incitaba a no cesar de tocarla. Incitaba a acariciarla a todas horas e incitaba a saborearla a cada segundo del día.

- Sería capaz de matar por esta piel...- dijo el Uchiha mientras lo admiraba- Eres más hermoso que un árbol de sakura. Te amo.

- Y yo también a ti.

Se besaron otra vez.

A continuación, el portador del sharingan dirigió su mirada hacia la entrepierna del Uzumaki y sonrió satisfecho al percatarse del bultito que comenzaba a aparecer.

- ¿Me das permiso para comerme tu atributo?

Naruto se sonrojó y millones de cuestiones surcaron por su mente: ¿Sería su pene lo bastante grande para agradarle? ¿Olería bien? ¿Se percataría que de pequeño fue operado de fimosis?

Aunque ya se la había visto antes (aquella vez en la mansión Uchiha cuando le mandaron hacer una tarea) Ahora quería que luciera perfecta para su anfitrión. ¡Mierda! Con el ajetreo de antes, no calló en depilarse aquella zona. ¿Y ahora que haría? No quería parecer descuidado ante su futuro marido.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su compañero le bajó los bóxers y en sus ojos brilló la lujuria y la excitación que había disfrazado de delicadeza.

El pasivo se disculpó rápidamente:

- L-lo siento Sasuke. ¡Sé que quizás no es lo bastante grande para tu gusto!

- Pero si ya te la había visto antes y en aquel entonces me encantó, ahora que me fijo más...

- ¡Sé que no te gusta!- interrumpió- Es fea. Además no tengo pellejo porque de pequeño me operaron de fimosis y...

Sasuke lo acalló besándolo en los labios y después lo halagó:

- Cariño, déjame que termine. Quería decir que ahora que me fijo me encanta más.

- Es pequeñita...

- Si. Pequeñita para que me entre bien en la boca.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que su miembro creciera más.

- Que aproveche...- se dijo el ojinegro así mismo.

- "Que no huela, que no huela"- rogaba mentalmente el portador del kiuby-

Pero antes de que el Uchiha pudiera consumar aquella acción. Una voz que simulaba afinarse la garganta estropeó el ambiente.

Sasuke se volteó asqueado con la intención de partirle la cara a quien había tenido la osadía de interrumpir, pero se abstuvo en cuanto sus pupilas oscuras dibujaron al mayordomo de su padre.

- Y-Yuta...

- S-señorito Uchiha...- se sonrojó en cuanto se percató del panorama.- Siento interrumpir su... su nidito de...

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Su padre me mandó a buscar a Naruto.

- ¿Mi padre a buscar a Naruto? ¿Por qué?

Aquella conversación hizo despertar al rubio de aquel maravilloso sueño e inmediatamente su cerebro se alertó. ¡Es verdad! Aquella noche no tenía que acostarse con Sasuke Uchiha, sino con Fugaku Uchiha para salvar a su padre que estaba gravemente enfermo. ¡Maldita sea! Por un momento lo había olvidado todo. Por un momento todo su mundo había sido Sasuke Uchiha.

El miedo inundó toda su alma. Cabía la posibilidad que ese tal Yuta supiera la verdadera razón por la que aquella noche había acudido a esa discoteca. Rezaba al cielo para que aquel mayordomo no se fuera de la lengua.

- ¿Y bien Yuta?

- No lo sé. No me ha comentado nada al respecto.

El albino respiró aliviado.

Ahora más que nunca, Sasuke no podía enterarse de que Naruto se acostaría con su padre. Ahora estaban prometidos. Ahora sí que sería ponerle los cuernos.

Sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse y comenzó a vestirse.

En cuestión de segundos se encontraban regresando a la discoteca. En cuanto divisaron al patriarca a lo lejos, los muchachos se soltaron de la mano inmediatamente.

- No se preocupe señorito Sasuke, no le diré nada a su padre- le susurró el mayordomo al moreno.

- Gracias, te lo agradezco.- se volteó hacia su novio y le advirtió- Cariño, te ruego que no digas nada sobre nuestro compromiso ¿de acuerdo?

- Si.

Se acercaron donde estaba Fugaku y se hizo el silencio.

Un incómodo silencio para el dúo de adolescentes y uno excitante para el adulto de la camisa negra; que rompió el hielo:

- Me dijiste que ibas a ir al lavabo...- dijo dirigiéndose al rubiales.

- S-Si... pero... yo...

La mente de Naruto estaba totalmente colapsada. No sabía que contestar, así que Sasuke lo ayudó:

- De hecho si que fue y me lo encontré allí, pero por lo visto comenzó a encontrarse mal y me pareció buena idea sacarlo de allí para que respirara aire fresco.

- Entiendo. ¿Te encuentras bien principito?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

¿Principito? Aquella palabra no le agradó nada a Sasuke. ¿Quién se creía que era su padre para llamar así a su novio?

- ¿Por qué tenéis el pelo húmedo?

Estaba claro que no le contarían que habían estado bañándose, así que el pelinegro contó una milonga:

- Es que ha llovido un poco. Caminábamos por el paseo cuando de repente se nubló y nos sorprendió la lluvia, por eso estamos así de mojados...

- Ah... y le dejaste tu chaqueta a Naruto para que no se constipara ¿no?

- Así es.

- Muy bien hijo, veo que la educación que te inculqué de pequeño está dando sus frutos, pero...- le quitó la chaqueta al rubio- Naruto no se merece una simple chaqueta tejana...- se volteó hacia Yuta- Yuta despréndete de tu abrigo de piel- éste lo hizo y Fugaku le puso dicha prenda a Naruto- Naruto es como casi de la realeza. Debe vestir como tal.

El Uchiha menor se mordió el labio inferior en señal de rabia.

En cuestión de segundos, el mayordomo trajo la limusina.

- Bien, ya es hora de volver a casa.- dijo el patriarca.

- Padre, quisiera acompañar a Naruto a la suya.

- ¿Pero que dices hijo? Si Naruto se viene con nosotros.

- ¿C-como?

- No te preocupes, ya lo había pactado con él hace un rato- mintió.

- ¿El que habías pactado?

El Uzumaki volvió a respirar agitado, pero el adulto suavizó el tema:

- Naruto me pidió que le enseñara nuestra casa. No se cree que tengamos un tigre como mascota ¿no es así?- dijo volteándose hacia Naruto y haciéndole una mueca para que le siguiera el juego.

- S-si.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ante tal extraña petición, pero pensó que sería gratificante que su novio se fuera con ellos, pues lo invitaría a quedarse a "dormir" y terminarían lo que habían empezado.

En seguida se adentraron en el automóvil y pusieron rumbo hacia la mansión Uchiha.

...

- ¡Eien Desu! ¡Eien Desu! ¡Eien Desu! ¡Totsugeki Rokku!- entonaban Hidan e Itachi mientras se dirigían al edificio Akatsuki.

El Uchiha había decidido dejar su coche allí en la discoteca ya que no se veía capaz de conducir con la borrachera que poseía, a parte, su apartamento no estaba tan lejos de allí y pensó que sería de buena ayuda que les diera el aire fresco un poco.

¡Y vaya si les dio! Pues algunos vecinos les habían tirado cubos de agua porque el dúo decidió ir cantando escandalosamente por las silenciosas calles de la villa todo el repertorio de openings y endings de una famosa serie de anime llamada "Naruto".

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Zetsu se asomó al balcón e increpó la parte oscura:

- ¡Queréis callaros de una vez! ¡La gente intenta dormir joder!

- ¡Que te jodan!- chilló Hidan enseñándole el dedo medio.

Ahora replicó la parte blanca:

- ¡Claro, que te jodan a ti! ¡hay gente que tiene que madrugar mañana!

- ¡Bésame el culo!- chilló el peliplateado mientras se daba la vuelta, se bajaba los pantalones y le enseñaba dicha parte a la Venus que observaba desde el balcón.

Itachi se sonrojó y le ayudó a subirle los pantalones, pues temía que su descarado compañero se cayera a causa del alcohol que su cuerpo almacenaba en gran cantidad.

- ¡Ya basta Hi-kun! ¡Despertarás a todos los vecinos!

- ¡Uruse Itachi! La puta planta esta no tie…- un hipo interrumpió su charla, continuó- ...no tiene derecho a decirme lo que tengo o lo que no tengo que hacer…

- Pero Hidan, son las cuatro de la madrugada. Creo que está en su pleno derecho a molestarse por…

Calló de repente, pues su compañero se posicionó en mitad de la calle y gritó a pleno pulmón:

- ¡QUE TODA KONOHA ME COMA LA POLLAAAAAAA!

- ¡Sssssshhh! Por favor calla- rogaba el Uchiha mientras lo cogía del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia el portal del edificio, luego se dirigió a Zetsu- Lo siento, no volverá a molestar.

La planta hizo una mueca de fastidio y se adentró refunfuñando a su apartamento.

- ¡Déjame coño! ¡Se andar solito joder! (Hidan)

- ¡Pues compórtate como es debido! (Itachi)

A pesar de que Itachi también estaba borrachín, su saber estar y su educación made Uchiha, precedían ante todo.

Llamaron al ascensor y subieron al apartamento del profesor de historia. Tardó un rato en abrir la puerta, pues no atinaba a encajar las llaves en la cerradura.

Cuando al fin pudo abrirla, acomodó a Hidan en el sofá y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde aquel cabrón de Sasori se había instalado. Perfecto, no estaba. Así podía estar a sus anchas.

A continuación, orinó, se soltó el cabello y se colocó un pantalón corto y una camiseta la cual le dejaba el ombligo al descubierto. Suspiró aliviado ante tal comodidad. Se dirigió hacia la salita y en cuanto el ojiamatista lo vio, todas sus células vibraron de excitación. Lo examinó de arriba abajo: el cabello negro y enredado le caía sensualmente por los hombros y hacía juego con aquellos ojazos oscuros –que aunque estuvieran un poco enrojecidos- no perdían aquel brillo tan hermoso. La camiseta blanca con el dibujo de la "Hello Kitty" le hacía un look tremendamente infantil, pero sexy a la vez cuando descubrió que aquella prenda le permitía enseñar su precioso vientre. Al llegar al pantaloncito azul marino creyó morir en cuanto se percató de que tan solo le tapaba lo justo y necesario para privar su redondito y respingón traserito a los ojos más lujuriosos y pervertidos.

Un sofocante calor comenzó a crecer en su cuerpo. Se desprendió de su chaqueta y la tiró al suelo.

- ¿Quieres beber algo?- inició el dueño del apartamento.

- Sake.

- ¡Ie! ¡No habrá más alcohol por hoy!

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas aguafiestas Ita-kun! ¡La noche aún es joven!

- Pero Hidan, has bebido demasiado. Recuerda a Jashin. A él no le hará gracia como te estás comportando.

- ¡Que le follen a ese Jashin de mierda! Oe, ¿tienes plantas?

- Creo que si.

- ¿Nos fumamos un porro?

- Está bien, pero solo uno y ya está. Voy a buscarla.

Mientras el ojinegro estaba ausente, el peliplateado examinaba aquella sala. Ahora podía constatar del cierto los rumores que corrían acerca del impecable estado del piso de Itachi. Todo recogido, todo limpio y con un suave aroma marino que combinaba perfectamente con el ambiente fresco.

Nada que ver con su piso, el cual estaba repleto de símbolos religiosos y retratos de un tal Jashin. Le vino a la mente una enorme guadaña que guardaba en el armario de su dormitorio. ¿Para que cojones tenía aquel objeto? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia del moreno.

Se sentó al lado de Hidan y colocó en la mesa como una especie de bandeja la cual tenía diferentes bolsitas de droga ordenadas alfabéticamente y al lado todos los utensilios para proceder a la fabricación del porro.

- Eres ordenado hasta para los porros...- comentó el religioso fascinado.

- De pequeño me inculcaron que debía ser limpio y ordenado.- dijo mientras cogía el papel de liar.- ¿Qué te apetece?

- A ver…tienes Speed, cocaína, crack, cristal, marihuana, éxtasis, LSD, ketamina… de momento me decanto por el Speed.

Cogió la bolsita con la droga correspondiente y se hizo una raya en el borde de la mesa, la alineó perfectamente con la ayuda de una tarjeta y la inhaló sin vacilar. Luego repitió la acción pero con la heroína.

Itachi prefirió consumir marihuana, así que con sumo cuidado, introdujo la hierba en el canutillo y comenzó a fumar. Mientras su cerebro se preparaba para otra "fiesta", sus ojos se posicionaban en su compañero. Aquel cabello engominado hacia atrás le hacía un semblante tremendamente masculino y aquellos ojos del color de la hermosa piedra amatista dejaba sin respiración a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirarlos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el cigarrillo ya se le había consumido. Tenía ganas de más, pero sabía que si se hacía otro, terminaría drogándose toda la noche y no podía permitírselo.

Hidan se percató de eso y habló:

- Si quieres….- hizo una pausa porque sentía que no le fluían las palabras- si quieres podemos compartir mi porro…así cuando se termine, ninguno de los dos probará nada más.

- De acuerdo.

Le pasó el canutillo y le dio una calada. En cuanto el género entró en contacto con sus papilas gustativas, descubrió que era Cristal. Después se lo retornó al religioso y así sucesivamente.

A los diez minutos terminaron de fumárselo. Itachi apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero y lo cogió de la mano, pues aquella habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ita-kun?

- Creo que me estoy mareando…y tengo muchísimo frío…- comentó mientras se estiraba en el sofá y colocaba sus piernas en alto con la intención de hacer desaparecer aquella sensación tan desagradable.

El peliplateado debía pensar algo rápido para hacer entrar a su amigo en calor lo antes posible. Una idea le vino a la cabeza.

Comenzó a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones y se colocó encima del otro que temblaba sin cesar. En el moreno cuanto se vio "atrapado" por aquel cuerpo robusto y bien definido hizo un ademán para liberarse, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza en aquel momento. Pero mediante iba pasando el tiempo, el olor y el calor que desprendía Hidan lo iban deleitando de una manera fugaz e increíble.

Su cadera (la de Hidan) se rozaba con su entrepierna (la del Uchiha) y esto le producía un cosquilleo muy placentero, el cual no tardó en hacer su efecto.

- Ita-kun… ¿estás empalmado?

El receptor puso los ojos en blanco y se sonrojó. No contestó.

- Uchiha, noto como tu polla se ha endurecido…

- No… yo…solo…- trató de justificarse pero las palabras no le fluían.

El intrépido religioso comenzó a menearse más con la intención de excitar más al moreno. Sonrió en cuanto lo escuchó jadear.

- Itachi...¿puedo follarte?

Aquella última palabra retumbó en el oído izquierdo del que estaba debajo como si se tratara del estridente ruido de una bomba letal.

Follar. Tubo que dejar pasar unos segundos para asimilar bien aquella cuestión, pues las sustancias nocivas de antes, corrían por todo su cerebro y le impedían reaccionar rápidamente.

Cuando calló en el significado, todo su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato. Su pobre subconsciente le dibujaba el rostro de un rubio con ojos azules y le decía que denegara aquella proposición, pero el problema era que no caía quien era aquel chico tan bello. Entre eso y que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos sexo, cedió a la situación.

- S-si.

Hidan sonrió complacido y luego selló sus gruesos y carnosos labios en los finos y delicados de aquel hermoso morenazo. Se separaron un instante para coger aire y volvieron a besarse. Parecía que sus bocas no quisieran "despegarse", pues ambos luchaban con sus lenguas en aquel territorio húmedo y caliente.

Esta acción hacía que el miembro viril del albino creciera por momentos. Al sentir eso, decidió no perder más el tiempo y comenzó a descender rápidamente. Iba a pasar de los pechos de su compañero, pero al ver sus pezones erectados, (que traspasaban el fino tejido de aquella camisetita tan infantil) se le antojaron deliciosos y optó por subirle la prenda, después se permitió el lujo de saborearlos.

Itachi no estaba dispuesto a quedarse quieto y comenzó a bajarle los calzoncillos a su compañero, que dejó escapar un suspiro en cuanto notó que sus atributos estaban "al aire". El ojinegro fue directo al grano y le acarició la entrada de su ano. El religioso se molestó:

- Ita-kun, ni se te ocurra... Yo soy el activo y como tal no toleraré que me sometas ¿entendido?

- No iba a hacerte nada, solo quería que...

- Calla zorrita... voy a ser yo quien te meta mi polla por tu culo ¿entendido?

Aquellas palabras se le antojaron al portador del sharingan un poco machistas, pero decidió no contradecir a aquel robusto hombretón, pues seguramente; si le propinara un guantazo, lo mandaría bien lejos.

Optó por no tentar su suerte y se dejó llevar. Muy en el fondo, el vulgar comportamiento de su amigo le ponía cachondísimo. Hidan era tan macho y tan sucio (lingüísticamente hablando) que tenía el perfecto papel de activo-sometedor. Hacía sentir al Uchiha como si fuera una delicada damisela a la que había que cuidar.

Si, se sentía protegido entre los brazos de aquel semental tan atractivo.

El profesor de religión siguió bajando y bajando hasta que se encontró con aquellos pantaloncitos tan monos. Los desgarró con desespero y alucinó:

- ¡Hostia Uchiha, tienes ahí un buen nabo!

El receptor sonrió. Su orgullo made Uchiha fue correspondido satisfactoriamente. El otro continuó:

- Pero no voy a comértela... ¡vas a ser tú quien lo haga!

Y con un rápido movimiento le introdujo el pene en la boca. Itachi se atragantó al primer momento pero al cabo de unos segundos se acostumbró y comenzó a lamer sin dilaciones.

- ¿Está buena putita?

Naturalmente, el otro no podía contestar ya que el tamaño del atributo de su peliblanco era grandísimo. Hidan la sacó y se la restregó por la cara al profesor de filosofía.

- Quieres más Uchiha?

- ¡Si!- exclamó desesperado, pues reconocía que aquella verga era más adictiva que la droga de antes.

- Eres muy golosa zorra ¡así me gusta!- le volvió a introducir el pene en la boca e Itachi volvió a deleitarse con ello.

Siguieron un rato más hasta que el de los ojos amatista decidió parar:

- Voy a metértela por el culo...

Al otro le pareció bien y le puso las piernas en los hombros facilitándole la entrada.

El religioso se lubricó con la saliva y penetró lentamente a Itachi. Éste, a medida que sentía como su compañero iba entrando, su cuerpo se iba destensando y el placer aumentando.

- ¿Es tu primera vez?- preguntó el albino mientras se detenía para que las carnes de su moreno se continuaran dilatando.

- Si...- aseguró el Uchiha ignorando sus anteriores encuentros sexuales (no se acordaba por el alcohol y las drogas que había consumido antes)

- Pues para ser virgen, mi nabo ha entrado estupendamente...

A continuación, el activo comenzó a envestir al pasivo. Primero lentamente y luego a un ritmo estrepitoso.

- ¡GIME PUTA!- ordenó el religioso excitadísimo.

- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Ahhhh!

- ¡Más fuerte joder!

- ¡AAAAH! ¡SIIIII! ¡AHHH HIDAN!

- ¡Pídemelo! ¿Qué quieres zorra?

- ¡Quiero tu polla!

- ¡Si! ¡Te voy a reventar el culo Uchiha!- exclamó mientras le hacía arremetidas.- ¿Se siente rico, eh?

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Si mucho! ¡Aaah!

Al cabo de unos segundos, el moreno eyaculó sobre su abdomen. Esta acción excitó aún más al peliplateado que aumentó la fuerza de sus penetraciones. Después salió rápidamente del cuerpo de Itachi y dirigió su pene, otra vez, a la boca de este y ahí derramó su esencia que fue directo a su paladar.

El ojiamatista calló rendido sobre el ojinegro que trataba de tragar hasta la última gota de semen. Aquella sustancia era viscosa y sabía agrio. No le gustaba el sabor que le había dejado y quiso hacerlo desaparecer tomándose un refresco.

Trató de quitarse a su hombretón de encima pero no lo consiguió, pues Hidan estaba dormido. Se quedó un rato pensando en lo que había ocurrido y se le antojó satisfactorio. Desde luego había disfrutado como el que más y si no fuera por la leve sensación de mareo que aún surcaba por su cuerpo, no le hubiera importado repetir el polvo.

- I- Itachi...te quiero...- susurró de repente el religioso aún dormido.

Por lo visto éste hablaba en sueños.

El Uchiha sonrió, rodeó con sus brazos a su compañero y poco a poco el sueño lo venció.

...

- Ya hemos llegado señor Fugaku- anunció Yuta mientras aparcaba en el parking de la mansión.

- Excelente.- se bajó él primero y le abrió la puerta a Naruto.

Aquella era la gota que colmó el baso para un Sasuke que estaba asqueado y hasta los mismísimos cojones de callarse cada vez que veía a su padre tratar con tanta cortesía a su novio.

En la limusina le tocó viajar solo, pues Naruto tuvo que sentarse al lado de Fugaku a petición de éste último. No entendía por que diablos su padre se empeñaba a tratarlo tan bien.

Le molestaba que el Uzumaki no se negara a nada, quizás era porque le tenía respeto, pero ahora era su pareja y debía cambiar de parecer en algunos aspectos.

Salió del coche refunfuñando mentalmente y los tres se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. Subieron al vestíbulo y allí les esperaba dos sirvientas.

- Akane, acompaña a mi hijo a su habitación.- ordenó el patriarca a una de ellas.- Es tarde y debe acostarse ya.

- ¡Un momento!- replicó el Uchiha más pequeño- Querría ser yo quien guiara a Naruto por la casa.- se volteó hacia su padre- Padre, como bien dices, es tarde y a tu edad ya debes estar muy cansado.

- ¿Me estás llamando viejo, hijo? Pues no, no estoy cansado. Además, esta noche me siento con una juventud increíble.

El más joven de los morenos esperó unos segundos a que su futuro marido reprochara algo, pero sin embargo éste se quedó callado.

No iba a permitir que su prometido se paseara por ahí con su padre. Estaba claro que no se fiaba de él. Entonces siguió insistiendo:

- Insisto papá. Vete a dormir.

- No.

- Padre, ¿es que no ves que me preocupo por tu salud?- mintió y lo intentó una vez más- Me quedaría más tranquilo si te marcharas a descansar.

- Gracias hijo, pero estoy muy bien.- hizo un gesto a la sirvienta para que se lo llevara.

Sasuke, naturalmente se rebeló en cuanto la mujer lo cogió del brazo. Viendo que su primogénito se estaba poniendo rebelde, llamó a dos o tres personas más del servicio para que entre todos lograran llevárselo.

Y lo consiguieron. Con Sasuke ya ausente, el cruel patriarca inició su plan.

- ¿Quieres comer o beber algo?- preguntó Fugaku con la esperanza de que su presa dijera que no, pues estaba desesperado por acostarse ya con él.

Naruto no contestó ya que aún estaba sumergido en el mal trato que le dieron a su novio. No se había despedido y deseaba estar con él toda la noche, pero no podía ser; aquella noche debía estar con el padre.

El líder Uchiha preguntó otra vez:

- Príncipe ¿deseas algo?

- No.

- Está bien- sonrió y luego avisó a su mayordomo- Yuta, prepara a Naruto. ¡Ah! Y trátalo tan delicadamente como si se fuera a romper, si recibo quejas tuyas por parte del chico, prepárate para una buena sesión de latigazos.

- Si, señor.- le hizo una reverencia y se llevó consigo a un Naruto inseguro que se preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien o mal.

Por un lado estaba Sasuke Uchiha, su novio y por el otro, Minato Namikaze, su padre. La balanza no se decantaba ni por uno, ni por otro obviamente. Para él eran las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Si ayudaba a uno, fallaría con el otro y viceversa. No había salida. La única solución era decantarse por los dos, aunque tuviera que arrastrar la vergüenza y callársela para siempre.

Así que optó por seguir a aquel mayordomo sin hacer preguntas.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación. ¿Por qué demonios lo habían encerrado allí? Cada vez estaba más seguro de que aquello no era una simple "visita a su casa".

Podría haberse deshecho fácilmente de las tres o cuatro personas que lo habían traído allí con su chidori, pero obviamente, no quería destruir su casa.

No estaba dispuesto a quedarse allí con los brazos cruzados, así que agarró un trozo de alambre que tenía por allí y hurgó dentro de la cerradura con la esperanza de que la puerta cediera.

Allí fuera estaba su futuro marido y se había prometido que siempre lo protegería, así que potenció su destreza con el objeto y la puerta se abrió.

Después de haber sido avisado de que su acompañante sexual ya estaba preparado, Fugaku Uchiha se dirigió a su dormitorio. Saludó a los tres shinobis que vigilaban la entrada y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Vaciló por unos segundos ya que un leve cosquilleo apareció en su estómago. A pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado a esos temas, Naruto Uzumaki era el segundo niño en toda su vida que lograba despertar en él un sentimiento cariñoso, excitante y depredador.

Respiró y se adentró en su habitación.

Estaba en penumbra, la única luz que se podía observar era la que provenía de una lamparita que estaba ubicada en su mesita de noche.

Y allí estaba Naruto, estirado en la cama, vestido con un hermoso kimono de seda blanco que representaba su virginidad y pureza.

Aquella imagen de un hermosísimo rubito en su cama ya la había vivido antes con Minato Namikaze y ahora estaba soberbio y feliz por volver a repetirla.

Se arrodilló lentamente y le hizo al ojiazul una respetuosa reverencia en señal de cortesía. Se levantó y con pasos decididos se acercó al niño.

Aquel rostro albino era el de un auténtico ángel. El adulto, le acarició la mejilla y lo alabó:

- Naruto Uzumaki, eres el chico más hermoso que jamás he visto.

El destinatario de aquel piropo bajó la mirada ya que estaba molesto por la situación. Deseaba salir corriendo de allí pero muy en el fondo su subconsciente disfrutaba al máximo, pues se sentía deseado y esto le subía la autoestima. Por un segundo se olvidó del dichoso michelín que descansaba en sus caderas.

A continuación, el líder Uchiha lo recostó suavemente en la cama:

- ¿Estás cómodo, príncipe?

- S-si.

- Bien. Si hay algo que no te gusta o ves que puede lastimarte, me gustaría que me lo dijeras, pues me detendré en seguida. Quiero cuidarte y sobre todo que te sientas bien.

Y después de aquellas palabras, el moreno comenzó a desatarle lentamente el kimono, intentando reprimir las ganas de desgarrarlo salvajemente. Mediante se iba descubriendo piel, su excitación iba aumentando por momentos.

Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que desnudaba a un menor, pero sin embargo, era la primera vez que fingía ser paciente.

Cuando la prenda destapó por completo el cuerpo del rubio, Fugaku tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer en la tentación de hacer aparecer la sucia lujuria que reinaba en su ser.

Inspiró y aspiró un par de veces y pareció relajarse. Luego examinó al niño de arriba abajo, saltándose la parte pélvica, pues temía que si la vislumbraba, perdería sus maneras.

- Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito.- declaró y añadió- ¿Puedo besarte ya?

El otro no contestó. El Uchiha esperó unos segundos, pero viendo que su niño no decía nada, le advirtió:

- Príncipe, no me obligues a ser descarado contigo. Además, piensa que luego te entregaré el cheque que tanto ansías. Si colaboras, pronto terminaremos y antes podrás rescatar a tu papá.

Parece que aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar al Uzumaki.

El sin vergüenza tenía razón, así que –con mucho dolor- se disculpó mentalmente con su novio y decidió aceptar su destino:

- Béseme señor Uchiha. Tiene el permiso para hacer conmigo lo que quiera.

El ojinegro sonrió satisfecho y selló sus labios en los de Naruto. Después se dirigió a su cuello para marcarlo –según la costumbre de los Uchiha- pero observó asqueado que alguien se le había adelantado.

- ¿Quién diablos te ha marcado?- preguntó el patriarca intentando contener la rabia.

- ¿C-como?- se hizo el sueco.

- Naruto, no te hagas el remolón, ¿quién te ha hecho un chupetón?

- Nadie Fugaku-sama.-mintió.

- ¿Te crees que soy estúpido? ¿Crees que no tengo ni idea de lo que significa esa marca que tienes en el cuello?

- Le juro que nadie me ha tocado. Soy virgen.

- Y el por culo que me da es que parece ser de un miembro del clan Uchiha. ¿Ha sido mi hijo Sasuke?

- ¡No! No ha sido nadie.- pensó en algo rápido para poder salir del paso- ...Ahora recuerdo que el otro día me salió un grano ahí y me lo reventé, por eso lo tengo colorado.

¿Cómo podía ser que Fugaku sospechara de que aquello fue obra de su hijo? Desde luego los pertenecientes a este clan se conocían muy bien los unos a los otros.

Naruto continuó exculpándose:

- Señor Fugaku, le digo la verdad, ¿cómo iba a jugarme mi virginidad? Eso es lo que usted me pidió esta noche y eso es lo que le voy a entregar.

Aquella conversación sonó tan segura, que hizo bajarle los humos al adulto. Aunque no estaba convencido al 100% de la sinceridad del adolescente, decidió seguir con su trabajito. Volvió a besar a Naruto, pero esta vez, se recreó más en su boca, pues ahora estaba encabronado a superar al hijo de puta que –supuestamente- quizás, lo había tocado.

Con sus manos, recorrió el torso de su niño haciendo hincapié en los lugares que sabía muy bien que producían placer. Si de algo podía presumir el sin vergüenza del patriarca era de lo espectacular que sabía usar dichas extremidades.

Al portador del kiuby se le escapó un leve gemido. Se notaba que Fugaku era un hombre experimentado en el ámbito sexual.

Después, dirigió sus dedos a los pezones del menor y los pellizcó con mucho cuidado. En seguida, sus pupilas gustativas pidieron a gritos saborearlos y las obedeció.

Los lamió y mordió con máxima suavidad. Naruto juró sentir la misma sensación eléctrica que cuando antes se lo estaba haciendo Sasuke, pero con la única diferencia que el adulto sopló para darles un toque de frescor.

Esto le puso la carne de gallina al Uzmumaki y notó como –sin querer, queriendo- su pene comenzaba a endurecerse.

Cuando las manos del patriarca llegaron a la marquita del sellado que se encontraba alrededor de su ombligo, se la quedó mirando sorprendido, pero optó por seguir bajando y bajando hasta que se encontró con el primero de sus trofeos. El pene de su menor.

Antes de tocarlo, el adulto comenzó a aspirar el aroma de aquella zona. Le ponía a cien hacerlo, pues en ese momento podía percibir la cantidad de testosterona que producían su amantes. El olor de Naruto era diferente al de los demás, mucho más adictivo y mucho más excitante.

Esto terminó por erectar al máximo al adulto que optó por quitarse los jeans que le apretaban bastante. El ojiazul se fijó en el bulto y alucinó. Era la primera vez que contemplaba un "paquete" tan grande.

Reconoció que la intriga inundó todo su cuerpo y deseó que se quitara los bóxers, pero tuvo que esperar, pues el Uchiha enroscó una de sus perfectas manos en el miembro del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo.

El rubito se arqueó hacia atrás y el placer se encargó de hacerle olvidar a su novio Sasuke.

Mientras tanto éste (Sasuke) caminaba –nervioso- por los pasillos de la mansión. No encontraba a su amado y comenzaba a temerse lo peor.

Quizás estaba en el jardín. Se asomó por una de las ventanas y no obtuvo resultado. Estrelló su puño en la pared y soltó una blasfemia.

¿Cómo podía buscar al Uzumaki con lo enorme que era la casa? Su subconsciente le anunció: "Con el sharingan idiota!".

¡Pues claro!

Cerró los ojos y se concentró al máximo. Después los abrió y activó dicho jutsu.

Viajó por la cocina, por el jardín, por el recibidor, por la despensa, por los lavabos... y tuvo que detenerse ya que comenzó a picarle el ojo derecho, pues las secuelas de aquel incidente en el restaurante de antaño estaban apareciendo.

Se estaba acercando a la zona donde residía su padre; el gimnasio, su sala de proyecciones, su despacho... Estuvo a punto de detener aquella técnica, pues si volvía a exigirse demasiado, corría el riesgo de volverse ciego, pero por su novio estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Así que potenció su ojo rojo y vislumbró el corredor donde se ubicaba su dormitorio.

Penetró en aquella habitación y pudo contemplar los pantalones de su progenitor tirados en el suelo, la lámpara ubicada en la mesita de noche y...

- ¡¿Quién sooooyyyy?!

De repente una voz escandalosa lo desconcentró y producto de eso, el sharingan se desactivó.

Se volteó cabreado hacia donde provenía la voz y pudo contemplar a la tonta pelirroja de Karin.

- ¿Qué diablos haces levantada a estas horas?- preguntó el moreno.

- No puedo dormir, tengo pesadillas y me preguntaba si me harías el favor de acostarte conmigo.

- ¿Nani? ¡Ni en un millón de años! ¡Karin, a ver si te queda bien claro que a mi no me gustas!

- P-pero... esta mañana en el comedor tú...

- ¡Y dale con tus mentiras! ¡Déjame ya tranquilo de una puta vez joder! Además estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo, he de ir a la habitación de mi padre urgentemente.- dijo y se dirigió hacia allí con pasos ligeros, pues tenía que averiguar quien se encontraba en aquella sala ya que no pudo visualizarla con totalidad.

La chica lo seguía:

- ¡Matte Sasuke! ¡No puedes tratar a tu futura esposa de esta manera!

- ¡Tú no eres mi futura nada! ¡Vete y acuéstate!

Discutiendo, llegaron a la habitación de Fugaku Uchiha. Hizo un ademán para abrir la puerta pero Yuta lo detuvo:

- Disculpe señorito Uchiha, pero su padre se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos

- Es importante Yuta.

- Lo siento, pero su padre me ha dejado bien claro que no quiere interrupciones.

- ¡Maldita sea, soy su hijo! ¡Exijo entrar en esta habitación carajo!

- Tranquilo señorito, en cuanto termine de sus asuntos, le avisaré.

- Es que tiene que ser ahora. Es urgente.

El mayordomo se interpuso entre él y la puerta:

- Discúlpeme señorito, pero si desobedezco a su progenitor, lo pagaré bien caro. No quisiera hacerlo, pero si tengo que impedírselo por la fuerza, muy apenado, lo haré- se puso en pose de batalla.

- Yuta, dime si Naruto se encuentra ahí dentro.

- La noche se está nublando...- dijo el sirviente para tratar de desviar la conversación-...las nubes pronto taparan la luna...

- ¡No quieras cambiar de tema ahora! ¡soy un Uchiha y te ordeno que me contestes joder!

- Lo siento, no estoy autorizado a desvelar tal información. Compréndalo señorito Sasuke, como desobedezca a su padre, me castigará con cien latigazos en la espalda y no quisiera que eso ocurriera. Por favor, tenga piedad.

- ¿Crees que a mi no me sabe mal eso? ¡Pero eres tú o mi novio y naturalmente, mi novio es el que gana la partida!

Tras escuchar aquello, Karin puso los ojos en blanco. (N/A: Toma por culo! J )

- ¿Pero por qué está tan obsesionado con esta habitación? Quizás su pareja esté en otro lado de la casa...

- Yuta, he observado todos los rincones de la casa con mi sharingan y no estaba, lo único que me queda es este lugar.

- Quizás se ha marchado.

- ¿Sin despedirse de mí? Eso no es propio de Naruto. ¡Vamos, quítate del medio Yuta!...- ordenó y luego susurró- por favor...

A Sasuke tampoco le hacía gracia enfrentarse con Yuta; a parte de que no tenía ganas de formar escándalo, lo admiraba y valoraba un montón, pues en su infancia, él era quien mayormente lo crió. Le tenía especial cariño y no deseaba hacerle ningún daño, pero por el Uzumaki, llegaría hasta a matar.

- Yuta, por última vez,- se posicionó en forma de lucha- déjame pasar o...te arrepentirás...

- Señorito...¿está dispuesto a hacer lo que usted no quiere por ese chiquillo rubio?

- Si y de hecho, podría llegar hasta a matarte por él- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Como me gustaría que su padr...- rectificó- que alguien hiciera eso por mi...-los puros sentimientos de aquel chaval lo conmocionaron tanto que se apartó de la puerta teniendo en cuenta lo que después le ocurriría.- Pase y descubra por sí mismo si Naruto se encuentra dentro- declaró sabiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

- Arigato.- agradeció el morenito aliviado.

Hizo un ademán por abrir la puerta pero se detuvo inmediatamente en cuanto escuchó repicar las primeras gotas de lluvia en un ventanal que había por allí.

De repente, sus finas facciones pasaron a ser mas maduras y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció completamente. Se volteó y con pasos ligeros se despidió:

- Buenas noches.

Karin y Yuta se miraron atónitos ante tal situación. No comprendían como unos segundos antes, el Uchiha estaba dispuesto a matar por entrar en esa habitación y ahora se largaba tan tranquilo.

La chica decidió seguirlo para tratar de convencerlo para que durmiera con ella otra vez. En cambio, el mayordomo se quedó allí, petrificado y aliviado por lo que había ocurrido:

- Pobre señorito Sasuke. Será un golpe duro cuando se entere de lo que realmente está pasando.- se zarandeó las gafas y adoptó su característica pose de mayordomo.

...

- ¿Te agrada lo que te estoy haciendo principito?- preguntó Fugaku mientras aumentaba la fricción de su maravillosa mano en el pene del rubito.

Naruto no pudo ni contestar ya que el tremendo placer le impedía hasta pensar. Tan solo quería que no parara, que siguiera tocándole la "zambomba".

Estaba claro que nada ni nadie le había dando tanto gusto como el atractivo y perverso patriarca. Ni su mano, ni un video porno habían logrado despertar en el Uzumaki aquel instinto tan lujurioso y pasional, pero no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con eso, el ojiazul quería más placer, más sensaciones; así que entre gemido y gemido logró decir:

- F-Fuga-ku-sama... cómamela, cóma ¡ah! cómamela, se lo ruego...

- Estoy a tus órdenes príncipe, pídeme lo que quieras. Serás complacido en todo.

Y después de estas palabras, el excitado líder Uchiha, se puso manos a la obra (N/A: O boca a la obra) y comenzó a lamer el durísimo miembro del portador del Kiuby.

Aquello era demasiado fuerte para ser real. Si las manos eran gloria pura, la boca era el mismísimo paraíso, pues las superaba con creces.

Era rozarle solamente con la punta de la lengua y producirle en el cuerpo millones de descargas eléctricas.

Estuvieron un rato haciendo sexo oral hasta que el niño eyaculó en la cara del patriarca. Éste se restregaba bien la esencia por el rostro, como si de una crema hidratante se tratara, luego la untaba en su dedo y se la llevaba a la boca:

- Delicioso. De todos los sémenes que he probado, el tuyo es el que gana en dulzura. Se nota que comes mucho dulce principito.

El receptor se sonrojó ante tal comentario. Había acertado. Aquella misma mañana se había atiborrado a bombones.

El Uchiha continuó:

- Bien, llegó el momento de arrebatarte la virginidad. ¿Me haces el favor de ponerte de espaldas hacia a mí?

- Un momento Fugaku-sama, primero quisiera ver el dinero. No es que no me fíe de usted...- mintió- pero ya sabe...

- Comprendo.- sacó una campanilla de la nada y la hizo sonar.

De inmediato, entró Yuta a la habitación, dejó un maletín en la mesilla de noche, hizo una reverencia y después se marchó sin decir nada.

Fugaku se acercó y lo abrió. Naruto tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos en cuanto le sorprendió el brillo de los numerosos fajos de billetes que se encontraban allí perfectamente ordenados, el adulto explicó:

- Aquí tienes los cincuenta millones de yenes que representan la entrega de tu virginidad; más un plus del veinte por ciento que te he aumentado por el mero hecho de encontrarte ahí en mi cama. ¿satisfecho?

El receptor asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que veía tantos billetes juntos.

Fugaku prosiguió:

- Y ahora, con tu permiso, voy a penetrarte.

Naruto tragó saliva, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Se colocó tal y como le dijo antes; cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes fuertemente con el fin de intentar combatir el dolor tan grande que en segundos sentiría, pero no fue así.

- Mierda- blasfemó el patriarca mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones.- Se me ha acabado el lubricante.

Estuvo a punto de llamar, otra vez, a su mayordomo pero recordó que solamente él (Fugaku) sabía el paradero de aquel producto. Resopló asqueado y comunicó a su niño:

- Principito, tengo que ir a buscar el lubricante. Espérame ahí y no se te ocurra salir de la habitación.- hizo un ademán para abrir la puerta pero decidió comentar una cuestión- No te será posible escaparte con el maletín, pues un jutsu protege dicho objeto y no dejará que te acerques a él.-sonrió- Lo digo por si acaso. Ahora vuelvo amor.

Cuando su desvirgador se marchó, Naruto aprovechó para estirarse en la cama boca arriba y cerrar los ojos para tratar de relajarse un poco.

Ahora que se cercioraba, las sábanas de esa cama estaban hechas de seda. Eran suaves y calentitas. Perfectas para conseguir un descanso óptimo. Alzó sus brazos hacia arriba con el fin de estirarse un poco cuando lo vislumbró.

Vio el anillo que Sasuke le regaló. Aquel anillo que significaba su compromiso. Aquel anillo que ataba a Naruto para siempre en una relación seria.

Aquel objeto representaba el amor que sentía Sasuke hacía él.

Su Sasuke. Su novio. Su futuro marido.

Cayó horrorizado en lo que había hecho. Se sentía culpable por haber estado gozando con Fugaku, sabiendo que su alma y su cuerpo pertenecían ahora a Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¡Kami-sama! ¿pero que diablos estoy haciendo?- se preguntaba angustiado mientras se golpeaba en la cabeza.

Sabía perfectamente que tenía que hacerlo para salvar a su padre, pero de ahí a disfrutar como un degenerado; había un paso muy grande. Se avergonzaba de si mismo.

Se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, de sus gemidos y de sus deseos, pues él mismo le había pedido al patriarca que le hiciera sexo oral. Ahora se avergonzaba de su semen, aunque muy en el fondo fue excitante ver al Uchiha con todo el rostro empapado de ese líquido tibio.

¡No! Meneó la cabeza para difuminar ese pensamiento lujurioso. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el maletín. Cuando se acercó a él, algo le impidió tocarlo, pues tal y como le había dicho Fugaku , un jutsu velaba por la seguridad de aquel maletín.

De repente le entró un terror indescriptible por lo que iba a suceder si se quedaba allí y su alma le dictó que se marchara de allí lo más rápido que pudiera.

Se colocó el kimono blanco como pudo –pues no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo- y se posicionó en medio de la habitación. Miró por un instante al maletín y a la puerta. Miró por un instante a "Minato Namikaze y a Sasuke Uchiha" ¿A quien diablos recurriría? ¿A quien diablos debería salvar?

Su subconsciente habló sin tapujos: "Lárgate de ahí o te arrepentirás toda tu vida" y obedeció en seguida.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir de allí y se encontró a Yuta.

Respiró agitado, pues seguramente aquel hombre no lo dejaría irse tan fácilmente.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Yuta pudo sentir en su mismo cuerpo el horror que escondía el alma de aquel rubito. A parte de eso, sabía muy bien que éste era el novio de Sasuke, así que se apartó de su camino y le dijo:

- Sasuke lo ama por encima de todo. Está haciendo lo correcto- le guiñó el ojo- Ahora váyase antes de que el señor Uchiha regrese. Baje por las escaleras que están al fondo del pasillo y llegará al vestíbulo. No tome el ascensor, pues seguramente Fugaku-sama lo hará para subir hasta aquí. Suerte.

- G-gracias. Eres muy buena persona.

- No merezco tantas alabanzas, ojalá pudiera hacerlo con los demás niños que se encuentran en...- calló de repente- ...¡Márchese enseguida!.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y se esfumó tan rápido que hizo volar el polvo.

Unos segundos más tarde, el patriarca hizo su presencia allí. Contento y triunfante con el lubricante en la mano entró a su habitación y cual fue su desgracia que en ese lugar no había nadie. Su rubito había desaparecido, se había esfumado sin dejar rastro.

Dejó caer el botecito de aquel líquido al suelo y una rabia grandísima se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Si algo reventaba más al Uchiha era que le pusieran un dulce caramelo en la boca y después se lo arrebataran.

Maldijo hasta lo último que había en el mundo y llamó a Yuta.

- S-si, señor Uchiha.- su voz temblaba, pues sabía perfectamente que el castigo sería terrible.

- ¿¡Por qué no está Naruto aquí!?

- No lo se señor- mintió.- me ausenté un momento para ir al lavabo y cuando regresé ya no estaba aquí.

- ¿Qué te dije yo?

- Que no me moviera de esta puerta... pero es que no podía más señor. Llevaba aguantándome todo el rato y mi vejiga no me permitió seguir adelante...

A continuación, el Uchiha se acercó tanto a Yuta que éste último se sonrojó; desabrochó su esmoquin y su camisa hasta dejarlo con el torso al descubierto. Después lo adentró a su habitación y le derramó agua por aquella parte física:

- ¿Q-que está haciendo señor?

- ¿A ti que te parece? Vas a pagar con creces lo que ha pasado.- sacó un látigo de la nada y le ordenó que se pusiera cara a la pared.- Voy a hacerlo tan fuerte que desearás no haber nacido... Cuando acabe de castigarte, llama al hospital donde está ingresado Minato Namikaze y ordena de mi parte que lo desconecten de las máquinas. Naruto Uzumaki deseará no haberse escapado esta noche y de seguro que regresará a mi suplicándome que vuelva a acostarme con él.

- Como ordene mi señor.

- Bien, voy a enseñaros a ti, a Naruto y a todos los que intenten joderme las consecuencias que trae desobedecer al patriarca del clan Uchiha. Prepárate Yuta. Esto te va a doler...

El mayordomo cerró los ojos y se adentró en un mundo paralelo mientras el cruel líder del clan Uchiha lo castigaba con fervor a latigazo limpio.

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba deambulando por las oscuras calles de Konoha. No tenía donde ir. Por supuesto a casa de Gaara no podía volver, tan solo a buscar sus cosas – que lo haría al día siguiente-.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno. El frío conseguía penetrar por sus tobillos y por las largas mangas de aquella prenda tan hermosa congelando sus finos huesos.

¿Qué habría pasado con su Sasuke? ¿Qué pasaría con Fugaku cuando descubriera que se había marchado? ¿a dónde iría? ¿Qué haría?

Notaba como su vida se había ido al garete aquel día; lo único que lo mantenía en pie era el anillo que descansaba en su dedo. Lo único que lo mantenía "vivo" era saber que era el señor de Uchiha.

Pensando y pensando llegó inconscientemente al hospital donde estaba ingresado su padre. Aunque ya lo había visitado el anterior día, ahora tan solo deseaba disculparse ante él.

Como seguramente, no le dejarían verlo, optó por escalar el árbol que justamente estaba al lado de la ventana de la habitación de su progenitor.

Penetró allí e inmediatamente se acercó a la camilla donde Minato se encontraba durmiendo y lo abrazó llorando.

- Lo siento papá. Te he fallado. Siento no haber podido terminar con mi asunto, pero es que amo tanto a Sasuke que no pude dejar que Fugaku finalizara... Espero que me perdones. Sé que no merezco ser tu hijo. No te merezco papá. Tú me lo has dado todo y has dedicado toda tu salud y tu vida a sacarme adelante. Yo he fracasado- se acostó a su lado- Pero no voy a rendirme. Seguiré buscando trabajo para costear tu operación. Te quiero papá.

Aunque Minato estuviera dormido –seguramente anestesiado por calmantes-, Naruto sabía perfectamente que lo estaba escuchando.

Le echó un rápido vistazo a la máquina que anunciaba sus constantes vitales y estas dibujaban líneas ascendentes y descendentes con total normalidad, pero los pañuelos llenos de sangre que se encontraban en una papelera cercana delataba la gravedad de la enfermedad. Potenció el abrazo a su padre y poco a poco el sueño fue venciéndolo.

Se durmió junto al Namikaze, ambos acompañados con el sonido fatal de las máquinas que luchaban incesantes por mantener con vida al mayor de los rubios.

Despertó en cuanto escuchó a Susano´o cantar.

Abrió lentamente un ojo y descubrió que ya había amanecido, pues los rayos de sol que penetraban por los agujeros de las persianas así lo constataban.

Por alguna razón que él desconocía su cuerpo se encontraba pesado y la cabeza cargada. Descubrió la causa en cuanto se cercioró que alguien que le resultaba bastante familiar yacía encima de él.

- ¡Hidan quítate ahora mismo de encima!- chilló Itachi Uchiha mientras lo meneaba para que despertara. Lo consiguió.

- ¿Eh, que pasa?- dijo el peliplateado mientras se desperezaba y se restregaba los ojos. En cuanto se percató de que estaba desnudo, se apartó en seguida- ¡No mires Itachi!- se colocó rápidamente su ropa.

- ¡No! ¡No me mires tú a mi!- exclamó mientras se subía los pantaloncitos que descansaban en sus tobillos- ¿Qué coño ha pasado? ¿Qué me has hecho Hidan?

- ¿Pero que dices? Yo no te he tocado. ¡Jashin-sama no permite a sus fieles hacerlo a no ser que ya estén casados!

- Pues estabas encima mío y desnudo... no se lo que pensar...Oe ¿recuerdas lo que ha pasado?

- Que va... ¿¡Donde está mi colgante?!- preguntó desesperado en cuanto se dio cuenta que no lo tenía en su cuello.

- En el suelo- le indicó el moreno.

- ¿Qué diablos hace tirado? ¡Dios! Jashin-sama se enfadará... ¿y que hora es por cierto?

- Las diez y media.

- ¿¡Qué dices?! ¡Tenía que haber empezado con mis rezos a las diez!

Sacó de la nada una tiza roja y comenzó a trazar un círculo perfecto y un triangulo dentro.

- Te agradecería que no me pintaras el suelo...- increpó el amo del apartamento lamentándose por la suciedad que aquello recreaba.

- Calla por favor.- se colocó en mitad de aquel símbolo, cogió el rosario con la mano derecha y comenzó a rezar en voz baja

El Uchiha resopló asqueado al pensar que luego tendría que utilizar un producto de limpieza especial para conseguir borrar aquel pintorreo religioso, pero lo que más le preocupaba era saber que diablos había ocurrido aquella noche.

Vislumbró horrorizado la bandejita que contenía la droga. Allí descansaban tres o cuatro porros consumados y restos de polvo blanco.

- Mierda... Ayer seguro que estuvimos drogándonos...- se dijo a si mismo.- eso explica la sensación de mal estar que tengo en el cuerpo...

Se dirigió al lavabo y se lavó la cara en la pica con el fin de lograr espabilarse un poco. Se percató que en labio tenía una pequeña herida, concretamente un herpes. Aquella era la prueba definitiva que demostraba que, sin duda, estuvo consumiendo una gran cantidad de sustancias ilegales ya que siempre que hacía eso, le salía aquella fisura en el lado inferior izquierdo. Rebuscó entre los cajones una pomada que acostumbraba a utilizar en esos casos, pero lo que encontró fue algo muy diferente.

Una cajetilla de un medicamento. No le sonaba el envase, seguramente sería del cabrón de Sasori. Hizo un ademán para seguir buscando el objeto deseado pero la curiosidad ganó la partida. Tomó aquellas píldoras y leyó el prospecto:

Medicamento potenciador de defensas para combatir los anticuerpos del virus del VIH.

Aquel papel se escurrió de sus manos como si de un pez se tratara. Ahora entendía el significado de aquellos mensajes que descubrió en el móvil del pelirrojo.

El marionetista esta enfermo de SIDA. Aquella noticia debía contársela a Deidara lo antes posible. Corrió hacia el apartamento de su rubio y picó a la puerta desesperado. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y exclamó de repente sin fijarse en quien había allí:

- ¡Dei-kun, Sasori tiene el SIDA!

- Vaya...que notición...

Aquella no era la voz de su artista. Sino la del "rey de Roma", Sasori.

- S-Sasori ¿qué diablos estás haciendo tú en casa de Deidara?

- No, la pregunta sería qué estás haciendo tú aquí. Puedo entrar en su casa cuando me venga en gana, soy su novio, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Su novio? ¿Pero es que él no te ha dicho que al que realmente ama soy yo?

- ¡JAJAJAJA!- rió cruelmente- ¿Pero que mosca te ha picado? Mientras bailábamos ayer, me confesó lo mucho que me quería.

- No puede ser...

Aquellas palabras sentaron al Uchiha como un jarro de agua fría.

- A ver cuando te enteras de una puta vez que tú no significas nada para mi novio.

Itachi replicó:

- ¿Pues mientras tú estabas con tu puto cibernovio en México pasándotelo fenomenal, yo era el que estuve al lado de Deidara! ¡Por lo visto no te has dado cuenta que él está enfermo!

- ¿En México, con un cibernovio? ¡Anda y acuéstate un rato!

- ¿Y tienes el morro de negármelo? Vi los mensajes de un tal Bustamante en tu móvil...

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Eres un cotilla de mierda!

Antes de que el moreno pudiera contestar, el artista lo adentró al apartamento y lo arrinconó en la pared:

- Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Deidara.

- No puedes obligarme..

- ¿A que te apuestas?- dijo el marionetista mientras dirigía su lengua hacia el herpes supurante que poseía su rival en el labio.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Aparta tu sucia lengua de ahí!

- Has acertado Uchiha. Estoy enfermo de SIDA y si me tocas mucho los cojones puedo contagiarte ahora mismo si me da la gana..

Al escuchar aquello trató de liberarse desesperadamente, pero no lo consiguió, pues la fiel marioneta de Sasori, Iruko, lo tenía atrapado por las piernas.

- ¡Suéltame estúpido!

- Si quieres que te suelte, deberás suplicarme.

- ¡Eres lo peor que hay!

- Si, puede ser que sea lo peor, pero...- decidió atemorizar a su presa- Deidara gemía como una puta mientras me lo tiraba anoche.

El del sharingan puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto escuchó aquello. En aquel instante rezó a los dioses para que aquello no fuera verdad y con la voz melancólica cuestionó:

- ¿T-te has acostado con el rubio?

- Si.

Algo se rompió en el alma de Itachi. Aspiró para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos y puso todas las esperanzas que le quedaban en la siguiente pregunta:

- ¿Utilizasteis condón?

El malparido de Sasori calló por unos instantes para tratar de desesperar al otro, lo consiguió.

- ¡Maldita sea Sasori! ¿Utilizasteis condón o no?

- No.

El pelinegro calló arrodillado al suelo:

- ¿Por qué? Aún sabiendo que estabas enfermo ¿por qué lo has hecho?

- Para castigarte.- hizo una pausa para mojarse los labios y explicó- Pain quiere dejar Akatsuki, por lo visto a dejado a konan embarazada y ha decidido vivir una vida tranquila al lado de su futura familia...

- ¿Y que tiene que ver esto conmigo?

- Pain ha decidido obsequiarte con el cargo de líder en Akatsuki. Cargo que anhelaba yo desde hacía veinte años atrás. En cuanto lo supe, empecé a tramar un plan para joderte, sé que estabas tremendamente enamorado de Deidara y sabía que lastimándolo a él, te lastimaría aún más a ti.

- Grandísimo hijo de perra...

- Antes de que te instalaras con nosotros, yo era el candidato perfecto para suceder a Pain, pero todo cambió y al final te convertiste en su favorito.

- ¡Deidara no tenía la culpa de todo esto!

- ¡Y tanto que la tiene! Solo con el mero hecho de existir.

- No entiendo...

- Una de las cosas que priorizaba Pain en la organización era el amor. Decía que el amor verdadero te hacía mejor persona y el único que lo encontró aquí fuiste tú. Si Deidara no hubiera existido, tú no te hubieras enamorado y yo hubiera sido el líder Akatsuki.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de enamorarme así. En todo caso tenías que haber castigado a Pain por esos ideales.

- Si, quizás hubiera sido lo correcto, pero de todas las maneras, tenía ganas de darte una lección. Desde que te vi por primera vez, no me caíste bien. Ibas del niño bueno y correcto de Akatsuki.

- No iba de nada. Yo soy así. Me educaron así.

- Tuviste suerte en la vida cabrón. Naciste en una buena familia, yo en cambio no. Mi madre era una puta que se acostaba con todo el mundo, supuestamente la contagiaron de SIDA cuando estaba embarazada de mí y yo nací con el virus. ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por que cojones mi cuerpo es artificial?

Itachi no dijo nada. El despechado pelirrojo continuó:

- A la edad de seis años me diagnosticaron que no me quedaba más de dos años de vida, así que decidí burlar a la muerte con un jutsu prohibido que me enseñó mi abuela Chiyo. Dicha técnica consistía cambiar mi carne y mis huesos por madera. Creí que aquella idea contrarrestaría mi enfermedad y me puse manos a la obra. Fabriqué mi cuerpo artificial, pero después me di cuenta que tan solo conseguiría unos años más de vida en vez de hacer desaparecer el virus que es lo que más me interesaba. Por eso trato de vivir la vida al máximo, pues no se cuando me voy a morir... No te puedes ni imaginar lo doloroso que es que todo el mundo te excluya cuando se entera de tu enfermedad. Me pasó con el único chico del que me he enamorado en toda mi vida, Manuel Bustamante.

- Por eso volviste a Japón ¿no?

- Aunque quisiera joderte como te he explicado antes, no entraba en mis planes más urgentes. Me marché a México para conocer a Bustamante y quedarme a vivir allí por un tiempo, pero el puto destino quiso que éste se enterara de mi problema y rompió conmigo, entonces aproveché para regresar y cumplir con mi objetivo de dañarte. Eso es todo.

- He pensado que al final no voy a matarte...

- ¿Matarme tú? Itachi, sabes de sobras que yo soy más fuerte que tú...

- Creo que no te has dado cuenta que desde que me dijiste que te habías acostado con Deidara, llevo apuntándote con un kunai al cuello.

- ¿N-nani?

- Has caído en la ilusión de mi sharingan. ¡Estoy detrás de ti idiota!

Y así era. El verdadero Uchiha estaba detrás del pelirrojo, con un kunai bien afilado apuntando hacia un lado crucial de su cuello. Deseaba clavarle aquella arma ninja directamente a su yugular y sin vacilar.

Aquella persona había contagiado a su amado solamente por despecho y merecía el peor de los sufrimientos, por ese motivo, decidió no matarlo. Dejó caer el kunai al suelo y habló:

- Te mereces el peor de los castigos, por eso he decidido perdonarte tu miserable vida. ¿Qué hay peor que la incerteza de morir? ¿Qué hay peor que vivir el día a día pensando en que mañana puedes morirte? Tiene que ser terrible acostarse por las noches y pensar que mañana puede ser no te levantes... Sufre Sasori. Pero antes, quiero que me hagas un favor...- lo volteó hacia él y añadió- Bésame.

- ¿Estás de broma Uchiha? Primero me deseas lo peor ¿y ahora quieres que te bese? Creo que no has entendido la gravedad de mi enfermedad.

- Y tanto que la he entendido. Pero por Deidara soy capaz de morir. Quiero que me contagies a mi también.

- Estás totalmente loco de amor por ese rubio, ¿eh?... Tiene suerte de tener a alguien que lo ame tanto.

- Bésame. Lámeme bien la herida. Deja que entre el virus en mi cuerpo.

Sasori vaciló por unos instantes. Era la primera vez que alguien, conociendo su problema, estaba dispuesto a besarle sin dilaciones. Muy en el fondo reconoció que Itachi era muy buena persona y que estaba dispuesto a acompañar a su amado contagiado de SIDA, es decir, aquella terrible enfermedad no era un impedimento para seguir queriéndolo.

- "Ojalá Manuel Bustamante hubiera sido como tú..."- se dijo mentalmente el marionetista mientras acercaba sus labios a los del moreno; se detuvo un segundo y dijo- Finge amarme de verdad con este beso Uchiha... por favor.

Tras escuchar aquella súplica, el del sharingan se percató inmediatamente lo desgraciado y lo falto de amor que estaba su compañero. A pesar del acto atroz que cometió, le tenía un poco de pena.

...

**Domingo, 11 de la mañana**

**Cafetería Tenten´s Coffee shop**:

- Verás Naruto...- inició el arquitecto mientras removía la cucharilla de su café- te he llamado porque...necesito que me ayudes en un asunto un tanto importante.

- ¿De que se trata?- preguntó y a continuación le dio un bocado a su napolitana de chocolate. Cuando la sustancia del cacao llegó a su cerebro, creyó morir de placer, pues sabía que en la situación que ahora se encontraba no podría volver a deleitarse con aquel tipo de dulce, así que se apresuró a hacer un gesto a la camarera para que le trajera otro; no quería ser egoísta pero decidió aprovecharse un poco, pues su compañero sería el que pagaría.

- Es un poco difícil para mí explicártelo porque es un tema confidencial, pero eres el único al que puedo contárselo ya que eres el único en el que confío plenamente.

Naruto se sonrojó ante tal comentario, pues jamás alguien lo había valorado tanto, Sai continuó:

- Bien, primero comenzaré diciéndote que no soy quien tú crees.- hizo una pausa para humedecerse los labios- Soy... soy un ANBU.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos. El agente se presentó como tal:

- Soy el agente Sai, número de placa shinobi: nueve, tres, tres, cinco, siete...-explicó mientras le enseñaba aquel distintivo rectangular bañado en metal- Pertenezco al departamento de homicidios.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo agente!- se justificó el portador del kiuby tras escuchar la profesión de su amigo, pues creía que aquel escuálido muchachito que tenía en frente de sus narices iba a detenerlo por alguna razón que desconocía.

- Shhhh, baja la voz Naruto. Ante todo debe mantenerse en secreto que soy ANBU.

- ¡Ah sumimasen, sumimasen! Es que como entenderá señor agente, esta noticia me ha sobresaltado un poco. Yo que creía que usted era un chico normal y corriente como yo...

- Naruto, aunque yo sea policía, nuestra amistad está por encima de mi profesión, además odio que me traten de forma especial, además estos calificativos me hacen sentir viejo, así que deja de tratarme de usted ¿entendido?

El ojiazul asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

El artista bajó la voz y decidió ir al grano:

- Mira Uzumaki, necesito tu ayuda. Me encuentro envuelto en un caso bastante difícil y se me acaba el periodo para terminar de resolverlo. Mi jefe Danzou, comienza a pedirme explicaciones en función a las pistas que he de encontrar y yo le voy dando largas diciéndole que estoy a punto de descubrir algo, pero eso no es verdad.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?- cuestionó mientras presionaba la napolitana para que saliera toda la crema de cacao.

- No tiene nada que ver contigo, sino con el clan Uchiha.

Uchiha. Aquel apellido potenció los cinco sentidos del rubio, además de proporcionarle un escalofrío, sin mencionar que todas sus células se pusieron alerta.

Aquel apellido le hizo recordar toda la angustia que sintió aquella noche. Le hizo recordar a Fugaku; aquellas manos, desesperadas, despojándolo de aquella camisa, su lengua recorriendo el lóbulo de su oreja, sus gemidos, sus palabras y sus gestos seductores que le hechizaban con creces... Sentía asco, pero muy en el fondo reconocía que fue la noche más excitante de su vida, aunque su cuerpo estaba frustrado y su mente colapsada, el patriarca le hizo sentir deseado, guapo y pícaro.

A parte de traerle negatividad, aquel apellido también consiguió hacer que desbocara los latidos de su corazón, pues Sasuke, la persona a la que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra, pertenecía a aquel clan.

Por un instante, sus ojos se clavaron en el anillo que éste le regaló. Sonrió al ver aquella esfera roja y blanca, la cual simulaba un pai pai y se permitió perderse en un mundo irreal donde solamente se encontraba su guapo morenito.

Sai simuló un estornudo para llamar la atención de su compañero. Esto surtió efecto y el rubiales se estrelló, otra vez, en la cruda realidad:

- Ah, si. Dime Sai. ¿qué pasa con los Uchiha?

- Voy a explicarte el caso. Verás creemos que Fugaku Uchiha es lo que denominamos "la bestia perfecta".

- ¿La bestia perfecta?

- Si Naruto. Fugaku Uchiha es un pederasta.- el artista tomó un sorbo de su café, el cual comenzaba a enfriarse- Mira, nosotros los ANBU tenemos clasificados a estos energúmenos de esta manera:- hizo una pausa y con el tono de voz soberbio que caracterizaba a un agente, inició su explicación- se clasifican en cuatro grupos, el primero engloba a todos aquellos que solo se dedican a mirar, como aquellos que se dirigen a los parques o a las salidas de los colegios, se encierran en su cuarto, enchufan su ordenador, ven fotos de menores y se masturban hasta quedar exhaustos. Estos los denominamos los pederastas de grado leve. Luego están los de grado medio, aquellos que raptan a los niños, los desnudan y tan solo los masturban. A continuación, los de grado alto, aquellos que ya mantienen relaciones sexuales con los menores, a pesar de esto los tratan lo mejor que pueden. Y para finalizar, denominamos a los extremos a todos aquellos que violan y torturan. Y Fugaku está clasificado en un nivel más avanzado que el extremo, por eso lo hemos bautizado "la bestia perfecta". Fugaku es capaz de colgar en internet las fotos de un menor en el momento que lo viola y lo tortura. Después es capaz de vender las fotos más exclusivas y cuando digo exclusivas, me refiero a fotos de bebés y niños de pocos meses. La bestia se enorgullece de su acto. Se siente superior y el placer que siente mientras comete ese acto atroz es indescriptible. Pero no se caracteriza solamente por esas aberrantes situaciones, sino que es calculador e inteligente. Se pone como una especie de mascara, vendiéndote que es una persona simpática, honrada, divertida... y todas las calificaciones positivas que se te ocurran... pero en la intimidad aparece el monstruo. Así es el patriarca del clan Uchiha.

Naruto enmudeció. De repente todo su cuerpo se sintió pesado, como si le hubieran añadido en la espalda al menos tres o cuatro sacos de patatas.

¿Pero como podía comportarse así el hombre que engendró a tan maravillosos hermanos Sasuke e Itachi?

Desde luego no parecía que fueran del mismo linaje, de la misma sangre, del mismo legado...

Se encogió. Ahora comprendió el porqué de aquella preposición indecente, pues creía que aquel hombre quería ayudarlo económicamente, pero no era así, tan solo quería satisfacer sus fantasías, pues él era un menor de quince años, virgen, todo un bomboncito para el sin vergüenza patriarca.

Le dio un huelco al corazón cuando pensó que quizás aquella sucia alimaña había tocado a su Sasuke.

Sai observó el rostro desencajado de Naruto y adivinó su frustración, entonces se apresuró a contestar:

- No te preocupes Naruto, no tocó a ninguno de sus hijos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Encontré un video donde aparecía Itachi manteniendo relaciones con un tal Fushika y ese desgraciado afirmaba con tremendo orgullo que el Uchiha era virgen. Los pederastas experimentados suelen reconocer, por el estado de la piel y el olor de las hormonas de sus victimas si estas ya han mantenido relaciones o no.

- ¿Pero ya tienes una prueba no?

- No necesariamente, Fugaku no sale en ese video y tampoco podría encarcelar a ese cerdo de Fushika, pues Itachi sale gozando, en otras palabras; aunque al principio se resistió un poco, luego pareció gustarle, es decir, había consentimiento a pesar de que él era menor. Pero el que nos interesa es el patriarca Uchiha y no ha habido manera humana de encontrar alguna prueba.

- ¿Y como acabó lo de Itachi?

- Si te digo la verdad, no pude terminar de ver ese video. No soporté aquellas aberraciones depravadas, por lo tanto no se si el sexo fue completado, pero lo que si me consta, es que al día siguiente de aquel vídeo, Fugaku le puso una orden de alejamiento a Itachi. Lo se porque fui yo quien la tramité, así que se supone que el patriarca lo echó de casa. Además he estado observando al sensei mientras hacía clase y por la forma de moverse y de sus gestos, cortó su relación con su padre, no digo que haya olvidado lo que pasó pero creo que ese tema no le afecta tanto, ya que anda más preocupado por una persona que parece no corresponderle afectivamente hablando.

- ¿Y la razón de Sasuke?

- Sasuke simplemente tuvo suerte. Como Fugaku desheredó a Itachi, éste perdió todo el poder para quedarse con la empresa de su padre, así que automáticamente esta ha pasado a Sasuke y como futuro responsable de "construcciones Uchiha", el patriarca debe tratarlo bien, pues para él es importantísimo asegurarse la supervivencia de su clan y en teoría ahora considera que tan solo tiene un hijo.

- ¿Quieres decir que si Itachi hubiera cumplido con sus funciones, Fugaku hubiera maltratado a Sasuke?

- Maltratarlo no lo se, pero que lo hubiera vendido sin escrúpulos a otros pederastas, seguramente, pues Sasuke es guapísimo y tiene un perfil de uke irresistible...- tomó el último sorbo de café y a continuación observó a Naruto, el rostro de éste describía una pizca de malhumor, así que se excusó inmediatamente- ¡pero no lo digo por mi, ¿eh!? Lo digo por los numerosos viejos de sesenta años que estarían encantados de pagar millonadas exageradas para pasar un rato con tu... con tu querido noviete.

- Ya...- dijo mientras jugueteaba con la manga de su camiseta.- Oye Sai,¿qué es lo que quieres exactamente de mi? No es que quiera meterte prisa, pero debo seguir buscando trabajo. Ahora mismo vivo una situación muy difícil.

- Es que eso es lo que quiero proponerte, un trabajo.

Aquí Naruto "desplegó aún más sus orejas":

- Te escucho.

- Verás Naruto, como dije antes, el tiempo se me acaba. Me han dado como máximo dos meses de prórroga y aún no tengo las pruebas suficientes para presentarlas ante mi jefe y así poder encarcelar a Fugaku y para colmo, el Uchiha se olió algo y me echó de su mansión, cosa que dificulta más la investigación. Mientras he estado viviendo allí he examinado hasta el último rincón de aquella casa, pero hay uno que se me ha resistido con creces y corresponde a la habitación del patriarca, pues me ha sido imposible penetrar en ella y sé que ahí se cuece algo.

- Mira Sai te seré sincero. Estuve ayer noche en esa mansión, concretamente en su habitación y no vi nada inusual.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Que hacías tú allí?!- se levantó tan enérgicamente que hizo caer la silla al suelo.

- ...

- A ver Naruto, esto es muy importante, necesito que me contestes por favor.

- Lo siento. Es algo de lo que me avergüenzo profundamente.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, el agente supo por donde iban los tiros:

- Al menos dime si fue consentido o no...

El ojiazul alucinó ante la predicción de su amigo. Ahora estaba claro que no podía seguir ocultándolo, aspiró todo el aire que pudo y esmutó en voz baja:

- Lo fue...

- ¡Camarera otro café por favor y éste que esté bien cargado!- exclamó Sai mientras le hacía un gesto a la muchacha.

Ahora si que estaba flipando. Desde luego no se esperaba que su compañero conociera tan íntimamente al Uchiha.

- Puedo explicarlo Sai...Lo hice por una buena causa.

- Naruto, no voy a juzgarte por eso. Si me dices que hubo acuerdo entre las dos partes, está bien.- tomó un sorbo largo.- Además ya eres lo suficientemente mayorcito para saber con quien te apetece acostarte.

- Sai, lo hice por mi padre, para costear la operación que necesita. Dicha operación es carísima...pero estando allí, algo en mi interior me dijo que no lo hiciera. Que me arrepentiría. Que mi cuerpo pertenecía solamente a Sasuke Uchiha. Así que me largué de allí tan rápido como pude. No hubo sexo.

- ¡Grandioso hijo de perra!- exclamó el artista- Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Naruto se quedó atónito tras la palabrota de su amigo. Éste continuó:

- No te puedes ni imaginar la maldad que llega a tener ese energúmeno.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Echa un vistazo a esto...-rebuscó en su cartera y encontró lo que buscaba- Lee esto.

- ¿Una carta?

- La encontré cuando investigaba en el despacho de Fugaku.

Naruto procedió a leerla: " Estimado Señor Orochimaru. ¿Como está? Hace mucho tiempo que no le veo y quisiera reunirme con usted para tratar un tema de suma importancia. Como le dije por teléfono quisiera deshacerme de uno de mis empleados, ya que dicho empleado sabe demasiadas cosas de mi vida privada. Sabe lo que hago en la intimidad con mis dulces y lindos niñitos menores; y también sabe de mi homosexualidad y esto si saliera a la luz, me perjudicaría bastante. ¿Que diría mi familia y amigos si el propio patriarca del clan Uchiha es gay y pederasta? Por ese motivo quisiera borrar del mapa a Minato Namikaze."

El papel resbaló de sus manos como si de un pez escurridizo se tratara. El cuerpo le temblaba y sentía que la ira rebosaba por cada poro de su piel.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora verdad Naruto? Fugaku lo planeó todo para persuadirte con su dinero, ya que por cojones acudirías a él para poder salvar a tu padre.

- Cabrón.- esmutó mientras una especie de aura demoníaca comenzaba a envolver su cuerpo.

El morenito comenzó a temer, pues la rabia feroz que ahora sentía su amigo, estaba provocando el despertar del kiuby.

Debía ingeniárselas para contrarrestar aquel chakra maligno, pues no iba a permitir que aquel demonio sin vergüenza lograra salir otra vez ya que volvería a liarla parda como antaño.

- U-Uzumaki tranquilo...

- ¿¡Como quieres que me tranquilice si ese hijo de puta enfermó a mi padre?!- aquel tono de voz comenzaba a ser demoníaco.

- Hay una manera de detenerlo.

- Y tanto que la hay...¡iré a matarlo ahora mismo!

- ¡No Naruto, esa no es la mejor opción!

- Ese malparido ha arruinado nuestras vidas...No merece compasión.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero hay otra manera. Si lo haces a tu modo, solamente conseguirás traumatizarte y... yo tendré que encarcelarte, por favor, no me obligues a hacerlo...

Los ojos del susodicho comenzaron a tornarse del color de la sangre.

Sai no se rindió:

- Naruto te caracterizas por ser un chico noble, tienes un corazón grandísimo, ayudas y te preocupas por los demás. Te dejas la piel para tratar de salvar a tu padre y sé que reunirás todo el valor suficiente para acabar con Fugaku de la manera correcta. Piensa que sigue siendo el padre de tu amado Sasuke.

Sasuke. Aquel nombre logró apaciguar su alma.

El artista siguió:

- Naruto. Yo confío en ti. Creo en ti y estoy convencido que juntos acabaremos con este pederasta sin escrúpulos...pero debe ser a mi manera.

Aquellas palabras lograron anular el poder del demonio. Producto de aquel desafortunado descubrimiento, las piernas de Naruto flaquearon y cayó al suelo en un mar de lágrimas. El ANBU se aligeró a abrazarlo y lo hizo tan fuertemente que creía que le partiría hasta los huesos, pues quería transmitirle todo el apoyo que sentía hacia el.

Mientras tanto, Tenten los miraba anonadada, sonrojada por el acto tan maravilloso que aquel par de chicos guapos estaban protagonizando. Ahora el morenito le estaba secando las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos al rubio. Creyó morir, pues era adicta al yaoi. Deseó que se besaran, pero para su desgracia, aquellos niños se separaron y volvieron a sus correspondientes sitios. Decepcionada volvió a sus tareas.

- ...Y pensar que he estado a punto de venderle mi cuerpo al culpable de todo esto...- esmutó el portador del kyubi mientras se abrazaba así mismo.- Si hubiera llegado a acostarme con él, jamás me lo habría perdonado.

- Por suerte aquella voz tuya te alertó a tiempo.

- Si, todo fue gracias al anillo que me regaló Sasuke.- extendió la mano y se lo enseñó a su amigo.

- ¡Guau! Se nota que esta joya representa a los Uchiha. ¿es de compromiso?

- Si.

- Me alegro.

Esto lo dijo con un poco de envidia, pues le hizo recordar que él también podría haber lucido un anillo de compromiso en su dedo, pero el lío en que estaba metido no lo permitió, ni lo permitiría hasta que este enigma fuera resuelto ya que su orgullo ANBU así lo requería:

**Flash Back -Especial de Sai-**

El anochecer en la tranquila villa de Konoha era el más hermoso de todos los pueblos que formaban el país del fuego.

Aquella tarde la tenía libre, pues acababa de archivar un caso de robo que tan solo le había durado unas pocas semanas, así que el agente Sai decidió plasmar en su cuaderno de dibujo aquel increíble panorama. Preparó sus lápices de colores -los tonos anaranjados serían los que seguramente utilizaría más- y abrió la ventana de su pequeño despacho. Se sentó en el alfeizar y trató de visualizar el paisaje con la mayor concentración posible para no dejar escapar ningún detalle. Cuando creyó que su cerebro ya lo había grabado todo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dibujar. Pero cuando iba a cambiar el color de su carboncillo, su mente le jugó una mala pasada- o no- , pues ahora era ella la que retrataba el rostro del capitán Yamato. Esta suculenta visión hizo que los pálidos mofletillos del artista pasasen a verse colorados, como la cera en tono coral que descansaba en su estuche de madera.

Abrió los ojos y observó perplejo que en su cuaderno, evidentemente, no había pintado el paisaje, sino a su superior. Pero esto no le sorprendió en absoluto, pues ya hacía tiempo que su mente no conseguía capturar a nada ni a nadie que no fuera Yamato.

- ¡Sabía que estabas aquí!- exclamó una voz que provenía desde la puerta.

Sai se volteó y creyó que su retrato había cobrado vida, pues allí se encontraba el capitán Yamato. Cerró rápidamente su libreta de dibujo y saludó:

- Konichiwa Yamato-sempai.

El otro le devolvió el saludo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza:

- Danzou te busca.

- ¿Que quiere?

- Creo haber oído que estaba interesado en entregarte otro caso.

- ¿Otro caso? Pero si no hace ni media hora que acabé de archivar uno.

- Lo se. Te felicito, lo resolviste rápido y aportaste unas pruebas excelentes. Muy bien hecho.

Sai agradeció el cumplido y apartó la mirada, pues sus mejillas comenzaban a delatarle el grado de amor que sentía por Yamato.

Si, estaba enamorado de él desde que lo asignaron como su superior.

- Sai, acompáñame por favor.

- "Te acompañaría hasta al fin del mundo..." Hai

Pusieron rumbo hacia el despacho de Danzou. Tocaron a la puerta y pronto escucharon una voz que les daba permiso para que pasaran y así lo hicieron.

Nada más entrar en aquella sala, el par de agentes hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto y saludo. El jefe se mostró halagado, pues le encantaba que todos sus subordinados le honraran y les hizo un gesto para que se acomodaran en los asientos que se ubicaban al lado de su escritorio.

Sai estaba nervioso. Nunca había visto con anterioridad a su máximo superior y ahora se encontraba frente a él, cabizbajo, pues se rumoreaba que aquel hombre era muy serio y estricto.

Danzou rompió el hielo dirigiéndose a Sai:

- Sai, no tengas miedo a mirarme. El motivo por el cual te he hecho llamar no es para echarte la bronca ni nada por el estilo. Al revés, te felicito por el caso de los robos.

El destinatario de aquellas palabras levantó la mirada y sonrió:

- A-arigatou Danzou-sama.- inclinó tanto la cabeza que pronto sintió molestias en el cuello.

- Ha sido tanta la satisfacción que me has aportado, que he decidido entregarte otro caso, pero este no será simple, sino de rango S.

- ¿¡De rango S?!- éste fue Yamato.- Pero señor, Sai es un ANBU de categoría media y creo que...

- Uruse Yamato. Sé que este tipo de casos son para ANBUS de rango alto como el tuyo, pero creo que Sai tiene todo el perfil para ser uno, por eso quiero probarlo. Si me resuelve este caso, estaré encantado en ascenderle a ANBU de nivel alto.

Sai sonrió, en cambio Yamato no.

- Bien Sai, ¿estás conforme con esto?

- ¡Pues claro Danzou-san! ¡ascender y alcanzar a ser un ANBU de categoría alta siempre ha sido mi sueño!

- Celebro tu ilusión y ganas. Ahora te explicaré lo poco que sabemos del caso: Hace ya bastante tiempo que recibimos denuncias de varias madres; unas diciendo que su hijo vuelve con rasguños, cortes, heridas, hematomas, morados... y otras diciendo que sus hijos han desaparecido.

- ¡Ah! Está claro que será algún gamberro que se dedica a pegar a los chiquitos...- dejó caer el dibujante, seguidamente se cercioró que había interrumpido a su jefe, entonces se disculpó- s-sumimasen Danzou-sama.

- Ojalá, pero aún no lo sabemos, el problema es que los niños no recuerdan nada. Por lo tanto no sabemos si es un simple gamberro, como tú dices o si se trata de alguien más peligroso.

- Entiendo, ¿pero no hay nadie que haya visto algo sospechoso?- interrogó el morenito mientras apuntaba todo lo que explicaba su jefe en un cuaderno.

- No, pero hay algunos que coinciden en una teoría; por lo visto se hacían amigos de un niño, mayor que ellos y éste los invitaba a su cumpleaños. Evidentemente nadie recordaba el rostro de ese chaval en cuestión.

- ¿Quiere decir que a partir de lo del cumpleaños algunos desaparecían?

- Así es. Los niños rondaban de entre cinco a quince años. Personalmente, sospecho que nos enfrentamos a un pederasta pero claro, esto es una suposición. Este personaje es brillante, pues no deja huellas y es increíblemente cauteloso. Tu deber es averiguar quien es.

- Está bien.

- De momento puedes tirarte todo el tiempo que necesites. Sin prisas pero sin pausas. ¿de acuerdo?

- Si señor.

- Bien,- le entregó el expediente de los niños interrogados- eso es todo, podéis retiraros.

Los dos volvieron a hacer una reverencia y se marcharon. Sai estaba radiante. Estaba a un paso de ascender y creía que aquel caso estaba chupado.

Yamato habló:

- Sai, no te creas que el caso es fácil, pues hubo muchos que lo intentaron y fracasaron.

- Yo no voy a fracasar. Voy a darlo todo para demostrarle a Danzou que me merezco ser un ANBU de nivel alto.

- Todo eso está muy bien,¿ pero sabes lo que significa tener esa categoría no?

- Claro.

- No, creo que aún no lo sabes. Se trata de estar dispuesto las veinticuatro horas a morir por tu pueblo. Los casos no son simples, se vuelven largos y pesados. Hoy estás tratando de solucionar un asunto con la mafia, como que mañana te envían a investigar un caso de doble asesinato y siempre sufriendo riesgos. Hoy puedes tener suerte de salir con vida de una emboscada con los ninjas más temibles y mañana puedes morir tratando de salvar a una familia secuestrada por algún parricida con cuarenta y tres kilos de explosivos atados en su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

- Que tú estabas acostumbrado a casos cortitos y fáciles, como algún robo o alguien que te pide que espíes a su marido porque sospecha que le es infiel... sin mencionar a los gatitos que rescatas de los árboles... No Sai, esto es peligroso y de ninguna manera voy a permitir que te pase algo.

Aquella última frase hizo desbocar el corazón del chico más escuálido:

- ¿Qué has dicho?

El shinobi experto en madera (Yamato) se cercioró de lo que había dicho y quiso rectificar:

- N-nada. Solo digo que tú eres como todos mis aprendices, por lo tanto me preocupo por ti, tanto como me preocuparía por otro,¿entendido?

La felicidad que surcaba el cuerpo del más pequeño al creer que él era especial para Yamato, se esfumó enseguida como hojas de árbol al viento.

Por un instante había experimentado la satisfacción de pensar que le importaba a su superior y que su amor podría ser correspondido, pero no era así, pues parecía ser que para el shinobi de la madera, su aprendiz más habilidoso era tan importante como insignificante al igual que los otros.

Al ver el rostro triste del artista, el capitán quiso disculparse:

- Sai... por favor, entiende que...

- Onegai, sempai, márchate, tengo mucho trabajo por realizar.

El dibujante se sentó en su escritorio y encendió el ordenador con la intención de buscar información sobre los niños desaparecidos guiándose por sus informes, mientras esperaba a que el aparato se iniciara, simulaba buscar algo en sus cajones.

- Sai... entiende que yo... yo... no quiero que...

- Por favor Capitán Yamato, tengo una tarea difícil, así que discúlpame.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el más mayor volteara. Mientras se marchaba, Sai lo observaba. ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre tan sexy? Le encantaba su espalda ancha y su cuerpo robusto y atlético, pero lo que más le ponía era su trasero, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente al pantalón oscuro que complementaba aquel típico uniforme de ANBU.

Una de las normas más básicas e importante de la unidad ANBU de Konoha era estar presentable. Así pues, todo agente debía vestir el uniforme que consistía en un pantalón negro ajustadito, una camiseta oscura, un chaleco blanco encima de ésta y una bufanda roja como complemento. Se permitía llevar alguno que otro protector en los brazos. Y lo más importante, aunque le pareciera a todo el mundo una tontería, era llevar una especie de máscara blanca que representaba algún animal, por no hablar del símbolo que debían tatuarse en el hombro.

A Sai no le hacía mucha gracia aquel uniforme tan ajustado, pues no le dejaba moverse a sus anchas y echaba de menos a las prendas que vestía normalmente.

Se mordió el labio inferior mediante aquella perfecta anatomía del cuerpo de su superior danzaba sensualmente mientras caminaba. Hizo un ademán de llamarlo y de confesarle todo lo que sentía por él, pero se sentía estúpido tras aquella contestación tan desagradable de antes, así que le venció su orgullo y lo dejó estar.

Ahora lo más importante era ponerse manos a la obra. Se aflojó la bufanda colorada y se apartó aquella estúpida careta, ubicándola en su nuca. Lo más fácil sería tirarla a tomar por culo al suelo, pero si por aquellas casualidades de la vida Danzou lo pillaba, podría hasta echarlo del cuerpo, pues éste parecía tener verdadera devoción por aquel chisme tan molesto.

Se preparó un café bien cargado y permaneció allí toda la noche; buscando expedientes, hablando por teléfono con aquellas madres, llamando a todos los institutos donde acudió aquel chico tan misterioso del cumpleaños... en fin intentando recopilar toda información que le llevara a solucionar el caso lo más rápido posible.

Pero no fue así.

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas semanas desde que inició su investigación y tan solo había conseguido un par o tres de propuestas sexuales por partes de aquellas madres cuando el agente iba a interrogar a sus hijos a casa, pues normalmente, las mujeres se sentían atraídas por los ANBUS y sus uniformes. Creían que aquellos hombres eran buenos partidos e intentaban seducirlos.

El artista no se rindió y cambió de estrategia. Cada vez estaba más seguro que se enfrentaba a un pederasta por la edad de sus victimas, pues no pasaban de los quince años.

Decidió que cada día iría a todos los parques y a las escuelas de Konoha para ver si veía a alguien sospechoso. (claramente iría de incógnito).

Y así lo hizo durante un mes y medio... y nada. Tan solo veía a padres, madres y a mocosos... Nada inusual.

Volvió a su oficina y se dejó caer en su silla. Estaba cansado y su autoestima estaba por los suelos. La negatividad lo invadió y estuvo a punto de presentarse en el despacho de su jefe para dimitir de su cargo, pues ahora comprendía a Yamato cuando le dijo antaño que ser un ANBU de grado alto era muy difícil.

De repente picaron a la puerta. Se secó las lágrimas con su brazo y dio permiso para que entraran. Era Yamato:

- ¿Cómo va el caso Sai?

El receptor no quiso ni contestar.

- ¿Sai, estás bien?

El artista seguía sumergido en su complicado mundo y en su fatigada cabecita.

No se veía bien, pues tenía unas ojeras impresionantes y había adelgazado bastante. Ni dormía, ni comía. Su cuerpo y su mente solo existían para intentar resolver este enigma.

- Sai, vamos a comer un helado. Te sentará bien un poco de distracción.

El chico era como un muerto viviente pero obedeció a su superior y se marcharon a tomar el fresco un rato.

Mientras caminaban por las concurridas calles de Konoha, Yamato lo observaba sin perder detalle. Estaba muy preocupado por él. Veía como la vida de su aprendiz más importante se estaba apagando y de ninguna de las maneras iba a permitirlo.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, sentía algo por Sai, algo muy en su interior, algo que le hacía sentir como miles de mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago. Pero el capitán era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, además, otra de las cláusulas que se referían a un ANBU de categoría alta es que debía esconder sus sentimientos.

Llegaron al chiringuito que estaba al lado del parque central de Konoha y allí se sentaron a tomarse un helado. Aquel dulce consiguió que las mejillas de Sai volvieran a tener un poco de color.

- Oe Sai, encuentro que deberías dejar este caso.

El escuálido muchachito no dijo nada, tan solo se concentró en lamer aquel dulce helado de vainilla y chocolate, esta acción sedujo rápidamente al otro, que meneó la cabeza para alejar el erótico pensamiento que su mente comenzaba a dibujar, así que preguntó para evadir aquel sentimiento sexual:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esto?

- Ayer hizo tres meses.

Yamato se alegró al volver a escuchar aquella voz, aunque más bien fue como un susurro, pues su tono era apagado y triste.

- Nunca antes habías tardado tanto en resolver un caso.

- Lo se. Por eso me estoy dejando la piel. Pero veo que está siendo imposible...- un par de lágrimas volvieron a surgir de sus ojos.

El de la madera se extrañó al ver a Sai llorar. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo ya que al iniciarse como ANBU, éste jamás mostraba sus sentimientos. Era como un muñeco, lindo por fuera pero hueco por dentro. Recordaba que siempre iba acompañado de un manual que le enseñaba las normas cívicas y el comportamiento que debía afrontar con las otras personas.

El capitán no sabía como actuar para que su subordinado dejara de llorar. Verlo así lo mataba y le partía el corazón, así que dejó su orgullo detrás y le plantó un abrazo.

El artista se quedó estupefacto, se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos por un instante. Quería olvidar todo lo que le rodeaba y disfrutar del olor y del calor corporal que su sempai le estaba ofreciendo. Agudizó sus cinco sentidos y pudo notar como el corazón de Yamato latía fuertemente. Tras un largo tiempo así, se separaron.

Por alguna razón que el de la madera no alcanzaba a entender era que ahora Sai lucía tremendamente hermoso. Parecía que sus ojeras ya no estaban tan acentuadas como antes, sus mejillas se presentaban sonrojadas y en sus ojos se podía apreciar un rayo de luz, el cual delataba que su alma, que antes parecía estar muerta, había resurgido para brillar como un diamante en bruto.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de aquel pequeño ANBU.

- Sai...- trató de articular palabra pero su cerebro no se lo permitía, pues era la primera vez que experimentaba aquel sentimiento tan hermoso llamado "amor"- yo...- se sonrojó- no se como decírtelo...

- Capitán, jamás te había visto tan nervioso...

- Es que no es fácil para mi lo que voy decirte...

Se formó un corrillo de niñas que miraban hipnotizadas a aquellos dos chicos que parecía que iban a declararse de un momento a otro. Evidentemente las niñas le encantaban el yaoi y esperaban desesperadas lo que iba ocurrir a continuación.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un breve momento y Yamato lo dejó ir sin dilaciones:

- Tsuki da yo.

Los ojos de Sai se agrandaron como platos y las niñas aplaudieron encantadas.

El shinobi más experimentado no esperó respuesta alguna y besó dulcemente al chico que se encontraba aún en lapsus.

Las féminas gritaron de emoción.

Cuando se "despegaron", Yamato trató de justificarse, pues sentía que después de haberse declarado, todas las palabras le fluían correctamente:

- Mira Sai, llevaba enamorado de ti desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero no me he dado cuenta hasta que te he visto llorar, pues no sabes la herida tan grande que se me hizo al ver como tus lágrimas caían y caían sin cesar. Te quiero, así que iré al grano...¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi novio?

El cuerpo de Sai se desprendió de un peso bastante pesado -concretamente el peso de sentirse no correspondido-. Se sentía enormemente feliz y tal fue su alegría que exclamó:

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novio!- ahora fue él quien retornó el beso.

Pero de repente la atención del dibujante hacia, ahora su pareja, se vio interrumpida al ver que un brillante Rolls Roice negro se acercaba desde la gran avenida y aparcaba cerca de allí. Del vehículo salió un hombre de mediana edad, moreno, ojos oscuros y vestido con un elegante kimono masculino de color azul marino. Aquel hombre era tremendamente atractivo, con rasgos maduros pero completamente perfectos y finos. El caminar de este hombre no dejó indiferente a nadie, pues sus pasos eran seguros y ligeros, se notaba que aquel personaje derrochaba una gran autoestima y poder, al entrar al parque su gran belleza no pasó desapercibida de entre el gentío que habían por allí.

Finalmente se sentó en un banco y se puso a leer un libro.

Desde aquella perspectiva Sai pudo observar que en su kimono aparecía el emblema de su familia. Se trataba de un pai pai blanco y rojo.

Yamato se molestó:

- Sai, acabamos de hacernos pareja y tú ya te estás fijando en otro tío...

- No es eso Yamato, solo que me llamó la atención la seguridad con que aquel hombre entró al parque. Además salta a la vista que debe ser rico por su vestimenta y por el carro del cual acaba de salir...

- ¿Y que?

- Pues que este es un barrio pobre... y trae consigo un gran osito de peluche.

- Quizás venga a recoger a su hijo.

- Estamos en las mismas. ¿Trae a su hijo a un barrio humilde cuando podía llevarlo al parque del estanque de las carpas ubicado en la rica urbanización "la perla gris"?...no me cuadra.

- Sai... eres demasiado observador, ¡a veces creo que sacas las cosas de quicio!- le dio un golpecito en el hombro para restarle importancia a lo que había dicho.

- Eso de que soy demasiado observador me lo enseñaste tú querido sempai- le guiñó el ojo.- Oe, ¿por qué no me traes otro helado? Esto de ser tu novio me está dejando hambriento.

Yamato rió divertido y obedeció al niño de sus ojos.

Éste último sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y se propuso a retratar a aquel hombre. No es que lo hiciera porque había atracción,-que va, su corazón ahora pertenecía a Yamato- sino porque desde que lo vio, algo en él le resultó extraño. Aquel tío tenía algo que al artista no le gustaba.

Mientras su lápiz de carboncillo se ocupaba en dibujar sus perfectas y arqueadas cejas, el modelo se movió con el fin de entregarle aquel osito de peluche a un niño que justamente pasaba por su lado.

Se notaba que el niño se encontraba a gusto con aquel hombre, y más cuando el adulto le entregó una bolsa grande de gominolas.

Entonces fue cuando el ANBU dibujó en su libreta un gatito. Hizo disimuladamente unos sellos y el animal salió del papel. Le ubicó un micrófono del tamaño de un grano de arroz y lo mandó a que se paseara por allí. Pues si de algo podía presumir aquel agente era de que siempre iba preparado. Se puso un pinganillo en el oído y esperó a escuchar el sonido.

El gato se tumbó detrás de unos matorrales cercanos y el altavoz hizo su función:

Fugaku: ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

Niño: Riotsu Watanabe señor.¿y usted?

Fugaku: Es un nombre muy bonito. Yo soy Fugaku Uchiha.- sonrió

Niño: ¡Kami-sama, usted es un Uchiha!

Fugaku: Pequeño,¿De que conoces mi apellido?

Niño: Su apellido es muy famoso aquí en Konoha, usted es el jefazo de "Construcciones Uchiha".

Fugaku: Cierto.

Niño: Que suerte que tiene de ser tan rico señor Uchiha.

Fugaku: ¿Por qué?

Niño: Porque usted debe tener un montón de juguetes y cosas chulas en su mansión.

Fugaku: Si,- aprovechó la situación- tengo el último juego de play station 3, el PES de fútbol.

Niño: ¿de verdad? ¡Que morrooooo!

Fugaku: Si quieres puedes venirte a mi mansión y jugar con todos los juguetes que quieras.

Niño: ¡Me encantaría señor!

Fugaku: ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

Niño: Está comprando allí- señaló hacia un supermercado.

Fugaku: Perfecto.- le extendió la mano- Entonces, ¿te vienes conmigo?

El niño vaciló por unos instantes, pero la idea de verse rodeado de juguetes y simular que sería Andrés Iniesta, su jugador preferido de fútbol en el juego de PES, lo sedujo en seguida. Además aquel individuo le había regalado un osito de peluche y una bolsa gigante de chucherías. No podía ser malo, así que le cogió la mano.

Fugaku sonrió complacido. El inocente niño calló en la trampa.

No perdió tiempo y se alejó con el chiquito tan rápido como pudo, pues tenía ganas de llegar a su mansión y disfrutar de su presa. Llevaba una semana sin probar cuerpos de menores y estaba desesperado. Desde luego iba a hacerle verdaderas virguerías a aquel muchachito pelirrojo, pecoso, con grandes ojos oscuros y una marquita en la mejilla; tal vez producida con una tijeras o algún objeto punzante de carácter escolar.

Sai dejó caer su lápiz al suelo tras pensar que aquel hombre que se apellidaba Uchiha podría ser el pederasta que estaba buscando.

Yamato regresó con los helados:

- Perdona por la espera Sai, es que había una cola como un demonio...

- ¡Sempai!- interrumpió excitado- creo que acabo de descubrir al pederasta.

- ¿Qué dices ahora?

- Si y me jugaría el cuello a que es ese hombre del kimono.

- ¿Aquel cuarentón rico? personalmente, lo dudo, pero si tú lo consideras sospechoso, ahora deberás investigarlo a fondo.

- Lo se, todo son suposiciones, pero desde que lo vi, hay algo de él que no me gusta.

- ¿Y como sabes que ese hombre puede ser el culpable?- preguntó y le dio el cucurucho a su pareja.

- Porque lo he escuchado y ha invitado a un niño a su mansión.

- Pero eso no prueba nada. Quizás era algún amigo suyo.

- Si claro, ¿un hombre de cuarenta años va a juntarse con un niño de apenas siete?

El de la madera vaciló por unos instantes, el otro continuó:

- Tengo pruebas, he dibujado un gato y he usado mi jutsu para darle vida. Le coloqué un micrófono y tengo grabada toda la conversación que ha tenido con el niño.

- Ya, pero sabes como es Danzou, eso solo no le convencerá, él necesita papeleos, informes y pruebas audiovisuales.

- Ya... pero tengo la sensación que esta vez estoy cerca.

- Me alegro Sai.

Y después de pasar toda la tarde en el edificio ANBU trabajando cada uno en sus casos, llegó las diez de la noche.

Yamato acompañó a su novio a su casa, pero éste estaba demasiado excitado para dormir y lo invitó a entrar. El otro evidentemente, estaba encantado.

- ¿Te apetece comer algo sempai?- dijo Sai mientras sacaba de la nevera unos sobres de fideos instantáneos.- me temo que solo tengo comida rápida...

- No te preocupes amor, todo lo que me hagas tú estará bien.

El artista sonrió tras la palabra "amor"; entre eso y que el delantal que llevaba puesto era de un color rosa chicle, en plan "Hello Kitty" se sintió muy afeminado.

Mientras los fideos se calentaban, se dirigió a la sala de estar donde su pareja estaba poniendo la mesa. Sai le ayudó a colocar las servilletas cuando se rozaron las manos. Se miraron y se sonrojaron, pues parecían una pareja experimentada, la cual vivían juntos. Tan solo faltaba el perro y algún chiquito correteando por ahí, pero sabían que eso no sería posible ya que, naturalmente, eran dos hombres.

El más mayor le acarició la cabeza y le plantó un beso en la boca.

No hizo falta ningún gesto más para avivar con fuerza el fuego que Sai llevaba controlando hacía mucho tiempo.

Así que el más pequeño le devolvió el beso, pero no era uno inocente ni dulce como el que Yamato le había regalado, éste fue pasional. Aquel morreo pedía a gritos el cuerpo de su compañero, así que el de la madera empujó a su pareja al sofá y esmutó:

- Sai... no quiero hacer nada de lo que tú no quieras, pero necesito saber si me das tu consentimiento para poder amarte esta noche sin medidas.

- Sempai...- sus ojos brillaron de emoción y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, pues la sola idea de verse viendo el cuerpo desnudo de su superior le hizo ruborizarse, pero por nada en el mundo quería dejar escapar esa oportunidad.- Si...ámame sempai.- declaró al fin.

Todo estaba claro. Los dos estaban enamorados y querían demostrarse todo lo que se apreciaban.

El capitán comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente la camisa a su compañero, pues quería tratarlo con el máximo cuidado posible.

Se excitó cuando vio el torso albino de su pareja. Era la primera que se deleitaba con aquella parte que se mostraba tan apetitosa, sin mencionar sus diminutos pezones que se encontraban erectos por el momento que se estaba viviendo. Les pareció un manjar exquisito y quiso probarlos para ver si era cierta su suposición. El contraste con la lengua húmeda y caliente con el pecho frío, le produjo a Sai un escalofrío que le sacudió el cuerpo entero.

De repente el olor de los fideos invadió las fosas nasales del artista que se acordó que tenía la cena al fuego:

- S-sempai...- tuvo que hacer una pausa, pues Yamato le mordió el pezón y esto lo lastimó un poco- s-semapi...los fideos...

- Que le den por culo a los fideos...- dijo y continuó su travesía por los pectorales de aquel niño que se encontraba debajo suyo.

Sabía que nada ni nadie podría detener a Yamato, así que se relajó y dejó estar el tema de los fideos. Se concentró en su pareja y en el placer que este le estaba proporcionando, cerró los ojos y dejó su cuerpo y su alma a su merced. El shinobi de la madera decidió seguir su trepidante aventura por la piel de su amante hasta llegar a su ombligo. Lo lamió, pues no quería dejar ningún recoveco sin explorar.

Pero no se entretuvo mucho ahí y descendió hasta encontrarse con los tejanos de su querido subordinado, el cual lo miraba pícaro, asintió con la cabeza para darle permiso a que continuara.

Yamato lo entendió a la primera y trató de contenerse, pero aquella parte era la que siempre había soñado y no pudo reprimir las ganas de bajarle la cremallera desesperadamente, pues quería encontrarse con el regalo que llevaba tiempo queriendo obtener.

Los tejanos se deslizaron por sus muslos, dejando desnudas aquellas piernecitas que parecían dos espaguetis de la poca carne que tenían, pero al ninja más experimentado no le importaba, pues le encantaba aquel aspecto menudito y frágil que su amante representaba.

Con esa apariencia le sería más fácil protegerlo y manejarlo a su antojo; cariñosamente hablando claro.

Ahora le tocó el turno a los calzoncillos, los que se despojaron de las caderas de Sai. Éste se sintió cohibido y juntó sus piernas en señal de pudor, por no hablar de que el airecillo fresco que provenía de una ventana abierta, le estaba congelando sus atributos.

El mayor sonrió complacido tras observar su trofeo. Desde luego, su pareja iba acorde con todo su cuerpo, es decir, la tenía pequeña y eso que se encontraba erecta.

- Sai.. ¿puedo...?

- Haz lo que quieras... en fin, esto es lo que tengo y esto es lo que puedo ofrecerte. Sé que es pequeña...

- ¿Tienes complejos?

El menor no contestó ya que su respuesta era afirmativa, pues arrastraba un fatal complejo desde los catorce años. Cuando le dio por medírsela y descubrió que carecía de dos centímetros menos de lo que se consideraba normal en la población masculina japonesa.

- No te avergüences, amor. A mi me encanta y seguramente es deliciosa, ¿me dejas comprobarlo?

- ¿Chupármela? P-pero es que...- se sonrojó- q-que vergüenza...

- Tranquilo, prometo no mordértela.

- No es eso, pero es que... nunca me lo habían echo y creo que...

- ¡Vamos Sai! Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, pero si no te apetece, respetaré tu decisión.

- ¡No es que no me apetezca! Es q-que...

No pudo completar la frase, pues la cabeza de su compañero ya se encontraba enterrándose entre sus piernas.

Lo primero que sintió fue un cosquilleo en el glandé, que fue dispersándose hacia abajo a medida que la boca de su superior iba bajando.

Sintió placer.

Placer absoluto cuando comenzó el dulce movimiento del vaivén. Parecía que Yamato tuviera bastante experiencia en "lamer cucuruchos".

Subía, bajaba, se paraba, le mordisqueaba levemente, le soplaba... en fin... todo las virguerías que se pudiera hacer en un sexo viril.

Sentía como algo iba a reventarle en su interior. Como si millones de descargas eléctricas estuvieran a punto de estallar, todo ese ajetreo se estaba acumulando en sus testículos, pero de repente el fatal sonido de la alarma de su móvil que se encontraba ubicado en la mesa, despertó a Sai de su espiral placentera, retrasando el momento del clímax, recordándole que algo que sería imprescindible para el caso iba a "comenzar" de inmediato.

- "Va a comenzar el show..."- se dijo mentalmente mientras intentaba luchar contra sus hormonas sexuales.

Para él no era fácil reprimir aquellas ganas de correrse, pero su ascenso estaba en juego, así que batalló en contra de su cuerpo y su mente ganó, así que extendió los brazos y agarró a Yamato por el cabello.

Éste último lo miró estupefacto y con una pizca de mal humor, pues le molestó que le interrumpiera mientras estaba engulléndose el manjar más sabroso que existía sobre la faz de la tierra.

- Que te pasa?- preguntó el de la madera mientras se le escurría del labio inferior el líquido preseminal que segundos antes había saboreado, lo capturó en su lengua y se lo llevó nuevamente a la boca.- ¿Por qué me interrumpes? ¿es que no te gusta?

- S-sumimasen Yamato-sempai, pero no podemos continuar.

- Lo estoy haciendo mal, ¿es eso verdad?

- ¡No! No es eso, si estaba a punto de correrme pero es que va a empezar el show y no puedo permitir perdérmelo, pues esto confirmará si ese Fugaku es el pederasta que andamos buscando...

- ¿Show? ¿de que hablas?

- Verás, esta tarde me la he pasado toda en internet, indagando en páginas de información, me metí en la wikipedia y leí la biografía de Fugaku Uchiha al menos unas cuatro veces, estudiando cada punto y cada coma, pero no he encontrado nada sospechoso; solo habla que si es el dirigente de "construcciones Uchiha", que si es uno de los mas ricos de Japón y bla, bla, bla... Luego estuve mirando los facebooks de todos los niños de Konoha y encontré en uno un comentario que me llamó la atención...

- Sai amor...- interrumpió Yamato aún con las hormonas sexuales a flor de piel-¿no puedes explicármelo luego? Entiende que mi cuerpo te necesita ahora más que nunca...

- Yamato, ¿te crees que ha sido plato de buen gusto detenerme? Mi polla quería seguir, pero mi mente no y en un futuro próximo agradeceré su frialdad cuando esté en el despacho de Danzou esperando a que me entregue mi nueva placa como ANBU de grado alto...- se percató de que estaba siendo un poco duro con su pareja, pues sabía perfectamente que aquello le acarrearía problemas, pero decidió seguir explicando como si no pasara nada-... y me llamó la atención un comentario, era de un tipo que se hacía llamar "Kuroneko60". El número sesenta me intrigó, pues sospechaba de que se trataría de su edad, además éste tío describía al niño como si fuera un dios griego de lo hermoso que era según él y alguna que otra palabra se me antojaba rara y de ámbito sexual, así que después de llamar a un amigo informático, conseguí su messenger y me hice pasar por un hombre de cincuenta años. Al principio no quiso saber nada de mi, pero cuando le mencioné que me gustaban los menores de edad, su indiferencia se convirtió en interés. Estuvimos hablando poco, pues el tío, naturalmente, vacilaba cuando le preguntaba algo intimo, pero al final pude sacarle algo interesante. Me dijo que en breve...- miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y afirmó- Si, ahora comenzará un show, en el cual "la bestia perfecta" enseñaría su mercancía.

Yamato lo miraba con el rostro neutro, como si de la Mona lisa se tratara. No sabía si reír o llorar. No sabía si alegrarse por el impecable trabajo de su pareja o entristecerse por haberlo dejado a dos velas.

Se sentía un poco estúpido y su corazón gritaba de rabia al percatarse que lo primero para su novio era el caso y no él.

Así que se levantó y puso rumbo hacia la puerta. Sai quiso saber el motivo de aquella acción:

- S-sempai...¿qué estás haciendo?

- Irme... eso es lo que voy a hacer.

- P-pero...

- No Sai. Ya veo que lo primero que hay en tu cabeza es el ascenso y no yo.

- Capitán...

De repente el shinobi de la madera extrajo de su bolsillo una cajita cuadrada, decorada con un bonito lazo blanco, se la enseñó a Sai:

- Esta noche quería regalarte este presente...- la abrió y en su interior yacía un anillo de oro- Esta noche quería nos prometiéramos, pero veo que ahora no es el momento.

El ANBU más pequeñín enmudeció ante tal hermoso objeto. El otro siguió:

- Sai, será mejor que mantengamos por ahora una relación de superior y subordinado, hasta que acabes con este dichoso caso. Así podrás aclararte bien si me amas o no, porque ahora, aunque me digas que me quieres, creo que estás confuso y tienes un lío en la cabeza monumental. Esperaré hasta entonces.- se guardó el presente, abrió la puerta de salida y permaneció allí por unos segundos, esperando a que su preciado alumno intentara corregir aquella situación.

Pero el tiempo corría y Sai permanecía allí de pie, petrificado, con sus atributos al aire.

El ninja más experimentado decidió prorrogar el tiempo contando hasta diez mentalmente. Cuando llegó al ocho, algo en su interior se partió en mil pedacitos y cuando llegó al número diez, sus lágrimas asomaban ya por sus ojos, hizo un ademán para secárselas con la manga de su abrigo, pero pensó que sería absurdo, pues ya había mostrado todos sus sentimientos al personajillo que aún yacía inmóvil detrás de él.

De repente el cielo se nubló y empezó a llover. Yamato hizo una mueca divertida ante tal panorama, pues parecía que el cielo se había aliado con él y se habían puesto de acuerdo para llorar mutuamente.

Parece que el sonido de la lluvia hizo reaccionar al artista que exclamó:

- Yamato, reconozco que este caso me precede y me obsesiona; también reconozco que esto no me deja amarte como yo quisiera. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro y es que te quiero más que a mi propia vida. Si resuelvo este enigma, te prometo que me casaré contigo.

Un rayo de esperanza apareció en los oscuros ojos del de la madera que se abrigó más y se marchó pegando un gran salto.

Una corriente de aire, le produjo la piel de gallina a un Sai que acababa de darse cuenta que estaba en pelota picada. Se puso rápidamente un albornoz y encendió el monitor del ordenador. Colocó la flecha del ratón sobre la ventanilla que tenía minimizada y tragó saliva. Por un momento no sabía que clase de aberraciones vería y quiso dejarlo correr, pero ahora le había prometido a su sempai que si lograba tener éxito en el caso, se casaría con él y este pensamiento lo hizo fuerte, pues si había luchado antes, ahora lucharía más. Definitivamente se casaría con Yamato costase lo que costase.

Clicó en la ventanilla y ésta se agrandó. El agente se acomodó en la silla y se puso las gafas que acostumbraba a llevar cuando pasaba bastantes horas en el pc. De inmediato la pantalla que estaba a oscuras, comenzó a mostrar una imagen que a Sai le costó digerir. Se trataba de un niño; sentado en una silla, desnudo, amordazado y con una careta para ocultar su rostro que representaba a un demonio de la era "Meiji". El dibujante se percató que aquello se estaba realizando con una cámara web, entonces entendió que estaba en una página web de video chat.

El objeto que capturaba aquella imagen se agudizó y enfocó al menor más de cerca, resaltando bien sus diminutos pezones rosaditos y bajando hasta apreciar con total claridad su pequeño pene. En seguida, los comentarios de los demás sin vergüenzas que, en teoría, se encontraban admirando aquel video se reflejaron en la pantalla.

"YoungSex: Que suerte que tienes "bestiaperfecta", esta noche te comerás a un rico y dulce bomboncito."

"AKIHITOguys: ¿Habéis visto esa pollita tan pequeñita? "bestiaperfecta", seguro que te cabrá bien en la boca! XD"

"ELPapito: Daría hasta mi costilla derecha por tener a ese hermoso niñito entre mis piernas"

Y así bastantes comentarios más. Sai tuvo que apartar por unos segundos la mirada, pues aquellos asquerosas palabras le estaban produciendo arcadas.

De repente, detrás del niño apareció un hombre, vestido con un albornoz oscuro, que protegía su rostro con la máscara de un ANBU.

- "Cabrón, ¿se está cachondeando de nosotros o que?"- pensó Sai y se acercó al monitor con la esperanza de visualizar con más detenimiento al tío que había aparecido, pero no logró encontrar nada que lo ayudara a reconocerlo, pues la escasa luz que habían en aquel sitio donde, en teoría estaba ocurriendo aquella atrocidad, no lo permitía.

De repente el que se hacía llamar "bestiaperfecta", sacó de su albornoz un kunai. Y con un gesto seco y chulesco, rajó al niño en el muslo. Éste gritó.

Los comentarios no tardaron en aparecer:

"AKIHITOguys: ¡Kami-samaaaaaaa! ¡Ese grito me ha puesto a cien! ¡Quiero maaaaaaaaaas!"

"Boyslove: ¡Que vocecita más dulce tiene ese lindo niñito! ¡Lo que daría por escucharlo gritar mientras mi miembro desgarra su virginal culito"

"Yunachi42: bestiaperfecta mi polla comienza a erectarse. ¡Haz que me corra!"

El de la careta seguía lastimando al menor: un corte en el brazo, otro en el pecho y otro en las piernas.

Disfrutaba cuando veía salir su sangre, pero para él y sus seguidores no eran suficiente aquellos gritos desgarradores, así que el hombre del show decidió potenciarlos echándole alcohol a sus heridas.

En el instante que aquel pobre menor gritaba ferozmente, a Sai se le produjo un nudo en el estómago y tuvo que tomar un trago de agua, pues se sentía la boca tremendamente seca.

¿Cómo podía haber gente que disfrutara haciéndole daño a un niño?

Tragó saliva y se preparó para el siguiente número. Cuando el pobre chiquito se tranquilizó un poco, el adulto comenzó a quitarse lentamente la prenda que cubría su cuerpo, quedándose desnudo completamente.

Aquel cuerpo se notaba maduro pero tenía todo donde tenía que tener; pectorales duros, vientre plano y caderas finas pero robustas, dibujando perfectamente sus músculos abdominales.

Se notaba que aquel individuo se trabajaba su anatomía en el gimnasio, pero lo que más éxito tuvo fue su entrepierna. Se notaba lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella, pues la enseñaba totalmente encantado. El ANBU se mordió el labio y se disculpó mentalmente con su querido Yamato ya que reconoció que aquella zona le encantaba.

Parece que esta suculenta visión le hizo aminorar un poco la rabia que sentía e inconscientemente se armó de valor para comentar. Pensó por unos instantes un seudónimo y comenzó a teclear en el pc:

"JustinBieber50: Vaya cuerpo tan impresionante que tienes "bestiaperfecta".

Cuando terminó de presionar al "intro" para enviar el mensaje, inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo sucedido. No tenía que haberlo echo, pero para su sorpresa, la mismísima "bestiaperfecta" le contestó con un simple "gracias":

Pasó un breve tiempo mientras éste contestaba a los que lo halagaban por su cuerpo. Se notaba que aquello era una de las cosas más importantes de aquel hijo de puta que presumía y derrochaba soberbia; al igual que un modelo se paseaba de un lado a otro luciendo su perfecto y gran atributo.

El dibujante reconoció que la envidia le recorrió todo su cuerpo sin dejar ningún recoveco libre, pues él en cambio la tenía bastante pequeña.

Se zarandeó un poco las gafas y se dejó de tonterías, pues estaba ahí por un asunto importante y no para recrearse la vista viendo una película, la cual el protagonista era el mismísimo Nacho Vidal.

Cuando ya hubo comentado a todos, se dirigió hacia el muchachito y sin más dilaciones, le introdujo en la boca su gran miembro haciéndole atragantar. Cuando se cercioró que al menor le faltaba aire, lo extrajo. Esperó unos minutos y volvió a meterlo, esta vez fue poco a poco, pues quería que el chico se acostumbrara a lo que era tener una polla en la boca. Y así hizo durante un rato hasta que se corrió. El niño hizo una mueca de asco cuando sintió que un líquido viscoso y caliente se derramaba por su garganta. Naturalmente, no sabía lo que era pero tenía claro que aquello le producía un asco tremendo y por lo tanto su cuerpo lo expulsó vomitando.

Ésta acción no agradó al de la careta y sacó un látigo que había por ahí. Azotó sin piedad al muchachito que lloraba y gritaba desesperado.

"Youko29: ¡Eso es "bestiaperfecta", castígalo bien duro! ¡Enséñale que nadie vomita tu semen!"

"YamiShitari: ¡Esta es la segunda paja que me hago! Tu actuación está siendo completamente increíble. Enhorabuena."

"Boyslove: ¡Pégale! ¡Pégale bien fuerte! ¡Dale una lección a ese niñito!

Y así miles de comentarios más. Sai decidió darse una tregua y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

- "No sabía que el mundo estaba tan podrido..."- pensó mientras intentaba capturar todo el aire que podía- "Tengo que encarcelar desde el primero hasta el último de estos sin vergüenzas, pero primero debo encontrar a la abeja reina".

Con el alma un poco más calmada y un par de tranquimacines tomados, el agente volvió a su sitio y continuó viendo el aberrante show.

Ahora, la cámara enfocaba el maltratado cuerpo del chavalito. Se podía apreciar con total claridad los hematomas que dibujaban gran parte de sus piernas; moratones en los brazos, heridas y cortes por la zona abdominal y bajo vientre. Sin mencionar la sangre que aún caía a raudales por las brechas que antes le había provocado el kunai.

A continuación el de la máscara optó por desatar a su victima, la cual naturalmente, no podía moverse y calló al suelo abatido.

Éste se le puso encima y le elevó las caderas. El momento culminar había llegado. El momento en que aquel sucio cabrón penetraría al muchacho.

Parecía que tenía la intención de hacerlo sin lubricante, algo que sin duda le produciría al menor un dolor insoportable. Pero eso es lo que aquellos sin vergüenzas querían y ante todo, el protagonista del video quería satisfacer a sus "fans", así que lo hizo. Lo penetró brutalmente. Pero para sorpresa de los que se encontraban disfrutando de aquel show, el niño no gritó, pues se había desmayado ya que no soportó el dolor de todas las heridas producidas.

"AKIHITOguys: Joder, yo que quería verlo gritar hasta el final... en fin...esperaremos para otra vez...

"Boyslove: ¡Que pena! Este hermoso chiquito no ha soportado. Estoy harto de que pase esto.

"Sexysex: Y que lo digas Boyslove! El otro día estuve en otro video chat y pasó lo mismo. El niño no soportó ni la primera fase de golpes. Cayó desmayado al primer cuarto de hora.

"Yunachi42: Serán que últimamente los menores no soportan nada."

En cuanto Sai vio esto no reprimió las ganas de contestarle:

"JustinBieber50: Será que lo que les hacéis no es muy normal que digamos. Córtate tú, golpéate tú, hiérete tú, métete una polla de plástico sin lubricante y brutalmente por tu culo...veríamos si entonces te gustaría...

"YoungSex: ¿Pero de que cojones estás hablando? ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres tú para cuestionar nuestras hazañas?"

El de la careta seguía violando al niño, pero como vio que ahora sus seguidores estaban más ocupados reprochando al tal "JustinBieber", optó por quitarle la máscara al muchacho para ver si así conseguía la expectación de antes. Y surtió efecto. Todos los mirones se olvidaron de aquel imbécil que parecía estar fuera de su onda para halagar la increíble belleza angelical de aquel crío.

- ¡BINGO!- gritó enérgicamente el agente haciendo caer la silla hacia atrás.

Pues aquel intento de triunfo, acababa de costarle el reinado a aquel cabrón torturador de niños, a aquel pederasta sin escrúpulos, aquel que era el dirigente de "Construcciones Uchiha", aquel hijo de puta Fugaku Uchiha.

Al ver al niño: pelirrojo, con pequitas y con una marca en la mejilla, supo inmediatamente que era el del parque. Aquel muchachito inocente, risueño y alegre que había firmado su sentencia de muerte nada más darle la mano a aquel energúmeno.

El video duró unos diez minutos más hasta que el de la careta, Fugaku Uchiha; terminaba empapando de su esencia el hermoso rostro del menor que aún yacía desmayado.

Sai, naturalmente había grabado el video, pero sabía que aún y así aquello no probaba nada. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y excitado, se hizo un café, ahora que tenía al sospechoso debía pensar en como demostrar su culpabilidad frente a los señores feudales, pero sobretodo ante su jefe Danzou y...¡Que diablos! Frente a su capitán, pues su orgullo así lo requería.

Así que se pasó toda la noche pensando en un plan y lamentándose porque su cena se había quemado hasta el punto que solamente habían quedado dos o tres fideos chamuscados.

Al día siguiente le contó el plan a Danzou y éste le dio el visto bueno, con la única diferencia que esta vez tenía menos tiempo para intentar resolver el caso.

Aquella misma noche, se presentó frente al presunto pederasta Uchiha y éste lo seleccionó como su nuevo arquitecto.

**Fin del flasback**

- ...¡Sai!¡Sai!¿me estás escuchando?

La chirriante voz de Naruto estalló en su cabeza haciéndole despertar de sus recuerdos:

- D-dime Naruto.

- Te preguntaba que de que se trata el trabajo que quieres darme...

- ¡Ah si! Básicamente se trata de recopilar información. Se trata de que vuelvas a entrar en la habitación de Fugaku Uchiha y descubras lo que hay ahí.

- Ya te lo he dicho, allí no ha nada.

- No estés tan seguro. Debe haber algo importante que gurda allí. ¿Sino porque shinobis de rango S custodian la puerta día y noche?

- ¿Y como quieres que entre? La verdad es que ahora mismo me daría palo el volver allí y me da que Fugaku debe estar cabreado conmigo por haberlo dejado plantado.

- No irás como Naruto Uzumaki, sino como la mejor geisha de toda Konoha.- sentenció y pegó un sorbo a su coca cola, refresco que se había pedido después del café.

- ¿Perdona?

- Naruto, si volvieras allí, Fugaku te violaría como a uno más y adiós, pero a mi lo que me interesa es que te cuente cosas, te cuente sus intimidades.. y esto lo hace solo con las geishas a las que tiene suma confianza.

- ¿Y como quieres que yo me convierta en una geisha? Soy un tío.

- Lo se, no hace falta que me lo jures.-rió- Usa tu sexy jutsu.

- ¿Mi sexy jutsu? ¿Pero que mosca te ha picado? Yo no...

- Naruto...-interrumpió- Antes decías que estabas buscando trabajo y que hay que costearle la operación a tu padre,¿sabes lo que puede llegar a cobrar una geisha buena en una noche?- se contestó a si mismo- 20.000 yenes.

El rostro del rubio se desencajó. El ANBU continuó:

- Si aceptas ayudarme, los dos saldremos muy bien compensados. Tú ganarás la pasta suficiente para tu padre y además conseguirás estar más cerca de tu querido novio y yo conseguiré recopilar información suficiente para acabar ya con este dichoso caso. ¿trato hecho?- le extendió la mano.

El Uzumaki dudó por unos instantes. No le apetecía nada involucrarse en ese mar de pederastas, en el cual nadaban numerosos peces gordos, pero la operación de su padre le predecía y por nada del mundo permitiría que muriera, así que tomó todo el aire que pudo y le estrechó la mano a Sai, éste sonrió al ver que su respuesta era afirmativa.

- Muy bien Uzumaki, has tomado la decisión acertada.

- Espero que todo esto salga bien.

- Pues claro. Nos esforzaremos para que así sea.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan entonces?

- Esta noche hay una selección de geishas en la okiya Nitta. Por lo visto, dos de las mejores geishas de Konoha van a elegir a sus aprendices. Tú irás allí y te las arreglarás para salir victorioso.

- ¡Matte! ¡Choto Matte!¿Me tienen que enseñar? ¿A que?

- Pues a cantar, a bailar, a tocar instrumentos, a hacer la ceremonia del té, arreglos florales, conversar, recitar poemas... en fin, todo el arte que una geisha debe aprender.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Crees que tengo cara de aprender todo eso?

Sai desvió la mirada y se echó en el baso lo último que quedaba de su refresco de Cola.

- ¿Ves? Ni tú lo crees. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo bien si ya en el colegio voy más bien justito?

- Sé que te esforzarás, pues este es el camino que primero hay que cruzar para conseguir detener a Fugaku.

- ¿Y si me pongo un kimono, me pinto la cara y ya está?

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil, pero me temo que la gente que entra allí es exclusiva. Yo tuve suerte porque soy habilidoso y muy bueno para el dibujo, por eso me eligieron como arquitecto. Tú debes ser igual de bueno pero para el arte. Recuerda que la vida de tu padre está en juego.

El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza. Debía intentarlo al menos. La idea de salvar a su padre le reconfortaba bastante y era lo más importante, pero también lo era estar más cerca de su Sasuke, aunque fuera vislumbrarlo detrás de un aspecto de "mariposa". Aunque tuviera que callar, aunque tuviera que reprimir las ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo y aunque tuviera que luchar contra sus hormonas sexuales, el fin de tan solo poder recrearse su vista con su hermoso físico, valía más que todo el oro del mundo.

Además, si todo aquello repercutiría al encarcelamiento del cabrón que enfermó a su progenitor, la satisfacción crecería aún más.

Así que se echó a suertes su futuro y accedió a convertirse en geisha por aquel par de personas especiales en su vida; Minato y Sasuke.

**Okiya Nitta:**

(N/A: De ahora en adelante, cuando Naruto esté de chica, algunas palabras referentes a él, serán femeninas. ¡No os hagáis un lío chicas! ;))

Se sentía incómodo.

Aquel kimono que Sai le había proporcionado aprisionaba todo su cuerpo con ímpetu y le había añadido a su alma unos cuanto quilos de más.

Naturalmente, no estaba acostumbrado a vestir con aquel impresionante y hermoso telar que le pesaba una barbaridad; sin mencionar el obi que le apretaba las costillas y no le dejaba respirar.

A parte de aquello, también era la primera vez que sus pies calzaban unos zori de plataforma media.

Pero la vestimenta no era lo único que le molestaba, sino también el peinado y el maquillaje.

El cuero cabelludo le dolía a rabiar, pues su larga melena rubia estaba atrapada en un gran moño que le estiraba bastante, producto de numerosos adornos colocados por todos los rincones de su cabeza. A parte de que antes de peinarse, le habían desenredado el pelo con cera ardiendo. Naruto había sufrido de lo lindo, pues no olvidemos que había heredado el cabello de los Namikaze, por lo tanto era rebelde y salvaje.

Respecto al maquillaje; la cara le picaba horrores ya que le habían echado quilos y quilos de polvos blancos para intentar disimular sus simpáticas marquitas de gato.

Y de los ojos mejor ni hablar, pues el rímel se le corría a causa del sofocante calor.

A pesar de todo, lucía tremendamente hermosa. Parecía una Maiko de verdad, aunque el caminar la delatara, pues parecía un "pato mareado".

- ¡Kami-sama! ¡Como compadezco a las mujeres ahora mismo!- exclamó para sí mismo y siguió andando.

Resopló aliviado en cuanto percibió la gran cola de chicas que esperaban impacientes a las puertas de la Okiya.

Se colocó en el último puesto y observó el panorama.

Si los cálculos no le fallaban, habían al menos veinte muchachas delante suyo. Todas vestían kimonos espectaculares y eran tremendamente bellas.

La tristeza invadió todo su "apretado" cuerpo. Se notaba que las otras sabían donde se metían y muchas de ellas practicaban el cante, tocaban algún instrumento, bailaban y hasta recitaban antiguos poemas. El Uzumaki no se había preparado nada para conquistar a la mujer que se encargaría de examinarlo.

- Ohayo- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Se volteó y descubrió a alguien que le resultaba bastante familiar pero no caía ni donde ni cuando la había visto. La chica continuó:

- Me llamo Hinata ¿y tu?

- ¿Y-yo? P-pues...

Maldición. No había pensado en ningún nombre de mujer, pero por una vez en la vida, su mente trabajó deprisa y le proporcionó el de su fallecida madre:

- Kushina, me llamo Kushina.

- Bonito nombre. Pertenezco al clan Hyuga ¿y tu?

- ¿El Clan Hyuga? ¡Ah si! El clan del ojo blanco ¡El de mi compañero Neji!

- ¿Mi primo es tu compañero?

- ¡Claro! Va a mi clase. Siempre estamos discutiendo sobre el fútbol y el muy cabrón no me deja formar parte de su equipo porque...

Se calló de repente. Recordó lo que le dijo Sai: "cuando te vistas de geisha, debes dejar atrás tu vida normal y es muy importante que no le cuentes a nadie nuestro plan y sobretodo nunca jamás deben descubrir tu verdadera identidad..."

Entonces recapacitó:

- Perdona, me había confundido. Yo soy del clan...-se inventó uno- Ishido.

- ¿Ishido? Nunca lo había escuchado.

- Es que... es que hace poco que nos mudamos aquí a Konoha.

- ¡Ah muy bien! ¿Y como os va vivir aquí?

- Bien, es un pueblo muy tranquilo.

- Y bien Kushina, ¿por qué has decidido convertirte en geisha?

- Pues... deseo convertirme en una mujer respetable y sobretodo honrar a mi clan.-mintió

- Yo también, pero a parte de eso, he de venerar a mi futuro marido.

- ¿Eres muy joven para casarte no?

- Si, pero es mi deber como mujer del clan Hyuga. Verás, estoy prometida con mi primo Neji y debo entregarle toda mi vida.

- "Que machistas son los de este clan."- pensó el guapo rubio mientras se abanicaba con un abanico, pues el sofocante calor se potenció cuando el agradable airecillo de la tarde se detuvo.

De repente una chica salió de la Okiya llorando a lágrima viva. La de los ojos blancos habló:

- Esa es Akane Mitsune, una de las mejores aspirantes a geisha que se encontraba hoy aquí. Es capaz de recitar una antigua poesía a la perfección, sabe realizar correctamente la ceremonia del te, su caligrafía es inmejorable y sorprende a todos con el arte del Ikebana.

- ¡Guau!- se sorprendió el ojiazul- Entonces no me explico porque la han denegado.

- Si han rechazado a una muchacha así, yo no tengo ninguna posibilidad, ya que tan solo me he preparado una pieza de música con mi shamisen.

- "¡Y yo no he ensayado nada!"- se lamentaba Naruto.

- Dicen que las examinadoras son muy estrictas. Según me han contado, allí dentro se encuentran dos de las mejores geishas de Japón: Una ya no ejerce porque se jubiló hace diez años, a pesar de tener casi setenta y siete años, aún sigue sirviendo a los altos cargos. En los años treinta hizo su debut como Maiko y enseguida su fama subió como la espuma. Ella se llama Chiyo.

- ¡Hostia! ¿Chiyo? ¿la de las marionetas?

- Exactamente. A parte de ser famosa por su larga carrera de geisha, también es una de las mejores marionetistas del mundo. También tiene un nieto muy guapo- se sonrojó- No se si te sonará el nombre de Sasori...

El Uzumaki negó con la cabeza.

- La otra tiene unos treinta años aproximadamente. Aún ejerce y es la mejor geisha de la actualidad. Ella es Tsunade. Se rumorea que las dos son rivales. La vieja tiene envidia de la juventud de la otra y ésta última envidia a la vieja por su excelente carrera y por su patrimonio.

- O sea que una pelea de gatas...

La Hyuga asintió con la cabeza y exclamó nerviosa:

- ¡Kami-sama Kushina! ¡Ya mismo nos toca!

Y así era. Los nervios del rubio pronto comenzaron a potenciarse, ya que tan solo les quedaba un par de chicas por delante.

Numerosas cuestiones le atormentaban en su mente:

¿Cómo actuaría?

¿Qué haría?

¿Cómo debía hablar?

Debía arreglárselas para que lo admitieran fuese como fuese en aquella Okiya.

Cerró los ojos y decidió borrar de su mente la gran responsabilidad que sufría e intentó relajarse por unos instantes, pero en seguida una voz que le resultó familiar le habló:

- Disculpa señorita...

El rubiales abrió sus espectaculares ojos azules y en ellos se reflejaron una muchacha que poseía un escandaloso color de cabello rosa chicle.

Si. Era Sakura Haruno.

En el momento en que ésta la exploró de arriba a bajo, hizo una mueca de molestia y la declaró la guerra con la mirada.

- "Así que los rumores que corrían por el instituto eran ciertos... es verdad que Sakura trabaja como geisha"- pensó "Kushina" mientras esperaba lo que le diría a continuación.

- Bien, acompáñame por favor.- esmutó secamente.

La rubia obedeció y se volteó hacia Hinata. Ésta última la deseó buena suerte.

Aspiró todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones y se concentró en caminar lo mejor posible.

Se adentraron en las instalaciones.

Naruto alucinó en cuanto vio el jardín. A parte de que era increíblemente hermoso, era tan grande que su vista no alcanzaba a ver el final. A continuación pasaron por el puente del estanque de carpas. La cuesta arriba fue un suplicio para nuestro amiguito, que pensaba que perdería el zori de un momento a otro.

Seguidamente pasaron por el largo pasillo de tatami que conducía a la entrada de la Okiya.

- "¡Maldición! ¡Comienzan a dolerme los pies!"- se decía mentalmente mientras aminoraba el paso.- "¿Pero cuando coño llegaremos?"

Notaba como en la planta de los pies se le estaban formando durezas. Se paró en seco para descansar un poco. La pelirrosa se percató del asunto:

- ¡Oye niña ¿por qué te detienes?!

- Es que... es que mis pies me duelen.

La Haruno rió divertida y dijo:

- ¿Qué te duelen los pies? ¡A mi me llevan doliendo casi tres años! Además, si te eligen para aprendiz, ese dolor será el comienzo porque te aseguro que TODO;- resaltó la palabra- absolutamente todo el cuerpo te dolerá. ¡Hasta sentarse y dormir te será doloroso!

Naruto tragó saliva. La otra siguió:

- ¡Así que no quiero volver a escucharte relatar mientras estés conmigo,¿entendido?!

El receptor asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

Desde luego, su compañera de clase era toda una sargentona.

Cuando finalizaron el recorrido del pasillo, se posicionaron en la puerta de entrada. La experimentada aprendiz comenzó a explicar:

- Bien, detrás de estas puertas, se encuentran dos de las mejores geishas que jamás han existido. Chiyo-nee-san y Tsunade-sama. Las dos te evaluaran y si a alguna de ellas le interesas, se convertirá en tu maestra. Son demasiado estrictas, así que...- intentó increpar a Naruto- simplemente no creo que te seleccionen... viéndote como andas, te largarán por donde has venido- rió cruelmente.

El Uzumaki hizo oídos sordos. De ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a perder, así que cogió aire y se animó nuevamente:

- "¡Por mi padre y por Sasuke!".

Abrió la puerta corredera.

Tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos, ya que una inmensa luz le cegó sus hermosas pupilas celestes. Cuando su vista se acostumbró un poco al nuevo ambiente, pudo vislumbrar a dos sombras que estaban sentadas sobre sus rodillas.

- Acércate- inició una de ellas.

Aquella voz era bastante madura y presentaba algunos toques agudos, pero sobretodo sonaba a seguridad y a soberbia. Naruto dedujo que seguramente se trataba de la más mayor y lo acertó de pleno cuando sus ojos pudieron ver con la máxima nitidez.

Aquella abuela vestía con un sencillo kimono verde oliva.

Su peinado era sencillo y no iba maquillada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas muchacha?- preguntó la otra; que estaba ubicada al lado de la vieja.

Ésta si que era extraordinariamente hermosa. Lucía un kimono rosa con adornos plateados que representaban árboles de cerezo en flor. A Naruto le encantó su larga melena rubia que la llegaba hasta las caderas y no iba maquillada en exceso.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de aquel "monumento" era los enormes pechos que tenía. El Uzumaki comprendió de seguida que aquel par de melones eran los responsables de convertirla en la geisha más famosa y deseada de Konoha.

- M-me llamo...- los nervios se apoderaron de aquel cuerpecito- ...

Notó como las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta. Fue como si de repente se volviera mudo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a preguntar la "tetona".

La rubia menor continuaba sin poder articular palabra.

- ¡Vamos niña! ¡No nos hagas perder tiempo!- replicó la vieja.

Parece que aquella exclamación dio resultado y Naruto gritó alto y claro:

- Me llamo Kushina.

- Bien Kushina, dinos,¿por qué estás aquí? (Tsunade)

- Mi deseo es poder convertirme en una verdadera señorita japonesa. Quisiera honrar a mi familia y venerar a mi futuro marido. A parte de aprender el antiguo arte de mi país.

- ¿Has venido por tu cuenta o te ha obligado tu familia? (Chiyo)

- Por mi cuenta. ¡Quisiera demostrarle a todo el mundo que Kushina Ishido puede llegar a ser la mejor geisha de toda Konoha!

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, Naruto temió haberla cagado por el tono de soberbia que utilizó, pero eso pareció gustarle a la geisha que llevaba el pelo suelto.

El adolescente decidió poner todas sus cartas boca arriba:

- También me encantaría poder servir a hombres tan poderosos como por ejemplo el señor Fugaku Uchiha.

- ¿¡Fugaku Uchiha?!- se sobresaltó Tsunade.- Ese hombre es muy estricto a lo que se refiere al servicio que prestamos nosotras las geishas. Se rumorea que este señor contrató a una Maiko, ésta se puso tan nerviosa que bailando con unos abanicos se le cayó uno al suelo. A Uchiha-san no le agradó y a la chica la castigaron cruelmente.

Chiyo sonrió satisfecha y presumió:

- De hecho, mis servicios le encantan, pues me han llamado para que la semana que viene entretenga a sus invitados en la ceremonia de compromiso de su hijo Sasuke.

La mente de Naruto se puso alerta. No, definitivamente no podía ser cierto lo que acababa de escuchar, además el que estaba comprometido era él. Se apartó con disimulo la larga manga de su kimono y observó el anillo que descansaba en su dedo índice.

- "No...no puede ser. El anillo lo tengo yo, me lo dio él...yo soy el comprometido"

Pero inevitablemente las dudas comenzaron a invadir su estresado cerebrito. Quería saber más acerca del asunto, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a la vieja desaboría , pero por suerte, la bella Tsunade fue la que rompió el hielo:

- Me parece estupendo que el heredero al fin se prometa. ¿Y quien es la afortunada?

- Al parecer se llama Karin y es la hija de un empresario muy importante.

Tras escuchar aquello, el ojiazul supo inmediatamente que aquello seguramente había sido obra del sin vergüenza de Fugaku.

Seguro que lo prometería por la fama y la riqueza que ese empresario importante le acarrearía. Tan rastrero e interesado como siempre.

Pero el portador del kyubi no se alarmó tanto ya que seguramente su novio se negaría rotundamente. Pero un comentario nefasto por parte de la vieja, lo hizo cambiar de opinión:

- Por lo visto, el joven Uchiha rebosa de alegría con aquella chica. Nunca jamás se le había visto tan contento. Por suerte, tendré el honor de estar presente en su ceremonia- presumió.

De repente, la aspirante a aprendiz sacó de su obi un par de abanicos que guardaba ahí, los abrió y comenzó a moverse. Primero un par de pasitos para la derecha, meneando el brazo izquierdo y después al revés.

Naruto se esforzaba al máximo para no caerse al suelo, pues las altas plataformas de sus zori lo estaban desequilibrando y le hacían perder el compás de sus movimientos.

Cuando dio una vuelta aprovechó para mirar a las mujeres. No hacía falta que hablaran ya que sus rostros describían el tremendo horror que aquella bella aspirante a Maiko estaba formando.

Aquello lo desanimó un poco, pero como vio que el baile no resultaba, decidió por cantar.

Fue entonar una frase y Chiyo interrumpió:

- ¡Ya basta! No pienso perder más mi tiempo con esta chica que no vale para ser geisha.

Tsunade no la cuestionó, pues estaba de acuerdo con ella.

- ¡Esperen!- gritó Naruto mientras se arrodillaba- ¡prometo que aprenderé rápido! ¡Pero por favor, elíjanme como aprendiz! ¡Se lo suplico!

- No.-sentenció Chiyo- No te queremos aquí. No sabes hacer nada bien.

- ¡Onegaiii! ¡Denme una oportunidad! Si me eligen, les prometo que seré la mejor geisha que jamás hayan visto!

El Uzumaki suplicaba y suplicaba. Sabía que con la vieja lo tenía todo perdido, así que probó con Tsunade, pero ésta tampoco parecía estar interesada.

Al final comprendió que no las haría cambiar de opinión, así que intentó levantarse, pero como las mangas del kimono eran tan largas, se pisó una y terminó cayendo al suelo, dejando su brazo derecho desnudo. La marionetista se tapó la boca para aminorar una sonora carcajada. Jamás había visto a una muchacha tan torpe como aquella:

- Niña, eres muy patosa, no sirves para ser geisha, así que márchate- dijo la vieja y le abrió la puerta de salida.- Aquí tienes el camino...

Allí, en el pasillo aguardaba la Haruno que sonrió complacida ante tal situación. Tubo suerte, pues aquella muchacha rubia era bellísima, mucho más bonita que ella y eso significaba que seguramente le robaría clientes, pero por lo visto no la habían elegido y la pelirrosa podía seguir en el podium de la belleza y la juventud.

Pero antes de que la hermosa aspirante saliera por la puerta, Tsunade anunció:

- Ishido Kushina, tú serás mi aprendiz.

Las otras dos se voltearon a mirar a Tsunade: la vieja desconcertada y la otra aturdida por lo que acababa de escuchar, pues de ahora en adelante tendría a una rival fuerte.

Naruto tuvo que dejar pasar unos segundos para intentar digerir lo que había ocurrido. Cuando su mente lo asimiló, sonrió feliz y complacido. Aunque no alcanzaba a entender el motivo de su aceptación, su satisfacción era enorme, pues ya había conseguido entrar en aquel "mundillo".

Ya había superado el primer reto. ¿Qué le depararía ahora en el futuro?

Continuará...

Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capítulo 12.

Ha sido relarguísimo, pero espero que hayan disfrutado.

Comenten el fic porfiiiiiiiiii! ;)

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

PauYh796: Ola amiga! K tal? Pues hace ya tres semanitas o un mes que actualicé la primera parte, pero nunca es tarde para recibir un reviw que me anime el día ;) Gracias y espero que te haya gustado. Besitos Hacchico: Me gustó mucho como comentaste la primera parte. Me encanta recibir reviws larguísimos! Disfruto con tus mensajes ;) Un abrazo bien fuerte!dark angel-loveless: ¡Por fin Sasuke y Naruto ya están juntos, pero el destino no se lo pondrá tan fácil, pues ambos tienen secretitos los cuales guardar. (Naru lo de Fugaku y Sasuke lo de Karin, aunque este último no era conciente. Espero que te haya entretenido. Besitos Angel eléctrico: Gracias por seguirme ;) Otaku Sabaku no: Al final Naruto reaccionó y decidió irse de allí, dejando a Fugaku incompleto, pero el malparido planea algo terrible (desconectar a Minato) para que vuelva a él. Hijo de puta!Hubo fueguito entre Sasuke y Naru (aunque, como siempre, alguien tuvo que interrumpir). Otra vez será. Un besote muy fuerte amiga! cutie sora: Hola amiga! Si, al fin pudimos ver a Naru como geisha pero que patosito el pobre! Jeej tendrá que trabajar bastante duro para conseguir ser una buena! Gracias por seguirme. Un abrazote! a: Muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus autores favoritos! Para mi es un gran honor. 


	15. Sasuke, el dos carasPerla Negra

¡Buenas chicas! ¿Cómo están? ¡Por fin acabé este capítulo! Aunque creo que me salió flojillo; bueno, eso ya me lo dirán en los reviws jejej

**Cap 13: Sasuke, el dos caras/ Perla negra**

_Naruto intentó colocarse bien la corbata de nuevo ya que estaba llegando a la iglesia. El traje que vestía era completamente blanco (lo único que se diferenciaba era la faja que era dorada) y algo ajustado. No se sentía muy cómodo, ya que no le dejaba moverse como quería. No reflejaba su personalidad despreocupada, alegre e hiperactiva. Pero aquella mañana, debía comportarse, pues en unos minutos, uniría su vida a la de Sasuke Uchiha. _

_El coche aparcó en frente de aquel enorme edificio. Salió de aquel maravilloso automóvil y se volteó para volver a admirarlo. Era grande y de color azul metalizado, poseía en los retrovisores, en la antena de radio y en el capó tres o cuatro rosas blancas atadas con un lazo dorado a juego con su vestimenta. El rubio sonrió al recordar el afán de su padre por decorarlo._

- _¡Al final me quedó currado!- vitoreó Minato mientras le planchaba a su hijo -con las manos- una pequeña arruga que tenía en la americana.- ¡Al fin vas a conseguir lo que tu mas querías, casarte con Sasuke!_

- _¡Si papá! ¡Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida!_

- _Me alegro mucho por ti hijo.- lo abrazó y añadió- Adelante, se feliz para siempre._

_Se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la iglesia y vislumbró a Gaara apoyado en ella. _

_Un sentimiento agridulce se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no lo veía y se alegraba de tenerlo allí presente pero sin embargo no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Seguramente no le haría ninguna gracia saber que en breve, llevaría el apellido Uchiha para toda la eternidad._

_Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Pupilas azules celeste contra pupilas azules verdosas. Pero en aquel campo de visión no existía rencor ni reproches, sino amistad. El primero en hablar fue Naruto._

- _Hola Gaara..._

- _Te he echado de menos Uzumaki..._

_Se hizo el silencio. Ambos tenían muchas cosas que decirse, pero ninguno sabía por donde empezar. _

_El rubio decidió romper el hielo atajando por el asunto que más le dolió antaño:_

- _¿Por qué te marchaste así tan de repente?- sus ojos tornaron cristalinos- ¿Por qué no te despediste ni siquiera de mi? _

- _Quizás no fue la manera más acertada, pero desaparecer de tu vida era la única opción para desengancharme de ti. No como amigo naturalmente, pero si como amante. _

- _No puedes llegar ni ha imaginar lo que me dolió que te fueras. Gaara, aunque antes me hicieras bastantes putadas, siempre te consideré mi amigo._

- _Lo se y te lo agradezco y también me disculpo por todo aquello. _

- _¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?_

- _Regresé a Suna y estuve yendo a terapia._

- _¿A terapia?_

- _Si, no podía continuar con aquel comportamiento bipolar. Te hacía daño a ti y me hacía daño a mi mismo, por eso decidí ponerme en manos de profesionales._

- _¿Y como te ha ido?_

- _¡Muy bien! La verdad es que me está funcionando correctamente y estoy consiguiendo alejar a mi yo violento. Además, no lo sé del cierto pero se está rumoreando que el próximo Kazekage seré yo._

- _¡Pero eso está genial Gaara! _

- _¡Si! Estoy muy ilusionado, además estoy conociendo a un chico allí y creo que me estoy enamorando._

- _¡Estupendo! Me alegro que todo te esté yendo tan bien. _

- _¡Arigato!_

_Ambos se abrazaron._

- _No, Gracias a ti Gaara. Sabía que al final no me fallarías._

- _Tú nunca me has fallado Naruto, siempre has creído en mí...- miró su reloj- ¡Oe espabila, que si no llegarás tarde y tu novio se enfadará!_

- _¡Hostia es verdad!_

_Al entrar en el edificio empezó a sonar la típica musiquita nupcial de todas las bodas. Minato lo cogió del brazo y comenzaron a avanzar por el gran pasillo. _

_Los ojos azules del portador del kiuby se posaron rápidamente en el chico que esperaba en el altar. _

_Si, allí estaba Sasuke Uchiha. Estaba más guapo que nunca; vestía con un traje totalmente negro que le hacía un look tremendamente atractivo y misterioso. Aquellos ojazos negros y brillantes lo sedujeron de inmediato, producto de eso quiso soltarse de su padre, correr hacía él y besarle hasta asfixiarlo, pero luchó contra ello, pues era su enlace y debía guardar las formas._

_A medida que iban adelantando, todos los invitados se pusieron de pie para observar al rubito con mayor determinación y así también poder felicitarlo. El primero que habló fue Sai._

- _Enhorabuena Uzumaki y gracias por todo- le guiñó el ojo._

_Los siguientes fueron sus colegas de instituto:_

_Kiba: Te deseo lo mejor Naruto.- dijo acompañado de un ladrido de Akamaru._

_Neji: Mi byakugan puede detectar la gran felicidad que irradia por todo tu cuerpo. ¡Enhorabuena!_

_Shikamaru: Pienso que las bodas son problemáticas, pero la tuya confirma la excepción._

_Choji: ¡Enhorabuena Uzumaki! ¡Espero que hayáis elegido un buen menú para el convite!_

_Lee: ¡Se nota que hiciste mucho ejercicio para ponerte el traje de bodas jejej! ¡Te has adelgazado bastante!_

_A continuación fueron los profesores:_

_Jiraya: Mañana tienes que entregarme un trabajo de ortografía y no voy a perdonártelo aunque hoy sea tu boda._

_Kakashi: ¡Podríais haber contratado a mujeres para que bailaran ligeritas de ropa jeejej!_

_Iruka: ¡Kakashi esto es una boda, no un local de streptease!- se volteó hacia Naruto- Te deseamos todo lo mejor Naruto._

_Kakuzu: Te adelanto que no voy a obsequiarte con nada y menos con dinero, pero como los deseos son gratis, te deseo mucha felicidad...y plata._

_Hidan: Jashin-sama estaría orgulloso de vosotros, aunque el mandamiento número dieciocho de su Biblia dice: No acudirás a otros lugares ni presenciarás otros actos que no den apología a esta religión...¡pero un día es un día!_

_Kurenai: Parece que la píldora tranquilizante que te di te ha surgido efecto...- sonrió- estás guapísimo. Felicidades._

_La siguiente fue Tsunade: Aún sigues siendo la mejor geisha de Konoha._

_El rubito sonrió al recordar sus antiguos periplos como "mujer"; agradeció todos los comentarios y siguió andando._

_A cada paso que daba, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. La idea de entregar su vida al chico por el cual sería capaz de morir o de matar se le antojaba increíble. _

_En el primer banco estaba Fugaku; por lo visto le habían dejado salir de la prisión para acudir al enlace de su hijo menor. Vestido con su típico kimono oscuro masculino, le devolvía a Naruto una mirada seria. Estaba receloso por no haber podido vencer a su primogénito cuando ambos luchaban para conseguir al rubio. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser él el hombre que lo estaba esperando en el altar, pero muy a su pesar, el papel que siempre le tocó jugar era el de "suegro despechado"._

_Fugaku: Te deseo...- recordó por unos instantes aquella noche en la que tuvo al ojiazul a su merced, sonrió y acabó el comentario- te deseo toda la suerte de este mundo._

_El receptor enmudeció por unos segundos. No sabía si agradecerlo o pasar de largo, pero aunque aquel hombre fuera malvado hasta la médula, ante todo, era el padre de su novio, así que decidió hacerle una reverencia._

_Mas adelante se encontraban los testigos de la boda: Itachi y Deidara. Éste último se veía radiante. Se notaba bastante recuperado de su anorexia y lucía entre sus brazos un hermoso bebé de pocos meses._

_Itachi radiaba de felicidad. Por fin la vida lo había obsequiado con lo que se merecía: su marido Deidara y su hijito (adoptado claro)._

_Itachi: Enhorabuena cuñado.- sonrió- Espero que seas tan feliz como lo soy yo. _

_Deidara: Y como yo- le siguió- ¡Felicidades!_

_Por fin llegó a su destino y se situó al lado de Sasuke. Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Esta simple acción desencadenó un fuego ardiente que corrió por las venas de ambos. Deseaban hacerse el amor allí mismo, pero naturalmente, tuvieron que reprimir las ganas, pues todos los invitados los miraban sin pestañear._

- _Queridos hermanos, nos encontramos hoy aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Naruto y a Sasuke..._

_Tras escuchar esto, todos los allí presentes se sentaron. Sasuke cogió la mano derecha de su novio y la apretó como queriéndolo atrapar. Como queriendo evitar que el rubiales saliera corriendo por si se arrepentía de la ceremonia._

_Cuando el sacerdote terminó el típico sermón aburrido de todos las bodas, llegó el momento de los anillos:_

- _Uchiha Sasuke ¿quieres a Uzumaki Naruto en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?_

- _Sí, quiero._

- _Uzumaki Naruto,¿quieres a Uchiha Sasuke en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?_

- _¡SI QUIERO-TTEBAYO!- exclamó alto y fuerte para que todo el mundo se enterara._

- _Puede besar al...- como eran dos personas del mismo sexo, el sacerdote no sabía a quien dirigirse-... pueden besarse ya._

_Los dos chicos se besaron con pasión y con ese bonito gesto, sellaron su relación como "marido y marido". _

**Lunes**:

Unas manos inquietas lo zarandearon con el fin de despertarlo.

Naruto Uzumaki abrió los ojos y se asqueó en cuanto se cercioró que aquel hermoso panorama había sido un sueño. Normalmente, cuando se despertaba no tenía la suficiente energía para partirle la cara a alguien, pero aquella vez iba a ser la excepción. Quería matar al hijo de puta que se había atrevido a interrumpir aquel perfecto sueño ya que quería seguir surcando aquellos mares de verdadera felicidad, pero desgraciadamente lo que iba a ocurrirle a continuación pertenecía a la cruda realidad.

Meditó por unos segundos el último acontecimiento más importante del día anterior: había conseguido entrar en el mundillo de las geishas pero aún no había llamado a Sai para comunicárselo. ni tampoco había ido a buscar sus pertenencias a la casa de Gaara.

De repente observó horrorizado como un par de médicos se dedicaban a desconectar las máquinas que se encontraban enchufadas al cuerpo de su padre. Éste despierto:

- ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?- preguntó Minato intentando vocalizar al máximo.

- Lo sentimos señor Namikaze, pero hemos recibido órdenes que nos autorizan a expulsarlo del hospital.- contestó uno de los doctores.

- ¿¡C-como!?- éste fue Naruto que se levantó enérgicamente del sillón donde se había quedado dormido la noche anterior- ¡Debe tratarse de un error!

- No lo es- siguió el sanitario que estaba más cerca de él (seguramente el que lo había despertado)- mire- le enseñó un informe donde constataba dicha orden.

- ¿Quién cojones ha mandado esto?

- No lo sabemos. Pero las órdenes vienen de arriba y nosotros debemos cumplirlas a rajatabla.

- ¿Pero es que no ven como está este pobre hombre?

- A nosotros también nos sabe mal, pero no tenemos más remedio. O acatamos las órdenes o nos echan del trabajo. No nos podemos permitir el lujo de perder este empleo. Lo sentimos.

¿Y ahora que iba a pasar con su padre? Si no recibía tratamiento seguramente empeoraría y acabaría muriendo.

Ya liberado de los numerosos tubos que apresaban, pero sanaban su cuerpo, Minato intentó incorporarse, pero un terrible dolor apareció en su costado impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

- Por favor...- Naruto se arrodilló e hizo una reverencia; presionó fuertemente su frente contra el suelo intentando transmitir el mayor de los respetos a los sanitarios- Por favor, permítanle quedarse, se los ruego.

El auxiliar de cabello naranja y cara medio deformada hizo un ademán para volver a conectar las máquinas, pero su compañero, el peliblanco de dientes afilados lo detuvo:

- Juugo, no podemos.

- Pero Suigetsu... este hombre...

- Lo sé, pero nos han dejado bien claro que tenemos que expulsarlo, si no, lo pagaremos bien caro.

- Onegai- suplicaba Naruto- si quieren, pueden quedarse con mi ipad o si lo prefieren...- se revisó y no tenía nada más de valor- pueden quedarse con mi chándal. (el típico negro y naranja). ¿Ven la serie de Naruto?

- Si- afirmaron los médicos al unísono.

- Pues este chándal me lo compré por internet en honor a ese personaje. Es el mismo que lleva en la serie. Podrían hacer un buen cosplay con él.

- Tienes razón.- le siguió Suigetsu- El chándal es idéntico, pero si algún día hago cosplay, lo haré del personaje que casualmente se llama como yo. Si, el que se empeña a conseguir un montón de espadas que no sabe como cojones va a cargarlas.

- Y a mi me gusta Juugo- se unió el pelizanahoria- ese que tiene doble personalidad.

- ¿Entonces que me dicen?- cuestionó el Uzumaki con esperanzas.

Ambos auxiliares se miraron y comenzaron a replantearse el tema. Aquel padre y aquel hijo parecían muy buenas personas. No se merecían aquello y tampoco entendían la razón por la cual habían decidido despedirlos de allí si sobraban camas.

Si hubiera dependido de ellos, los hubieran dejado quedarse, pero estaba claro que ellos allí no tenían ni voz ni voto. Eran unos simples ayudantes de enfermería en prácticas, pero decidieron jugársela:

- Está bien. Os podéis quedar.- dijeron al unísono.

Naruto saltó de alegría y los aprendices ayudaron a Minato a estirarse de nuevo. El peliblanco hizo un ademán para volver a colocarle el tubo que se encargaba del oxígeno, pero una voz que provenía de la puerta le interrumpió:

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?

- K-Kabuto-sempai... ore...ore wa...

- Esta habitación debería estar ya libre.- dijo mientras se zarandeaba sus gafas.

- L-lo sé, pero es que...no entendemos porque los echan habiendo camas libres...

El doctor optó por no dar explicaciones. Sabía muy bien que aquellas órdenes provenían de Orochimaru, su maestro y responsable de aquel hospital.

- Daos prisa y recoged todo esto cuando se hayan marchado.

- Por favor Kabuto-san, mi padre está muy enfermo.- éste fue el menor de los rubios.

- "¿Pero cuánto tiempo más durará esta farsa?" Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada. Se van.

- ¡Ie! ¡Se lo suplico señor! ¡Si nos deja quedarnos, estoy dispuesto a trabajar en este hospital... aunque sea de conejillo de indias para algún experimento!

A Orochimaru le hubiera encantado experimentar con él, pero el Uzumaki era propiedad de Fugaku Uchiha, el hombre que financiaba aquel hospital y gracias a él estaba cobrando un buen sueldo.

- Se van.- concluyó y se marchó.

- ¡Matte!- gritó Naruto- ¡Matte!

- Basta Naruto- dijo Minato mientras se incorporaba lentamente- no quiero que te humilles más. Nos iremos.

- ¡Pero padre...!

- Uruse hijo. Estoy bien- mintió.- Acércame mi ropa que está en el armario.

Naruto obedeció. Ayudó a su padre a vestirse y luego abandonaron el hospital.

En cuanto pisaron el exterior, el mayor de los albinos comenzó a toser ya que aquel ambiente contaminado aumentaba la gravedad de su enfermedad.

- ¿¡Papá!? ¿¡Papá estas bien!?

Naruto no sabía que hacer y reaccionó abanicándolo con la mano. Estaba claro que aquello no lo calmaría, pero quizás, por las ganas que le había puesto y el tremendo deseo de que el mal se detuviera, surtió efecto. Minato se tranquilizó de inmediato.

- Gracias hijo.

- No me las des papi.- lo agarró por la espalda- Apóyate en mi. ¿Estás mejor?

El adulto asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar.

En la mente del niño se produjo un colapso increíble. ¿Dónde iría ahora con un enfermo? Se vio en la más absoluta desesperación. A su piso ya no podían regresar ya que los habían desahuciado y menos a casa de Gaara, pues no sabía como mirarlo a la cara y no tenía cojones para suplicarle volver.

Estaba claro que con su padre así, necesitaba un techo en el cual poder refugiarlo de los cambios climatológicos. ¿Qué haría?

- ¿Estás bien, hijo?

La débil voz de su padre lo hizo despertar de su lío mental. Decidió contarle lo que ocurría:

- Verás papá...tenemos un serio problema...

- ¿Más aún?- se llevó la mano a la boca y tosió. Observó como la palma estaba manchada de sangre pero intentó esconderla para que su descendiente no se percatara.- Tranquilo, estoy bien.

- A casa de Gaara no podemos volver.

- ¿¡Como?! ¿por qué?

- No te alteres papá. Porque...- buscó una excusa rápida. Estaba claro que no podía contarle la verdad- Gaara regresa a Suna y por lo visto va a poner su casa en alquiler.

- Pero entonces ¿a dónde diablos iremos nosotros ahora?

- ... "No lo se" Algo pensaremos.

- Naruto, siento que tengas que cargar con un viejo enfermo.

- Oto-san, solo tienes treinta y cinco años... no eres viejo.

Aquellas palabras subieron el ego del mayor y suavizaron un poco el ambiente amargo que se había creado.

Caminaron poco a poco hasta que llegaron a la morada del de Suna, el Uzumaki sentó al Namikaze en un rincón de la entrada (estaba sofocado) y picó al timbre. Aún conservaba la llave, pero no quiso ser maleducado.

No quería verlo pero no tenía más remedio si quería recuperar sus cosas. Deseó por un instante volverse invisible. ¿Cómo le hablaría? ¿Cómo le miraría a los ojos?

Picó otra vez. Tardaban en responder. Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Las ocho de la mañana. ¡Claro! Era lunes y seguramente el pelirrojo estaría en el colegio.

Abrió la puerta con las llaves y sonrió satisfecho en cuanto constató que no había nadie. Se descalzó y pronto sintió el frescor de la arena pura en sus pies. Desde luego, iba a echar de menos esa sensación tan placentera, pero no era el momento de encantarse. Subió rápidamente a "su" cuarto y comenzó a recoger sus objetos. Su subconsciente lo torturaba salvajemente produciéndole recuerdos que lo incitaban a quedarse allí, pero no se dejó vacilar por ellos y con lágrimas en los ojos, terminó de guardar todo en su maleta.

Después se condujo hacia el otro lado del pasillo y se puso manos a la obra con las pertenencias de su padre. No tardó demasiado ya que éste no tenía mucho.

Bajó a la cocina y abrió la nevera.

Sabía que no estaba bien robar comida, pero la enfermedad de su padre lo obligaba, ya que a éste no debía faltarle ahora ningún nutriente.

Cogió un pack de yogures, una botella de agua, dos briks de zumo, un trozo grande de queso, dos o tres latas de coca cola y una ración de ramen que descansaba en la tercera estantería.

Luego rebuscó en la panera y tomó el único trozo de pan que había.

En el cajón de los dulces halló tres chocolatinas y un paquete entero de croisants rellenos de crema. No se lo pensó dos veces y los guardó en una bolsa.

Después vislumbró una bandeja, la cual contenía los pastelitos de Gaara. Los envolvió con cuidado y también los echó.

Luego se dirigió hacia el botiquín y seleccionó algunos medicamentos que no sabía ni para qué servían, pero por si acaso, también los tomó.

Cuando ya hubo acabado, se posicionó en el recibidor y se volteó a mirar por última vez aquella casa donde había reído y llorado. Donde antaño había encontrado cobijo y tranquilidad. Donde habitaba su mejor amigo y del que ahora no sabía si seguía siéndolo o no.

- "Adiós Gaara".- se dijo mentalmente mientras se marchaba de allí.

Ayudó a su padre a levantarse y lo acomodó en su hombro.

- ¿Dónde vamos, hijo?

- No lo sé papá.- de repente el viento comenzó a soplar suave- ...donde el viento nos lleve.

- Está bien...

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. La gente los observaba boquiabierta ya que ambos eran exactamente iguales. No parecían padre e hijo, sino más bien gemelos. Dos copias: los dos rubios, los dos con ojos azules y los dos presentaban un abrumador rubor en las mejillas que delataba un estado de salud excepcional.

Aquel día había amanecido con un sol radiante que incitaba a sacar, nuevamente los bañadores de los armarios e ir a la playa a divertirse.

A pesar de que estaban a primeros de Octubre, la temperatura había aumentado considerablemente, pero para el corazón de Itachi Uchiha, aquella mañana representaba un crudo invierno; pues la "nueva" enfermedad de su amado resonaba en su mente como si de una bomba letal se tratara.

Al menos, se consoló pensando en que él también la portaba en su interior.

Tardó en aparcar seis minutos en el parking del instituto y para postres, le había rallado el coche a su compañero Gai.

Sabía perfectamente que no era un genio aparcando, pero esa vez parecía haber perdido todas sus habilidades aprendidas con tanto esfuerzo.

Se había levantado sin ganas de hacer clase, pero no tenía más remedio si quería pagar las facturas de aquel mes.

Penetró en aquel edificio y se dirigió hacia la sala de profesores. Allí se encontraban Iruka y Kakashi que lo saludaron enérgicamente. Él sin embargo, se limitó a hacerles un gesto con la mano.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Itachi?- cuestionó el pelicastaño preocupado ya que nunca había visto a su compañero con el semblante tan triste.

- Ie, solo que no dormí muy bien esta noche...- se excusó mientras se sacaba un café de la maquina.

Tenía la esperanza de que la cafeína lo animara un poco ya que tenía que explicar un tema bastante complejo sobre la batalla de "Pearl Harbor".

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a juguetear con la cucharilla sin prestar mucha atención a los demás profesores que justo entraban por la puerta. Eran Jiraya y Gai, éste último rabiaba a más no poder:

- ¡Me cago en el que me haya rallado el coche!

- Tranquilízate Gai. Tampoco es para tanto.- dijo Jiraya intentando amansar la furia del profesor de gimnasia.- Piensa que ese desperfecto está echo por alguien con una juventud increíble.

- Claro, como a usted no le ha pasado... ¡Lo que más rabia me da es que me lo compré nuevo la semana pasada y ahora tendré que llevarlo al taller...!

El Uchiha bajó la mirada y comenzó a revisar sus libros de historia intentando disimular. No le importaba pagarle el incidente pero ahora mismo lo único que le preocupaba era el estado de salud de su rubio.

- ¡No te preocupes Gai! ¡Voy a decirte algo que te animará muchísimo!- exclamó Kakashi alzando los brazos- ¡La semana que viene nos vamos de cumpleaños!

- ¿De cumpleaños? ¿De quien es el cumpleaños?- preguntó Kakuzu que entraba por la puerta.

- ¡De Iruka! Iremos a celebrarlo a una casa de te.

Todos los ojos se posaron en el profesor de matemáticas que se sonrojó al instante. Le reventaba ser el centro de atención, por eso quiso aclarar el asunto:

- ¿C-como? Yo jamás dije que iba a celebrarlo...

- ¡Claro que lo celebraremos! No se cumplen treinta años todos los días!

- Te agradezco el interés Kakashi, pero lo celebraré solamente con mi madre. La pobre mujer ya es mayor y...

- ¡Ningún problema!- interrumpió el peliplateado- ¡Que se venga también!

- ¿Pero tú me has escuchado? Acabo de decir que es mayor y no está para fiestas...

- ¡Señores, el sábado que viene nos vamos otra vez de fiesta!- anunció el ninja copia sin importarle la opinión de su compañero.

- ¡Perfecto!- se unió Jiraya-¡Que no falte el sake ni las mujeres!

- Oe Jiraya-san, ¿por qué no le dice a Tsunade que baile para nosotros? Tengo entendido que tu mujer es la mejor geisha de Konoha, ¿no?

- Si, lo es, pero si viene no podré coquetear con otras mujeres y eso me daría bastante por culo.

- "Pervertido"- pensaron Iruka e Itachi.

- ¡Pero a Iruka le haría mucha ilusión verla!- insistió el Hatake.

- ¿Pero que dices? Yo no he dicho que...

El de la coleta (Iruka) no pudo acabar la réplica ya que Kakashi le tapó la boca con la mano y después suplicó:

- Por favor Jiraya-san...

El viejo resopló y concluyó:

- Está bien... la llamaré...

Ahora entró Hidan en la sala, cuyo rostro describía preocupación y culpabilidad.

- Vaya... otro que viene con cara de felicidad.- ironizó Kakashi.

El religioso saludó y se sentó al lado de Itachi.

Mientras los demás discutían sobre el horario y la organización del sábado, éste le susurró al pelinegro:

- Oe Itachi,¿tú también estás recibiendo mensajes extraños?

- ¿Mensajes extraños? No, pero si he notado que algunos miembros de Akatsuki me miran y se ríen por lo bajini. No lo entiendo.

El albino extrajo su móvil del bolsillo y le enseñó los sms.

"Habrás disfrutado de lo lindo fallándote al Uchiha. Aquella noche no me dejasteis dormir, así que me dediqué a hacerme una paja. Zetsu."

"Corren rumores de que te has liado con Itachi, ¿es cierto?. Pain"

"Os admiro a ti y al Uchiha por no esconder lo que sentís el uno por el otro. Konan"

"Sería capaz hasta de pagaros por que me contarais si tuvisteis sexo de verdad. Kakuzu"

"Estaba pinchando en la discoteca cuando me llegó un mensaje que decía que tú y el Uchiha estabais copulando, ¿es verdad?. Kisame"

"¡No intentes negarlo Jashinista, os escuché a ti y al cabrón de Itachi disfrutar como unos degenerados!. Sasori"

- ¿Pero de que coño van?- se indignó el portador del sharingan.

- No lo se, pero si todas estas especulaciones son ciertas yo ya no soy puro para seguir practicando esta religión.

- "Y yo sería un puto de mierda"- se dijo el morenito para sus adentros.

- ¡Kami-sama! ¿Pero que pasó aquella noche Itachi?

- Lo desconozco, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que nos emborrachamos y nos drogamos.

- ¿C-como? ¿Me emborraché y me drogué? ¡Oh Jashin-sama! Mi dios estará enfadado conmigo. Debo suplicar su perdón.

Se levantó rápidamente y sacó de su bolsillo un pintalabios de color rojo intenso.

- "¿Que diablos hace con un pintalabios?"- pensaron todos los allí presentes.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y nervioso, dibujó un círculo perfecto y dentro de éste un triángulo. Penetró en aquel símbolo, tomó su rosario en la mano y comenzó a murmurar cosas que los demás no alcanzaban a entender.

En un rato, sonó el timbre del comienzo de las clases. Itachi cogió sus libros y cuadernos y puso rumbo hacia el aula que le correspondía. La que regentaba su hermano menor.

Intentó poner una de sus mejores caras y entró:

- ¡Buenos días alumnos! Espero que hayáis disfrutado del fin de semana.

Ninguno hizo comentario alguno, pues sus rostros legañosos describían un sueño atroz. Todos luchaban contra sus párpados que, insistentes, se empeñaban a caer. Entre que era lunes por la mañana y la asignatura que iban a impartir era aburrida de cojones, hacía que el simple hecho de poder dormir fuera un deseo inalcanzable.

El único que se encontraba en brazos de Morfeo era Shikamaru, que apoyaba la cabeza en el pupitre. Parecía estar soñando con algo realmente problemático, pues así lo delataban sus muecas de fastidio.

Los únicos que se encontraban lúcidos eran Sasuke y Karin que se sentaba a su lado.

El profesor apreció un leve cambio en el semblante de su hermano menor. Ojos enrojecidos y tez más madura. Pero lo acarreó a que éste se estaba haciendo mayor.

- Bien, pasaré lista. Akimichi Chouji.

- Presente.- dijo el gordito mientras se partía disimuladamente un trozo de chocolate blanco.

- Hyuga Neji.

- Si.

- Nara Shikamaru.

Éste levantó la mano aún así estando dormido.

- Haruno Sakura.

- ¡Aquí!

Aquella voz resonó violentamente por toda la clase. Se notaba que estaba bastante cabreada, pues antes, Sasuke había aparecido cogido de la mano de aquella tonta pelirroja; puesto que ella siempre había anhelado durante mucho tiempo.

- Sabaku no Gaara

Éste levantó la mano y luego aprovechó para silenciar su "htc mini" (móvil) nuevo que se había comprado el día anterior.

- Uzumaki Naruto- al ver que no contestaban, repitió otra vez- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Hoy no ha venido sensei- respondió Sai.

- Bien...- le puso una falta de asistencia y continuó recitando hasta que acabó la lista.

A continuación comenzó la clase. El Uchiha explicó el temario, realizó un esquema en la pizarra y luego mandó tarea.

Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a corregir exámenes.

De pronto, el herpes que tenía en el labio comenzó a sangrarle de nuevo. Agarró un pañuelo y trató de limpiárselo.

El color rojo pasión de la sangre le hizo recordar el cabello de Sasori y también su suave y húmeda lengua...

**Flashbak**:

(Continuación de lo que pasó cuando Itachi se encontró a Sasori en el apartamento de Deidara y le pidió que lo contagiara.)

Cuando Sasori se aseguró de que no tenía ninguna yaga ni ninguna herida que le sangrara en la boca, unió sus labios con los del Uchiha.

Estuvieron un buen rato "pegados" hasta que se detuvieron a coger aire.

- Ahora cuando vuelvas a besarme otra vez, quiero que me pases toda la saliva que puedas. Luego me lamerás bien la herida.

- Está bien, pero tú finge amarme, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Quieres que te lama algo más?- cuestionó el pelirrojo con un ápice de perversión en el tono de voz.

- Si, mi picha (pene)...

El artista puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió complacido.

Al ver que el marionetista no había pillado la broma, Itachi aclaró:

- ¡Era broma hombre! ¡Ni en un millón de años dejaría que tú me lo hicieras!

- Quizás si lo probaras cambiarias de idea... Te aseguro que todos mis anteriores amantes coincidían en que yo hacía un buen sexo oral.

- Me alegro por ti, pero yo amo a Deidara y no sería capaz de acostarme con otro a no ser que no tuviera más remedio...- esto último lo dijo pensando en el cabrón de Fushika.

- Pues ayer noche te oí gritar como un degenerado. ¿Hidan te daba bien por detrás?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero de que me estás hablando?

- Apuesto que os escuchó todo el edifico. Voy a tener que pedirle a Hidan que se acueste conmigo para verificar si es verdad que folla tan bien como representabas...

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo nunca haría eso con Hidan, ni Hidan conmigo! Sabes de antemano que su religión no se lo permite.

- Conozco a gente que con dos o tres copas de más cambian de parecer ante las situaciones que antes se negaban completamente...

No podía ser. Aquello tendría que ser un error. El Uchiha sería incapaz de copular con aquel hombretón tan grande y robusto -primero por serle fiel a su rubio y segundo porque el peliblanco sería capaz de romperlo con tanto cuerpo-. Pero desgraciadamente todo encajaba a la perfección, pues recordó que aquella mañana se despertó con Hidan desnudo y encima suyo.

Meneó la cabeza para intentar difuminar toda aquella perfecta anatomía pero la zona abdominal se le resistía con creces. El religioso ganaba más desnudo que vestido con aquel típico uniforme Akatsuki (la gabardina).

Si, Hidan estaba buenísimo. Pero no era momento para encantarse, pues tenía algo pendiente con Sasori.

- ¡Sasori, ahora mismo me da lo mismo lo que pasó con Hidan, yo lo que quiero es que vayamos al grano ya joder!

- Está bien, está bien...

Volvieron a unir sus labios. Pero esta vez el beso fue más húmedo ya que su principal labor era el intercambio de fluidos.

El pelirrojo fabricaba toda la saliva posible para pasársela a su compañero que intentaba recibirla desesperado. Para el artista aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un juego bastante excitante. Cuando terminó, dirigió su lengua hacia la herida del Uchiha y comenzó a lamerla sin vacilar. El portador del sharingan notaba como el leve escozor de aquella zona irritada le iba desapareciendo por momentos.

Desde luego la lengua de Sasori sabía muy bien como trabajar en la piel. Por un instante deseó –sin desear- que aquel órgano húmedo trazara con empeño todo su cuerpo al igual que un pincel en un lienzo. Se notaba que el moreno estaba falto de amor y de sexo consentido.

Su anatomía pedía a gritos un miembro masculino el cual poder adorar y atender con plena gratitud y su testosterona deseaba salir –por fin satisfecho- de su cuerpo en forma de semen, pues no recordaba haber eyaculado jamás con suma satisfacción.

Reconocía que Sasori también estaba buenísimo. ¡Diablos! Todos los miembros masculinos de Akatsuki estaban de buen ver, hasta los más raritos; Kisame, Kakuzu y Zetsu.

Todos tenían su encanto personal y físico. Si fuera un puto degenerado y no le importara los sentimientos se acostaría con todos ellos pero Itachi no era así y ante todo, prevalecía su fidelidad y amor por Deidara.

Antes de que su entrepierna comenzara a despertar a causa de las sabrosas lamidas que el artista le proporcionaba, decidió detenerlo:

- ¡Ya basta Sasori!

- ¿Seguro?

- Si.

- He notado un ligero aumento en tu temperatura corporal. Aunque me lo niegues, sé que lo estabas disfrutando- le guiñó el ojo.

- Mentira. ¿Crees que estoy lo suficientemente infectado ya?

- "No". Creo que valdrá...

Como se había cerciorado antes, el Uchiha no sabía mucho sobre el tema de la transmisión de aquel virus, pero quiso aprovecharse de la situación e intentó confundirlo aún más:

- Si quieres asegurarte mejor, debes dejar que te haga una mamada.

- ¿C-como?

- El virus entrará por la comisura de tu polla y te será más...- hizo una pausa para pensar en lo que diría a continuación- te será más letal para tus defensas...

Aquella mentira era absurda de cojones, pero tuvo esperanzas de que se la creyera. Odiaba a Itachi, pero muy en el fondo le parecía bastante atractivo, y como su enfermedad dictaba, debía vivir la vida deprisa y al máximo.

Su rabia hacia aquel guapísimo moreno se había transformado en lujuria y ahora deseaba experimentar con su cuerpo.

- Si esa es la manera de enfermarme completamente, hazlo sin más...

El pelirrojo no podía creérselo, Itachi había caído en sus redes.

- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó por cortesía.

- Si.

No. No lo estaba. Quería contagiarse, pero de esa manera no. Un beso se lo llevaba el viento, pero el sexo oral persistiría en sus mentes para siempre y quizás, cambiaría el casi inexistente vínculo que los unía.

El Uchiha no volvería a mirarlo de la misma forma, ni el marionetista tampoco, pero ahora no podía rechazar esa oferta que segundos antes había consentido.

Se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó. Sasori lo siguió rápidamente.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Deidara?- cuestionó el del sharingan.

- Hace dos horas que se marchó a la peluquería. Tenía hora esta tarde pero la adelantó. Estaba desesperado por hacerse un nuevo look.

- Seguro que se hará un baño de keratina...- sonrió tierno- "Estoy contagiándome por ti Dei-kun. Te quiero."

El artista se arrodillo frente a él y posó sus hermosos ojos café en su zona pélvica. Ésta no presentaba ninguna señal de excitación, cosa que le desagradó bastante ya que estaba acostumbrado a que todos sus amantes murieran por sus huesos.

A pesar de que Sasori era muy hermoso, él no se mostraba receptivo.

Por eso no tenía erección.

- ¿Puedo quitarte los pantalones?- pidió permiso el pelirrojo.

- Si...

En cuestión de segundos aquella prenda se escurrió perfectamente desde sus caderas hasta sus rodillas. Parecía que aquella pieza textil se hubiera adaptado perfectamente a deslizarse por sus muslos.

Últimamente "se le caían" bastante los pantalones...o hacían que se les cayera...

Después le llegó el turno a los calzoncillos, negros y con los bordes blancos, del Zara hombre.

El marionetista se permitió el lujo de vacilar por unos instantes, recordando a su Manuel Bustamante y la enorme excitación que delataba su entrepierna y su rostro totalmente colorado.

La prenda íntima fue desprendida rápidamente y ahora yacía en el suelo.

El Uchiha cerró fuertemente los ojos, volvía a sentirse avergonzado y humillado, pero debía pasar por eso si quería acompañar a su rubio por el camino de aquella horrible enfermedad.

El de Suna sonrió complacido por lo que se mostraba ante él.

Se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto se percató del tamaño del miembro viril (y eso que no estaba levantado).

Siempre pensó que el ojinegro la tendría bastante pequeña, pero ahora podía constatar que no era así.

¡Perfecto! A él siempre le encantó las cosas grandes, por eso siempre fabricaba sus marionetas lo más robustas posible.

- "Me siento como una puta."- pensó el del sharingan- "Lo que tengo que llegar a hacer por mi koi..."

Sasori adivinó lo que estaba pensando y quiso tranquilizarlo:

- No te preocupes Uchiha, acabaré pronto.- de repente vislumbró una heridita en el tronco del pene- Vaya... ¿y eso? ¿Hidan fue brusco?

- Cállate y acaba con este puto calvario...

No fue el religioso el autor de eso sino Fushika. Ese cabrón, la noche de la discoteca, estaba desesperado y acabó mordiéndosela fuerte.

Al pelirrojo le dio lo mismo, ahora lo que contaba es que la tenía para él solito. Tomó la base del órgano sexual con la mano y acercó su boca, pero sus sentidos se alertaron en cuanto percibió el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Por lo visto, cuando se mordió el labio, no se percató de la intensidad y se produjo un pequeño corte que le estaba supurando.

Se apartó rápidamente de aquella zona.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasori?- cuestionó el Uchiha extrañado por lo que había pasado.

- N-nada... solo que...acabo de acordarme que se contagia más por vía oral...- se excusó.

- ¿Pero no habías dicho que me infectaré aún más por ahí?- se señaló el pene.-...Oe, te está sangrando el labio.

- Ya. No te preocupes.- agarró un pañuelo e intentó limpiarse.- Ya estás bien contagiado Uchiha. Ahora debes esperar que los anticuerpos destruyan todas tus defensas.

- ¿Cuánto suele tardar?

- Quizás un mes, tres, incluso años...No se sabe... cada cuerpo es un mundo.

- Ojalá me muriera yo antes que Deidara, si fuera al revés, no podría soportarlo.

Al artista se le dibujó una media sonrisa tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Cómo hubiera deseado que salieran de los labios de aquel guapísimo mexicano.

- Itachi, ¿doy asco?

- Si. Pero no por tu enfermedad en si, sino por el simple echo de haber engañado a Dei y haberlo contagiado. Si hubieras sido un buen tío, a mi no me hubiera importado que tuvieras el SIDA, te hubiera aceptado igual porque yo me fijo en el corazón de las personas, no en lo demás.

Aquel comentario marcó un antes y un después en Sasori.

- Uchiha...- bajó la mirada-verás... yo... yo no...-quería desenmascarar la verdad a cerca del rubio pero sus remordimientos no le permitieron hablar- nada.

El Uchiha se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mediante iba caminando iba soltando todo el aire acumulado en su interior, pues se sentía tremendamente aliviado por no haber consumado el sexo oral. Se volteó:

- Cuando Deidara vuelva, asegúrate de que coma y también estaría bien que le recogieras un poco el apartamento.

- Cómo si yo fuera su criado...

- Se lo debes por haberlo contagiado.

Se marchó sin despedirse.

El artista seguía aturdido por el comentario de antes. Comprendió que en el mundo todavía existían personas honestas e Itachi era una de ellas.

Quizás iba siendo hora de cambiar. Quizás iba siendo hora de vivir saludablemente. Quizás iba siendo hora de no seguir siendo un hijo de puta con los demás. Quizás iba siendo hora de disculparse con sus compañeros más cercanos (Itachi y Deidara). Quizás iba siendo hora de aferrarse a la vida y darle importancia.

Debía cambiar su actitud. No podía seguir enfadado con el mundo por haberle tocado aquella horrible enfermedad.

Extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de antirretroviales (medicamento para el VIH), sacó una pastilla y se la llevó debajo de la lengua.

El sabor amargo de aquel medicamento inundó su boca rápidamente (el cual no se tomaba hacía bastante tiempo; de echo no se estaba tomando ninguno).

Hizo un ademán para escupirlo, pues siempre creyó que todas esas píldoras que le recetaban en vez de intentar sanarlo, lo que hacía era empeorarlo; él las vislumbraba como si fuera puro veneno. La tragó.

En realidad, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de luchar por su vida, pero cuando conoció a aquel mexicano, un rayo de esperanza volvió a atravesar su alma para luego, volver a desintegrarlo por completo. Pero las palabras de Itachi Uchiha parecían haberlo vuelto a resucitar de las cenizas como si de un fénix se tratara.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo. Observó a alguien fuerte y seguro, no enfermo. La herida volvió a sangrarle, pero en vez de desfallecer como siempre, sonrió y gritó a pleno pulmón:

- ¡No me vas a vencer SIDA!

**Fin del Flash Back**.

- Perdonad, ¿os queda tiza?- preguntó una voz que provenía desde la puerta.

Aquel tono de voz despertó al Uchiha de aquel suceso.

Se volteó y pudo contemplar a un chiquillo rubio con ojos azules hermosísimo.

A pesar de su vestimenta, que le hacía un look maduro, éste aparentaba unos diecisiete años.

Aquel muchacho era bastante delgado, cosa que no le agradó demasiado, pues el hueso de sus pómulos se empeñaba a desperfeccionar la armonía de aquel rostro angelical que carecía de cualquier signo saludable. Más bien parecía un muñequito, un cadáver; pero lindísimo.

Itachi se dirigió hacia él y le entregó un trozo de tiza.

Después clavó sus pupilas oscuras en las celestes de él. Reconoció inmediatamente que ya había surcado más de un millón de veces aquel mar de aguas claras que representaba su mirada. Reconoció inmediatamente quien era y un escalofrío atravesó todo su cuerpo. El artista se había cortado el pelo.

- Deidara...

- ¿Te gusta mi nuevo look Uchiha?

- T-tu melena... ¿Dónde está tu hermosa melena?

- Ya es historia.

- Pero si tenías un cabello realmente precioso, el más bonito de Konoha.

- Es que ya me había cansado de tanto cuidármelo.- mintió.

Su principal cometido fue complacer a su "diosa" (Ana), la cual dictaba que todos sus fieles debían lucir el cabello corto.

- ¿Estoy guapo?- preguntó con tono burlón.

Itachi no pronunció palabra alguna ya que aún alucinaba.

- ¿Estoy guapo, o no Uchiha?

Pues claro. Deidara era tan bello que estaba divino con cualquier cosa que se hiciera o se pusiera pero ahora parecía otra persona.

Estaba claro que se había quitado unos años de encima pero aquella melena dorada de antaño, era característica del profesor de inglés y su bien más preciado.

- Si, estás muy guapo Dei. No parece que tengas veintitrés años.

- Gracias.- cambió de tema radicalmente- Corren rumores de que te has acostado con Hidan, ¿es cierto?

El moreno comprendió inmediatamente que lo de la tiza, en realidad, fue una excusa para poder ir hacia su clase a enterarse bien de lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

Al escuchar eso, todos los alumnos dejaron de hacer sus quehaceres y "desplegaron" sus orejas. Shikamaru se despertó. Choji dejó de comer. Sai dejó de dibujar. Sakura e Ino dejaron de cotillear. Kiba detuvo el masaje que le estaba haciendo a su mascota y ésta agudizó su sentido del sonido. Neji activó su byakugan para analizar la respuesta del profesor de historia. Lee dijo:

- Aunque los profesores sean mayores que nosotros, también irradian de una juventud espléndida.

Gaara aprovechó para tomar una foto con su celular. Sasuke que era el único que se encontraba haciendo la tarea que su hermano mandó, dejó de escribir por unos instantes y esperó la contestación. Karin, tan solo admiraba a su prometido.

Pero Deidara siguió hablando:

- ¿Qué pasa, que con el viejo aquel no tienes suficiente? ¿Tienes que tirarte a otro?

Se apreciaba perfectamente que en aquel tono de voz se mezclaban celos y rabia. Además, los ojos del artista tornaron cristalinos.

El rubio sentía que podría reventar a llorar en cualquier momento, pero aún y así, tenía que seguir recriminándole:

- ¡Te estás convirtiendo en un una puta de cuidado!

Aquella frase penetró rápidamente en el interior del moreno, -al igual que el virus que Sasori le proporcionó el día anterior- entrando violentamente en su alma y destruyendo su pobre corazón como si de una apisonadora se tratase.

No podía defenderse porque él desconocía lo que había pasado aquella noche, pero intuía que el sexo seguramente había tenido lugar, pues la prueba irrefutable era que se había despertado con Hidan encima suyo y desnudo...y ahora recordó aquel leve dolor de traserito.

Pero aún y así, le molestaba que su amado le hablara de aquella forma tan vulgar e hiriente.

- Deidara, te agradecería que no te metieras en mi vida íntima.

- Con esa respuesta me dejas claro que si lo hiciste. Me das asco.

Itachi hizo un ademán para reprocharle que él (Deidara) supuestamente se había acostado con Sasori y que para postres le había contagiado el SIDA, pero entre que era pacífico y sus alumnos escuchaban, prefirió callárselo.

Además, no quería preocuparlo. No quería que viviera el resto de sus días pendiente de aquella enfermedad, así que decidió guardar silencio.

El Uchiha siempre estaba dispuesto a protegerlo aunque el artista no supiera valorarlo, cosa que a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

Deidara seguía provocándolo:

- ¿Ya has pensado en quien será el siguiente? ¿Zetsu quizás? Dicen que su semen es de color verde y sabe a clorofila...

- Dei, por favor, tengo que seguir haciendo clase. Comprende que me pagan para ello, no por estar conversando.

El del sharingan tenía razón, además corrían el riesgo de que los pillara Jiraya ya que éste último se encontraba dando clase cerca de allí.

Apretó la mandíbula y se marchó de allí sin despedirse.

El ojinegro resopló angustiado. ¡Genial! Ahora Dei parecía que se había enfadado con él.

Se sentó en el escritorio y maldijo a Fushika. Ese cabrón estaba haciendo de su vida un verdadero infierno pero no podía ponerle ni un solo dedo encima ya que contaba con un shinobi francotirador de rango S, que seguía a Deidara las veinticuatro horas del día; apuntándole a su frente cada vez que se acercaba a él (Itachi).

Lo había intentado buscar con el sharingan multitud de veces, pero ese ninja se ocultaba estupendamente y conseguía burlar su jutsu.

Debía mejorar en su técnica costara lo que costara, aunque eso significara quedarse totalmente ciego.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que perder ese miedo que lo inmovilizaba. Tenía que dejar de ser un cobarde. Tenía que dejar de ser tan noble. Si debía matar al puto francotirador ese, lo haría sin importarle los sentimientos.

Estaba harto de actuar siempre tan pacíficamente y de que todos se le cachondearan. Apretó los puños.

Pero sus músculos se destensaron en cuanto escuchó la voz de Kiba:

- ¿Es cierto que se acostó con el sensei de religión?

El profesor sonrió con sorna y vociferó:

- ¡Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender, no para cotillear! ¡Seguid con las tareas!...

Realmente, el Uchiha no valía para estar enfadado.

La siguiente clase era la de Economía. Esta asignatura solía ser un coñazo pero Kakuzu sabía muy bien como apasionar a sus alumnos:

- ...Por este motivo, Europa está en crisis. Nuestro país ha entrado en recesión porque no hay dinero. América está bastante jodida porque tampoco tiene dinero. En resumen, todo el planeta se está arruinando por culpa de los altos cargos que no saben administrar bien la plata y para postres, China, nuestro país enemigo, se convertirá en la primera potencia mundial de aquí a unos años. ¡No podemos permitirlo!- estrelló el puño violentamente en la pizarra, los alumnos se sobresaltaron.

Desde luego, aquel maestro vivía sus clases al máximo y producto de eso, el mobiliario era el que salía más perjudicado, pues éste acostumbraba a golpearlos cuando explicaba algo que hacía apología a la banca rota. Estaba furioso con su país a causa de la enorme crisis que azotaba al mundo. Continuó:

- ¡Japón debería ahorrar más dinero! Si yo trabajara para el gobierno, todo esto no estaría ocurriendo. ¡Nuestro país sería el más rico de todos y por lo consecuente, el más poderoso! Pero no es así...- ahora propinó una patada a la pared, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se agrietó un poco- ¡Me cago en la mar! Podríamos ser ricos! ¡RICOS! ¡RICOOOOOS!

- Tranquilo sensei.- esmutó Neji.- No se preocupe, saldremos adelante y Japón acabará siendo inmensamente rico.

Naturalmente, el del clan Hyuga no tenía ni idea sobre el futuro de su país pero debía tranquilizar a Kakuzu, ya que éste se ponía tan nervioso que podría darle algún "telele" en cualquier momento.

El profesor respiró más aliviado. Tomó un trago de agua y pasó a la siguiente lección:

- Bien, ahora pasaremos al tema siguiente. El sueldo bruto de los políticos.- se dirigió hacia la pizarra e hizo unas estadísticas. Rompió la tiza y se volteó hacia la clase- ¿¡Veis!? ¡Estas asquerosas sanguijuelas nos están robando día a día! ¡El recibo de la luz, el gas y el teléfono ha aumentado! ¡El precio de las viviendas están al máximo! La prima de riesgo ha aumentado y el PIB también! ¿Cómo coño se va a ahorrar así? ¿Alguien me lo puede explicar? ¡Me cago en todo joder!

Otra vez cabreado. Kakuzu no tenía remedio. Se pasaba toda la hora gritando, golpeando y tirando objetos.

Sasuke levantó la mano:

- Quisiera anunciar una cosa kakuzu-sensei.

- De acuerdo, pero si quieres hacerlo deberás pagarme veinte mil yenes por interrumpirme, más un plus del diez por ciento por salir a contarlo.

Todos los allí presentes alucinaron ante tal comentario. Aquel profesor era avaro de cojones.

El Uchiha no se lo pensó dos veces y extrajo de su billetera el doble de la cantidad mencionada. El tesorero de Akatsuki sonrió satisfecho, se apartó hacia un rincón y se dedicó a contar los billetes.

- Bien...- inició el guapísimo moreno- La próxima semana se celebrará un evento muy importante en mi mansión y estáis todos invitados. Se trata de mi ceremonia de compromiso con Karin.

Cuando Sakura lo escuchó puso los ojos en blanco y creyó morir. En cambio, para Gaara fue una grata sorpresa.

- Disculpa Uchiha, ¿pero tú no estabas saliendo con el Uzumaki?- cuestionó Sai con la mera tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Pero que barbaridad estás diciendo? ¿Yo, con un tío? ¿me ves cara de gay?

- H-hombre...

- ¿Estás insinuando que soy gay?

- H-hombre...

- ¡No me insultes Sai porque no te lo voy a permitir! ¡A mi me gustan las mujeres y se acabó la historia! A ese Uzumaki que le den por culo, ¿me entiendes?

- Vale, vale. No te pongas así.

- Pues cuidadito con lo que dices.- advirtió el del sharingan, luego se volteó y con pasos chulescos, volvió junto a la pelirroja.

No. Aquel no podía ser el Sasuke Uchiha de siempre. Él moría por Naruto y prueba de eso era el anillo que éste último lucía en su dedo.

Aquí había gato encerrado o ¿es que el Uzumaki se había inventado todo aquello?

El que parecía estar inmerso en una alegría absoluta era Gaara.

A pesar de que no entendía nada – antes, el moreno parecía interesarle Naruto, pero quizás ahora, había aclarado su condición sexual- se dejó llevar por el momento y una gran felicidad surcó por su cuerpo.

Aquello significaba que el Uzumaki estaba libre y el pelirrojo volvería a conquistarlo de nuevo, costara lo que costara.

El resto de la mañana pasó rápidamente y llegó la hora del recreo.

En cuanto Choji escuchó el timbre, salió "escopeteado" por la puerta para poder ser el primero en pedir en la cafetería, pues llevaba media hora sin probar bocado y estaba desesperado. El pobre de Shikamaru no tuvo más remedio que seguirle corriendo:

- ¡Que problemático es esto!- decía mientras no perdía de vista al gordito, que era increíblemente veloz cuando se trataba de ir a por comida.

Kiba, Neji y Lee, éste último con una pelota, se dirigieron a la pista para jugar a fútbol.

Sakura e Ino, sentadas en un banco, cotilleaban sobre Justin Bieber y criticaban a Karin.

Sasuke se encontraba en la cafetería leyendo el periódico y tomándose un café cargado. Su futura prometida tan solo lo admiraba y presumía ante las demás muchachas.

El de Suna prefirió quedarse en clase jugando al "Angry birds" de su móvil y lamentándose con la falta del Uzumaki. Apagó el juego y decidió llamarlo.

Buscó su número y tecleó el botón verde de llamada. A parte del teléfono, se había cambiado de número, por lo tanto el rubito no lo reconocería.

La voz de Naruto retumbó en seguida:

- ¿Si, dígame?... ¿quién es?

En cambio la de Gaara se le atragantó en la garganta producto de los nervios.

Deseaba decirle que lo sentía, que lo perdonara por todo lo que había hecho, pero entonces recordó la gran soledad de su hogar.

Cuando se marchó aquella mañana temprano, todavía estaban las pertenencias del ojiazul.

Todavía estaba aquel increíble despertador que hacía tan bien su función. Todavía estaba su ropa tirada por el suelo. Todavía estaba su calzado en el recibidor. Aún se hallaban sus productos higiénicos y cosméticos.

Aún persistía su olor y su recuerdo que se paseaba incesante por la mente de Gaara.

Tendría que regresar a casa en algún momento, así que colgó rápidamente y decidió que le hablaría mejor en aquel momento; cara a cara.

La tristeza volvió hacer mella en su atormentada alma abarcándole nuevamente al llanto.

Las lágrimas le caían sin cesar. Quería volver con Naruto y que éste lo amara de verdad. Tomó un pañuelo y se limpió el rostro, pues el delineador que se encargaba de enmarcar sus ojos se le había corrido dejándole sin maquillaje.

- Últimamente no se para qué me pinto...

Cogió un espejito y un lápiz Kool y se dispuso a hacerse otra línea que después difuminó con una pequeña esponjita haciendo que su mirada pasara de una simple sofisticada a una extremadamente felina.

Arriba, en la azotea, se encontraba Sai. Aquel día había decidido retratar a los antiguos Kages que estaban esculpidos en la montaña de la villa. Desde aquel edificio la perspectiva era excelente, así que no perdió más tiempo y se puso manos a la obra. Abrió su estuche de pinceles y eligió el de base más fina. Lo roció en tinta negra y comenzó a dibujar.

Cuando ya había plasmado a un kage, lo sorprendió una ráfaga de viento que le pasó las páginas de su cuaderno hasta mostrarle un dibujo donde se podía apreciar a unos niños jugando en un parque.

De repente una voz resonó en su cabeza:

- "Dibujas muy bien..."

Y a continuación, su mente le dibujó una sonrisa exagerada, la cual deslumbraba con sus perfectos dientes blancos y estupendamente alineados.

Sin saber el motivo, al artista se le produjo una especie de malestar en el pecho.

¿A quien pertenecía aquella sonrisa? ¿Por qué se le produjo aquel dolor? No pudo buscar las respuestas correspondientes porque sonó su móvil de repente.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki!

- ¡Ah! Hola Uzumaki, ¿qué tal ha ido la cosa?

- Siento llamarte tan tarde, pero es que he tenido líos importantes y no he podido hacerlo antes.

- No te preocupes, ¿y bien?

- ¡Me han cogido!

- ¿En serio? ¡Es genial Naruto! ¡Ya estamos cada vez más cerca de resolver el caso! ¿Cómo te las apañaste para que te seleccionaran?

- Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Bailé y canté pero creo que no les gustó. A juzgar por sus caras, lo hice fatal seguro.

- Entonces no me lo explico... ¡Bueno, da igual! El caso es que estás dentro. ¿Quién será tu maestra?

- Tsunade-san.

- Está bien. Yo hubiera preferido a Chiyo-san, ella tiene más contacto con los Uchiha, pero está bien de todos modos.

- ¿¡Chiyo?! ¡Aquella vieja era lo peor!

- Me lo imagino. ¿A quien escogió ella?

- A Hinata Hyuga.

- ¡Hostia una Hyuga! Es una rival fuerte. Deberás trabajar duro. ¿Cuándo empiezas?

- Mañana. Por eso te llamaba, para que me ayudes a comprarme ropa femenina y a comportarme como tal.

- Uzumaki, ¿eres marica, no? Pues deberías tener algún pensamiento, acto o sentimiento de mujer...

- ¡Que me gusten los hombres no significa que tenga pluma!- interrumpió malhumorado.

- Vale, vale. No te pongas así. Está bien, te ayudaré.

- ¿Cuándo te va bien quedar?

- Ahora mismo si quieres.

- ¿Pero no estás en el instituto?

- Si, pero puedo escaquearme.

- Muy bien. Te espero en el parque de al lado del colegio en una hora.

- Ok. Nos vemos Uzumaki.

Colgó y miró el reloj. Si se daba prisa, podía acabar el retrato de los kages. Sonrió entusiasmado. Le encantaban los retos artísticos aunque aquello significara dibujar a contrarreloj.

De mientras, al otro lado de Konoha, Naruto guardó su móvil y apoyó nuevamente a su padre en su hombro. Éste estaba muy cansado de tanto caminar sin rumbo. Debía encontrar inmediatamente algún lugar donde poder acostarlo.

- Aguanta papá.

Minato no contestó. Si gastaba energía en hablar no podría caminar. Así que prefirió escoger el silencio. Estaba muy débil y el dolor era atormentador. Necesitaba descansar y comer algo.

Naruto ya no pudo luchar más contra las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y las dejó caer derrotado. Llevaba todo el rato intentando no desplomarse, pero la presión era tan grande para un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Se arrepintió de haberse fugado de la mansión de Fugaku. Si se hubiera acostado con él, ahora tendría el dinero suficiente para operar a su progenitor y no estarían así, deambulando como si de dos perros callejeros se tratara.

Viendo el semblante de su primogénito, el mayor de los rubios no tuvo más remedio que hablar:

- No llores hijo. La culpa es mía. Si hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría, lo hubiera aceptado sin más... ¡pero yo estaba enamorado de tu madre joder!

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- De que...

- ¿Tienen algo para comer?- interrumpió un chiquillo de repente.- Por favor, denme algo para comer. Lo que sea...

Se notaba que aquel niño era vagabundo, pues sus ropas rotas y la suciedad lo delataban. Repitió:

- Onegai. – se arrodilló e inclinó su torso hacia delante- Aunque sea un mendrugo de pan, algo...tengo mucha hambre...

Aquellas palabras conmocionaron a Naruto y optó por darle una chocolatina. Mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa donde guardaba los alimentos, otro muchacho que se acercó por detrás, le arrebató una de las maletas y echó a correr.

El Uzumaki comprendió que aquello era un paripé para poder robarles, pero no se quedó con los brazos cruzados. Tomó un shuriken y lo lanzó hacia el ladronzuelo. El arma ninja iba directo a su cuello, pero cuando iba a impactarle, un hombre robusto se interpuso en el medio y lo desvió. Después rapeó:

- ¿¡_Qué diablos está pasando aquí!? ¡Bakayaro, konoyaro_!

- K-Killer Bee-san...estábamos...- el chavalito más pequeño trató de explicarse.- estábamos...

- Intentando robar a esta gente, ¿no?- le siguió.

El dúo de rubios se quedaron atónitos por las pintas que traía consigo ese hombretón: Cabello blanco, ligeramente amarillento peinado hacia atrás. Gafas de sol oscuras y pequeñas (sorprendentemente no tenían patillas, ¿cómo diablos se le aguantaban?). Perilla que enmarcaba sus labios carnosos y piel muy bronceada, casi negra. Seguramente era gitano. Vestía con una sucia camiseta de color verde con el número veintitrés impreso por detrás (como las de baloncesto). Lucía unos pantalones de chándal oscuros, amplios y rotos. De calzado unas deportivas viejas y estropeadas y de su cuello, colgaba una cadena gorda con el signo del dólar. Aunque todos aquellos harapos estaban pasados de moda, le hacían un look tremendamente rapero.

Traía consigo un radio cassete muy viejo, el cual luchaba incesante contra el paso del tiempo intentando reproducir una cinta de música.

Lo consiguió. La voz de Eminem resonó con fuerza en el aparato.

_…YOU BETTER LOSE YOURSELF IN THE MUSIC, THE MOMENT__  
YOU OWN IT, YOU BETTER NEVER LET IT GO  
YOU ONLY GET ONE SHOT, DO NOT MISS YOUR CHANCE TO BLOW  
THIS OPPORTUNITY COMES ONCE IN A LIFETIME YO..._

- ¡Es el puto amo! Sin duda, Lose yourself es uno de los mejores temas que este rapero ha compuesto.- dijo Killerbee orgulloso- Pero volviendo a lo nuestro. Cuéntame lo que ha pasado Leo.

El correspondiente niño, aquel de cabello negro, ojos grandes y oscuros; que vestía un sucio y descosido pijama azul se dispuso a aclarar lo ocurrido:

- Pues verá, Lando y yo estábamos en el vertedero buscando algo para llevarnos a la boca y de repente vimos a estos dos tíos. Traían maletas y bolsas, así que decidimos robarles.- los dos chavales se arrodillaron e hicieron una reverencia, luego pidieron clemencia- ¡No nos castigue Killerbee-sama! Pero es que llevamos cinco días sin comer nada. ¡Entienda que estamos hambrientos!

A continuación estallaron en lágrimas.

Aunque casi fueron victimas de un hurto, el Uzumaki se enterneció y comprendió perfectamente la situación. Si le faltara comida a él y a su padre no dudaría en robar. Así que se unió a los chavalitos. Se arrodilló e imploró:

- Por favor, no los castigue. Si yo no tuviera para comer, también haría lo mismo. Onegai.

El hombre de piel oscura vaciló por unos instantes. Era imposible adivinar su respuesta, pues los anteojos negros impedían visualizar sus ojos y por ello, su reacción. Pero levantó su cabeza y un rayo de sol lo sorprendió aclarándole los cristales. Descubrieron una mirada pacífica y serena, aunque con un ápice de tristeza. Sonrió y dijo:

- ¡Está bien, está bien! No os castigaré pero debéis tener presente que aunque seamos pobres no somos delincuentes. No volváis a hacerlo, ¿entendido?

- ¡Ieee!- gritaron los dos niños al unísono. A continuación se voltearon y agradecieron a Naruto. Éste les entregó una chocolatina a cada uno.

El albino sonrió satisfecho mientras los veía alejarse triunfantes, alzando el dulce con las manos como si se tratara de un gran premio.

- Arigato.- esmutó de repente Killerbee.- Para nosotros es muy importante este gesto. Ver a los niños del poblado sonreír es nuestro más preciado deseo. ¡Ah! Perdonad no me he presentado. Soy Killerbee, el líder del poblado que veis ahí en frente.

Ahora que se fijaba, a Naruto le sonaba aquel lugar. ¡Claro! Antaño, la primera vez que quedó con Sasuke para realizar aquel trabajo de historia se equivocó de autobús y fue a parar ahí.

El gitano se adelantó:

- Estáis en un pueblo chabolista de gente pobre y humilde o como los peces gordos dirían, - apretó los puños- poblado donde se encuentra toda la chusma de Konoha.

- ¿Por qué chusma?- cuestionó Minato.

- Porque aquí viven personas marginadas que están excluidas de la sociedad. Aquí vive gente que no puede pagar un alquiler normal, gente repudiada por su familia, gente con problemas mentales o físicos, gente que ha fracasado como shinobi, gente no amada, gente que lo ha perdido todo…

- Como nosotros.- dijo el adolescente de carrerilla- Perdimos nuestra vivienda. Mi padre su trabajo y para postres, está enfermo grave. No sabemos donde ir.

- ¿Enfermo grave?- se extrañó el de la perilla- Bueno, si tú lo dices, deberás buscar algo donde cobijarlo. Si queréis podéis quedaros aquí.

- ¿En serio? Nos harías un gran favor. Por cierto, me llamo Naruto y mi padre Minato.

- Encantado. Venid conmigo, os enseñaré vuestra chabola.- cargó a Minato en su espalda y presionó el botón del play de su radio cassete. La suave melodía de un piano inundó inmediatamente el ambiente.

Nada más cruzar la carretera, un letrero roto y oxidado anunciaba el nombre del poblado.

- Bienvenidos a La perla Negra.- proclamó su líder.

Se ignoraba si su tono de voz describía orgullo o pura desgracia.

Mediante iban adentrándose en el lugar, la suave melodía se difuminó y dio paso a una desgarradora voz que comenzó a rapear con fuerza.

Naruto se pellizcó la mejilla para tratar de despertar de aquella pesadilla que para su infortunio era la pura realidad.

Las casas (si se podían llamar como tal) estaban construidas por deshechos de obras, plásticos, tablas de maderas, uralitas…

Las calles o caminos estaban abarrotados de basura y las paredes lucían unos sucios y feos pintorreos de grafitis.

La mayoría de gente vestía con harapos y algunos niños hasta iban desnudos. Había animales sueltos.

El estado de insalubridad era óptimo.

La chatarra y la droga eran las dos cualidades que reinaban en aquel degradante sitio.

El Uzumaki tuvo que taparse la nariz ya que el fuerte olor a deshechos penetraba con violencia en sus fosas nasales. Miró preocupado a su padre. Estaba claro que ahí no se recuperaría, al revés, corría el riesgo de pillar una infección de mil demonios.

- ¿Cómo te va líder?- preguntó un chico de cabello blanco y ojos celestes, los cuales adornaba con una sombra roja en el párpado inferior. Era bastante hermoso.

El portador del kyubi se sonrojó y le sorprendió los dos puntitos colorados que lucía en la frente. El cinturón grande en forma de cuerda violeta que decoraba en su cintura tampoco pasaba desapercibido. Llevaba consigo un carromato lleno de chatarra.

- ¡Hombre Kimimaro! Hacía mucho que no te veía. ¿Cómo te va el negocio de la chatarra?

- No me puedo quejar. ¿Son nuevos residentes?- interrogó señalando al dúo de rubios.

- Si.

- Pobrecillos…- posó su mirada en Naruto y sonrió. Luego se marchó.

El trío continuó su travesía.

- ¡Pobre Kimimaro!- esmutó Killerbee- Ese chico estaba trabajando para un tal Orochimaru. Su labor era estudiar huesos, pero tuvo la mala suerte que lo echaron del laboratorio donde trabajaba, se quedó sin recursos y me lo encontré deambulando por Konoha. Me lo traje para acá y ahora su empleo está en la chatarra… Que pena, ese chaval era un paleontólogo excelente.

- Entonces, aquí hay gente con estudios, ¿no?- éste fue Minato.

- ¡No te lo puedes ni imaginar! Aquí hay gente de alto nivel que por determinadas circunstancias han terminado sin nada. Por ejemplo, yo soy el hermano del mismísimo Raikage.

- ¿¡Qué dices ahora!?- exclamaron los dos ojiazules a la vez (aunque Minato más flojito), luego siguió el más pequeño- Si es eso cierto, ahora mismo podrías estar viviendo en la más absoluta de las riquezas y no aquí…

- Lo se pero la vida de rico no estaba echa para mí… Si, vivía en el país del Rayo, concretamente en la aldea oculta de la nube. Proclamaron a mi hermano kage y yo crecí a su lado aprendiendo su labor. Estaba cansado de aquella vida, era un rollo. Una noche, cuando estaba en mi habitación, encendí la radio y escuché un rap que hablaba sobre una abeja asesina, de ahí mi seudónimo. Aquella música penetró por todas mis células despertando todo lo que yacía dormido en mi interior. Aquel tipo de canción me marcó un antes y un después. Descubrí que el hip hop era mi vida y pronto comencé a escribir mis propias canciones. Faltaba a los entrenamientos y a las clases porque me juntaba con más chavales que compartían mi entretenimiento. Montamos un grupillo musical, nos apodamos "El enjambre asesino" y nos dedicábamos a rapear por las calles. Pero claro, yo era el hermano del Kage, así que me pillaron y me prohibieron el rap. Me revelé y me escapé de casa. Además, siendo de etnia gitana, de ahí el color moreno de mi piel, está aún más mal visto que me guste esa clase de música ya que los gitanos debemos cantar por bulerías.

- Vaya historia…

- _¡Ah! Ya hemos llegado ¡Bakayaro, konoyaro!_- anunció el gitano rapeando.

(N/A: Todo lo que hable Killerbee y aparezca en cursiva, significa que lo dice rapeando)

Llegaron a una "casa" donde se podía apreciar perfectamente que las paredes estaban echas de tablas de madera y el techo de uralita, es decir, como soplara un viento fuertecillo se les caería encima.

En el trozo de plástico que hacía de puerta, había el típico grafiti de: Hijo de puta quien lo lea y más abajo: Cabrones los que vivan aquí.

El hombre más robusto se disculpó:

- Lo siento. Los niños de hoy en día son unos tocapelotas. Si queréis podemos cambiaros la puerta, pero me temo que todas estarán grafiteadas.

- No pasa nada.- respondió Naruto.- Entremos.

- Está bien, pero no os esperéis un hotel de cinco estrellas…- advirtió Killerbee.

Las gentes se acumulaban allí alrededor para ver la reacción de los nuevos vecinos.

Penetraron en la "vivienda". Lo primero que se sintió fue un pestazo devastador que casi hizo retroceder al Uzumaki.

Aquel olor nauseabundo era tan fuerte que despertó hasta al demonio que dormía en su interior. La voz del Kyubi resonó en la mente del rubio:

Kyubi: ¿Pero que diablos es este pestazo?

Naruto: Kyubi, vuélvete a dormir. No es momento para que estés dándome el coñazo.

Kyubi: ¿Y qué diablos significa este panorama que estoy viendo a través de tus ojos? Es desolador, feo, e insalubre. No es el lugar más acertado para un demonio real y hermoso como yo.

El nueve colas tenía razón. La chabola tan sólo consistía en una pequeña sala redonda donde había una silla pequeña.

Desde luego, aquel habitáculo no reunía ninguna característica para ser calificado de vivienda.

- Sentíos afortunados de tener una silla…- balbuceó el líder.

- Gracias Killerbee. Aunque nuestras caras describan lo contrario, estamos muy agradecidos de que nos deje vivir aquí.

- Ya… debo haceros un inciso. Hay que pagar una cuota mensual si queréis mi protección.

- ¿¡C-como?!

- A ver, normalmente todos los vecinos somos pacíficos pero de vez en cuando vienen cuatro tíos; Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya y los gemelos siameses Sakon i Ukon que les gusta formar mucho jaleo. Los llaman los Cuatro del Sonido. Son despiadados y lujuriosos. Les gusta dar palizas y violar y tú Naruto, créeme, eres una victima perfecta. Yo que tú tendría cuidadito con tu culito.

- ¡Está bien! ¿cuánto pides?

- Por lo menos unos treinta mil yenes.

- ¿NANI? ¡Pero eso es mucho dinero!

- Lo se… pero es lo que hay.

¿Pero que se había pensado aquel gitano? No tenía ese dinero y si lo tuviera tampoco se lo daría, pero pensó en su padre. Éste no podría defenderse y Naruto frente a esos cuatro seguramente perdería. De repente, sonó su móvil. Lo extrajo de su bolsillo.

Killerbee hizo un comentario:

- Yo que tú no lo enseñaría demasiado. Un teléfono móvil aquí es como si fuera oro puro. Te lo querrán robar inmediatamente, así que no lo saques mucho.

El niño hizo caso omiso y lo ojeó. Abrió la bandeja de los mensajes y leyó: "Ya estoy en el parque. Sai"

¡Hostia, es verdad! Había quedado con su compañero para comprar ropa femenina ya que empezaría el aprendizaje de Geisha al día siguiente. Eso significaba que en breve comenzaría a ganar buenos billetes.

No podía perder tiempo, así que habló:

- Vale. Te pagaré, pero deberás esperarte un poco hasta que consiga reunir esa cantidad.

- Muy bien.

- ¿Podría pedirte un favor Killerbee? ¿Podrías quedarte con mi padre hasta que yo regresara?. Tengo que ir a un recado muy importante.

- Ok. Vete tranquilo.

- Arigato.- ahora se dirigió a su padre- Papá regresaré pronto.

Minato asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto se marchó de allí rápidamente.

El hombretón apoyó al Namikaze en un rincón, encendió su cassete y pronto resonó el rap de "Porta, En boca de tantos" mientras se disponía a fabricar una cama con unas tablas que había por allí.

**Clase de Inglés**:

- …De acuerdo con lo que hemos aprendido hoy. Lee sal a la pizarra a completar la primera frase.- ordenó Deidara mientras escribía unas palabras en un lado- De todas estas palabras que he escrito, escoge la que creas que correcta y sitúala en los espacios en blanco.

El alumno se levantó enérgicamente y se dirigió allí. Tomó una tiza y comenzó a leer:

- This music…- vaciló por unos instantes y escogió- sound estrange.

El profesor consultó su libro de respuestas y halagó al chico. Había acertado.

El próximo en salir fue Choji:

- This soup taste horrible!- escribió de carrerilla.

- Como se nota que la frase habla de comida sino hubiera sido bastante problemático para él.- comentó Shikamaru, luego bostezó y se acomodó nuevamente en su pupitre listo para echar otra cabezadita.

Después le tocó el turno a Sasuke.

Se dirigió hacia la pizarra con pasos lentos y decididos, mirando por encima del hombro a todos sus compañeros. Estaba claro que iba sobrado con aquella asignatura. Las féminas suspiraban al verlo moverse tan elegantemente. ¿Pero como podía existir un chico tan lindo?

Karin pudo sentir que todos los ojos de las demás chicas –llenos de rabia y envidia- se clavaban violentamente en su espalda. Pero lejos de intimidarla, la llenó de soberbia y satisfacción, pues aquel atractivo y guapísimo semental era suyo.

Con un movimiento rápido y chulesco comenzó a completar la frase. Cuando terminó no esperó la respuesta del profesor, ya que sabía perfectamente que estaba correcta. Decidió terminar todo el ejercicio él solo.

Mientras el alumno completaba, Deidara se sentó en el escritorio e hizo un gesto inconsciente para colocarse bien su ya inexistente melena. Cuando cayó que se había cortado el pelo, hizo una mueca divertida y se arregló el flequillo con cuidado ya que aquella mañana se lo había moldeado a su gusto.

De repente le sonó el Whatsapp (programa parecido al Messenger) del móvil. Lo miró disimuladamente. Era Sasori.

"¿Cómo estás amor? ¿Cuándo acabas las clases? Me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche." Y seguidamente un emoticono en forma de corazón.

El artista resopló asqueado. Desde aquella noche que regresó, notaba al pelirrojo más suave que un guante. Como más cariñoso y atento que antes y eso lo empalagaba bastante, pues en realidad, el marionetista ya no le gustaba, pero estaba de "tonteo" con él para no sentirse solo.

Más bien, sentía rabia por no poder estar con Itachi. Por esa razón, le indignaba bastante los rumores que corrían acerca de él y Hidan. Por no hablar de aquel puto viejo que "chocheaba" por él.

Maldijo el presente.

Maldijo el haber estado tanto tiempo ciego. Pero ahora que había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta que amaba a Itachi, éste estaba más solicitado que un presidente. Parecía que todos le iban detrás. Parecía que se había formado una cola para estar con el Uchiha y en el último puesto se encontraba él (Deidara).

Le echó un vistazo a sus alumnos y todos continuaban bajo el hechizo del Uchiha. Aquel chaval poseía una genial destreza en las manos las cuales danzaban en perfecta armonía con la tiza. Aquello más que escritura parecía arte.

Aprovechó para contestar:

"Salgo a las cuatro de la tarde. Hoy tengo reunión de padres. Por cierto, a cenar ni hablar."

Hizo una mueca de asco en cuanto escribió la palabra "cenar". Aquella asquerosa acción significaba comer, llevarse algún tipo de alimento a la boca. Significaba engordar y eso no podía permitírselo, pues aquella semana llevaba un par de kilos perdidos y no estaba dispuesto a arruinarlo.

Sasori le escribió de nuevo:

"¿Me explicaras por qué no quisiste tener sex….?"

El rubio no pudo terminar de leerlo ya que escuchó un estruendo ruido que provenía de la puerta. Por lo visto la habían abierto con tanta fuerza que había impactado con la pared. Era Itachi Uchiha que se acercaba a él con mucha violencia.

En sus ojos se podía observar una furia aterradora. Sus pupilas oscuras se habían contraído tanto que en vez de describir una tranquila noche de verano, dibujaban un terrible pozo sin fondo.

Agarró ferozmente a Deidara del brazo y se lo llevó del aula casi arrastrando. Éste pesaba tan poco que en vez de una persona, parecía que llevaba a un muñeco.

Ya en el corredor, lo acorraló en la pared; extrajo de la nada un tupperware (fiambrera) lleno de sushi y tomó un nigiri con los palillos:

- Abre la boca Dei.- ordenó en tono arisco.

- ¡NOOOO!

- ¡No seas idiota! ¡Te morirás si no comes joder!

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Estoy muy gordo! ¡Uchiha, por favor no me obligues a comer!- sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y se zarandeó agresivamente intentando escapar.

- ¡Deidara, entra en razón! ¡No estás gordo! Eres hermoso.

Le abrió la boca a la fuerza y le introdujo el alimento. Pero el profesor de inglés lo escupió inmediatamente.

- No me dejas otra opción…- cerró los ojos por un instante y los abrió de golpe. Se podía apreciar como sus pupilas habían cambiado al color de la pasión- ¡Tsukiyomi!

Esa clase de Genjutsu se utilizaba para mandar al oponente a un mundo imaginario y ahí poder torturarlo hasta que el usuario de dicha técnica quisiera. Pero estaba claro que el Uchiha no haría eso con su koi. Lo transportaría a un mundo hermoso.

Cuando el artista mostró signos de estar abducido en la ilusión, el moreno lo sentó en su regazo y comenzó a alimentarlo.

De ahora en adelante, tendría que hacerlo así si quería mantenerlo con vida y ahora más, que en teoría estaba contagiado por el SIDA.

Le entraron unas ganas locas de besarlo y de acariciarlo. Se sintió poderoso al pensar que ahora lo tenía bajo su merced. Deseaba quitarle la ropa y hacerle el amor allí mismo. Pero primero, eso sería exhibicionismo en un colegio y segundo, sería una violación…. Ah, y tercero, seguro que estaba el puto francotirador acechando.

Cuando acabó la comida lo abrazó:

- Ai shiteru Dei-kun. Perdóname por todo. Si yo pudiera contarte todo lo que está pasando…

De repente sonó su móvil. Un mensaje:

"Me están comentado que estás muy cerca del rubio ese que te gusta. Sepárate de inmediato o le ordenaré a mi francotirador que le reviente los sesos. Tú decides mi amor. P.D- Ni se te ocurra irte de la lengua. Fushika".

Desde luego, al hijo de puta aquel no se le escapaba nada.

Itachi hizo caso omiso a la advertencia. Potenció más el abrazo y siguió hablándole a su amante ausente:

- No te preocupes mi amor. No te pasará nada. Voy a protegerte aunque me cueste la vida. Te amo.

Parece que aquella palabra fue la que colmó el vaso. De repente un puntito rojo apareció en el entrecejo del ojiazul. Aquello significaba que lo estaban apuntando. ¡Bien! Eso es lo que el moreno quería.

- ¡Sharingan!

Cuando el genjutsu fue activado, visualizó inmediatamente una línea roja que empezaba – o acababa- en la frente de su amado y seguía hacia adelante, atravesaba la ventana del colegio y continuaba hasta perderse entre unos edificios.

Itachi lo agudizó y consiguió ver más allá. La recta proseguía hasta pasar por un parque y ahí se perdió de nuevo.

- Debo esforzarme más…- se dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, permaneció así unos segundos y los abrió violentamente, potenció su técnica.

Aquel gesto hizo que su ojo derecho sangrara un poco. El izquierdo comenzaba a picarle. Contempló como la línea roja volvía a aparecer, aunque con muy poca intensidad. No era suficiente, tenía que trabajar más. Se concentró más y más y la vislumbró con la máxima nitidez posible. La volvió a perseguir. Había que reconocer que el francotirador era muy bueno.

Ahora atravesó el edificio del Hokage. Sentía que ya estaba cerca, que aquella vez lo conseguiría, pero de repente volvió a difuminarse.

¡Mierda! Si se pugnaba más acabaría ciego. No le importó, pues la vida de su artista estaba en juego. Aunque quizás ya no volvería a verlo jamás, se conformaría con escucharlo reír, que eso también era muy valioso.

Luchó más. La sangre ahora le caía a raudales de los ojos y el escozor era inaguantable, pero no podía desfallecer ahora.

- Por ti Dei-kun. Para que veas que te amo con locura…

La recta apareció de nuevo. La siguió más…más…un poco más…y… ¡Bingo! Pudo observar al francotirador con todo su esplendor.

Se trataba de Ibiki, un ex oficial al mando del departamento de tortura e interrogatorio que lo habían echado de los ANBU por cometer algunas fechorías. Se rumoreaba que había asesinado a gente y lo buscaba la policía.

- ¿Pero que diablos pasa aquí?- cuestionó una voz que desconcentró al Uchiha, por lo tanto, desactivó sus genjutsus- ¿Qué hacen tirados en el suelo? ¿Por qué no están haciendo clase?

Era Jiraya que continuó:

- Como siempre Uchiha, tiene que estar metido en todo los fregados.- se percató que tenía los ojos sangrando- ¡Pero hombre, vaya inmediatamente a la enfermería!- luego se dirigió a Deidara, que comenzaba a despertarse- Y usted despierte de una vez y vuelva inmediatamente a su clase.

El ojiazul se desperezó, se levantó y se dirigió a su clase. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que se había adentrado en otro mundo donde solo existía la paz. Un mundo donde no existían rencores ni envidias. Un mundo donde él e Itachi estaban solos. Ese mundo se llamaba amor.

- ¡Disculpa el retraso Sai!- se excusó Naruto Uzumaki mientras intentaba recuperar todo el aire perdido.

- No te preocupes Uzumaki- sonrió.

- ¿Empezamos?

- Si, pero para poder trabajar mejor, tendrás que hacer tu jutsu sexy.

- Ningún problema.- hizo unos sellos y gritó- ¡Sexy no jutsu!

Y de repente apareció una muchacha rubia muy hermosa.

- Perfecto. A ver, preséntate.

- Me llamo…

- ¡No!¡ Así no!- interrumpió el morenito- tendrás que cambiar el tono de tu voz, recuerda que eres una mujer. Intenta afinar tu registro.

- Está bien,- carraspeó un poco y habló- Konnichiwa. Me llamo Kushina Ishido y me encuentro hoy aquí aprender a ser una buena maiko.

- Termina cada frase sonriendo. Eso te dará más feminidad, pero no enseñes los dientes, eso se considera vulgar.

Naruto repitió la frase y la finalizó tal y como dijo el ANBU.

- Bien Uzumaki. Ahora enséñame tus reverencias.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó torpemente.

- Así no. Eres muy bruto. Se supone que una maiko es delicada. Repítela hasta que te salga bien.

Tardó un rato en aprenderla más o menos bien.

- Uzumaki, recuerda que cuando estés frente a Tsunade, la inclinación debe ser más baja de lo que estás acostumbrado, pues ella será tu maestra, tu hermana mayor y deberás honrarla mucho. ¿De acuerdo?

- Si.

- Bueno, esto ha sido la breve introducción. Ahora iremos a comprarte ropa.

Pusieron rumbo hacia la rambla de Konoha y entraron en una tienda de ropa íntima. El ojiazul esperó en un rincón mientras Sai rebuscaba entre las estanterías esperando encontrar algún modelito mono.

- ¡Ah Naruto, se me había olvidado! ¿Qué talla de sujetador usas?- preguntó el policía tan tranquilo.

Todas las féminas allí presentes se voltearon hacia los chicos y se rieron por lo bajo. El Uzumaki se sonrojó de la vergüenza y susurró:

- No lo sé. Esta es la primera vez que hago esto… y habla más bajo hostia.

- De acuerdo. Pasa al probador y enséñame tus pechos, así me haré una idea.

Y así lo hicieron. Cuando ambos se encontraban allí metidos, el portador del kyubi se subió la blusa y liberó sus mamas. El otro las estudió por un momento y concluyó:

- Si, creo que la ochenta y cinco te vendrá bien. Espérame, ahora vuelvo.

Cuando el morenito se marchó, Naruto se examinó el busto. Eran pequeños y redonditos.

Después se los tocó. Estaban suavitos y blanditos.

- ¿Y esto es todo?- se preguntó a si mismo- ¿Esto es por lo que sueñan millones de colegiales?

No era la primera vez que los observaba, pero sí con tanto detenimiento. No le agradó para nada. Prefería mil veces un torso plano y velludo masculino o el de su querido Uchiha, ese si que era el más hermoso de todos.

Su compañero regresó con tres o cuatro modelitos súper sexis.

- Sai,- se sonrojó- ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga esto? ¿Voy a convertirme en geisha o en una puta?

- Una geisha claro. Pero si quieres sentirte una mujer de verdad tienes que ponerte estos conjuntos. Pruébatelos y ves llamándome para que te los vea. ¡Voy a convertirte en la mujer más sexy de Konoha!

Desde luego, el agente lo estaba disfrutando y tenía un gusto excelente para la ropa femenina. ¿Sería también gay? Naruto quiso saberlo:

- Oe Sai… ¿eres homosexual?

El receptor vaciló por unos segundos, sonrió y contestó:

- Algo así.

- ¿Si o no? Dilo claro.

- Está bien.- se sonrojó- Si, lo soy.

- Entonces ya se el porque de tu lado femenino.

- No viene de ahí. Verás, cuando mis padres murieron, mis tíos me adoptaron y ellos tenían seis hijas. ¿Ya te lo puedes imaginar, no?

- Si.

- Mis seis primas me acosaban. Como yo era el único varón y encima el más pequeño de edad, me obligaban a vestirme de mujer y a maquillarme…

- Que horror.

- Y que lo digas. Pero al final acabé cogiéndole el gustillo y me sentía bien comportándome como una chica… ¡pero bueno! Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Avísame cuando te los pruebes.- finalizó y cerró la cortina del probador.

El rubito – o la rubita- terminó de desnudarse y tomó el primer modelo. Azul con rayas blancas, tipo marinero. Se componía de un sujetador y braguita normal.

Se lo colocó sin problemas. Se sorprendió que supiera manejar bastante bien el cierre del sujetador. Llamó al ANBU.

- Te queda bien, pero hay algo que no termina de gustarme. Quizás es la braguita. No te sube demasiado el culo y las líneas horizontales te hacen más gorda. No, quítatelo.

- ¿Me estás llamando gorda? ¿Crees que mi cuerpo femenino es feo?

- No, pero quiero verte más modelos. Naruto, estás muy buena, créeme- le guiñó el ojo pícaro.

El siguiente conjunto constaba de un sujetador sin tirantes y culotte rojo con encaje.

- ¡Oh! ¡Tía este te queda divino! ¡Con este pondrás a todos los niños canchondos perdidos!- exclamó Sai con el tono de voz un poco pijo.

- ¿De verdad? Lo malo es el culotte, no me siento muy cómoda…

- Pues entonces pruébate el siguiente.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos muchachos comenzaron a hablar y a comportarse como mujeres.

Ahora le tocó el turno al modelo de top y tanga de leopardo.

- ¡Guau! Este conjunto te hace muy salvaje Uzumaki.

- Me siento muy felina y sexy… ¡Me gusta!

- Lo malo es que al ser top y no lleva relleno, te hace el pecho más pequeño y a parte te lo aplasta. Quítatelo y a por otro.

- Está bien…-resopló y se probó el último modelo. El de sujetador con relleno y tanga brasileño con encaje negro.- ¿Y este que tal?

- ¡Si! ¡Este, este! Te queda genial. Te resalta muy bien con tu cabello rubio y tus ojos azules. Te realza la figura y te hace unas tetas de escándalo. Quédatelo.

- Vale.

Después se dirigieron hacia la caja y Sai pagó.

Salieron del establecimiento y pasearon por la calle mirando escaparates. Parecían dos colegialas excitadas por las hormonas de la juventud. La gente se los quedaba mirando boquiabierta. El pobre de Sai era el que salía más mal parado, pues se llevaba todos los insultos y comentarios homofóbicos pero le daba lo mismo, porque al fin y al cabo es lo que era. Un chico homosexual con un poco de pluma femenina.

Se adentraron en el Zara (tienda de ropa). Esta vez Naruto también rebuscaba. Encontró un vestido sencillo de color azul celeste.

Sai en cambio, le cogió unos pantalones pitillo y una camiseta roja con escote.

Se lo probó todo y todo le quedaba genial. Estuvieron casi media hora decidiéndose, pero al final ganó la batalla el vestidito, pues le hacía un look formal y moderno. El otro modelo era más bien para salir de fiesta.

Mientras el ANBU hacía cola para pagar, Naruto lo esperaba fuera. De repente le sonó el móvil. Sonrió al conocer ese número. Era su novio Sasuke. Contestó en seguida:

- Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás?

- Ahora que escucho tu voz, muy bien ¿y tu?

- Estupendamente.

- ¿Qué haces luego dobe?

- Pues… creo que nada.

- Bien, ¿quieres salir a tomar algo?

- ¿Te refieres a tener una cita teme?

- Llámalo como quieras cielo. Tengo ganas de verte usuratonkachi.

- ¡Y yo también!

- ¿A eso de las seis te va bien?

- ¡Si-ttebayo!

- ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar o quedamos en algún sitio?

- Si quieres quedamos…aquí, en la rambla de Konoha.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Es que estás ahí en la rambla? ¿Estás con alguien?

- Si, con Sai.

- ¿Y qué demonios haces tú con Sai?

- Bueno… estamos…

- A ver cariño, lo diré claro. No me hace mucha gracia que estés con Sai a solas.

- ¿Es que no confías en mí teme? Sai es solo un amigo.

- No es que no confíe, pero es que… ese Sai…no se, no me cae bien.

- Sasuke. Sabes que yo solo soy tuyo tonto. Tengo el anillo que me ata solo a ti. Soy el futuro señor de Uchiha, ¿recuerdas?

- Está bien. A las seis en la rambla. Hasta entonces mi amor.

- Sayonara. Te quiero.

Colgó y miró el reloj. Las cuatro de la tarde. Debía darse prisa. Sai salió del establecimiento:

- ¡Buf! Había una cola como un demonio… Bueno, ahora vamos a buscarte unos zapatos.

- Pero tendrá que ser rápido. Acabo de acordarme que tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Uzumaki? Con lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando…

- Lo se, pero tengo prisa.

El morenito resopló asqueado. Se dirigieron a una tienda de zapatos y optaron por unas sandalias de cuña mediana.

Luego se despidieron:

- Bueno Naruto, que tengas suerte mañana. Ya me contarás.

- Si. Gracias por ayudarme.- sonrió.

- No me des las gracias. Recuerda que esto forma parte de la resolución del caso.

- Nos vemos mañana en el colegio. Sayonara.

- Hasta mañana Uzumaki.

El rubiales se marchó tan rápido que desapareció en unos instantes.

Sai cayó en ese momento::

- ¡Hostia! Me lo he pasado tan bien, que no me he acordado de comentarle lo del compromiso de Sasuke y Karin…

Ajeno a esto, Naruto corría por la ciudad aún con el aspecto de mujer. No quería perder el tiempo deshaciendo ese jutsu, pues quería llegar lo antes posible a su chabola y poder arreglarse.

Mediante pasaba por un descampado, escuchó una dulce melodía de flauta. No se percató que cuatro sombras lo acechaban:

- ¿Habéis visto que niña tan guapa?- cuestionó el que poseía seis brazos- Esa es de las que te gustan, ¿eh Jirobo?

- Y que lo digas, Kidomaru. Las rubias me ponen a cien.- contestó el más gordito.

- ¿Las rubias? ¡Y las morenas también!- exclamó Sakon,

- ¡Todo lo que tenga un coño y unas tetas jejej!- le siguió Ukon, su gemelo siamés. (Constan de dos cabezas en un solo cuerpo).

- ¡Callaos idiotas!- ordenó Tayuya- No interrumpáis el sonido de mi flauta…

Antes de entrar en el poblado, el Uzumaki volvió a su aspecto real y se dirigió a su chabola. Allí se encontró a su padre estirado en una especie de cama y a Killerbee escribiendo en una libretita.

- _¡Bienvenido Bakayaro, konoyaro!_- hip hopeó el hombretón.- ¡Acabo de escribir un nuevo rap que me hará famosísimo!

- Gracias por cuidar de mi papá.

- De nada muchachito. Ya es hora de que me vaya. Nos vemos en otro momento.- encendió su cassete y se marchó de allí bailando al ritmo de su música.

- ¿Cómo estás papá?

- Bien. Killerbee me estuvo explicando el origen del rap. Tenía ganas de que regresaras ya. Se me estaba haciendo pesado. Oe, ¿y esas bolsas que traes?

- ¡Ah! No es nada… Estuve de compras con un amigo…- escondió la mercancía- Bueno… la mala noticia es que tengo que irme otra vez.

- ¿Y eso?

- He quedado con… con…con mi novia.

- ¿Tienes novia? ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde antes de ayer.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- No me acordé.- mintió.- He quedado a las seis.

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando? Killerbee trajo agua en ese cubo,- lo señaló- lávate un poco y arréglate ya.

- ¿No te importa papá?

- Pues claro que no hijo.

- Arigato.

Sacó de la maleta un espejito y se quedó contemplándose el rostro por unos segundos.

Parecía que había envejecido muchísimo ya que el estrés y los acontecimientos de aquel día se reflejaban en su pobre y atormentada alma.

Pero a pesar de eso, radiaba de una felicidad infinita, pues en breve iba a tener una cita con su novio y naturalmente, quería –más bien, debía- lucir hermoso para él, así que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo bárbaro para intentar camuflar su rostro cansado.

Hizo un ademán para sacar de su estuche la crema exfoliante, pero de repente su padre tosió.

- ¿Estás bien papá?- cuestionó mientras luchaba para que no le cayera una lágrima.

- S-si...- tosió nuevamente y se limpió con un pañuelo. Después trató de esconderlo para que su primogénito no se percatara de la sangre- Estoy bien, hijo.

- ¿Seguro? Puedo quedarme si así lo prefieres.

- No, no te preocupes. Sal y diviértete con tu novia.- le guiñó el ojo.

- Papá... verás... novia... lo que se dice novia, no es del todo correcto...- balbuceó al mismo tiempo que se le teñían de rosa las mejillas.

Quería decirle de una vez por todas que le gustaban las personas de su mismo sexo; pero una vez más, el miedo a ser rechazado recorrió por todas sus venas al igual que un potente veneno en la sangre. Además, tampoco quería calentarle la cabeza, así que rectificó su conversación:

- Nada papá, no tiene importancia.

- Bueno, entiendo que no quieras contarme nada, pero al menos dime si es buena chica.

- Lo es.

- Entonces apresúrate y hazla pasar una estupenda velada.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y regresó a sus quehaceres.

Sacó el exfoliante y se lo masajeó por todo el rostro. Se enjuagó y al instante su piel quedó suave como la seda. A continuación siguió lavándose la cara con un mousse, el cual se encargaba de eliminar todo el sebo y el resto de gránulos que quedaron del paso anterior.

Alucinó en cuanto vislumbró que su piel, anteriormente apagada y con poros, se había transformado inmediatamente en una de aspecto saludable. Luego, tomó un corrector de ojeras y se lo esparció por el contorno de los ojos tratando de darles luminosidad.

Después puso atención a su cabello. Tomó el cepillo y comenzó a moldearse la cabellera a su gusto, pero luego recordó que hiciera lo que se hiciera, terminaría despeinándose por culpa de sus rebeldes mechones; así que lo dejó correr.

A continuación, se dirigió hacia su maleta extrajo unos pantalones negros y una camiseta roja.

- Buena elección Naruto.- esmutó Minato.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿No parezco un poco informal? Quizás debería ponerme camisa...

- ¿Tú te sientes cómodo así?

El rubio más pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Pues entonces estará bien! Recuerda que tienes que ser tú mismo, así seguro que la conquistarás.

- "Ya lo tengo conquistado..."- sonrió mientras terminaba de colocarse la blusa.

- Estás muy guapo hijo. Se nota que eres un Namikaze. Todas las chicas caerán rendidas a tus pies.

- "Mientras caiga Sasuke, el resto del mundo me da igual".- pensó Naruto mientras ponía rumbo hacia la salida.

Se acomodó el calzado e hizo un ademán para abrir la puerta pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo en seco:

- ¡Hijo, no te vallas sin condones!

Se volteó con el rostro totalmente colorado.

- ¿C-como?

- Naruto, cariño, es muy importante que te protejas cuando tengas relaciones sexuales, sino puedes dejar a la muchacha embarazada o contagiarte de alguna enfermedad.

- ¿R-relaciones sexuales? ¿Q-quien ha dicho que vaya a tenerlas? ¡Y-yo tan solo voy a pasear y ya está... y-yo no he dicho que!...

- Calma, calma.- interrumpió Minato alzando sus manos- Tranquilo. Yo tan solo lo digo por si acaso.

- No te preocupes. Es imposible que quede embarazado...

- ¿Nani?

- ¡No, nada! Me llevaré los putos condones...- dijo mientras los sacaba del bolsillo exterior de la maleta.

- Muy bien. ¡Ah, por cierto! Coge mi billetera y llévate todo el dinero que hay.

- ¿Pero que dices? ¡Papá, es todo lo que te queda de tus ahorros!

- Lo sé. Pero una de las reglas más fundamentales de las citas, es que el hombre lo pague todo y eso es lo que vas a hacer tú.

- D-demo... "somos dos hombres".

- ¡Ni peros ni hostias! Hoy es tu cita y quiero que quedes muy bien. Así que lárgate que llegarás tarde.

- Vale, vale. Adiós papá- le hizo una reverencia de despedida.

- ¡Buena suerte!

El Uzumaki se marchó. Entonces Minato dejó de fingir alegría y se derrumbó en el desgarrador dolor que hacía un buen rato que le había parecido en el costado, pero naturalmente, no quería transmitírselo a su primogénito. Por nada del mundo quería hacerle sufrir y de ahora en adelante escondería cualquier resquicio de malestar.

Sabía perfectamente que aquella dolencia estaba producida por algún virus que -rebelde- se paseaba por su cuerpo enfermo a sus anchas.

Sabía perfectamente que la llama que se encargaba de mantenerlo con vida se iba consumiendo poco a poco. Era consciente de su gravedad y pensó en acabar con ello rápidamente clavándose un kunai directamente en su yugular. Así evitaría que los demás sufrieran y ya no sería una carga inútil para su hijo.

¿Dónde había ido ese alegre y enérgico Minato? ¿Donde estaba aquel Namikaze trabajador que luchaba sin rendirse día a día? ¿Dónde habían ido a parar aquellos ojos vivos y aquellas sonrosadas mejillas que delataban un estado de salud excepcional?

Ahora su piel estaba seca y apagada. Su tez no mostraba ningún brillo y en todo su cuerpo comenzaban a formársele yagas y ronchas.

Sacó las fuerzas de donde no las tenía para levantarse y dirigirse hacia la caja donde guardaba todas las armas ninjas. Rebuscó hasta encontrar un kunai y sonrió sádicamente recordando el momento en el cual le comunicaron que le despedían de su empleo...

Aquel rostro soberbio de su jefe… Aquella proposición indecente… Aquellos ojos rojos… Aquella copa de sake…

Mientras tanto, en la rambla de Konoha, un guapísimo Sasuke esperaba sentado en un banco. Aguardaba nervioso la llegada de su novio y deseaba con toda su alma que le agradase el regalo que traía consigo.

Estaba feliz. Era la primera vez que tenía una cita y en sus ojos podía apreciarse la enorme alegría que corría por sus venas.

Miró el reloj. Pasaba de la hora. Como siempre, su rubio se retrasaba. Eso hacía crecer más su deseo por verlo y besarlo.

- "Ten paciencia Sasuke..."- se decía mientras se repasaba la vestimenta.- "Espero estar guapo..."

Aquella noche había optado por unos jeans oscuros y una camisa azul oscura. De complemento un collar de plata con un colgante que simulaba un corazón partido por la mitad que iba a juego con la pulsera que lucía deliberadamente en la muñeca izquierda.

Para abrigarse eligió un abrigo negro y largo que le daba un semblante interesante al igual que elegante. También llevaba un pequeño bolso masculino que solamente tenía la función de guardar el monedero que descansaba en su interior. Había sacado de su cuenta bancaria miles y miles de yenes que tenían como finalidad el entretenimiento y disfrute de su pareja, pues estaba dispuesto a pagarlo todo.

Las piernas le temblaban y las manos comenzaban a sudarle. Era la primera vez que estaba tan nervioso.

Aunque ya se habían visto, ya se habían besado y casi ya habían consumado su amor (aquella vez en la playa), aún le recorría por el cuerpo aquella emoción de aquellos primerizos que se embarcan en una relación seria.

Una cabellera rubia y despeinada, que vislumbró a lo lejos, fue la culpable de difuminar todos sus pensamientos haciéndole caer en un mar de desesperación y alegría.

Aquel cabello dorado era inconfundible: tan rebelde, tan sexy, tan desenfadado...con un toque pícaro e infantil.

Si, era el de su koi que se aproximaba hacia él con pasos ligeros y decididos.

Su cuerpo parecía flotar y esbozaba una hermosísima sonrisa, la cual embrujó inmediatamente al Uchiha.

Cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban a escasos centímetros, ambos se mirón a los ojos.

Oscuros y claros. Día y noche. Negro y azul. Hermoso contraste que combinaba a la perfección.

En cuanto el rubio se fijó en la vestimenta de su novio, creyó morir de satisfacción y de un pelín de envidia sana. Parecía un modelo de pasarela que se había escapado de un desfile o de una sesión fotográfica. Se notaba que aquel guapo moreno procedía de una familia adinerada y con un instinto exquisito para la moda y el glamour.

Su falta de autoestima le hizo compararse con él y la sensación de inferioridad inundó su mente, recordándole aquel dichoso michelín que se había acomodado en sus caderas y no se iba ni a tiros.

Por el contrario, Sasuke se sentía fatal por lucir tan "emperifollado" (bien vestido), así que se disculpó:

- Lo siento mi amor. Tenía que haberme vestido más sencillo. Te ves tan sumamente hermoso con esa ropa tan informal que no llego a tu nivel...

- ¿Pero que dices? Soy yo el que debía de haberme arreglado mejor. Sé que estoy feo...

- ¿Feo? ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? Naru, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me tienes enamorado? Me gustas tal y como eres.

- Ya pero... tú por tu nivel social, económico y belleza deberías estar con gente más guapa...

- Tú eres mi gente guapa. Tú eres el niño de mis ojos. Tú eres la razón de mi ser. Tú eres mi vida. Tú eres la persona más importante para mí. Tú eres mi ángel, mi devoción, mi cometido... Tú...lo eres todo para mí. Así que no quiero volver a escuchar que te desvaloras porque la próxima vez me enfadaré muchísimo. ¿entendido?

El Uzumaki asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y después le agradeció aquellas hermosas palabras, obsequiándole con una sonrisa.

El ojinegro se deleitó con aquel gesto:

- Hermoso.- esmutó claramente.- Bueno cariño... ¿dónde te apetece ir?

- No sé. Decide tú.

- Está bien. ¿Te parece bien si vamos a tomar algo?

- ¡De acuerdo-ttebayo!

Caminaron por el paseo cogidos de la mano. La gente se volteaba a mirarlos extrañada. Los chismorreos y comentarios discriminatorios hacían mella en aquella calle tan concurrida. Para las gentes de Konoha era todo un tabú ver a dos personas del mismo sexo comportándose afectivamente, pero al rubio y al moreno no le importaban, es más, se sentían tremendamente orgullosos de que todo el mundo admirara su amor.

Solamente se excluían algunas personas del sexo femenino que se sonrojaban al verlos... Seguramente eran yaoistas.

El rubio se detuvo de repente en un escaparate y alabó a unos jeans azules desgastados que estaban expuestos en un maniquí.

- ¿Quieres que te lo compre cariño?- preguntó Sasuke.

- ¡Ie! ¡Seguro que cuestan muy caro!

- No hay problema por eso.

- No teme. No quiero que te gastes tanto dinero en mí.

- Por ti me gastaría todo el oro de este mundo. Entra y cómpratelo.

- Demo...

- ¡Es una orden usuratonkachi! Entra ¿o quieres que me los pruebe yo por ti?

- Vale, vale.

Penetraron en la tienda y se dirigieron directamente al mueble donde tenían colgados los jeans. Sasuke se dispuso a buscarle la talla:

- ¿Qué talla usas mi amor?

- La cuaren...- se calló porque le daba vergüenza el número- .. si eso ya me lo busco yo.- sonrió.

- Como quieras.

- Si te parece, vete a dar una vueltecilla por aquí y cuando me los pruebe te llamo.

- Bueno... Si así lo deseas... No tardes mucho.

- Hai.

Cuando su pareja ya se hubo marchado, Naruto rebuscó entre las prendas y encontró su talla. La cuarenta masculina.

Se introdujo en el probador y comenzó a quitarse la ropa...

Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba en la sección de trajes, pues quería mirarse uno para su futura boda con Naruto.

Vislumbró uno de color negro con rayas grises que enseguida le agradó. Fantaseó un rato imaginándose que lo lucía mientras esperaba, ansioso, la llegada de su novio a la iglesia. Pero su anhelada visión se vio interrumpida por la voz infantil de éste que lo llamaba.

Se dirigió a los probadores y contempló satisfecho a su pareja que le enseñaba con total devoción aquel pantalón tejano que le caía sensualmente por las caderas, por no mencionar que creyó morir en cuanto vislumbró que la prenda se ajustaba perfectamente a su trasero.

Se mordió el labio intentando reprimir las ganas de empujarlo al interior del probador y hacerle el amor allí. ¡Kami-sama! ¿Cómo podía ser tan bello aquel rubito? ¿Cómo podía excitarlo tanto? Desde luego, para el Uchiha, era el ser más hermoso que había visto jamás.

Sonrió feliz al saber que ese "dios griego" era suyo. Su novio, su prometido y pronto su marido.

- ¿Cómo me quedan?- cuestionó el Uzumaki mientras se miraba en el espejo- ¿No me hace muy gordo?

- Te quedan divinos cielo. La pena es que no te van a durar mucho puestos...

- ¡T-teme!- se sonrojó y miró la etiqueta donde ponía el precio- ¡treinta mil yenes! Es muy caro.

- No te creas. Ninguna prenda vale lo suficiente como para vestir tu precioso cuerpo.

El albino bajó la mirada avergonzado. Sasuke sabía perfectamente como seducir aún más a su amante. Parecía que se guardaba las palabras acertadas para usarlas a cada momento que conviniera.

- Entonces, ¿me los quedo?

- ¡Pues claro!

- Pero me sabe mal que me los compres.

- ¡Uruse dobe! He dicho que te los compraría y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

- De acuerdo- sonrió.- Arigato Sasuke.

- No, arigato a ti por ser como eres. Te quiero.

- ¡Yo a ti más-ttebayo!

- Que va. Seguro que yo más.

- ¡Yo mil veces más teme!

- ¡Yo un millón de veces más usuratonkachi!

- ¡Que no! Que yo...

Y así pasaron un breve tiempo hasta que se decidieron a pagar y a marcharse del establecimiento.

Ya en la calle, caminaron un rato más, pero esta vez, cogidos por la cintura. Admiraron un par o tres más de comercios y optaron por entrar en una cafetería a tomar algo.

Se sentaron en la mesa del fondo y en seguida les atendió la camarera:

- Bienvenidos. ¿Qué desean tomar?

- Yo una coca cola- dijo Sasuke.

- Y yo un zumo de piña- le siguió Naruto.

- Muy bien.

Cuando ya se hubo marchado la muchacha, Sasuke aprovechó para darle el presente a su koi.

- Espero que te guste.

- ¡Pero Sasuke no debías haberte molestado! Además, yo no te he traído nada.

- Sin duda, el mejor regalo es tu presencia, pero no me conformaré con eso solo. Sonríe onegai.

El destinatario obedeció y le obsequió con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Aquel gesto tierno y desenfadado enamoró aún más al moreno:

- Bien. Ya me doy por satisfecho. Ahora abre el mío.

Naruto se apresuró a abrir la cajita y contempló alucinado un collar de plata con un colgante que simulaba un corazón partido por la mitad.

- No sabía que comprarte, así que vi esto y me pareció gracioso que ambos tuviéramos nuestra respectiva mitad- explicó mientras se señaló el colgante de su cuello.- Yo tengo la otra, así ambos recordaremos en cada momento que somos pareja.

- Gracias cariño. Me gusta mucho.- se colocó la bisutería en su cuello y presumió de ello.

A continuación, la camarera les trajo las bebidas y se marchó a recibir a otro cliente que justo entraba por la puerta.

- Bienvenido señor. Acompáñeme por favor.

La empleada lo dirigió a una mesa que estaba al otro extremo del local.

- ¿Desea algo para beber?

- Si, un café cortado, por favor.

- En seguida- dijo la chica mientras se fijaba en el kanji que llevaba tatuado el cliente a un lado de la frente. Pudo leer "amor".

Éste tomó un periódico que había ahí y se puso a leer.

Mientras tanto, nuestros amigos conversaban, se coqueteaban y se dedicaban palabras de amor.

- ...Y entonces, ¿el menú del convite tiene que ser un primer y segundo plato?- preguntó el rubio.

- Si, pero si pensamos invitar a Choji, deberemos escoger al menos cinco platos.

El ojiazul rió divertido. A pesar de que Sasuke estaba inmensamente feliz, había una cuestión que le rondaba por la cabeza y no le aportaba toda la tranquilidad que deseaba, así que quiso despejar dudas:

- Oe Naruto...

- Dime cielo.

- Aquella vez... cuando viniste a mi mansión... cuando te invitó mi padre...

Las células del albino se pusieron en alerta máxima. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que sacar ese tema justamente ahora? Aquello le hizo recordar toda aquella noche de vergüenza. Le hizo recordar las excepcionales manos de Fugaku que sabían perfectamente donde acariciar para despertar los placeres más ocultos. Recordó aquella increíble boca que subía y bajaba por el tronco de su entrepierna produciéndole sensaciones maravillosas nunca antes experimentadas. Se acordó de aquellos ojos negros profundos y lujuriosos, en los cuales se reflejaba su cuerpo excitado.

- ...¿Y bien Naruto? ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿C-cómo?- preguntó justo despertando de aquel excitante y vergonzante trance.

- Que ¿qué pasó luego de que me obligasen a marcharme a mi habitación?

- P-pues...

Estaba claro que no podía revelarle la verdad. Se jugaba su ruptura y no iba a permitirlo por nada del mundo, así que salió del paso como pudo. Continuó:

- Tu papá me enseñó la mansión y a vuestra mascota. ¡Dios! ¡Aluciné en cuanto vi a Kiran! ¡Y yo que no me creía que teníais un tigre!- mintió.

- ¿Y... nada más?

- ¿A que te refieres a nada más?

- Pues... no sé. A ver Naruto hablaré claro, salí de mi habitación y te busqué con mi sharingan por todas partes de la mansión y tú no estabas, la única habitación que me faltaba por explorar era la de mi padre pero cuando me dispuse a hacerlo, una tía gilipollas me desconcentró y no pude hacerlo. La pregunta es simple, ¿estabas tú allí?

- "Si y casi me follo a tu padre"- pensaba Naruto mientras comenzaba a sudar frío.

Este cogió su refresco con las manos temblorosas y bebió un sorbo largo para intentar ganar tiempo para pensar lo que diría a continuación. No le gustaba mentirle a su novio, pero no tenía más remedio si quería salvar la situación.

- ¿Naru?

- Me marché. Después de haber visto a Kiran, me fui.

- Pero no te despediste de mí.

- Ya es que... es que...- le temblaba la voz- pensé que te habías quedado dormido y no quise molestar.

- ¿Pensaste que me iría a dormir tan tranquilo estando tú con mi padre?

El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza e hizo un puchero intentando estremecer al moreno. Parece que lo consiguió.

- ¡Jejeje! ¡Eres tan inocentón cielo!- rió Sasuke- ¡Sabía que tenía que ser eso!

Naruto suspiró tranquilo al saber que su koi se lo había tragado, pero al mismo tiempo, se le había formado un nudo bastante desagradable en el estómago.

- ¡Mira si soy gilipollas que por un momento había pensado que te habías acostado con mi padre! ¡Es para matarme! ¡Ja ja ja!

- ¡Pero teme yo jamás haría una cosa así!

- Lo sé dobe. Perdóname, soy un puto paranoico.

- Tranquilo.- sonrió- Te quiero tal y como eres cielo.

- Arigato mi amor- tomó una pajita y la introdujo en la coca cola- Ahora voy a imaginarme que esta pajita es tu pene.

- ¡Sasuke-ttebayo!- gritó con un gran sonrojo de vergüenza en las mejillas.

En el fondo le había encantado aquel comentario.

Aquel tono de voz le resultó familiar al muchacho del periódico que se sentaba en el otro extremo. Dejó de leer y bajó dichas páginas para que sus ojazos azules verdosos –aquellos que enmarcaba con una fina línea de delineador para que resaltasen más- pudieran contemplar de quien provenía.

Creyó morir en cuanto vislumbró a su ex novio con el hijo de puta del Uchiha.

Apretó los puños y los dientes intentando reprimir las ganas de levantarse e ir a partirle la cara al ricachón de mierda. ¡Un momento! ¿Pero él no estaba con Karin? Aquella mañana había anunciado su compromiso con ella… Ahora sí que no entendía nada, pero lejos de intentar encontrarle una respuesta, se dejó llevar por el presente.

Aspiró e inspiró un par de veces y pareció tranquilizarse. Luego examinó a Naruto. Estaba increíblemente arrebatador. Se notaba que se había arreglado estupendamente para el cabrón que seguramente le estaba comentando algo divertido, pues el rubio no paraba de reír. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Naruto no se reía así cuando estuvo con él (gaara)? ¿Por qué diablos no se puso tan guapo para él? ¿Por qué no le brillaron los ojos de alegría?

Ahora lo comprendió todo. El Uzumaki no lo había dejado por su supuesta "doble personalidad", sino única y exclusivamente por Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Por qué tenían que existir los Uchiha? ¿Por qué Sasuke tuvo que cruzarse en sus vidas?

Observó horrorizado como el portador del sharingan se levantaba de su asiento y besaba al ojiazul con total devoción.

Se notaba que aquellos dos se amaban con locura. La rabia que sentía Gaara era tan grande que, de sus ojos, comenzaron a emergerle lágrimas de dolor.

Aquella tristeza se transformó inmediatamente en venganza y ésta atravesó su mente ideando un plan que seguramente destruiría al Uchiha.

Extrajo de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil y los fotografió disimuladamente; y así estuvo haciéndolo hasta que aquel dúo terminó de beberse sus refrescos.

- ¡A esto te invito yo!- exclamó Naruto mientras hacía un gesto a la camarera para que les sirviera la cuenta.

- Negativo. Invito yo.- ahora lo hizo Sasuke.

- Sasuke, tú ya has me has pagado los pantalones y me has regalado el colgante. Ahora me toca a mí.

- Claro que te toca a ti, pero te toca complacerme, así que a mi me complace el invitarte yo.

- ¡Teme, no seas tan teme!

- ¡Usuratonkachi no seas tan dobe! Lo pago yo y no hay más que hablar.

La empleada trajo la cuenta y Sasuke abonó la cantidad determinada.

Naruto comenzó a hacer morritos y se prometió a sí mismo que la próxima vez, pagaría él.

Al ratillo, Gaara también pagó (aunque con la conmoción del momento no se tomó el café).

Salieron de allí cogidos de la mano, cosa que el pelirrojo inmortalizó haciendo otra foto. Pasearon por la avenida, compartiendo sus vivencias. Hablaron de música, de anime, de jutsus, de armas ninja, de "Tu cara me suena", del Gran hermano, pero sobretodo de una serie que se casualmente se llamaba Naruto shippuden:

- ¿Quién crees que ganará la cuarta guerra ninja?- cuestionó el albino.

- Hombre, yo creo que las aldeas aliadas, pero ten en cuenta que Kabutomaru y Madara son muy fuertes. De seguro que se lo harán pasar putas.-respondió el Uchiha excitado, pues aquel anime le encantaba.

- ¿Viste el capitulo de la semana pasada? El personaje que casualmente se llama como tu hermano se liberó del Edo Tensei.

- ¡Ah, si! Itachi, ese personaje es la hostia. Sin duda es uno de los más fuertes.

- Oye ¿crees que el personaje que casualmente se llama como tú, volverá a su pueblo siendo bueno?

- No lo creo, Sasuke es un personaje muy vengativo, a parte de cabezón, le será muy difícil al personaje que casualmente se llama como tú convencerlo de que cese sus planes.

- Yo pienso lo mismo. Este anime está causando mucho furor, tanto, que las fangirls están haciendo doujinshis y fanfics yaoi sobre estos dos personajes.

- Si, es verdad. El otro día navegando por internet me metí en una página que se llamaba "Amor yaoi" y encontré miles de estos. Me picó la curiosidad y me leí uno...

- ¿Y que tal estaba?- preguntó Naruto curioso.

- Pues estaba bastante bien. Las chicas yaoistas hacen unas historias muy interesantes. Cuando terminen los exámenes, creo que yo también voy a escribir uno.

- ¡Hostia! Pues ya me irás contando-ttebayo.

- Si quieres dobe, lo hacemos entre los dos.

- ¡Si, me parece bien!

- Así podríamos plasmar nuestras relaciones. Además somos dos hombres, ¿qué mejor que dos gays para escribir un fic gay?

- ¡Cierto!

Hablando y hablando llegaron hasta un cine.

- Naruto, ¿te apetece ver una película?

- Hombre...hace poco se estrenó la última de Amanecer y... me gustaría verla.

- No jodas que tú también estás enganchado a esa estupidez...

- ¿Estupidez? Teme, el amor entre esa humana y ese vampiro es increíblemente hermoso.

- Si tú lo dices... ¿Por qué no entramos a la cuarta de Ice Age?

- ¡No Sasuke! ¡Exijo ver la de Amanecer! Además, como el que paga voy a ser yo, ¡yo decido!

Si de una cosa era cabezón el rubio, era que siempre había que ver la película que él quisiera. Su género preferido era el romántico, en cambio los de Sasuke eran el terror, el misterio, el suspense, la comedia y lo bélico.

- No cielo. Te guste o no, voy a pagar yo.

- No Uchiha. Tú ya has pagado lo otro. Ahora me toca a mí.

- No dobe. Tú guárdate el dinero. Veremos la de Ice Age.

- ¡No! ¡La de Amanecer!

- ¡Usuratonkachi, que burro que eres! A mi esas películas tan ñoñas no me gustan.

- ¡Pero a mi si!...

Escondido tras unos matorrales cercanos y disfrutando de la pequeña bronca de aquellos dos amantes, se encontraba Gaara. Como su plan dictaba, debía de seguirlos para hacerles el mayor número de fotografías posibles.

Ahora le hizo una foto solamente a Sasuke. Muy en el fondo reconoció que cuando éste se cabreaba, se ponía guapísimo. ¡Que diablos, estaba buenísimo en todas sus facetas!

Lo odiaba, pero era hermoso como un ángel, al igual que el Uzumaki.

En aquellas noches inquietas, se masturbaba pensando en su rubito, pero tenía flashes en los que se mostraba al Uchiha en situaciones bastante sucias.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto vio que aquel par entraba al establecimiento. Corrió hacia las taquillas y compró una entrada.

Penetró allí y observó, a lo lejos, al rubio y al moreno comprar palomitas y dulces. Después se dirigieron a la sala correspondiente. La trece. Amanecer, parte 2.

Naruto ganó la partida. Por ese motivo estaba contento y radiante, en cambio su novio, estaba asqueado. Entraron en la sala y observó horrorizado que estaba toda llena.

- "Mira que hay gente tonta en este pueblo"- se dijo mentalmente el portador de sharingan mientras buscaba sus asientos.

Por suerte para él, les tocó en la penúltima fila del fondo. El rubio se quejó:

- ¡Vaya, que mala suerte! Yo que tenía ganas de ver a Taylor Laurtner de cerca...

- Tampoco es para tanto...- dijo el moreno con un ápice de celos, aún y así quiso asegurarse- Oe...- se sonrojó-¿quien te parece más guapo Taylor o yo?

- P-pues... emmm...tú sin duda.- mintió un poquito.

El receptor sonrió complacido y se sentaron en sus correspondientes sitios. Detrás, les seguía el del desierto, que le había tocado justo en la fila de atrás. Perfecto. Allí podría hacer las fotos desde una perspectiva buena y a parte cotillearía un poco.

De inmediato, las luces se apagaron y comenzaron los trailers (anuncios). Sasuke se recostó en su asiento y comenzó a repasar mentalmente el examen de matemáticas que tenían aquella semana, pero un gritito sordo lo interrumpió. Al parecer, sentadas en su misma fila, había un grupillo de chicas que babeaban por él.

- "Lo que me faltaba, entre la película que será un tostón y estas chicas...vaya rato me espera..."- se dijo mientras volvía a la aritmética.

En cambio, el rubio, tomó las palomitas y las gominolas y comenzó a "atacar" en cuanto vislumbró el título de la película. Por la forma en como engullía, se podía apreciar como la obsesión por aquel michelín, le había desaparecido

Gaara aprovechó para lanzarle una palomita al Uchiha, pero éste ni se inmutó. Estaba tan adentrado en su mundo de números que nada ni nadie podía "despertarlo", excepto la exclamación de su novio:

- ¡Dios! ¡Que bueno que estás Taylor!- gritó Naruto acompañado por las demás voces femeninas que idolatraban al actor que hacía presencia en la pantalla grande.

Aquel comentario no le agradó nada. Le reventaba saber que había alguien más en el mundo que le parecía guapísimo a Naruto. Apretó la mandíbula intentando reprimir una convulsión de celos y después desenvolvió su "kit kat". Con un movimiento perezoso, partió una barra y se la llevó a la boca. Las muchachas que se sentaban en la fila no sabían si admirar a Robert Pattinson o a ese guapo moreno, que podían haberlo cogido perfectamente para salir en la película; pues seguramente le hubieran dado el papel de uno de los vampiros más importantes, quizás el líder de los Vulturi...en fin.

Al pelirrojo de atrás, también le molestó. Podía competir con Sasuke, pero no con aquel hermoso "musculitos". Primero, él no era tan moreno. Segundo, no tenía los ojos oscuros y tercero, carecía de aquel cuerpazo de gimnasio.

- "Tendré que apuntarme a un gimnasio. Me daré rayos UVA y me pondré lentillas oscuras..."

Mientras tanto, el Uzumaki seguía sumergido en la película, ignorando que tenía a dos chicos que morían por sus huesos y que los celos los estaban partiendo el alma.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba y llegaron a la parte en que los Vulturi, los Cullen y los demás vampiros se encontraban en el campo de batalla.

Sasuke estaba hasta los mismísimo cojones. ¿Pero cuanto duraría la película? ¿Cuánto duraría el Jacob este? Estaba hasta las narices de escuchar los suspiros de su novio siempre que salía.

Estaba tan aburrido que –sin querer queriendo- en su mente comenzó a aparecerle imágenes pervertidas del ojiazul. Hacía dos o tres horas que estaba con él y aún no le había "metido mano". Quería seguir siendo un caballero, pero los impulsos sexuales comenzaron a crecer en cuanto vislumbró a los protagonistas teniendo sexo al principio de la película.

Una mano furtiva se condujo al muslo del rubio para luego ascender disimuladamente hacia la cremallera del pantalón. Naruto ni se enteró ya que estaba súper concentrado en la conversación que mantenían el líder de los Vulturi con Carlain Cullen.

Bajó la cremallera e introdujo dicha extremidad. Apartó el calzoncillo desesperado y se deleitó con el tacto suave del pene.

El Uzumaki se sobresaltó al mismo tiempo que Aro arrancaba la cabeza del doctor Cullen. A partir de entonces, comenzó la batalla en la pantalla y también en su cuerpo.

Creyó que aquel cosquilleo tan agradable era producto de la adrenalina de la película, pero en cuanto sintió que aquello se concentraba en su entrepierna, supo inmediatamente que no lo era. Volteó su rostro y vislumbró que la mano del Uchiha se perdía en sus pantalones.

Si. Sasuke lo estaba masturbando.

- T-teme...- gimió.- la película...

- Que le den por culo a la película- susurró el morenazo- sé que esto te produce más placer que ese estúpido de Jacob.

La mano del portador del sharingan se movía a un ritmo estrepitoso, al igual que esa parte de la película. Naruto luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos para no perderse nada, pero el placer era tan grande que no pudo aguantar y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

El de Suna se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo y contrajo sus músculos para que la ansiedad no pudiera vencerlo. ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo el Uchiha? Aquella parte íntima del rubio era suya. Aquella parte era su tesoro, su devoción, su pecado, su cometido, su gloria… Su cielo y su infierno y estaba siendo profanada por las asquerosas manos de aquel moreno sin escrúpulos, el cual disfrutaba de su hazaña como un jodido degenerado.

El Uzumaki no se quedaba atrás ya que su rostro describía un absoluto y gran placer.

Mostraba una cara que él (Gaara) jamás había visto. Un aspecto totalmente diferente a cuando antaño, él le hizo sexo oral.

Le entró unas ganas locas de competir con el Uchiha. De arrastrar al rubio hacia un rincón solitario y masturbarlo como si no existiera un mañana. Pondría toda la carne en el asador y de bien seguro ganaría, pues era natural de Suna y ellos presumían de ser muy fogosos y el sexo con ellos era totalmente satisfactorio.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó al Uchiha susurrar:

- ¿Y bien dobe? ¿Ese Jacob te da más placer que yo?

El receptor no pudo contestar, pues el placer lo enmudecía.

El pervertido ojinegro repitió:

- ¿Quién te da más placer Jacob o yo?

- T-tú…-balbuceó el Uzumaki entre gemido y gemido.

- ¿Seguro?- ejerció un poco de presión en el glandé.

Al otro se le escapó un gritito sonoro. Las féminas que se sentaban en la fila voltearon sus rostros para averiguar lo que pasaba. Sasuke se detuvo y simuló que estaba concentrado en la película.

Cuando se cercioró de que todo volvía a la normalidad, volvió a tocar la "zambomba".

- ¿Seguro que soy yo quien te da más placer?

- S-si t-teme…eres el único que me hace sentir tan bien…

- Buen chico.- dejó de apretar y ahora masajeó suavemente el trronco del pene.

Naruto eyaculó inmediatamente manchando la mano de su novio, el cual aprovechó y se llevó dicha extremidad a la boca.

Saboreó satisfecho el semen y concluyó:

- Delicioso.

El portador del kyubi se apresuró a recuperar la compostura y a seguir viendo la película, pero para su pesar, terminó en seguida.

- ¡Maldita sea teme! ¡Me he perdido el final!

- No te preocupes, te lo resumo ahora mismo: la batalla era una visión que le transmitió Alice a Aro. Como vio que iba a morir, éste aceptó a Renesme y al final Wella le deja ver a Edward sus pensamientos hacía él. Fin.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, si has estado ocupadito?

- Antes del lío, activé mi sharingan y éste copió todo el final.

- ¡Guau! Te las sabes todas!

- Gracias, ¿nos vamos?

- Hai.

Ya en la calle, Naruto miró su reloj. Las ocho y media de la noche. Desde luego, las horas pasaban rápidamente cuando estaba con su koi. Deseaba quedarse con él todo el tiempo del mundo pero le preocupaba su padre, así que con un ápice de melancolía en la voz dijo:

- Cariño, tengo que marcharme ya.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Si aún es pronto.

- Lo sé. Me encantaría quedarme más pero mi papá…- prefirió no revelarle la problemática situación en la que vivía. Así que mintió- mi papá me está esperando para cenar.

- Pues llámale y dile que te ha surgido un imprevisto.

El rubio sonrió ante tal comentario, pues significaba que Sasuke quería estar más tiempo con él. Le hubiera encantado complacerlo pero su consciencia no le dejaba:

- Lo siento teme, no puedo.

- Pues entonces llámalo y dile que me apunto a cenar. Así aprovecharemos para comentarle a tu padre nuestros planes de boda.

- ¿¡C-como?!

- Que quiero conocer a mi suegro y contarle el futuro que nos espera.

Naruto no podía radiar más de felicidad. Sasuke quería – más bien- anhelaba desesperadamente construir un futuro con él.

Le hubiera encantado presentarlo a su progenitor pero el problema es que éste aún ignoraba su condición sexual. Además, no podía meter a su novio en aquella pocilga de casa. Bajó la mirada e intentó justificarse:

- Lo siento cielo, tampoco podrá ser.

- Pero dobe, ¿es que ya te has cansado de mí?

- ¡No! No te equivoques, pero es que no puedo.

- Vale, como quieras, pero al menos déjame acompañarte a tu casa.

- No…

Aquella negación sonó tan tajante que le partió el alma al Uchiha. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Naruto? Quizás se había disgustado por lo de antes (masturbación que le impidió ver el final de la película).

- Uzumaki, si ha sido porque no te he dejado ver el final de la película… Lo siento, no pensé que fuera tan importante para ti.

- Teme…-resopló- no es por eso.

- ¿Entonces? Cariño, si ha habido algo que no te ha gustado de mí, me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

- No hay nada de ti que me haya disgustado. Al revés, me ha encantado todo. Desde la primera vez que me choqué contigo en el instituto hasta la mueca de sorpresa que me estás mostrando ahora. Te amo Uchiha.

- Y yo también a ti.

Se abrazaron y se besaron.

- Nos vemos mañana mi amor- se despidió Sasuke.

- ¡Si- ttebayo! Por una vez en mi vida quiero asistir al colegio.- exclamó el ojiazul- ¡Ah! Por cierto…- se sonrojó- la paja de antes ha estado muy bien…

El moreno rió soberbio:

- Y esto es solamente el principio. Cuando te coja por completo, vas a saber lo que es el cielo.

- Me muero de ganas Uchiha.

- Y yo me muero por complacerlo señor de Uchiha.- le guiñó el ojo.

Se dedicaron unas cuantas palabras coquetas y decidieron marcharse. Pero el problema es que ninguno de los dos se decidía a voltearse primero.

Naruto no quería perder de vista a aquel morenazo tan guapo. No quería perder de vista aquellos ojazos negros que lo miraban con un ápice de tristeza.

Por el contrario, Sasuke no quería ser maleducado y darle la espalda a su novio. Sería capaz de ir caminado hacia atrás con tal de seguir observando su sensual e infantil semblante.

- ¡Voltéate ya!- chilló Naruto.

- ¡No Usuratonkachi! Tú primero- le siguió el moreno.

- ¡Teme, por favor!

- Dobe, no me harás cambiar de parecer.

- ¡Está bien, pues lo haré yo!

Y con un gesto casi inapreciable, el Uzumaki se volteó y se marchó.

El ojinegro esperó hasta que lo vio desaparecer por una esquina.

Después suspiró y repasó mentalmente la cita. El resultado fue satisfactorio.

Hizo un ademán para irse, pero alguien se le interpuso en su camino. Era Gaara.

Tenía el rostro muy desmejorado, pues el maquillaje que usaba para resaltar sus ojos se le había corrido formando una gruesa línea que le cruzaba toda la majilla (seguramente producidas por las lágrimas).

Aunque el pelirrojo no le caía bien, quiso saber el motivo de su estado:

- ¿Qué ha pasado Gaara? ¿Estás bien?

- Lo estaré Uchiha. De eso puedes estar seguro…- sonrió sádicamente y desapareció.

El portador del sharingan alucinó, pero decidió no calentarse la cabeza; primero porque no tenía ganas y segundo porque aún se sentía influenciado por la magia del momento.

Extrajo su mp4 del bolsillo y se perdió en su música mientras sonreía triunfante. Aquella tarde había sido la mejor de su vida.

Cuando Naruto llegó a su chabola, empujó fuertemente el trozo de tabla que hacía de puerta y penetró, se deshizo del calzado y anunció:

- ¡Tadaimaaa!

Su padre no contestó.

Aquel silencio difuminó inmediatamente la nube de hermosas emociones que sentía el Uzumaki para dar paso a un terrible terror que sacudió su cuerpo como de un látigo se tratara.

Se temió lo peor y corrió hacia el lugar donde antaño, se encontraba su progenitor. No estaba allí.

No estaba en la casa.

Una especie de ansiedad se acomodó en su pecho dificultándole la respiración. ¿Pero donde estaba aquel hombre?

Salió de allí y comenzó a buscarlo por los alrededores.

Lo halló tirado en un descampado. Se acercó rápidamente y lo zarandeó con cuidado.

- ¡Papá! ¡Oe papá! ¡Soy Naruto!

El adulto entreabrió los ojos. El rubio se tranquilizó un poco. Al menos su padre no estaba muerto.

- ¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí papá?- vislumbró un kunai manchado de sangre, entonces entendió que había intentado suicidarse- ¿Pero que has hecho?

- No quería manchar la casa de sangre…- balbuceó muy bajito.

Abrazó a su padre con tanta fuerza que pudo sentir hasta sus huesos. Con ese gesto quería transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él. Quería que supiera que él (Minato) era una persona de valía y que si desaparecía, su hijo se hundiría en un mar de tristeza y desesperación.

- Lo siento hijo. No sabía lo que hacía…

- Eres muy importante para mí.- dijo el pequeño mientras se acurrucaba a su lado- Quiero que me sigas aconsejando, quiero que me sigas regañando, quiero que sigas cuidándome como quiero cuidarte yo. Te quiero papá. Te quiero muchísimo.

Se abrazaron.

A pesar de que estaban rodeados de suciedad y malezas, a Naruto no le importó en absoluto, pues saber que su padre vivía era un potente elixir que transformaba la cruda realidad en un prado lleno de flores.

**Mansión Uchiha**:

Sentado en su señorial sillón, Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba navegando por internet.

Concretamente visitando páginas de pornografía infantil, pero aquella tarde ningún niñito de los que aparecían ahí le gustaba. Ninguno alcanzaba a tener aquella impresionante belleza que poseía Naruto Uzumaki.

Aún seguía enfadado por lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Si una cosa reventaba más al patriarca era no conseguir lo que se proponía. ¿Cómo pudo bajar la guardia ante tal situación? ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que terminársele el lubricante? Podría haberlo penetrado sin miramientos, pero en aquel momento quería ser cuidadoso con él, cosa que ahora se arrepentía con creces.

Estrelló su puño en la mesa intentando liberar toda la rabia acumulada. ¡Diablos!

Nunca antes un niño lo había obsesionado tanto como Naruto Uzumaki.

Sus manos habían tocado muchas pieles de menores, pero jamás sintió la misma suavidad que sintió con la de Naruto Uzumaki.

Su mirada oscura había penetrado en los ojos de cientos de muchachos, pero jamás encontró unos tan risueños y hermosos como los de Naruto Uzumaki.

Nadie era como Naruto Uzumaki.

Nadie había conseguido que el líder del clan Uchiha muriera por sus huesos como Naruto Uzumaki.

- Soy rico...muy rico... se supone que puedo conseguir todo lo que deseé... ¿pero por que no puedo conseguirte a ti Naruto Uzumaki?- se decía el Uchiha- ni con mi dinero pude persuadirte...

De repente, picaron a la puerta. Fugaku cerró rápidamente la página pornográfica y dio permiso para que entraran.

Era Yuta que anunció:

- Uchiha-sama. Un muchacho desea verle.

- ¿Un muchacho?- sonrió al pensar que quizás sería su rubio y se desesperó inmediatamente- ¡que pase ya joder!.

Dicho chaval entró en la sala y al patriarca se le difuminó la sonrisa. No era el Uzumaki, pero al menos aquel personaje tendría la misma edad y también era hermoso al igual que misterioso, pues a Fugaku le sorprendió la palabra "amor" que llevaba tatuada en la parte izquierda de la frente.

Éste comenzó a hablar:

- Es un gran honor para mí que me haya recibido.

El adulto lo examinó de arriba abajo: era pelirrojo. Poseía unos hermosos ojos que resaltaban estupendamente, producto de una sombra negra que se encargaba de enmarcar su mirada azul verdosa. Era de estatura media, vestía con un traje típico del desierto de color granate y en su espalda lucía una gran calabaza. Por aquellas características, el Uchiha supo inmediatamente que aquel niño era de Suna.

Aquel día no tenía el cuerpo para mucho ajetreo, pero tampoco se negaría a llevarse a la cama a ese pelirrojo ya que nunca se había acostado con algún habitante del país de la arena.

Corría el rumor de que estos eran muy fogosos y sabían hacer unas mamadas excelentes y naturalmente, Fugaku quería comprobar si era real. Entonces se puso la "máscara" del hombre simpático:

- Oh por favor, el honor es todo mío. ¿Cómo te llamas hijo?

- ¡Oh, lo siento soy un maleducado! Me llamo Sabaku no Gaara.- le hizo una reverencia.

- Un nombre precioso al igual que exótico. ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

El adolescente se extrañó ante tal comportamiento, pero se dejó llevar por la situación ya que el estómago comenzó a rugirle.

- S-si.

- Muy bien.- se volteó hacia su mayordomo- ¡Yuta, trae las mejores galletas de chocolate que tengamos!

El sirviente asintió con la cabeza y se marchó a realizar su tarea.

- Le agradezco mucho señor Uchiha pero no querría causarle molestias.

- No te preocupes, no me causas ninguna molestia, además estaba muy aburrido...- sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa era la misma de Sasuke. Se notaba que eran padre e hijo. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podían ser tan cabrones y tan hermosos los miembros de este clan?

Pero no estaba allí para encantarse, sino para "joder a Sasuke", así que inició la conversación:

- Verá señor Uchiha, soy miembro del consejo estudiantil del instituto donde acude su hijo y he de informarle de algunos asuntos muy importantes.- mintió.

- Adelante.

- Hace varios días que su hijo no acude a clases y lo hemos pillado haciendo campana.- se aclaró la garganta y siguió- Por lo visto se va con su novio por ahí.

- ¿Qué mi hijo hace pellas? ¿Qué se va con su novio? Debe de tratarse de un error. Seguro que lo han confundido con otro alumno.

- Siento discreparle, pero es verdad, por ese motivo ha bajado las calificaciones de sus notas.- dijo mientras le entregaba los falsos expedientes al Uchiha.

Éste los ojeó rápidamente y pudo comprobar que era cierto.

Todas las materias habían descendido en picado; ninguna estaba suspendida, salvo la de historia y filosofía.

Fugaku se levantó de su sillón, se encaminó hacia la ventana y la abrió para dejar entrar el aire. Esperaba oxigenarse un poco ya que notaba que sus pulmones se habían cerrado un poco tras esa noticia.

Jamás en la historia, un Uchiha había caído tan bajo y menos haber suspendido una asignatura. Su reputación como futuro heredero estaba en juego y no podía permitir que se transgrediera.

Desde luego recibiría un buen castigo en cuanto llegara a casa. Pero las malas noticias no habían hecho más que empezar.

Gaara continuó:

- Es una pena que un alumno tan brillante como su hijo, se esté echando a perder por culpa de su noviete.

- ¿Como que su noviete? Dirás novieta... Está comprometido con Karin.

- Pues a no ser que se haya cambiado de sexo... lo hemos pillado besándose con Naruto Uzumaki.

Los ojos del patriarca se pusieron en blanco:

- ¿C-como?

- Si, ese alumno rubio de ojos azules que va a último curso. Por lo visto está saliendo con su hijo Sasuke.

- Mientes. A mi hijo no le gustan los hombres. Además, te vuelvo a repetir que está comprometido.

- Con el mayor de los respetos Uchiha-san, puedo asegurarle que su hijo es tan gay como la bandera multicolor que los representa. Tengo pruebas.- se acercó hacia el emisor y extrajo de su bolsillo su móvil.- Tenga.

Tomó el aparato con las manos temblorosas y observó la primera fotografía. Se podía preciar perfectamente a Sasuke y a Naruto caminar cogidos de la mano.

Fugaku apretó la mandíbula en señal de fastidio. Desde luego aquel contacto físico no le agradaba para nada.

Pasó a la segunda y contempló como la pareja estaba sentada en una cafetería. Naruto parecía hablar animadamente y Sasuke se encontraba escuchándolo con mucha atención. Se podía apreciar muy bien que en los ojos del moreno brillaba una luz radiante que era más hermosa que la de un diamante en bruto. Se notaba que estaba enamorado y derrochaba felicidad por doquier.

Pero la tercera imagen fue la que cabreó más al patriarca, pues en esta aparecían los dos besándose en la boca.

Dejó caer el teléfono al suelo y apretó los puños.

La rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos era feroz. Acababa de descubrir que su hijo pequeño, su última esperanza, también era homosexual –igual que su desgraciado hermano- y para colmo, estaba saliendo con Naruto Uzumaki, el niño del cual estaba obsesionado.

No podía permitir que su primogénito se lo quitara. Ya no le importaba mucho el mero hecho de que éste fuera gay, ahora era más importante separar a esos críos, pues si él (Fugaku) no podría tener a Naruto, nadie lo haría y menos su descendiente.

Ahora entendió la marca en el cuello del rubio aquella noche. Definitivamente estaba echa por un Uchiha. Definitivamente Sasuke ya lo había marcado como suyo y aunque el protocolo decía que no se podía tocar lo marcado, naturalmente "se lo pasaría por el forrillo de los pantalones".

Naruto sería suyo y Sasuke sería castigado.

No contento con aquello, Gaara siguió hablando. Estaba dispuesto a destruir a todos los Uchiha aunque el pobre de Itachi no tuviera la culpa:

- Quizás la culpa la tiene el profesor de historia y filosofía. Tengo entendido que es maricón hasta la medula. Corren rumores de que se pone zapatos de tacón, se pinta los labios y se pone vestiditos.-mintió

- Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a ese profesor y pintaba serio. Es más, me cayó estupendamente.

- Si, en su trabajo es así, pero luego, en la intimidad, aparece su instinto femenino. Le compadezco Uchiha-san.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy hablando de su hijo Itachi.

Itachi. Aquel nombre estalló en su cabeza como si se tratara de una bomba atómica.

- ¿Pero que estás diciendo? He visto a ese docente y no se parece en nada a mi...- rectificó- a Itachi. Además, hace mucho que lo eché de casa y no he vuelto a saber de él... ni quiero saber.

- Tengo pruebas. ¿quiere verlas?- le entregó nuevamente el móvil.- Me tomé la molestia de hacerlas hoy en clase.

Y así era. Todas las imágenes descubrían a Itachi Uchiha. En una escribía en la pizarra y en otra parecía explicar el temario de aquel día.

Abatido, se dirigió hacia su sillón y se dejó caer su cuerpo como si estuviera muerto.

Creía tener controlada a toda su familia, pero veía que no era así. Su hijo Sasuke estaba feliz con Naruto y su hijo Itachi parecía feliz ejerciendo de profesor.

Demasiada felicidad para un clan que desde siempre estuvo condenado a la infelicidad.

Su clan se estaba torciendo y no iba permitirlo. Como patriarca, volvería a inculcar disciplina y orden severo.

- ...Y eso es todo Uchiha-san.- finalizó el pelirrojo.

- Muy bien...- contestó el adulto sin ganas.- Puedes retirarte.

Con el disgusto que ahora arrastraba, expiraron por completo las pocas ganas que tenía de acostarse con aquel muchachito.

Gaara le hizo una reverencia como despedida y salió de aquella habitación con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Minutos después, Yuta irrumpió en la sala, trayendo consigo una enorme bandeja de galletas de chocolate.

Alucinó en cuanto vio a su amo en aquella perspectiva tan lamentable. Parecía que su rostro había envejecido más de lo normal.

- S-señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

- No.

- Puedo preguntar a que se debe.

- Itachi, ese desgraciado hijo mío está ejerciendo de profesor en el instituto que financio.

Al mayordomo se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisita que trató de esconder llevándose una mano a la altura de la boca. Se alegraba de saber que Itachi estaba vivo.

Fugaku continuó:

- ...Y acabo de saber también que Sasuke es gay y para postres está saliendo con Naruto. Son felices y no puedo permitirlo.

- "Cualquier padre como dios manda estaría encantado de que sus hijos fueran felices".

- Por ese motivo y porque Naruto es mío, voy a hacer que esos dos se separen y también voy a hacer que Itachi pague por fin.

- Con el debido respeto, señor. Pero debería dejar tranquilo a Itachi. Han pasado muchos años y...

- ¡No me cuestiones Yuta!- interrumpió malhumorado mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Tú eres un simple mayordomo y tu función es obedecer y callar, ¿entendiste?

- S-si señor.

- Bien. Deja lo que estés haciendo y prepara el coche. He de ir a la comisaría.

- ¿Por qué?

- Muy simple. He de denunciar una orden de alejamiento quebrantada ¡ah! Y quiero que me busques el video.

- ¿El video?

- Si, - se le dibujó una sonrisita malévola- apuesto que a mi hijo no le hará mucha gracia lo que hay en él.

- ¿Está insinuando que le pondrá el video?

- Así es.- afirmó mientras se decidía por alguna de las galletas que se encontraban en la bandeja. Optó por la de chocolate blanco.- Deja la bandeja aquí.

- Pero señor, no olvide que está a dieta.

- Lo sé, pero quiero celebrar, por anticipado, la ruptura de eso dos y el posible encarcelamiento de Itachi. Yuta retírate y prepara el coche. Yo haré una cosita antes.

- Muy bien- le hizo una reverencia y se marchó de allí.

La maldad de Fugaku no tenía límite. Estaba dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible a sus hijos. A parte de esas dos cuestiones, también debía asegurarse la continuidad de su clan, así que llamó inmediatamente a Orochimaru:

Kabuto: Sí, dígame.

Fugaku: Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Orochimaru?

Kabuto: Si, de parte de quien, por favor.

Fugaku: Soy Fugaku Uchiha.

Kabuto: Muy bien. Se pone en un momento. Cuídese.

Esperó unos instantes y la voz rasgada del "hombre serpiente" se escuchó:

Orochimaru: Buenas tardes Fugaku-san ¿cómo le fue la formula que le di para amansar a su hijo?

Fugaku: Eficaz pero floja. Tuviste razón cuando me advertiste que aún no estaba totalmente preparada. Sasuke todavía tiene momentos de lucidez, por eso quiero que me prepares una nueva, pero esta que sea radical.

Orochimaru: ¿Radical?

Fugaku: Si, quiero que esta logre amansar a mi hijo pero para siempre.

Orochimaru: Entiendo. Usted quiere que le borre del cerebro cualquier impulso que le corresponda a su ser, ¿no es asi?

Fugaku: Exactamente.

Orochimaru: Esta bien. Veré lo que puedo hacer...pero para lograr el efecto deseado tendré que experimentar con muchas cosas... ¿sabe lo que significa?

Fugaku: Si, no se preocupe por el dinero. Le pagaré todo lo que quiera.

Orochimaru: Perfecto. Entonces me pondré a ello en seguida. Cuando lo tenga preparado, se lo mandaré por correo.

Fugaku: Estupendo. Cuídese

Orochimaru: Igualmente.

Colgó el teléfono y sonrió descarado.

Estaba dispuesto a destruir todo aquello que sus hijos habían construido con tanto esfuerzo.

Continuará…

Bueno, ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Flojillo? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Mejorarían algo? ¡Háganmelo saber plisss!

Por lo visto, los profesores están planeando otra fiesta. ¿Será tan divertida como la pasada?

Minato, resiste, te toca vivir en un sitio degradante. Esperamos que no te infectes.

Sasuke, estás liando al personal. Date cuenta que estás siendo manipulado. Tu compromiso se acerca y tienes que evitarlo!

¡Sasori eres un pervertido! ¡Engañaste a Ita para poder hacerle sexo oral! Pero al final, parece que quieres cambiar…¡así nos gusta!

¡Deiiiii te has cortado el pelo! ¡Nooooooooooooo! Pobre Ita, lo que tiene que hacer para alimentarte

Muy bien Ita, ya has visto al francotirador, pero ¿Y tus ojos? ¿Que pasará con tu vista?

¡Saaai descubrimos que tienes plumaaas! Te lo pasaste muy bien yendo de compras con Naru.

Naru, te lo pasaste de coña en la cita con tu novio, eh? Pero vaya cuando volviste, te asústate mucho cuando tu papá no estaba… Menos mal que acabó en un susto.

Gaara, eres un cabrón. Has jugado muy sucio.

¿Y tú Fugaku? ¿Qué esconde el video que quieres ponerle a tu hijo? ¡Deja en paz a Itachi de una vez!

Bueno, estas cuestiones y mucho más en el próximo capi ;)

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

ALICIA-NIGHTRAY: Gracias por agregarme a tus Story alerts. Espero que te guste J

NEKO-CHUAN: Muchísimas gracias por tu reviw. Me ilusionó saber que te los lees como desquiciada jejej! Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Hazmelo saber ;) Un besote

SASUKO-UCHIHA: Gracias por agregarme a tus favourite Story.

HACCHIKO: Arigatooo por escribirme tanto en tu reviw! Me hiciste muy feliz! Espero que te haya gustado este. Un besote grande.

PAUYH796. Pues ya viste, Sasuke no sabe aún que Naru estuvo con su padre, aunque ya se lo olió. No te preocupes, no lees lenta, es que mi capi estuvo muy largo jeje. Gracias por el reviw. Un abrazo. ^^

A todas ellas gracias por seguirme y comentar mi fic.


	16. La maldición Uchiha

Buenas chicas!

Siento el retraso pero es que he estado ocupailla ;)

Espero que os guste!

**Cap 14: La maldición Uchiha**

- ¡Itadaimas!- anunció Sasuke Uchiha mientras entraba por la puerta de su mansión. Se sentó en el escaloncito y se desprendió de su calzado.

- Buenas tardes señorito.- saludó la sirvienta que le cogió la chaqueta y el bolsito.- ¿Y esa cara de felicidad que trae?

- ¡Jeje! ¡Akane, no se te escapa nada! Pues mira, acabo de venir de pasar la mejor tarde de mi vida.

- Me alegro. ¿Le preparo el baño?

- Si, gracias.

El morenito se dirigió a su habitación. No podía quitarse a Naruto de la cabeza: ¿cómo olvidar aquel hermoso rostro? ¿Cómo olvidar aquella boca tan dulce? ¿Cómo olvidar aquellos pucheritos tan infantiles? ¿Cómo olvidar su preciosa entrepierna?

Se sonrojó en cuanto su mente dibujó aquella parte. Si hubiera sido por él, lo habría llevado a un rincón de un parque y se hubiera pasado todo el resto de la tarde "lamiéndole el cucurucho".

No podía dejar de sonreír. Sus ojos radiaban de felicidad y su cuerpo flotaba. Tenía ganas de que pasara ya la noche para volver a verlo el día siguiente.

Fantaseaba con volver a acariciar aquella piel tan tersa y suave, volver a sentir aquel sabor tan dulce de su saliva y a pasear amarrado de aquella sensual y provocativa cintura con la que soñaba tener debajo suyo pronto.

Sin darse cuenta se topó con la puerta de su cuarto, la abrió y se encontró a su padre sentado en la cama. Su semblante alegre se difuminó por completo. Pasó de estar en el paraíso a caer al más terrible de los infiernos.

- Buenas tardes hijo.

Había algo oscuro en aquella voz y se podía intuir que algo no marchaba bien.

- Buenas tardes oto-san.

- Ven, siéntate a mi lado.- dijo mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano.

Sasuke obedeció y se acomodó a su lado. Podía sentir como una especie de aura maligna envolvía el cuerpo de su progenitor. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y la temperatura de su cuerpo ascendió a causa de los nervios. En vez de con su padre, parecía que estaba sentado a la derecha del mismísimo diablo.

- Sasuke, ¿qué tal te van los estudios?- inició el empresario.

- Bien...Saqué un diez en el último examen de física.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues tus calificaciones no lo reflejan.- le enseñó el falso cuaderno de notas que trajo Gaara.- ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

El pequeño Uchiha lo ojeó por encima y se encaró:

- ¡Esto es falso papá! ¡Sabes que nunca he suspendido ningún examen!

- ¡No mientas hijo! Antes ha venido un miembro del consejo estudiantil y me ha estado explicando unas cositas muy interesantes...

- ¿Un miembro del consejo? ¡Pero si me dijeron que estaban muy contentos con mis resultados! Esto debe tratarse de un error. ¡Llama al instituto y te desmentirán todo esto!

- ¡Sasuke, no me alces la voz! Aunque sea tu padre, estás hablando con el patriarca del clan. ¡Ten más respeto!

- D-demo...

- ¡No me contradigas! Me he esforzado mucho en educarte lo mejor posible ¿y tú me lo agradeces bajando tus calificaciones? ¡Maldita sea Sasuke, eres un Uchiha! ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta del gran peso de este apellido?

- ¡Vuelvo a repetírtelo, es mentira!

- ¡Uruse!- gritó el empresario propinándole una bofetada a su hijo- ¡No vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera!

En el fondo no quería perder más tiempo tratando ese tema, pues lo que realmente le interesaba era constatar si había estado con el Uzumaki. Aunque ya había visto aquellas imágenes, quería asegurarse de ello y sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

A continuación, el adulto tomó la mano de su descendiente y se la llevó a la nariz . Aspiró fuerte y después dejó escapar el aire muy lentamente. No había dudas, el excitante aroma a testosterona de Naruto se hallaba en la piel de su hijo. Olor que conocía perfectamente, pues correspondía a su semen y esto le ponía cachondo perdido.

- Confirmado. Hueles a él.

Después lo empujó hacia atrás y quedó encima del menor.

- O-Oto-san...¿q-qué haces?- cuestionó el adolescente confundido.

Si. Aquel individuo había marcado a su presa como suya pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir el reglamento del clan. Volvió a levantar la mano con el fin de volver a abofetearlo, pero aquella excitante fragancia lo detuvo y agudizó su olfato haciéndole crecer su libido masculina.

- Abre la boca Sasuke.

- ¿C-como?

- ¡Que abras tu puta boca e dicho!

El del cabello negro azulado (Sasuke) obedeció. Fugaku le introdujo el dedo y lo untó en saliva, luego se lo llevó a su boca.

- Has disfrutado besándolo, ¿verdad? Dime... ¿sus labios siguen sabiendo tan dulces como cuando los probé yo?

- ¿D-de que estás hablando?

No contestó. Ahora introdujo su mano dentro de la camisa de su hijo y le acarició el torso:

- Dime... ¿su piel sigue siendo tan suave como cuando yo la acaricié?

- Papá, ¡déjate de bromas y suéltame ya!

Por más que se moviera para tratar de liberarse, el peso y la constitución robusta de su progenitor se lo impedía con creces.

Seguidamente, éste deslizó su mano hasta llegar a la cremallera de sus pantalones. Sasuke sintió un escalofrío que atravesó todo su cuerpo:

- ¡Papá basta! ¡HANASEEE!

El patriarca sonrió descarado. Aquellos gritos le recordaban a sus pequeñas victimas. Le rozó el miembro. Sasuke se sacudió violentamente. ¿Qué diablos pretendía su padre? Sabía que éste podía ser mezquino y malvado, pero nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos, así que continuó gritando:

- ¡Oto-san para! ¡Esto es aberrante y sucio! Déjame ir joder!

- Puedo tocar lo que me plazca, eres carne de mi carne. Al fin y al cabo, yo te engendré hace dieciséis años. Deberías agradecerme la belleza que te di, por que sin ella, quizás cierta personita no se hubiera fijado en ti.

- ¿...?

El adulto se limitó a lamentarse; cosa que demostró con un ataque de celos:

- ¿¡Pero qué coño tienes tú que yo no tenga!? ¿Por qué te prefiere a ti y no a mí? Yo tengo poder, dinero, estatus, experiencia, belleza y soy un gran amante complaciente; en cambio tú... solamente posees una juventud inmadura.

Sasuke cada vez alucinaba más. Hacía tanto tiempo que ambos no se relacionaban afectivamente que no se percató que su padre parecía tener un grave problema mental.

Siempre supo que era serio, estricto, ambicioso y solitario. Estos trazos de su personalidad, quizás fueron los responsables de su supuesta "locura".

- Padre, no estás bien. Necesitas ayuda.

- Yo no necesito ayuda...- se levantó de encima de su hijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Cuando lo encontremos, te enseñaré un video donde comprenderás todos mis actos y te desengañarás de cierta personita... Por el momento, disfruta todo lo que puedas.- se marchó de allí.

Sasuke seguía sin comprender nada.

Su mente estaba colapsada y su cuerpo le pesaba bastante, pero encontró las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y encender el ordenador. De fondo de pantalla tenía al Uzumaki. Se quedó observándolo por un momento. Aquel rostro angelical tenía el poder de hacerle desaparecer todos sus males. Imprimió aquella fotografía y besó al papel desesperado. Estaba enamoradísimo. Después se acostó en su cama en posición fetal y se llevó la imagen de su amado cerca de su corazón. Aunque el rubio no estuviera presente, quería transmitirle calor y amor allá donde anduviera.

- Te amo Naruto.

Después se quedó dormido.

**Poblado chabolista Perla Negra. **

**Chabola de Minato y Naruto**

- Hijo... quisiera hablar un momento contigo...- esmutó Minato.

Naruto se encontraba practicando en voz baja todo lo que debía decir al día siguiente. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acomodó al lado de su padre:

- Dime papá.

- Que quede claro que no pretendo juzgarte, pero antes, cuando me levanté; no pude abstenerme de mirar lo que había en las bolsas que trajiste y todo era ropa de mujer...-vaciló por unos instantes y continuó- también encontré varias fotografías instantáneas donde salías tú transformado en mujer y un chico moreno en actitud... ¿cómo decirlo? Un poco... cariñosa.

El pequeño rubito puso los ojos en blanco. Antes, cuando había salido con Sai, se lo estaban pasando tan bien que quisieron inmortalizar el momento y se entretuvieron en un fotomatón (Purikura). El Namikaze continuó:

- En una salís poniendo morritos, en otra, éste muchacho te coge por la cintura...sin mencionar la que salís formando un corazón con las manos...Hijo, ¿eres...- tragó saliva y cambió la cuestión-...te gusta vestirte y actuar como una mujer?

- ¿Pero qué dices? Ahí, Sai y yo salimos haciendo el idiota, pero nada más... ¡él y yo solo somos amigos!

- ¿Y esas sandalias de plataforma que llevas puestas? Son de mujer...

¡Maldición! Creyendo que su padre no se percataría, se había dejado aquel calzado para acostumbrarse a la altura.

- P-pues... esto...- se deshizo de ellos y gritó- ¡Soy muy macho papá! ¡Me gustan más las mujeres que un tonto a un lápiz!

- Vale, vale... ¿qué tal la cita con tu novia?

- Estupenda. La llevé a tomar algo y al cine.- explicó sonriendo, pues aquello le hizo recordar a Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Lo pagaste todo?

- "No me dejó". Si.

- ¿Habéis tenido sexo?- cuestionó el mayor de los ojiazules intentando transmitirle a su hijo toda la confianza posible.

El portador del Kyubi se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Si había habido algún tonteo, pero actividad cuerpo con cuerpo todavía no, aunque adentrarse en los ojos de aquel guapísimo moreno ya era tan placentero como hacer el amor.

- No, aún no.

- Muy bien hijo. ¿Cuánto llevas conociéndola?

- Desde que empezó el curso escolar. Es una compañera de mi clase.

- ¿La quieres mucho?

Naruto sonrió con sorna y dijo:

- No la quiero, la amo. Y esa palabra se queda muy corta. Ahora mismo no podría ni describirte el grado de amor tan fuerte que siento por él- no se cercioró que la última palabra la dijo en masculino.

En cambio, Minato si, pero no quiso interrumpir a su primogénito. Éste último estaba tan influenciado por el amor que continuó recitando sin darse cuenta:

- Estoy muy enamorado de él. Ahora mismo podría hasta morir por él. Lo quiero demasiado. Lo quiero a mi lado para siempre. Quiero casarme con él. Quiero vivir con él... Desgraciadamente no podremos tener hijos, pero en el futuro me haría mucha ilusión adoptar a algún crío y que él y yo seamos sus padres...

- Así que quieres construir un futuro con tu novio...

El Namikaze también se pasó a hablar en masculino. Estaba descubriendo la verdadera sexualidad de su hijo.

- Si papá. Lo amo por encima de todo.

- Está bien, quiero conocerlo mañana.

Tras escuchar aquello, la magia del amor se esfumó y Naruto volvió a caer en la realidad.

- ¿N-NANI?

- Que quiero conocerlo mañana sin falta.

- Dirás conocerla. ¿Por qué hablas en masculino ahora?

Aunque su hijo había cambiado de registro, ya lo había calado, pero no dijo nada. El más joven siguió:

- Papá, como comprenderás, éste no es lugar para invitar a una dama...

- No te preocupes, quedaremos en una cafetería cuando salgas del colegio.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Si no te puedes ni levantar!

- Me las arreglaré para hacerlo. Comprende que es muy importante para un padre conocer a mi...- iba a decir yerno, pero rectificó- a mi nuera.

- D-demo...

- Ni demos ni nada. Mañana quiero conocerla.

Parece que aquel asunto le había obsequiado a su padre con un extra de energía ya que sus mejillas lucían con un poco de color y la tos le había desaparecido, por ello, el Uzumaki dejó de discutir y aceptó enseguida; aunque a regañadientes.

Ahora sí que se había metido en un buen lío. ¿Cómo iba a presentarle al Uchiha si éste era un chico? Minato se percataría de que era gay y seguramente le costaría entenderlo y en el peor de los casos, ni lo aceptaría.

Miró el reloj. Las nueve de la noche. Era hora de cenar. Se acercó a la bolsa de los alimentos y tomó un yogur. Luego, ayudó a su padre a incorporarse.

- Siento que solamente haya yogur para cenar. Ojalá pudiéramos comer un buen curry- dijo mientras le daba una cucharada.

- No te preocupes Naruto. Siento que las cosas pronto cambiaran.

- Si... Oe papá, después de que te presente a mi novia, tendré que irme a un mandado. No me esperes hasta la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

El Namikaze tragó el alimento y después quiso saber de que se trataba aquel recado:

- ¿Dónde irás?

- Al distrito que llaman la flor y el sauce.

- Allí es donde habitan las geishas. ¿Y que tienes que ir a hacer allí?

- "Aprender a ser una". He quedado con un amigo que vive por allí. Vamos a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas que tenemos para el viernes.- mintió.

- Pues esfuérzate mucho que esa asignatura te va fatal.- tosió.

El bienestar duró poco, pues el adulto comenzó a sudar frío. El adolescente volvió a acostarlo y lo tapó:

- Descansa papá. Ya has hablado suficiente. Duerme tranquilo.- dijo mientras le ponía una mano en su frente y con la otra comparaba la temperatura con la suya.

Al parecer, su temperatura corporal había aumentado considerablemente. Seguramente tendría un poco de fiebre, así que le puso un trapo mojado en la frente.

De repente sonó su móvil. Miró el número y sonrió. Era su novio.

Naruto: ¡Moshi, moshi!

Sasuke: Konbawa mi amor. ¿cómo estás?

Naruto bajó la voz para que su progenitor no lo escuchara: Ahora que te escucho perfectamente.

Sasuke: Verás cielo, me gustaría que te asomaras a la ventana...

El estómago del rubio se encogió de inmediato. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que Sasuke lo había seguido y sabía perfectamente donde estaba en ese preciso instante?

Naruto: ¡Sasuke te lo puedo explicar!... no quería decirte donde vivía porque...

Sasuke: ¿De que me estás hablando? En donde quieras que estés, mira al cielo.

Naruto: Ah, vale...- respiró aliviado y se dirigió al gran "agujero" que hacía de ventana- Si, ¿y?

Sasuke: ¿Ves la estrella que brilla más?

Naruto: Mmm... a ver, matte...¡Ah,si! Ya la veo.

Sasuke: Pues pon tus labios en forma de beso.

Naruto: Vale. Un momento...

El ojiazul obedeció al morenito y puso morritos. El Uchiha continuó:

Sasuke: ¡Muacksssss!- sonido de un beso-Te mando un besazo muy fuerte mediante la estrella. Te amo Naruto.

Las mejillas del albino se tiñeron de un intenso rosa palo. Estar saliendo con aquel hermoso y cariñoso moreno era como encontrarse en el mismísimo paraíso.

Estaba seguro que el Uchiha era la perfección en persona.

Naruto: Arigato mi amor. Yo también te quiero a rabiar. Gracias por hacerme el chico más feliz del mundo.

Sasuke: Eso me lo haces sentir a mí, mi peluchito gordito. ¡Ya tengo ganas de verte mañana y pegarte un abrazo que te reviente hasta los huesos!

Naruto. Mañana... precisamente quería hablarte de mañana... Mi papá quiere conocerte.

Sasuke: ¿Le hablaste de mi? Eso es genial. ¡Por fin podré conocer a mi suegro!

Naruto: Bueno... hablarle de ti... Le dije que estaba saliendo con una chica...

Sasuke: ¡Genial! ¡Ahora resulta que tengo coño!

Naruto: Siento si te molesta cielo, pero es que... somos dos hombres y tengo miedo de que mi padre no nos acepte, ¿me entiendes?

Sasuke dejó escapar un largo suspiro y contestó: Lo entiendo. Pero tarde o temprano se acabará enterando porque cuando esté contigo no pienso privarme de tocarte.

Naruto: ¡S-Sasuke uruse!- se sonrojó- Me haces pensar en cosas pervertidas...

Sasuke: ¡Perfecto! Así esta noche te la menearás pensando en mí como voy a hacerlo yo pensando en ti.

Naruto sonrió. Aunque le avergonzaba aquel tipo de comentario, en el fondo le encantaba escucharlo salir de los labios de aquel guapísimo semental. Sasuke le ponía; le ponía muchísimo. Sabía pasar de ser un verdadero caballero a ser un verdadero pervertido en cuestión de segundos.

Naruto: Sasuke cielo, he quedado con mi papá en una cafetería, mañana, después de las clases...quiere que vayas, pero claro...

Sasuke: Pero claro, soy un hombre...- terminó la frase.- No te preocupes. Si es necesario, haré el sexy jutsu.

Naruto: ¿Sabes hacerlo?

Sasuke: Pues claro. Es el ninjutsu más fácil de todos.

Naruto: O si lo prefieres, puedo sobornar a alguna chica para que se haga pasar por mi novia...

Sasuke: ¿Y correr el riesgo a que otros labios te besen? No, Naruto. Yo soy tu novio y como tal, me toca apechugar. Además, puede ser hasta divertido y todo.

Naruto: Está bien Uchiha. Pues mañana te veo entonces.

Sasuke: Bien mi amor... Oe, ¿quieres que te vaya a recoger o algo?

Naruto: No, no te preocupes, nos vemos en la escuela. Te quiero cariño.

Sasuke: Y yo también a ti. Mata ne.

Naruto: Si, buenas noches. Tsuki da.

Colgaron.

Miró de nuevo el reloj. Las once de la noche. Desde luego, el tiempo corría bastante deprisa cuando conversaba con su pareja.

Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en la pared.

- No te pienses que vas a dormir ahí- esmutó de repente Minato- Acuéstate conmigo hijo.

- No te preocupes oto-san. Tú necesitas más comodidad que yo. Vuélvete a dormir.

- ¡Ie Naruto!- tosió- No me hagas enfadar porque me pondré peor.

- Demo...

- Calla y ven- ordenó mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano.

El rubito más pequeño obedeció. Por nada del mundo quería que su progenitor empeorara, así que se acomodó a su lado. La "cama" era bastante pequeña, por ese motivo tuvieron que pegarse al máximo, quedando el adolescente de espaldas al adulto. Minato le pasó el brazo por la cintura y enroscó sus piernas en la de él.

- Siento que haya tan poco espacio hijito, pero por nada del mundo te dejaría dormir en el suelo.

- No te preocupes papi.

Y así fueron pasando los minutos. No podía dormir por la incomodidad y el sofocante calor, pues el cuerpo del ojiazul más mayor lo aprisionaba bastante.

Optó por contar ovejitas, pero aquellos animales, pronto se convirtieron en el rostro del Uchiha y en vez de abducirle al sueño, cierta parte despertó excitada.

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada haciéndole recordar aquella frase que le encantó: "..._Así esta noche te la menearás pensando en mí como voy a hacerlo yo pensando en ti". _

Aquello le añadió más fuego a su acalorado cuerpo y deslizó su mano hacia su entrepierna.

¡Maldita sea! Por culpa del Uchiha, tendría que hacerse un pajote. Sabía muy bien que corría el riesgo de ser pillado por su padre, pero en aquel instante era su perversión la que mandaba.

Observó a su progenitor de reojo y le pareció que estaba dormido. Entonces comenzó su viaje hacia el placer.

- S-Sasuke...- gimió en voz baja.- Sasuke no pares...

Mientras su descendiente se encontraba "alejado" del mundo real, el Namikaze abrió los ojos. Tampoco podía conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

Le sabía mal estar enterándose de lo que estaba haciendo el Uzumaki, pues entendía que aquel momento sexual pertenecía a su intimidad, pero, ¿cómo tener privacidad en aquella situación en la que vivían?

Escuchó el nombre de "Sasuke".

Si, era oficial. Su hijo era homosexual. Pero a él no le importaba. Como padre, lo apoyaría hasta el fin de sus días. Naruto era Naruto. Seguía siendo el mismo chico noble de antes. Seguía siendo hiperactivo. Seguía siendo alegre. Seguía siendo una persona honrada. Seguía siendo su hijo; su vida, su todo... Que le gustaran las personas de su mismo sexo, no quería decir que su niño hubiera cambiado en absoluto.

Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarse un paisaje para evadirse lejos de aquella chavola de mala muerte (más bien, para dejar de oír a su hijo).

Pero su cabeza le dibujó un paisaje del cual le abarcaban sentimientos agridulces.

Recordaba muy bien como el fuego recorría su cuerpo cada vez que aquel viento fresco de finales de Abril enredaba aquella larga y cobriza melena que lo embrujaba tanto. Recordaba también el poder que ejercían en su ser aquellos ojazos azules oscuros; tan bellos como el mar, pero tan rebeldes como las olas. Perfecto eclipse que danzaba en perfecta armonía. Perfecta mezcla que fue la responsable de robarle el corazón:

**Flashback**:

- Y bien Namikaze, ¿por qué me has traído a esta playa?- preguntó una joven pelirroja mientras intentaba apartarse un molesto mechón de la cara.

- Verás, hacía tiempo que quería decírtelo pero no encontraba el momento adecuado... Ahora sí lo es.- se arrodilló y extrajo de su bolsillo una cajita cuadrada, la abrió- Uzumaki Kushina, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

La chica puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto vislumbró aquel hermoso pedrusco. Sonrió. Al fin, el Namikaze se había atrevido a confesarle su amor, después de tres meses "revoloteándole" alrededor. El chico continuó:

- Sé que no puedo ofrecerte mucho, ya que soy un simple obrero, pero en el tema del amor vengo cargado y te aseguro que de eso no te va a faltar nunca. Te amo Kushina.

Los ojos de la chica tornaron cristalinos. Nunca nadie le había dicho aquellas cosas tan bonitas. Se abalanzó contra el Namikaze y lo abrazó fuerte. Éste intentó reprimir que cierta parte íntima se le despertara al sentir sus pechos aprisionarse contra su torso. Después se besaron dulcemente.

Se quedaron saboreándose un poco hasta que no tuvieron más remedio que separarse si querían seguir vivos a causa de la falta de oxígeno en sus cuerpos apasionados.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. En ese instante supieron que los dos estaban tremendamente enamorados. En ese instante supieron que "Naruto" nacería en un futuro no muy lejano.

Minato le puso el anillo en el dedo a su amada. Aquella joya pesaba bastante ya que se trataba de un zafiro grandísimo.

- ¡Te habrá costado una fortuna!

- No te preocupes, le pedí un adelanto a mi jefe Fugaku.

- ¿Te refieres a aquel ricachón desaborío de veintiséis años?

- Bueno, sé que el Uchiha no es la alegría de la huerta, pero él me dio trabajo cuando tenía catorce años. Es más, fíjate si es buena gente que la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando yo tenía nueve años, me curó una herida que me hice en la mejilla... (N/A: Véase en el flasback del capitulo 10)

- Si, si... y luego te llevó a su habitación, te echó en su cama, parecía que iba a hacerte algo pero no sé que pasó que te dejó marchar... ¿cuantas veces vas a repetírmelo?

- Sé que soy pesado pero me da rabia cuando alguien habla mal de mi jefe. No puedo decir que cobre mucho, pero al menos tengo empleo y me trata muy bien.

- ¿Le dijiste para que era el adelanto?

- No. Ni siquiera le he hablado de ti. ¡Pero mañana le contaré que estoy prometido con la chica más guapa de toda Konoha! ¡¿Que digo de toda Konoha?! ¡De todo Japón!

La pelirroja rió divertida. Se cogieron de la mano y pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando por la orilla de la playa.

Al día siguiente:

Aquella mañana se había levantado con una energía increíble. Estaba tan animado que no le hizo falta tomarse ningún café para comenzar a construir un muro de hormigón que rodeaba todo el perímetro de una casa.

El calor del sol comenzaba a molestarle en la espalda y optó por quitarse la camiseta, dejando al descubierto aquel perfecto torso formado por las largas horas de trabajo cargando pesos.

A pesar de su juventud, (Minato tenía diecisiete años en aquel entonces) trabajaba como todo un profesional y más ahora que pensaba en formar pronto una familia.

Se pasó la mano por su frente intentando despejar el sudor que le caía insistente por aquella zona.

Fugaku, que se encontraba admirándolo cerca de allí, deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser aquel fluido transparente para poder deslizarse por todo aquel cuerpo tan varonil.

- ¿Se atreverá hoy, señorito Uchiha?- cuestionó el joven mayordomo.

- Si.-contestó tajante.- Después de meditarlo mucho, he decidido que voy a cambiar. Mi padre ya no está entre nosotros. Ahora soy yo el patriarca del clan y como tal ya nadie podrá juzgarme. Quiero ser feliz Yuta. Quiero ser feliz junto a Namikaze.

- ¿Está seguro de su sexualidad?

- Más que seguro. Desde los trece años que supe que era gay, he vivido en una mentira. Tuve que casarme con Mikoto y tener a Itachi por pura apariencia. Pero se acabó. Si hace falta me divorciaré de mi mujer para estar con Namikaze.

- ¿Tanto le gusta ese empleado?

- Llevo enamorado de él desde la primera vez que lo vi.

- " Si lo hubiera sabido, no lo hubiera llevado ante usted..."Ocho años. ¿Cómo ha podido aguantar tanto?

- Por temor y orgullo. Pero estoy harto del qué dirán. Si, soy inmensamente rico pero todos aquellos ceros que se aprecian en mi cuenta bancaria no me llenan del todo. Siento que me falta algo y ese algo es Minato Namikaze.

- Señor, aquello que le dijo el señor Fushika...

- ¡Ah, si! Eso de acostarse con menores... Sabes que lo intenté cuando Minato tenía nueve años, pero al final me resultó una aberración acostarme con un niñito tan joven y además éste me había enamorado. De ninguna manera iba a tratarlo así. Pero ni a él ni a ninguno. No denuncio a esos dos idiotas porque son muy buenos clientes de la empresa, sino ya estarían pudriéndose en la cárcel.

- Muy bien dicho señor.

Yuta estaba cada vez más orgulloso de servir al Uchiha. Antaño, su amo era bastante serio y solitario. Seguro que fue por la influencia de su desaborío padre y después por la mera consecuencia de que éste murió, recayendo en su hijo todo el peso de la empresa y del clan.

Fugaku supo organizarse bien y demostró a todos que el título de patriarca le venía como anillo al dedo.

Quizás, por sus innumerables triunfos tanto en su vida privada como en su vida laboral, le había subido la autoestima y se encontraba con las fuerzas necesarias para cambiar. Ser egoísta en cuanto sus deseos más íntimos y ser feliz.

- Deséame suerte Yuta.- se volteó y se dirigió hacia Minato.

- Suerte señor...- bajó la mirada triste.

El Namikaze se encontraba bebiendo un trago de agua fresca cuando de repente sus hermosas pupilas azules reflejaron con violencia las oscuras de su jefe.

Se sobresaltó y lo salpicó sin querer.

- ¡G-gomen Uchiha-san! Yo... Oh, le he puesto perdido el traje...- inclinó su torso- Lo siento, lo siento...

- No se preocupe Namikaze. Dígame, ¿hace mucho calor hoy?- preguntó el empresario con tal de comenzar una conversación agradable; aunque más bien, aquella cuestión era un poco absurda, pues por el clima y el sudor del rubio, se apreciaba perfectamente que hacía un calorazo tremendo.

- Pues sí. Como ve hace tanto calor que he tenido que quitarme la camisa.

- Ya lo veo...- dijo el moreno mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Dejó escapar un piropo- A pesar de que usted tiene diecisiete años, tiene un cuerpo bastante atlético.

El Namikaze se sonrojó y agradeció aquellas palabras, después dijo:

- Señor Uchiha, debo agradecerle el anticipo que me concedió antaño.

- No fue nada. Espero que le haya ayudado en lo que fuera.

- Si, a mi prometi...

- ¡Oto-san! ¡Oto-san!- interrumpió un bello chiquito que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.- ¡He sacado un diez en el examen de sociales!- exclamaba mientras alzaba el folio triunfante.- llegó a donde estaban ellos- Creo que de mayor seré profesor de historia.

- ¡Jejeje! Hijito, ya sabes que de mayor tendrás que estudiar empresariales para poder heredar la empresa que dirijo yo actualmente- montó a su hijo en sus hombros y se dirigió al rubito- Perdone la interrupción Namikaze. Éste es mi hijo Itachi.

- ¡Guau! Se parece mucho a usted. ¿qué tiempo tiene?

- Ocho años.- respondió el niño extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo.

El ojiazul se limpió las manos en el pantalón de trabajo y le estrechó dicha extremidad.

- Itachi, tengo que hablar con este señor de algo muy importante, ¿por qué no vas y le enseñas a Yuta el examen?

- Hai oto-san.- sonrió. Se bajó de los hombros de su progenitor y se marchó corriendo hacia el mayordomo.

- Ojalá tuviera yo esa energía...-comentó el patriarca.- Aunque mi hijo nació cuando yo tenía dieciocho años, y antes renegara de él, no me arrepiento de haberlo tenido.

- ¡Que joven lo tuvo señor!

- Si, tú no cometas mi mismo error y protégete bien, ¿de acuerdo? "Aunque si estás conmigo no podrás tener hijos..." Namikaze, quería proponerle una cosa que es muy importante para mí...

- Si quiere que haga horas extras para compensar el adelanto me parece estupendo...

- No es eso- interrumpió el guapísimo moreno y seguidamente bajó la mirada y se sonrojó.

El empleado jamás había visto a su superior así. ¿Cómo un hombre de tanta categoría descendía la mirada ante un "pobre"?

Parecía nervioso mientras lo observaba juguetear con los botones que adornaba las mangas de su caro traje de Armani. El rubio se sintió confuso; pues no sabía que en ese preciso instante se habían cambiado las tornas, ahora él era el rey y su jefe el mendigo.

El Uchiha clavó su mirada negra en las celeste del otro. Ambas pupilas brillaban con máximo resplandor: las oscuras por la esperanza y la ilusión del momento y las claras por la felicidad de embarcarse en una relación seria con la mujer que siempre había amado.

Fugaku pidió al cielo que aquella hermosa luz que cruzaba aquel lindo "mar azul" se hubiera formado por la intuición de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

- Namikaze...

Era la primera vez que se arrastraría por alguien. Era la primera vez que dejaría atrás su orgullo y era la primera vez que se aceptaría tal y como era. Cogió aire y disparó:

- ...Me gusta Namikaze.

El albino tuvo que dejar pasar unos minutos para digerir bien la noticia. ¿El Uchiha se le estaba declarando? No, no podía ser, así que preguntó:

- Disculpe señor, ¿qué ha dicho?

El empresario tragó saliva. Para él era toda una tortura volver a repetirlo, pero lo hizo:

- Que me gusta Minato...- aclaró aún más- He estado enamorado de usted desde la primera vez que lo vi.

El receptor puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora si que lo había escuchado perfectamente. Antes de que su mente procesara más datos, se sintió dichoso; pues un hombre rico y de categoría alta se había enamorado de él.

El moreno siguió hablando, parecía que estaba dispuesto a desvelar todo lo que había guardado bajo llave en su corazón durante años:

- Sé que le resultará extraño que un hombre como yo le esté diciendo estas cosas, pero es que esto es lo que siento por usted. La primera vez que lo vi, con apenas nueve años, ya me quedó su rostro gravado en mi mente. Su descaro y su libertad, cosa que yo no tenía, fue lo que más me sedujo. Desde aquella tarde que lo dejé marchar, he estado conviviendo con un vacío grandísimo, cosa que se desapareció cuando lo vi aparecer seis años después en mi despacho pidiéndome trabajo...-hizo una pausa para mojarse los labios- Aquel día me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo, cosa que ni mi fortuna ni mis bienes han conseguido...

- Señor Uchiha yo...

- Cállese un momento. Déjeme terminar.- se aclaró la garganta- Todos los días, salía de mi despacho para poder admirarlo desde la lejanía. Sus ganas de trabajar, su ímpetu y la elegancia con la que usted ponía un ladrillo, me tenían totalmente cautivado, hasta el polvo que le quedaba atrapado en su hermosa piel, me embrujaba. Estaba tan cegado por su amor que cuando miraba a mi hijo lo veía a usted. Cuando conversaba con alguien, lo veía a usted. Cuando me perdía en los ojos de mi mujer cuando hacíamos el amor, lo veía a usted. En mi cabeza solo existía usted. Entendí que usted era el motivo de mi existencia y el aire que necesito para sobrevivir. Namikaze...-se arrodilló- Para mi sería todo un honor que aceptara estar a mi lado por siempre jamás. Lo amo.

Minato estaba alucinando. Desde luego aquel discurso lo había conmocionado. No sabía que su jefe tuviera aquella faceta tan romántica.

Los Uchiha, cuando se enamoraban, podían llegar a ser muy cuidadosos con la persona a la que amaban. Eran atentos, serviciales, cariñosos y extremadamente complacientes al igual que posesivos. Pero sobretodo, sabían entregar mucho amor ya que esa era una de las cualidades que les habían obligado a esconder.

Una cualidad que si no resultaba satisfecha podría llegar a ser destructiva.

- ¿Qué me dice Namikaze? ¿Acepta salir conmigo?

- Le agradezco todas esas palabras señor, pero me temo que yo no soy homosexual.

- No se preocupe, sé que ahora está confundido...

- No es eso. Verá señor, el anticipo que me concedió, lo usé para regalarle un anillo de compromiso a mi novia Kushina Uzumaki.

Los músculos del cuerpo del empresario se tensaron:

- ¿Quiere decir que usted ya está con alguien?

- Si.

Aquella simple palabra retumbó con fuerza en la mente del Uchiha, a parte de que le marcó un antes y un después:

- Así que mi dinero se lo ha gastado en complacer a esa tal Kushina...

El brillo de sus ojos se esfumó por completo dando paso a unas pupilas que se oscurecieron aún más. Intentó desesperadamente convencerlo. Ya que por vía amorosa parecía no conseguirlo, tomó el camino de lo material:

- Minato. Sabe que soy extremadamente rico. Si acepta estar conmigo, podrá tener todo lo que deseé. Será complacido en todo y no le faltará ningún lujo. Casas, chalets, coches de alta gama, viajes por todo el mundo, el mejor sake, el mejor servicio... todo lo que pida. Solamente tiene que dejar a esa mujer...

- Con el mayor de los respetos Uchiha-san, pero tendré que declinar esa oferta. Si aceptara, lo tendría todo a mis pies, pero no amor que es lo que verdaderamente alimenta el alma.

- ¡Pues entonces me lo pone a huevo! Eso es lo que siento yo ahora.

- Todos nacemos afortunados en algo. Usted tiene fama, poder y riquezas y yo he sido bendecido con el amor de Kushina Uzumaki. Lo siento.

- ¿No va a cambiar de opinión?

- Ie... gomen.

Los ojos del empresario tornaron cristalinos. Se levantó rápidamente y se volteó, pues sentía que de un momento a otro rompería a llorar. Después de aquella conversación, no estaba dispuesto a mostrarle más debilidad.

Con el ánimo por los suelos y el corazón roto en mil pedazos se dirigió hacia su coche y se marchó de allí.

Minato volvió al trabajo. Se sentía culpable por haber rechazado a su jefe, pero él había escogido su felicidad y en ella reinaba su preciosa pelirroja.

Mansión Uchiha:

En cuanto las sirvientas escucharon entrar al patriarca en el hogar, corrieron a cogerle el abrigo y el bolso, pero éste las rechazó con un gesto despectivo. Se deshizo de su calzado con mala gana y puso rumbo hacia su habitación.

Yuta penetró en la sala después que él:

- ¿Qué ha pasado señor?

- ... Lárgate.

Aquella contestación significaba que el rubito lo había rechazado. El mayordomo intentó esconder una leve sonrisita e intentó consolarlo:.

- No se preocupe señor, usted es guapo, joven y tiene una buena posición; seguramente...

- ¿¡Es que no me has escuchado?! ¡Vete de aquí!

El sirviente obedeció, le hizo una reverencia y desapareció de allí.

El líder Uchiha se dejó caer en la cama vencido. Era la primera vez que no conseguía algo. Era la primera vez que le habían contestado con un "no" rotundo y era la primera vez que el corazón le dolía a rabiar.

Sintió que las lágrimas luchaban por derramarse por sus mejillas pero esta vez las liberó sin restricción alguna.

En la oscuridad de su cuarto lloró y lloró hasta sentirse que no le quedaba ni un mililitro de agua en su cuerpo.

Se avergonzaba de que siendo él, el mismísimo patriarca del más poderoso clan de Japón, se encontrara completamente derrotado por un niño de diecisiete años.

Aún sentía que sería capaz de morir por él. Sería capaz de renunciar a su apellido y a su propia familia por estar con el Namikaze. Pero sabía perfectamente que aquello no sería posible. Apretó la mandíbula con furia y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormirse.

Aquel mes permaneció encerrado en su habitación. Ni comió, ni bebió, ni recibió visitas de negocio.

Una mañana, salió de su lúgubre"celda". Entre las pronunciadas ojeras y la barba, lucía un aspecto irreconocible y desmejorado.

La primera vez que Yuta lo observó, sintió como un escalofrío atravesaba su anatomía. La mirada de su amo había cambiado. Sus pupilas ya no brillaban como antaño, al contrario, parecía que se habían vuelto más opacas que nunca.

Aquel ya no era el Fugaku Uchiha de siempre.

A partir de ese momento, el puro amor de Fugaku, se convirtió en pura maldad, la cual fue alimentando año tras año.

**Fin del Flasback **

- "Si lo hubiera aceptado, todo esto no estaría pasando..."- se dijo el Namikaze para sus adentros- "Aún y así, prefiero mil veces vivir esta tortura a que mi hijo no hubiera nacido".

Observó a éste y se percató de que ya dormía. Por lo visto ya había acabado de su "aventura" sexual. Sonrió y cerró los ojos. Tranquilo por estar seguro de haber elegido bien su vida.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

**Mansión Uchiha. 07:00 horas**

Un rayo de sol penetró por la ventana y fue a parar directamente al rostro de Sasuke, que se encontraba acostado en su cama.

Estaba durmiendo, pero dentro de sus sueños, notó que algo comenzaba a aumentarle la temperatura en aquella zona y se volteó molesto. La mala suerte es que su brazo se golpeó con algo.

Este impacto lo despertó. Antes de que sus neuronas comenzaran a activarse, sintió el airecillo deslizarse por todo su cuerpo. Descubrió que estaba desnudo. ¿Qué diablos hacía él en "pelotas"? Da igual, el caso es que había amanecido y faltaba poco para reencontrarse con su novio. Se levantó enérgico y visualizó sus bóxers tirados en el suelo. Iba a ponérselos cuando de repente escuchó un gemido perezoso que provenía de la cama. Se volteó y observó horrorizado el pecho desnudo de Karin.

- ¿Pero qué demonios...?- esmutó el Uchiha confundido.

La pelirroja también estaba completamente desnuda. Abrió un ojo y habló:

- Sasuke, esta noche estuviste increíble. Creí que me partirías por la mitad.

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- No te hagas el sueco cielo, volvimos a hacer el amor.

- ¿C-como? No... no puede ser.

- ¿Entonces como explicas el haber amanecido desnudo junto a mí?

- ¡Habrás sido tú la que te has metido en mi cama! ¡Fuera de aquí!- ordenó el semental mientras se tapaba sus partes íntimas con las manos.

- ¿Pero por qué me tratas así Sasuke? Seré tu futura esposa y...

- ¡Qué pesada que eres niñata! ¡A ver si se te mete en la cabeza que yo no soy tú futuro nada...!

- Claro que sí. Ayer mismo anunciaste en frente de toda la clase que nuestro compromiso se celebrabría pronto.

- ¿Qué yo anuncié eso? ¿Pero es que te pinchas o que? ¡Vete de aquí ya!

La muchacha se levantó, se colocó el camisón y se dirigió hacia la puerta:

- Que conste que yo no me voy porque tú me lo mandes. Me voy porqué sino llegaré tarde a la tienda de kimonos.

- Lo que tú digas...

- Sasuke, te prometo que elegiré el más lindo, que sea digno del clan Uchiha. Me pondré tan guapa el día de nuestro compromiso que...

El muchacho tomó sus auriculares "Monster beats", se los colocó en sus orejas y encendió su mp4 a todo volumen. Con este gesto quiso transmitirle a la pelirroja que le importaba un rábano lo que dijera o hiciera.

Esto parece que surtió efecto y Karin se marchó de allí molesta.

Cuando se percató de que la pesada ya no estaba allí, corrió a mirar la foto de su amado, la cual escondía bajo la almohada.

Su rostro angelical lo tranquilizó como siempre y besó a la imagen.

Después, se puso el uniforme escolar y bajó a desayunar.

En el gran comedor se encontraban Fugaku y Fushika, éste último untándose el pan con mermelada.

- Ohaiyo- saludó.

- Buenos días- contestaron los demás al unísono.

- ¿Cómo has dormido, hijo?- inició el patriarca- ¿Hubo jaleo?

Fugaku sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, pues los escandalosos jadeos de los jóvenes habían inundado el silencio de la noche.

- He dormido bien, gracias, pero me he encontrado una sorpresa bastante desagradable al despertar. La mismísima niña del Exorcista estaba en mi cama.

El hombre más gordo arrugó el entrecejo en señal de irritación.

El Uchiha mayor trató de suavizar el ambiente que se había creado:

- Hoy parece que va a hacer un día caluroso...- y seguidamente pensó- "A juzgar por ese comentario, los efectos de la droga que le suministré a mi hijo están desapareciendo a pasos agigantados. Tendré que llamar otra vez a Orochimaru para que se apresure..."- se volteó hacia Fushika para desviar la conversación- Bueno, Fushika-san, ¿qué tiene pensado hacer hoy?- cuestionó mientras una de las sirvientas le servía café.

- Acompañar a mi hija a mirarse un kimono para el gran día.

- Ah, entiendo...

De repente Yuta irrumpió en la sala:

- Señor Uchiha, Killerbee está aquí.

- Aissssh- suspiró- Otra vez ese pesado. Dile que pase.

- Señor- hizo una reverencia y le anunció al visitante que entrara.

En cuanto el rapero vislumbró aquella mesa llena de exquisitos manjares, se le hizo la boca agua. Con todo aquello, podría alimentar a casi todo su poblado.

- ¿Y bien...?- inició el empresario.- ¿Has venido a suplicarme otra vez?- dijo con aires de grandeza.

El plebeyo se arrodilló como siempre y habló:

- Por favor señor Uchiha, no destruya nuestro poblado. Se lo suplico. Allí somos todos como una familia y si usted derroca nuestras casas, no tendremos donde ir.

- Sabes que necesito esas tierras para construir chalets...

- ¡Pero si Konoha tiene suficientes parcelas libres, ¿por qué se ha emperrado en mi zona?

El moreno sonrió.

No tenía argumentos con los que justificarse. Sabía perfectamente que podía construir en otro sitio, pero como su maldad no tenía límite, quería hacer sufrir a esa pobre gente.

- Me lo pensaré...- se volteó hacia sus sirvientes- Cuando hayamos terminado de desayunar, tiren todo lo que sobre a la basura.

Aquellas palabras las dijo con la finalidad de provocar al plebeyo. Surtió efecto:

- S-señor Uchiha...si lo va a tirar... podría...podría dármelo y así mi pueblo tendría para comer... Por favor.

- Ni lo sueñes. ¡Tu pueblo y tú sois unos vagos de cuidado! Ganaos el pan como lo hago yo. Retírate.

- Sumimasen Uchiha-san... tenga compasión...

- ¡Fuera he dicho! ¡Mi mansión es demasiado bonita y lujosa para un pobre hombre como tú que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto!

Fushika disfrutaba a más no poder. Le encantaban los jaleos. Para él era divertidísimo contemplar a un mendigo suplicar por comida.

En cambio, Sasuke no podía ni probar bocado. Se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago y ahora comprendía lo afortunado que era por poder alimentarse todos los días. Disimuladamente, comenzó a coger algunos bollos y a esconderlos en su mochila.

- Pero Uchiha-san...- insistió el rapero-mi pueblo se muere de hambre...

- ¡Y también morirán de pena como decida tirar sus chabolas!

- ¡Padre!- interrumpió Sasuke con el fin de que aquella conversación acabara.- No pierdas más el tiempo con este hombre...no vale la pena.

- Tienes razón hijo.- se volteó hacia el mayordomo- Yuta, échalo de aquí.

- Si, señor.- tomó a Killerbee por los brazos –éste no opuso resistencia- y lo condujo hacia la salida.

Cuando el ambiente se había tranquilizado un poco, Fushika esmutó:

- Gran actuación Uchiha-san. Los pobres deben saber que los ricos son los que mandan.

- Si.

- Seguramente usted ya cuenta con todo el poder suficiente como para poder derrocar su pueblo cuando le apetezca, ¿no es cierto?

- Si, pero como me encanta que me supliquen, seguiré jugando con ellos.- se sentó en la mesa y terminó de tomarse el café- Hoy parece que va a ser un día perfecto...

- Me voy a clase- anunció Sasuke mientras se levantaba, después hizo una reverencia de despedida y se marchó de allí.

Salió de su casa rápidamente- tan rápidamente que olvidó de atarse los cordones- . No había tiempo que perder si quería ver a su novio. Sus ojos deseaban admirar aquella belleza de inmediato, sus manos estaban desesperadas por tocarlo y sus labios ansiaban volver a besarlo.

Aligeró el paso.

- Ya voy mi amor.- se dijo mentalmente.

Pero de repente se pisó los cordones y calló al suelo. Se golpeó en el rostro. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la nariz empezó a sangrarle.

- ¿Daiyobu ka?- cuestionó Killerbee que acudió a ayudarlo.

Por lo visto aún rondaba por los alrededores.

- Hai...arigato.

- ¡Te está sangrando la nariz!- exclamó el rapero; como se percató que no tenía ningún pañuelo, se rompió un trozo de tela de su camiseta- Toma, ponte esto, así evitaremos que te sangre más...

- D-domo Arigato gozaimasu. Por cierto, siento lo de antes.

- No te preocupes. Es lo que nos toca a los pobres, suplicar a los ricos.

- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!- abrió su mochila- he cogido unos bollos...- se los entregó- Sé que no es mucho, pero al menos podréis comer algo.

- Esto significa mucho para nosotros. En nombre mío y de mi pueblo, humildemente, gracias.- le hizo una reverencia.

- No es para tanto, no he hecho nada... ojalá hubiera podido traer más.

- ¡Oh, no! Es mucho. Y para agradecérselo, le cantaré un rap- se afinó la garganta y pulsó el play de su radio.

- Es que verás, tengo mucha prisa...- se excusó el morenito- Además, tu pueblo estará desesperado por comer, así que estaría bien que te marcharas ya para darles una grata sorpresa...

- ¡_Tienes razón! ¡Bakayaro, konoyaro_!- entonó mientras se guardaba los panecillos entre los harapos. Agradeció de nuevo, se despidió y se marchó.

¡Maldita sea! Se había hecho sangre en la nariz. Esto le restaba belleza y él quería estar guapo para Naruto. Estuvo a punto de volver a su casa para acicalarse, pero pensó que con ese semblante daría pena y conseguiría estremecer a su rubito, el cual se pasaría todo el día cuidándolo y haciéndole mimitos. Se ató los cordones y puso rumbo hacia el instituto.

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba ya en la puerta del colegio. Era la primera vez que estaba allí tan pronto y era la primera vez que el nudo de su corbata lucía perfecto.

Se había peinado y se había rociado un poco de colonia. Éste también quería estar guapo para su novio, el cual no tardaría en llegar.

Tomó su pequeño espejito y comenzó a repasarse a sí mismo, hizo un mohín en cuanto vislumbró que la piel que rodeaba al grano que se reventó antes, se había tornado roja.

Aquel contraste era escandaloso. ¡Mierda! Parecía que desde que aceptó salir con el Uchiha, su dermis se había vuelto rebelde obsequiándole con más acné juvenil –o era simplemente que se volvió más presumido consigo mismo-.

- ...No te preocupes Naruto, estás guapísimo.

El destinatario de aquel piropo, se volteó y pudo contemplar a su ex novio.

- G-Gaara...

El cuerpo del albino se petrificó de inmediato. Bajó la mirada y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que le tragara la tierra. El de Suna lo agarró por el mentón y ascendió el rostro del albino, el cual no tuvo más remedio que clavar su mirada en la de su compañero.

Los ojos de Gaara tornaron cristalinos, pero reprimió que las lágrimas se le cayeran por temor a que el maquillaje quedara nuevamente arruinado ya que se había dejado en casa su delineador:

- No te puedes ni imaginar la tristeza tan grande que sentí cuando volví a casa y vi que ya no estaban tus pertenencias...- lo abrazó con fuerza, en cambio, el Uzumaki no lo correspondió- Naruto, estaba muy preocupado por ti...Me alegra mucho saber que estés bien.

- Gracias Gaara...- el rubio se alegró de que no estuviera enfadado; pero éste ya no tenía el derecho de abrazarlo de aquel modo, así que se lo hizo saber- suéltame por favor...

El de Suna hizo caso omiso. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar tan rápidamente. Quería seguir deleitándose con el olor de aquella colonia barata y del tacto de su cuerpo. No se conformó con aquello y lo atrajo más hacia él.

Éste maldijo a las camisas que hacían de barrera. Cómo le hubiera gustado que sus pieles estuvieran desnudas.

Vislumbró a Sasuke venir de lejos. Sonrió y potenció aquel gesto con la finalidad de provocarle celos.

- ¿¡Pero que diablos está pasando!?- cuestionó el Uchiha mientras observaba la escenita.- ¡Suéltalo inmediatamente!

El pelirrojo liberó a Naruto. Lo último que quería aquel día era pelearse con el morenito, pero no por ello dejaría de molestarlo:

- Hola Uchiha. ¿qué tal?

- ¡Déjate de cortesías! ¿qué crees que estabas haciendo abrazando a Naruto?

- ¿No puedo abrazar a mi amigo? Te recuerdo que llevo cuatro años conociéndolo antes que tú...

- ¡Me trae sin cuidado! ¡A partir de ahora no quiero ni que lo mires!- gritó el portador del sharingan.

- ¿Es que ahora es de tu propiedad?

- ¡Pues claro!- cogió al rubio por el brazo, lo atrajo hacia él y señaló la marca de su cuello- ¿Ves esto Gaara? Pues esta marca confirma que soy yo el único que puede tocar a Naruto. Soy su dueño.

- ¡Uf! ¡Que posesivo eres Uchiha!- después se dirigió al ojiazul- Naru, ¿vas a consentir que te trate como a su puto esclavo?

- ¡No lo trato como a un esclavo!- se justificó el ojinegro- Es que es mi novi...

- ¡Sasuke, no!- exclamó el rubio con la intención de no dejarlo continuar ya aquel comentario seguramente provocaría a Gaara.- vámonos a clase.

- ¿Naruto es tu qué, Uchiha? ¡Dilo si tienes cojones!- éste fue el de la arena que introdujo su mano en el bolsillo preparándose para sacar su móvil.

Aquella inofensiva herramienta se estaba convirtiendo en un arma de doble filo.

- ¡ES MI NOVIO!- vociferó el del sharingan con la intención de que le quedara claro a todo el mundo.

Así quedaban todos avisados de que el Uzumaki ni se miraba, ni se tocaba. Era producto exclusivo del moreno.

- ¿En serio?...pues ayer no decías lo mismo...- extrajo de su bolsillo el celular- Esto te interesará Naruto, mira...- le entregó el aparato y sonrió.- Ayer me tomé la molestia de grabar en video a tu noviete diciendo una cosita muy interesante...

En la pantalla se podía apreciar perfectamente a un Sasuke Uchiha algo diferente. Con el rostro más serio y los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. Seguidamente se escuchó: "...La próxima semana se celebrará un evento muy importante en mi mansión y estáis todos invitados. Se trata de mi ceremonia de compromiso con Karin".

Al albino se le desencajó en rostro y después buscó la mirada de Sasuke esperando una explicación.

- ¡No te lo creas mi amor! ¡Yo no he dicho semejante estupidez!- luego se volteó hacia el de Suna- ¿Ha sido un montaje tuyo, verdad cabrón?

- ¿Un montaje mío? ¡Que va!... y toda la clase fue testigo, si quieres les preguntamos...

- Naruto cariño, ¡Te juro que yo no dije eso!

El ojiazul no respondió, pues no sabía a quien creer; si al móvil o a su propio novio. Éste último se excusaba como si no hubiera un mañana:

- Cielo, ¿me crees, verdad? ¿Cómo voy a decir esas cosas estando prometido contigo? Sabes que yo te quiero muchísimo. Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese no soy yo joder!

- Eres tú sin duda...- el pelirrojo seguía hurgando en la herida- Aish Sasuke... ¿cómo puede ser tan rastrero? Dices que estás comprometido con mi rubito y luego por detrás, estás con Karin... ¿qué pretendes?

La ira comenzó a inundar el cuerpo del portador del sharingan. No estaba dispuesto a que ese hijo de puta lo acusara de algo que no había dicho (aunque en aquella imagen lo probaba).

¡No! Aquello tendría que ser alguna especie de montaje. Aunque para su desgracia, últimamente parecía "despertarse" en situaciones bastante comprometidas que ni él recordaba haberlas iniciado (como aquella mañana con Karin desnuda en su cama).

No entendía nada, pero ahora lo más importante era que le creyera su amante, el cual parecía aún más confundido que él.

De repente, el timbre del inicio de las clases se escuchó. El Uchiha tomó de la mano al Uzumaki y se dirigieron al aula.

Allí ya estaba Kakashi. Tiza en mano y cuaderno de física en la otra, comenzó a escribir en la pizarra unos problemas relacionados con la fuerza de la gravedad:

- Separad los pupitres, ¡hay examen sorpresa!

Todos los allí presentes comenzaron a quejarse por la noticia.

- ¡Esto se avisa con antelación sensei!- exclamó Kiba.

- Por eso se llama examen sorpresa, porque cuando te enteras te llevas un sorpresón increíble...

- Un sorpresón problemático.-se unió Shikamaru mientras separaba su escritorio de mala gana.- Qué pereza tengo hoy en el cuerpo...

Choji le dedicó una sonrisa. Después se llevó disimuladamente a la boca un snack salado.

- ¡Comenzamos el día con una juventud jodida!- decía Lee con una energía increíble.- ¡Pondré toda mi juventud, amor y esperanzas en aprobar este examen!

Gaara se ubicó al final de la sala para vigilar mejor al dúo de enamorados que aún no se habían separado. Sasuke continuaba con su "paja mental":

- Naruto, sabes que yo jamás diría esas cosas. Karin no me gusta; no me gustan las mujeres. Me gustas solo tú... Créeme por favor.

- Ya basta Sasuke. Debemos separarnos...

- No me voy a separar de ti hasta que no me digas que me crees. Cielo,- sus ojos se cristalizaron- te juro por lo que más quieras que yo no he hecho nada.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- ¡Pues claro! Yo solamente muero por tus huesos cariño. Sabes que solamente eres tú mi rey.

Viendo el semblante de Sasuke y escuchando aquellas palabras que se le antojaban ciertas del todo, el ojiazul borró de su mente aquel resquicio de inseguridad y apostó por creer a su pareja. Quizás, aquel video lo preparó Gaara, pues aunque le había demostrado antes que no le guardaba ningún rencor, estaba seguro que seguía habiendo algo "podrido" en él.

Separaron sus pupitres. Para el moreno aquellos escasos centímetros que los alejaba era como si fuera un gran mar, el cual dividía continentes.

El profesor repartió los folios y a continuación comenzó el examen. El Uchiha revisó por encima los problemas e hizo una mueca divertida en cuanto constató que los sabía hacer todos:

- "Son facilísimos. Hasta un niño de primaria sabría resolverlos".- se volteó disimuladamente para observar a su novio; éste, en cambio, lucía un semblante bastante fastidiado.- Aish- suspiró- "seguro que a mi rey no le saldrá ninguno...si pudiera crear una ilusión con mi sharingan... pero seguro que Kakashi se dará cuenta...o no..."- pensó mientras observaba al docente leer su libro preferido.- "Por intentarlo, no perderé nada".- sus ojos tornaron del color de la pasión y activó la ilusión.

Se levantó de la silla y pudo contemplar como todos sus compañeros seguían concentrados en los problemas. Sasuke se sintió poderoso por un instante, pues nadie lo veía. Podía moverse por la clase a su antojo ya que todos estaban dentro de su ilusión y ésta se desarrollaba en la clase que estaban impartiendo en aquel momento (es decir, los demás vislumbraban a Sasuke haciendo el examen).

Se dirigió hacia su rubio y observó su tarea. Arrugó el entrecejo en cuanto se percató de su letra. La tenía horrorosa, parecía más bien unos cuantos garabatos. Además, el primer ejercicio estaba mal planteado. Tomó su lápiz y en un santiamén ya estaba todo el examen completado.

A continuación lo besó dulcemente en los labios. No se conformó con eso y aprofundizó el gesto introduciéndole la lengua en la boca. Tuvo que detenerse de inmediato ya que se estaba excitando demasiado. Le hubiera encantado hacerle el amor allí, delante de todos sus compañeros, pero no quería tentar su suerte y que Kakashi lo acabara descubriendo. Volvió a su asiento y desactivó el justsu.

Todo seguía igual, menos el Uzumaki, que se sorprendía al descubrir que tenía todo el examen hecho.

**Tienda de Kimonos Yugao:**

- ¡Éste te queda muy bien!- alabó Fushika mientras observaba a su hija posar con un hermoso kimono, el cual representaba un árbol de sakura.

- Mmmm, no lo sé. No termina de convencerme. Entre que el fondo es rosa fucsia y el obi verde oliva... No me gusta mucho el contraste. Quiero otro.

- ¿N-nani? ¡Pero si ya te has probado cuatro!..

- Seis- corrigió la muchacha- Papá, sabes que estoy prometida con un Uchiha, el kimono que luzca debe ser de colores apagados y serio como sus caracteres.

- Tienes razón.- se volteó y llamó a la dependienta- Tráiganos el kimono más serio que tenga, por favor.

La bella mujer de cabello violeta y grandes ojos café asintió con la cabeza, hizo una reverencia y se marchó a buscar dicha prenda con aquellas características.

El gordo continuó comentando:

- Nuestro plan está saliendo bastante bien, ¿no crees? Tú tendrás a Sasuke y yo el día de mañana mucho dinerito; a parte de Itachi claro.

- No sé... Fugaku es muy listo. Acabará descubriendo que estás arruinado.

- Pero para cuando lo descubra tú ya estarás casada con su hijo y no podrá hacer nada ya que deberá guardar las apariencias si no quiere que se enteren todos, es decir, no se puede permitir un divorcio. Eso sería bastante deshonroso para el clan Uchiha.

- Ya. Papá...hay algo que tengo que contarte...-bajó la mirada y se sonrojó- esto es bastante vergonzoso... Verás, hace tres días que me tenía que haber venido la regla...

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes hija, será otro retraso como los que a veces tienes.

- Ya, pero es que en los retrasos de antes no había mantenido...- la pelirroja enmudeció de golpe. Se debatía entre decirlo o no; al final ganó la primera opción, pues no soportaba más la gran presión de ocultarlo- ...no había mantenido relaciones sexuales.

- ¿¡Qué dices ahora?! A ver Karin, sabes que si no eres virgen para Sasuke, quizás no...

- ¡No, si es con el Uchiha que he tenido sexo!

El semblante de Fushika se relajó tras escuchar esto.

La muchacha continuó:

- Sé que es muy pronto para constatarlo pero... creo que estoy embarazada de Sasuke.

Clavó sus pupilas rubíes en las esmeraldas de su progenitor, esperando la fatal bronca, pero en vez de eso, le llovió una serie de alabanzas:

- ¡Pero esto es genial hija!

- ¿N-nandes ka?

- ¡Si es verdad lo que estás diciendo, tenemos el futuro aún más que asegurado! ¡Con un Uchiha creciendo en tu vientre ya si que no nos podrán echar y entonces viviremos como reyes! No nos faltará de nada hija.- finalizó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Karin se alegró de que su padre no se enfadara; se levantó el bajo del kimono, se observó la barriga (aún plana claro) y se la acarició con movimientos circulares. ¿Realmente estaría embarazada de Sasuke?

**Clase de Educación física**:

El estridente sonido del silbato de Gai-sensei retumbó en los tímpanos de todos sus alumnos haciendo que cesaran del calentamiento que estaban realizando. A continuación explicó la siguiente actividad:

- Bien alumnos. Ahora formaréis parejas y os dedicaréis a realizar los diferentes pases de baloncesto que os enseñé el día anterior. Neji, reparte los balones.

Después, Gai se sentó en las gradas y comenzó a ojear el cuaderno de notas, Gaara lo interrumpió:

- Sensei disculpe, como debe saber, a Naruto no le salen muy bien los pases y como a mí sí, me gustaría que nos autorizara para ponernos juntos, así podría enseñarlo mejor.

- Si, me parece bien.- se dirigió hacia Naruto que se encontraba con su novio realizando la tarea- Uzumaki, ponte mejor con Gaara.

- ¿Nande?- cuestionó el moreno molesto.

- Porque lo digo yo- respondió tajante el profesor - tú ponte con Sakura.

Al escuchar eso, la pelirrosa saltó de emoción y se subió el bajo de su short rojo con la finalidad de provocar al Uchiha. A éste en cambio, le resultó repulsivo, pues a él le encantaban los muslos sí, pero los de los machos. Concretamente, los de su hermoso rubito.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo detenerse y voltearse para admirar aquellos pantalones cortitos azules que le caían sensualmente por las caderas y dejaban al descubierto aquellas piernas sexys y robustas. Deseó saborear aquellos muslos y se prometió que lo haría al terminar la clase.

Aquella hora se le estaba haciendo eterna al moreno. Los minutos pasaban muy lentamente y más aún teniendo que soportar a la Haruno que le lanzaba la pelota con muy poca fuerza; se reía y hacía comentarios estúpidos.

Comentarios estúpidos como los que a veces hacía su koi, pero naturalmente, los de éste los soportaba con paciencia aunque fueran un gran tormento para sus oídos.

Al otro lado de la pista Gaara enseñaba a Naruto como colocar sus brazos para encestar la pelota:

- Bien Naruto, debes coger el balón con una mano recta y con la otra debes empujarla suavemente hacia el aro...- observó como lo hacía y el resultado fue mejor de lo que esperaba, pero sin embargo, simuló que lo había hecho fatal para acercarse más- ¡Así no! Mira...- se colocó detrás de él y acercó su cuerpo tanto que su pene se rozó con el trasero del albino.

Cerró los ojos para potenciar el sentido del tacto, pero no pudo seguir deleitándose ya que el Uchiha le lanzó a posta una pelota que rebotó con violencia en sus piernas.

Después le dedicó una mirada asesina y se señaló su ojo derecho como diciendo: "Te estoy vigilando, cabrón."

El de la arena se apartó de mala gana y decidió terminar la actividad separadito de su rubio.

Después, jugaron un partido de baloncesto.

Cuando finalizó la clase se dirigieron todos hacia los vestuarios.

El Uchiha se quitó la camiseta y presumió de torso mientras se echaba desodorante. Naruto ni pestañeaba ante tal anatomía griega. ¿Pero como podía ser tan hermoso?

Desde luego, los Uchiha estaban buenísimos. Tenían unos genes espectaculares. Seguramente sus antepasados serían divinidades o simplemente modelos de pasarela.

Aquello le hizo recordar sus caderas, las cuales no se podían comparar con las finas del moreno. Se entristeció por un instante.

- Ey, ¿qué te pasa dobe?- preguntó el del sharingan.

- Pues que tú eres perfecto teme... y yo, tengo unas caderazas y unos muslos que no me caben ni por la puerta...

Cuando Sasuke se cercioró de que todos los demás se habían ido de allí; condujo al albino hacia las duchas y lo arrinconó en la pared.

Clavó sus negras pupilas en las claras del otro; desafiándole, chuleándole... y descendió hasta quedar a la altura de sus caderas. Le apartó levemente el pantalón de gimnasia y se dedicó a besar su cadera derecha, después hizo lo mismo con la izquierda:

- Usuratonkachi, ¿es que no te das cuenta que estoy loco por estas caderas? ¿No te das cuenta que mi mayor deseo es tenerlas debajo de mí?

El rubito se ruborizó.

A continuación siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con sus muslos. Los lamió y los mordió levemente. Halagó otra vez:

- Dobe, ¿es que no ves que sería capaz de morir por estos muslos? Me encantan tal y como son. No quiero que cambien.- los besó y volvió a clavar su mirada en la del otro- Cielo, ¿cómo puedes despreciar tu cuerpo si es éste el que me da la vida? Tu cuerpo es mi cometido y mi religión. Tú eres el aire que respiro. Te amo.- lo besó en la boca.

Permanecieron degustándose hasta que no tuvieron más remedio que separarse a coger aire. Sasuke intentaba reprimir las ganas de hacerle el amor allí, pero contemplar el semblante de su novio (con los ojitos medio cerrados, colorado y con la boquita entreabierta) era imposible no caer en la tentación, así que hizo caso a su instinto sexual y comenzó a acariciar el torso de su pareja.

- T-teme...estamos en el instituto...

- Lo sé...La culpa la tienes tú por ser tan sexy.

- ...Va a empezar la siguiente clase...

- Que le den por culo a la siguiente clase... además, sé que te está gustando dobe.

- Cierto.- confirmó y se dejó llevar.- No dejes ningún rincón sin tocar...

- Tus deseos son ordenes para mí rubito... Vas a ver lo bien que complacemos los Uchiha.

No hacía falta que lo jurara, Naruto podía constatarlo por el pasado suceso con su suegro. Reconocía que si lo hubiera disfrutado por completo, hubiera sido la noche más placentera de su vida, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en aquel cruel patriarca, sino en su hijo que se encontraba "paseando" por su cuerpo.

El ojinegro le subió la camiseta y le pellizcó levemente los pezones. Le volvía loco el olor a sudor de su novio. Testosterona pura entraba por sus fosas nasales y viajaban por todos los poros de su piel excitándolo aún más.

Cierta parte se le despertó presionando sus pantalones y reclamando ser liberada.

La del rubio tampoco tardó mucho en cuanto sus sentidos percibieron la suave lengua del Uchiha lamer su bajo vientre.

- Uzumaki, eres tan delicioso... Mejor que una mousse de chocolate. Jamás me cansaría de esta dieta.

El receptor rió divertido:

- Pero estoy sudado teme...

- ¡Mejor aún! Así puedo saborearte completamente.- se relamió los labios y siguió con su tour.

El Uzumaki cerró los ojos cuando notó que la boca de su compañero se aproximaba a su órgano sexual. Órgano que pedía a gritos ser estimulado tanto manualmente como oralmente. Pero la magia del momento se vio truncada en cuanto el dúo de amantes se cercioró de la repentina presencia de Gai.

- Wa-watashi... se me ha caído el piercing de la lengua...- se excusó rápidamente Sasuke sin credibilidad alguna.

El ojiazul estaba con el rostro completamente desencajado y rojo como un tomate.

- ¿Se te ha caído entre los bóxers de tu compañero?- cuestionó el profesor.

- P-pues...emmm... jejeje vaya...

- Terminad de vestiros y marchaos a la siguiente clase.- se dirigió hacia la salida y se volteó antes de marcharse- Me enorgullece tener alumnos con tanta juventud, pero la próxima vez, hacedlo en vuestra casa... ¡Ah, Uchiha! Tú no tienes ningún piercing...

Otra ocasión fallida (que muy en el fondo les provocaba morbo).

Esto hacía que las ganas por consumar su amor aumentaran considerablemente. Sasuke se tuvo que tomar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, pues tanta tensión sexual acumulada le estaba pasando factura.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápidamente y llegó la hora del recreo.

Hora fatal para Deidara ya que aquel día le tocaba vigilar el patio y por lo consecuente, se veía obligado a contemplar a los numerosos alumnos con sus respectivos bocadillos o bentos.

Tenía un hambre atroz.

Últimamente el único sonido que escuchaba era el rugido de su maltratado estomago, el cual cada día se hacía más y más pequeño.

De repente, pasó Choji por su lado con una enorme bolsa de dulces (aquellos que tienen forma de pez y están rellenos de chocolate).

Se le hizo la boca agua.

Aquella suculenta visión se proyectó en su cerebro e hizo despertar a su subconsciente, el cual dictó:

_"Deidara...come...come."_

El rubio no se lo pensó dos veces y obedeció inmediatamente:

- Oe Choji, ¿me das uno?- pidió el sensei.

- ..."No"...Wakari mashta.- afirmó mientras le entregaba un pez a regañadientes.

- Arigato.

Se dirigió hacia un rincón solitario y allí lamió la parte de la cola con la puntita de la lengua. El sabor dulce inundó rápidamente sus papilas gustativas. Le dio un mordisco desesperado y cerró los ojos con el fin de sentir el azúcar recorrer su sangre.

Se sentía rico. Parecía que aquel pequeño bocado le había proporcionado la energía suficiente para seguir con las clases, ya que últimamente se sentía bastante desfallecido y por lo tanto, no explicaba la gramática inglesa con aquel ímpetu de antaño.

Sonó su móvil. Lo extrajo de su bolsillo y vislumbró que era un whatsap (programa de mensajería gratis para el móvil) de Sasori:

"Konnichiwa Dei-kun. Ayer te esperé en el bar donde quedamos y no apareciste. ¿Daijobu ka? .Sasori"

"Hai. Daijobu. Al final la reunión con los padres se me alargó bastante y se me olvidó de avisarte. Deidara"

"No pasa nada. El motivo por el cual te invité es porque quise disculparme por lo del sábado por la noche...No era mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo...Sasori."

El ojiazul hizo un ademán para colocarse bien su larga melena, luego recordó que carecía de ella; entonces se arregló el flequillo que estaba despeinado a causa del viento que soplaba con fuerza, luego intentó hacer memoria de aquella noche para interceptar dicho incidente del que hablaba su compañero.

**Flashback:**

**Discoteca Aquarium:**

- …Y bueno, no es que haya sido el viaje de mi vida, pero no me puedo quejar.- comentaba Sasori- Los Mexicanos son muy abiertos y calientes; muy diferentes a nosotros los japoneses.

Deidara tomó una calada a su cigarrillo y después soltó el humo elegantemente:

- ¿Te parece que los japoneses seamos cerrados?- cuestionó mientras señalaba hacia la pista de baile.

Todos los que estaban bailando se encontraban restregándose unos contra los otros, sin mencionar que algunos se besaban y se "metían mano" descaradamente.

- Eso es el efecto reggeton. Desde que se puso de moda aquí en Japón, las discotecas ya no son lo que eran...todos se han espabilado mucho.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- sonrió- Lo bueno de esta música es que ayuda a los tímidos a seducir.

- ¿Llamas seducir a alguien que se pone detrás de ti y te restriega sus partes íntimas por el culo? Dei, eso mas bien es pervertido.

- Ya, pero los que somos gays lo disfrutamos...y no te atrevas a negármelo.- bebió un trago largo de su bebida y comenzó a sonar la "Gasolina del Daddy Yankee".- Voy a bailar. ¿te vienes?

- Ie, voy a pedir un cubata.

- Wakari mashta.- respondió el ojiazul y se encaminó hacia la pista.

No es que le gustara bailar pero el alcohol y la nicotina comenzaban a hacer estragos en su sangre y ambas substancias le provocaban un estado de excitación regular.

Se colocó en mitad del área y comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de aquel excitante reggeton. Pronto acaparó todas las miradas; y tanto hombres como mujeres peleaban por colocarse detrás del artista.

Éste se cercioró de lo que pasaba pero lejos de molestarse, potenció más su sensualidad alborotándose su hermosa melena rubia que le caía salvaje hasta su cintura.

El profesor de inglés se sentía dichoso y tremendamente guapo ya que casi toda la discoteca soñaba con arrimarse a él. Parecía que se había convertido en un tesoro del cual todos anhelaban poseer.

Sasori se encontraba observándolo todo desde la barra. Desde luego, su compañero se movía estupendamente, pero no llegaba a la altura de su Manuel Bustamante.

La tristeza inundó inmediatamente su cuerpo. Tomó su móvil y le escribió un mensaje:

"Hola Manuel, ¿cómo estás? Sé que actué mal ocultándote mi enfermedad pero lo hice porque tenía miedo a que me rechazaras. Dame otra oportunidad. Esta vez no te defraudaré. Sasori".

Guardó el celular y deseó que la contestación fuera pronta y satisfactoria.

Después se dirigió hacia Deidara y se colocó detrás de él, sonriendo satisfecho por la envidia que –seguramente- estaba provocando a los demás, luego se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la música latina deleitándose con las caderas del artista.

Rumbearon tres o cuatro canciones más, bebieron, fumaron, bailaron nuevamente y volvieron a beber.

Cuando acabó la canción de "This is Love de William" decidieron seguir con la fiesta en el apartamento de Deidara.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de vuelta a casa, Dei iba tambaleándose de un lado a otro por culpa de la borrachera que traía consigo, también iba fumándose un porrillo, esto parecía que lo ayudaba a no caerse.

Sasori, en cambio, parecía bastante lúcido. Se encontraba en el interior de su marioneta Hiruko. No hablaron durante el camino, pues decidieron ahorrarse energías para cuando llegaran al piso, pues el rubio le había prometido un karaoke.

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento del ojiazul y éste sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. Intentó encajarlas en la cerradura pero no atinó. Al final Sasori salió de su fiel amiga y procedió él mismo.

Pasaron al recibidor y se deshicieron del calzado. Después comenzó la travesía hacia la sala de estar.

- Kami-sama... como está el piso...- se dijo el marionetista mientras apartaba las numerosas cajas que entorpecían el paso.- Que desordenado... Desde luego no se puede ni comparar con el de Itachi.

- ¿Decías algo?- cuestionó Deidara volteándose.

- No.

- Si quieres pasa a la sala de estar. Yo voy a cambiarme y a desmaquillarme.

- Muy bien

- Ves montando el Sing Star.

- De acuerdo.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar mencionado y del pequeño mueble que se ubicaba debajo del televisor, extrajo la play Station y comenzó a colocar los cables en sus lugares correspondientes.

Después, halló una estantería llena a rebosar de videojuegos, todos colocados en orden alfabético.

- Esto es lo único que tiene en orden este muchacho...

Les echó un vistazo por encima e hizo una mueca divertida en cuanto se percató que el ochenta por ciento de todos ellos tenían como temática el arte. Vislumbró uno que le agradó, el "Battlelfield". Optó por jugar un poco con él mientras su compañero terminaba de sus quehaceres.

Introdujo el disco en el aparato reproductor y sonrió en cuanto contempló el título del juego. Seleccionó el rango del soldado que manejaría y la pantalla que se más asemejaba a sus gustos.

A continuación comenzó su periplo por el desierto del Sahara.

Cada vez que mataba, le producía una satisfacción increíble, pues se imaginaba que cada uno de sus enemigos portaba un pedacito de su enfermedad y al eliminarlos, evitaba que el Sida siguiera extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

De repente sonó su móvil.

- Manuel...- se dijo mientras soltaba sin cuidado el mando de la Play Station.

Tomó su móvil desesperado y rezó una oración para que su respuesta fuera positiva. Leyó:

"Ni lo sueñes".

Al terminar, escuchó el horrible estruendo de una metralleta acribillando a su soldado. Murió.

Si, así se sintió el pelirrojo en cuanto su cerebro digirió aquel mensaje.

Pero antes de que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar ante tal nefasto sentimiento, Deidara irrumpió en la habitación:

- ¿Has encontrado el Sing Star?

Sasori enmudeció ante tal diminuto cuerpo. Al artista que le encantaba destruir sus esculturas vestía con una camisetita verde pistacho que le dejaba al descubierto el vientre. El pelirrojo hizo un mohín en cuanto observó el hueso de sus caderas que para su gusto, sobresalían demasiado. Descendió la mirada y se topó con unos shorts negros básicos que descubrían sin vergüenza alguna sus muslos que se habían desinflado de tal manera que parecían dos palillos. Parecía que se romperían de un momento a otro. Examinó su rostro y descubrió que había envejecido tres o cuatro años más, pues al quitarse el maquillaje; se reveló sus enormes ojeras y se borró aquel color rosado que el colorete le había obsequiado en sus mejillas haciendo que su semblante perdiera cualquier resquicio de salud. Si, el rubio había adelgazado bastante.

- Dei, ¿estás bien?

El ojiazul quiso contestar pero de su boca tan solo salió un leve eructo producto de las numerosas toxinas que le había metido al cuerpo.

- Dei, has adelgazado mucho...

- ¡Que va! Estoy muy gordo.- interrumpió el albino mientras se llevaba sus manos hacia el vientre.- Parece que vaya a tener un bebé.

- Al revés, pienso que tendrías que comer más. Te ves enfermo.

- ¿Comer más? ¡Entonces pareceré un elefante! Bueno... eso ya lo soy...

- ¡No es verdad!-vaciló por unos instantes y continuó- Me revienta que la gente que está sana se busque las enfermedades por sí mismas. ¡Esto es un insulto para los que ya nacemos enfermos!

- ¿C-como?

- Nada.-contestó rápidamente.- Solo te digo que te alimentes como es debido y ya está.

- Si, si... ¿cantamos ya?- cuestionó el rubio cambiando de conversación.

- Hai...

El artista que le encantaba que sus marionetas perduraran para siempre, cambió el videojuego de antes por el "Sing Star latino" e instaló los micrófonos, luego se volteó y preguntó:

- ¿Cual quieres, el rojo o el azul?

- El azul.

Después de la breve presentación del videojuego, la pantalla descubrió la lista de las canciones disponibles.

- ¡Quiero esa!- exclamó el rubiales señalando hacia una canción que se titulaba "Corre".

- Está bien.- presionó la tecla de "play" y la suave melodía comenzó.

Deidara se posicionó en mitad de la sala, se suavizó la garganta y comenzó a entonar:

- Me miras diferente...Me abrazas y no siento tu calor... Te digo lo que siento, me interrumpes y terminas la oración, siempre tienes la razón...túuuu libre de todo tan predecible...yaaaaaa me lo sé, así que corre, corre, corre corazón...de los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz...

A partir de aquí, el marionetista dejó volar su imaginación a causa del terrible acento español que utilizaba su compañero.

Conocía bastante bien la canción, pues Manuel acostumbraba a cantársela al oído antes de dormir. Recordó aquella voz tan dulce y las cosquillas que le producía cuando el aire de sus cuerdas vocales se intensificaba cuando alargaba los acordes.

Deidara la estropeaba con creces. Entre que lo suyo no era cantar y encima estaba en otro idioma; seguro que terminaría lloviendo de un momento a otro tal y como decía el famoso dicho.

Terminó la canción y el juego le dio al cantante una puntuación baja.

- Esto debe estar equivocado. No lo he hecho tan mal...- se lamentaba el ojiazul- No me he equivocado en ninguna palabra...

- Ya...- respondió el pelirrojo, repasó toda la lista y sonrió divertido en cuanto se percató que casi todas las conocía.

Todas se las había oído cantar a su guapo mexicano, seleccionó una al azar.

Tomó el micrófono, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la salsa:

- ¡Con la montaña de este amor intenso, con la llanura de tu vientre hermoso, con el camino de tus ojos lindos yo voy soñando poquito a poco, pero yo sé que mi melodía con mi canción te voy a seducir para que vengas a vivir conmigo...!

- "¡Guau! Éste sí que canta bien."- pensó el albino alucinado.

Parecía que había estado viviendo en algún país de habla española ya que su pronunciación era clara y concisa.

Se notaba que quien le había enseñado allí en México lo hizo con amor y cariño, pues así lo había recibido Sasori.

Acabó la canción y éste lo alabó:

- ¡Muy bien Sasori! Pareces un...-leyó el nombre del grupo que había cantado "Siento"- ...un Hermano Rosario perdido jejeje.

- Que va...es que Manuel...-se calló a tiempo.- Nada, nada... El caso es que se me da bien los idiomas.

- Ah...bueno, ¡ahora me vuelve a tocar a mí! A ver...

Y así se pasaron un buen rato hasta que se cansaron de cantar.

Después pusieron la televisión y se relajaron en el sofá. El rubio se hizo otro porrillo:

- Dei... deberías dejar de meterte droga. Al final tu cuerpo no lo soportará y caerás desmayado.

- No te... preocu-preocupes... ha habido noches en las que me he llegado a meter más.

- Tu cuerpo está muy maltratado.

- ¡Y que lo digas!- esto lo dijo refiriéndose a cuando se inducía al vómito. Hizo una calada larga y soltó el humo chulesco.

El ojicafé volvió a poner su atención en la televisión ya que estaban emitiendo un concierto de "Marilyn Manson"

Hizo un mohín cuando vislumbró su excéntrica estética.

- ¿Has visto...?

No pudo terminar la frase ya que el rubio parecía estar levitando en un mundo alternativo, pues sus pupilas dilatadas y su media sonrisa de idiota lo delataban.

Normal, llevaba toda la noche consumiendo alcohol y hierbas ilegales.

Abrió la ventana que estaba a su lado con la intención de que le entrara el fresquillo y se acomodó más en el sofá; luego dejó su mente en blanco para intentar relajarse. Pero el sonido de unos escandalosos jadeos inundó el silencio de la madrugada:

_¡GIME PUTA!_

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto escuchó la última palabra.

_¡Aaaaah! ¡Ahhhh! _

_¡Más fuerte joder!_

_¡AAAAH! ¡SIIIII! ¡AHHH HIDAN!_

- ¿He escuchado Hidan?- se cuestionó Sasori a sí mismo.- No me digas que...

_¡Pídemelo! ¿Qué quieres zorra?_

_¡Quiero tu polla! _

_¡Si! ¡Te voy a reventar el culo Uchiha!¿Se siente rico, eh?_

_¡Ahhh! ¡Si mucho! ¡Aaah!_

No hacía falta ser un adivino para saber que en el piso de arriba se estaba practicando sexo duro.

- ¡Oh dios mío! Itachi Uchiha con Hidan... ¡kami-sama, no me lo esperaba! Y eso que el religioso iba de puritano... Jejejeje vaya par...

Los gemidos seguían y hasta se escuchaba el sonido del sofá donde ambos chicos supuestamente se revolcaban salvajemente.

El marionetista se mordió el labio y se percató que su mano derecha se encontraba dentro de sus pantalones. Cuando percibió el grito final de Itachi (el del orgasmo), su estómago se sacudió y se le produjo una enorme erección.

- Puto Itachi... ¿por qué tienes que sonar tan rico?

Miró a Deidara y éste parecía que aún no se había despertado de su "paja mental".

Ahora que se fijaba, al rubio se le había corrido el bajo del pantaloncito hacia arriba y como le quedaba abombado casi se podía apreciar su entrepierna.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el baso para mandar a tomar viento a su saber estar y convertirse en depredador.

Se abalanzó contra Deidara y lo empujó hacia atrás quedando éste último debajo del pelirrojo.

Parece que aquel impacto contra el sofá, despertó al profesor de inglés.

- ¿¡Pero qué...?! S-Sasori, ¿qué haces?

- ¡Cállate y ábrete de piernas!- ordenó mientras le desgarraba la camisetilla.

De inmediato se descubrió el torso del pasivo y Sasori aprovechó para saborear los pezones que se le antojaban irresistibles.

- ¡Para Sasori!- gritaba mientras forcejeaba para liberarse.

- ¿No decías en la discoteca que me amabas? ¿No decías que me echabas de menos? ¿No decías que cuando volviera de México me follarías? ¡Pues sé un hombre y cumple tu palabra!.

¡Es verdad! Se le había olvidado que antaño, le había prometido al marionetista que se entregaría al él cuando regresara de su viaje, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado; ahora sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de su corazón y estaba seguro de que no era Sasori.

Ya que Itachi parecía haber escogido a aquel puto viejo, el rubio quería utilizar al marionetista para no sentirse solo. Su plan consistía en tontear un poco con él pero por lo visto se le había ido de las manos. Supo en aquel momento que no podría fingir amarlo, ya que se le estaba antojando repugnante el camino de saliva que Sasori estaba trazando desde su pecho izquierdo hasta su ombligo.

- ¡Sasori detente!- chilló.

Intentó forcejear otra vez, pero su anatomía se negó a obedecer a aquel impulso que dictaba su mente, pues no tenía más fuerzas para sacudirse con rabia. Se había maltratado tanto aquella noche que su mente y su alma no aguantaron más y comenzaron a pasarle factura empezando por su vista, la cual restaba nitidez al paisaje.

El ojiazul parpadeaba para intentar corregirla pero cesó el intento cuando sintió que sus shorts se despojaban de su recta cintura.

Eso sí que no iba a permitirlo. Aquella parte íntima que todavía nadie había acariciado permanecería así hasta que apareciera su verdadero amor, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera el Uchiha.

- ¡Sasori no te amo joder!

Tras escuchar esto, el pelirrojo que se encontraba examinando la verga de su compañero para asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna herida o fístula, detuvo su "tour" y ascendió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la del rubio.

Aquellas gélidas pupilas fueron las responsables de producirle un molesto nudo en la garganta. Nunca antes había visto aquel semblante tan desgraciado. Nunca había visto a su compañero llorar. Le rogó:

- Por favor, no lo hagas Sasori...

Después, su vista se oscureció por completo y perdió la conciencia. Se había desmayado.

- ¿¡Deidara?!- lo meneó con cuidado- ¡Deidara! ¡Oe Deidara!

Le tomó la muñeca derecha con la intención de tomarle el pulso y observó horrorizado que tres líneas rojizas rompían la armonía de su piel albina.

Eran cortes.

Lejos de preocuparse por el motivo de aquella hazaña, sonrió sádicamente cuando la intención de contagiarlo cruzó por su mente. Pues aquellas heridas eran puertas abiertas para que el virus se colara perfectamente por allí.

Así que se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo con los dientes y en seguida comenzó a manar sangre contaminada.

Aquel color granate era tan hermoso como destructivo a la vez. Aquel simple líquido tenía el poder de condenar al infierno a aquel que su portador decidiera.

- Así que no me amas ¿eh Deidara?...- se pasó la lengua por los labios con tal de refrescárselos- Otro que me da la espalda...pero te saldrá bien caro...

Dirigió el dedo hacia la muñeca del rubio durmiente y lo colocó justo encima de aquellos cortes, se apretó aquella extremidad para que cayera una gota de sangre.

Pero su subconsciente le advirtió: "¿Para qué quieres contagiarlo por ahí cuando puedes hacerlo por el culo? Seguramente te será más placentero.".

Aquella voz tenía razón. ¿Por qué usar sangre cuando podía utilizar semen? Se llevaría un rato divertido y además lo contagiaría igual.

Se deslizó hacia abajo y fue a parar a la altura de la verga de su amigo. Con cuidado lo volteó. Pudo contemplar aquel traserito rico que lo incitaba a colarse dentro.

Como el artista albino estaba dormido, decidió que lo penetraría sin prepararlo antes. Como su entrepierna había perdido la erección, tuvo que meneársela un poco para volver a conseguirla.

Cuando lo hizo, levantó las caderas del ojiazul y le rozó la entrada con su sexo. Cuando estaba dispuesto a empujar para entrar, otra voz en su interior habló: "Tú no eres tan hijo de puta Sasori... Además, Deidara no tiene culpa de nada. Es Itachi el que te ha robado el puesto de líder de la organización..."

Relajó sus músculos y bajó las caderas del rubio.

Tenía razón. No podía hacerle eso a su antiguo compañero de misiones y actual amigo. Era con el que más había compartido y vivido alegrías. Además, el acto que iba a cometer sería más propio de una violación y tal cosa nunca estuvo en sus planes.

Tomó sus shorts y se los colocó de nuevo. Después lo condujo hacia su habitación y lo acostó en su cama. Se aseguró de que seguía respirando y lo tapó con las sábanas.

- Lo siento Deidara. Se me escapó de las manos.

Lo besó en la frente y volvió a la salita.

Se echó en el sofá y trató de dormirse pero sus remordimientos no le dejaban. Estuvo a punto de cometer un acto atroz del que se hubiera arrepentido toda la vida.

Cogió su móvil y se pasó todo el rato contemplando una foto de su mexicano. No se cansaba de admirar su cabello negro y sus ojos oscuros -que depende de la luz unas veces se apreciaban marrones como el café y otras absolutamente negros como un pozo sin fondo-, sin mencionar aquella piel bronceada producto del solazo de las playas de Cancún.

Por fin logró dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, nada más despertarse, corrió a ver a Deidara pero no estaba allí. Encontró un trozo de papel el cual le informaba que éste se había ido a la peluquería.

Si el rubio tuvo ganas de ir a arreglarse el pelo, esto quería decir que se encontraba bien.

Respiró aliviado.

De repente picaron al timbre. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió.

Se sorprendió al ver a Itachi Uchiha.

**Fin del Flaskback**

Deidara engullía poco a poco aquel dulce con la esperanza de que no se acabara nunca, pero por desgracia, ya solo quedaba menos de la mitad de la cabeza del pez.

Para retrasar su fin, contestó a Sasori:

"¿Sentirme incómodo? ¿A que te refieres? De lo último que me acuerdo es que nos sentamos en el sofá y en la tele estaban dando el concierto de Marilyn Manson. Después desperté en mi cama y me fui a la peluquería."

"Si, fui yo quien te acostó. ¿Entonces no te acuerdas de nada más?".

"No...-El rubio vislumbró a un par de chiquillos que parecían enzarzarse en una pelea, pero al final resultó que estaban jugando, siguió escribiendo- ¿Es que ocurrió algo que yo debería saber?".

"No"- seguido de un emoticono sonriendo.

"¿Entonces por qué cojones dices que querías disculparte? Yo no me sentí incómodo en ningún momento".

"Es que quería disculparme por haberte pisado el pie cuando estuvimos bailando en la discoteca."

"¡Ah, aquello! No pasa nada."

De repente, sonó el timbre del fin del recreo. El profesor de inglés se despidió:

" Sasori, tengo que volver a clase. Hablamos en otro momento."

"Muy bien. Mata ne."

Se zampó lo que quedaba del pescado de chocolate e inmediatamente se sintió culpable. Se miró el vientre y su mente enferma se lo descubrió bastante abultado.

Hizo un mohín. Debía sacarlo inmediatamente de su cuerpo si no quería engordarse tres quilos, así que se dirigió hacia los lavabos.

Allí justamente se encontraba Itachi Uchiha. Frente al espejo examinándose el parche que llevaba en su ojo izquierdo. El día anterior, después de haberse esforzado tanto para descubrir al francotirador, se pasó el resto de día y toda la noche en la más absoluta oscuridad, aguantando el terrible escozor del alcohol en sus ojos.

El derecho se había recuperado totalmente, pero en cambio, el izquierdo había empeorado con creces. Sabía perfectamente que debía descansar pero no tenía más remedio que acudir a clase para pagarse la vida.

Pero a pesar de su preocupación por la incertidumbre de perder la vista en aquel ojo, estaba enormemente satisfecho por el resultado, pues ya sabía la localización de aquel puto francotirador y en cuanto su chakra volviera a recuperarse, no dudaría en acabar con él.

Con éste muerto, ya no habría temor en enfrentarse al cabrón de Fushika y así podría cuidar a su guapísimo rubio de una vez por todas.

Animado por esa idea, se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse de allí pero de repente, se topó con un robusto cuerpo. Era Hidan.

- Ah, Itachi, estabas aquí... Me dijeron que no te encontrabas muy bien y quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien. ¿genki desu ka?

- Si, estoy bien, gracias. Solo que un poco atontado por los calmantes.

- Si quieres márchate a casa y yo te cubro tu clase.

- ¿Cubrirme? Hidan, ¿sabes algo de filosofía?

- Bueno,... la religión y la filosofía son cosas bastante... ¡eyyy!- exclamó el peliblanco mientras cogía a Itachi por la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo.- ¿Por qué has venido a trabajar? Estás muy débil.

- Tengo que trabajar... sino no podré pagar las facturas. Además soy un Uchiha y nos caracterizamos por ser fuertes. Un simple mareo no puede vencerme...

- No voy a permitir que te quedes aquí. Te llevaré a casa aunque tenga que arrastrarte.- dijo el religioso mientras cogía a Itachi en modo "princesa".

Pronto, el aroma corporal del portador del sharingan penetró por las fosas nasales del ojiamatista; que viajó por todo su cuerpo despertando la testosterona que yacía dormida en su interior.

Aquel olor le resultaba bastante excitante y estaba seguro de que ya lo había respirado en otra ocasión. Por otro lado, el Uchiha se sentía protegido entre esos enormes brazos que lo sostenían con tanta fuerza, (como si no quisieran dejarlo marchar por nada del mundo). Se vislumbraba a si mismo como si fuera una delicada damisela la cual necesitaba numerosos cuidados. Con Hidan a su lado la seguridad era máxima, pues no tendría que preocuparse por si alguien quisiera dañarlo. Con Hidan en su cama podría dormir tranquilo. Con Hidan en su cuerpo podría gozar de un sexo duro.

¿¡Pero qué diablos estaba pensando?! Amaba a Deidara sobre toda persona, objeto u animal, pero si era cierto que por culpa de su enfermedad se estaba deteriorando su aspecto físico.

Muy a su pesar, admitió que la anatomía del religioso le ponía más cachondo que la de su rubio. Le ponía a tono aquellos pectorales bien formados, aquel torso trabajado en el gimnasio y aquellas piernas robustas.

Le ponía a cien aquel cabello peinado hacia atrás y hasta aquel rosario que colgaba de su cuello. Le excitaba aquel rostro puritano, el cual se le antojaba que era una máscara, la cual se ponía para esconder su enorme lujuria.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ambas pupilas se saludaron y se fusionaron entre ellas creando un contraste perfecto y revelándoles lo que había ocurrido aquella noche de Sábado.

En ese instante Hidan estaba dispuesto a desprenderse de aquel símbolo que lo ataba a su religión, para cambiarse a otra que tenía por nombre Itachi Uchiha.

- Siempre supe que nunca podría serle fiel a Jashin...- esmutó el más grande- Lo supe en el primer momento en que te vi.- tragó saliva y se sinceró- Antes, era un tío maleducado que le daba lo mismo todo y todos. Pero cuando te vi entrar en Akatsuki, me decidí a cambiar para bien y me uní a Jashin ya que hablaban muy bien de esta religión. Después me hice profesor, pero no para enseñar mis conocimientos, sino para estar más cerca de ti.

- Hidan...-bajó la mirada y se ruborizó.

- Me di cuenta que me gustaban los hombres cuando antaño realizaba misiones con Kakuzu. Fuimos a unos baños termales y cuando se desnudó... no sé, no pude evitar fijarme en su cuerpo... Es más, pasé todo el rato sin apartar la vista de su entrepierna.

- Corren rumores de que todo su cuerpo está cosido, ¿es cierto?

- Si. Además, en su espalda lleva cosidas cuatro caretas que representan los cuatro corazones que posee.

- Que fuerte…Yo creía que tu religión no aceptaba la homosexualidad.

- Y de hecho no la acepta. Por eso supe que no la sería fiel. El mandamiento número veintidós dice: no mirarás de forma lujuriosa u amorosa a una persona de tu mismo sexo, el veintitrés: no realizarás actos impuros tales como masturbación pensando en personas de tu mismo sexo y el veinticuatro: no amarás a personas de tu mismo sexo. Todos ellos incumplidos.

- Hidan...

- Todo este tiempo he estado dibujando círculos, rezando e intentado cumplir con cada uno de los mandamientos, pero sabía que ya no serviría para nada. Sabía que yo ya no era siervo de Jashin. Sabía que desde la primera vez que mis ojos se fijaron en ti, ya había pecado para siempre.

Itachi enmudeció tras aquellas palabras. Nunca nadie le había dicho esas cosas tan bonitas. Pero si de algo se caracterizaban los Uchiha era por tenerlo todo claro y éste sabía perfectamente que Hidan lo atraía físicamente y sexualmente; estaría dispuesto a acostarse con él todos los días de su vida pero en el tema del amor puro el que precedía era Deidara.

Si Deidara no hubiera existido, estaría encantado de que aquel gigantón lo adentrara en un compartimiento del lavabo y ahí se lo "cepillara".

Su entrepierna lo pedía a gritos pero su corazón no. Era difícil resistirse a esas dos fuerzas que luchaban violentamente en la mente y el cuerpo del morenito.

Tenía veinticinco años y un currículum nefasto respecto a polvos echados. Un par de ellos a disgusto con Fushika y uno tercero que no lo había podido disfrutar por culpa de la embriaguez del alcohol.

Para él es como si aún fuera virgen.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto la voz del religioso taladró sus tímpanos:

- ...¿Y bien? ¿qué me dices? Con esto estoy violando el mandamiento número veintisiete: nunca te declararás a personas de tu mismo sexo.

Tras escuchar eso, el ojinegro sabía por donde iban los tiros. Deseaba decirle: "Amo a Deidara pero si a ti no te molesta, me gustaría que cada noche me esperaras en mi cama."

El shintoismo era tan perro que solamente dejaba estar con una persona.

En aquel instante, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por que la poligamia (derecho a tener más de un cónyuge) estuviera permitida en Japón. Así podría tener a Hidan y a Deidara para su deleite.

Del primero disfrutaría el sexo y del segundo la alegría del amor. Tan solo podía quedarse con uno y en el podium estaba el rubito pero Hidan…el cuerpo de Hidan lo llamaba, lo buscaba y lo excitaba.

Inconscientemente, las manos del profesor de historia se aferraron al cuello del profesor de religión. Su piel, su entrepierna y sus hormonas sexuales no querían separarse ni un milímetro de aquella anatomía griega, la cual podría exhibirse perfectamente en la portada de alguna revista de modelos masculina ubicada en la estantería de una consulta de donación de semen destinada a complacer las fantasías de hombres gay.

Aunque Itachi no supiera todavía que rol le gustaba desempeñar, con ese tiarrón al lado, tenía claro que se dejaría someter con mucho gusto (de echo ya lo había hecho pero no recordaba lo que se sentía).

Hidan, parece que intuyó aquel pensamiento y acomodó a su compañero en el mármol del lavabo. A continuación le subió la camisa y le acarició el torso.

El religioso cerró los ojos para potenciar el sentido del tacto, pues era la primera vez que sus manos se deleitaban con algo que no fuera el libro Sagrado de Jashin, pues estaba acostumbrado a llevar siempre consigo aquel ejemplar que contaba el origen de ese misterioso dios.

El moreno quería gritarle que cesara aquella tortura tan agradable; que su cuerpo y su alma eran propiedad de Deidara, pero su "hambre sexual" era la que estaba ganando la batalla.

- Hi-Hidan...deten… detent...

Apretó la mandíbula cuando los dedos de éste comenzaron a jugar con sus pezones; que inmediatamente se erectaron representando el grado de excitación que sentía.

- "Yo soy de Deidara...Deidara es al que amo...Deidara, Deidara..."- pensaba el ojinegro, pero en cambio, su subconsciente repetía: "Hidan...fóllame Hidan..."

- Hidan...fóllame Hidan...

Sin darse cuenta, su voz se había aliado con ese deseo y lo había exteriorizado.

- Como gustes.- respondió Hidan.

Si, ya no había dudas, su dios era Itachi Uchiha. Se quitó el rosario (nunca lo había hecho inconscientemente) y así se sintió libre para entregarse al cien por cien a su amigo. Después lo besó dulcemente.

Aquel beso se le antojó algo torpe al Uchiha, pues se notaba que el ojiamatista era inexperto en eso. Era curioso, pues sus labios carnosos representaban todo lo contrario.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron cuando constataron que aquella vez lo sentirían todo. Que estaban sobrios. Que no se perderían placer alguno, aunque Itachi no estuviera absolutamente seguro.

Otro beso. Éste fue más húmedo y tuvo como actividad principal el intercambio de saliva.

¡Un momento! Recordó que estaba "contagiado de Sida".

- ¡Para Hidan!

Éste detuvo sus manos que viajaban por su bajo vientre:

- ¿Qué ocurre Itachi?

- Hidan...abre la boca.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño extrañado pero su mente se pervirtió pensando que quizás iba a introducirle el "cucurucho", así que obedeció.

Pero en vez de extraer aquella parte íntima de su pantalón, éste revisó el interior y exterior de su boca; descubrió que en la mandíbula inferior lucía unos disimulados braquets. Hidan confundido y un poquito avergonzado, explicó :

- Siento no haberte contado lo de mis braquets... Cuando era niño, no paraba de tocarme los dientes de abajo que me estaban saliendo y entonces se me torcieron... Eso dificultaba mi estética, entonces decidí arreglármelos y...

- No es por eso Hidan- interrumpió el moreno tajante- ¿No tienes ninguna herida en la boca, no?

- No. Precisamente, la boca es la parte de mí que más me cuido.

- Bien...

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el fuego que ardía en sus cuerpos se había extinguido de una manera brutal. Parece que aquel comentario odontológico había sido el causante de enfriar el momento.

El Uchiha miró su reloj y puso los ojos como platos cuando descubrió lo tarde que era. Debía haber estado haciendo clase desde hacía diez minutos.

- ¡Hidan, llego tarde a clase! Como Jiraya se entere, me cortará el cuello. Además, tengo examen con los de primero.- se volteó hacia el espejo y se examinó el parche por encima- bien, de momento no ha sangrado más...- se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir de allí se despidió del religioso- Nos vemos en otra ocasión...¡Mata ne!- y se marchó rápidamente dejando a un Hidan confundido.

Un Hidan que deseaba saber si en vez de continuar llevando aquel rosario, era el momento de desprenderse de él para siempre y lucir un bonito anillo de compromiso.

Pero el Uchiha no le había respondido. La situación había sido contradictoria. Por un lado no le había contestado a la petición de salir con él, (la cual parecía no interesarle) pero luego estuvo dispuesto a intimar...Lío. Hidan estaba liado, pero decidió que iría poco a poco.

Se situó frente al espejo y sacó un bote de gomina de la nada. Se echó un poco en las manos y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás.

Ahora sabía perfectamente que se había acostado con Itachi. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo soltó una blasfemia y culpó a la borrachera de antaño por haberle difuminado su conciencia. Le hubiera encantado haberse podido enterar de lo que se sentía al estar dentro del cuerpo de su compañero.

Sonrió rebelde y murmuró:

- Perdóname Jashin-sama... estoy pecando…de hecho, volvería a pecar una y otra vez...

De repente vislumbró una cabellera rubia pasar rápidamente por detrás de él y meterse en un compartimiento.

No le dio tiempo a deducir quien era.

Tan sólo escuchó el sonido de "algo" cayendo en el váter. Parecía como si eso fuera algo fluido, como si fuera agua. Supo inmediatamente de que se trataba cuando percibió dos o tres estornudos secos intencionados y después más de lo mismo.

A continuación un silencio sepulcral y seguidamente, la cisterna.

Deidara salió y se dirigió a la pica a lavarse las manos. Un hilillo amarillento pegajoso se había quedado atrapado entre sus labios y delataba que había vomitado.

Entre ellos se había formado una espiral de tensión invisible que danzaba a su alrededor. De hecho ya la había notado aquella mañana cuando el rubio decidió no saludarlo.

¿Qué le había hecho él? Decidió romper el hielo:

- Dei... ¿te encuentras bien?

El receptor siguió lavándose las manos. Ni lo miró. Hidan no se dio por vencido y repitió:

- Dei...¿me estás escuchán...?

- ¿Es verdad que te has acostado con Itachi?- esmutó de repente.

Le sorprendió aquella pregunta.

- P-pues... a ver... "claro que sí y casi lo hago antes"

- Corre ese rumor por todos los miembros de Akatsuki, ¿es cierto?

El Jashinista se dejó de romances y aclaró:

- Si.- luego se excusó- Pero ambos estábamos borrachos y no éramos conscientes de ello.

Aunque éste último fuera un tiarrón y el rubio un escuálido muchachito al que seguramente el grande reventaría sin pestañear, reunió todo el valor para encararlo:

- No me vas a quitar al Uchiha.

Podía "medio" soportar que se tirara a aquel viejo, ya que Itachi le había dicho que no tenía más remedio; y en algún lugar muy profundo situado en su corazón, una voz le decía que confiara en él; pero que lo hiciera con el religioso no.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la varonil voz del ojiamatista se coló por sus oídos:

- Me gusta el Uchiha y...no voy a permitir que nadie más lo tenga.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula e hizo un ademán para llevarse la mano derecha hacia la cintura donde solía lucir un bolsito donde guardaba un poco de su arcilla para batallar, pero recordó que estaba en el instituto y eso era propio de las misiones. Se mordió el labio. No tenía recursos para enfrentarse a Hidan.

Éste no hizo movimiento alguno, pues sabía perfectamente que en su apartamento, concretamente en el armario de su habitación, se hallaba su fiel amiga; la guadaña.

Quizás era el momento de volver a usarla de nuevo...

El ojiazul le devolvió una gélida mirada y se marchó sin despedirse.

Hidan, se colocó el rosario, se planchó su camisa y se encaminó hacia su aula correspondiente.

Nada más llegar, mandó que todos los alumnos separaran sus pupitres porque había examen sorpresa.

- ¡Joder!- se quejó Kiba- ¿Es que hoy es el día de los exámenes sorpresa o qué?

El profesor hizo caso omiso a la réplica y repartió un folio a cada alumno:

- Bien, en este folio tenéis que escribirme los treinta primeros mandamientos de Jashin-sama.

Los alumnos, asqueados, comenzaron sus quehaceres y el religioso decidió pasearse por la clase para evitar que nadie se copiara. Pero en realidad sus ojos no vislumbraban a sus alumnos, sino a Itachi Uchiha y al estúpido de Deidara, el cuál se había convertido en su oponente.

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente hasta que llegó la hora del fin de las clases.

Todos los alumnos salían escopeteados por la puerta intentando capturar todo el aire fresco que les permitía sus pulmones. Querían olvidarse de aquella olor a libros tan desagradable para algunos pero tan placentera para los "empollones". Querían olvidarse de las aburridas pero hermosas caras de algunos docentes y lo más importante, querían disfrutar del partido Madrid-Barça que emitían aquella tarde-noche. Pero había dos alumnos que parecía que no les interesara ni Andrés Iniesta ni Iker Casillas; eran Sasuke y Naruto que estaban en los lavabos tratando de iniciar su plan:

- ¡Teme hazlo ya que no viene nadie!- exclamó Naruto mientras observaba por la puerta.

- Es que... es que...me da vergüenza...- balbuceó Sasuke con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

- Me lo prometiste. Sabes que no puedo presentarte así a mi padre.

- Lo sé dobe... pero es que hace mucho que no realizo ese ninjutsu y se me hace raro transformarme en chica.

- Onegai Uchiha...-hizo pucheritos; sabía que aquello enternecía a su novio y no se equivocó.

- Aisssh- resopló- Está bien cielo.- hizo unos sellos y gritó- ¡Sexy no jutsu!

De repente apareció una linda morenita con dos graciosas coletitas que le caían hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran enormes y sus pestañas larguísimas. Unas largas y curvadas cejas enmarcaban su mirada tornándola sexy y equilibrada.

Sus mejillas, ligeramente sonrosadas, le daban un toque infantil a su semblante y aquellos labios rojos le hacían un look bastante sofisticado.

Lucía un vestidito de tirantes con flores estampadas que finalizaba hasta más arriba de sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto unas piernas largas, delgadas y albinas.

- Sasuke, estás realmente preciosa. Si fuera heterosexual te tiraría los trastos...- dijo el rubio.

- Uruse usuratonkachi...me veo realmente ridículo.- se examinó de arriba abajo y descubrió que carecía de pechos.- ¡No tengo tetas!

- No pasa nada. Mi mamá solía decir que los mejores pechos eran los que cabían dentro de una mano.

- ¿Qué dices ahora? ¡Me niego a salir así!

- ¡Vamos Sasuke, no seas tan presumido! Solo vas a usar este cuerpo un rato...

- ¡Me da igual! Yo...

No pudo terminar la queja ya que un alumno entró de inmediato y se sorprendió al ver "una mujer" en el lavabo de los chicos.

- Etto... ya nos íbamos...- se excusó Naruto mientras cogía a la chica de la mano y se marchaban de allí.

Después pusieron rumbo hacia donde habían quedado con el Namikaze.

Mientras tanto, Minato se encontraba en la cafetería; sentado en una de las mesas más próximas a la ventana.

Aún no se explicaba como había podido llegar hasta allí sin morir en el intento, pues solamente sintió un poco de sofoco y un dolor muy leve en el costado.

Se había arreglado un poco para la ocasión. Vestía con unos jeans y una camiseta azul básica. Respecto al peinado no pudo recrearse en nada ya que al tener el cabello bastante rebelde no le aguantaba la forma, por lo tanto se lo dejó como lo tenía.

Todas las féminas que se encontraban allí no cesaban de mirarlo. El Namikaze era un hombre muy guapo y aparentaba unos veinticinco años. Además, al ser rubio con ojos azules, aspecto que escaseaba en Konoha, llamaba mucho la atención.

En cuestión de segundos su hijo y su pareja hicieron su presencia:

- Konnichiwa oto-san. ¿Doijobu ka?

- Daijobu hijo.- contestó sonriendo, después se fijó en la hermosa muchachita y cuestionó- ¿cómo se llama?

- P-pues...

¡Maldición! Con tanto jaleo no se acordaron de pactar un nombre femenino ni una historia convincente.

- Chiharu desu- se presentó la morenita realizando una perfecta reverencia.

- Encantado Chiharu, yo soy Minato Namikaze, el papá de Naruto.- inclinó la cabeza elegantemente.- Sentaos, os invito a tomar algo.

Los amantes obedecieron. En seguida vino la camarera y les cogió la comanda.

De repente se hizo un silencio incómodo. Naruto sudaba frío, pues su progenitor no cesaba de mirar fijamente a su pareja. Parecía que quería traspasar su alma para descubrir que –en realidad- había gato encerrado.

El Uzumaki dejó escapar un comentario inútil para desviar la atención:

- ¡Hoy hace bastante calor y eso que estamos en Otoño-ttebayo!

- Si, es cierto- le siguió Minato, luego se dirigió hacia la chica- Bueno Chiharu, ¿de que clan eres?

Ambos adolescentes se miraron nerviosos. Ahí si que Sasuke no tenía ni idea. El nombre le salió de carrerilla porque ya lo tenía pensado hacía bastante tiempo (pues ese nombre era el que le pondría a su futura hija).

- Emmm... ¡el clan Mimori!- chilló el rubito más pequeño.- Si, el clan Mimori.

- Pero si el clan Mimori no tiene mujeres de vuestra edad, además, todos ellos son morenos de piel.

¡Estupendo! El portador del kyubi no sabía ni que existía tal familia.

- ¡Pero que bromista eres cielo!- exclamó Sasuke/chica- Sabes que soy del clan Nakamura.

- ¿Del clan Nakamura? ¡Ah si, de ese! ¡Estaba bromeando! JAJAJAJA- rió el rubiales escandalosamente tratando de ocultar su metedura de pata.

- ¿El clan Nakamura? No había oído hablar de él...- pensó en voz alta el Namikaze.

- Si, es que nos hemos mudado aquí hace nada y...

Mientras la morenita de las largas coletitas explicaba su milonga (mentira), entraban en el local Jiraya, y el mismísimo patriarca Uchiha.

Se dirigieron hacia el área rica de la cafetería (ubicada al otro lado de donde estaban nuestros amigos) y se sentaron en una mesa.

La camarera no tardó en aparecer y coger los pedidos.

- Bien- inició el patriarca- Le he citado aquí porque quiero que me explique qué demonios está pasando con mi hijo...- extrajo de su cartera los falsos expedientes y los expuso a la vista del viejo.

Éste le echó un vistazo por encima mientras el Uchiha continuaba:

- Ayer vino a mi casa un miembro del consejo estudiantil y me estuvo explicando que Sasuke se dedica a hacer pellas y no pone atención en clase, por ello...

- Disculpe que le interrumpa Uchiha-san pero esto es falso- dijo el director tajante.

- Pero entonces no me lo explico. Aquí pone que ha bajado todas las puntuaciones y ha suspendido filosofía.

- Imposible. Justamente el otro día nos sacó un diez en el examen de esa asignatura. ¿Quien ha sido el responsable de entregarle esto?

- Un tal Sabaku no Gaara.

- ¿Gaara? ¡No puede ser! Si es uno de mis alumnos más pacíficos...

El más viejecillo se calló inmediatamente cuando observó que el patriarca fruncía el ceño. ¡Es verdad! Estaba en frente del hombre más poderoso de Japón y el que financiaba su colegio, así que decidió ponerse de su parte corrigiendo lo que había dicho anteriormente:

- Tiene usted razón. Cuando regrese al instituto, ese muchacho será severamente castigado. Respecto a su hijo, quédese tranquilo, sigue siendo nuestro alumno más brillante.- finalizó con una media sonrisa.

- Pues entonces, no se lo que pretendía ese muchachito que vino...¡bueno, da igual! Lo importante es que usted me lo ha desmentido.

En seguida, la camarera trajo las comandas.

Ambos hombres aprovecharon aquel momento de paréntesis para beber un trago de sus bebidas.

Al parecer, aquel niño de Suna había mentido. ¿Pero quien se creía que era él para presentarse ante el mismísimo patriarca del clan Uchiha y engañarlo de aquella manera?

Desde luego aquel chico no iba a salir impune de aquello. Se había ganado la peor de las torturas. Fantaseó con que lo atraparía y lo violaría cruelmente.

Pero aún y así quiso asegurarse de los demás temas que éste le expuso.

- Jiraya-san, quisiera concertar una cita con el profesor de historia y filosofía... ese tal... ¿cómo se llama?

- Si, ese tal Itachi Uchiha.- completó el viejo- ¡Ahora que caigo, vaya casualidad que tenga su mismo apellido! Y... espere, ahora que me fijo, se parecen bastante ustedes dos.

- No lo creo, él tiene los ojos azules.

- No es así Uchiha-san… Itachi tiene los ojos oscuros. La noche de la discoteca le dio por llevar lentillas azules.

No hizo falta que dijera más. Eso coincidía con la teoría del pelirrojo.

Se le revolvió el estómago tan sólo de pensar en su repudiado hijo y como se había cachondeado (reído) de él durante tantos años.

Sonrió al recordar que el día anterior había acudido a la unidad ANBU de Konoha a denunciarlo. Entre tramitar papeles e investigar, quizás tardarían un poco en procesar el caso, pero al final Itachi terminaría pagándolo bien caro, pues había solicitado para él la pena máxima.

- Disculpe Jiraya-san, he de ir un momento al lavabo. En seguida regreso.- se levantó y se dirigió hacia el lugar mencionado.

De mientras, en la mesa de los albinos se estaba discutiendo sobre el futuro de los más jóvenes:

- ...Bueno Chiharu, ¿y que le viste a mi hijo para enamorarte de él?- cuestionó Minato.

- Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue su hiperactividad y su alegría. Después, mediante iba conociéndolo, me enamoró su espontaneidad, su honradez, y su tozudez. Descubrí que Naruto era un chico muy extrovertido, positivo inocente y noble. Si, supe desde el primer momento que él sería mi media naranja.

Los dos ojiazules escuchaban totalmente embobados a aquella hermosa adolescente que le dedicaba a su novio un discurso realmente bello. Por el ímpetu de sus palabras y el brillante rayo de luz que lucía en sus pupilas oscuras podía apreciarse perfectamente que amaba al Uzumaki con todo su ser.

Parece que aquel comentario consiguió relajar al más pequeño (Naruto) y los nervios que antes torturaban su cuerpo se desvanecieron por completo.

Sonrió con máxima satisfacción. Aquel gesto lo percibió el Namikaze y lo llenó de una extrema alegría, pues jamás había visto a su hijo sonreír de aquella manera.

Juró sentir como algo en su interior, comenzaba a sanarse.

Cogió su taza y bebió un sorbo largo encantado por aquel sabor amargo que le proporcionaba el té rojo que se estaba tomando. Nunca antes había disfrutado tanto de una simple bebida.

- Voy al lavabo- esmutó de repente Naruto.

Por lo visto aquellas palabras le habían conmocionado tanto que le habían entrado ganas de hacer pipi.

A continuación puso rumbo hacia los lavabos.

Sasuke y Minato se quedaron solos. Éste último volvió a clavarle la mirada. Inconscientemente, las piernas de Sasuke comenzaron a temblar. Intentó disimular sus nervios tomando un trago de agua.

Ahora que se fijaba bien, el Namikaze era la copia de Naruto y Naruto era la copia del Namikaze. Por mucho que quisiera buscar alguna característica que los diferenciara, físicamente eran idénticos.

Era como si el futuro de su novio estuviera sentado frente a él.

- Está bien Chiharu, deja de hacer el paripé.- dijo el rubio de inmediato.

La morenita puso los ojos en blanco:

- ¿C-cómo dice?

- Sé perfectamente que mi hijo es homosexual. Por favor, deja de hacer ese ninjutsu y muéstrate tal y como eres en realidad.

- N-no sé de que me está hablando Namikaze-san...- trató de hacerse el sueco.

- No te preocupes, acepto que mi hijo sea gay y por lo tanto, aceptaré también a su pareja.- sonrió sincero.

Sasuke bajó el rostro. No sabía que hacer.

Por un lado quería volver a su forma original, pues deseaba que su suegro lo conociera tal y como era, pero por otro lado no quería enfadar a Naruto...

Después de un breve tiempo batallando entre esas dos opciones, ganó la primera.

Se cercioró de que nadie lo estuviera viendo y deshizo el jutsu.

Las pupilas celestes del adulto se dilataron en cuanto vislumbró a Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de aquel líder cruel; hijo de su antiguo jefe; hijo del hombre que, antaño, se acostaba con él y le agradaba torturarlo; hijo de aquel empresario que lo había dejado en aquella situación tan ruin.

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Siento mucho haberle engañado pero Naruto y yo teníamos miedo de su reacción.

El semblante de Namikaze se endureció.

Sasuke continuó:

- Espero que no se haya molestado.- se arrodilló e hizo una perfecta reverencia, quería mostrarle tanto respeto que tocó con su frente en el suelo.

- Espero que puedas perdonarme pero...- tragó saliva- no puedo permitirte que estés con mi hijo.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el alma del Uchiha como si de miles de kunais bien afilados se trataran.

¡No, dolía más que eso! Podía comparase con el daño que provocaba una bomba nuclear. Era peor que el desastre de Fukushima y el tsunami juntos.

Los ojos del portador del sharingan se nublaron a causa de la acumulación de lágrimas que luchaban por derramarse.

El adulto siguió hablando:

- ...Que quede claro que esto no es por vuestra condición sexual... "es por ser hijo de quien eres...Si Naruto está cerca de ti, también estará cerca de Fugaku y esto no puedo permitirlo".

- P-por favor señor Namikaze, déjeme estar con su hijo.- suplicó Sasuke.- Lo amo demasiado...

Ascendió su rostro y el rubio pudo observar como los ojos de aquel chavalito estaban abarrotados de lágrimas.

Éste último siguió:

- Namikaze-san, amo a su hijo por encima de todo. ¡No me lo quite por favor! Naruto es lo mejor que me ha pasado y lo quiero a rabiar.

- Sasuke...

- Naruto es el aire que necesito para vivir. Es el motivo por el cual tengo ganas de luchar todos los días. Deseo casarme y formar una familia con él. Lo único que deseo en esta vida es despertarme todos los días a su lado. Deseo acariciar su cabello. Deseo besarlo y abrazarlo hasta partirle los huesos. Mi única meta en esta vida es llenarlo de amor y felicidad, pues ahora mismo, sólo vivo para ello.

Desde luego el Uchiha amaba al rubiales con toda devoción.

Aquella pasión le hizo recordar lo que sentía él antaño por su mujer y por un instante se puso en la piel de Sasuke y comprendió el terrible dolor que estaba experimentando:

- Sasuke...

De repente; el adolescente se levantó, se acercó al mayor, tomó sus manos (las de Minato) y se las condujo a su cuello (el de Sasuke):

- Si no acepta que esté con su hijo...Ahórqueme por favor.

- ¿¡Q-qué?!

- Máteme. No me imagino una vida sin Naruto Uzumaki, prefiero la muerte.- cerró los ojos y esperó su fatal destino, el cual nunca llegó.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a morir por mi hijo?

- Completamente- sentenció alto y claro.- Como dije antes, ese rubio es mi vida y si me falta, simplemente moriría.

Aquellas palabras impactaron al rubio de tal forma que retiró inmediatamente las manos de su cuello.

Aquel muchacho; heredero de uno de los clanes más poderosos y ricos de Japón se estaba arrastrando ante él, al igual que antaño su progenitor. Se notaba que pertenecían al mismo linaje.

El ojiazul bajó la mirada. ¿Qué haría? Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, no quería que su primogénito estuviera con el ojinegro, pero por el otro, sabía perfectamente que éste último le proporcionaba una felicidad grandísima y eso era lo más importante para Minato.

Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse. Tomó un pañuelo, se secó las lágrimas y rezó al cielo para que el Namikaze lo aceptara.

- Sasuke, ¿me prometes que lo protegerás?...- hizo una pausa y después decidió ser claro- ...que lo protegerás de tu padre.

Tras escuchar aquello, supo inmediatamente que su "suegro" conocía a la perfección las hazañas de su padre.

- Se lo prometo. Protegeré a Naruto al máximo y si hace falta entregaré mi vida por ello.

A continuación, el adulto sonrió y dijo:

- Os doy mi bendición, pues.

Una especie de cosquilleo se instaló en el estómago del adolescente haciéndole temblar de emoción. Minato lo aceptaba por fin.

Sintió como sus pulmones volvían a abrirse y su corazón a palpitar fuerte; volvía a estar vivo. Más vivo que nunca.

- ¡Gracias suegro!- exclamó el morenito contentísimo mientras se dirigía hacia los lavabos para comunicar la gran noticia a su novio.

- Aissssh...-suspiró el que ya era "suegro" oficial- esta juventud...- se dijo para sí mismo mientras sonreía satisfecho, pues sabía perfectamente que había hecho lo correcto.

En el interior de uno de los compartimientos del lavabo, se encontraba Fugaku Uchiha sentado en la taza del váter.

Había terminado de expulsar todas las toxinas que su cuerpo había producido tras escuchar aquel asqueroso nombre: Itachi (y eso que se lo había puesto él mismo).

A parte de aquel nombre, el detonante que le hizo de laxante era confirmar que ejercía de profesor en el instituto que financiaba, por lo tanto, una parte de su dinero había sido destinado a pagar el sueldo de su hijo.

- ¡Dattebayoo!

Aquella exclamación lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus neuronas se pusieron en alerta máxima. Aquella voz tan infantil y enérgica le resultaba bastante familiar.

Terminó de asearse y abrió un poquito la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

Distinguió una cabellera rubia despeinada.

El corazón le dio un huelco y su respiración se entrecortó. Naruto Uzumaki estaba allí de espaldas a él, orinando en los urinarios.

Su instinto depredador surgió de inmediato.

Aquella vez no iba a permitir que se le esfumara como la de antaño. Aquella vez perdería las maneras y no sería tan benévolo. Lo arrastraría hacia allí y lo violaría sin compasión alguna.

Sonrió sádicamente e hizo un ademán para salir de ahí, pero la puta casualidad hizo que entrara otra persona en el lugar.

Éste era su propio hijo. Carne de su carne. Uchiha puro y duro.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿qué diablos haces así?- inició el albino mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.- ¿No me digas que mi padre te ha visto así?

- ¡Si!- exclamó con furor- ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Me ha aceptado! ¡Nos ha aceptado cariño!

Estaba tan feliz que tomó a Naruto por sus caderas y lo elevó por encima suyo, después lo besó tiernamente.

Aquella dulce imagen se proyectaba salvajemente en aquellas pupilas negras; que parecían oscurecerse cada vez más y más.

Aquella visión tan hermosa, añadía a su atormentada alma más rencor y más maldad; y a su podrida mente kilos y kilos de ideas para vengarse. Cerró los ojos para tratar de evadirse de ella.

El de Suna también había acertado en esa cuestión. Su hijo estaba saliendo con el Uzumaki.

Apretó la mandíbula y estrelló su puño en la pared.

Era tanta la rabia que sentía que si hubiera poseído algún objeto punzante, no hubiera dudado en apuñalar a su propio hijo. ¿Quién se creía que era él para quitarle al rubio?

En aquel instante odiaba a su primogénito con toda su alma y se arrepintió de haberlo engendrado:

- "Si este cabrón no hubiera nacido, ahora no tendría problemas para conseguir a Naruto..."

Ahora entendió el motivo de la fuga del Uzumaki aquella noche de antaño.

Los adolescentes se habían marchado ya de allí, así que Fugaku tomó su móvil y llamó a su mayordomo:

Yuta: Si, señor.

Fugaku: ¿Cómo va la búsqueda del vídeo?

Yuta: Sin éxito aún.. y mire que he buscado en las estanterías donde guarda todas sus grabaciones sexuales.

Fugaku: ¡Vuelve a mirar! Ahora necesito ese vídeo más que nunca. Hasta que no lo encuentres no descanses.

Yuta: Si, señor.

Fugaku: Espero tenerlo en cuanto regrese, sino, prepárate para ser castigado.

Yuta: Le prometo que lo tendrá lo antes posible.

Fugaku: Eso espero. Por cierto, quiero que me prepares a uno de mis niños...

Yuta: ¿Cuál de ellos?

Fugaku: Hoy te lo dejo a tu gusto... ¡ah! Y ponle la peluca rubia.

Yuta: Entendido.

Fugaku: Enséñalo como debe de comportarse y como debe de llamarme, sobretodo que se acuerde bien del papel que debe interpretar...

Yuta: El de Minato Namikaze, ¿verdad?

Tras escuchar aquel nombre, todo el vello de su cuerpo se le puso de punta y los recuerdos torturaron por unos segundos su mente.

Recordó aquella sonrisa tan perspicaz y rebelde. Aquellos ojazos tan grandes que enmarcaban un hermosísimo cielo azul. Aquel torso desnudo a causa del calor... (Cuántas veces le había suplicado a dios que amaneciera con un sol sofocante) Aquel ladrillo, aquel hormigón, aquellas racholas... Todo lo que se encontraba alrededor del rubio se convertía en pura belleza.

Yuta: ¿Señor, se encuentra bien?

La voz de Yuta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Fugaku: S-si. Nos vemos luego, pues.

Yuta: Muy bien. Mata ne.

Colgó, salió del compartimiento y se refrescó la cara en la pica del lavabo. Se sentía agobiado, pues tenía que arreglar un montón de cosas. Tomó todo el aire que pudo y lo expulsó lentamente. Aquello pareció tranquilizarlo un poco.

Se miró al espejo e hizo una mueca chulesca.

En el fondo, sentía celos de su hijo, pues éste último había tenido la gran suerte de que la persona que amaba le había correspondido.

Minato a él no y eso llevaba acompañándolo desde hacía veintiséis años ya que jamás pudo liberarse de aquellos fantasmas del pasado. Aún seguía sintiendo algo por el Namikaze.

Maldijo a su clan y a sí mismo. Blasfemó a aquella maldición Uchiha que consistía en amar a alguien para toda la eternidad.

Y es que cuando los Uchiha se enamoraban ya no podían quitarse a esa persona de la cabeza y podían llegar a obsesionarse por tal de conseguirla. Fugaku ya había pasado por todas las facetas y ahora se encontraba en la última, la de la maldad.

Decidió refrescarse otra vez.

Mientras tanto, nuestra pareja favorita, (Sasuke y Naruto) volvían a la mesa.

Minato los observaba divertido mientras se acercaban cogidos de la mano. Ya no tenían nada que esconder.

Sus rostros describían felicidad total y la gran sonrisa que ambos se dedicaban demostraba el gran amor que se tenían el uno hacia el otro.

Hacían buena pareja y contrastaban a la perfección. Uno rubio, otro moreno. Uno ojiazul, otro ojinegro. Uno alto, otro bajito. Era toda una gozada poder admirarlos, pues tenían el poder de contagiar la alegría que ellos sentían.

- "Ya me puedo morir tranquilo- se dijo el adulto para sus adentros- Naruto va estar muy bien cuidado y no le va faltar amor".

Los chicos llegaron al sitio y se sentaron de nuevo.

- Siento el engaño papá. Pero es que tenía miedo de que lo supieras.- bebió un trago de su zumo y siguió- Como pudiste darte cuenta, soy homosexual. Me gustan las personas de mi mismo sexo.

- Lo sé.- sonrió- No te preocupes hijo, yo te acepto tal y como eres. Sigues siendo mi niño pequeño.

- Gracias papá. Te quiero.

- Y yo también, hijo.

Sasuke sonreía ante tal situación. Cómo le hubiera gustado que aquellas palabras salieran de los labios de su padre, pero sabía muy bien que él no lo aceptaría.

Desde luego, el Namikaze era un padrazo de cojones. Se notaba que amaba a su hijo por encima de todo, no como el suyo propio.

Este pensamiento lo hizo entristecer un poco, pero estaba claro que eso no iba a vencerlo, pues estaba viviendo uno de los mejores días de su vida y quería que todo fueran alegrías.

Fugaku también volvió a su mesa.

- Ha tardado mucho Uchiha-san.- comentó Jiraya.- Me temo que su café se ha enfriado.

- No hay problema.- tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo largo- Por cierto Jiraya-san, no castigue a Gaara. No se lo merece.

- Pero le ha engañado.

- No se crea... Ha acertado dos de tres. Al revés, debería ponerle un positivo.

- Como deseé entonces.- miró su reloj- Disculpe, señor Uchiha, tengo clase de aquí quince minutos, ¿le importa si me ausento?

- No, claro que no. Yo también he de irme...-vislumbró como el director sacaba su monedero.- No se preocupe, yo invito.

- Pero señor...- balbuceó el viejo por ser cortés.

- Por favor, no se moleste. Yo invito.

- Muchas gracias- hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento.- Si no le importa, voy aligerándome.

- Si, claro, no hay problema.

- Sayonara, pues.

Jiraya se marchó y el patriarca se dirigió a la barra, pagó y mientras esperaba el cambio, le echó un vistazo al lugar en busca de aquel par de "tortolitos".

Los visualizó riendo al fondo del local. ¡Espera! Había alguien más. Potenció su vista y creyó morir cuando reconoció al hombre que lo traía por la calle de la amargura. Minato Namikaze.

Tuvo que apoyarse en la barra por temor a caerse, pues sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Los latidos de su corazón se desbocaron y sus pulmones se cerraron.

Su cuerpo se contrajo y su mente se colapsó.

- Señor, su cambio- dijo la camarera. Viendo que no reaccionaba, repitió- s-señor...

- ¡Cállese!- exclamó de repente y luego cogió el dinero.

Se le produjo un nudo en la garganta producto de las lágrimas inconscientes que se le acumulaban en los ojos.

¿Cómo diablos se encontraba allí? ¿Es que había conseguido burlar su jutsu?

Un mensaje sonó en su i-phone. Era Yuta que le informaba que el video ya lo había encontrado y que su victima ya le estaba esperando en su habitación.

Esas dos cuestiones lo animaron un poco y dejó estar al Namikaze, ya se calentaría la cabeza más adelante, ahora un lindo niñito le esperaba en su cama.

Si se quedaba más tiempo allí, estaba condenado a vivir la puta realidad, si se marchaba lo antes posible, podía jugar a cambiar el pasado... y esa idea lo seducía con creces.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se volteó a observar a Minato. Seguía con aquellas sonrojadas mejillas que delataban un estado de salud excepcional.

Algo en algún lugar de su mente podrida se tranquilizó.

- Voy a hacerte mío Namikaze...Voy a cambiar este cruel presente por un rato...y entonces obtendré lo que mi dinero y mi poder nunca han conseguido, mi autentica felicidad.

Después de aquellas palabras, salió del establecimiento y pidió un taxi.

Después de veinte minutos llegó a su mansión.

Yuta le abrió la puerta inmediatamente.

- ¿Dónde está?- interrogó mientras se descalzaba desesperado.

El mayordomo le entregó el vídeo. El empresario sonrió con maldad, pues aquel material sería el encargado de estropear aquella hermosa relación. Aquel material sería el responsable de hundir a su primogénito en un autentico mar de desesperación e infelicidad. Aquel simple vídeo, obsequiaría al patriarca con la mejor de las venganzas.

Leyó el título informativo que contenía dicho objeto: "Sábado20 de Septiembre. Relación sexual con Naruto Uzumaki."

- Que sorpresa le espera a mi hijo cuando vuelva a casa...- esmutó para sí mismo, luego se volteó hacia su sirviente- Yuta, cuando vuelva Sasuke, quiero que este video se reproduzca en la sala de cine.

- ¿En la sala de cine? ¿No cree que es un poco exagerado para que...?

- ¡Uruse! No te pago para que me cuestiones. Quiero que se vea allí y punto.

- Si, señor. Como deseé.

- Bien, ¿y mi precioso niñito?

- En su habitación.

- ¿Le has puesto la peluca?

- Si.

- ¿El uniforme de trabajo?

- Si.

- ¿La botella de agua?

- Si.

- ¿Con la misma marca de entonces?

- Si, Bezoya. Todo está como aquel día señor.

- Estupendo. Que nadie nos moleste, pues.

El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia.

El malvado patriarca se dirigió hacia su cuarto radiante por lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Como venía pasando desde hacía veintiséis años atrás, iba a jugar con el tiempo. Iba a jugar a que su más preciado deseo se hubiera cumplido. Iba a volver a aquella mañana de finales de Abril para ser feliz.

Entró en su dormitorio y se encontró al menor sentado en su cama. Lo examinó de arriba abajo. Como le habían confirmado anteriormente; lucía el uniforme de trabajo de su empresa, la peluca rubia rebelde y la botella de agua. Parecía que el mismísimo Minato Namikaze de antaño estuviera allí.

Entonces deshizo de su mente todo lo actual y se adentró en su fantasía. En su deseo. En su cuento de hadas.

Se acercó al niñito y le perforó la mirada. Hizo un mohín en cuanto descubrió que sus pupilas eran de un azul más oscuro que las del Namikaze. Aquel simple detalle amenazaba con destruir la armonía del momento, pero Fugaku decidió no darle importancia.

Otra característica que lo alejaba de la semejanza en cuanto a la apariencia con Minato fue descubrir que en su nariz y mejillas adornaban unas diminutas y graciosas pequitas. Pero estos trazos, más bien, agradaban al patriarca ya que le daban a su presa un look más jovial y despreocupado.

- ¿Cómo te llamabas, muchacho?- inició el adulto.

El receptor no contestó y bajó la mirada. El terror le había hecho enmudecer.

El patriarca continuó:

- ¿Es que quieres que se te castigue otra vez? ¿No te es suficiente con estar encerrado en una jaula?

- ¡Me llamo Yuki Nimura, señor!- se apresuró a exclamar el menor; pues la idea de ser nuevamente torturado le congeló el alma.

- ¡Ah sí, Yuki! ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar? Tú eres uno de mis niños más preferidos. En fin, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no?

- S-sí...

- Muy bien, entonces que empiece la función.

El chico abrió la botella de agua; simuló que bebía un trago y después arrojó un poco en la americana del Uchiha.

A continuación comenzó su papel:

- ¡G-gomen Uchiha-san! Yo... Oh, le he puesto perdido el traje...- inclinó su torso- Lo siento, lo siento...

Fugaku sonrió complacido.

Aquel chico había comenzado con muy buen pie. Se aclaró la garganta y se introdujo en su mundo irreal:

- No se preocupe Namikaze. Dígame, ¿hace mucho calor hoy?.

- Pues sí. Como ve...- se quitó la camiseta de inmediato- hace tanto calor que he tenido que quitarme la camisa...

- Ya lo veo...- se mordió el labio inferior y dejó escapar un piropo- A pesar de que usted tiene diecisiete años, tiene un cuerpo bastante atlético.

El chavalito se pellizcó las mejillas con tal de simular un sonrojo, después agradeció aquellas palabras y dijo:

- Señor Uchiha, debo agradecerle el anticipo que me concedió antaño.

- No fue nada. Espero que le haya ayudado en lo que fuera.

- Si, a mi prometida le gustó...- se calló de inmediato, pues sabía que se había salido del papel y había hablado más de lo que le tocaba.-...gomen, no quise decir...

El empresario le propinó un guantazo. Aquella palabra "prometida" le hizo recordar que por aquel entonces, su amado (Minato) ya estaba comprometido:

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, niñato?

- L-lo siento señor Uchiha. No he tenido mucho tiempo de estudiarme el diálogo...

Le llovió otro guantazo.

- ¡Hazlo bien o te juro que te mato!- amenazó el adulto con los ojos desorbitados.

Desde luego, aquel teatro parecía ser muy importante para él. Incluso más que su imperio, poder y estatus juntos.

Fugaku Uchiha estaba loco. Loco de atar. Loco de amor por aquel tal Namikaze.

- Soy Minato Namikaze.- esmutó Yuki con tal de amansar al furioso energúmeno que tenía delante.

Parece que aquel recordatorio surtió efecto y calmó a la "bestia". Éste recobró la compostura y siguió con la trama.

Le tocaba protagonizar la siguiente "escena". La escena con la que seguía soñando desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

- Namikaze...- cogió aire y disparó-...Me gusta Namikaze. He estado enamorado de usted desde la primera vez que lo vi...- seguidamente recitó todas aquellas palabras que, antaño, le costó decir- Sé que le resultará extraño que un hombre como yo le esté diciendo estas cosas, pero es que esto es lo que siento por usted. La primera vez que lo vi, con apenas nueve años, ya me quedó su rostro gravado en mi mente. Su descaro y su libertad, cosa que yo no tenía, fue lo que más me sedujo. Desde aquella tarde que lo dejé marchar, he estado conviviendo con un vacío grandísimo, cosa que se desapareció cuando lo vi aparecer seis años después en mi despacho pidiéndome trabajo...-hizo una pausa para mojarse los labios- Aquel día me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo, cosa que ni mi fortuna ni mis bienes han conseguido...

Ahora le tocaba interrumpir al menor, pero éste no pudo articular palabra alguna, pues aquel discurso tan hermoso le había conmocionado con creces.

Nunca habría adivinado que aquel cruel hombre, (el que lo encerraba en una jaula y lo exhibía por cámara web mientras lo violaba) poseía aquella faceta tan hermosa y romántica.

Desde luego, se notaba que estaba tremendamente enamorado del tal Namikaze.

El empresario siguió:

- Todos los días, salía de mi despacho para poder admirarlo desde la lejanía. Sus ganas de trabajar, su ímpetu y la elegancia con la que usted ponía un ladrillo, me tenían totalmente cautivado, hasta el polvo que le quedaba atrapado en su hermosa piel, me embrujaba. Estaba tan cegado por su amor que cuando miraba a mi hijo lo veía a usted. Cuando conversaba con alguien, lo veía a usted. Cuando me perdía en los ojos de mi mujer cuando hacíamos el amor, lo veía a usted. En mi cabeza solo existía usted. Entendí que usted era el motivo de mi existencia y el aire que necesito para sobrevivir. Namikaze...-se arrodilló- Para mi sería todo un honor que aceptara estar a mi lado por siempre jamás. Lo amo. ¿Qué me dice Namikaze? ¿Acepta salir conmigo?

El momento había llegado. El momento en el cual debía lucirse al máximo; tal y como le había dicho Yuta, recordó sus palabras: " ...Y cuando acabe su discurso y te haga la famosa pregunta, debes contestar con un SI rotundo y claro. A parte, léele esta nota que yo mismo escribí..."

El chaval sacó dicho papelito y comenzó a recitar:

- Yo también he estado enamorado de usted desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Usted me robó el corazón cuando lo vi por primera vez a mis nueve años. Aquel afán en curarme la herida de la cara y...- vaciló por unos instantes ya que el siguiente kanji no lo entendía, se lo saltó y continuó- ...que quiero hacer una vida con usted. Quiero levantarme todos los días a su lado, quiero admirar por siempre jamás sus hermosos ojos negros, quiero tener el honor de probar el sabor de sus labios cada día. Quiero que riamos juntos, que soñemos juntos...quiero que construyamos un futuro juntos. Le amo señor Uchiha. Claro que acepto salir con usted.

Acabó de leer la nota y se sorprendió al ver a Fugaku con lágrimas en los ojos.

En aquel instante no parecía ser el cruel líder Uchiha, sino más bien un pobre hombre enamorado, el cual acababan de hacerlo el más feliz del planeta.

Parecía que éste había rejuvenecido al menos diez años. Su semblante era el de un chico risueño y alegre. El rayo de luz que atravesaba sus ojos era fantásticamente brillante y su sonrisa describía la emoción que sentía su cuerpo.

- Gracias Namikaze. Gracias por aceptarme. Le prometo que le haré el hombre más feliz del mundo.- se acercó al "actor" que hacía de Minato y le acarició la peluca.

Yuki, pudo sentir que aquel gesto rebosaba de complicidad y cariño (no como los que solía darle en las demás situaciones, que describían maldad y lujuria).

Luego lo besó en la boca. No se esperaba que aquella acción tuviera como temática principal el amor ya que estaba acostumbrado a que los besos que le robaba el adulto fueran desagradables y dolorosos, pues siempre le mordía el labio fuertemente hasta hacerle aparecer un corte.

A continuación lo recostó delicadamente en la cama y se le puso encima:

- Namikaze, ¿puedo hacerle el amor?

El menor asintió con la cabeza sin dudar. Sabía que aquella vez no iba a ser ni tan dura para su mentalidad ni tan dolorosa para su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer...

Fueron los veinte minutos más placenteros de su vida. Veinte minutos llenos de amor y cariño. Veinte minutos sintiendo que alguien lo amaba completamente.

Fue la primera vez que no se sintió sucio ni humillado. No se sintió violado; se sintió que le habían hecho el amor dulce y tiernamente.

El patriarca terminó de atarse el obi de su yukata y salió de su habitación. Nada más traspasar la puerta, cayó arrodillado al suelo. La puta realidad estalló en su mente como si de un proyectil se tratara matando todos aquellos hermosos sentimientos que había vivido hacía unos instantes.

Los ojos se le tornaron cristalinos. La rabia y la impotencia que, rebeldes, corrían por su ser, aumentaban por momentos, haciéndole recordar lo desgraciado y lo falto de amor que en realidad estaba.

El estridente sonido de una granada en la lejanía le hizo cobrar la compostura. Aquello significaba que la guerra había empezado.

Se secó una lágrima con la manga de su típica vestimenta japonesa y sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía, pues debía recibir a un personaje muy importante.

De repente, un escalofrío atravesó el cuerpo de Minato Namikaze que se encontraba admirando a los dos jóvenes discutir acerca de un anime que se llamaba Naruto Shippuden.

- ...¡No me lo esperaba! Pero el personaje que casualmente se llama como tú ha decidido luchar junto a Konoha y dejar su venganza!- exclamó Naruto excitado.

- Ni yo tampoco me lo esperaba. Creía que Sasuke iba a llevar a cabo su venganza hasta el final, pero me alegro que haya recapacitado- le siguió Sasuke, luego bebió un trago de su limonada.- Este Kishimoto es la hostia. Desde luego es un gran mangaka.

- ¡Si es verdad-ttebayo!

- Hijo- interrumpió el adulto- No quisiera molestar, pero creo que ayer me comentaste que tenías que ir a hacer un recado o no se qué en el distrito de la flor y el sauce, ¿no?

- ¡Hostia, es verdad!- recordó el rubito más pequeño levantándose rápidamente- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cuatro y media.- informó el Uchiha.

- ¡Mierda! Si no me apresuro llegaré tarde...- se acomodó la mochila en el hombro, terminó de beberse su coca cola, se despidió de Minato y besó a Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa mi amor?- cuestionó el pelinegro.

- Tengo que hacer un recado muy importante.

- ¿Puedo saber de que se trata?

- P-pues...

- Por lo visto a quedado con un amigo para repasar para el examen de matemáticas que tenéis el viernes.- respondió Minato de carrerilla.

- ¿Con un amigo?- las neuronas del Uchiha se pusieron en alerta y los celillos comenzaron a aparecer- ¿Qué amigo? Cielo, sabes de sobras que soy yo el mejor en matemáticas, ¿es que no puedes repasar conmigo?.

- S-Sasuke, cariño, no es eso...

- ¿¡Entonces que cojones es!?

El Namikaze frunció el ceño en cuanto se percató que el tono de voz de su yerno comenzaba a aumentar de decibelios.

El rico continuó:

- ¿Es que tienes que buscarte a otro para repasar? Gordito, sabes que siempre saco excelentes en esa asignatura, puedo enseñarte yo. Llama a ese amigo tuyo y dile que no irás.

- No puedo hacerlo Sasuke.

- ¿¡Como que no? Si no te atreves, pásame su móvil que me pongo yo...

- Cariño, sabes que no tienes de que preocuparte. Sabes que yo solamente te quiero a ti.

- Ya lo se mi amor, pero es del otro que no me fío. La sola idea de pensar que pueden tocar algo que es de mi pertenencia me irrita muchísimo.

- Solo vamos a estudiar. Además...- se inventó al personaje- Neji no es gay.

- ¡Ah, que vas a casa de un Hyuga! Vale, vale. Entonces no pasa nada.

- Oe Sasuke, aunque mi hijo esté saliendo contigo, él continúa siendo libre para ir a donde quiera.- intervino el Namikaze en defensa de su niño.

- ¡Papá!- advirtió el Uzumaki, seguidamente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le restara importancia.

El receptor se calló la boca pero no por ello iba a resignarse.

Conocía muy bien que aquellos impulsos delataban un estado de posesividad regular, pero esa característica podría ir a más hasta llegar a la obsesión y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

- G-gomen Namikaze-san...- se disculpó el ojinegro en cuanto percibió el semblante de desagrado de su suegro.- Pero entienda que su hijo lo es todo para mí, además, le juré que lo protegería hasta la muerte y ello implica que vele por su seguridad.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero Naruto también tiene vida más allá de ti y tú de él.

- Se equivoca. Naruto es mi mundo y yo giro alrededor de él. Lo amo con todo mi ser. Naruto es el centro de mi gravedad, todo lo demás son sombras para mí.

El adulto no sabía si alegrarse o disgustarse. Era cierto que aquellas palabras eran muy hermosas y se notaba que el Uchiha las sentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero a veces, un amor tan grande conducía a la locura.

Así que optó por hacer un gesto a la camarera para que trajera la cuenta.

Su primogénito volvió a besar al moreno y se despidió:

- Nos vemos mañana en la escuela mi amor.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No hace falta cariño.

- ¿Quieres que me pase luego a verte?

- "Me encantaría" No quiero que te molestes, además, seguro que volveré tarde.

- Está bien. Como quieras. ¡Ah, y dile a Neji de parte mía que cuidado con lo que hace! Cuidado con su byakugan. Que no me entere yo que lo usa para ver más allá de tu ropa...

- ¡Que no tontín! ¡Vuelvo a repetirte que Neji no es marica!- lo besó en la mejilla- Bueno, nos vemos mañana gordito.

- Antes de que te vayas, una preguntita osito de peluche...

Minato rió mentalmente tras escuchar como el moreno llamaba a su hijo. Le pareció cursi y gracioso a la vez.

Desde luego los Uchiha eran una caja de sorpresas.

- Dime bolita de arroz...- ahora fue el rubito pequeño.

- "Están llenos de tonterías..."- pensó el Namikaze.- "Pero es normal, están en la edad del pavo".

- Ese Neji...- el moreno se sonrojó de la vergüenza-¿te parece atractivo?

- "Celoso"- se dijo mentalmente el mayor de los albinos jugueteando con la cucharilla de su café.

- No.- contestó tajante el pequeño.- Sasuke, de verdad, no te preocupes y me voy ya que si no llegaré súper tarde.- volvió a besarlo en la boca y luego se dirigió a su progenitor- Papá, ¿te encuentras bien para volver a casa?

- Si, tranquilo. Todo bien- le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Mata neee-ttebayo!- exclamó Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida.- se volteó a admirar a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo; le dedicó una sonrisa a su padre y le envió a su novio un beso con la mano.

A continuación se marchó.

Sasuke y Minato quedaron solos nuevamente.

La camarera trajo la cuenta.

- Ya invito yo- dijo el adolescente mientras sacaba su monedero.

- Como quieras.

Minato no le cuestionó, pues su yerno era rico y seguro que no le vendría de unos ciento y poco de yenes, en cambio a él si, pues aquella noche no estaba muy seguro de si podría llevarse algo a la boca.

Naruto se escondió entre unos matorrales y cuando se cercioró de que no había nadie por los alrededores hizo unos sellos y se transformó en mujer.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Pero por qué siempre tengo que aparecer desnuda?

Extrajo de su mochila el vestido y las sandalias que se compró aquella tarde cuando lo acompañó Sai y se vistió en un santiamén, excluyendo el sujetador que no atinó a ponérselo.

Llegaba tarde y a juzgar por la fama que tenía Tsunade, seguramente le esperaría una buena bronca.

Salió de su escondrijo y se puso en camino.

Hizo un ademán para correr pero recordó que el calzado que llevaba era de plataforma y si no quería reventarse la nariz o dislocarse la cadera, debía tener paciencia y caminar despacio.

Pasó por un escaparate y examinó su reflejo. Sonrió satisfecho cuando se cercioró que sus pechos eran más grandes que los del sexy jutsu de su novio.

- ¡Al fin te gano en algo mi amor!

Se volteó para contemplar su traserito y lo descubrió pequeño y respingón. Desde luego su silueta femenina era más menudita que su apariencia masculina.

Le agradó la medida de sus largas coletitas que le llegaban hasta más debajo de la cintura.

- Al final va a resultar que estoy más guapo de mujer que de hombre...

Se hubiera quedado más tiempo contemplándose pero no podía perder tiempo.

Mediante caminaba, le llovían piropos. Unos románticos, otros ingeniosos y algunos pervertidos (estos últimos eran "cortesía" de viejos verdes):

_¡Guapa! _

_¡Que no me entere yo que ese culito pasa hambre!_

_¡Eres más hermosa que un árbol de Sakura!_

_¡Ey rubia, se te ha caído un papel!... ¡El papel que te envuelve bombón!_

_¡Eso es un cuerpo y no el de policías!_

Y así muchos más.

Llevaba tan sólo diez minutos con aquella forma y ya le había subido la autoestima de una manera increíble. Se sentía como si fuera una modelo de pasarela. No percibía ningún desperfecto ni en su rostro ni en su cuerpo.

Estaba tan radiante así que pensó en eliminar su parte masculina para siempre. Pero su subconsciente le advirtió rápidamente: "Si te quedas así, a Sasuke no le gustarás."

¡Es verdad! Por mucho que aquella anatomía de hembra le produjera una satisfacción incondicional a sí mismo, a su pareja no le atraería sexualmente. Así que prefirió ser Naruto Uzumaki, el chaval que tenía acné y el cuerpo normalito.

Pensando y pensando, se topó con la entrada del distrito de la "Flor y el Sauce", se detuvo un momento entre el arco tradicional (torii) que separaba un barrio del otro.

A partir de ahí, se desprendería de su vida como Naruto Uzumaki para entrar en la de Kushina Ishido.

- Soy Kushina Ishido.-se convenció- Debo comportarme como una mujer delicada y femenina.

Se planchó el vestido, se colocó bien un mechón de cabello que le caía por la cara y dio un paso hacia delante.

Su nueva vida había comenzado.

Extrajo de su mochila el papelito con la dirección de la casa de Tsunade y después de estudiarlo por un breve tiempo, comenzó su marcha.

- Guau...

Nunca había estado en esa parte de la villa.

Lo que llamó la atención a la rubita fue los numerosos letreros de neón que anunciaban todo tipo de locales de ocio. Restaurantes, salas de juegos, casas de té, discotecas...etc..

Se notaba que era un lugar donde la gente acudía a olvidar la rutina, las penas y el aburrimiento. Aunque todo estuviera "muerto" a aquellas horas, se intuía que por la noche habría un bullicio increíble.

La adrenalina corrió por sus venas. Deseaba que la luna apareciera ya para que fuera la encargada de "anunciar" el inicio de la diversión, el placer y la lujuria.

Todo aquel que traspasase el arco de la entrada, estaba obligado a convertirse en otra persona, pues dejaría atrás su saber estar y su estatus para darle la bienvenida a su personalidad más rebelde.

Después de caminar un poco más de diez minutos, vislumbró a lo lejos la morada de su maestra.

Desde aquella perspectiva parecía una casa pequeña pero mediante se iba acercando, el tamaño se iba agrandando de manera escandalosa.

Se posicionó en la entrada del jardín.

El corazón le latía apresuradamente. No se atrevía a avanzar. Aún estaba a tiempo de mandarlo todo a la mierda y darse la vuelta, pero la intriga de esas calles y de aquel modo de vida se le antojaba excitantes y lo más considerable, el deber de salvar a su padre le predecía.

Cerró los ojos para difuminar cualquier inseguridad y armándose de todo el valor que poseía su cuerpo, penetró en aquel edén repleto de hermosa vegetación.

Se trataba de un jardín tradicional. Con preciosos árboles de Sakura, flores de todos los colores y formas, hermosas plantas, (las cuales se notaba que las cuidaban con esmero), rocas colocadas estratégicamente formando un camino, bonzais y un estanque grande.

Cruzó el puentecito del estanque rápidamente sin ni siquiera detenerse a mirar las carpas, cosa que solía tener por costumbre.

Llegó a la puerta principal y tocó el timbre con decisión y una muchacha joven le abrió. A juzgar por su indumentaria, debía ser la criada del hogar.

Kushina hizo un ademán por presentarse pero la asistenta se adelantó:

- La estábamos esperando señorita Kushina. Me llamo Shizune, soy la asistenta de Tsunade-sama.- hizo una reverencia.

- Mucho gusto en…- calló en cuanto se percató que su voz era la de su parte masculina, se afinó la garganta y cambió el registro- Disculpe, es que estoy un poco resfriada. Soy Kushina, la aprendiza.

- Muy bien. Pase, pase.

La rubia penetró y se sentó en el escaloncito. Se deshizo del calzado con un movimiento brusco, que luego tuvo que solventar, colocando las sandalias perfectamente juntas y en dirección hacia la puerta, para guardar las apariencias.

Desde luego le iba a costar adaptarse, pues no estaba acostumbrado a comportarse tan educadamente como exigía aquella vida.

Debía suprimir comportamientos rudos, brutos y descorteses tales como eructar después de comer, hablar fuerte y sentarse de cualquier manera.

Shizune la llevó a una sala donde tan sólo había una mesa rectangular, un armario y una televisión.

- Espere aquí si es tan amable.

Kushina asintió con la cabeza y la muchacha se marchó.

Cuando su única compañera era la soledad, inspeccionó la habitación.

A pesar de que parecía un lugar de "alto estanding", había poco mobiliario. El suelo era de tatami y el techo de madera. A un lado, había un shoji, que servía para dividir habitaciones y estaba cubierto de papel washi translúcido.

- "Aunque soy Japonés, nunca había estado en un lugar tan tradicional…"

Vislumbró un cuadro donde aparecía la que iba a convertirse en su maestra. Se acercó para examinarlo mejor y descubrió que ésta vestía con un precioso kimono blanco con estampados florales rosas y un obi rojo con mariposas doradas bordadas. De peinado, un gran moño donde adornaban numerosos complementos. Desde flores hasta peinetas brillantes.

Respecto al maquillaje. unos labios rojo pasión que sobresaltaban perfectamente con su tez blanca, un toque de sombra coral sobre los párpados y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Era la mujer más bella y elegante que jamás había visto. Sonrió ante la idea de alguna vez poder asemejarse a ella.

Unas voces escandalosas, que provenían de afuera, rompieron la armonía del ambiente.

- ¡Diablos! ¿¡Por qué me has despertado?! ¿Dónde está mi botella de Sake?

- Tsunade-sama, por favor, no es hora de beber. Su nueva alumna la espera.

- ¿¡Nueva alumna?! ¿¡Qué dices?! ¡Yo no he solicitado ninguna!

- Tsunade-sama, usted solicitó a Kushina Ishido el otro día en la Okiya Nitta.

- ¡Dile que se marche!

- Pero señora…

- ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? ¡Me haces sentir vieja!

En cuanto escuchó que la puerta corredera se deslizaba, Kushina se arrodilló rápidamente realizando una torpe pero grata reverencia. Pronto, percibió un tremendo pestazo a alcohol.

Ascendió levemente su rostro y pudo contemplar a una persona muy distinta a la de la fotografía.

No… Aquella no podía ser la misma mujer.

La mujer del cuadro poseía el cabello de un rubio intermedio con unos hermosos reflejos dorados que aportaban luz a su rostro, pero aquella que estaba delante suyo, carecía de brillo y volumen, sin mencionar que le caía lacio y sin vida hasta la mitad de la espalda.

La señorita del cuadro lucía un semblante hermoso: ojos grandes y perfilados correctamente, labios carnosos que invitaban a ser besados y cutis de porcelana.

Ahora, la medida de sus ojos había disminuido bastante, sus labios se habían afinado y parecían secos. Sin mencionar su cutis, el cual había perdido su uniformidad y "juventud".

De vestimenta llevaba un yukata oscuro que estaba manchado y el obi no estaba correctamente anudado, dejando entrever medio pecho izquierdo y una pierna. Traía consigo una botella de Sake.

- Tsuande-sama. Esta es la señorita Kushido.- presentó la asistenta señalándola.

La más vieja, bebió de su botella de alcohol y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la menor. Le acarició el pelo y esmutó:

- Shizune… ¿Por qué soy tan vieja? Mi pelo ya no está tan vivo como el de ella…

- Tsunade-sama. Si me hiciera caso y se lo cuidara más, seguramente…

- ¡Uruse!- le examinó el rostro- Shizune… ¿por qué yo no tengo esa mirada tan jovial? ¿Por qué yo no tengo ese cutis tan suave y fresco?

- Tsunade-sama. Carece de esa mirada porque tiene ojeras. Si me hubiera hecho caso y se hubiera marchado de la casa de té pronto…

- ¡Pero eran clientes muy importantes y me invitaron a beber mucho!

- Más bien, diga que les exigió pedir más sake…- resopló- y respecto a su cutis, si me hiciera caso y se comprara cosmética buena, tendría la piel más hidratada. Sabe que con el bótox no es suficiente.

- Lo sé… Pero me da pereza desmaquillarme…- bebió otro trago- Niña levántate.

Kushina obedeció.

Sin más preámbulos, la geisha le tocó los pechos y se los masajeó un breve tiempo.

Naruto estaba aluciando y se sentía raro. Los pellizcó fuerte.

- ¡Aaaaaah!- gritó la ojiazul de dolor.

- Jejejejeje ¿ves Shizune? Nadie tiene los pechos más grandes que los míos.

- Si, claro. "Porque los tiene operados…"- pensó la asistenta.- Bueno, si no me necesitan, las dejaré a solas para que puedan conocerse- hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Tsunade se sentó despatarrada a un lado de la mesa, bebió e inició la conversación:

- Bien, Kushina, explícame… ¿por qué estás aquí?

- Quisiera tener buena educación. Ser una señorita cortés y honrar a mi familia.

- Ya… eso es lo que dicen todas…pero en verdad lo que queréis es que os mantenga un danna.

- ¿Danna?

- Si, es sinónimo de medio marido.- sacó una bolsa de patatas fritas de la nada y comenzó a engullir- Es el hombre que se encargará de mantenerte en un futuro.- bebió sake- Las geishas de ahora son muy distintas a las de antes. Las de antes, tenían como objetivo la cortesía, las contemporáneas, solo quieren conseguir a un tío que las cuide y las compre muchos regalitos. Mira, yo vivo en esta casa tan grande gracias a mi danna. En el garaje tengo un porsche gracias a mi danna. Visto con las mejores marcas gracias a mi danna y no me faltan joyas, ni comida ni lo más importante, sake.

- ¿Y quien su danna?

- Un viejo. Lo elegí a él porque era el que más pujó por mí.

- Y vivo arrepentido de eso cada segundo que pasa…

Una voz que provenía de la puerta alertó a ambas mujeres.

Era Jiraya.

**Mansión Uchiha**:

- Itadaimasss- anunció Sasuke mientras entraba por la puerta de su mansión.

- Sea bienvenido señorito Uchiha- dijo una sirvienta que le tomó la chaqueta y la mochila- Otro día que llega radiante...- vislumbró que en su mano poseía unas entradas para el parque de atracciones-¡Vaya! ¿y esas entradas?

- Este fin de semana quiero proponerle a mi novi...- rectificó- a un amigo que me acompañe al parque de atracciones. Hace mucho que no salgo a despejarme y quiero divertirme.

- ¡Perfecto señorito! De vez en cuando va muy bien desconectar de tanto estudio.

- Si.- se sentó en el escaloncito y se descalzó- He ido a una agencia y he optado por la mejor opción.

- ¿Y por cuala se ha decantado?- tomó el calzado y lo colocó en un armario que se ubicaba al lado.

- Por la más cara. La que entra desayuno, comida cena y te permite entrar en todas las atracciones sin hacer colas. Además, también he comprado un vale para ver todos los espectáculos en primera fila.

- ¡Que envidia me dan!¡Se lo pasarán genial!

- Lo sé. Y más adelante, quisiera organizar un viaje a Francia. Allí, sentados en un restaurante bohemio con la torre Eiffel de fondo, quisiera pedirle a mi niño que se casara conmigo...- lo último lo dijo sin darse cuenta.

- No lo creo.- sentenció el patriarca que apareció de repente.- No después de ver lo que te quiero enseñar.

La presencia de su padre aniquiló aquella hermosa fantasía que había construido en su mente. ¿Por qué tenía que joderle toda la alegría? Últimamente parecía que esa era su principal misión.

Fugaku se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó violentamente del brazo.

- ¡Sé caminar solo padre!- le reprochó Sasuke.

- ¡Cállate maricón de mierda!

El adolescente puso los ojos en blanco, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba un insulto tan radical salir de los labios de su progenitor. El líder Uchiha reventó de rabia y celos:

- ¿¡Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tu orientación sexual?! ¿¡Crees que no me he percatado de que te gustan las pollas?!

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¡Eres otro puto marica como lo es tu hermano!- potenció la fuerza la mano que se aferraba a Sasuke.

- ¡Padre me haces daño!

- ¡Cállate!... Sasuke, te he educado para que fueras un chico formal, educado, poderoso y serio ¿¡y tú me lo agradeces yaciendo con hombres?! ¿en que me he equivocado?

Sasuke cesó de reprimir lo que era y decidió batallar con su padre:

- No te has equivocado en nada. Soy formal, educado y serio... pero con la única diferencia de que sí, ¡soy homosexual!- gritó para que quedara claro. Había perdido el miedo.

- ¡Me das asco! Me da asco que seas carne de mi carne... Me da asco de que seas hijo mío... Me da asco que hayas heredado mis ojos, mi boca, mi cuerpo...- sonrió malévolo y cambió de tema- ...Bueno, al fin y al cabo deberías agradecérmelo... seguro que eso fue lo que enamoró a Naruto.

Algo en el interior del menor estalló en mil pedazos. ¿Es que su padre sabía de la relación que mantenía con Naruto?

Llegaron a la sala de cine. Nada más entrar, la gran pantalla comenzó a mostrar imágenes de la habitación del patriarca.

- No pierdas detalle de la película hijito. Te voy a mostrar lo que pasó realmente aquella noche de Sábado...

- Sé lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Naruto me contó que le enseñaste la mansión, a Kiran y luego se marchó.

- Naruto te mintió. Mira...- señaló el cruel patriarca hacia la enorme pantalla.

Allí, en la cama de su padre, apareció Naruto Uzumaki vestido con un kimono blanco.

Las pupilas de Sasuke se dilataron y su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Qué diablos hacía su novio ahí?

Continuará...

Y esto es todo por ahora.

Espero que se haya entendido bien el motivo de la locura de Fugaku.

Estará Karin embarazada de Sasuke?

Sasukeeeee que celoso que eresss! Pero nos encanta que seas así!

Naru, ¿pero donde te has metido? Esa Tsunade parece que no es trigo limpio...

Karin ¿estará realmente embarazada de Sasuke?

Itachiiii ¿es que ahora estás confundido? ¿Te decantarás por el amor a Deidara o sucumbirás ante el cuerpazo de Hidan?

Dei, deja de hacer tonterías y lucha por Itachi, que Hidan ya le a puesto el ojo encima. ¡Espabila hombre!

Sasuke… ¿Cómo reaccionarás cuando veas el video?

Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capis!

Comenten y denme ideassss!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Angelique18: Gracias por colocarme en tus favoritos. Un besote

Dark angel-loveless: Me encanta que hayas buscado un huequito para escribirme wapa! Si, respecto a lo del VIH, lo escribo un poquito liadillo porque Sasori sabe que no contagia vía oral pero quiere hacérselo creer a Itachi. Un abrazo muuuuu fuerte ;)

Hacchiko: ¡Me animó mucho tu review! Muyyyyy largo como los que me gustan jejeje! Muchas graciasss! Besazo

Sophi Vallejo: Gracias por colocarme en tus favoritos ;)

Shadonic25: Gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos. Besos

Nos vemos chicas!

Matta ne


End file.
